Undercover Rockstar
by VDE
Summary: Di saat mata dunia memuja Black Spade sebagai sebuah gothic rock band yang populer di era ini, Monkey D. Luffy tak pernah menyangka bahwa takdir hidupnya ternyata bertaut dengan sang rockstar. AU Shounen-Ai AceLu Slight ZoSan UPDATE! Ch. 24!
1. Prolouge: Black Spade

**Summary: **Di saat mata dunia memuja _Black Spade _sebagai sebuah _gothic rock band _yang populer di era ini, Monkey D. Luffy tak pernah menyangka bahwa takdir hidupnya ternyata bertaut dengan sang _rockstar_.

* * *

**One Piece © Eiichiro Oda**

**Undercover Rockstar © Viero D. Eclipse**

**Pairing: Ace x Luffy (AceLu), Slight Zoro x Sanji (ZoSan)**

**Genre: Romance/Humor/Drama**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: AU, Shounen Ai (BoyxBoy Love!)**

**Don't like? Don't read!**

* * *

**-Prolouge-**

**Black Spade**

.

_Dalam kepenatan devosi, selalu eksist sebuah perunggu pemujaan bernamakan... idola._

.

* * *

"KYAAAAAAA!"

Jeritan _fangirl _menggema.

Rutinitas klise dimulai.

.

.

Siang itu di Universitas _Mugiwara_, _East Blue_.

Monkey D. Luffy tampak menyandarkan kepalanya dengan pasrah di atas hamparan meja. Kedua mata obsidian miliknya mengeruh akan kilat kebosanan. Sesekali ia menguap tanda kantuk. Perutnya berkoar menandakan lapar. Pemuda itu tak dapat melakukan apa-apa selain hanya diam dan menunggu jam makan siang berdentang. Diliriknya refleksi jendela yang ada di samping bangkunya seraya bertopang dagu. Mahkota rambut raven miliknya tampak tergeraikan kuasa hembusan angin.

"Lihatlah ini, _Minna! _Aku berhasil mendapatkan lagu _Black Spade _yang terbaru!"

"_Na-Nani_? A-Apa kau serius, Nami? Aku mau lihat! Aku mau lihat!"

"KYAAAA! _Black Spade_!"

Jeritan girang Nami, seorang mahasiswi berambut oranye dan juga segenap kawan-kawannya yang lain sungguh sukses membuat seisi ruang kelas menjadi bising. Beberapa mahasiswa yang tak terlibat dalam obsesi _fangirl_ macam mereka hanya dapat memutar bola mata. Tanda miris. Usopp juga tampak melakukan demonstrasi efek. Ia turut memutar bola matanya seraya menggeleng singkat.

"Hal seperti itu kenapa bisa sampai diidolakan secara berlebihan, hah? Selera mereka sama sekali tak berkelas. Kau setuju denganku 'kan, Luffy?"

"Eh? Uhh... itu..." mahasiswa bermata obsidian itu hanya dapat menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Ditatapnya Usopp yang saat ini sudah terduduk di atas mejanya itu.

"Ck! _Black Spade_ adalah sebuah _band_ dengan personil yang hanya bisa menjual tampang saja! Bahkan jika dilihat-lihat, aku jauh lebih keren dibandingkan kumpulan musisi tak jelas seperti mereka!" Usopp menggemakan tawa bangga. Dan di saat yang sama, seseorang lekas menepuk bahu pemuda berhidung panjang itu dari belakang.

"Hati-hati dengan ucapanmu itu, Usopp. Jika mereka mendengarmu, mereka akan menghabisimu."

"Zoro? A-Apa maksudmu?"

Roronoa Zoro, mahasiswa berambut hijau yang juga merupakan kawan dekat Luffy dan Usopp itu kini sudah hadir dalam konversasi verbal mereka. Pemuda itu menyilakan kedua tangannya di dada dan tak melunturkan keseriusan dalam parasnya. "Sebaiknya kau tak perlu membual lebih jauh lagi, Usopp. Akui saja bahwa _band_ itu lebih baik daripada dirimu."

"Apa? Jadi kau lebih memilih _Black Spade_ daripada aku, sahabatmu sendiri, begitu?" Usopp mulai cemberut, tak terima. Ia sendiri sebenarnya sadar akan kelemahan yang ia miliki. "Baiklah, kuakui jika memang dari segi tampang, mereka jauh lebih baik dibandingkan aku. Tapi setidaknya, aku ini jujur! Tak seperti mereka yang menjual kepalsuan di mata publik!"

"Jujur?" Zoro bertampang aneh, sarkas. Kisah-kisah bohong yang diceritakan Usopp tak akan pernah bisa dipercaya oleh anak-anak SD sekalipun. "Sudahlah, Usopp. Terima saja kenyataannya. _Black Spade_ adalah sebuah _band_ beraliran _Gothic-Rock_ yang sedang naik daun saat ini. Album terbaru mereka juga melejit di pasaran dengan suksesnya. Mereka tak hanya sekedar menjual tampang. Musikalitas mereka juga sudah diakui di mata dunia, kau tahu itu."

"Ya, ya... aku tahu. Kau hanya berkata seperti itu karena dari dulu, kau tak pernah menyukaiku sedikitpun 'kan, Zoro? Kau sentimen padaku 'kan? Aku bisa mengerti dengan keirian hatimu akan reputasiku yang pernah menjadi pahlawan bertopeng Usopp saat di kotaku dulu! Tak ada yang bisa mengalahkan kehebatanku! _The Almighty _Usopp! Hahaha!"

"Cih! Terserahlah." Zoro berdecih pasrah. Percuma, sampai dijelaskan berapa kalipun, sepertinya Usopp tak akan pernah mengerti. Luffy lantas menghela napas panjang.

"Uhh... Aku lapar."

"Ah, iya! Luffy, apa pendapatmu mengenai _Black Spade_?" tanya Zoro tiba-tiba. Secercah kurositas mendadak tumbuh di dalam benak pemuda berambut hijau itu. Ia penasaran dengan pendapat Luffy. Dan kawannya itu hanya dapat mengacak helai rambut ravennya. Frustasi.

"Aku tak peduli dengan hal itu, Zoro. Yang kuinginkan saat ini cuma DAGIIIING! AKU LAPAAAR!"

_GROOOWL!_

Gemuruh suara itu lagi-lagi berkoar dari dalam perut Luffy. Mahasiswa berambut raven itu hanya dapat membelai perutnya. "Padahal aku sudah memakan sepuluh porsi daging pagi tadi. Kenapa aku masih saja kelaparan?"

"Hah... muatan perutmu itu seperti karet, Luffy. Dunia akan kiamat jika kau berhenti memakan daging," timpal Usopp sarkastik. Zoro hanya menghela napas pasrah.

"Sudahlah. Daripada kau mengeluh seperti itu, sebaiknya kau jawab saja pertanyaanku, Luffy. Aku penasaran, bagaimana pandanganmu pada _Black Spade_?"

"Ah, aku setuju dengan Zoro! Aku juga penasaran! Dari tadi kau hanya diam saja saat kami berdebat, Luffy. Kira-kira bagaimana pendapatmu? Jangan bilang kau juga menggemari _band_ tak jelas ini, Luffy!" Usopp dramatis. Luffy hanya dapat menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Sesungguhnya teman-teman... aku..."

"Ya?"

"Kenapa kau?" Zoro dan Usopp semakin serius. Sebuah cengiran lebar lantas terpapar pada paras pemuda bermata obsidian itu.

"Aku... tak pernah melihat dan tak pernah tahu sedikitpun mengenai _band_ ini. Aku bahkan tak pernah... mendengarkan lagu-lagu mereka. Hehehe..."

"HAH?"

"_WHOT THE_?"

Blam!

Serangan syok menghantam. Usopp dan Zoro sungguh terperanjat dengan pernyataan itu. Wajah kedua mahasiswa itu kini sudah terlihat seperti tampang orang yang baru saja melihat ratusan celana _kolor_ yang jatuh dari atas langit.

Sungguh mengejutkan.

Di saat seperti ini...

Saat... dimana _Black Spade_ sungguh sangat populer di mata dunia. Dimana _band gothic rock _itu menjadi sebuah _band_ pemujaan nomer satu yang dielu-elukan para penggemarnya. Dimana _band_ ini menjadi sebuah dobrakan baru dalam jagad raya dunia musik. Dan sudah dapat dipastikan bahwa tak ada satupun eksistensi manusia yang tak mengetahui adanya _band_ ini.

Namun, fakta menunjukkan sesuatu yang mengejutkan.

Ternyata, hanya ada satu orang yang masih belum tahu bahkan tak pernah melirik sedikitpun pada eksistensi _band_ _Black Spade_.

Dialah... Monkey D. Luffy.

Seorang mahasiswa biasa yang maniak makan dan mengemban titel Daging-_holic_.

Ini benar-benar sangat menggemparkan!

Dan secara tak terduga, Nami yang berdiri dengan jarak tiga meter dari mereka, mendadak melotot ke arah Luffy dan lekas menghampiri pemuda lugu itu.

"APA? JADI KAU TIDAK TAHU MENGENAI _BLACK SPADE_, LUFFY? KAU BELUM PERNAH TAHU?"

Jeritan horor gadis penggila _Black Spade _itu sukses membuat kedua obsidian Luffy membelalak dengan begitu lebarnya. Sepertinya ia terlalu memandang hal ini dengan sangat berlebihan.

"_Gomen_, aku sungguh tak tahu tentang mereka. Aku bahkan baru tahu jika _Black Spood-"_

_"Black Spade!"_

_"Black Spake?"_

_"Spade!"_

_"Spate?"_

_"SPADE!"_

"Ah, iya maksudku _Black Spade _yang selama ini kalian semua bicarakan ternyata adalah... sebuah grup _band_."

JEDAAARR!

Seakan ada sambaran petir di siang bolong. Sudah dapat dipastikan bahwa Luffy sungguh-sungguh tidak tahu dengan _band_ ini. Jangankan tahu, mengucapkan nama _band_ saja tidak benar. Segenap penghuni kelas pun lekas menatap Luffy layaknya orang gila.

Nami mencoba mengendalikan nalarnya.

"Ka-Kalau begitu, kau harus segera didoktrin mengenai _Black Spade_, Luffy! Hidupmu tak akan bermakna jika sampai mati, kau tak pernah mengenal _band_ yang luar biasa ini!"

"Eh? Benarkah?" Luffy tampak skeptis. Baginya, tak ada hal yang lebih berharga di dunia ini selain hanya makanan dan daging. Ia adalah seorang pemuda yang sangat berbeda dari kebanyakan remaja lainnya. Ia tak pernah menaruh minat sedikitpun dengan perkembangan _style_, gaya hidup bebas jaman sekarang ataupun dunia musik. Hah, bahkan pertama kalinya ia mendengar nama "_Black Spade_" digembar-gemborkan dalam kelasnya, ia malah mengira bahwa nama itu adalah sebuah merk daging. Ia bukanlah orang yang mudah terbawa arus oleh paradigma remaja jaman sekarang. Sepolos-polosnya Luffy, ia bukanlah pemuda yang bodoh. Ia tahu saat dimana ia bisa memutuskan sebuah pilihan yang cukup tepat. Ia memiliki prinsipnya sendiri. Ia memiliki sebuah pendirian.

Dan sekarang, Nami sudah tampak menyodorkan ponsel tepat di kedua obsidian miliknya. Sebuah _wallpaper_ yang memperlihatkan siluet personil _band Black Spade _kini sudah terpampang dengan begitu jelas. Gadis berambut oranye itu mulai tersenyum. Ia sungguh yakin bisa membuat Luffy terserang virus _Black Spade_.

"Lihatlah, Luffy! Keempat pemuda ini! Pemuda yang keren dan seksi ini! Perhatikan baik-baik!" Nami memberi perintah. Dan dengan secercah kurositas tak beralasan, Luffy memperhatikan _wallpaper_ itu dengan cukup lekat.

"Dimulai dari pemuda yang berdiri di belakang itu. Dia adalah Shuraiya Bascud, _drummer_ dari _band_ ini. Lalu yang di sampingnya adalah Sabo, sang _bassist_ dan yang di depan ini Marco, _lead gitaris Black Spade_!" Nami berbinar. Luffy mengerutkan dahinya. Obsidiannya tampak memicing. Penampakan beberapa wujud pria yang merupakan para personil _band gothic rock _itu sungguh berhasil menarik perhatiannya.

'Jadi yang memakai jaket kuning ini Shuraiya sang _drummer_, lalu yang memakai jas dan topi pesulap berwarna hitam ini namanya Sabo dan yang rambutnya seperti nanas ini dipanggil Marco?' nalar pemuda berambut raven itu mencoba mencerna fakta yang ada. Dan kini, tinggal satu personil lagi yang belum dijelaskan oleh Nami. Personil itu berdiri di barisan paling depan.

"Kalau dia... siapa?"

"Ah, dia adalah seorang personil yang paling ditunggu-tunggu di _Black Spade_, Luffy. Dialah orang yang membuat _Black Spade_ semakin keren di mata _fans! _Personil paling tampan dan keren di antara personil yang lain! Yakni... Sang vokalis _Black Spade _itu sendiri!" sungguh redudansi. Dengan rasa antusias tinggi, Nami mulai menunjukkan jarinya pada sosok figur pria yang memakai sebuah topi _cowboy_ aneh di barisan personil_ Black Spade_. Wajah pria itu tak terlalu jelas karena tertutupi oleh bayangan gelap yang dihasilkan oleh topi yang dipakainya itu. Kedua alis Luffy bertaut serius. Dan Nami pun semakin bersemangat.

"Dengar baik-baik, Luffy. Catat dalam sejarah otakmu! Sang vokalis _Black Spade _yang keren itu bernama..."

Jreeeng!

Nami memberi jeda. Aura dramatis mengguyur masa. Segenap penghuni kelas membisu. Keheningan mencekik. Atmosfir tegang menusuk. Luffy menunggu jawaban. Angin berhembus bersamaan dengan semangat membara Nami.

Dan bel tanda jam makan siang telah berdentang dengan kerasnya!

"Dia bernama..."

"DAGIIING!"

"_Na-Nani_?"

TENG! TENG! TENG!

Bel tanda makan siang lagi-lagi berdentang dengan sangat nyaring, memecah segenap keheningan yang ada. Tanpa basa-basi lebih jauh lagi, Luffy lekas berlari dan melesat menuju cafetaria. Nami menganga dengan raut syok. Kemana perginya rasa kurositas anak itu?

Zoro hanya bisa tertawa.

"Kau tahu, Nami? Di dunia ini, tak ada yang lebih berharga di mata Luffy selain hanya makanan dan juga... daging." Nami lekas melayangkan tatapan tajam pada pemuda berambut hijau itu. Disilakan kedua tangannya tepat di dada dan ia pun berbalik membelakangi Zoro.

"Hah! Lihat saja nanti. Aku yakin bahwa aku pasti bisa membuat Luffy jatuh cinta pada _Black Spade_."

* * *

_Central Stadium, Arabasta._

.

.

Lautan penonton tampak membanjiri tempat itu. Tempat dimana sebuah konser musik akbar digelar dengan begitu megahnya. Alunan musik _rock_ terdengar menggelegar, bersaing dengan jeritan antusias para penggemar. Sapuan harmonisasi alunan gitar, dentuman drum dan suara sang vokalis, sungguh mampu membentuk sebuah gelombang euforia yang menusuk setiap indra pendengaran yang ada.

_"BLACK SPAAAADDEE!"_

_"KYAAAAAA!"_

_"YOU ROCK, MAN!"_

Segenap budak musik itu semakin melonjak. Mereka terus menjerit, tak peduli jika tenggorokan sudah meronta akan rasa sakit dan hilang suara. Idola telah ada di depan mata. Tahta musik mereka itu sudah membuat ratusan nalar membuta. Sesosok _rockstar_ yang merupakan vokalis dari _Black Spade_ kini tampak tersenyum dan menutupi parasnya dengan topi yang ia pakai.

_"Sayonara. We love you all..." _hanya dengan untaian frase singkat sebagai penutup seperti itu, ratusan wanita menjerit sekeras-kerasnya. Mereka menggemakan nama sang vokalis. Sosok figur _central_ yang bagaikan maskot dari _Black Spade _itu sendiri. Segenap ketenaran ini bagaikan buah manis dari jerih payah mereka dalam bermusik selama ini.

Sungguh sebuah ganjaran yang setimpal.

Dan kini, segenap personil _Black Spade_ pun mulai bergegas pergi ke belakang panggung.

Konser telah selesai.

.

.

* * *

"Hah! Untung saja di saat _encore_, tak terjadi beberapa kesalahan teknis. Akan sangat kacau jika narkolepsimu kambuh, Ace."

"Cih! Diamlah, Marco. Aku bisa meng_handle_ hal ini."

Gol D. Ace tampak begitu ketus dan hanya dapat bersandar di dinding dengan kedua tangan bersila di dadanya. Raut lelah terhampar di paras tampannya itu. Ia adalah vokalis utama _band_ _Black Spade_. Seorang personil yang paling dielu-elukan oleh para penggemar. Tak heran, dengan kesempurnaan fisik dan ketampanan wajah yang ia miliki.

Ace bisa mendapatkan... apa saja.

Pemuda berusia 22 tahun itu lantas melepas topi _cowboy_ berwarna oranye yang menjadi _trademark_nya selama ini. Untaian rambut raven miliknya tampak sedikit lembab. Jemarinya lantas mengambil sebuah botol minuman mineral dan mulai menengguk air di botol itu hingga habis. Ia benar-benar haus dan kelelahan.

"Hah! Aku tak bisa membayangkan jika insiden saat di kota Barino kembali terulang di sini. Saat itu kita mengadakan konser di siang hari. Dan kau mendadak tertidur di pertengahan lagu. Insiden waktu itu benar-benar terlalu memalukan." Marco sang _lead_ gitaris itu tampak menggeleng miris. Lipatan sewot terbentuk di samping kening Ace.

"Aku 'kan sudah bilang padamu bahwa aku bisa meng_handle_ ini, Marco! Lagipula, jika narkolepsiku kambuh, kalian bisa menutupi suara vokalku dengan suara rekaman. Inilah alasan utama mengapa _Black Spade _melakukan _lipsync_ jika konser diadakan siang hari. Aku sungguh lega karena jadwal konser kita kebanyakan dilakukan saat malam hari." Ace lekas memijat dahinya sendiri.

Plok! Plok! Plok!

"Bagus sekali. Konser hari ini berjalan dengan baik. Kalian juga berhasil melakukan _encore _untuk para penonton."

"Shanks?"

Ace hanya dapat menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Kedua mata obsidian berserpih kelabu miliknya kini terarah pada sosok manajer _band_nya itu. Shanks, pria berambut merah itu menepuk tangannya dan melayangkan senyum bangga pada para personil _Black Spade_. "Setelah ini, kalian bisa beristirahat. Jadwal konser kalian yang berikutnya akan diadakan satu bulan lagi mulai dari sekarang."

"Hah... Be-Benarkan? Akhirnya Tuhan! _Long break is finally begin_!" Shuraiya menjerit girang. Rasa lega mengguyur benak _drummer_ itu sepenuhnya. Sang _bassist_, Sabo, tampak tersenyum dan lekas menatap ke arah sahabat baiknya.

"Kau dengar? Kita _free_ selama sebulan, Ace! Sebulan! I-Ini sungguh keajaiban!"

"Haha... Kau benar, Sabo. Ini memang keajaiban." Ace hanya dapat memejamkan mata dan turut mengulum sebuah senyum tipis. Ya, ini memang sungguh sebuah keajaiban. Di tengah eksistensi _Black Spade_ yang dikenal sebagai _band_ _gothic rock _terpopuler di era ini, akan sangat mustahil jika _band_ itu tidak terikat kontrak untuk mengadakan _tour_ konser ke beberapa daerah di belahan dunia.

Sudah hampir setahun ini, ia dan _band_nya itu menjelajahi muka dunia hanya untuk mengadakan konser. Album terbaru _Black Spade_ yang dirilisnya itu ternyata berhasil menuai sukses dan melejit di pasaran. Sembilan puluh persen lagu-lagu _Black Spade _diciptakan langsung oleh Ace. Sejak kecil, bakatnya dalam hal musik memang sudah terlihat. Suara vokal dan kemampuannya dalam menciptakan sebuah lagu sungguh tak bisa diragukan lagi kualitasnya.

Mengingat retrospek...

Dulu, Ace hanyalah seorang pemuda jalanan yang sudah mengarungi kehidupan luar yang cukup keras. Kedua orang tuanya menghilang secara misterius saat ia lahir di muka bumi ini. Yang ia tahu, ayahnya yakni Gol D. Roger, adalah seorang mafia yang tak pernah menengok kehidupan keluarganya sendiri. Sedangkan ibunya... sungguh, Ace tak memiliki satupun informasi mengenai hal itu. Ibunya menghilang tanpa jejak dan ia pun dibesarkan oleh salah seorang warga yang ada di desanya.

Portgas D. Rouge...

Hah, bahkan nama ibunya saja ia tahu dari warga sekitar.

Sekian tahun ia lewati hidup dalam kesendirian hingga ia pun bertemu dengan Marco dan Sabo. Mereka berteman akrab dan membuat tim pengamen cilik untuk menyambung hidup. Mereka mengamen dari satu tempat ke tempat yang lain. Hingga pada akhirnya, bakat mereka secara tak terduga telah dilirik oleh Edward Newgate, seorang produser musik terkenal yang menaungi _Shirohige Production_.

Dari segenap rajutan perjuangan yang berat itu...

Inilah hasilnya.

_Black Spade_ telah terlahir, menjadi sebuah _band_ yang cukup populer. Dengan tambahan Shuraiya di bangku _drum_, _band_ ini siap menjadi sebuah gebrakan baru dalam dunia musik _rock_.

Ace hanya dapat tersenyum jika mengingat semua itu. Satu pelajaran yang bisa ia dapatkan dari segenap pengalamannya itu adalah...

Untuk tidak pernah menyerah dalam menghadapi kehidupan.

"Ayo, sebaiknya kita segera kembali menuju hotel sebelum kumpulan _fans_ itu menyerbu panggung dan menerobos kemari!" dengan raut panik, Shanks lantas memberi peringatan. Segenap para personil _Black Spade _menganggukkan kepala tanda sepakat. Mereka pun mulai berlari melewati pintu belakang. Dan ternyata benar dugaan pria berambut merah itu. Kini, sudah tampak beberapa _fans_ yang mencoba menerobos pertahanan para _bodyguard_.

"_OMG_! I-Itu Ace! ACEE!_ I LOVE YOU_, ACEE!"

"ACEEEE!"

"SHURAIYAAAA! KYAAAAAAA!"

"SABOOOO! _YOU'RE THE BEST_! _I LUPH U FULL_!"

"MARCO CINTAAAKU! AKU CINTA PADAMU SELAMANYA WAHAI NANAS SEKSIKU! KYAAAA!"

"_WTF_! NANAS SEKSI?" Marco bertampang aneh. Ace dan yang lainnya mulai tertawa melihat itu.

"Apa dari dulu kau tak sadar jika gaya rambutmu itu seperti nanas, Marco? Hahahaha! Kau payah!"

"Tutup mulutmu, Ace!" sang _lead_ gitaris itu mulai sewot. Shanks hanya dapat menepuk dahinya sendiri.

"Sudahlah, kalian jangan bertengkar! Ah, itu mobilnya! Cepat kalian masuk!" sebuah limo sudah nampak terparkir di depan stadium. Tanpa basa-basi lebih lanjut lagi, segenap personil _Black Spade _segera masuk ke dalam mobil berukuran panjang itu. Limo mulai berjalan dan Marco hanya dapat menatap horor dengan segenap _fans _yang kini berlari mengejar limo mereka.

"Acee! Tunggu kami, Ace!"

"GOL D. ACEEEEE!"

"SHURAIYAAA! SABOOO!"

"NANAS _SEKSEH_! AKAN KUKEJAR KAU HINGGA KE UJUNG DUNIAAAAA, SAYAAAANG!"

"_Shit! _Gadis bertubuh gemuk itu sepertinya terlalu terobsesi denganku! Mengapa ia selalu menyebutku dengan sebutan nanas, hah? Sial!" Marco frustasi. _Lead gitaris _itu hanya bisa menatap ketus ke depan. Yang lain tampak menggigit bibir menahan tawa. Semua ini sungguh sangat konyol.

"Baiklah, sekarang kalian bisa _free _hingga sebulan. Apa yang akan kalian lakukan? Apa kalian ingin menggunakan waktu ini untuk liburan ke suatu tempat?" Shanks mencoba mencairkan suasana. Para subyek yang ditanya tampak terdiam untuk memikirkan jawaban.

"Ah, aku ingin ke Hawai! Aku benar-benar merindukan suasana alami pantai!" Shuraiya buka suara. Sabo mengangkat tangannya.

"Aku ingin pergi ke Eropa untuk mengunjungi sanak saudara di sana." Shanks mengangguk mendengar hal itu. Ia pun lekas melirik ke arah Marco dan Ace. "Kalau kalian?"

"Aku ingin ke Las Vegas dan berjudi di sana sampai puas!" tukas Marco semangat.

...

...

Hening.

Semua hanya melayangkan tatapan aneh pada Marco. _Lead_ gitaris itu pun sewot.

"Kenapa? Apa ada yang salah dengan itu?"

"Apa ini bentuk pelampiasanmu karena _nickname_ 'Nanas _Sekseh_' tadi, wahai Marco?"

"Tutup mulutmu, Ace! Persetan dengan _nickname_ nista itu! Aku yakin, yang menyebutku dengan sebutan nanas, hanyalah gadis gemuk tadi. Tak ada yang lain!" amarah semakin menguasai Marco. Ace hanya dapat menyimpulkan seringai sinis.

"Hahaha... Kita lihat saja nanti." segenap penghuni limo menggemakan tawa tipis. Shanks lekas mengarahkan pandangannya pada Ace.

"Nah, kalau kau sendiri, Ace? Apa rencanamu saat _break_ nanti?"

"Sebaiknya aku menghabiskan waktu sebulan itu di tempat konser akan diadakan selanjutnya," Ace tampak yakin. Shanks menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Apa kau yakin kau ingin menghabiskan jatah _break_ ini di tempat konser akan digelar nanti?"

"Ya. Aku tidak _mood_ untuk berlibur kemana-mana." sebuah keputusan final. Vokalis _Black Spade_ itu lantas melipat kedua tangannya dan tertunduk. Sang manajer hanya mengangguk dengan keputusan itu.

"Baiklah jika itu pilihanmu, Ace. Aku akan segera menyewa sebuah apartemen di kota itu. Kau bisa tinggal di sana sampai konser kalian digelar. Sebaiknya kau mengganti namamu agar segenap _fans_mu yang ada di sana tak menyadari kehadiranmu."

Pemuda bermata obsidian itu terdiam sejenak. Nalarnya mencoba untuk mencari sebuah pemecahan singkat. Setelah menimbang segala probabilitas yang ada, satu konklusi pun muncul di benaknya.

"Portgas D. Ace."

"Huh?"

"Pakai saja nama ibuku. Daftarkan aku di sana sebagai... Portgas D. Ace."

"Portgas? Baiklah, setelah ini akan segera kupersiapkan semuanya. Aku akan memilihkan sebuah apartemen yang cukup aman untukmu. Dan yang kudengar, ternyata tempat itu lumayan dekat dengan laut dan pegunungan. Kau bisa _refreshing_ di tempat itu, Ace."

"Hnn, baguslah jika begitu." pernyataan Shanks terdengar sangat menjanjikan. Ace tak punya pilihan lain selain hanya sepakat dan menyerahkan semua ini di tangan manajernya. Kini, kedua obsidiannya telah terarahkan pada jendela. Siluet jalanan yang terlewati telah mengiringi nalarnya dalam labirin terkaan. Sang vokalis itu hanya bisa menerka-nerka, hal apa yang akan terjadi pada liburannya nanti.

Tunggu.

Ia bahkan belum tahu, tempat apa yang akan ia singgahi nantinya.

"Shanks, tempat konser berikutnya akan diadakan dimana?" Ace bertanya dengan segenap rasa kurositas tinggi. Dan manajer berambut merah itu memaparkan determinasi yang tak bisa diragukan lagi.

"Konser berikutnya akan diadakan di kota... _East Blue_."

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N: **Sampah apalagi ini yang sudah saya _publish_? O_o #Jleeb!

Ah, sebenarnya ide ini buat _fic_ FNI saya, tapi pada akhirnya saya alihkan kemari. _Gomen_ jika saya hanya bisa numpuk sampah di _fandom_ ini. TT^TT #Dibogem

Untuk updet _fic_ ini... entahlah. Tergantung dari respon _reader _yang saya terima. Jika ingin fic ini berlanjut, silahkan saja ungkapkan pendapat kalian melalui _review_. Saran dan kritik yang membangun akan selalu saya terima kapan saja.

_Arigato_~


	2. Weird Surrounding

**One Piece © Eiichiro Oda**

**Undercover Rockstar © Viero D. Eclipse**

**Pairing: Ace x Luffy (AceLu), Slight Zoro x Sanji (ZoSan)**

**Genre: Romance/Humor/Drama**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: AU, Shounen Ai (BoyxBoy Love!)**

**Don't like? Don't read!**

* * *

**-Chapter 1-**

**Weird Surrounding**

.

_Ada sebuah keadaan asing bernama lingkungan baru. Dan dalam keadaan itu selalu terlahir sebuah usaha penyesuaian diri bernamakan... adaptasi._

.

* * *

"LUFFY! KEMARIIIII!"

Pagi menggema dan pertempuran dimulai.

Sebongkah teriakan itu sungguh mampu membuat segenap penghuni kelas jurusan ilmu kelautan mengalami tuli untuk sementara. Suara itu begitu memekakkan telinga. Dua figur manusia kini sudah tampak berlarian, saling mengejar satu sama lain. Yang bergender laki-laki tampak kelaparan. Sedang yang gadis hanya bisa emosi dan menodongkan puluhan poster yang sudah digulung rapi. Panorama itu sungguh mirip seperti gambaran perang dunia.

"Hieee! Aku mau daging! Kumpulan poster-poster itu tak akan membuatku kenyang!"

"_BAKA!_ SIAPA JUGA YANG MENYURUHMU UNTUK MEMAKAN POSTER-POSTERKU INI, HAH? JANGAN LARI, LUFFY!" Nami tampak begitu garang. Dengan gesitnya, gadis itu menghentakkan kedua kakinya untuk berlari mengejar korbannya. Luffy tetap persisten untuk mengelak keinginan mahasiswi setengah predator itu. Sudah hampir dua jam ia dipaksa untuk menatap kumpulan poster-poster nista _Black Spade_ dan ia pun harus merelakan kedua telinganya menjadi panas karena terus-terusan dihantam oleh ceramah Nami. Ia lapar. Dan ia ingin makan sekarang.

Persetan _Black Spade_, _Meat is FOR LIFE!_

"LUUUUUFFY!"

"Hu-Huwaaa! Zo-Zoro, Toloooong!" jemari dengan kilatan kuku tajam itu hampir saja meraih punggung Luffy. Pemuda bermata obsidian itu semakin bertampang horor. Nyawanya terancam bahaya. Ia lapar dan Nami mengincarnya. Ia ingin daging dan Nami memberinya... poster-poster _Black Spade_?

_What the hell is wrong with her_?

"Sudahlah, Nami. Percuma kau memaksa Luffy seperti itu." pernyataan Zoro sepertinya tidak digubris sedikitpun oleh Nami. Gadis itu tetap mengejar Luffy hingga keluar kelas.

"TUNGGU LUFFY! JANGAN LARI! AKU BELUM MENJELASKAN KEHEBATAN MARCO PADAMU!"

"Aku tak peduli dengan Mar- siapa tadi? Mario?"

"Marco!"

"Mar- Apa?"

"Marco!

"Pablo?"

"MARCO, _BAKA!_ MARCOOOO!"

"AH, SUDAHLAH! MAU BARCO ATAU SIAPAPUN, AKU TAK PEDULI, NAMI! AKU AKAN TETAP SETIA PADA DAGING SAMPAI MATI!"

"Ya ampun..." sebulir keringat mengalir di pelipis Zoro. Usopp yang tengah duduk di belakang bangku pemuda berambut hijau itu hanya dapat menggeleng miris.

"Sebaiknya kita berdoa, Zoro. Agar Luffy bisa kembali dengan selamat tanpa kurang satu apapun." Usopp mendramatisir. Tapi apa yang dikatakan oleh pemuda berhidung panjang itu ada benarnya juga. Tak ada yang bisa Zoro ucapkan selain hanya kata...

"Amin."

* * *

Luffy terus melangkahkan kakinya untuk keluar dari pekarangan kampus. Ia sadar bahwa secara tak langsung, ia sudah cabut dari kampusnya itu. Namun, ia tak peduli. Saat ini, hanya ada dua tujuan yang hendak ia capai.

Lari dari Nami dan juga...

Menuju... Restoran _Baratie_.

Untuk tujuan kedua, jangan pernah salahkan dia. Tidak, Luffy tidaklah salah. Salahkan perutnya yang meronta-ronta kelaparan. Nafsu makannya telah mengalahkan kinerja nalarnya sendiri.

Dan jangan lupakan Nami yang tetap setia mengejarnya hingga ke ujung dunia sekalipun. Bukan untuk Luffy. Tapi demi _Black Spade _tentunya. Ia akan melakukan apa saja agar _fanbase_ _Black Spade_ semakin besar. Tak peduli jika anggota yang direkrut adalah pemuda lugu macam Luffy. Kualitas bukanlah tujuan utama. Yang terpenting bagi Nami adalah kuantitas. Ya, meskipun Luffy tak akan pernah menyukai _band_ ini, tapi setidaknya pemuda itu haruslah tahu secara mendalam mengenai _Black Spade._

Prinsip Nami; Tak boleh ada satupun eksistensi manusia yang tidak mengetahui tentang _Black Spade_. Titik.

Sungguh malang. Kenapa harus Luffy yang mengalami situasi neraka ini?

"LUUUUFFY! APA BURUKNYA MENJADI PENGGEMAR _BLACK SPADE_, HAH? AKU HANYA INGIN MEMBERI CAHAYA KESELAMATAN PADAMUU!"

Cahaya keselamatan katanya? Haha... _What the hell_?

Luffy hanya dapat bertampang aneh. Sudah hampir seminggu gadis itu berusaha meracuni otak Luffy dengan _Black Spade_. Setiap lima jam sekali, Luffy dipaksa untuk memandangi poster-poster _Black Spade_ milik Nami diiringi dengan penghayatan diri. Hah, siapa yang tahan dengan perlakuan konyol seperti itu? Luffy bahkan tak diijinkan untuk pergi ke cafetaria saat jam makan siang sudah berdentang. Ia harus meneriakkan kalimat "_I love Black Spade_" selama seratus kali barulah ia diijinkan untuk makan di cafetaria. Dan yang terburuk adalah, Luffy sudah tak sempat lagi untuk memakan sesuatu karena jam makan siangnya telah habis.

Baiklah...

Ada yang bilang bahwa menjadi mahasiswa adalah sebuah garis untuk masuk dalah kehidupan yang bebas tanpa peraturan. Pemuda bermata obsidian itu bisa saja cabut ke cafetaria secara diam-diam. Namun, Universitas Mugiwara adalah sebuah universitas dengan peraturan yang ketat. Universitas itu berbeda dari universitas lainnya. Beberapa peraturan masihlah berlaku di sana. Kampusnya itu sungguh tak ada bedanya dengan sekolah menengah atas. Dan Luffy haruslah mematuhi hal itu jika ia tak ingin mendapat hukuman. Sungguh sebuah universitas yang merepotkan.

Ditambah lagi dengan _combo_ penyiksaan Nami. Lengkap sudah semua distopia ini.

Ia sungguh tak menyangka bahwa siksaan Nami bisa lebih mengerikan dari program pelatihan yang diberikan kakeknya. Ini benar-benar mimpi buruk!

_Grrooowl!_

"Huwaaa... Aku lapaar!" Luffy berusaha untuk bertahan. Sedikit lagi. Hanya tinggal beberapa jengkal saja ia akan tiba di Restoran _Baratie_. Nyawanya seakan berada di ujung tanduk. Lapar berarti sekarat. Dan ia hanya ingin daging. Sungguh, Tuhan! Yang ia inginkan saat ini hanyalah daging, tak ada yang lain.

Dan sialnya, keberuntungan tak berpihak pada sang _Meat-Lover _itu.

KRAAAKK!

"KENA KAU!"

"AAAKKKHHH! LEPASKAN AKU, NAMI!" Luffy menggelepar bagaikan ikan. Nami berhasil mencengkram kemeja yang ia pakai. Kedua tangan Luffy melambai-lambai ke depan. Restoran _Baratie_sudah ada di depan mata.

"Hahaha... tak akan kuijinkan kau makan sebelum mengucapkan kata kuncinya. Kau tahu apa maksudku 'kan, Luffy?" mahasiswi berambut oranye itu menyeringai licik.

"Kata kunci?" Luffy terdiam sejenak untuk berpikir. Tak membutuhkan waktu lama sebelum pada akhirnya ia menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti. Nami tersenyum melihat itu.

"Baiklah, katakan dengan sangat keras! Kata kuncinya adalah..."

...

...

"SANJIIIIEEE! DAGIIIIIING!"

Gubraak!

"_BAKAYAROOO_!"

* * *

"Jadi ini tempatnya?"

"Benar. Selamat datang di _East Blue_. Kota dengan hamparan laut yang begitu lembut."

Dua figur pria tampak berdiri di depan sebuah apartemen. Sebuah taksi yang mereka tumpangi sudah berjalan pergi meninggalkan mereka. Hembusan angin tampak menggeraikan helai rambut milik keduanya. Pemuda dengan mata obsidian berserpih kelabu tampak mengamati nama apartemen yang akan ia singgahi itu dengan seksama.

"Apartemen... _Beauty Dadan_?" sungguh aneh. Kedua alisnya mulai bertaut serius. Pemuda berambut merah lantas terkekeh dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Ah, nama tidaklah penting, Ace. Aku sudah men_yurvey_ tempat ini sebelumnya. Fasilitas apartemen ini cukup bagus dan hanya disinilah, kau bisa singgah dengan aman dan nyaman."

"Tapi, Shanks... _Beauty Dadan_? Apa maksudnya ini?" Ace sungguh skeptis. Memang, segala penanganan Shanks sebagai seorang manajer sungguh tak usah diragukan lagi kinerjanya. Tapi kali ini...

Entah mengapa, Ace memiliki firasat buruk.

"Yang kudengar, pemilik kompleks apartemen ini adalah seorang wanita bernama Dadan. Sudahlah. Hal itu tak perlu kau pikirkan. Sebaiknya kita segera masuk untuk menata barang-barangmu di sana." tak punya pilihan lain, akhirnya Ace mengesampingkan keraguannya dan lekas berjalan masuk ke dalam apartemen itu. Ia memasang masker pada wajahnya dan menutupi setengah parasnya dengan sebuah topi agar eksistensinya sebagai vokalis _Black Spade _dapat disembunyikan dari khalayak umum. Jubah hitam yang membalut tubuhnya tampak tergerai. Penampilannya sungguh terlihat mencolok.

Masuk ke dalam ruang resepsionis.

Seorang wanita berambut hitam tampak menyambut mereka dengan santun.

"Selamat datang dalam apartemen _Beauty Dadan_. Saya Makino. Resepsionis di sini." sebuah senyum lembut terpapar di paras gadis manis itu. Shanks secara refleks juga ikut mengulum senyum. Gadis itu benar-benar manis sekali di matanya.

"Ah, aku Shanks. Aku adalah orang yang memesan satu kamar apartemen tiga hari yang lalu dengan nama Portgas D. Ace."

"Portgas... Ah, iya. Saya ingat sekarang. Jadi Anda Portgas D. Ace? Mari, saya antarkan ke kamar Anda. Kamar apartemen Anda berada di lantai sepuluh dengan nomer 125." kedua pria itu mengangguk dan lekas berjalan menuju lift.

* * *

"Nami-_chwaaaan! _Kau semakin cantik saja hari ini~"

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya, Sanji-_kun_."

Seorang juru masak utama Restoran _Baratie_ yakni Sanji, kini sudah tampak terduduk di samping Nami dengan kedua mata berbinar berbentuk "_love-love_". Pemuda berambut pirang itu memang sudah dikenal sebagai seorang pecinta wanita. Ia adalah putra dari Zeff, pemilik Restoran _Baratie_. Dan Nami selalu saja menjadi figur gadis idamannya.

"Luffy, cepat katakan padaku, apa makanan favorit dari Shuraiya?" Nami tampak menginterogasi dengan cukup ketat. Ia menatap Luffy dengan cukup serius. Pemuda bermata obsidian itu masihlah terlihat sedang mengunyah makanannya.

_"Amfu yakin nyia suka denyan daging!"_

"Jangan bicara jika mulutmu masih penuh dengan makanan, Luffy! Jawabanmu salah! Shuraiya tidak terlalu maniak dengan daging!" gadis berambut oranye itu mulai sewot. Jemarinya tergertak di atas meja makan. Sudah hampir satu jam ia menjelaskan pada Luffy mengenai biodata masing-masing personil _Black Spade_. Kini, sebuah tes untuk mengetahui apakah Luffy paham atau tidak dengan segenap penjelasannya telah dimulai. Dan seperti yang ia duga. Luffy tak bisa menjawab satu pun pertanyaannya dengan jawaban yang benar.

'Graah! Anak itu! Apa susahnya mengingat beberapa informasi tentang _Black Spade_, hah?'

Nami benar-benar frustasi.

"Nami-_chaaaan_! Apa kau ingin tambah lagi minumannya? Untukmu, akan selalu gratis di restoran ini~" Sanji kembali memulai aksinya. Ia terus saja berusaha mendekati Nami. Mahasiswi itu tampak menghela napas pasrah dan menolak dengan cukup halus.

"Tidak usah, Sanji-_kun_. Terima kasih."

"Benar, tidak mau apa-apa?" Sanji semakin mendekat. Dan belum sempat Nami bereaksi, seseorang tampak mengintervensi momen itu.

"Menyingkirlah darinya, Koki Mesum!"

"Apa maksudmu, Marimo biadab?" Sanji tersinggung. Lipatan sewot mulai terbentuk di keningnya saat ia tahu, siapa orang yang sudah memanggilnya seperti itu. Hah, siapa lagi jika bukan Roronoa Zoro, mahasiswa dengan warna rambut yang aneh.

Ia adalah musuh bebuyutan Sanji.

"Sudahlah, kalian jangan bertengkar!" Usopp tampak menghela napasnya. Ia sudah berdiri di belakang Zoro.

_"Kalian cabuff dari nyampus nya?" _tanya Luffy, dengan mulut yang penuh dengan makanan. Nami kembali sewot dan lekas mendaratkan pukulan tepat di kepala pemuda bermata obsidian itu.

"Jangan bicara saat mulutmu masih penuh dengan makanan, Luffy!"

"Hah, kami sudah menduga bahwa kau akan cabut kemari. Aku dan Usopp terpaksa cabut karena ingin memastikan keadaanmu saja," Zoro menjelaskan dengan nada yang sangat datar. Ia pun lekas terduduk di samping Luffy seraya melipat kedua tangannya. Sebuah seringai sinis lantas terpapar pada parasnya, "Dan aku juga sudah menduga bahwa si mesum ini pasti akan berusaha menggoda Nami."

"Apa! Tutup mulutmu, Marimo biadab! Segala perlakuanku itu bukan urusanmu! Lagipula, mengapa kau kemari segala? Mengotori lantai restoranku saja!" Sanji emosi. Zoro yang kini merasa tersinggung lekas menggebrak meja makan Luffy dengan kerasnya.

"Mengotori lantai restoranmu? Kau pikir aku ini apa, Alis keriting! Jaga ucapanmu!"

"Jaga ucapanku? Kau sendiri yang mulai duluan dengan mengataiku mesum! Cih! Lihatlah dirimu! Warna rambut aneh, penampilan tak jelas! Restoran _Baratie_ mendadak jelek saat kau masuk kemari! Restoranku tak menerima kedatangan preman pasar sepertimu!"

"APA? PREMAN PASAR? AKU BUKAN PREMAN PASAR, ALIS ABNORMAL!"

"DAN ALISKU INI MASIH NORMAL, RUMPUT LAUT GILA!"

"PIRANG MESUM!"

"HIJAU NORAK!"

"_PLAYBOY_ JAHANAM!"

"_JABLAY_ LAKNAT!"

"AAARRGGHH! KALIAN BERISIK! SUDAH DIAAM!"

BRAAAK!

Meja telah digebrak Nami dengan cukup keras. Kedua pemuda itu memutuskan untuk bungkam dan tak ingin membuat Nami lebih emosi lagi. Mahasiswi itu akan sangat menyeramkan jika terlalu marah. Sanji dan Zoro saling melempar pandangan ke samping dan mendecih kesal. Usopp menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan. Meski sudah menginjak umur yang dibilang dewasa, tingkah mereka sungguh seperti anak kecil saja. Diliriknya Luffy dan Ia pun memutuskan untuk mencairkan suasana.

"Nee, Luffy?"

"Hmm?"

"Sebentar lagi akan ada jatah libur tiga hari. Pak Dosen Smoker sudah memberikan setumpuk tugas pada kita semua. Aku berencana untuk mengerjakan tugas di tempatmu bersama Zoro. Kudengar, sekarang kau sudah tinggal di apartemen. Apa benar begitu?" tema pembicaraan berubah 180 derajat. Luffy terdiam sejenak. Ia lekas mengunyah semua makanan di mulutnya dan menjawab dengan tegas.

"Iya. _Ojii-chan_ memutuskan untuk mengusirku dari rumah dan menyuruhku untuk tinggal di apartemen sendiri. Ia ingin agar aku lebih mandiri. Tapi tetap saja seminggu sekali, ia pasti akan berkunjung ke apartemenku dan memberiku sekardus buku-buku kelautan..." aura suram melanda Luffy. Ia baru ingat bahwa sekarang adalah hari selasa.

Jadwal kakeknya untuk berkunjung.

'Ah, sebaiknya aku pulang agak malam saja. Semoga kakek tidak menunggu kedatanganku,' pikir Luffy dalam hati. Sekujur tubuhnya mendadak merinding setiap kali ia ingat dengan perlakuan kakeknya. Ia sungguh tidak _mood_ untuk menerima 'tinju cinta' hari ini. Tidak. Ia tak akan pernah menginginkan hal itu.

Hanya orang gila yang menginginkan itu.

Dan Luffy masih waras.

Pada akhirnya, Usopp menganggukkan kepala. "Baiklah, kalau begitu saat libur nanti, aku dan Zoro akan berkunjung ke apartemenmu, Luffy-"

"Aku ikut!" Nami buka suara dan mengangkat tangannya. Luffy melotot horor melihat itu. O'oh... jangan-jangan gadis itu hendak...

"Aku ikut agar aku bisa mendoktrin Luffy mengenai _Black Spade_. Hohohoho!" _jleeb_. Sungguh menohok. Pernyataan itu bagai sebuah tombak tajam yang menembus tepat di jantung Luffy. Sepertinya ia tak akan bisa keluar dari neraka semudah itu.

"Sebentar. Sebelum itu, alamat apartemenmu dimana, Luffy? Kau tinggal di apartemen mana?" tanya Zoro serius. Dan Luffy pun memaparkan cengiran khasnya.

"Aku tinggal di apartemen _Beauty Dadan _lantai sepuluh dengan nomer 126."

* * *

"Bagaimana menurutmu? Apartemen ini tidak terlalu buruk 'kan, Ace?"

Dengan bangga, Shanks menunjukkan rekomendasinya. Ace tampak memperhatikan keadaan kamar barunya. Sebuah kamar bernuansa elegan dengan beberapa _furniture_ elit itu tak luput dari perhatiannya. Satu buah ranjang _king size_ juga sudah tersedia lengkap dengan _bedcover_nya. Sebuah _AC_, televisi flat 29 _Inch, _Satu set _DVD player_ beserta _sound systemnya_ ditambah dengan satu buah kamar mandi lengkap dengan _bathtub_. Hamparan dindingnya juga dihiasi dengan beberapa lukisan bernuansa cokelat. Dan tepat di jendela dekat ranjang, panorama laut bisa dilihat dengan begitu jelas.

Ini sungguh sempurna.

"Apartemen ini... lumayan juga. Aku suka."

"Hahaha... baguslah. Aku yakin tempat ini tidaklah terlalu buruk untuk disinggahi sampai konser kalian digelar. Saat ini, Marco dan yang lainnya sedang berlibur ke tempat pilihan mereka masing-masing. Mungkin setelah urusan mereka selesai, mereka akan singgah di sini bersamamu. Setelah ini, aku hendak mengurus fiksasi persiapan konser, dana hasil penjualan tiket dan beberapa pihak sponsor. Aku harap, kau tak keberatan singgah di sini sendiri sampai Marco dan yang lainnya selesai, Ace."

Sang _rockstar_ itupun menghela napasnya. Dilepasnya masker dan topi yang sudah menutupi parasnya itu. "Iya, aku tak keberatan tinggal di sini sendiri sampai urusan kalian selesai. Aku juga butuh waktu untuk sendiri."

"Oke. Seluruh fasilitas transportasi seperti limo, supir dan para _bodyguard_ juga sudah kusiapkan di sini. Kau hanya tinggal menghubungi mereka saja." Shanks kembali memastikan semuanya. Semua fasilitas dan kebutuhan Ace haruslah tersedia dengan lengkap tanpa kurang satu apapun juga. Ia memang seorang manajer yang cukup perfeksionis. Sifatnya itu benar-benar menguntungkan bagi Ace.

"Aku mengerti, Shanks," _vokalis band Black Spade _itupun lekas melangkahkan kedua kakinya menuju kamar mandi. "Sebaiknya sekarang ini... aku segera mandi dan beristirahat. Perjalanan dengan pesawat kemari ternyata cukup melelahkan juga." lanjutnya singkat. Manajernya itu memberi respon anggukkan kepala.

Dan tepat di saat ia hendak membuka pintu...

Suara dentuman mulai terdengar dengan cukup keras dari arah luar.

Tap! Tap! Tap!

"Su-Suara apa itu?" kedua alis Ace bertaut serius. Shanks terdiam sejenak untuk turut mendengarkan suara dentuman itu dengan seksama. Dan kepanikan pun lekas mengguyur benaknya dengan instan. Suara dentuman itu semakin mendekat dan entah mengapa, lantai apartemennya pun juga turut bergetar.

TAP! TAP! TAP!

"Ke-Kenapa suara dentuman itu mendekat kemari, Shanks? Suara apa itu sebenarnya!" Ace mulai panik. Rasionalisasi. Hanya itu yang dapat dilakukan oleh Shanks.

"Ah, jangan khawatir, Ace. Mungkin ini adalah bagian dari... fenomena alam?"

"Apa?"

BLAAAAAAMMMM!

Dalam hitungan detik, sebuah suara hantaman yang cukup keras pun membahana di penjuru lorong apartemen. Pintu kamar Ace pun mendadak ambruk dan hancur akibat pukulan seseorang. Seorang pria tua bertubuh kekar kini sudah berdiri tepat di depan kamar apartemen Ace. Vokalis _Black Spade_ dan manajernya itu hanya dapat mematung dengan raut syok. Mulut menganga dan jangan lupakan pandangan mata mereka yang melotot itu.

_What the hell is this!_

"LUUUFFY! KAKEK SUDAH DATAAAANG!" pria itu menjerit dengan begitu kerasnya, tak sadar jika ia telah membuat sebuah kesalahan. "Uhh... Luffy?"

"Jadi ini yang kau sebut sebagai... fenomena alam, Shanks?" Ace hanya dapat berkata secara sarkastik. Keadaan pintu kamarnya benar-benar mengenaskan. Sebulir keringat mengalir di samping kening Shanks.

"Ah, sepertinya ada kesalahan di sini."

"MONKEY D. GAAAARRRPPP! APA YANG SUDAH KAU LAKUKAN PADA PINTU APARTEMENKU, HAH! KENAPA KAU MERUSAKNYA LAGI, BRENGSEK!" jeritan kemarahan itu hampir saja membuat Ace dan Shanks mendapat serangan jantung. Dan sebuah pemandangan horor pun melengkapi pandangan keduanya di saat figur wanita bertubuh besar, berambut keriting dan berwajah seram kini sudah turut berdiri di samping Garp. Sosok dua orang itu lebih mengerikan daripada monster manapun yang ada di dunia ini.

"Dadan? Ah, maafkan aku. Aku harus menghancurkan pintunya agar cucuku bisa melihat betapa kerennya aku! Bwahahahaha!" semua mulai bertampang aneh mendengar itu. Dan Ace pun tampak semakin pucat.

"Ja-Jadi wanita itu bernama... Dadan? Dia pemilik apartemen ini?" ia melirik ke arah Shanks. Manajernya juga memaparkan ekspresi horor yang sama.

"Aku bi-bisa mencarikanmu apartemen yang lain, Ace."

"Tenang sedikit, Dadan," Garp pun lantas menyibakkan pandangannya ke arah penghuni kamar yang ia hancurkan pintunya itu. Dahinya berkerut saat ia tak mendapati sosok cucunya. Dua figur pemuda dengan wajah tanpa dosa kini menjadi pemandangannya. "Ah, maaf. Kalian berdua siapa? Dimana cucuku Luffy?"

"LUFFY? KAU SALAH KAMAR, GARP! KAMAR CUCUMU ADA DI SEBELAH! KAU SUDAH MENGHANCURKAN KAMAR PENGHUNI APARTEMEN BARUKU! BERANINYA KAU, HAH! CITRA APARTEMENKU BISA RUSAK GARA-GARA KAU!" amarah Dadan semakin memuncak. Garp, Ace bahkan Shanks mulai bertampang horor melihat itu.

"Ah, te-tenanglah, Dadan. Aku pasti akan mengganti kerugianmu!" Garp menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Ia pun mulai bergegas menuju kamar sebelah dan bersiap-siap untuk menghancurkan pintunya. "LUUUFFY, KAKEK MASUK YAAA!"

"HE-HEI! APA-APAAN KAU INI, HAH! KAU INGIN MENGHANCURKAN PINTU KAMAR APARTEMENKU LAGI? AKAN KUBUNUH KAU, GARP!"

Secara tak terduga, di tangan kanan Dadan sudah terdapat sebilah pisau pemotong daging. Pisau itu benar-benar mengancam garis nyawa Garp. Pria tua itu mulai pucat.

"Ah, Ma-Maaf. Aku tak bermaksud untuk menghancurkan pintu lagi. Ini refleks. Percayalah. Hehehe..." sebulir keringat mengalir di samping kening Ace dan Shanks. Ini semua sangat aneh. Sang vokalis _Black Spade_ itu benar-benar memiliki firasat buruk.

"Shanks, sebaiknya kita segera pergi dari sini. Aku berubah pikiran. Apartemen ini mengerikan." yang dikatakan Ace itu ada benarnya juga. Shanks tak punya pilihan lain.

"Uhh... Ba-Baiklah. Ayo kita cari apartemen lain-"

"Eits! Tunggu sebentar! Kalian mau kemana?"

DEG!

Shanks dan Ace berparas horor. Mereka mematung untuk sesaat. Dadan telah melingkarkan kedua lengannya di leher mereka. Ini sungguh buruk.

"Ah, se-sebaiknya kami mencari apartemen yang lain, Dadan-san. Kami tidak-"

"Apa? Jadi kalian ingin pindah?" Dadan mulai panik. Ia pun langsung menikam Garp dengan tatapan pembunuh. "INI SEMUA SALAHMU, KAKEK TUA! LIHATLAH! PENGHUNI APARTEMEN BARUKU HENDAK KABUR! KAU BENAR-BENAR SUDAH MEMBUAT CITRA APARTEMENKU MENJADI JELEK! DASAR JAHANAM!"

_BWOOOSSH!_

Kobaran api menjadi sebuah latar _background_ di belakang Dadan. Pisau pemotong daging itu semakin tampak berkilau saja di mata Garp. Seakan menyiratkan bahwa pisau itu tertawa dan haus akan darah. Pria tua itu menulan ludah.

Sebaiknya, ia segera menyingkir dari Dadan.

"Ah, maaf. Aku baru ingat kalau aku ada urusan. Tolong, sampaikan salamku pada Luffy, Dadan! Aku akan memberi uang ganti rugi untuk kerusakan pintu apartemenmu besok. Sampai jumpa!"

"OII, GARP! TUNGGUUU! JANGAN LARI, PENGECUT!" terlambat. Garp sudah tak tampak di hamparan indra penglihatan Dadan. Kini, wanita itu kembali menatap ke arah dua pemuda yang sudah ia jerat dengan lengannya. Menatap raut pucat di paras Ace dan Shanks membuat Dadan ingin tertawa.

"Hahaha! Kalian tak usah takut denganku. Aku tak akan mengijinkan kalian pindah dari sini. Aku tahu bahwa kalian bukan penghuni tetap di apartemen ini. Tapi meskipun begitu, biarkan aku yang menunjukkan pelayanan terbaik dari apartemenku ini. Aku akan memberikan kamar yang baru, selagi pintu di kamar ini diperbaiki. Ah... kalian berdua singgah bersama atau..."

"Uhh... kami tidak singgah bersama. Yang hendak menyewa satu kamar apartemen di sini adalah Ace, bukan saya." Shanks menjelaskan dengan hati-hati. Ace terkekeh pelan dan mulai mengangguk dengan rasa cemas.

"Salam kenal, Dadan-san. Saya... Portgas D. Ace."

"Ace...?" sebelah alis Dadan meninggi. Diperhatikannya Ace dengan seksama. Vokalis _Black Spade_ itu mulai pucat.

Sial! Ia tidak memakai masker saat ini.

'Se-Sepertinya ia mulai menyadari siapa aku sebenarnya. Ini gawat...' Ace mulai keringat dingin. Ekspresi yang tergambar di paras Dadan semakin tampak mencurigakan saja.

"Ah, begitu. Sebaiknya kau pindah di kamar yang baru, Portgas D. Ace. Aku tak akan membiarkan tamu spesial sepertimu merasakan kekecewaan dengan pelayanan apartemenku ini." gema tawa menggelegar dari mulut Dadan. Ace semakin bertampang horor. Wanita itu benar-benar sudah tahu tentang identitasnya.

Sepertinya ia tak akan bisa keluar dari apartemen nista itu dalam waktu dekat.

"Sial! Aku baru ingat jika hampir semua kamar di apartemen ini sudah ada penghuninya. Kamar kosong di sini hanyalah kamar 125. Dan pria tua gila itu sudah menghancurkan pintu kamarmu." Dadan mendadak dilematis. Dengan sigap, Shanks mengintervensi.

"Uhh... A-Anda tak perlu repot-repot, Dadan-san. Saya bisa mencarikan Ace apartemen yang lain-"

"TIDAK! PORTGAS D. ACE HARUSLAH TETAP SINGGAH DI SINI SAMPAI JANGKA WAKTU YANG IA TENTUKAN SUDAH HABIS!" keputusan mutlak. Pernyataan keras itu hampir saja membuat telinga Shanks dan Ace mengalami pendarahan. Mereka hanya bisa pasrah dan memutuskan untuk diam. Setelah sejenak berpikir, nalar Dadan pun pada akhirnya menemukan sebuah pemecahan. "Hmm... Sebaiknya kau singgah sementara waktu di kamar 126, Portgas. Setidaknya sampai pintu kamarmu selesai diperbaiki..."

"Kamar 126?" dahi Ace berkerut. Bukankah kamar sebelahnya itu berpenghuni? "Ta-Tapi kamar ini ada penghuninya 'kan?"

"Luffy? Hah, jangan khawatir. Cucu dari pria tua gila tadi pasti akan bersedia untuk mengijinkanmu singgah beberapa hari di kamarnya. Lagipula, semua ini terjadi karena kesalahan kakeknya. Kau tak usah khawatir. Sebaiknya kau segera masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan jelaskan padanya saat ia pulang dari kampusnya nanti. Dia hanyalah seorang mahasiswa yang hidup sendiri di kamar apartemennya," Dadan pun lekas menuju kamar Luffy. Ia mengeluarkan kunci cadangan dan mulai membuka pintu kamar itu. "Silahkan masuk, Portgas. Aku berjanji, pintu kamarmu akan segera diperbaiki secepatnya."

"Ah, te-terima kasih, Dadan-san." Ace tak bisa menafikkan perasaan canggungnya. Pada akhirnya wanita pemilik apartemen itu pun berlalu pergi meninggalkannya. Sang vokalis _Black Spade_menghela napas pasrah dan menyandarkan punggungnya di hamparan dinding. Shanks menikamnya dengan tatapan miris.

"Maaf. Semuanya jadi berantakan gara-gara aku, Ace. Andai saja aku tahu jika jadinya akan seperti ini..."

"Sudahlah, tak apa-apa, Shanks. Ini semua bukan sepenuhnya kesalahanmu. Aku tinggal di sini sampai konser akan digelar saja 'kan? Aku tak akan selamanya tinggal di tempat aneh ini. Jadi... tak perlu khawatir padaku. Aku bisa menangani ini." pemuda bermata obsidian memalingkan pandangannya ke samping.

Shanks sudah tak dapat mengubah keyakinan sang _rockstar_ itu.

"Baiklah. Aku percaya padamu, Ace. Sekarang, aku akan pergi dulu. Jika kau butuh apa-apa, hubungi aku, mengerti?"

"Aku mengerti," Ace menganggukkan kepala. Dan pada akhirnya, manajernya itu mulai pamit dan lekas pergi meninggalkannya.

Dan sekarang...

Tinggallah sang vokalis itu sendiri... di kamar orang lain.

Ace sungguh tak nyaman dengan semua ini. Ia hanya ingin menghabiskan liburannya dengan tenang dan pada akhirnya semua kekacauan ini melandanya dalam sekejap mata. Ia sungguh pasrah. Mimpi apa ia semalam sampai-sampai harus mengalami semua ini?

'Mungkinkah ini adalah bentuk karma karena aku selalu mengejek rambut Marco?'

Kalimat itu mendadak terjerit dari dalam intuisi Ace. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Tidak. Tidak mungkin ini karma. Semua ini terjadi hanya karena faktor kebetulan. Ya. Kebetulan saja keberuntungan tak berpihak padanya.

Dan entah mengapa, Ace bisa merasakan bahwa saat ini, Marco mulai tertawa nista di Las Vegas.

Sudahlah. Hentikan gambaran aneh itu.

Kembali ke pokok permasalahan. Sekarang, Ace haruslah menunggu beberapa hari sampai pintu kamarnya diperbaiki. Sang _Rockstar_ itu mulai memperhatikan keadaan kamar 126 itu. Kamar itu hampir mirip dengan kamarnya yang tadi. Bedanya, kamar itu tampak dipadati dengan kumpulan buku-buku pelajaran. Kedua alis Ace bertaut serius.

"Kalau tidak salah, penghuni kamar ini adalah seorang mahasiswa bernama Luffy 'kan? Cucu dari orang yang sudah menghancurkan pintu kamarku tadi?" persepsi negatif mulai menghantam nalar Ace. Ia mulai berpikiran yang tidak-tidak.

'Jangan-jangan dia sama seramnya dengan kakeknya tadi? Atau mungkin, dia juga memiliki tubuh besar seperti kakeknya dan yang terburuk... dia memiliki hobi menghancurkan pintu?' paras tampan Ace pucat pasi seketika memikirkan probabilitas terburuk itu. Bagaimana ia akan menjelaskan semua ini pada anak itu nantinya? Bagaimana kalau anak itu tak terima dan malah mengusir Ace?

Sungguh dilema.

Apapun yang terjadi...

Pemuda bermata obsidian berserpih kelabu itu... tak akan lari lagi dari kenyataan.

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N: **Terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah menyempatkan waktunya untuk meninggalkan _review_! ^^ Untuk balasan_ review_nya, saya persilahkan Bung Marco dan Bapak Garp untuk berbicara! xD #Jleeb

Marco + Garp: _Why us_? =="

**Angelic Heaven**

Marco: Yup! Anda benar~ Mereka pada akhirnya bertemu dengan tidak elitnya... =="

Garp: Jangan lupa tinggalkan_ review _lagi! Kalau tidak... #NgasahGolok

**Demon D. Dino**

Marco: Kenapa Ace disuruh lebih keren lagi? Kenapa gue enggak? TT^TT #Dibogem

Garp: Nanas _Sekseh_ masih di Las Vegas. Kemunculannya masih... lama.

Marco: Huweee! TTATT #OOC

**ReadR**

Garp: Untuk mengapa settingannya mahasiswa, karena hal itu sangat mempengaruhi plot nantinya.

Marco: Dan Universitas Mugiwara adalah satu-satunya Universitas dengan peraturan ketat di _East Blue_. So? Jangan heran jika jam makan siang mendadak ada belnya! XD

**via-SasuNaru**

Garp: Ya. Author akan mengusahakan untuk updet lebih cepat lagi. Arigato _review_nya~

**Kai**

Marco: _Yes! This story is about an artist Ace! And Me, Sexy pineapple!_ :'D #_Crying_

Garp: _Just ignore that pineapple head and thank you for reading this fic!_ ^^

**Muthiamomogi**

Garp: Yup! Setelah mengalami pertempuran panjang antara kubu MinaNaru dan AceLu, ide fic ini dimenangkan oleh AceLu =="

Marco: Dan... SanJo? Bukannya dimana-mana, si Sanji itu uke ya? 0.o"

Sanji: Tutup mulutmu, Nanas! #BawaGergajiMesin

Marco: oops... O_o"

**Domisaurus**

Garp: #NyodorinOrok# Ayo kita makan orok bareng! Bwahahaha! #Jleeb

Marco: Mbah Surip? 0.o Maksudnya si Shuraiya?

Shuraiya: HEI!

Garp: Thanks_ review_nya!

**Popuyund**

Marco: Yup! Jackpot untuk Anda! Selain terinspirasi dari A7X, nih _author gaje_ juga terinspirasi dari lagu _Thousand Foot Krutch_ yang judulnya _Move!_

Garp: Terima kasih_ review_nya!

_See you all in the next chapter!_ Jangan lupa untuk _**Review!**_~ xD

_Ja Ne_~


	3. Horrible Impression

**A/N: **_Chapter_ ini fokus di _hint_ AceLu. ZoSan di _next chapter_.

* * *

**One Piece © Eiichiro Oda**

**Undercover Rockstar © Viero D. Eclipse**

**Pairing: Ace x Luffy (AceLu), Slight Zoro x Sanji (ZoSan)**

**Genre: Romance/Humor/Drama**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: AU, Shounen Ai (BoyxBoy Love!)**

**Don't like? Don't read!**

* * *

**-Chapter 2-**

**Horrible Impression**

.

_Indra penglihatan adalah alat untuk menatap. Nalar adalah alat untuk berfikir. Intuisi adalah alat untuk menilai._

_Dan kombinasi dari semua aspek itu akan melahirkan sebuah tahta impresi yang harfiah._

.

* * *

Petang hari. Apartemen _Beauty Dadan_ lantai sepuluh.

.

.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Lorong apartemen memuntahkan gaung tapak kaki seseorang. Dalam gelap, figur itu terus berjalan menuju ke kamar apartemennya. Kedua obsidiannya mengabsen nomor kamar satu persatu. Degup jantungnya semakin terpacu tiap kali deretan nomor itu semakin mendekati angka yang ia tuju.

130.

129.

128.

127.

126.

...

Terhenti.

Tarikan napas dilakukan sejenak. Satu harapan mengambang dalam intuisi. Monkey D. Luffy memantapkan determinasi.

'Semoga _Jii-chan_ tak ada di dalam.'

Kraaakk!

Daun pintu terbuka perlahan. Perasaan was-was semakin menenggelamkan rasio Luffy. Mahasiswa berambut raven itu lekas menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri. Kosong. Tak ada hal yang mencurigakan sejauh ini.

"Nee, sepertinya tak ada tanda-tanda _Ojii-chan_ di sini!" seringai lega terpapar di paras manis mahasiswa lugu itu. Seakan ada hamparan surga di depan kedua obsidiannya. Tak ada tinju cinta, pintu rusak ataupun buku-buku baru hari ini. Semua ini sungguh bagaikan mimpi.

"Besok pasti _Jii-chan_ akan datang lagi kemari. Sebaiknya aku singgah saja di _Baratie_ lagi sampai malam! Shishishi..." pemecahan telah didapat. Ia hanya akan tinggal menjalankan rencana itu saja. Pemuda itupun lekas berjalan menuju ruang tengah. Cahaya lampu menghantam kedua obsidiannya. TV layar _flat_nya menyala.

Dan Luffy tak menyadari kejanggalan itu.

"Ah, aku lelaaah!" tas ransel miliknya telah dilempar begitu saja di hamparan lantai. Luffy mulai menguap tanda kantuk. Ia pun lekas berjalan mundur menuju ke hamparan sofa tanpa sedikitpun melirik ke belakang. Ia tak takut salah arah. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan keadaan kamar apartemennya itu.

TUGH!

Sebuah suara benturan. Luffy merasakan bahwa kedua kakinya mulai terbentur bagian bawah sofa. Pemuda berambut raven itupun memutuskan untuk menjatuhkan diri pada empuknya hamparan sofa. Sebuah rutinitas yang selalu ia lakukan jika rasa lelah menguasai tubuhnya. Dan terkadang, semua itu ia lakukan secara refleks.

DUGH!

Haah... Luffy mulai menarik napas dalam-dalam, merasakan kenyamanan saat ia berhasil merebahkan tubuhnya di hamparan sofa.

Sungguh hamparan sofa yang sangat empuk.

...

...

Tunggu sebentar.

Empuk?

Dahi Luffy berkerut. Ada perbedaan kali ini. Punggungnya mulai terasa sakit. Sofanya tak seempuk biasanya. Seakan ada benda _solid_ yang menghantamnya.

Benda _solid_?

"Kenapa rasanya agak hangat, ya? Dan kenapa aku serasa seperti duduk di dalam... pangkuan seseorang?" kedua obsidian Luffy menyematkan sebuah tanda tanya besar. Pemuda itu masihlah tak menoleh sedikitpun ke arah belakang. Ia malah mencoba untuk semakin bersandar pada gundukan sofanya. Semakin hangat. Tak ada rasa empuk sedikitpun. Luffy mulai menautkan kedua alisnya.

Sejak kapan sofanya menjadi keras begini?

Dan... ini hanya perasaannya saja atau memang di belakangnya seperti terdengar suara... dengkuran?

Nalar Luffy mulai kalut. Ia mencoba menemukan korelasi dari fenomena ini. Sofa keras, kehangatan, suara dengkuran dan... perasaan yang mengatakan bahwa saat ini ia telah duduk di pangkuan seseorang?

...

Hening.

Detak jantung Luffy seakan terhenti untuk sesaat.

Kedua matanya membelalak lebar.

Konklusi telah didapat.

'Ada seseorang di belakangku!'

"Mmmhh..."

"E-EH!" seakan ada sebuah bom yang meledak di tubuh Luffy di saat sepasang tangan milik orang lain kini telah melingkari pinggangnya. Ia semakin didekap ke belakang dengan jarak yang begitu dekat. Tercengkram. Luffy bertampang horor. Ternyata memang benar.

Ada seseorang yang sudah tertidur di atas sofanya!

Dan parahnya, ia tak sengaja menduduki orang itu. Dan orang itu masih tertidur. Mendengkur dengan cukup keras. Memeluk pinggangnya dengan erat. Memangkunya. Dan kenapa semakin lama, tubuhnya mulai oleng ke samping?

"E-Eh, Tu-Tunggu sebentar-"

DUGH!

"O-OUUFF!" Luffy mulai meringis. Tubuhnya tertarik ke samping. Kedua mata obsidiannya semakin melotot saat ia sadar akan keadaan. Ia sudah terbaring di hamparan sofa dan orang yang tertidur itu masih memeluknya dari belakang. Serpihan rona merah terhampar di parasnya.

Syok.

Penampakan Luffy kini sudah menyerupai sebuah guling yang dicengkram dengan eratnya.

"GYAAAAHHHH!"

BRAAKK!

"Ouch..." Luffy berhasil melepaskan diri, tak mempedulikan rasa nyeri yang melanda areal pinggulnya saat ia mendarat ke lantai dengan kerasnya. Orang itu masih tertidur. Orang yang sudah memeluknya itu masih tertidur dengan cukup pulas.

Luffy terperanjat.

Orang yang tidur itu adalah seorang pria. Seorang pria berambut raven dengan hamparan bintik-bintik hitam di pipinya. Hamparan bintik hitam itu membuat paras pria itu terkesan manis. Paras pria itu juga sangat tampan dan berornamen maskulin. Kedua matanya tertutup, helai rambut raven itu tergerai acak bak model. Balutan jaket berwarna hitam telah membungkus tubuhnya. Risleting jaketnya terbuka, memperlihatkan bidang dada dan lekukan perutnya yang _sixpack_. Aura intimidasi terasa. Pria itu sungguh atletis dan regal. Jika ada seorang wanita memandangnya, pasti kesan utama yang ia dapatkan adalah...

Pria ini. Sungguh. Tampan. Hot. Dan. Seksi.

_No doubt about that._

Luffy menelan ludah. Mengapa pria setampan ini bisa ada di dalam kamar apartemennya? Apa pria ini seorang pencuri? Tapi jika ia pencuri, mengapa ia malah tertidur di sofa milik Luffy? Dan sejak kapan ada pencuri berpenampilan macho bak _sex god_ seperti ini? Siapa sebenarnya pria ini?

Luffy membisu.

Entah mengapa, wajah pria ini sungguh familiar. Seakan Luffy pernah melihatnya di suatu tempat. Gambaran poster _Black Spade _milik Nami mendadak terbayang di benaknya. Kedua obsidian Luffy mulai terbelalak dengan syoknya.

Jangan-jangan pria ini adalah...

"Ngghh..." pria itu tampak bergerak. Kedua matanya mulai terbuka secara perlahan-lahan. Obsidian. Warna mata mereka sama. Luffy seakan beku saat kedua mata obsidian milik pria itu menatap ke arahnya. Mata obsidian itu berkilat kelabu. Pria itu mencoba mengatur daya akomodasi matanya. Dan ia pun lekas terduduk saat mengetahui kehadiran Luffy. Mahasiswa itu tampak terperangah.

"Kau ini 'kan..."

"Huh?" Ace mulai sadar sepenuhnya. Dahinya berkerut saat ia menatap sosok pemuda yang ada di hadapannya. Pemuda berparas polos itu menatap takjub padanya. Kedua obsidian yang dimilikinya sungguh begitu lebar. Ada goresan luka di mata kirinya. Tubuhnya ramping dan agak sedikit kurus. Jika memang pemuda yang ada dihadapannya itu bernama Luffy, maka selama ini, persepsi Ace sudah salah kaprah.

'Selama ini dalam bayanganku, anak yang bernama Luffy itu pasti tak berbeda jauh dengan kakeknya. Sepertinya aku salah...' Ace mulai serius. Ia mencoba untuk memastikan teorinya. "Kau... Luffy, ya?"

"Eh? Ba-Bagaimana kau bisa tahu namaku?" Luffy terkejut. Sebuah senyum tersimpul di mulut Ace.

'Ternyata benar. Pemuda manis ini adalah cucu dari orang yang sudah menghancurkan pintu kamarku tadi. Syukurlah... semoga ia tak seaneh kakeknya,' batin Ace dalam hati.

"Hei! Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Kau tahu namaku darimana? Dan kenapa kau bisa masuk ke dalam sini?" Luffy mulai skeptis. Kedua tangannya telah dilipat di dada. Raut curiga tergambar jelas di parasnya. Ia mulai curiga dengan Ace. Dan _rockstar_ itu tampak sedikit kebingungan.

"Ah, bagaimana menjelaskannya ya? Aku... He-Hei!" Ace hampir saja melonjak saat Luffy mulai mendekat ke arahnya. Dalam hitungan detik, paras mahasiswa itu sudah berjarak beberapa inci saja dari parasnya. Sang vokalis itu terbelalak. Getaran gugup mulai terasa. Dengan jarak sedekat ini, jika ia bergerak maju sedikit saja...

Hamparan mulut mereka bisa langsung bertaut satu sama lain.

Paras Ace terasa panas. Mahasiswa itu semakin memperhatikannya dengan serius. Semakin lama semakin mendekat. Dan vokalis itupun mulai mundur selangkah. Melebarkan jarak.

'Apa yang anak ini lakukan sebenarnya?'

"Aku tahu siapa kau!"

DEG!

Seakan ada sebuah peluru yang menembus tepat di jantung Ace saat kata itu terlontar dari mulut Luffy. Ia mulai pucat. Benar juga. Saat ini ia tak menutupi parasnya dengan sehelai kain apapun. Jangan-jangan...

Luffy sudah mengetahui identitasnya yang sebenarnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" berpura-pura tidak tahu, aksi itu membuat Luffy menyimpulkan senyuman sinis.

"Pantas saja aku familiar saat melihatmu. Ternyata dugaanku benar! Kau adalah-"

"Ah, Ba-Baiklah. Kurasa kau memang sudah tahu siapa aku sebenarnya. Aku tak akan menyangkalnya lagi," Ace melambaikan tangan meminta jeda. Ia tak terkejut. Wajah jutaan dolar miliknya sebagai vokalis _Black Spade_ akan selalu mudah untuk dikenali hanya dengan sekali tatap saja. Sungguh konsekuensi seorang _rockstar_. "Tolong jangan beritahu siapa-siapa mengenai identitasku ini. Kalau sampai ada orang luar yang tahu, bisa gawat."

"Nee?" Luffy menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Ia mulai menatap Ace dengan raut tak percaya. "Jangan beritahu siapa-siapa? Apa maksudmu? Segala perbuatan jahat harus dilaporkan pada pihak yang berwajib!"

"Hah? Segala perbuatan jahat?" Ace terperanjat syok. Apa maksud dari perkataan Luffy yang sebenarnya?

"Aku tak bisa membiarkanmu berkeliaran. Kalau kau memang ingin menjadi orang baik, kau harus bertobat dan berhenti melakukan tindakan ini!" Luffy menegaskan dengan cukup serius. Ace semakin tak paham saja dengan alur pembicaraan ini.

'Bertobat? Bertindak jahat? Ma-Masa berkarya di dunia musik beraliran _rock_ adalah tindakan kriminal?' Ace bertampang aneh untuk sesaat. Ia tak mengerti jalan pemikiran Luffy. Mahasiswa _Mugiwara_ itupun mulai melangkahkan kedua kakinya menuju pintu keluar. Ia menggemakan pernyataan yang mengagetkan Ace.

"Aku ingin menghubungi polisi sekarang juga. Kau harus ditahan!"

"_NANI_? POLISI?" pembicaraan ini semakin diluar kendali. Belum sempat Luffy menggapai daun pintu, vokalis _Black Spade _itupun lekas mencengkram lengan Luffy dan menahan mahasiswa itu di hamparan dinding. Luffy terbelalak. Syok dengan tindakan yang dilakukan Ace.

"Ma-Mau apa kau? Lepaskan aku!"

"Tolong, dengarkan aku, Luffy! Mengapa kau ingin melaporkanku ke kantor polisi? Apa salahku yang sebenarnya? Apa maksudmu dengan tindakan jahat? Aku tak mengerti!" Luffy semakin berusaha untuk berontak. Ia terus saja ditikam tatapan serius oleh pria yang mencengkramnya itu. Kedua obsidiannya lantas terpicing pada Ace. Bisa-bisanya pria ini tak merasa bersalah dengan tindakannya sendiri?

Keputusan Luffy sudah bulat.

Tak ada ampun lagi bagi Ace.

"Kau harus kuserahkan ke polisi!"

"Mengapa kau harus menyerahkanku ke polisi? Apa salahku, hah?"

"Tentu saja kau bersalah! Kau pikir aku tidak tahu siapa dirimu, eh?" Ace menajamkan tatapan mendengar itu. Sebenarnya, apa yang ada di pikiran anak ini?

"Memangnya siapa aku? Apa kau tahu siapa aku, Luffy?" berbalik menantang dengan nada mengintimidasi, Luffy sungguh tak gentar sedikitpun.

"Hah! Tentu saja aku tahu! Dari parasmu yang familiar itu, aku yakin semua orang juga sudah tahu bahwa kau adalah..."

Ace menahan napasnya. Ia sudah tahu jawabannya. Luffy akan menggemakan identitas aslinya. Ia tak bisa berkilah lagi. Memang benar.

Ia adalah...

"... seorang penculik anak. Iya 'kan?"

JEDAARR!

Seakan ada sambaran petir yang merasuk ke dalam sekujur tubuh Ace. Di saat ia mengira bahwa mahasiswa itu tahu akan identitasnya sebagai vokalis _Black Spade_, ternyata yang terjadi justru sebaliknya.

"Penculik... anak?"

Hening.

Demi apa mahasiswa itu mengira bahwa dirinya adalah seorang penculik anak? Paras dewanya sebagai vokalis _Black Spade_. Ia dipuja jutaan orang. Ia populer. Ia sungguh terkenal dimana-mana. Dia adalah Gol D. Ace, vokalis _gothic rock_ legendaris di era ini.

Dan ia pun dituduh sebagai... penculik anak?

Ace hanya bisa mematung dan melayangkan tatapan tak percaya pada Luffy. Yang ditatap hanya melayangkan pandangan skeptis.

"Nah, sekarang biarkan aku memanggil polisi!" Luffy menepis cengkraman Ace. Dan vokalis _Black Spade_ itupun lagi-lagi mencengkram Luffy. Ia harus segera meluruskan kesalahpahaman ini.

"Dengarkan aku! Bagaimana kau bisa berpikir bahwa aku ini penculik anak, hah? Kau sudah salah paham, Luffy! Aku bukan penculik anak!"

"_Na-Nani!_ Ja-Jadi kau bukan penculik anak?" Luffy syok. Ace hanya dapat menggeleng miris.

"Bukan. Aku bukan penculik anak." Luffy terdiam sejenak mendengar itu. Nalarnya mencoba memikirkan sesuatu. Kembali ditatapnya sosok Ace. Dahinya berkerut serius. "Kalau kau bukan penculik anak, berarti kau ini siapa?"

Ace menghela napasnya. Ia harus mengatakan yang sejujurnya sebelum kesalahpahaman ini semakin melebar. "Aku adalah-"

"Tunggu! Aku tahu! Aku tahu siapa dirimu! Kau pasti... kau pasti..." Luffy melonjak, menudingkan jari telunjuk pada Ace. Yang ditunjuk tampak pasrah.

"Memangnya aku siapa?"

"Kau... Kau pasti... Kau pasti SEORANG SALES PANCI KELILING 'KAN?"

"_WHOT_?" Ace bertampang aneh. Ia menatap Luffy layaknya orang gila. "Sales panci keliling? SALES PANCI?"

"Yup! Aku pasti benar 'kan? Hehehe!" Luffy mulai terkekeh lebar. Ace pun menepuk keningnya, frustasi. Pemuda ini otaknya sedang _error _atau apa, hah? "Aku bukan sales panci keliling!"

"Nee? Bukan sales panci ya?" Luffy menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Bingung.

"Bukan! Aarrggh! Bagaimana aku bisa menjelaskan ini padamu, hah?" Ace mengacak-acak rambutnya, frustasi. "Dengar! Aku adalah Portgas D. Ace. Penghuni baru apartemen ini. Dan untuk alasan mengapa aku bisa ada di kamarmu, hal itu karena kakekmu sudah menghancurkan pintu kamarku. Dadan-_san_ menyuruhku untuk singgah di kamarmu sementara waktu. Setidaknya sampai pintu kamarku diperbaiki." penjelasan panjang lebar itu membuat Luffy membisu. Ace menautkan kedua alisnya.

"Kenapa? Apa kau sudah mengerti sekarang?" tak membutuhkan waktu lama bagi Luffy untuk mencerna segala kebenaran yang ada. Ia pun lekas menunduk, meminta maaf.

"Ah, _go-gomen_! Aku sudah salah paham! Aku pikir kau adalah orang jahat!" Ace menghela napasnya. Akhirnya semua bisa diluruskan dengan baik.

"Sudahlah, tak apa-apa. Aku juga minta maaf karena tiba-tiba berada di dalam kamarmu seperti ini. Harusnya aku menunggu di luar sampai kau pulang." sebuah senyum tersimpul di mulut vokalis itu. Luffy juga mengulum senyum lebar.

"Shishishi... Lebih baik kita saling memperkenalkan diri secara jelas, neee?" Luffy mulai membungkukkan dirinya. "Salam kenal. Aku Monkey D. Luffy!"

"Portgas D. Ace. Senang bisa mengenalmu, Luffy." vokalis _Black Spade_ itu menyodorkan telapak tangannya ke depan. Mereka berjabat tangan untuk sesaat. Tatapan lembut ia lontarkan pada calon _roommate_nya itu.

'Anak ini sungguh polos sekali. Ia bahkan tak tahu jika aku adalah Gol D. Ace, vokalis dari _Black Spade_.' realitas itu membuat Ace sedikit lega. Setidaknya ia tak perlu membongkar identitasnya sebagai seorang _rockstar_ nomor satu di era ini. Ia bisa menjadi orang biasa di hadapan Luffy. Sebuah momen kesederhanaan yang sangat ia rindukan.

'Setiap orang menyukaiku karena reputasiku. Karena parasku. Kesempurnaan fisikku. Ketenaranku. Karena aku adalah Gol D. Ace sang _rockstar_. Karena aku adalah seorang vokalis dari sebuah _band rock _terpopuler di era ini,' benak Ace seakan tertekan. Ia hanya membisu dan menunduk. 'Tak ada yang menyukaiku apa adanya. Tak ada yang murni menyukaiku secara tulus. Tak ada yang pernah mau memahamiku sebagai seorang Ace. Portgas D. Ace. Sebuah sisi asliku. Sisi asliku sebagai orang yang biasa saja. Sungguh dibalik semua ketenaran yang kudapatkan, aku hanyalah orang yang sederhana. Aku ingin dipandangan sebagai manusia. Bukan sebagai dewa yang harus dipuja secara berlebihan.'

Kedua obsidiannya pun kembali menatap sosok Luffy. Mahasiswa itu tak melunturkan cengirannya. Pandangan anak itu sungguh tulus padanya. Tak konspirasi. Tak ada motif terselubung. Hanya ada hamparan keinginan untuk menjalin tali pertemanan saja. Sebuah senyum pun terpapar di paras Ace.

Dibalik sikap lugunya itu, Luffy adalah sosok pemuda yang sangat baik dan cukup menarik.

Ya. Mungkin inilah yang Ace cari sebenarnya. Di masa liburan yang tak terlalu lama ini, ia hanya ingin merasakan kehidupan yang sebenarnya. Kehidupan sebagai orang biasa. Tanpa menyangkutpautkan titelnya sebagai seorang _rockstar_. Untuk kali ini saja...

Ia hanya ingin menjadi seorang Portgas D. Ace. Bukan Gol D. Ace.

Dan Ace percaya, Luffy bisa mewujudkan harapannya itu. Ketulusan pemuda itu akan bisa membawanya pada sebuah cahaya baru yang ia cari selama ini. Ia yakin, Luffy bisa memberikan hal itu padanya. Ia benar-benar sangat yakin.

'Lagipula, Monkey D. Luffy sepertinya adalah seorang pemuda yang cukup menyenangkan dan sangat menarik. Aku tak keberatan untuk mengenalnya lebih jauh lagi,' harapan itu terjerit dari dalam intuisi Ace. Determinasinya semakin kuat. Ia ingin berhubungan dekat dengan pemilik kamar 126 itu.

Sungguh fenomenal sekali.

Seorang _rockstar_ ternama sepertinya mendadak tertarik mendalami pribadi mahasiswa biasa seperti Luffy.

Ace tak ambil pusing dengan itu.

"Uhh... _gomen_, tadi siapa namamu? Port-Portbos D. Asce?"

Plak!

Ace menepuk keningnya sendiri.

Lupakan teori sebelumnya tentang betapa menariknya Monkey D. Luffy. Anak itu benar-benar sangat 'aneh'.

"Portgas, Luffy. Namaku... Portgas D. Ace. Panggil saja aku Ace."

"A-Acey?"

"Ace!"

"Ecce?"

"ACE!"

"Ah, aku mengerti! Semoga kita bisa menjadi sahabat baik, Esey! Hehehe!" Luffy menyengir lebar. Ace hanya bisa menepuk keningnya lagi dan menggeleng miris. Ia pun lekas berbalik membelakangi Luffy.

"Kau tahu? Menurutku, kau itu adalah seorang pemuda yang sangat baik dan... manis, Luffy."

"E-Eh?" Luffy terbelalak mendengar itu. Degup jantungnya berdebar. Serpihan rona merah menjalar di parasnya dengan instan. Dia tak salah dengar 'kan? "Ma-Manis?"

"Benar. Tapi sayang... kau sedikit bodoh."

"HEI!"

"Hahahaha!"

"E-Enak saja! Aku tidak bodoh, Esce!" Luffy cemberut, simbolik tersinggung. Dihampirinya sang vokalis _Black Spade_ itu. Gema tawa masih saja terlontar dari mulut Ace.

"Kalau kau memang tidak bodoh, coba buktikan padaku. Menyebutkan namaku saja tidak benar. Hahaha..."

"Heee! Enak saja! Lihat ini! Aku pasti akan bisa menyebutkan namamu dengan benar!" Luffy berkacak pinggang. Ia menikam _roommate_nya itu dengan tatapan tajam. "Potugas D. Aze?"

"Salah."

"Bortgas D. Esu?"

"Salah."

"Vurtgas D. Eze?"

"Salah."

"Broungos D. Wez?"

"Salah total."

"Aaakkhh! Kenapa kau memiliki nama yang susah untuk disebutkan, hah! Lidahku terlilit, Axe!"

"Hahaha! Masih salah."

"GAAAHHH!" gema tawa semakin membahana di dalam kamar. Pada akhirnya Luffy berusaha melafalkan nama Ace semalam suntuk hingga benar. Menggoda Luffy memang sangat menyenangkan. Vokalis _Black Spade_ itupun hanya dapat tersenyum dengan keyakinan kuat di hatinya.

Setelah ini, hari-harinya pasti akan menjadi semakin menarik dengan kehadiran Luffy di dekatnya.

* * *

**~AxL~**

**

* * *

**

"_Black Spade_ akan konser di _East Blue_ sebulan lagi, _Minna!_"

"_YATTA!_ _BLACK SPADEEE!_"

"KYAAAAAAAAAA!"

.

.

Esoknya, keadaan kelas jurusan ilmu kelautan lagi-lagi menjadi heboh. Nami sebagai pusat rumor utama, telah menggemborkan sebuah kabar mengenai jadwal konser _Black Spade _yang akan diadakan di kota mereka. Segenap penggemar _band gothic rock _itu menjerit girang. Semua ini sungguh bagaikan mimpi.

"Akhirnya! Tak kusangka bahwa _Black Spade_ akan mengadakan konser di kota kita ini! Hiks... A-Aku sungguh senang sekali!" Vivi tampak begitu terharu. Gadis itu mulai menitikkan percikan air mata kebahagiaannya. Nami mengulum senyum. Ditepuknya pundak kawannya itu.

"Jangan berpuas hati dulu, Vivi! Perang baru saja dimulai! Kita harus mengumpulkan uang mulai dari sekarang karena tiket untuk konser _Black Spade_ tidaklah murah! Dan stok tiket juga sudah dijual mulai sekarang! Kita harus cepat-cepat membelinya sebelum kehabisan!"

"Yang dikatakan Nami benar! Kita harus kerja sambilan untuk mengumpulkan uang! Demi _Black Spade_, apapun akan kulakukan!" semangat Kaya juga tampak berkobar. Ketiga mahasiswi itupun lekas berorasi mengenai perjuangan untuk mendapatkan tiket konser pada para penggemar _Black Spade _yang lain.

Usopp menganga syok.

"Ka-Kaya juga suka pada _Black Spade_?" raut mahasiswa berhidung panjang itu benar-benar tampak syok. Zoro lekas menepuk pundaknya.

"Hah... kenyataan memang pahit, Usopp. Tapi sungguh tak mengherankan jika gadis pujaan hatimu itu juga suka pada _Black Spade_. Karena hampir 89 persen penggemar _Black Spade_ selalu didominasi oleh wanita."

"Ta-Tapi mengapa harus Kaya, Zoro? Aku rela-rela saja jika _band_ tak jelas itu digandrungi oleh para wanita. Ta-Tapi kenapa harus Kaya?" dengan nada dramatis, Usopp mulai berlutut dan meremas dadanya sendiri. Ia menggelengkan kepala dengan raut penyesalan. Zoro hanya bertampang aneh melihat tingkah tak jelas Usopp.

"Kau sepertinya berlebihan, Usopp." Zoro menghela napasnya. Diliriknya Luffy dan ia pun mulai berjalan menghampiri pemuda berambut raven itu. "Eh, Luffy? Jurnal laporanmu sudah selesai?"

"Ase... Aze... Ave... Avse..."

"Luffy?"

"Azse... Axse... Azce..."

"Hei, kenapa kau ini?" dahi Zoro berkerut heran. Kawan berambut ravennya itu tampak serius mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Axe... Azxe... Afe... Asse... Ace... ACE! YES! AKU BERHASIL MENGUCAPKANNYA!" Luffy melonjak dengan begitu girangnya.

Zoro semakin keheranan. "Apa yang baru saja kau ucapkan, Luffy?"

"Eh? Zoro?" kedua obsidian Luffy terbelalak lebar saat mendapati kawan berambut hijaunya itu sudah berdiri tepat di hadapan bangkunya. Sebuah cengiran pun terpapar pada parasnya. "Aku berhasil mengucapkan namanya dengan benar, Zoro! Dengan begini, kau tak bisa mengataiku bodoh, ACEEE!"

"Ace?" gendang telinga Nami mulai bergetar. Ia tidak salah dengar 'kan? Baru saja Luffy mengucapkan nama itu 'kan? "Apa yang kau bilang tadi, Luffy? Tolong ulangi! Aku tidak salah dengar 'kan?"

"Nee?" Luffy menaikkan sebelah alisnya, bingung. Nami kini sudah tampak berjalan menghampirinya.

"Barusan kau bilang apa? Ace?"

"Oh, itu! Iya, benar! Aku sudah berhasil mengucapkan namanya, Nami! ACE! AKU MENGATAKAN ACEEE! Heeheehee!" Nami terbelalak syok mendengar itu. Lekas dicengkramnya pundak Luffy dan ia pun mencoba untuk memastikan ini.

"Ka-Kau mengucapkan Ace, Luffy? ACEE? Ja-Jadi... se-sekarang kau sudah menyukai _Black Spade _ya? Kau suka GOL D. ACE? YANG KAU SEBUTKAN ITU ADALAH ACE SANG VOKALIS _BLACK SPADE _ITU 'KAN, LUFFY? GOL D. ACEEEE!" Nami histeris. Ia tampak berbunga-bunga. "Akhirnya, Tuhan! Aku berhasil membuat Luffy terjangkit virus _Black Spade!_ Luffy sekarang sudah tergabung dalam Ace _fansclub, Minna_!"

"_YATTAAAAA!_"

"_Na-Nani_?" Luffy semakin bingung saat segenap mahasiswi mulai menyoraki pernyataan Nami. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya. Ada kesalahpahaman di sini. "Aku tidak suka _Black Spade_, Nami!"

"Hah? Tapi tadi kau mengatakan Ace 'kan? Ace yang kau maksud itu Gol D. Ace 'kan? Vokalis _band Black Spade!_" Nami bersikeras. Dan gelengan kepala adalah respon yang ia dapatkan.

"Bukan. Ace yang kumaksud di sini bukanlah Ace yang itu. Tapi Ace yang kumaksud di sini adalah Portgas D. Ace! Penghuni apartemen baru yang singgah sementara di kamarku."

"Portgas... D. Ace?" Luffy menganggukkan kepala. Nami tampak syok untuk sesaat. Tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar. "Ja-Jadi bukan Gol D. Ace?"

"Neee, Bukan! Aku bahkan baru tahu jika nama vokalis _Black Spette _adalah Ace." semua mulai bertampang aneh mendengar itu. Luffy sudah salah menyebutkan nama _band_nya. Nami lekas menggelengkan kepala. Pasrah.

"Haah... kupikir Ace yang kau maksud tadi adalah Gol D. Ace."

"Shishishi... tentu saja bukan. Lagipula, Ace yang kumaksudkan ini tidak terlalu buruk! Dia adalah seorang pria yang sangat keren meski agak sedikit... menyebalkan," ujar Luffy cemberut. Ia mulai ingat dengan ledekan Ace yang mengatakan bahwa ia agak sedikit bodoh. Dan berkat ledekan itulah, Luffy berusaha keras agar ia bisa mengucapkan nama _roommate_nya dengan benar.

Dasar _roommate_nya itu...

Dan Nami tetap tak melunturkan raut kekecewaannya. "Tsk! Tapi tetap saja dia bukan Ace _Black Spade! _Percuma ia menjadi _roommate_mu kalau ia bukanlah Ace yang asli. Karena satu-satunya Ace terkeren dan terbaik di dunia ini hanyalah Gol D. Ace! Tak ada yang lain! Kalian setuju denganku 'kan, _Minna_?"

"SETUJUUUU! GOL D. ACE _IS THE BEST!_"

Segenap mahasiswa di dalam kelas hanya dapat ber_sweatdrop_ ria. Vivi mulai bertopang dagu dan tenggelam dalam dunia khayalannya.

"Haah... mendengar kisah Luffy yang memiliki seorang _roommate_ bernama Ace, aku jadi membayangkan... bagaimana rasanya kalau aku memiliki _roommate_ dan _roommate_ itu adalah Gol D. Ace. Oh Tuhan, aku pasti akan menjadi gadis yang paling beruntung di dunia ini." segenap mahasiswi yang mendengarkan hal itu juga ikut berbinar. Mereka mulai membayangkan gambaran Vivi.

"Oh Tuhan! Aku akan melakukan apapun agar aku bisa sekamar dengan Ace!"

"Aku juga! Aku rela terjun ke jurang asal aku bisa bersama dengan Gol D. Ace!"

"Aku akan mendapat serangan jantung jika Ace memilihku untuk menjadi pasangan rumahnya! Dia Dewaku! Kyaaaaa~ Aceeeee~"

"Hanya orang gila yang tak mau sekamar dengan Ace!"

"SETUJUUU!"

"Oh, Ace... _We love you so much_... KYAAAAA~"

Dan keadaan kelas pun kembali bising oleh jeritan para _fangirl_. Luffy hanya dapat menggelengkan kepala melihat segenap fenomena itu. Ia sungguh tak habis pikir, apa hebatnya Gol D. Ace sampai seluruh mahasiswi bisa menggilainya seperti itu? Hah, ia bahkan berpikir bahwa _roommate_nya, yakni Portgas D. Ace, juga tak kalah kerennya. _Roommate_nya juga cukup tampan, macho dan juga begitu regal. Kalau boleh jujur, Luffy sungguh mengakui bahwa _roommate_nya itu sangat keren.

Dan nalar pemuda bermata obsidian itupun mulai melahirkan sebuah pertanyaan besar berserpih kurositas.

Luffy sungguh penasaran.

"Jika Gol D. Ace dan Portgas D. Ace dipertemukan satu sama lain, kira-kira... siapa yang lebih keren ya?"

Pertanyaan itu akan selalu mengambang dalam benaknya. Kenaifan menutup adanya jawaban. Luffy tak akan pernah sanggup menjawab itu. Setidaknya sampai ia tahu bahwa...

Sang _rockstar_ legendaris dan _roommate_nya itu adalah orang... yang sama.

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N: **Makasih buat yang udh _mereview_! Satu _review_ itu akan menambah satu pelita semangat saya dalam mengupdet fic ini! ^^ Dan balasan _review_ akan dibalas oleh _Miss_ _Beauty_ Dadan dan Makino-_san_!

Dadan: Haha! _nickname_ _Beauty_ Dadan lebih cocok buat daku ketimbang _curly_ Dadan!

Makino: ^^; #_Sweatdrop_

**via sasunaru**

Dadan: Hohoho! Aku 'kan emang _biutipul getoo looch_~ huahahaha! #OOC

Makino: Tepat di saat Anda me_review_ _chapter kemarin_, di saat yang sama pula _fic_ ini telah updet. Sungguh cepat 'kan? xD #Jleeeb

**Arale L Ryuuzaki**

Makino: _Hint Sho-Ai _pasti akan berkembang seiring plot. Ikutin terus ya! ^^

Dadan: Dan pasangan ZoSan mungkin akan muncul di _chapter_ depan. Sabar buat _romance_nya karena _author _ingin membuat cinta keduanya merekah secara realistis. Huohohohoh! _Arigato review_nya!

**Monkey Loses Bananas **

Makino: ZoSannya di _chapter _depan mungkin. Dan itupun belum langsung mendadak _romance_. Pasti ada proses. ^^

Dadan: Siapa bilang _review_ Anda adalah sampah? Tanpa _review_, _author_ tak akan bersemangat mengerjakan _fic_ ini. Karena dengan _review_, ia bisa tahu bahwa _fic_ ini bisa diterima atau tidak oleh para _reader_. Fuhuhuhu! Arigato _review_nya! Nantikan aksi keren saya yaa di _next_ chap~

Makino: #_Sweatdrop_

**Demon D. Dino**

Makino: Makasih buat pujiannya dan _review_nya! ^^

Dadan: Eh, itu apartemen saya lho~ Mau? Ayo, masih ada stok kamar kosong di sini. Tapi jika pintu Anda dibobol Garp, uhh... harap maklumi orang gila itu. =="a

**Muthiamomogi**

Dadan: Tuh! _D brother_ udah ketemu di _chap_ ini. Dan itu karena aku gitu lhoo yang maksa si _brat_ Ace singgah di kamar si _brat_ Luffy~ Muahahaha!

Makino: Eh? Bukannya udah ada garis tepi ya? Masih kurang jelas? O.o Semoga dengan tambahan simbol AxL di tengah garis, bisa lebih melebarkan jaraknya. _Arigato_ _review_nya! ^^

**N.h**

Dadan: Tuh! Mereka udah ketemu berkat aku! Hahaha! Hadiah buatku mana, eh? Aku ingin uang! #Jleeb

Makino: _Arigato reviewnya_! ^^

**Meiko Namikaze **

Dadan: Makasih untuk sarannya soal nomor! Dan Garp... dia emang tugasnya ngancurin pintu... =="

Makino: O_o" Hu-Huwaa... _author_ terancam dicakar klo updet gak bilang! Pasti bilang kok! ^^

Ace: #Mendadak nongol# setujuuu! Ayo, penuhin _fandom_ ini dengan _D-cest_! Aku sayang Luffy! Huahahaha! XD #Nyebarin api ke Garp sebagai wujud kegembiraan#

Garp: HOIII!

Luffy: o_o" _Ni-Niichan_...

Makino: _A-Arigato reviewnya_! ^^'

**Domi**

Dadan: Nyiahahaha! _Nickname_ itu lebih pas 'kan buatku? Udah dari sononya _kalee_, aku ini _Beautiful_~ Huahahahaha! #_OOC_

Makino: #_Sweatdrop_#

Garp: O_O Ya Tuhan! Saya imut! Saya dibilang imut! _Thanks God_! TTwTT #Nangis _lebay_# #_OOC to the max!_

Makino: _D Brother_ disini bukan saudara. Maklum settingnya AU total. _Arigato reviewnya_! :D

Yup! Sampai jumpa di _next chapter_! Don't forget to _**Review**_~ xD


	4. Deeper Relationship

**One Piece © Eiichiro Oda**

**Undercover Rockstar © Viero D. Eclipse**

**Pairing: Ace x Luffy (AceLu), Slight Zoro x Sanji (ZoSan)**

**Genre: Romance/Humor/Drama**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: AU, Shounen Ai (BoyxBoy Love!)**

**Don't like? Don't read!**

* * *

**-Chapter 3-**

**Deeper Relationship**

.

Jika dawai intuisi satu insan telah terpetik dengan lembutnya kebaikan, salahkah jika ia meminta kedekatan yang lebih padamu?

.

* * *

Sepulang kampus, dengan _deadline_ tugas berdurasi lama.

Saat yang tepat untuk berlatih kendo bagi seorang... Roronoa Zoro.

.

.

Pemuda dengan serpihan hijau pada hamparan rambutnya itu tampak berjalan dengan ritme yang begitu statis. Tas ranselnya merebak ke kanan dan ke kiri, menggantung tepat di pundak kanannya. Tangan kirinya menggenggam sebilah pedang bambu. Keseriusan terpapar di parasnya. Satu motif yang hendak direalisasikan.

Ia ingin pergi ke_ gym _klub kendo.

Kendo? Ya benar. Zoro telah tergabung dalam pusat klub Kendo yang ada di wilayah _East Blue_. Ilmu bela diri yang satu itu merupakan salah satu obsesi Zoro. Mahasiswa berambut hijau itu memang gemar menerapkan seni berpedang. Kecintaan ayahnya pada seni berpedang semenjak dulu sepertinya telah menurun pada mahasiswa _mugiwara_ tersebut.

Taburan para pejalan kaki menjadi sebuah panorama klise yang menghantam pandangan Zoro. Ia harus melalui rutinitas itu hampir setiap harinya. Tak ada keluhan yang terlontar dari mulutnya. Jika memang begini aktivitasnya, maka jalani saja apa adanya tanpa perlu banyak protes.

Sungguh sebuah prinsip yang sangat '_Let it flow_' dari seorang Roronoa Zoro.

Dan itulah dia. Suka atau tak suka, ia sungguh tak peduli dengan persepsi orang lain.

Pedang bambunya tampak terayun dengan lemasnya. Kedua matanya memandang bosan. Deretan kompleks bangunan kini menjadi panoramanya. Sungguh tak berubah. Rangkaian deret pasar tetap saja ramai. Penjual buku-buku bekas masihlah tampak menjajakan dagangannya. Sebuah gedung _bank _berdiri dengan megahnya. Rumah sakit dikerumuni banyak pasien dan taman kecil di sampingnya pun juga dipenuhi anak-anak kecil. Tak ada yang berubah.

Bahkan Restoran... _Baratie_.

_Baratie_.

Restoran yang terletak tepat di samping taman itu juga ramai akan pengunjung. Rata-rata pengunjungnya adalah pengunjung kelas atas yang memiliki selera elit dan juga kaya raya. Hal itu sangat wajar mengingat _Baratie_ adalah satu-satunya restoran _high-class _yang ada di _East Blue_. Daftar harga makanan yang bisa terbilang mahal itu cukup mampu untuk membuat seorang mahasiswa dengan uang saku pas-pasan macam Zoro, bisa mendadak miskin jika ia makan di restoran itu.

Pengecualian untuk Luffy.

Kawannya itu bisa makan sepuasnya di _Baratie_ dengan konsekuensi bahwa Garplah yang menanggung semua biayanya. Sungguh seorang cucu yang merepotkan.

Kembali pada pokok permasalahan utama. Selain harga makanan yang terbilang mahal, satu lagi alasan yang membuat Zoro enggan untuk singgah sebentar saja di restoran itu.

S.

A.

N.

J.

I.

Ya. Lima susunan abjad itu akan membentuk sebuah nama yang tak ingin diucapkan oleh Zoro. Nama dari rival abadinya. Salah seorang juru masak restoran _Baratie_. Dalam nalar Zoro, S-A-N-J-I hanyalah seorang pria abnormal yang memiliki sepasang alis berbentuk abnormal dan memiliki kebiasaan abnormal dengan jatuh cinta pada setiap wanita yang ia pandang.

_Mr. Triple Abnormal._

Hah, sepertinya julukan itu sungguh pantas untuk menggambarkan perilaku rivalnya. Dari dulu mereka memang tak pernah akur. Selalu saja cekcok karena hal yang sepele. Dan Zoro tak habis pikir, mengapa _Mr. Triple Abnormal_ itu selalu saja senang mencari gara-gara dengannya? Beradu mulut. Unjuk gigi dengan untaian diksi berskala kebun binatang. Belum lagi dengan baku hantam secara fisik. Juru masak _Baratie_ itu bukanlah orang yang lemah. Zoro selalu saja kesulitan melawan teknik tendangan S-A-N-J-I hanya dengan bersenjatakan pedang bambunya saja.

Dan mereka selalu saja seimbang. Tak ada yang menang ataupun kalah.

Hal itu semakin menambah ngangahan jurang mereka sebagai sepasang rival abadi.

Zoro sungguh tak ingin berinteraksi dengan pemuda berambut pirang itu.

"Cih!" mendecih kesal, mahasiswa _mugiwara _itupun memalingkan pandangannya dari _Baratie_ dan berusaha mempercepat langkahnya agar ia bisa segera menjauh dari tempat rivalnya.

Namun sayang, seribu sayang...

Tak ada yang bisa menduga datangnya badai distopia.

"GUK! GUK! GRAUUKK!"

"HEII! A-APA-APAAN INI! AAARRGGHHH!" secara tak terduga, seekor anjing _rottweiler _mendadak berlari dari arah belakang Zoro dan lekas menggigit pedang kendo miliknya. Pemuda berambut hijau itu syok dan mencoba mempertahankan pedangnya. Anjing itu semakin menggigit erat pedangnya dan menyeretnya ke samping. Sedang sang korban mulai berteriak tak jelas dan melayangkan tendangan tepat di kepala _rottweiler _secara bertubi-tubi. Pergulatan mahasiswa VS anjing itu semakin memasuki tahap liar dan segenap pejalan kaki yang melintas pun kini sudah menganggap bahwa Zoro... adalah seorang pasien yang baru saja kabur dari rumah sakit jiwa.

"ANJING GILA! LE-LEPASKAN PEDANGKU, BRENGSEK! AAKKHH!"

"GUKK! GROAARR!"

Keduanya sama-sama persisten. Keduanya sama-sama menggeram. Segenap saksi mata yang memandang hanya dapat mematung takjub. Dalam pergulatan itu, sudah tak bisa dibedakan lagi, mana yang anjing dan mana yang manusia. Kedua makhluk itu sungguh terlalu brutal, frontal dan sangat nakal.

"I-INI ANJING MILIK SIAPA SEBENARNYA, HAH? BRENGSEK! LEPASKAN PEDANGKU! CEPAT LEPASKAN, ANJING JAHANAM!"

"GRRRR! GRAUUUKK!"

"AAARRGGHHH!"

Zoro terpental ke bawah saat anjing _rottweiler_ nista itu menerjang tubuhnya. Setelah berhasil menumbangkan tubuh korbannya, sang anjing lekas menggigit pedang bambu incarannya dan membawanya kabur menuju ke suatu tempat. Kehororan merajalela di paras Zoro saat ia menatap kemana arah tujuan anjing itu pergi.

Anjing itu telah membawa pedang kendo miliknya.

Menuju.

Restoran.

_Baratie_.

...

"Oh, _Shit_!"

* * *

"Kau semakin cantik saja hari ini, Nona Alvida~"

"Ah, terima kasih atas pujiannya, Sanji-_kun_~"

Dengan sangat cekatan, Sanji menghidangkan menu spesial pada para pelanggan restorannya. Khusus untuk para pelanggan wanita, Sanji sebagai juru masak utama restoran _Baratie_lah yang akan mengantarkan makanannya dengan senang hati. Ditambahkan dengan bonus pelayanan spesial berupa rayuan gombal tingkat tinggi dan kedipan mata maut dari Sanji. Oh Tuhan, hal itu sungguh merupakan sebuah paket _fans service _yang tak penting.

"Selamat menikmati hidangan kami, Nona manis~ Nikmatnya hidangan kami sungguhlah tak setara dengan nikmatnya kecantikan yang terpancar dari kalian semua~"

"Aaww..." dan tak tanggung-tanggung. Beberapa dari pelanggan wanita Sanji mulai terbuai dalam badai gombal itu. Membalikkan badan dengan cara yang menurutnya jantan nan gagah, Sanji mulai berjalan meninggalkan meja pelanggan, sok tak acuh dengan para wanita yang kini sedang diterjang serpihan rona merah pada paras mereka masing-masing. Zeff yang menatap fenomena itu hanya dapat menggelengkan kepalanya. Putranya itu memang pantas mendapat titel sebagai seorang pujangga gombal nomor satu di _East Blue_.

"Hah... jika kau seperti ini terus, kau akan sulit menemukan jodohmu, Sanji."

"Huh?" keluhan yang terlontar dari mulut ayahnya itu membuat Sanji menaikkan sebelah alisnya, tak paham. Juru masak utama restoran _Baratie_ lekas berjalan menuju ke dalam dapur. "Apa maksudmu, Ayah?"

"Maksudku adalah... dengan rasa tertarikmu pada setiap wanita yang kau pandang itu, kebimbangan pasti akan menutup jalannya pilihanmu, Sanji. Suatu saat kau harus memiliki seorang pendamping hidup dan kau tak mungkin menikahi seluruh wanita yang ada di dunia ini." penjelasan Zeff hanya dibalas tawa oleh Sanji. Putranya itu mengulum senyum dan lekas meletakkan sepotong daging sapi mentah di atas wajan penggorengannya.

"Kau tak perlu khawatir, Ayah. Aku pasti akan menemukan jodohku nantinya," Sanji mulai meracik bumbu dan menaburkannya tepat di atas daging yang ia goreng. "Jika Ayah masih ragu, bagaimana kalau aku bertaruh?"

"Bertaruh?"

"Ya. Aku bertaruh bahwa... jika saat ini ada seseorang yang mendadak muncul tepat di hadapanku, maka orang itu kelak akan menjadi jodohku. Jika tidak ada satupun orang yang muncul, maka jodohku masihlah belum diijinkan untuk bertemu denganku."

"Jangan berkata seperti itu, Sanji. Ucapanmu itu bisa saja menjadi kenyataan nantinya!" Zeff jelas syok dengan keberanian putranya dalam mempertaruhkan hal seperti itu. Jika orang yang muncul nantinya adalah orang yang baik, maka tak masalah untuk Zeff. Tapi bagaimana jika yang muncul adalah orang yang buruk?

Sanji kembali memaparkan seringai menantang.

"Aku tak mungkin menganggap bahwa setiap orang yang mendadak muncul secara sembarangan di hadapanku adalah jodohku, Ayah. Untuk taruhanku kali ini, akan ada spesifikasinya," pemuda berambut pirang itu lekas mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke arah yang lain.

"Jendela?" dahi Zeff berkerut serius. Sanji menganggukkan kepala.

"Benar. Aku berani bertaruh bahwa jika ada orang yang mendadak muncul di jendelaku dan melompat ke arahku, kelak ia akan menjadi jodohku!"

"Wow..."

Terperanjat. Semua personil juru masak yang ada di dapur menjadi saksi atas pernyataan Sanji. Taruhan itu bagaikan sebuah alegori bahwa -tak mungkin ada sembarangan orang yang mendadak melompat masuk dari jendela dan menerjang Sanji- Peluang terjadinya hal itu akan sangat tipis. Dan ironisnya, tipisnya peluang itu benar-benar menggambarkan betapa rumitnya tali perjodohan Sanji dalam memilih seorang pendamping hidup. Selama kebiasaan abnormalnya untuk jatuh cinta pada setiap gadis cantik yang menghantam penglihatannya masih berlanjut, juru masak utama _Baratie_ itu akan sulit untuk menentukan pilihan.

Sebenarnya Sanji memiliki satu pilihan _paten_. Yakni Nami.

Mahasiswi Universitas _Mugiwara_ itu berhasil menarik perhatian Sanji hingga ke akar-akarnya. Siapa yang tak terpanah melihat kecantikan seorang gadis berambut panjang dengan warna oranye secerah mentari seperti Nami? Sanji pasti akan bertekuk lutut.

Tapi ironis. Sepertinya mahasiswi yang satu itu sangat sulit untuk dipikat hatinya.

Sanji hanya bisa berharap pada taruhannya yang utopis itu.

Seseorang yang mendadak muncul dari jendela dan melompat ke arahnya?

Hah, apakah ada orang yang akan melakukan itu saat ini?

"Sungguh mustahil-"

"GUK! GUKK! GROAAARRR!"

KLONTANG! KEMPRAAANG! ZZSSSHHHH!

"AAAARRRGH! ADA PEDANG KENDO DI WAJAN PENGGORENGANKU!" salah seorang juru masak menjerit histeris. Syok, karena mendadak ada seekor anjing yang menerobos masuk ke dalam dapur dan menerjang wajan penggorengannya. Sebuah pedang bambu terlepas dari gigitan _rottweiler _itu dan terpental tepat di atas daging yang tergoreng di atas wajan. Semua personil dapur mematung horor.

"Ke-Kenapa bisa ada anjing yang masuk ke dalam _Baratie_, hah? A-Anjing siapa ini?" Sanji mulai geram. Dan belum sempat ia menanyakan hal ini lebih lanjut, tiba-tiba Zeff menunjuk ke arah jendela.

"Li-Lihat itu! A-Ada seseorang yang hendak melompat dari jendela!"

"_NANI_!"

Segenap penghuni dapur mengarahkan pandangan mereka ke arah jendela. Sanji menatap horor. Figur yang hendak melompat dari jendela dapurnya tampak berlari dengan kecepatan brutal. Figur itu bertubuh sedikit kekar dan sudah jelas bahwa ia bukanlah wanita. Dan aliran waktu pun seakan tersendat saat gema teriakan yang cukup maskulin telah membahana di penjuru dapur.

"KEMBALIKAN PEDANG KENDOKU, ANJING GILAAA!"

"_NA-NANI_! SU-SUARA ITU! TI-TIDAAAAK! JANGAN KEMARI! JANGAN MASUK KEMARI MELALUI JENDELAAAA!"

Terlambat.

Jeritan horor Sanji sudah tak membawa efek apapun untuk merubah keadaan itu. Sesosok figur berambut hijau dengan raut bringas kini sudah bertengger tepat di jendela _Baratie_. Roronoa Zoro tak memperhatikan keadaan sekelilingnya dan langsung saja menerjang ke dalam dapur.

Menerjang tepat ke arah... S-A-N-J-I.

"_MARIMOOOOO_!"

"Oh, Tuhan! Me-Menyingkirlah dari situ, Abnormal! AAARRRGGGHHHH!"

"KENAPA KAU TAK PERNAH BERHENTI MENYUSAHKANKU, HAH! DASAR KAU RUMPUT LAUT GILAAAAAAAA!"

"AAAAAARRRGGGHHHH!"

"AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHH!"

BRUUUUAAAAAAAAKKK!

"SA-SANJI-_SAMA_!"

Semua seakan terjadi dalam dimensi _slow motion_. Segenap penghuni dapur melotot dan menganga syok. Zoro menerjang tepat ke arah Sanji dan mereka pun jatuh, terpental ke bawah secara bersamaan. Dan sang anjing _rottweiler_ nista itupun telah berhasil kabur dengan membawa sepotong daging sapi mentah dari _Baratie_.

...

Hening.

Zeff pucat, hampir saja mendapat serangan jantung.

Ia harus menerima kenyataan ini. Bahwa putranya...

"Sa-Sanji... jodohmu ternyata adalah seorang... pria."

"_NANI_!" Zoro terkejut mendengar itu. Seakan ada sebuah peluru yang menembus tepat di pelipisnya. Jodoh? Apa maksud dari perkataan Zeff yang sebenarnya?

Dan lekas ditatapnya Sanji yang saat ini terbaring tepat di bawah tubuhnya, tertindih dengan cukup brutal. Raut syok terpapar jelas di paras juru masak utama _Baratie _itu. Penampakan wajah Sanji benar-benar menyerupai seorang anak kecil yang baru saja melihat tanda-tanda hari akhir dunia. Ia masih tetap menganga, tak dapat menguntai satupun kata.

Salah seorang juru masak yang lain pun angkat bicara di tengah keadaan genting itu.

"Sanji-_sama_ sudah bertaruh bahwa orang yang akan muncul di jendela dan menerjang ke arahnya... akan menjadi jodohnya kelak. Siapapun itu. Dan ternyata, orang yang muncul itu..." sang juru masak itu sudah tak mampu lagi menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Zoro kini sudah memandang horor layaknya orang yang terkena _stroke_.

Ia tak salah dengar 'kan?

Bertaruh soal jodoh katanya?

...

...

_What._

_The._

_Hell!_

"AAAARRRGGHHH! AKU BERUBAH PIKIRAN! AKU INGIN MEMBATALKAN TARUHAN ITU! BATALKAAAAAN! AKU TAK MUNGKIN BERJODOH DENGAN KEPALA _MARIMO_ INI! TIDAK MUNGKIIIEEN!" Sanji tiba-tiba menjerit histeris. Dan lipatan sewot lekas terbentuk di samping kening Zoro.

"APA? A-AKU JUGA TAK AKAN MAU DAN TAK AKAN MUNGKIN MENJADI JODOHMU! _BAKA ERO_!"

"INI SEMUA SALAHMU! KENAPA KAU MASUK LEWAT JENDELA DAN MENERJANGKU, _PUNK _NORAK!"

"ITU KARENA AKU HANYA INGIN MENGAMBIL PEDANG KENDOKU, KOKI SARAP!"

"TAPI TETAP SAJA! SEMUA TARUHANKU JADI KACAU GARA-GARA KAU!"

"KAU MENYALAHKANKU? HEI! LAGIPULA, BUAT APA KAU BERTARUH SEPERTI INI SEGALA? KAU TOLOL ATAU APA, HAH!"

Dan pertikaian dalam rumah tangga pun sudah tak dapat terhindarkan lagi. Sanji melayangkan tendangan dan Zoro pun dengan sigap menghadang tendangan pemuda pirang itu dengan pedang kendo miliknya yang sudah setengah hangus. Zeff menggelengkan kepala, miris dengan segenap kenyataan ini. Apa putranya dan pria berambut hijau itu tak sadar?

Bahwa mereka sudah bertengkar layaknya pasangan suami istri?

"Zeff-_sama_, apakah Anda baik-baik saja?" asisten Zeff tampak khawatir. Dan pemilik restoran _Baratie_ itu hanya dapat mengelus dada. Pasrah.

"Aku akan terima kenyataan jika pada akhirnya putraku akan menikah dengan orang itu. Aku sudah ikhlas..."

* * *

**~AxL~**

* * *

"Acee~"

"..."

"Aceee!"

"..."

"ACEEEEEE!"

"Berhentilah memanggil namaku seperti itu, Luffy!"

"Shishishi! Aku tidak bodoh 'kan, Ace? Aku bisa menyebut namamu dengan benar, neee!" Ace hanya dapat menghela napas pasrah mendengar itu. Ia sudah tampak terduduk di kursi ruang makan Luffy. Terdiamlah ia memperhatikan _roommate_nya yang kini telah menghidangkan makanan di atas meja. Sepiring nasi untuknya dan sepuluh piring nasi untuk Luffy.

Dahi Ace berkerut melihat itu.

"Sebanyak itukah porsi makanmu?"

"Nee?" sebelah alis Luffy naik sebelah. Ia menatap jari telunjuk Ace yang kini terarah pada tumpukan piringnya. Gema tawa terlontar dari mulutnya. "Hahaha! Ini sebenarnya masih kurang. Aku harus belajar untuk menghemat makanan."

"Hah? Menghemat makanan?" Ace memasang tampang aneh. Nalarnya mulai mengkalkulasikan segenap realitas ini. Sepuluh porsi piring setiap kali makan dan jika satu hari _roommate_nya itu makan dua kali, itu artinya perhari ia sudah menghabiskan dua puluh piring makanan?

'Hemat apanya?'

"Mmhhh! Nyamm! Ayo, makanlah, Ace! Kalau tidak, jatah makanmu akan kucuri setelah ini!"

"Eh? Ja-Jangan!" setengah panik, sang _rockstar_ itu lekas melahap habis makanannya secepat yang ia bisa. Ia tak ingin menanggung resiko kelaparan. Luffy hanya dapat tertawa melihat itu.

"Kau terlihat seperti orang yang tak pernah makan selama lima tahun, Ace! Shishishi... kau lucu!"

"Aku seperti ini juga karena ancamanmu itu, tahu! Dasar, kau ini..."

"Heeheehee... _gomene_!" Luffy menggaruk belakang kepalanya seraya mengunyah kumpulan daging di mulutnya. Ace lagi-lagi hanya dapat menghela napas pasrah. Kembali diliriknya sang _meat lover _itu dan secercah kurositas pun muncul di benaknya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa makan sebanyak itu tapi berat badanmu tidak naik sedikitpun? Kau terlihat seperti orang yang tak terlalu suka makan jika dilihat dari kurusnya fisikmu itu." Luffy mengulum senyumnya dengan justifikasi itu. Ia sendiri sebenarnya juga tak mengerti, mengapa bobotnya tak bisa bertambah dengan kadar makannya yang sangat berlebihan seperti ini.

"Entahlah. Aku menganggap bahwa ini adalah misteri! Setidaknya aku bersyukur karena tak memiliki tubuh sebesar kakekku."

"Ah, kau benar juga. Aku juga lega saat tahu bahwa kau tidak seseram kakekmu. Pria itu sudah dengan brutalnya menghancurkan pintu kamarku." Ace memijat keningnya, ironi. Luffy tampak melahap satu potong daging terakhirnya dan melayangkan tatapan bersalah pada Ace.

"_Amfu minya maaf atas ferbuatan kakekku, Ace. Nyia sudah menghancurkanmm ...mmmfintumu_!"

"Hei, jangan berbicara saat mulutmu masih penuh dengan makanan seperti itu," keluh Ace singkat. Lekas diraihnya kain serbet yang terletak di atas meja dan ia pun mulai mengusapkan kain serbet itu di sela mulut Luffy. "Tenang saja. Kakekmu hanya salah paham soal ini. Ia tak sengaja melakukan itu."

Luffy terdiam sejenak, membiarkan Ace membersihkan bumbu daging yang belepotan di mulutnya. Kain serbet itu diusapkan dengan sangat lembut dan hati-hati. Luffy terpanah dengan aksi itu. Baru kali ini ada orang yang mau membersihkan mulutnya seperti ini. Keheningan pun terjadi. Dan simpulan senyum sarkas pun terpapar di paras tampan sang vokalis. "Hah! Belepotan sekali. Kau makan seperti bayi saja, Luffy."

"Eh?" paras Luffy menciut secara mendadak. Ia mulai merasa tersinggung. "Aku tidak makan seperti bayi, Ace!"

"Ah, semakin terlihat seperti bayi."

"Heeee! Kenapa kau suka meledekku seperti ini, hah!"

"Aku tidak meledekmu!"

"Lalu ini?"

"Ini _concrit_."

"Bleeeeh! Sama saja!" Luffy menjulurkan lidahnya, cemberut. Gema tawa membahana dari mulut Ace. Hanya dalam waktu sehari ia bermalam di kamar 126. Dan ia bisa seakrab ini dengan pemiliknya.

Luffy...

Ah, pemuda lugu ini. Pagi tadi, ia sudah menghabiskan sebelas piring makanannya dan berkeliling-keliling sendiri memutari kamar hanya untuk mencari sepasang sepatunya yang hilang satu. Suara benda berjatuhan di lantai akibat ulahnya sungguh sukses membuat Ace terbangun dari tidurnya. Sang _rockstar_ itupun beranjak dari sofanya dan mulai menatap ke arah pelaku utama yang menghasilkan semua kekacauan ini. Pemilik kamar 126 tersebut sudah terlihat begitu berantakan. Kemeja tak terkancing, sabuk yang serba miring, rambut acak-acakkan, mulutnya tampak menggigit sepotong paha ayam goreng dan risleting tas ranselnya pun menganga dengan lebarnya, mencoba memuntahkan buku-bukunya untuk keluar. Wajah polosnya menyiratkan sedikit rasa bahagia saat tahu bahwa _roommate_ barunya itu ternyata sudah bangkit dari alam mimpi.

"Luffy?"

"Nee, Axze! Kau sudah bangun? Baguslah! Aku hendak berangkat kuliah! Jika kau ingin makan, ada persediaan makanan di kulkas! Tolong jangan kau habiskan semua! Aku akan kembali sore nanti! Kau tak apa-apa 'kan kutinggal sendiri?"

Ace terdiam sejenak mendengar itu. Kedua obsidian miliknya menatap Luffy tanpa ekspresi. Mahasiswa _mugiwara_ itu hanya melebarkan pandangan matanya. Terdiam, seolah menunggu respon.

Ah, bahkan Ace harus menerima kenyataan bahwa di pagi buta begini, Luffy masih salah menyebutkan namanya.

Sungguh nasib...

"Aku adalah seorang pria yang sudah berumur 22 tahun, Luffy. Kau pikir aku takut berada sendirian di dalam kamar apartemenmu ini?"

"Hehehe... siapa tahu saja 'kan?" Luffy menggaruk belakang kepalanya, terkekeh pelan. Tak membutuhkan waktu lama bagi nalarnya untuk mengingat sesuatu. "Ya ampun! La-Laporan jurnalku belum selesai! Smoker-_sensei_ akan menghukumku nanti! Ah, aku berangkat dulu, Axey! Pulang dari kampus nanti, aku pasti akan bisa menyebutkan namamu dengan benar! Lihat saja nanti! _Ja Ne_!"

Braak!

Pintu kamar mulai tertutup dan mahasiswa _mugiwara _itupun sudah tak nampak lagi di hamparan pandangan Ace. Dan benar saja. Sepulangnya dari kampus, Luffy sungguh berhasil menyebutkan namanya. Dan hampir satu jam lebih pemuda itu menggemakan nama "Ace" di penjuru kamar.

Hmm... Jika dipikirkan lagi...

Memang, tingkah dan antusiasme Luffy terkadang sedikit membuat Ace merasa terganggu. Tapi sungguh, ia tak bisa berkilah bahwa segenap perlakuan pemuda polos itu padanya selalu saja sukses membuat untaian senyum tersimpul di mulutnya. Semua hal yang dimiliki oleh pemuda itu sungguh sangat menarik di mata Ace. Semangat tinggi itu. Optimisme. Tekad baja. Dan kejujuran Luffy. Semua itu membuat Luffy terkesan adiktif. Ace selalu ingin tersenyum jika berada di dekat mahasiswa itu.

Hah, bayangkan saja. Ia dikenal sebagai seorang pria yang sangat dingin. Apalagi jika ia berhadapan dengan orang baru, ia akan sulit untuk membuka diri. Ia juga tak mengumbar senyum pada sembarang orang. Bahkan saat ia berada di hadapan para _fans_, ia hanya melayangkan senyum palsu. Tak ada kesenangan hakiki dalam pancaran matanya. Ia hanya akan tersenyum secara sungguh-sungguh jika berada di dekat sahabatnya saja. Dan Luffy... hanya dengan satu hari pertemuan saja, pemuda itu mampu membuat Ace tersenyum murni seperti ini.

Kedua obsidian yang dingin itu kini memancarkan sedikit serpihan kelembutan.

Seakan ada perasaan hangat yang menggetarkan dawai intuisi Ace setiap kali Monkey D. Luffy melayangkan senyum lebar padanya.

Mahasiswa muda itu sungguh spesial.

Tak terkecuali sekarang.

Bahkan secara refleks, telapak tangan Ace dengan sendirinya telah mengambil secercah kain serbet dan ia pun mulai menyeka mulut Luffy yang tampak belepotan makanan. Tak ada penalaran dalam tindakan itu. Intuisi telah menggerakkan kehendaknya. Semakin lama, pemuda polos yang merupakan _roommate_nya itu semakin memberi efek magnet pada Ace. Semakin keras Ace menyangkal...

Ia tak akan bisa bertahan lama untuk segera menunjukkan sentuhan perhatiannya pada Luffy.

Perasaan nyaman yang tak dimengerti ini...

'Biarlah berkembang dengan sendirinya...' batin Ace singkat. Ya. Ia hanya akan pasrah pada kuasa sang waktu.

Untuk sekarang...

Jalani saja apa yang sudah terjadi di depan mata.

"Nee, Ace?"

"Hmm?"

"Boleh aku tanya sesuatu padamu?" pernyataan itu membuyarkan lamunan Ace. Kedua obsidiannya mulai sedikit membelalak saat Luffy sudah mendekat padanya. Kain serbetnya masih ia tahan di samping mulut Luffy. Jarak mereka begitu tipis dan ia pun tak habis pikir, mengapa Luffy selalu saja senang dengan jarak mereka yang sedekat ini?

Mahasiswa itu selalu saja fokus memperhatikan wajahnya dengan sangat _observant_.

Terkadang Ace bingung, harus menginterpretasikan hal ini sebagai apa.

Ia bahkan ragu jika pemuda lugu macam Luffy memiliki motif terselubung.

"Kau ingin tanya apa?"

"Aku ingin tanya... apa kau betah singgah di sini?"

"Huh?" kedua alis Ace bertaut serius. Kenapa pertanyaan ini tiba-tiba dilontarkan padanya? "Mengapa kau tanyakan hal ini padaku?"

"Aku hanya ingin tahu saja."

Hening.

Ace memejamkan kedua matanya dan lantas menyeringai.

"Lumayan. Aku cukup betah meskipun hanya tidur di atas kursi sofamu dan hanya mendapatkan jatah makanan sepiring saja."

"Hei! Kau berkata seakan-akan aku telah memberikan sebuah pelayanan yang cukup sadis padamu. Kau sendiri 'kan yang meminta semua itu?" Luffy merutuk kesal. Melipat kedua tangannya di dada dan membuang pandangan ke samping. Gema tawa yang begitu pelan kembali terdengar dari mulut Ace.

"Hahaha... ya, aku tahu. Aku yang meminta untuk tidur di sofa dan aku yang meminta untuk makan dengan porsi sepiring." dan hal itu semata-mata bukan karena Ace tak suka makan. Jangan salah. Vokalis _Black Spade_ yang satu itu sebelum menjadi terkenal seperti sekarang, ia sudah dikenal sebagai seorang penggila makanan, sama seperti Luffy. Hanya saja saat ini Ace sudah menjadi publik figur, ia haruslah menjaga pola makannya dengan baik.

_Black Spade_ akan kehilangan banyak _fans_ jika vokalisnya mendadak gendut dan berlemak.

Dan lagipula, jika ia ketahuan makan dengan porsi berlebihan...

Shanks pasti akan membunuhnya.

Manajer berambut merahnya itu bisa menjadi orang yang sangat mengerikan jika ia mau.

Dan Ace tak ingin mengambil konsekuensi terburuk itu.

"Tenang saja, Luffy. Setelah pintu kamarku diperbaiki, kau tak akan kehilangan seporsi makananmu lagi setiap harinya. Aku akan kembali ke kamarku lagi." Ace mulai tertawa dengan nada bercanda. Luffy tampak terdiam dan menunduk dengan hal itu. Sama sekali tak menemukan adanya sesuatu yang lucu dalam pernyataan Ace. Dan dahi Ace berkerut serius. Kenapa lagi dengan anak ini? Bukankah ia senang jika jatah makanannya tak berkurang, eh?

"Aku tak keberatan jika kau singgah lebih lama lagi di sini, Ace."

"Eh?" Ace ditikam Luffy dengan tatapan ambigu. Sebuah tatapan yang menyiratkan suatu harapan. Tapi harapan apa itu? "A-Apa maksudmu dengan singgah lebih lama lagi di sini?"

"Aku sendirian di sini. Dan aku benci jika merasa kesepian." pandangan Luffy tampak sendu. Mahasiswa _mugiwara_ itupun lekas memejamkan kedua obsidiannya dan lalu kembali menikam Ace dengan tatapan determinasi. "Aku cukup senang dengan kehadiranmu di sini, Ace. Dengan kau singgah di kamarku seperti ini, aku tak akan merasa kesepian lagi. Aku bisa memiliki... teman."

"Luffy..." Ace sungguh terperanjat dengan pengakuan itu. Tak pernah terlintas di benaknya bahwa pemuda energetik macam Luffy bisa memendam perasaan gundah seperti ini. Pemuda itu selalu tampak riang dan bersemangat.

Dan ternyata, Luffy juga bisa takut dengan... kesendirian.

Kedua obsidian itu masihlah menatap lekat. Tak memiliki niatan untuk memutus kontak mata. "Di kampus, aku memiliki banyak teman tentu saja. Ada Zoro, Usopp, Nami bahkan Sanji di _Baratie_. Tapi di sini. Di kamar ini. Aku sendiri. Aku tak punya teman," Luffy menghela napasnya untuk sejenak. "Dan kau pun datang kemari dengan sikapmu yang sedikit menyebalkan itu. Meski baru sehari kau singgah di sini, aku sungguh tak ingin kau pergi, Ace."

"Hah?"

Apa?

Ia tak salah dengar 'kan?

Luffy tak ingin dia pergi?

Ace seakan membeku. Yang pada awalnya ia menyangka bahwa ucapan Luffy hanyalah lelucon, tapi ia salah. Luffy benar-benar serius dengan ucapannya. Kedua alisnya bertaut serius. Ia masih skeptis akan hal ini. "Katamu aku ini sedikit menyebalkan? Jika begitu, kenapa kau masih ingin aku berada di sini?"

"Itu karena hanya ada kau di sini, Ace! Hanya ada kau dan tak ada orang lain. Dan aku ingin berteman denganmu. Sungguh-sungguh ingin menjadi teman! Tak peduli jika kau menyebalkan atau tidak. Apakah permintaanku ini salah, nee?"

...

Hening.

Tidak. Tidak ada yang salah dengan permintaan tulus itu. Luffy hanya memiliki niatan baik. Dan baru kali ini Ace bertemu dengan orang dengan hati sejernih Luffy.

Sejenak, tak ada yang menguntai kata untuk mengisi jeda keheningan itu. Mereka hanya dapat saling memandang dengan persepsi masing-masing. Luffy memperjuangkan determinasinya dengan kedua obsidiannya itu. Ace pun menghela napasnya. Pasrah. "Kau tahu 'kan bahwa aku tak mungkin tinggal di sini selamanya denganmu?"

"Aku tahu itu! Tapi setidaknya, kau bisa singgah beberapa hari lagi di sini. Setelah pintu kamarmu diperbaiki, singgahlah tiga sampai lima hari lagi! Kumohon, Ace! Kau mau 'kan singgah beberapa hari lagi di kamarku ini? Ya? Mau ya?" dan Luffy pun mengerahkan senjata andalannya. Wajah lugu itu jika sedang memohon, akan benar-benar sulit untuk dinafikkan. Ace mulai gentar dengan sisi Luffy yang satu ini.

Gah! Kenapa Luffy bisa memiliki wajah tak berdaya seperti itu?

Ace akan menjadi orang ternista di dunia ini jika ia tega menolak permohonan itu.

Sungguh Tuhan... Wajah itu...

"I-Iya. Akan kupertimbangkan lagi. Sudah! Hentikan ekspresi jelekmu itu! Aku tak tahan melihatnya!" Ace mengeluh frustasi. Sebuah cengiran pun terpapar di paras Luffy.

"_Yatta, neee! Arigato, Ace! _Heeheehee!" mahasiswa _mugiwara_ itupun mulai melonjak girang. Dikepalkan tangannya ke atas dan Luffy pun bergaya layaknya seorang pejuang yang baru saja memenangkan peperangan. Ace lagi-lagi tak bisa menahan simpulan senyum di parasnya. _Roommate_nya itu benar-benar memiliki kekuatan untuk mengendalikan intuisinya.

"Nyaaam! Mhhh!"

Tunggu sebentar.

Kenapa sepotong daging terakhir milik Ace bisa mendadak berpindah tempat di mulut Luffy?

...

_What the hell_?

"Hei! I-Itu 'kan jatah daging terakhirku, Luffy! Kenapa kau makan, hah! Kembalikan!"

"Gaaahh! Aku masih lapar, Aceeee!" dan duel perebutan daging pun telah terjadi. Luffy berusaha keras mempertahankan paha ayam goreng milik Ace yang ada di mulutnya. Sedangkan Ace mulai menarik tulang paha ayam itu dari mulut Luffy. Keduanya semakin bersikeras untuk memperebutkan daging terakhir itu hingga pada akhirnya, suara tapak kaki seseorang mulai terdengar dari balik pintu kamar apartemen.

Tap! Tap! Tap!

"Luuuuffy!"

"Hieeee? I-Itu 'kan suara-"

"He-Hei! Lu-Luffy! Awas! Kau menginjak gundukan karpet-Aaaaakkkkhhh!"

"_N-NANI_? HU-HUAAAAAAAHHH!"

BRUUUUAKKK!

Dengan gerakan cepat, keduanya pun terjatuh ke bawah. Luffy tanpa sengaja telah tersandung gundukan karpet. Mahasiswa _mugiwara _itupun dapat merasakan bahwa tubuhnya jatuh tepat di atas tubuh Ace dan mulutnya pun telah terhantam dengan suatu hamparan yang cukup lembut.

Dan sang vokalis _Black Spade_, Portgas D. Ace terbelalak... syok.

_Roommate_nya sudah terjatuh tepat di atas tubuhnya. Paras Luffy telah menghantam paras bagian kanannya dengan cukup keras. Dan tanpa disengaja, bibir Luffy menempel tepat pada pipinya dengan sangat lekat. Pemuda itu tak sengaja mencium pipi kanannya. Mereka tak bergeming dalam posisi seperti itu. Terlalu syok dengan realitas yang ada. Sekujur tubuh terasa panas berkat kontak itu. Serpihan rona merah mulai menjalar di paras keduanya.

Dan pintu kamar apartemen mereka pun pada akhirnya mulai terbuka dengan sangat kasar!

BRAAAAAAKKK!

"LUUUUUUUUUFFY, KAKEK SUDAH DA- ASTAGA! DEMI NAMA KEADILAN DAN DEMI PAKAIAN DALAM SENGOKU! APA-APAAN KALIAN INI, HAAAHHH!" serangan jantung hampir saja menyerang Garp saat panorama mesra telah menikam tepat di kedua hamparan penglihatannya. Pria tua itu benar-benar berparas horor. Dan dua orang penghuni kamar 126 itu seakan menghadapi mimpi terburuk mereka.

Ini benar-benar sangat kacau.

"_Ji-Jii-chan_?"

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N: **Yup! Makasih buat yang udah _review_. ^w^ Saya akan mengusahakan untuk updet sekali dalam seminggu. Jika Anda beruntung, saya bisa saja updet dua kali dalam seminggu.

Ace: Untuk balasan _review_ kali ini...

Luffy: Biar kami yang menjawabnya! XD

**Ika UzumakiTeukHyukkie**

Luffy: Makasih buat pujiannya! _Author _akan berusaha untuk updet kilat! xD

Ace: Ahahaha! SETUJUUU! Aku dan Luffy memang pair paling _THE BEST_ di _One Piece_! #_Hugs _Luffy

Luffy: Gaah! Aku tak bisa bernapas, _Nii-chan_! =="

**muthiamomogi**

Luffy: Aree... O.O Muthia-_san_ tau saja jika fic ini bakalan jadi _multichapter_ panjang! Itulah sebabnya kenapa _author_ berusaha untuk updet setiap minggunya. Karena bulan Juli, dia bakal balik lagi di FNI.

Ace: _Sequel_nya Mutenya mungkin dibuat bulan Juli dengan judul "Loud". Hohohoh! _Arigato reviewnya_!

**Angelic Heaven**

Garp: Saya dibilang biadab? Huwaaaaaa! Kejaaaaam! TTATT #_OOC to the max_!

Ace: #_Facepalm_# Kurang mesra tuh! Masa cuman pangku-pangkuan doank! Mana di _chapter_ ini yang kecium cuman pipi pula! Mintain authornya gih! Suruh buat yang lebih mesra lagi! =="

_Author_: WOI!

Luffy: _Arigato_ _review_nya!

**via sasunaru**

Ace: Tau tuh _otouto_. Masa aku dikira sales panci? =="

Luffy: Nyehehehe

Ace: Seminggu sekali, _Author_ akan berusaha untuk updet! Ikuti terus fic ini. _Arigato reviewnya_!

**Arale L Ryuuzaki **

Luffy: _Kawai?_ _Arigato_ pujiannya! ^o^

Ace: Zosannya masih berlanjut kok. _Arigato reviewnya_! #_Grins!_

**Monkey Loses Bananas**

Ace: Semoga Anda puas dengan nasib sial yang melanda ZoSan di chapter ini. Muahahahaha!

ZoSan: #_Deathglare to Ace_#

Luffy: Aku bloon atau polos itu...

Ace: Dua-duanya!

Luffy: HEI!

Ace: Untuk pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu akan terjawab dengan sendirinya seiring dengan berjalannya cerita! Ikuti terus dan _arigato_ _review_nya!

**kitteN Eye'S **

Luffy: Heeheehee... Makasih pujiannya! ^w^

Ace: Seminggu sekali, _author_ akan berusaha untuk updet. Bahkan jika Anda beruntung, dia bisa updet dua kali dalam seminggu. Makasih _review_nya!

**N.h**

Ace: _Otouto_ emang rada kuper. Maklum aja... =="

Luffy: WOI!

Ace: Haha! Perasaan lebih pasti akan tumbuh di antara kami! Tunggu saja! #_Evil Grins_

**Domi**

Ace: _What the hell_? Luffy buatmu? _NO WAY! HE'S MINE_! #_Mera-mera no mi mode: on_# HIKEEEN-GAAAAHHHH! #Disiram air galon ama Luffy#

Luffy: Abaikan kesarapan, Ace! ^w^ _Arigato reviewnya _Domi-_chan_! #Hugs Domi

Ace: _Noooo_... TT_TT _Hugs me too, please Luffy_...

**Vii no Kitsune**

Ace: Apa _chapter_ ini masih kurang panjang buat Anda? O_o

Luffy: _Author_ gak pindah kok. Hanya melebarkan sayap aja xD Dia akan balik ke _Fandom_ Naruto bulan Juli nanti. _Arigato reviewnya_! =D

**Demon D. Dino **

Ace: Namaku emangnya sulit banget ya buat dieja? =="

Author: Setujuu! Aku juga susah waktu pertama kali nyebut nama Ace!

Ace: #Pundung#

Luffy: _Arigato reviewnya_! xD

**Kim D. Meiko **

Ace: Wuiihh... _body_ku bikin orang _nosebleed_! Tapi kenapa Luffy gak _nosebleed_ ya? ==" #Pundung

Luffy: Pair kita masih kalah keren dari Namikazecest, _Nii-chan_! O.O

Ace: Tenang aja, _Otouto_. Meiko-_chan_ tidak akan ikut ngeramein Namikazecest! Muahahaha!

Minato (AU): #Mendadak nongol# Brondong _gue_... #ngorek-ngorek tanah, suram#

Minato (Canon): Udahlah, Min. Ntar bulan Juli nih _Author_ bakal balik lagi ke FNI. Sabar ajalah... =="

Ace: Dan di saat itulah, aku bakal ngeracunin nih otak _author_ dengan ide-ide D-cest yang lainnya! Hahaha!

Minato (AU): #_Death Glare_# Kau ingin kurasengan, eh?

Ace: Boleh! Mau ngerasain _Hiken_ku juga? #_Evil Face_

Minato (Canon): Gah... tinggalkan saja mereka... =="

Luffy: _Arigato reviewnya_! ^w^

Wokeh! _See you all in the next chapter! Don't forget to __**REVIEW**_! :D


	5. Another Incident

**A/N: **Fokus di AceLu. ZoSan di _next Chapter_. _Semi Drama in here_.

* * *

**One Piece © Eiichiro Oda**

**Undercover Rockstar © Viero D. Eclipse**

**Pairing: Ace x Luffy (AceLu), Slight Zoro x Sanji (ZoSan)**

**Genre: Romance/Humor/Drama**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: AU, Shounen Ai (BoyxBoy Love!)**

**Don't like? Don't read!**

* * *

**-Chapter 4-**

**Another Incident**

.

Dalam labirin persepsi, terkadang merambat sebuah parasit keraguan bernamakan... skeptis.

.

* * *

"LUUUUUUUUUFFY, KAKEK SUDAH DA- ASTAGA! DEMI NAMA KEADILAN DAN DEMI PAKAIAN DALAM SENGOKU! APA-APAAN KALIAN INI, HAAAHHH!"

Pernyataan menggelegar itu bagaikan sebuah tanda bahwa dunia akan kiamat. Terutama bagi Ace dan Luffy. Mereka pucat. Mereka benar-benar pucat di saat Monkey D. Garp telah berdiri dengan angkuhnya tepat di depan pintu kamar mereka. Syok. Pria tua itu benar-benar beruntung karena tak mendapat serangan jantung di saat indra penglihatannya menatap sebuah panorama mengejutkan yang terjadi di masa itu. Cucunya, Monkey D. Luffy terlihat menghimpitkan parasnya di pipi kanan seorang pria yang ditindihnya. Paras mereka memerah karena rasa malu. Dan serpihan horor juga tampak menghiasi wajah kedua penghuni kamar 126 itu.

Ini sungguh buruk.

"_Ji-Jii-chan_?" nada Luffy bergetar. Sekujur tubuhnya seakan tersengat listrik di saat kakeknya telah menikam dirinya dengan tatapan penuh amarah. Ace juga sudah tampak sepucat mayat. Mereka harus segera beranjak dari posisi itu.

Secepatnya.

"Apa yang kalian berdua lakukan itu, hah! KALIAN INGIN BERBUAT MESUM YA!" Garp sudah tak dapat menahan emosinya lagi. Ia sungguh tak terima dengan keadaan ini. Ia tak pernah mengajarkan Luffy untuk berbuat mesum. Ya, walaupun ia sendiri sebenarnya juga memiliki otak mesum, tapi setidaknya, ia hanya ingin Luffy menjadi seorang pemuda yang baik dan fokus pada masa depan pendidikannya saja. Dan sekarang, apa yang ia lihat? Cucunya sedang berduaan dengan seorang pria. PRIA? Baiklah. Jika wanita, Garp masih bisa memakluminya. Tapi ini... PRIA?

Sejak kapan Luffy menjadi tertarik dengan pria seperti ini?

Apakah Garp sudah salah mendidik cucunya semenjak kecil?

Apakah ia sudah membuat Luffy trauma pada wanita?

'Jangan-jangan saat kecil, Luffy sudah melihat koleksi majalah _playboy_ dan CD pornoku lagi! Dan pada akhirnya, ia trauma...' Garp mulai bertampang horor jika memikirkan probabilitas itu. Tidak. Tidak mungkin Luffy trauma hanya karena hal seperti itu.

"_Jii-chan_, ka-kau sudah salah paham!" Luffy pun pada akhirnya buka suara. Ia mulai beranjak dari Ace dan sang vokalis _Black Spade _itupun juga membantu untuk meluruskan semua ini.

"Yang dikatakan cucu Anda itu benar, Garp-_san_. Semua ini tidak seperti yang Anda pikirkan-"

"Tidak seperti yang kupikirkan? Apa maksudmu? SUDAH JELAS-JELAS KEDUA MATAKU INI MELIHAT KALIAN BERDUAAN DI LANTAI SALING TINDIH SEPERTI ITU! LUFFY BAHKAN MENCIUM PIPIMU! COBA JELASKAN, SALAH PAHAM DARIMANANYA ITU, HAAAHH!"

BRAAAKK!

Hamparan dinding hampir saja retak berkat pukulan yang dilayangkan oleh Garp. Ace dan Luffy semakin bertampang horor menatap itu. Nyawa mereka benar-benar berada di ujung tanduk. Pria tua itupun lekas menghampiri Ace dan menikam pemuda itu dengan tatapan pembunuh. "Sebenarnya siapa kau ini? Beraninya kau tinggal sekamar dengan Luffy! Kau ingin menggoda cucuku ya, hah? KAU PASTI MENGINGINKAN SESUATU DARINYA 'KAN! KURANG AJAR KAU YA! KAU BELUM TAHU BAGAIMANA RASANYA MENDAPATKAN TINJU KEADILAN DARIKU, EH?"

"Tu-Tunggu sebentar, Garp-_san_! Biar aku jelaskan-AAAHHKK!"

"HENTIKAN, _JII-CHAN_! ACE TIDAK BERSALAH! IJINKAN DIA MENJELASKAN SEMUANYA PADAMU!" Luffy mengintervensi. Ia mulai berdiri membelakangi Ace, menjadikan diri sebagai tameng agar tinju dari Garp tidak menghantam tubuh _roommate_nya itu. Kesalahpahaman ini benar-benar sudah memasuki tahapan kacau.

"APALAGI YANG PERLU DIJELASKAN! SEMUANYA SUDAH JELAS! AKU SUDAH TAHU APA YANG TERJADI SEBENARNYA! KALIAN TAK USAH BERKILAH LAGI!" Garp semakin bersikeras. Ia yakin, penglihatannya tak pernah salah. Ia tak akan semudah itu percaya pada alibi cucunya. Kembali ditatapnya sosok Ace. Figur pria berpenampilan gahar dan sedikit 'terbuka' itu pasti bukanlah orang baik-baik.

"Lihat dirimu! Penampilan macam apa itu? Kemeja yang tidak kau kancing, celana hitam selutut, _tatto_ di lengan kiri dengan kalung mutiara merah berbandul tengkorak. Memangnya kau pikir kau ini siapa? _Rockstar_? Hah, sungguh konyol!" sebulir keringat mengalir di kening Ace dengan justifikasi itu. Ia mulai bertampang aneh untuk sesaat.

'A-Aku 'kan memang seorang _rockstar_? Ma-Masa ia juga tak menyadari bahwa aku ini adalah vokalis _Black Spade_?' dunia sepertinya memang mendekati tanda-tanda kehancuran. Sudah dua kali Ace tidak dikenali sebagai seorang _rockstar_. Cucu dan kakek ternyata sama saja. Sama-sama tak jelasnya.

Atau mungkin keluarga Monkey memang tak pernah mengikuti perkembangan jaman?

Mungkin saja.

"Dan kau, Luffy! Kenapa kau bisa tertarik dengan pria seperti dia, hah! Apa ratusan gadis yang ada di kota ini sama sekali tak menarik minatmu, eh? Kau benar-benar sudah membuat kakek kecewa! Apa semua hal yang kakek ajarkan padamu tak pernah kau pikirkan baik-baik!"

"Eh? I-Itu..." Luffy bingung setengah mati. Bibirnya terkatup-katup tanpa suara. Garp tak ingin buang-buang waktu lagi. Lekas ia cengkram lengan Ace dan diseretnya _rockstar_ itu menuju pintu keluar. Pria bermata obsidian itu benar-benar kelabakan menghadapi Garp.

"Tu-Tunggu sebentar, Garp-_san_, A-Anda ingin membawaku kemana?"

"KAU HARUS SEGERA KELUAR DARI SINI, _PUNK_! MENJAUHLAH DARI LUFFY!"

"_NANI_?" Luffy syok. Ace harus pergi darinya? Tidak. Ia tak akan terima hal itu. "Hentikan, _Jii-chan_! Ace tak boleh pergi dari sini! AKU TAK AKAN MENGIJINKAN IA PERGI!"

Dengan gerakan cepat, Luffy pun mencengkram lengan _roommate_nya itu dan kembali berdiri membelakangi Ace. Garp dan bahkan Ace sungguh terkejut dengan resistensi Luffy. Pria tua itu memicingkan pandangan pada cucunya. "Kau sudah berani membangkang kakek, Luffy, hah? Jadi kau sudah berani sekarang..."

Luffy tahu bahwa tindakannya itu akan menjadi sebuah bom bunuh diri baginya. Namun, ia tak peduli. Ia tak akan mau dijauhkan dari _roommate_nya itu. Ia akan mempertahankan Ace bagaimanapun caranya. Tetap berdirilah ia menghadap sang kakek dan raut determinasi semakin terpapar jelas di parasnya. "Maafkan aku jika tindakanku lancang, _Jii-chan_. Tapi aku tak akan mengijinkan Ace untuk pergi dari sini. Kau tak berhak mengusirnya! Aku akan melakukan apa saja agar ia bisa tetap singgah di sini bersamaku! Sekalipun kau akan menghajarku sampai mati!"

"L-Luffy..." Kesungguhan _roommate_nya membuat Ace terperangah. Mahasiswa _mugiwara_ itu benar-benar ingin mempertahankannya di sini. Ya Tuhan... apa susahnya melepaskan Ace? Ia bukan siapa-siapa bagi mahasiswa itu 'kan? Ace hanyalah orang asing yang singgah sebentar di kamar Luffy sampai pintu kamarnya diperbaiki.

Dan Luffy tak ingin ia pergi.

Ia lebih memilih orang asing macam Ace ketimbang kakeknya sendiri.

Mengapa?

Apa alasannya?

Garp tampak menunduk. Kedua tangannya terkepal dengan sangat erat. Tak ada yang lebih membuatnya emosi selain hanya melihat pembangkangan Luffy tepat di depan matanya sendiri. Memang, tidak hanya kali ini saja Luffy membangkang. Semenjak kecil, cucunya itu tak pernah sedikitpun menuruti perintahnya secara patuh. Anak itu selalu saja membangkang. Dan sekarang pun juga demikian.

Hanya untuk membela pria berandal tak jelas ini, ia sudah berani melawan kakeknya sendiri sampai seperti ini?

"Kau sudah terkena pengaruh buruk dari pria ini... Luffy."

BUAAGH!

"Aarghh!"

"LUFFY!" Ace menjerit horor. Garp telah melayangkan pukulan tepat di perut Luffy. Mahasiswa _mugiwara_ itupun mengerang sakit dan terbatuk. Disentuhnya hamparan perut yang kini mulai lebam akibat pukulan Garp. Luffy tampak menunduk menahan rasa nyeri

"APA YANG ANDA LAKUKAN PADA LUFFY? DIA CUCU ANDA SENDIRI!" emosi Ace semakin meluap-luap. Ia sangat yakin bahwa pria tua yang ada di hadapannya itu sudah gila. Tega sekali ia memukul cucunya sendiri seperti ini? Dan belum sempat ia maju untuk menebaskan pedang konfrontasi dengan Garp, Luffy sudah mencengkram lengan kanannya. "Luffy? Kau-"

"Su-Sudahlah, Ace... hahh... hhkkh...A-Aku sudah terbiasa menerima perlakuan seperti ini dari kakekku... huhhh...i-ini namanya serangan tinju cinta _Jii-chan_. Heeheehee..." gema tawa pelan mulai terlontar dari mulut Luffy. Ace melayangkan tatapan tak percaya. Sudah jelas bahwa pemuda bermata obsidian itu benar-benar menahan sakit tapi ia masih sempat-sempatnya bercanda seperti ini?

Dan pria tua nan arogan, Monkey D. Garp, kembali melayangkan pandangan menusuk pada cucunya.

"Apa yang sudah pria berandal ini lakukan padamu, sampai-sampai kau membangkangku seperti ini, Luffy? Otakmu pasti sudah diracuni oleh pria ini!"

"Ace tidak melakukan apa-apa terhadapku, _Jii-chan_! Dia adalah orang baik! Aku tahu itu!"

"Orang baik? Hah! Apa kau buta, Luffy? Lihatlah dia! Penampilan luarnya saja sudah seperti ini, apalagi dalamnya! Bisa saja pria berandal ini menyembunyikan suatu konspirasi tertentu yang tidak kau ketahui! Ia bahkan sudah berani singgah di kamarmu seperti ini! Kau tak akan pernah tahu motif terselubungnya, Luffy! Bisa saja dia adalah orang jahat atau mantan gigolo yang berniat untuk merenggut kesucianmu!"

JLEEEB!

Justifikasi itu seakan menjadi sebuah tombak tajam yang menghunus tepat di jantung Ace. Apa tadi katanya? Mantan gigolo? Ia dituduh sebagai MANTAN GIGOLO?

...

Baiklah.

Ia memang pernah disangka Luffy sebagai seorang penculik anak dan Ace masih bisa terima hal itu. Ia juga pernah disangka sebagai seorang sales panci keliling, oke, ia pun masih bisa terima hal itu. Tapi kali ini...

Mantan gigolo...

Tuduhan kali ini benar-benar sudah kelewat batas. Apalagi ia sudah dituduh melakukan tindakan tak senonoh pada Luffy. Darah Ace seakan mendidih memikirkan hal itu.

Ia tak akan mungkin menyakiti Luffy apalagi melakukan hal rendah dengan merenggut kesucian Luffy seperti itu.

Ace bahkan ingin melindungi pemuda itu dengan segenap kekuatannya.

Sungguh kelewatan sekali tuduhan yang dilontarkan Garp padanya.

Pria tua itu benar-benar sudah gila karena memiliki pikiran picik seperti itu!

"Aku tak peduli, _Jii-chan_! Aku tak akan membiarkanmu mengusir Ace dari sini!" Luffy semakin keras kepala. Kembali ia tegapkan tubuhnya dan menjadi tameng di hadapan Ace. Tak ada belas kasih sedikitpun dalam tatapan Garp. Pria tua itu tak akan segan-segan memukul Luffy lagi.

Sudah cukup.

Ace tak ingin melihat pria tua itu menyakiti cucunya sendiri lebih dari ini hanya karena dirinya.

"Sudahlah, Luffy. Biarkan aku pergi dan kembali ke kamarku sendiri. Kamar kita bersebelahan, bukan? Kau bisa mengunjungiku kapan saja!"

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau! Kau sudah bilang padaku bahwa kau akan mempertimbangkan tawaranku untuk singgah di sini beberapa hari lagi 'kan, Ace? Aku harap kau tidak mengingkari itu."

"Tapi Luffy, permasalahannya sekarang berbeda! Kau tak bisa memutuskan seenaknya seperti ini! Kakekmu itu benar! Kau sudah terlalu percaya padaku!" nada Ace meninggi, bersikeras. Ia sungguh tak habis pikir, mengapa Luffy bisa sangat persisten seperti ini. _Roommate_nya itu benar-benar keras kepala. Tidakkah ia melihat bahwa secercah rasa khawatir menghantam nalar Ace saat ini? Sang _rockstar_ itu sangat mengkhawatirkan dirinya!

Dan mahasiswa _mugiwara_ itupun hanya mengulum senyum tipis.

"Ace adalah orang baik. Aku tahu itu."

Lagi-lagi pernyataan itu sukses membuat Ace tercengang. Luffy kembali menyengir padanya. Melayangkan senyum lebar itu seperti biasa.

Ace tertunduk. Membisu.

Tak mengerti...

'Kau tak mengerti, Luffy...'

"Sudah cukup! Aku sudah mendengarnya dengan jelas! Kau benar-benar harus kusadarkan dengan ini, Luffy! Graaahhh!"

"Aahkk..." Luffy hanya dapat memejamkan kedua matanya saat kakeknya kembali melayangkan pukulan ke arahnya. Lengannya disilakan tepat di depan, sebagai tameng untuk melindungi wajahnya. Luffy tak akan mau mengambil resiko berwajah lebam saat masuk ke kampusnya besok. Lebih baik yang lebam adalah kedua tangannya ketimbang wajah. Dan intervensi yang tak terduga telah hadir mengubah keadaan itu secara drastis.

DUGGHH!

"OUWH!" pukulan telah dilayangkan. Suara hantaman telah berbunyi. Tapi bukan Luffy yang mengerang sakit. Bukan Luffy yang menerima hantaman itu.

"A-Ace?" kedua obsidian Luffy membelalak horor. _Roommate_nya itu sudah berdiri tepat di depannya. Menjadi sebuah tameng untuk menerima pukulan Garp. Sebuah benjolan berukuran besar mulai muncul di atas kepala vokalis _Black Spade_ itu. Ia pun lekas menoleh ke arah Luffy dengan sedikit lelehan air mata yang membasahi pipinya. Ia menangis ala _anime style_.

"Ja-Jadinya ini ya, rasanya tinju cinta itu? Me-Menyakitkan..."

"ACE!" Luffy segera menghampiri tamengnya itu, panik. Lipatan sewot mulai terbentuk di samping Garp. Pria tua itu lekas mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat.

"_BAKA_! KENAPA KAU YANG MENERIMA TINJU CINTA ITU, HAH! TINJU CINTA ITU KHUSUS UNTUK LUFFY, CUCUKU! KAU TAK BERHAK MENERIMA CINTAKU, _PUNK_! SEGERA KEMBALIKAN CINTAKU! CEPAAAT!" Ace dan Luffy mulai _sweatdrop_ mendengar hal itu. Diagnosa bahwa Garp benar-benar mengidap gangguan jiwa semakin mendekati kebenaran. Mana ada orang yang mencurahkan rasa cinta dengan tinju mengerikan seperti ini? Dan lagi, siapa juga yang mau menerima tinju cinta dengan senang hati? Sepertinya pria tua itu memang sudah tidak waras.

Dan Luffy pun mulai emosi. "Apa yang sudah _Jii-chan_ lakukan? _Jii-chan_ tak perlu memukul Ace!"

"Dia sendiri yang tiba-tiba berdiri di hadapanku!"

"Su-Sudahlah, Luffy. Aku tak apa-apa." dan Luffy masih tetap saja tak bisa menyembunyikan raut khawatirnya. _Roommate_nya itu telah kembali menatap Garp dengan serius. Sedang yang ditatap melayangkan tanya.

"Kenapa kau menghadang tinjuku seperti itu?" Garp benar-benar skeptis. Ia sedikit syok sebenarnya, karena baru kali ini ada yang tahan menerima tinju cintanya selain Luffy. Pria berandal itu benar-benar lebih kuat dari kelihatannya.

Dan Ace pun menjawab dengan penuh keyakinan tinggi.

"Aku hanya ingin melindungi cucu Anda. Aku tak bisa melihat Anda menyakiti Luffy seperti ini."

"Ace..." genangan air mata mulai tertampung di pelupuk mata Luffy. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan diri untuk tidak meledak dalam tangis protes. Keyakinannya tak salah. _Roommate_nya itu memanglah orang yang sangat baik. Portgas D. Ace adalah orang baik yang rela melindunginya dan kenapa kakeknya masih tak bisa melihat niat tulus itu?

Ace pun mulai beranjak untuk mengemasi beberapa barangnya di kamar Luffy dan mengambil topi _cowboy_ oranye miliknya. Ia tertunduk, memakai topi itu dan kembali berjalan menuju ke arah Garp. Luffy memandang horor dengan realitas itu. Tidak...

Ini tidak boleh terjadi.

Ace benar-benar...

"Aku akan pergi dari sini, Garp-_san_. Aku akan menjauh dari cucu Anda." Garp tak bergeming mendengar itu. Ace kini sudah tampak berdiri di sampingnya. Dengan pandangan yang berlawanan darinya. Pria itu tertunduk, menggemakan sebuah peringatan keras.

"Tolong jangan sakiti Luffy lagi. Jika aku melihat Luffy tersakiti lagi di depan mataku, aku tak akan segan-segan mengintervensi tindakan Anda. Aku tahu bahwa aku tak memiliki hak untuk mencampuri urusan keluarga Anda. Tapi jika ini menyangkut Luffy, maaf saja. Anda akan berhadapan denganku," Ace pun kembali melangkahkan kedua kakinya menuju pintu keluar. Dan tepat di tengah perbatasan pintu dan lorong apartemen, vokalis itu berhenti untuk sejenak. "Dan satu hal lagi. Silahkan saja Anda mengira bahwa aku adalah orang jahat atau apapun. Tapi perlu Anda tahu, Garp-_san_. Aku tak akan pernah mau menyakiti Luffy ataupun mengambil keuntungan dari cucu Anda. Luffy adalah orang yang sangat baik. Dan aku pasti akan melindunginya dari siapapun... termasuk dari Anda. Permisi."

Blam!

Suara pintu ditutup.

Dan musisi itupun telah berlalu pergi meninggalkan kamar Luffy.

...

Tak terima.

Luffy tak terima dengan hal ini. Mahasiswa itu terbelalak. Menganga dengan sedikit rasa syok. Jadi ini hasilnya? Ia sudah mati-matian berjuang. Berjuang agar ia bisa mendapatkan seorang teman. Dan sekarang apa yang terjadi? Kedua obsidiannya sudah tak menatap lagi sosok Ace. _Roommate_nya itu benar-benar sudah pergi. Orang yang hendak ia pertahankan sebagai teman itu sudah tak ada lagi. Getaran _denial_ bergejolak.

Ia tak boleh membiarkan distopia ini terjadi.

Ia harus segera bertindak.

"TUNGGU, ACEEEEE!"

"Sudahlah, Luffy. Kau tak perlu mengejarnya. Biarkan dia pergi!" Garp lekas mencengkram lengan cucunya itu. Luffy berontak, menggeram tanpa sedikitpun berpaling menatapnya. Pria tua dengan titel sebagai sang kakek itupun mulai jengkel. "Kenapa kau masih saja mempertahankan pria berandal seperti dia, Luffy!"

"Itu karena _Jii-chan_ yang sudah kelewatan!" begitu emosi. Luffy berhasil menepis cengkraman Garp. Lekas ditikamnya sang kakek dengan pandangan amarah. "Ace tidak salah, _Jii-chan_! Seluruh kejadian tadi itu tak seperti kelihatannya! Ace adalah penghuni apartemen baru yang sudah _Jii-chan _hancurkan pintu kamarnya waktu itu! Dan Dadan menyuruhnya untuk singgah di kamarku sampai pintunya diperbaiki!"

"Apa?" Garp melotot kaget. Luffy mulai cemberut dan menyilakan kedua tangan di dada.

"Untung saja waktu itu ia tak marah padamu! Ia bahkan berkata bahwa insiden penghancuran pintu kamarnya itu bukanlah sepenuhnya kesalahanmu, _Jii-chan_! Ia tidak pernah menyalahkanmu! Dan sekarang lihatlah apa yang sudah kau lakukan? Kau sudah menuduh Ace yang tidak-tidak dan mengusirnya dengan cara kasar seperti ini! Kau bahkan telah memberinya TINJU CINTA!"

JEDAARR!

Seakan ada puluhan batu dengan berat berton-ton yang menghantam tubuh Garp. Kenyataan ini membuat busur panah penyesalan menusuk tepat dalam lingkaran nalarnya. Yang dikatakan Luffy memang benar. Ia benar-benar sudah kelewatan terhadap Ace.

Dan Luffy pun segera berlari, mencoba mengejar _roommate_nya itu untuk kembali. Kali ini Garp memilih diam dan tak mencoba untuk menghalangi cucunya. Ia tak ada hak untuk itu.

'Memberikan pria itu kesempatan, sepertinya bukanlah hal yang cukup buruk...'

Ya. Konklusi itu tercapai dalam nalar Garp. Tak ada salahnya memberi kesempatan. Lagipula, ia yakin...

Tak ada hubungan apa-apa diantara pria itu dengan cucunya.

* * *

"Hnn... pintuku belum diperbaiki, ya?" Ace terlihat pasrah saat ia sudah berdiri di depan kamarnya. Tak ada pintu sama sekali di ruangan itu. Sepertinya Dadan belum sempat memanggil bagian servis untuk memperbaiki pintunya. Helaan napas dilakukan oleh Ace. Ia tak mungkin tinggal dalam kamar tanpa pintu seperti ini.

"Sepertinya aku memang harus mencari apartemen yang lain." ya. Hanya itulah satu-satunya pemecahan yang bisa dilakukan saat ini. Ace tak ingin mengambil resiko tidur di kamar terbuka. Akan terlalu fatal jika seorang _rockstar_ besar sepertinya memaksakan tinggal dalam kamar seperti ini. Ia benar-benar harus mencari tempat yang lain.

Dan itu artinya...

'Aku tak akan bisa bersamanya lebih lama lagi.'

Senyum miris tersimpul di mulut Ace. Walaupun hanya dengan kebersamaan dua hari saja. Kemarin dan hari ini. Walau hanya dengan durasi yang sesingkat ini...

Tapi ia sudah berat jika harus berpisah dengan Luffy secepat ini.

Ya, ia tahu. Cepat atau lambat ia pasti akan meninggalkan anak itu. Ia sadar realitas. Ia sadar kedudukan. _Rockstar_ sepertinya tak akan bisa menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun di luar lingkup kehidupannya sendiri. Ace hanya bisa berhubungan dengan orang-orang yang juga terlibat dalam karirnya. Sedangkan Luffy? Ia hanyalah seorang mahasiswa biasa yang masih terikat dengan beberapa kewajiban. Pertemanan mereka benar-benar semu.

'Mungkin, perpisahan dini ini ada baiknya juga. Karena jika aku lebih lama lagi dengan Luffy, aku bisa saja tidak rela untuk menjauh darinya.' dengan determinasi terakhir, Ace memejamkan kedua obsidiannya. Segenap kenangan dua hari ini akan selalu membawa kesan mendalam baginya. Sebuah kesan bahwa di dunia ini...

Masih saja ada anak sebaik Luffy.

"_Well, good bye then_." vokalis itupun lantas merundukkan topi _cowboy_ yang ia pakai. Dilangkahkan kedua kakinya menuju ke arah lift.

Sampai pada akhirnya...

"ACEEEEE!"

Suara teriakan yang begitu familiar itu mulai menggema di penjuru lorong apartemen. Baiklah. Sepertinya Ace sudah bisa menduga datangnya hal ini.

Ia baru ingat bahwa anak itu sangat keras kepala.

"Luffy?" Ace mulai berbalik ke belakang, mendapati Luffy yang sudah berlari ke arahnya. Pemuda itupun lekas melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada pinggangnya, memeluknya. Kedua obsidian Ace membelalak dengan lebarnya, kaget. Serpihan rona merah menjalar di parasnya. "Lu-Luffy? A-Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Jangan pergi, Ace! Kumohon, jangan pergi! Singgahlah lagi di kamarku! Yaaaa?" mahasiswa _mugiwara_ itu benar-benar memohon padanya. Jeratan tangan di pinggang Ace semakin erat. Vokalis _Black Spade _itu mulai sewot dan mencoba melepaskan diri. "Aaakkhh! Le-Lepaskan aku, Luffy! Aku tak bisa bernapas!"

"Tidak mau! Kau pasti akan pergi jika aku melepaskanmu!" Ace menghela napas pasrah. Luffy terus saja menatapnya dengan ekspresi setengah cemberut. Kedua obsidian mahasiswa itu tampak berkaca-kaca. Ia tak akan bisa melawan dinding persistensi Luffy.

"Kenapa kau menahanku begini? Kau 'kan tahu jika kakekmu itu tak mengijinkanku untuk tinggal di kamarmu? Aku tak ingin dia menyakitimu lagi." sebuah senyum mengembang dengan lebarnya di paras Luffy. Sungguh menyenangkan saat tahu bahwa Ace benar-benar mengkhawatirkannya.

"Shishishi! Kau tak perlu khawatir, Ace! _Jii-chan_ sudah mengijinkanmu untuk tinggal bersamaku! Aku sudah menjelaskan semuanya!"

"Apa?" dahi Ace berkerut mendengar itu. Luffy menganggukkan kepala dan melayangkan cengiran padanya.

"Ayo, sekarang kau kembali lagi ya di kamarku, nee! Heeheehee!" Ace tertunduk. Seingin-inginnya ia untuk singgah lebih lama lagi dengan Luffy.

Tapi maaf...

Ia tak bisa.

Ia harus segera pergi sebelum ia semakin berat untuk meninggalkan anak itu.

"Lepaskan aku, Luffy. Aku memutuskan untuk mencari apartemen yang baru."

"_NANI_? APARTEMEN BARU?" raut horor menghantam paras Luffy. Ia seakan tak percaya dengan pendengarannya sendiri. "Kenapa mencari apartemen baru, Ace?"

"Itu karena pintu kamarku belum diperbaiki, Luffy. Lebih baik aku pindah secepatnya dari sini."

Ini sungguh buruk.

Hal ini tak boleh terjadi. Luffy tak akan mengijinkan ini. Ia tak akan terima semua ini.

"Ti-Tidak boleh! Kau tak boleh pergi dari sini, Ace! TIDAK BOLEEEEH!"

"AAAKKHH! KENAPA AKU TAK BOLEH PERGI, HAH! AKU BUKAN PENGHUNI TETAP APARTEMEN INI, LUFFY! LE-LEPASKAN AKU!"

"AKU TAK PEDULI, ACEEE! KAU TAK BOLEH PERGI SECEPAT INI! KAU BOLEH SAJA PERGI DARI SINI TAPI KUMOHON, JANGAN PERGI SEKARANG! JANGAN JAUHI AKU SEKARAAAANG! _ONEGAI_!" nada Luffy meninggi, bersamaan dengan eratnya jeratan yang ia layangkan pada Ace. _Roommate_nya itu benar-benar tak dapat melepaskan diri lagi. Ia kembali dihunus dengan tatapan sendu oleh mahasiswa _mugiwara _itu. Luffy benar-benar berharap padanya.

Sangat berharap padanya agar tidak pergi.

"A-Apa kau membenciku, Ace? Sampai-sampai kau ingin pergi secepat ini, hah?" pertanyaan bernada rapuh itu digemakan Luffy dengan pelannya. Ace mulai tak tega melihatnya.

'Bukan begitu, Luffy. Aku tidak membencimu sama sekali.' intuisinya menjerit dan Ace tak bisa mewujudkannya melalui perkataan. Ia hanya bisa membisu. Mencoba memalingkan pandangan dari Luffy. Jeratan itu semakin erat. Dan ia masih mencoba untuk mengelak.

Luffy tetap tak mau melepaskannya.

"Kenapa kau tak menjawab pertanyaanku, Ace? Apa kau benar-benar membenciku, hah! Ayo, jawab aku!"

"Le-Lepaskan aku, Luffy! Kumohon!"

"AKU TIDAK AKAN MELEPASKANMU SEBELUM KAU MENJAWAB PERTANYAANKU, ACE!"

"GAH! KENAPA KAU SUNGGUH KERAS KEPALA, HAH! LEPASKAN AKU!"

"TIDAK MAU!" Ace hanya dapat menggertakkan deretan giginya. Sirkulasi darah di areal pinggang dan perutnya seakan terhenti. Begitu eratnya cengkraman Luffy padanya. Anak itu benar-benar tak ingin melepaskannya. Seakan-akan ia adalah sebuah nyawa bagi Luffy itu sendiri. Ia bisa saja berbohong dengan mengatakan benci agar Luffy merelakan kepergiannya.

Tapi jujur, Ace tak sanggup.

Ia tak sanggup menyakiti Luffy lebih dari ini.

Penyangkalan ini sudah membuat pemuda itu bersikeras sampai seperti ini. Penyangkalan ini juga sudah membuat Ace merasa bersalah.

Sebaiknya ia melepaskan diri dengan tindakan.

Karena melawan Luffy dengan perkataan benci akan membuat anak itu semakin sakit saja.

Dengan sekuat tenaga, Ace mulai mencengkram pergelangan tangan Luffy. Secara perlahan-lahan, ia meregangkan jeratan anak itu darinya. Luffy terbelalak melihat itu. Ia pun mulai ngotot dan berusaha memeluk tubuh Ace lebih erat dari sebelumnya.

"Le-Lepaskan aku, Luffy! Aku tak akan segan-segan menyakiti tanganmu jika kau tak mau melepaskanku!"

"Tidak mau! Sakiti saja tanganku! Patahkan kalau perlu! Aku tak peduli! Aku tak akan melepaskanmu!"

"Aakkh!" Ace mengerang, masih berusaha untuk berontak. Kedua pergelangan Luffy mulai tampak lebam dengan cengkraman erat Ace. Namun, ia masih saja berusaha untuk bertahan. Dengan nekatnya, Luffy pun melingkarkan kedua kakinya di tubuh _roommate_nya itu layaknya seekor koala. Ace benar-benar tak dapat berkutik lagi. Luffy semakin memanjatnya dan malah menghimpitkan parasnya di sela leher Ace. Vokalis itupun syok dan hampir saja melonjak dengan kontak sedekat itu. Parasnya kembali merona merah.

"Lu-Luffy, apa yang kau lakukan? Turunlah dari tubuhku!"

"Aku tak mau, Ace! Aku akan tetap menjeratmu seperti ini sampai kau membatalkan niatmu untuk pergi dari sini!" Ace mencoba mengatur napasnya yang agak tersengal. Ia mulai kelelahan karena mencoba berontak. Ia pun menyandarkan diri di dinding. Pasrah dengan jeratan Luffy padanya. Ia membiarkan pemuda itu memeluk tubuhnya seperti itu. Ace terdiam, mencoba menahan gejolak aneh yang ada dalam dirinya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Entah, apa yang sudah terjadi dengannya saat ini?

"Jangan pergi, Ace..." serpihan rona merah kembali menjalar di paras Ace saat ia bisa merasakan bahwa Luffy menghimpitkan bibirnya tepat di hamparan telinga kanannya. Mahasiswa itu terus saja membisikkan kalimat "Jangan pergi" secara bertubi-bertubi. Sekujur tubuh Ace mulai begidik. Apakah Luffy tak sadar bahwa tindakannya itu telah memberikan efek yang berbeda pada Ace?

'A-Anak ini bahkan tak merasa canggung saat menjeratku sedekat ini...' degup jantung Ace berpacu semakin cepat. Luffy mungkin tak merasa bahwa tindakannya itu adalah hal yang aneh. Tapi Ace? Wajar jika ia merasa canggung seperti itu. Kontak mereka terlalu dekat. Bahkan, orang normal juga pasti akan canggung jika dijerat dengan cara seperti itu. Apalagi jika orang yang menjerat tiba-tiba menempelkan hamparan mulutnya di telinga korban. Paras Ace terasa panas. Tombak gugup menghunusnya. Ia tak dapat menguntai kata.

'Mengapa kau mempertahankanku sampai seperti ini? Sepenting itukah makna eksistensiku ini di matamu, Luffy?'

Pertanyaan itu hanya dapat dijeritkan dalam intuisi. Ace tak ingin menanyakan hal itu secara langsung pada Luffy. Karena ia takut. Ia takut jika jawaban dari pertanyaannya itu akan membuatnya menumbuhkan sebuah perasaan yang lebih terhadap Luffy.

Ia tak boleh memendam perasaan apapun.

Tali takdir keduanya terlampau begitu jauh.

"Hei! Apa-Apaan kalian ini! RIBUT SEPERTI ANAK KECIL SAJA! CEPAT SEGERA HENTIKAN PERTENGKARAN KALIAN SEBELUM AKU MELAYANGKAN TINJU CINTA INI SEBAGAI SALAM PERDAMAIAN!"

GLEK!

'Suara _Jii-chan_?' kedua obsidian Luffy membelalak lebar. Pucat. Garp sudah tampak berjalan menghampirinya. Ia masih saja tak melepas hamparan mulutnya di telinga kanan Ace. Dan musisi _Black Spade_ itupun secara refleks langsung menoleh ke arah Garp. Ia tak tahu bahwa Luffy masih tak bergeming dari telinganya.

Dan sebuah insiden tak terduga pun telah... terjadi lagi.

"Luffy! A-Ada kakek-mmmmhh!"

"Mmmpphh!"

DEG!

Jantung Ace seakan berhenti berdetak. Begitu juga dengan Luffy. Dimensi waktu serasa tersendat di masa itu. Sesuatu yang mengejutkan terjadi.

...

Mulut mereka...

Secara tak sengaja...

Telah saling... berbenturan.

Satu sama lain.

Pekatnya rona merah kembali terlukis di paras keduanya. Mereka kembali terikat dalam satu kontak fisik terdekat secara tak disengaja. Kali ini bukan kontak mulut dan pipi seperti tadi. Melainkan mulut dengan mulut. Sebuah kontak yang tak bisa dilakukan oleh sembarang orang kecuali jika memang mereka adalah sepasang kekasih ataupun sepasang suami istri. Mereka tak sengaja berciuman. Keduanya mematung untuk sesaat. Kinerja nalar telah terombang-ambingkan badai syok.

_What._

_The._

_Hell?_

Kenapa ini bisa terjadi?

Kronologisnya...

Ace... hanya berniat untuk menoleh ke arah Garp. Dan lalu, Luffy yang tak tahu bahwa ia akan menoleh, masih saja tak bergeming dari posisi. Dan pada akhirnya, hamparan paras keduanya pun saling berbenturan satu sama lain dengan kerasnya. Kedua mulut bertaut, obsidian memandang syok, debaran jantung seakan meledak, paras pun memerah panas bagai terbakar dan Garp...

Pria tua yang malang itu...

Satu-satunya saksi mata _live_ dari fenomena mesra yang sudah terjadi dua kali berturut-turut ini...

Hanya dapat mematung dengan raut sepucat mayat. Mulut menganga bagai tak punya nyawa. Kedua matanya memandang horor seakan ia sudah menatap kejamnya neraka. Penampakannya kini mirip dengan orang yang menghadapi sakaratul maut. Dadanya sesak. Dan kegelapan tiba-tiba menghantam penglihatannya sebelum ia terjatuh ke bawah.

"_Ja-Jantungku_..." dan itulah wasiat Garp sebelum pada akhirnya...

Ia pingsan.

"YA TUHAN! _JII-CHAAAAAAAN!_"

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N: **Yup. Nih _chapter semi filler_ kayaknya. Klo nih _part_ kuskip, alurnya bakalan kurang realistis. Jadi, semoga nih _part_ gak terlalu mengecewakan kalian para _AceLu fans_! Makasih banyak buat yang udah mau _ngereview_! XD

Smoker: Balasan _review_, kami yang menjawabnya.

Ivankov: Kita belum muncul di fic sudah disuruh balesin _review_ oh, Smokey-_boy_~

Smoker: Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu, Ivan Gunawan! =="

Ivankov: WOI!

Smoker: Karena keterbatasan halaman, kita buat semuanya bercampur saja dalam satu percakapan kita, Ivan

Ivankov: Wokeh, Smok-_boy_! Kali ini _review_ datang dari **roronoalolu youichi-**_boy! _Dia tanya kenapa Zoro gak milih dia aja? Kenapa milih Sanji? Jawabannya adalah...

Zoro: Saya dipaksa _author_... =="

Author: WOI!

Smoker: Hahaha! Virus Acenya Luffy udah menyebar ternyata! _Arigato review_nya!

Ivankov: Berikutnya dari **Ika UzumakiTeukHyukkie**-_boy_! ZoSan memang tipe-tipe pair rumah tangga, Boy~ ;D Dan Luffy alias _Mugiwara_-_boy _tak akan lengkap tanpa makanan~ AceLu selalu _so sweet _lha~ _Arigato reviewnya_! =D

Smoker: Lalu ada lagi nih dari **noalunettes**, dia bilang bahwa _scene_ kissu AceLu bikin ketawa gaje!

Ivankov: ZoSan Fluff? Pasti itu~ Tapi harap bersabar menunggu ya, _Boy_! _Arigato reviewnya_! :D

Smoker: Yang berikutnya datang dari...

Ivankov: **Arale L Ryuuzaki**-_boy_! ZoSannya pasti damai kok! Harap bersabar ya! Hintnya pasti akan dikentalkan oleh _author_! _thanks for review, Boy_! :D

Smoker: Kenapa kau selalu menambahkan nama orang dengan "_Boy_" hah? =="

Ivankov: Salahkan Bung Oda yang membuatku seperti itu di anime, _Boy_~

Smoker: Hah, lupakan. _Review_ berikutnya dari **Fi suki suki**. _Review_nya singkat banget. Fic ini katanya menarik. Wokeh, ikutin terus ya! _Arigato_~

Ivankov: **Demon D. Dino**-_boy_ datang memberikan _review_ yang berisi kissu AceLunya keren!

AceLu: #_Grins_

Smoker: Sumpah serapahnya Garp emang kreatif. Terima kasih buat _review_nya! Yang selanjutnya datang dari **via sasunaru**! Ah, yup! AceLunya memang _kawai_~

Ivankov: Updetnya masih tetep cepet nih, _Boy_~ Lalu ada _review _lagi dari **kitteN Eye'S**-_boy_! Dia minta Mugiwara-_boy _untuk tinggal bareng!

Ace: NOOOOOOOOO! #Horor #HugsLuffy

Luffy: Ouuffh!

Smoker: Maklumi sindrom _brother complex _mereka. Dan Updet 2 kali seminggu? Wew... jika _Author_ inspirasinya lagi deres, pasti dia bakal updet 2 kali. Arigato _review_nya!

Ivankov: Dan ada lagi dari **Domi**-_boy! _yang lagi ngetawain nasib Sanji! Yuk, kita ketawa bareng, _Boy_~ Huahahahahahahahahahahaha!

Sanji: #_Sulking #_Pundung Di Kuburan

Smoker: Portgas emang perut karet kok. Berhubung di sini dia jadi _rockstar _so...

Ace: Pola makan gue musti dijaga... ==" #PengenMakanBanyak

Ivankov: Semoga puas dengan fanservis _kissu_ AceLu di _chapter _ini, _Boy_~ _Arigato reviewnya_! Yang selanjutnya datang dari **Dark Leg Sanji**-_boy_!

Smoker: Zosannya bakalan ada lagi kok di _next chapter_. Berhubung nih _fic pair_ utamanya AceLu, jadinya yang sering disorot adalah mereka. _Author_ bakal memberi _warning_ di awal _chapter_ untuk setiap part ZoSan. _Arigato_ _review_nya~

Ivankov: Bersabarlah buat **Vii no Kitsune**-_boy_ karena _fic-fic_ yang FNI masih lama updetnya. _Author_ ingin fokus di _fic_ ini dulu, _Boy_~ :D Untuk Ace yang kalang kabut mikirin _feel_nya terhadap Luffy pasti bakal terjadi so?

Smoker: Tetap ikutin fic ini dan _arigato_ untuk _review_nya! Dan untuk **Muthiamomogi**,soal _sequel Mute_?

Ivankov: Harap bersabar ya, _Boy_! Makasih banyak_ reviewnya_! =D #Kedip2Mata #Blink2 #Plak

Smoker: Dan pada akhirnya, tindakan kriminal _author_ karena sudah ninggalin _fandom_ YGO dengan seenaknya telah diketahui oleh **Uchiha 'Haruhi' Gaje**, wahai saudara-saudaraku sekalian!

Ivankov: Dan Haruhi-_boy_ langsung menagih LEMON? O.O

Ace: #_Blush_ #LirikLuffy

Luffy: Apa? O_o Jangan GR deh, _Nii-chan_. Belum tentu yang dimaksud disini adalah _lemon_ pair kita =="

Smoker: _Author_ butuh gundukan nyali lagi buat bikin Lemon. Untuk sekarang nyalinya masih ciut. _Arigato reviewnya_!

Ivankov: Dan kali ini ada _review_ lagi dari **N.h**-_boy_. Umm... Anda ini cowok atau cewek ya? O.o" Saya jadi penasaran. Thanks _review_nya!

Smoker: Dan terakhir dari **Kim D. Meiko**! Nasib _seme_ terkadang malang banget ya? ==" Makanya, mending loe jadi uke gue aja, Ace!

Ace: WADEFAK? UKE LOE? _NO WAY IN THE HELL_! #Horor

Smoker: Bercanda kalee... gue masih normal. Lagian gue bisa dibacok ama _author_ nih _fic_ klo tuh beneran terjadi =="

Author: #BawaGolok + Gergaji mesin #KillingAura

Smoker: Tuh 'kan... =="

Minato AU: Buset! Mertua gue nongol! OAO

Minato Canon: Ayo, kita balik kandang, Min! O_o" #Ngacir ke FNI

Ivankov: _Thanks banget _buat _review_nya, Boy! :D #Lambai2

_Yosh! See you all in the next chapter! Don't forget to __**REVIEW**_! :DD


	6. Innocent Heart

**A/N:** 60% AceLu, 40% ZoSan! _and Please, pray for Japan, Minna! I hope you still alive_, Oda! TT^TT #Plaks

* * *

**One Piece © Eiichiro Oda**

**Undercover Rockstar © Viero D. Eclipse**

**Pairing: Ace x Luffy (AceLu), Slight Zoro x Sanji (ZoSan)**

**Genre: Romance/Humor/Drama**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: AU, Shounen Ai (BoyxBoy Love!)**

**Don't like? Don't read!**

* * *

**-Chapter 5-**

**Innocent Heart**

.

Dalam satu mutiara keluguan, terdapat serpihan kebaikan, buliran kelembutan dan bias kasih sayang.

.

* * *

"BAGAIMANA, SUSTER? BAGAIMANA KEADAAN _JII_-_CHAAAN_? IA BELUM MATI 'KAN, SUSTER? JIKA IA MATI, SIAPA YANG AKAN MEMBAYAR SEMUA TAGIHAN MAKANKU DI _BARATIE_, HAH!"

Semua mulai _sweatdrop_ mendengar pernyataan Luffy. Mahasiswa _mugiwara_ itu kini sudah tampak mengguncangkan tubuh salah seorang perawat rumah sakit. Garp pingsan dan telah dilarikan ke rumah sakit. Kini, ia sudah terlihat berbaring di ranjang ruang inapnya. Ia baru saja terkena serangan jantung.

"Kakek Anda tidak apa-apa, Luffy-_san_. Ia sudah sadar sekarang-"

"_JII-CHAAAAAN_!" dan Luffy tak mempedulikan penjelasan lanjutan dari perawat itu dan langsung saja menerobos masuk ke dalam kamar Garp. Ace yang tadinya berdiri di samping Luffy, mulai menunduk di hadapan perawat itu dan lekas meminta maaf.

"Ah, maafkan, Luffy. Dia terlalu menyayangi kakeknya."

"Ti-Tidak apa-apa. Kalian sudah bisa menjenguk Tuan Garp sekarang."

"Terima kasih." dan sang perawat berlalu pergi. Musisi _Black Spade_ itupun menarik napasnya dalam-dalam sebelum pada akhirnya, ia melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar inap dari kakek _roommate_nya.

"_Jii-chaaan_!" Luffy sudah tampak mengguncangkan tubuh Garp dengan sangat brutal. Tak peduli jika yang diguncangkan itu hampir saja sekarat karena selang oksigen yang terpasang di hidungnya telah terlepas. Garp pun mulai tersadar dari tidur pendeknya dan lekas memfokuskan daya akomodasi matanya ke depan.

"Di-Dimana aku? A-Apa aku sudah di surga?"

"Shishishi! Kau belum mati, _Jii-chan_!"

"Apa? Ke-Kebakaran? Dimana?" oke, sepertinya percakapan ini benar-benar tak sinkron sama sekali. Luffy hanya dapat terdiam dengan raut aneh.

"Uhh... _Jii-chan_? Ini aku, Luffy. Bukan kebakaran."

"Eh? Lu-Luffy?" Garp pun mulai terbelalak saat menatap figur cucunya yang kini sudah berdiri tepat di samping ranjangnya. Mahasiswa _mugiwara_ itu benar-benar terlihat lega.

"Nee! Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja, _Jii-chan_! Kau membuatku khawatir!" serpihan sumringah terbentuk instan di paras Luffy. Ia tak bisa membayangkan, apa jadinya jika Garp benar-benar meninggal. Ia pasti juga akan mati karena kelaparan. Garp adalah penyuplay makanannya selama ini. Dan di saat ia mengharapkan sebuah pelukan hangat ataupun simpulan senyum dari sang kakek tercintanya itu, yang terjadi malah justru sebaliknya.

BUAAAKK!

"OOUUCCH! SAKIIT, _JII-CHAN_! KENAPA KAU MALAH MEMBERIKU TINJU CINTA, HAH!"

"ITU KARENA KAU HAMPIR SAJA MEMBUAT KAKEK MATI BERKAT TINDAKAN VULGARMU ITU, LUFFY!"

Sebuah benjolan berukuran besar kini sudah terbentuk di hamparan kepala Luffy. Mahasiswa _mugiwara_ itupun tampak menangis dengan kerutan mewek di parasnya.

"Hieee... sa-sakiiiit! Kau jahat sekali, _Jii-chan_! Hiks..." Garp hanya dapat menghela napasnya. Pandangannya lekas terpicing di saat seseorang mulai berjalan mendekati mereka.

"Kau lagi..."

Ace hanya terdiam tanpa ekspresi. Aura ketegangan terasa semakin menusuk. Raut Garp tampak begitu serius. Dinding protektif terbangun dalam nalar Luffy dan lekaskah ia berdiri membelakangi Ace. "Jangan usir Ace lagi, _Jii-chan_! Aku tak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi!"

Melarang lagi akan percuma. Garp sudah paham akan watak Luffy. Semakin dilarang, maka cucunya akan semakin melawannya. Ia juga mulai trauma. Jika ia melarang Luffy untuk berhubungan dengan pria itu lagi, ia takut mereka berdua akan mempertontonkan _scene_ 'itu' lagi di hadapannya. Garp sudah tak dapat membayangkan jika hal itu terjadi lagi. Jantungnya pasti tak akan kuat.

"Tenang saja, Luffy. Kakek tak akan melarangmu untuk bergaul dengannya..."

"Nee?" Luffy dan Ace sungguh terkejut mendengar itu. Tak menyangka jika jawaban itulah yang terlontar dari mulut seorang Garp. Mereka berpandangan satu sama lain. Luffy tampak menaikkan pundaknya, tanda tak paham. Dan pria tua itupun lantas menatap pada sosok Ace.

"Hei, kau. Kalau tidak salah, namamu Ace 'kan? Bisa aku bicara berdua saja denganmu?"

"Eh? A-Anda ingin bicara padaku?" Ace sedikit kaget. Garp menganggukkan kepala.

"Benar. Berdua saja."

Keheningan terjadi. Puluhan persepsi menghantam nalar mereka masing-masing. Ace terlihat berpikir sejenak sebelum pada akhirnya, Luffy melayangkan tatapan skeptis ke arah Garp.

"Tenang saja, Luffy. Kakek tak akan menyakiti atau mengusir pria ini lagi. Kakek berjanji padamu." seolah tahu dengan kecurigaan Luffy, Garp sengaja mengatakan hal itu. Tapi tetap saja cucunya masih merasakan keraguan dan enggan untuk meninggalkan ruangan. Namun, di saat Ace menganggukkan kepala ke arahnya untuk memberi isyarat bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja, mahasiswa _mugiwara_ itupun pada akhirnya mengalah dan bersedia untuk pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Aku harap kau tepati janjimu, _Jii-chan_." itulah kata-kata terakhir Luffy sebelum ia keluar dari dalam kamar.

Dan sekarang, tinggallah Monkey D. Garp dengan Portgas D. Ace di dalam kamar itu.

Pria tua itupun terlihat memperhatikan lawan bicaranya dengan seksama.

'Mulai dari ujung rambut hingga kaki, pemuda ini sungguh sangat proporsional. Tubuhnya tegap. Tinggi. Bicaranya sangat santun. Dan otot tubuhnya terbentuk dengan sempurna. Sangat athletis. Cukup jantan. Dan parasnya lumayan tampan.' Garp semakin terlarut dalam analisanya sendiri. Vokalis _Black Spade_ itupun mulai tak nyaman dengan pandangan kakek dari _roommate_nya. Apa yang sebenarnya ia pikirkan?

"Berapa usiamu, anak muda?"

"Usia?" dahi Ace berkerut heran. Untuk apa orang ini menanyakan usianya segala? "Uhh... Usiaku 22 tahun, Garp-_san_."

"Ah... 22 tahun ya? Lumayan..." Garp mengangguk serius. Ace semakin curiga saja dengan semua ini.

"Lalu profesimu saat ini? Kau... bukan mantan gigolo 'kan?"

JEDAARR!

Ace setengah syok. Kenapa orang ini selalu saja menganggapnya sebagai mantan gigolo, hah? "Te-Tentu saja bukan, Garp-_san_! Aku bukan mantan gigolo! Kenapa Anda bisa memiliki anggapan buruk seperti itu?"

Sudah jelas bahwa Ace merasa tersinggung. Ia tak pernah mendapatkan dugaan serendah ini sebelumnya. Ia adalah pria baik-baik. Dan Garp merasa tak enak dengan kesalahannya itu. "Ah, maafkan aku. Aku sungguh tak tahu. Karena dari penampilanmu yang seperti itu... maka yang terlintas di pikiranku adalah, pasti pemuda tampan bak model sepertimu memiliki dua kemungkinan. Yakni seorang publik figur atau jika tidak, kau adalah seorang... mantan gigolo. Dan kau sudah pasti bukan seorang publik figur 'kan?"

...

Hening.

Ace bertampang aneh untuk sesaat.

Alasan tak logis macam apa itu? Apa setiap pria yang berpenampilan gahar dan sedikit terbuka akan selalu dianggap sebagai mantan gigolo oleh Garp? _Equilibrium_ Ace mencoba untuk berpikir. Ia saja yang setidaknya memakai kemeja meski tak pernah dikancing, sudah dianggap seperti itu oleh Garp. Bagaimana dengan Marco yang selalu berpenampilan _topless_?

Jangan-jangan jika sahabat berambut nanasnya itu bertemu dengan Garp, ia pasti akan dikira sebagai seorang... germo.

Ace bertampang horor jika memikirkan hal itu.

Ia harus segera mengingatkan Marco untuk tidak bertemu Garp saat ia sudah kembali dari Las Vegas nanti.

"Baiklah. Aku yakin dari cara Luffy yang begitu over protektif terhadapmu, kau adalah pria yang sangat baik. Aku tak akan menghalangi hubungan kalian lagi. Kau sudah mendapatkan restuku, anak muda. Aku harap kau bisa membahagiakan Luffy." Garp mengguratkan keputusan final. Ace hanya dapat mematung dengan semua itu.

...

_What the heck?_

Restu?

Kenapa pernyataan Garp seperti pernyataan yang disampaikan seorang mertua pada calon menantunya saja?

...

Hening.

Kedua obsidian Ace membelalak lebar.

Jangan-jangan...

"Maksud Anda apa ya, berkata seperti itu terhadapku?"

Garp menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Bukankah semua sudah jelas? "Apa maksudmu? Pasti kau tahu maksud dari pernyataanku ini 'kan, anak muda? Kau kekasih Luffy 'kan? Aku sudah memberikan restuku terhadap hubungan kalian berdua."

BLAM!

Jantung Ace seakan meledak mendengar itu. Ternyata Garp masihlah tersesat dalam labirin kesalahpahaman. Ia pun gelagapan secara mendadak. "A-Apa? Ke-Kekasih? Aku bukan kekasih Luffy, Garp-_san_. Anda sudah salah paham!"

"_Nani_? Salah paham?" kedua alis Garp bertaut serius. "Bukankah waktu itu kalian terlihat begitu mesra, hah? Aku bahkan sudah dua kali melihat kalian berciuman. Luffy sudah mencium pipi dan mulutmu waktu di lorong apartemen 'kan?"

Rona merah semakin menjalar di paras Ace dalam sekejap mata. Jantungnya berdegup kencang tiap kali ia mengingat insiden itu. Oh Tuhan... hal ini sungguh memalukan. Ace sungguh tak ingin mengingat-ngingat hal itu lagi. "I-Itu terjadi tak disengaja, Garp-_san_. Kami tak sengaja melakukan hal itu. Pe-Percayalah bahwa tak ada hubungan khusus di antara kami. Aku berani bersumpah. Tanyakan Luffy jika Anda tak percaya."

Garp terdiam dengan penjelasan itu. Kembali ditatapnya sosok Ace yang kini berusaha menyembunyikan rasa gugupnya. Rona merah masih menjalar di paras pria itu. Garp tentu saja masih curiga dengan semua ini. Karena bukti sudah ada di depan matanya. Namun, jika mengingat Luffy yang notabene seperti apa, kemungkinan pernyataan Ace bisa jadi adalah kenyataan yang sesungguhnya. "Kau benar juga. Jika dipikir-pikir, sepertinya cucuku tidak mungkin menjalin hubungan asmara dengan seseorang."

"Tidak mungkin?" kini giliran Ace yang tampak keheranan. Dan pria tua itupun menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Benar. Luffy adalah orang yang sangat polos. Ia tak akan mengerti soal asmara. Jika ia melakukan kontak fisik sedekat itu padamu, aku yakin ia melakukan itu tanpa motif apa-apa. Luffy masih tak mengerti soal cinta, kekasih dan sebagainya."

Ah, jadi itu sebabnya...

Pantas saja mahasiswa _mugiwara_ itu tak merasa canggung sedikitpun saat menjerat Ace di lorong apartemen seperti waktu itu. Tak tanggung-tanggung anak itu memeluk Ace dan menempelkan hamparan mulutnya di telinga sang _rockstar_. Luffy pasti tak merasakan apa-apa dan menganggap hal itu wajar.

Tapi jujur saja, meski begitu, Ace tak dapat menafikkan gejolak perasaannya.

Karena baru kali ini ada seseorang yang berani melakukan kontak sedekat itu padanya.

"Jadi selama ini... Luffy tak pernah menjalin hubungan asmara dengan siapapun begitu, Garp-_san_?"

"Itu benar. Banyak yang mengira bahwa Luffy adalah seorang aseksual. Ia tak pernah tertarik dengan siapapun. Bahkan tak sedikit juga orang yang memendam perasaan terhadap Luffy baik dari kalangan gadis maupun pria sekalipun. Karena kau tahu sendiri 'kan, betapa manis, polos dan imutnya cucuku itu? Menurutmu, juga begitu 'kan, anak muda?"

"Eh?" kedua obsidian Ace membelalak lebar. Kenapa Garp selalu saja melayangkan pertanyaan yang membuat rona merah menjalar di parasnya? "Ah... I-Itu benar. Cucu Anda memang manis."

"Bwahahaha! Kau saja setuju dengan teori itu. Tapi sayangnya, Luffy tak tertarik sedikitpun dengan mereka semua."

Hening. Garp kembali mengarahkan pandangan pada Ace.

"Tapi sepertinya, untuk kasusmu agak sedikit berbeda. Aku tak pernah melihat Luffy seprotektif itu terhadap seseorang. Apa kau tahu sebab mengapa Luffy bisa seprotektif itu padamu? Ia bahkan sampai berani menentangku seperti ini." Ace hanya dapat menyibakkan pandangan ke samping. Itu juga merupakan sebuah enigma yang ingin ia temukan jawabannya.

"Aku sendiri juga tak tahu, Garp-_san_. Padahal, aku baru saja singgah di kamarnya semalam."

"Hmm... menarik," Garp bertopang dagu, terlarut dalam nalarnya. "Kau tahu? Meskipun cucuku tak pernah menaruh minat terhadap siapapun. Tapi sepertinya, di mata Luffy, kau sangat spesial."

"Spesial?" kedua alis Ace bertaut serius. Lawan bicaranya tampak mengangguk.

"Itu benar. Aku bahkan berani bertaruh bahwa ciuman yang diberikan cucuku terhadapmu adalah ciuman pertamanya. Meskipun tak disengaja sekalipun. Beruntung sekali kau, Nak! Bwahahaha!"

"_Na-Nani_?" Ace melotot syok. Ciuman pertama Luffy telah ia renggut? _What the hell_? Apa ini serius? Kenapa pria tua ini selalu saja berhasil membuat parasnya menjadi merah dan terasa panas, hah? Dasar, tak punya empati. Musisi _Black Spade _itu bisa-bisa mengidap syok permanen hanya karena terlalu malu.

Dan Ace pun memutuskan untuk terdiam. Jemarinya meraba dada. Cepat. Debaran jantung ini berpacu semakin cepat. Ia bisa merasakan hal itu.

Namun... Tidak.

Ia tak boleh terlarut dalam gejolak hasratnya itu.

Ace harus sadar dengan kadar realistisnya.

"Uhh... Anda tenang saja, Garp-_san_. Aku berani menjamin bahwa hubunganku dengan Luffy hanyalah sebatas hubungan pertemanannya saja. Tak lebih dari itu. Aku tak menyimpan konspirasi tertentu," Ace kembali memberikan penegasan. Garp pun paham dengan determinasi itu.

"Baiklah jika itu memang pilihanmu. Aku harap, selama kau berteman dengan Luffy, kau bisa menjaganya dengan baik. Dengan adanya kau di dekat cucuku, aku bisa memiliki seseorang yang bisa diandalkan untuk menjaganya." Ace mengangguk. Tanpa disuruh pun, secara otomatis, ia pasti akan mengawasi Luffy dengan sendirinya.

"Anda tak perlu khawatir, Garp-_san_. Aku pasti akan menjaga dan mengawasi Luffy selama aku bersamanya."

"Bagus. Sebaiknya begitu. Karena jika tidak, maka bersiap-siaplah untuk menerima tinju cinta dariku sampai jasadmu tak dikenali lagi, anak muda."

Glek! Ace hanya dapat menelan ludah. Horor. Ancaman Garp tidak main-main. Ia bisa merasakan itu.

BRAAAKK!

"_Jii-chaaaaan!_ Apa urusanmu dengan Ace sudah selesai? Lama sekali! Aku lapaaaar!" Luffy tiba-tiba mendobrak pintu dari luar. Sang kakek mulai tertawa melihat gelagat cucunya itu.

"Aku sudah selesai. Kau bisa membawanya pulang sekarang," Ace _sweatdrop_. Perkataan Garp membuatnya terdengar seperti sebuah souvenir saja.

"Neee, Ace! Ayo kita kembali ke apartemen! Aku lapar!" dengan cepat, Luffy mulai menyematkan jemarinya di telapak tangan kanan Ace, menggandengnya. Pria bermata obsidian itu syok. Terperangah.

"L-Luffy...?"

"Sampai jumpa, _Jii-chan_! Besok aku akan menjengukmu lagi! _Ja Ne_!" dan pemuda hiperaktif itupun lekas menarik _roommate_nya dan segera pergi meninggalkan Garp. Yang ditinggalkan hanya dapat mengulum simpulan senyum tipis.

Ya, ia tersenyum.

Karena apa?

Karena ia yakin keduanya akan bersatu suatu saat nanti.

* * *

"Oh ya, tadi _Jii-chan_ membicarakan apa denganmu? Ia tidak mengatakan hal yang aneh-aneh 'kan, Ace?" pertanyaan itu terlontar dengan semburat kecemasan di paras Luffy. Keduanya kini sudah tampak berjalan setapak demi setapak menuju ke arah apartemen_ Beauty _Dadan. Ace tampak tersenyum. _Roommate_nya itu benar-benar memiliki kadar kecemasan yang berlebihan terhadapnya.

"Hah, tenang saja. Kakekmu hanya memintaku untuk menjagamu saja. Karena ia tahu bahwa cucunya yang keras kepala dan sangat ceroboh ini masihlah perlu untuk diawasi. Hahaha!"

"Hieee! Enak saja! Aku tak butuh diawasi, Ace! Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri! Weeee!" Luffy menjulurkan lidahnya. Tak membutuhkan waktu lama baginya untuk segera melingkarkan kedua tangannya di lengan _roommate_nya itu. Aksi itu sukses membuat Ace terkejut. Sebuah senyum tersimpul di mulut Luffy. "Tapi aku senang karena masalah ini bisa diselesaikan baik-baik. Jadi, aku bisa tetap bersama Ace, neee! Shishishishi!"

...

Sungguh polos.

Pernyataan polos dan tulus itu membuat perasaan hangat membasuh benak Ace sepenuhnya. Mahasiswa _mugiwara_ itu kembali menghadiahkannya sebuah senyum yang begitu riang dan murni. Degup jantung Ace kembali berpacu dengan cepatnya. Manis. Cucu dari Garp itu memang sangat manis dan sangat baik. Sungguh berbeda dari kakeknya yang serba seram itu.

Ace memalingkan pandangan. Mencoba menafikkan serpihan rona merah yang tersebar pada parasnya. Debaran jantungnya terus saja memberi peringatan. Sebuah peringatan bahwa memang ada sesuatu yang ia rasakan untuk Luffy. Meskipun ia tak tahu, sesuatu apa yang sudah meracuki segenap sistem nalarnya. Yang sudah membuatnya tak bergeming seperti ini.

Keraguan pun seakan membakar serpihan determinasinya sedikit demi sedikit.

Ia mulai ragu...

Apa ia bisa tetap mempertahankan hubungannya dengan Luffy hanya dalam sebatas garis pertemanan saja?

Apa ia bisa mengendalikan diri?

Hanya waktu yang dapat menjawab enigma itu.

'Sial... Sepertinya hal ini takkan semudah yang kubayangkan.'

* * *

**~ZxS~**

* * *

"Jadi, tugas kalian hari ini adalah, tolong jabarkan setiap-"

"Lirik lagu terbaru _Black Spade_,_ Minna_! Sungguh keren!"

"Ehem! Aku ulangi lagi! Tugas kalian hari ini adalah menjabarkan setiap teori dari beberapa filosofi-"

"_MOVE_! Itu 'kan judul lagu dengan _rating_ tertinggi di album terbaru _Black Spade_! _So COOL_!"

"Filosofi yang sudah kuterangkan barusan. Dan tolong, tuliskan hasil pemikiran kalian tentang betapa-"

"KERENNYA GOL D. ACEEEEE!"

"Dan juga tambahkan pendapat kalian mengenai kekompleksan pemanfaatan sumber daya kelautan dan-"

"PARA PERSONIL _BLACK SPADE_ YANG LAIN JUGA TAK KALAH KEREEEEEN!"

"Aspek terpenting dari-"

"_BLACK SPADEEEEEE_! KYAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"AAAARRRRGGHHH! SUDAH DIAAAAM!"

BRAAAAAKKK!

Meja podium telah digebrak dengan cukup keras, hingga dentumannya mendengung di segala penjuru kelas. Smoker, seorang dosen jurusan ilmu kelautan di Universitas _Mugiwara_ kini sudah tampak termakan amarah. Selalu saja begini. Segenap mahasiswa didiknya selalu memandang aspek disiplin dan _respect_ hanya dengan sebelah mata. Tak ada yang memperhatikan materinya secara serius.

"Kalian ini apa-apaan, hah? Tak pernah sedikitpun menghargaiku! _Black Spade... Black Spade_! _Black Spade _pantatku! Kalian pikir ini adalah kelas _band rock _apa? Ini adalah kelas jurusan ilmu kelautan! Bukan tempat kumpulan pemuja _band _tak jelas seperti mereka! _Band_ itu hanya membawa pengaruh buruk terhadap kalian semua!"

"Boooo~ Smokey-_sensei _maraah~"

"TUTUP MULUTMU, DOFLAMINGO! KALAU TIDAK, AKAN KURAJAM KAU DENGAN ABU ROKOKKU BESERTA ASBAKNYA KALAU PERLU!"

"..." dan Doflamingo hanya terdiam. Smoker memang tak pernah main-main dengan ancamannya.

"Tsk! Abaikan Smokey, _Minna_! Lebih baik, sekarang kita membicarakan lagu terbaru _Black Spade_ yang judulnya _Move_ itu. Kudengar, lagu itu telah berhasil menduduki peringkat pertama di ajang _Rock Song Festival_!" Nami antusias, tentu ia mengatakan hal itu dengan cara berbisik. Vivi dan Kaya menjadi anggota dalam obrolan tersebut. Usopp hanya dapat menatap panorama itu dengan perasaan dramatis.

"Aku masih tak percaya bahwa Kaya menyukai _Black Spade_..."

"Sudahlah, Usopp. Kenapa kau masih saja tak terima dengan kenyataan, hah? Kau bersedih sampai kapanpun, hal itu tetap saja tak akan membuat keadaan ini berubah." Zoro benar-benar tampak ketus. Bukannya ia tak memiliki belas kasihan, hanya saja sikap Usopp yang berkeluh kesah seperti itu agak membuatnya sedikit terganggu.

"Fuhuhuhu! Apa kalian sudah hafal liriknya? Ayo, Vivi! Nyanyikan liriknya!"

"Baiklah, Nami. Umm... begini ya liriknya; _Move and show me what you can do! When you step into the circle and shake like we do!_"

_"And move when you just can't take it!"_

_"And move if you just feel like breaking it!"_

"Kyaaa! Lagu mereka memang kereeen!" Nami bersorak girang. Vivi mengangguk mengiyakan dan Kaya juga memaparkan antusiasme yang sama. Mahasiswi berambut oranye itu lantas termenung dalam imaji khayalan.

"Haah... Andai saja saat ini ada yang mau mengalunkan lagu itu di penjuru kelas via _sound system_! Pasti siang hari yang monoton ini bisa penuh dengan warna!"

"Aku setuju denganmu, Nami! Aku benar-benar bosan di sini! Ditambah lagi dengan ocehan Smokey yang tak jelas! Aku pusing mendengarnya!" Vivi turut mengeluh. Dan sekedar rasa kurositas, Kaya pun lekas melontarkan tanya pada kedua kawannya.

"Tapi siapa orang yang berani menyalakan lagu itu di Universitas ini? Kalian tahu sendiri 'kan, betapa ketatnya peraturan kampus kita? Sekali ada yang melanggar peraturan, maka bersiaplah untuk menerima hukuman dari Pak Crocodile di ruang rektor." rasionalisasi Kaya membuat Nami dan Vivi tertunduk lesu. Yang dikatakan kawannya itu ada benarnya juga.

Nami menghela napasnya. Pasrah. "Tapi tak ada salahnya 'kan jika hanya sekedar berharap?"

"Tenanglah, Nami-_cwhaaaaaan_! Harapanmu pasti akan kukabulkan!"

"_What the_!"

"Suara itu 'kan?"

Segenap penghuni kelas terperanjat, kaget. Mereka mulai mencari datangnya sumber suara itu. Belum muncul penginterupsi yang _significant_. Dan Zoro menautkan kedua alisnya dengan serius.

Ia sudah tahu, siapa yang hendak muncul setelah ini.

Dan tak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk memulai bencana interupsi itu. Sebuah alunan musik _rock _yang begitu familiar lekas menggema dari seluruh _speaker intercom_ yang terpasang di setiap kelas Universitas _Mugiwara_. Semua orang syok. Durasi masa seakan tersendat. Dan untaian lirik lagu pun lekas menghantam segenap indra pendengaran yang ada.

_[Look, listen to my voice_

_If you're making the choice_

_Tell me all the girls and the boys_

_Either scream or rejoice_

_Let's make that noise_

_Either move or we will all be destroyed]_

Seluruh mahasiswa terbelalak. Para mahasiswi berdebar-debar. Luffy syok. Nami pun menganga dengan lebarnya.

"I-Ini 'kan lagu..."

_[Move! and show me what you can do!_

_When you step into the circle and shake like we do!_

_And move! when you just can't take it!_

_And move! if you just feel like breaking it!]_

"_BLAAAACK SPADEEEEEE_! KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"_WHAT THE HELL_?" Smoker hampir saja terkena serangan jantung di saat puluhan mahasiswi yang ada di kelasnya mendadak berteriak dengan kerasnya. Jeritan mereka benar-benar telah mencapai titik oktaf tertinggi. Begitu mencekam. Para mahasiswa netral yang ada di setiap penjuru kelas mulai menutup telinga mereka masing-masing. Takut jika jeritan itu bisa menyebabkan kerusakan pada gendang telinga mereka. Luffy tampak mematung. Terperangah dengan lagu yang ia dengar itu.

_[Can you hear me? Stop, look, listen to my voice, It was never my choice to feel all alone]_

"Ini 'kan..."

"Kenapa Luffy? Apa ada yang salah?" Zoro tampak skeptis. Dahinya berkerut menatap geliat Luffy. Pemuda bermata obsidian itu terdiam sejenak. Nalarnya bekerja dengan sangat keras.

Tak salah lagi...

"Ini suara... Ace."

"Ace?" Nami yang mendengar perkataan Luffy dengan sigap telah menoleh ke arah pemuda penggila daging itu. Ia sungguh bingung. "Kenapa kau kaget, Luffy? Ini 'kan memang suara Gol D. Ace! Vokalis _Black Spade_!"

"Bukan. Ace yang kumaksud bukan vokalis _band_ ini. Tapi suara orang yang menyanyikan lagu ini... su-sungguh mirip dengan suara Ace, _roommate_ku!"

"_NANI_?" pernyataan Luffy mengagetkan Nami. Resistensi mulai muncul dalam diri gadis itu. "Apa maksudmu dengan suara Ace _Black Spade_ yang mirip dengan suara _roommate_mu? Di dunia ini, hanya ada satu orang yang memiliki suara _rock_ serak basah nan seksi seperti ini, Luffy! Dan pemilik suara itu hanyalah Gol D. Ace! Tak ada yang lain! Akan sangat sulit bagi orang lain untuk menduplikasi suara Ace!"

Luffy hanya membalas pernyataan Nami dalam diam. Ia yakin bahwa yang ia dengar tidaklah salah. Suara ini benar-benar begitu mirip dengan suara Ace. Ia pun lekas menatap ke arah Zoro. Memberi pembuktian.

"Aku bersungguh-sungguh, Zoro. Suara vokalis di lagu ini mirip dengan suara _roommate_ku."

Zoro hanya terdiam mendengar itu. Luffy tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa ia sedang berbohong. Kawannya itu sungguh serius. Ini sulit dipercaya. Yang dikatakan Nami itu benar. Sungguh sulit menemukan orang yang memiliki suara yang sama dengan Gol D. Ace. Vokalis _Black Spade _itu memiliki suara vokal yang begitu unik dan langka.

Dan sekarang, kenapa Luffy bisa berkata bahwa _roommate_nya memiliki suara yang sama dengan vokalis _Black Spade_?

Zoro harus menyelidiki hal ini.

"Bagaimana? Apa kau senang dengan pertunjukan ini, Nami-_chwaaaaan_?"

"Eh?" Nami dan segenap mahasiswa yang lain kini mulai mengarahkan pandangan mereka ke arah pintu kelas. Seorang pemuda berambut pirang, beralis keriting kini tampak melangkahkan kedua kakinya untuk masuk ke dalam kelas yang dibimbing oleh Smoker itu. Juru masak _Baratie_ itu kini sudah terlihat berpenampilan gahar. Jaket kulit hitam, risleting yang sengaja di buka, Hem biru tuanya juga tak dikancing, celana hitam membalut kedua kakinya, kalung mutiara merah melingkari lehernya dan topi _cowboy_ berwarna oranye dengan dua tanda smiley dan tali pengait berbandul tengkorak sudah tampak menghiasi kepalanya. Sebuah _tape sound system_ sudah ada di genggaman tangan kanannya. Pemuda itu tersenyum dengan sangat percaya diri.

"_Mr. Triple Abnormal_..." Zoro hanya dapat merutuk pelan, melihat rivalnya yang sudah berdiri tepat di dekat meja podium kelasnya. Ia sudah bisa memprediksi dari awal bahwa semua ini pasti adalah ulah dari juru masak _Baratie_ itu. Dan ternyata, ia benar.

Sepertinya hanya Zoro yang tahu luar dalam dari rivalnya itu.

"Sanji-_kun_?" Nami terperangah. Sanji sudah berdiri tepat di hadapannya. Dan juru masak _Baratie_ itu sudah berpenampilan seperti Gol D. Ace, idolanya.

"_Can you hear me? Stop, look, listen to my voice, It was never my choice to feel all alone~ This is my home~ Back up, you don't know if you've never been here, You've never been to the place inside, I face my fears~ It takes everything I am_~" Sanji mulai bernyanyi dengan segenap perasaannya. Sekuntum bunga mawar telah diberikan pada Nami. Semua yang menatap panorama itu lekas ber_sweatdrop_ massal. Jujur saja, suara juru masak _Baratie_ yang satu itu agak... sumbang dan sedikit fals.

"Ah, te-terima kasih untuk mawarnya, Sanji-_kun_." Nami hanya dapat bertampang aneh, memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum. Segenap mahasiswa dan bahkan Smoker kini sudah mengarahkan pandangan ke arah mereka berdua. Pemuda _blondie_ itu mulai menyibakkan anak rambutnya ke samping. Ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke arah gadis pujaan hatinya itu.

"Aku tahu bahwa kau sangat menyukai _Black Spade_, Nami-_cwhaan_~ Untuk itulah aku berpenampilan seperti ini dan melakukan semua hal ini hanya untuk dirimu~ Sebagai pembuktian seberapa besar rasa cintaku ini~"

"A-Apa?" sebulir keringat mengalir di samping kening Nami. Pemuda dengan alis keriting itupun lantas menggenggam telapak tangan Nami dan mendaratkan kecupan di atasnya. Sepintas, ia melirik ke arah Zoro. Rival berambut hijaunya itu hanya terdiam tanpa ekspresi. Menatapnya.

'Akan kubuktikan bahwa jodohku bukanlah kau, Marimo! Aku pasti akan mendapatkan cinta Nami-_chan_ dan taruhanku waktu itu pasti tak akan menjadi kenyataan.' benak Sanji seakan tertawa. Ya. Ia sangat yakin bahwa rencananya ini akan sukses. Ia tak terima jika harus termakan taruhannya sendiri. Ia akan buktikan pada ayahnya bahwa jodohnya adalah "wanita" dan wanita itu adalah Nami.

Lekas berlututlah Sanji di hadapan Nami. Jemarinya tampak mengeluarkan sebuah cincin berlapiskan benik berlian biru. Semua mulai menganga melihat itu. Dan Nami tak mampu bertutur kata lebih jauh lagi.

"Sa-Sanji-_kun_, i-ini?"

"Nami-_chan_, semenjak pertama kali aku melihatmu, intuisiku menjerit, berkoar pada rasioku bahwa ternyata tombak cinta sang _cupid_ telah menembus rajutan sanubariku. Namamu terbiaskan dalam labirin asaku dan kau telah menjadi penunggu di setiap langit mimpiku."

"Ughh..." segenap mahasiswa mulai menahan diri untuk tidak memuntahkan sesuatu. Diksi gombal Sanji sungguh terlalu berlebihan. Beberapa mahasiswi juga tampak _sweatdrop_ diiringi dengan paras aneh. Mereka tak habis pikir, mengapa pria setampan Sanji bisa menjadi penggombal seperti itu. Luffy hanya menggaruk belakang kepalanya tanda bingung. Dan Zoro menggelengkan kepala tanda miris. Ia sudah tahu dengan apa yang akan dilakukan Sanji.

Ia bahkan sudah dapat memprediksi bagaimana hasilnya nanti.

Sungguh ironis.

'Kau hanya akan mempermalukan dirimu sendiri, Abnormal,' batinnya singkat.

"Nami-_cwhaaan_..." semilir angin menerpa Sanji. Deburan ombak seakan menjadi sebuah gambaran _background _di belakangnya. Aura dramatis semakin memuncak. Semua bertampang aneh. Dan juru masak _Baratie_ itupun lekas mendeklarasikan niat terpendamnya.

Segenap mahasiswa jurusan ilmu kelautan menjadi saksi.

Luffy menjadi saksi.

Zoro menjadi saksi.

Bahkan Smoker menjadi saksi.

"Nami-_chan_, maukah kau... menikah denganku?"

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N: **Nyahahaha! Bagaimanakah dengan nasib Sanji? Nantikan hanya di _chapter_ selanjutnya. Hohohoh! Dan lirik lagu yang tertera di fic ini bukan punyaku! Lirik lagu di fic ini adalah lirik dari lagunya **Thousand Foot Krutch **yang judulnya **Move**. Yeah! Penasaran? Silahkan donlod lagunya di situs-situs terdekat XD #MalahPromosi

Zoro: Balasan _review_ kali ini akan dijawab oleh aku dan...

Ivankov: Aku lagi, _Boy_~ fuhuhuhuhu~ 8D

Sanji: Woi, _kampret_! Sekarang bagianku dan _Marimo_ untuk membalas _review_! Dari hasil _survey_ kemarin, banyak yang protes jika kau yang membalas _review_nya! Karena kau selalu memanggil _reader_ dengan panggilan "_Boy_" tanpa peduli mereka laki-laki atau perempuan!

Ivankov: Huweee! Kalian kejam, _Boy_! TT^TT #KaburDramatis

Zoro: == Abaikan dia. Kali ini _review_ datang dari **No Name **yang berisikan ancaman bahwa _author_ nista kita yang satu ini telah berhasil menyebarkan virus MinaNaru dan AceLu! Dan dia membawa samurai dan lalu memaksa _author_ untuk updet! Wow!

Sanji: Yup! Tepat di saat Anda _mereview_, fic ini pun updet! _Thanks_ ya udah _review_! XD Berikutnya datang dari **arsy lg g mood**. Semoga Anda cepat nikah ya! #Gubraks Dan Yup, si Garp sepertinya sudah menyetujui hubungan AceLu. Ya meskipun Ace malu untuk mengakuinya... =="

Ace: HEI!

Sanji: Thanks _review_nya! Lalu yang berikutnya dari **Muthiamomogi**! Yup! Respon Garp emang gak terduga dan rada lebay =="

Zoro: Sequel Mute bener-bener gak bisa maju. Ya, doakan saja semoga nih _author_ mendadak dapet wangsit ke FNI lagi. _Arigato reviewnya_!

Sanji: Lalu untuk **Rarania Zora**! Makasih buat pujiannya dan ZoSan masih berlanjut di _chapter_ depan!

Zoro: Berikutnya dari **Ika UzumakiTeukHyukkie**. AceLu memang lucu. Sceneku dengan Abnormal masih berlanjut di _chapter_ depan. so?

Sanji: _Stay tune_! Dan makasih buat _review_nya! :D Dan berhentilah menyebutku Abnormal, Marimo! Lalu berikutnya **via-SasuNaru**! Thanks reviewnya! Ini juga udah updet kilat kok~

Zoro: Dan untuk **Monkey Loses Bananas**! Yup! Aku yakin AceLu _fangirls and boys_(?) pasti bakalan _nosebleed_. Beda dengan Bung Garp yang maniak hentai hetero =="

Garp: WOI!

Sanji: Ya. Sepertinya kebloonan Luffy bakalan bikin Ace susah =="

Luffy: Kalian kejam! TT^TT

Zoro: Thanks _review_nya! Berikutnya ada si **roronoalolu youichi**! Hahaha! Yup! Sungguh malang nasib _fire fist_ yang satu itu. Untung bukan aku yang kena ledek Garp =="

Ace: #Pundung

Sanji: Makasih _review_nya! =D _Review_ berikutnya dari **Fi suki suki**. Ah, si AceLu gak sengaja _kissing_ karena di saat Ace noleh ke Garp, dia gak tahu klo si Luffy masih nempel di telinga kanannya. Akibatnya, paras mereka saling kebentur satu sama lain =="

AceLu: #_Blush_

Zoro: Makasih ya buat _review_nya! Lalu selanjutnya dari...

Sanji: **noalunettes**! Yup, maklumi kesarapan Ivankov. Hampir semua _reviewer_ di panggil boy... =="

Zoro: Anda benar. _Author_ yang satu ini punya target untuk namatin fic ini sebelum UMPTN so, pada akhirnya dia ngebut. Hahaha! _Arigato_ ya _reviewnya_!

Sanji: Lalu selanjutnya dari **Kim D. Meiko**! Woi Ace! Ada yang pengen daftar jadi ukemu!

Ace: Eh? Uke? Ah, _Gomen_! Aku gak bisa. Luffy aja gak habis! xp

Luffy: WOI! Maksudnya apa itu gak habis segala, neee? =="

Zoro: Hahaha! soal Ivankov, dia emang sarap. Semua dipanggil boy tak peduli cewek ataupun cowok == Thanks _review_nya!

Sanji: Yang berikutnya datang dari **Arale L Ryuuzaki**! Ah, sepertinya ada yang tertular demam AceLu di sini. Kufufufufu...

AceLu: #_Blush Again_

Zoro: Untuk _scene_ku dengan abnormal masih bersambung di chapter depan. So keep stay tune! Pesan Anda sudah saya sampaikan ke Ivan dan Smoker! _Arigato reviewnya_!

Sanji: Lalu ada lagi nih dari **Domi**! Penggemar nomor satu dari Bapak Garp! Siapa bilang Ace kuat ditemplokin Luffy, eh? Scene kemarin diambil setelah _take_ ke 40 kalinya =="

Ace: (Sesaat setelah shooting chap kemarin) #Kejang2 #_Nosebleed_ #MulutBerbusa #MasukRumahSakit _O-Otouto_... #Pingsan #BloodLoss

Luffy: _Nii-chaaaan_! Huwaaaaa! TTATT #Nemplokin Ace lagi di rumah sakit#

Zoro: U-Ukemu menakutkan, Ace! ==" Thanks _review_nya!

Sanji: Lalu ada si **N.h**! Yup! Garp emang penganggu! Thanks reviewnya ya! =D Lalu jangan lupakan **Demon D. Dino**! Tenang aja. Ivan dari sananya udah sinting kok. Semua dipanggil boy =="

Ivankov: Maafkan daku, Boy~ TT^TT

Zoro: Thanks reviewnya! Dan yang terakhir datang dari **Uchiha 'Haruhi' Gaje**! Hohohoh! Mantan Gigolo! Ace nasibnya emang sial. Atau semua seme pasti disialin ama _author_nya, eh? #_DibantaiAuthor_

Luffy: Hiiiee? Aku dan _Nii-chan _lemonan? O_O"

Ace: #_Grins~_

Luffy: HIEEEEEE! #Kabuuur

Sanji: Hahaha! _Thanks for review_! =)

_Yosh! See you all in the next chapter! Don't forget to __**REVIEW**__! #Grins_


	7. Unholy Confession

**A/N:** _Drama in this chapter, Dear_~ xD

* * *

**One Piece © Eiichiro Oda**

**Undercover Rockstar © Viero D. Eclipse**

**Pairing: Ace x Luffy (AceLu), Slight Zoro x Sanji (ZoSan)**

**Genre: Romance/Humor/Drama**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: AU, Shounen Ai (BoyxBoy Love!)**

**Don't like? Don't read!**

* * *

**-Chapter 6-**

**Unholy Confession**

.

Mulut menggaungkan secercah gemuruh pengakuan. Pengakuan berlumur kesalahan. Yang mendatangkan bencana. Yang memuntahkan tinta hitam distopia.

Roda nalar kembali berputar. Akankah preferensi ini sudah terbiaskan kebijakan?

.

* * *

"Nami-_chan_, maukah kau... menikah denganku?"

.

.

Hening.

Kalimat itu seakan menjadi sebuah mantra yang mampu membuat hening ruangan. Yang mampu membuat segenap eksistensi manusia membisu. Yang mampu membuat semua orang yang mendengarnya mematung. Yang mampu membuat ratusan persepsi tentang seorang Sanji menjadi... buruk.

_What the hell_?

Ya. Mungkin itulah yang pertama kali muncul di benak orang-orang saat melihat apa yang dilakukan Sanji. _What the hell_? Di siang hari yang terik ini. Di tengah-tengah materi membosankan Smoker. Di dalam masa-masa monoton Universitas _Mugiwara_ yang sungguh klise ini, juru masak _Baratie_ itu telah melakukan hal yang menggemparkan.

"Lamaran... pernikahan?"

Nami sungguh syok setengah mati. Di saat ia mengira bahwa pemuda berambut pirang itu hanya akan sekedar menyatakan perasaannya saja dan memintanya untuk dijadikan kekasih, tapi ia salah. Yang terjadi malah justru lebih mencekam lagi.

Menikah...

Semua orang terkejut mendengar itu. Tak terkecuali Luffy. Tak terkecuali Zoro. Bahkan, tak terkecuali dengan Smoker. Yang dilakukan oleh Sanji adalah hal gila. Melamar seorang mahasiswi semester dua yang masih berusia 20 tahun. Di dalam kelas saat materi Smoker masih berlangsung!

_What. The. Hell._

Sanji tentu tak ambil pusing dengan hal itu. Ia memiliki modal. Sebuah rasa cinta yang menggebu-gebu dan juga rasa percaya diri yang sangat tinggi. Ia tak peduli jika setelah ini ia akan menerima hukuman dan diusir keluar dengan cara tak terhormat sekalipun. Ia bahkan tak peduli jika setelah ini ia akan disangka sebagai orang gila. Ia sungguh tak peduli.

Yang terpenting sekarang adalah...

Nami menerima lamarannya dan taruhan mengenai jodoh yang muncul di jendela kemarin tak pernah menjadi kenyataan.

Ia tak terima jika harus berjodoh dengan seorang pria.

Apalagi jika pria itu adalah... Roronoa Zoro, rivalnya sendiri.

_No way in the hell!_

Dan Nami tampak kehabisan kata. Ia tak mungkin menerima lamaran Sanji. Ia tak pernah memendam perasaan apapun terhadap juru masak _Baratie_ itu. Dan sudah pasti ia akan menolak lamaran ini.

Namun, yang membuatnya gentar adalah...

Mengapa Sanji harus melamarnya sekarang? Di sini? Di tempat yang penuh dengan saksi mata seperti ini? Sebuah tempat dimana harga dirinya terancam hancur hanya dengan sebuah tebasan penolakan?

Tidak tega.

Nami tak tega jika harus menghancurkan hati Sanji di tempat seperti ini. Bahkan, setelah apa yang dilakukan Sanji untuknya. Menggemakan lagu _Black Spade_ via _speaker intercom _kampus, berpenampilan seperti Gol D. Ace idolanya dan bahkan menyanyikan lagu _Black Spade_ dengan penuh percaya diri meski suara vokalnya begitu sumbang dan sangat fals?

Semua itu adalah bentuk pengorbanan yang sangat besar.

Tapi ada petuah bijak yang menyatakan bahwa 'secercah perasaan tak bisa dipaksakan begitu saja'.

Berbohong akan membuat Sanji lebih sakit lagi.

Jujur dan hancur sekarang. Itu akan lebih baik dibandingkan hancur di kemudian hari.

Nami tak ingin menambah ngangahan luka di hati Sanji.

"Sanji-_kun_, aku..." Nami tampak ragu untuk sesaat. Tak tahu harus menguntai jawaban seperti apa. Sanji terus saja menikamnya dengan tatapan permohonan. Gadis berambut oranye itu memejamkan matanya. Menguatkan diri dalam tekanan perasaannya itu.

Dan Zoro masihlah tetap diam dalam realita itu. Ia diam. Turut menjadi saksi atas proses kehancuran harga diri rivalnya. Sanji pasti akan hancur. Di hari ini juga, juru masak _Baratie_ itu akan benar-benar... hancur.

Nami sudah pasti akan menolaknya, Zoro tahu itu. Dan yang tak habis ia pikir adalah, mengapa Sanji bisa senekat itu melamar Nami seperti ini? Apa ia tak bisa memikirkan dampak dari perbuatannya itu? Apakah logika yang tersemat dalam nalarnya sudah tak berfungsi lagi?

Cinta membutakan segalanya.

Ya. Mungkin itulah yang terjadi pada Sanji. Meskipun mereka tak pernah akur dan selalu bermusuhan, hanya Zorolah yang sebenarnya tahu luar dalam dari juru masak _Baratie_ itu. Ia mengerti betapa besarnya perasaan yang dipendam Sanji untuk Nami. Ia bahkan bisa mengerti betapa hancurnya Sanji jika pria itu menerima penolakannya nanti. Ia bisa mengerti.

Dan secercah rasa kasihan mulai tumbuh di benak Zoro.

Sungguh sulit dipercaya...

Ia... yang notabene adalah seorang pria yang cukup dingin dan masa bodoh dengan nasib orang lain.

Ternyata tak tega melihat rivalnya... hancur.

"Bagaimana, Nami-_chan_? Apa kau bersedia menjadi orang yang akan mendampingi hidupku sampai akhir nanti?" Sanji bertanya untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Kembali ia tatap Nami dengan penuh harap. Optimisme membutakan nalarnya. Sanji tak akan pernah bisa melihat...

Bahwa kenyataan... bisa berlaku kejam padanya.

"Maaf, Sanji-_kun_. Aku tak bisa."

* * *

"Pergi kau dari sini! Awas jika kau berani mengacau di Universitas _Mugiwara_ lagi! Dasar orang sinting!"

Ancaman berlumur amarah itu menggema dari mulut Crocodile, seorang pimpinan rektor Universitas _Mugiwara_. Ia benar-benar pusing. Sesaat setelah lagu _Black Spade _menggema di semua _speaker intercom_ yang terpasang di seluruh penjuru ruangan kampus, puluhan _complain_ pun lantas menghantamnya di sana-sini karena proses belajar mengajar menjadi terganggu. Dan ia pun semakin emosi saat tahu bahwa sang pelaku utama yang membuat kekacauan di kampusnya, ternyata adalah orang luar yang tak termasuk dalam Universitas _Mugiwara_. Ia tak memiliki hak untuk menghukum orang yang bukan termasuk sebagai mahasiswa di kampusnya itu.

Hal yang bisa ia lakukan adalah mengusir sang pelaku untuk keluar dari lingkungan kampusnya.

Dan kini, terlihatlah Sanji dengan raut muram di parasnya.

Ia tampak begitu lesu. Juru masak _Baratie_ itu baru saja melewati masa yang sangat berat. Setelah menerima penolakan, ia harus merasakan sakit hati yang begitu mendalam. Belum lagi dengan segenap mahasiswa jurusan ilmu kelautan yang meludahinya dengan tawa hina. Ia sudah dicap sebagai seorang _'loser' _dan Smoker pun memberinya sebuah _doorprize_ berupa tendangan tepat di areal bokong, menceramahinya dengan diksi kasar dan menggeretnya keluar dari kelas dengan cara yang tak terhormat.

Sungguh nasib.

Semua ini bagai badai distopia yang menjadi kenyataan.

"Brengsek... BRENGSEEEEEKK!"

DUAGH!

Sebuah tinju terlayang pada kerasnya hamparan tiang listrik. Genangan air mata perlahan meleleh, sebuah simbolik bahwa diri sedang terluka. Juru masak _Baratie_ itu hanya dapat tertunduk. Menggigit bibir bawahnya. Menahan lara.

Hancur.

Sebuah gambaran yang cukup tepat untuk mewakilkan perasaannya saat ini. Sanji benar-benar hancur. Jantungnya seakan tersayat pisau. Hatinya benar-benar termakan perih.

"Ke-Kenapa... rasanya sakit sekali? ...Uhghh..." begitu rapuh. Tak ada yang lebih menyakitkan selain hanya menerima tajamnya penolakan Nami. Gadis itu adalah cinta pertama Sanji. Satu-satunya orang yang berhasil membuat Sanji merasakan cinta mati. Ia begitu mencintai gadis itu meskipun ia selalu memuja setiap gadis yang ia temui.

Hanya Nami yang mampu membuatnya merasakan rasa cinta yang sesungguhnya.

Dan sekarang, gadis itu sudah menolaknya.

Sungguh pupus harapan Sanji untuk meminang Nami. Sungguh pupus harapannya untuk mendapatkan cinta gadis itu.

Memang, ia bisa saja untuk kembali bangkit. Kembali berjuang untuk mendapatkan cinta Nami. Kembali memperjuangkan bara harapan yang ada dalam pelita determinasinya itu.

Tapi kali ini, sudah selesai. Realita ini mutlak. Mencoba merubahnya? Percuma.

Sudah berakhir.

Menangis...

Kini, yang tersisa, hanyalah tetesan tangis keterpurukan.

"Na-Nami-_chwan_... Uhghhh..."

"Sungguh tak kusangka bahwa kau tak berubah sedikitpun. Kau tetaplah seorang pria yang sangat cengeng, _Baka Ero_..."

Kedua mata Sanji terbelalak mendengar itu. Tanpa menoleh pun, ia sudah tahu, siapa orang yang sudah mengatakan hal itu padanya.

"Mau apa kau kemari, _Baka_ _Marimo_? Jika kau mau mengejekku, silahkan saja. Aku tak akan mempedulikan ocehanmu." nada Sanji begitu menusuk. Ia benar-benar terlihat frustasi. Lawan bicaranya menghela napas, menyandarkan diri tepat di sebelah juru masak _Baratie_ itu.

"Kau tahu? Tindakanmu saat melamar Nami tadi adalah sebuah tindakan yang sangat bodoh, Abnormal. Tak kusangka bahwa kau tak menggunakan otakmu sama sekali."

"Tutup mulutmu, Brengsek! Apa yang kulakukan, itu bukan urusanmu!"

"Hah, kenapa kau marah? Kau bilang bahwa kau tak akan mempedulikan ocehanku tadi?"

"Cih!" Sanji menafikkan pandangan ke samping. Sedikit muak menatap ukiran sinis di paras rivalnya itu. Ingin sekali ia menghajar Zoro habis-habisan. Karena telah membuatnya semakin kesal seperti ini. Karena telah membuatnya terkesan begitu bodoh.

Akan tetapi...

Apa yang dikatakan rivalnya itu benar.

Ia... sudah melakukan hal bodoh.

Ia tak menggunakan nalarnya dengan baik.

Ia...

Bodoh.

"Uhgghh... Brengsek! Kenapa aku merasa tak berguna seperti ini, hah? Ke-Kenapa? Sial... SIAAAALLL!"

DUAAAKH!

Satu pukulan terlayang lagi. Kali ini pada kerasnya hamparan dinding pembatas jalan. Lebam. Kepalan tangan Sanji mulai lebam. Air mata tetap persisten untuk gugur. Dan memilih diam. Zoro memilih diam melihat panorama pilu itu.

"Aku tahu bahwa laki-laki tak seharusnya menangis, _Marimo_. Aku tahu bahwa setelah ini, aku bisa saja mencari seseorang untuk menjadi pelampiasanku. Tak seharusnya aku selemah ini. Dan rasa sakit keparat ini tak bisa kuredam dengan sendirinya. Su-Sungguh brengsek... Air mata sialan ini tak mau berhenti juga!" kedua tangan Sanji mengepal dengan eratnya. Ia tertunduk. Butuh serpihan waktu. Sanji butuh waktu untuk membangun semangatnya lagi. Ia tak akan semudah itu melupakan Nami dan mencari pengganti yang lain. Walau bagaimanapun juga, sudah 15 tahun ia memendam perasaan cinta terhadap gadis itu.

Dan Sanji tetaplah Sanji.

Ia hanyalah manusia biasa. Yang juga tak sempurna.

Se_playboy_ apapun dirinya, ia tetap akan merasakan hancur jika rasa cintanya tak berbalas.

Semua ini sungguhlah wajar.

Dan di tengah keheningan itu...

Zoro tampak menyodorkan sapu tangan miliknya. Juru masak _Baratie_ itu tampak tercengang. Tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat.

"_Ma-Marimo_? Ini..."

"Hapuslah air matamu. Aku benci melihatmu seperti ini."

"Eh?" Sanji terbelalak syok. Zoro hanya berbalik membelakanginya.

"Aku sudah lelah terus-terusan bertikai denganmu. Aku berharap, suatu saat nanti, kau bisa mengerti itikad baikku ini."

Ajakan berdamai.

Sanji tertunduk mendengar itu. Membisu memikirkan semua ini. Tak terlintas dalam labirin benaknya bahwa Zoro, rival abadinya itu mengibarkan bendera perdamaian. Ia ingin berdamai. Ia tak ingin bertikai lagi.

Kedua mata Sanji kini terarah pada genggaman telapak tangannya sendiri. Sapu tangan itu tampak gemetar.

Ia mulai gemetar.

Di masa tersulitnya ini, hanya ada satu orang yang datang. Hanya ada satu orang yang masih sudi menyematkan bara semangat pada orang macam dirinya. Dan orang itu adalah rivalnya sendiri. Zoro.

Selama ini, hanya Zoro yang mau mengerti Sanji. Hanya dia dan tak ada yang lain.

Dan secara tak sadar, mereka selalu memikirkan keadaan antar satu sama lainnya.

Batas antara benci dan rasa peduli... sangatlah tipis.

Dibalik pertikaian mereka, tersemat benih perhatian. Tersemat benih kepedulian.

Rivalnya bahkan memiliki sisi yang cukup... lembut.

...

Tak menyadarinya.

Mengapa Sanji tak menyadari hal ini dari dulu?

'Orang terdekatku selama ini... hanyalah rivalku sendiri.'

.

.

_"Hei, kenapa kau menangis?"_

_"A-Aku menangis karena ga-gadis itu membuang bunga pemberianku. Hiks..."_

_"Sudahlah, jangan menangis! Tak seharusnya laki-laki menangis."_

_"Ta-Tapi..."_

_"Kenapa?"_

_"A-Air mataku tak mau berhenti! Huwaaaa!"_

_"Dasar kau cengeng! Kemarilah! Kau bisa menggunakan punggungku untuk menangis dan bersandar!"_

_"Be-Benarkah?"_

_"Iya. Tapi tolong ya, jangan menangis lagi. Aku benci melihatmu menangis."_

_"I-Iya... Te-Terima kasih..."_

_"..."_

.

.

"Zoro."

...

Hening.

Sang rival terdiam. Terbelalak karena namanya disebutkan. Kali ini bukan _marimo_ yang menggema dari mulut Sanji. Bukan lagi rumput laut gila, _jablay_ laknat atau ledekan apapun. Tapi nama. Juru masak _Baratie_ itu sudah mengucapkan namanya. Nama panggilannya yang sesungguhnya.

"A-Abnormal? Kau..."

"Bolehkah aku meminjam punggungmu untuk menangis seperti saat kita kecil dulu, Zoro?"

"Apa?"

Zoro terbelalak kaget. Tak menyangka bahwa Sanji akan mengatakan hal seperti itu. Sekelebat bayangan masa lalunya telah hadir, menyelubungi nalarnya dalam dimensi nostalgia. Tepatnya sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Saat dimana ia bertemu Sanji untuk yang pertama kalinya. Di sudut jalan. Pemuda berambut pirang itu menangis hanya karena masalah wanita.

Sungguh tak berubah.

Mahasiswa _Mugiwara_ itupun menunduk, diam. Suara tapak kaki Sanji semakin terdengar mendekat ke arahnya. Rivalnya itu juga turut membisu. Dan pada akhirnya, juru masak _Baratie _itu melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Zoro dan mulai bersandar di punggung pria berambut hijau itu. Basah. Percikan tangis meresap di punggung Zoro.

"Te-Terima kasih karena selalu ada di saat aku membutuhkan... seseorang."

"Sanji..."

Dan nama itu menggema dari mulut dingin Zoro. Sebuah nama yang hampir tak pernah ia gemakan semenjak sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Pertikaian telah membuatnya bungkam. Segenap percekcokkan mereka hanya membuat mata kepedulian itu tertutup. Selama ini mereka hanya membuang-buang waktu. Terus berkelahi tanpa ujung. Selalu bermusuhan dibalik kamuflase rival.

Apa salahnya jika berdamai?

Apa salahnya jika berteman seperti dulu?

Tidak. Sungguh tak ada salahnya untuk memulai dari awal.

Untuk memulai sebuah hubungan timbal balik yang menguntungkan. Sebuah hubungan untuk saling mengisi satu sama lain.

Simpulan senyum terpapar di paras Sanji.

"Hei, _Marimo_."

"Hnn?"

"Maafkan semua kesalahanku selama ini padamu."

"..."

"..."

"...aku juga. Maafkan aku karena selalu berlaku kasar padamu."

Hening.

Zoro bisa merasakan bahwa Sanji menganggukkan kepalanya. Keheningan masihlah terisi dengan isak tangis yang begitu pelan dari rivalnya itu. Namun... ketenangan. Kali ini ketenangan telah membasuh hati keduanya. Mereka sudah membuat komitmen. Sebuah komitmen bahwa mereka akan selalu ada satu sama lain di saat mereka membutuhkan _pillar _untuk bertopang.

Dan keduanya yakin. Hubungan mereka akan jauh lebih baik... setelah ini.

"Hei, _Abnormal_."

"Apa?" Sanji mulai menautkan kedua alisnya saat melihat kedua tangan Zoro terkepal dengan eratnya. Lipatan sewot terbentuk tepat di samping kening Zoro. Dan mahasiswa berambut hijau itupun lekas menggemakan untaian frase larangannya.

"Kau boleh saja menangis di punggungku, Sanji. Tapi tolong... kau jangan usap INGUSmu segala di punggungku!"

"Hieee! _GO-GOMEN, _ZORO! AKU TAK SENGAJAA!"

"GAAAHHH!"

Haha. Ya. Setelah ini, hubungan mereka benar-benar akan jauh lebih... berwarna.

* * *

**~AxL~**

* * *

"Kira-kira bagaimana ya keadaan Sanji sekarang? Semoga ia baik-baik saja."

Semburat kekhawatiran terpapar jelas di paras Luffy. Kini, mahasiswa _Mugiwara_ itu sudah tampak berjalan setapak demi setapak menuju ke kamar apartemennya. Kejadian di kampusnya tadi benar-benar begitu menggemparkan. Pasti juru masak _Baratie_ itu telah mengalami masa tersulitnya.

"Aku sungguh tak mengerti dengan sakitnya patah hati dan sebagainya. Tapi bagiku, tak ada yang lebih menyakitkan hati selain hanya tak makan daging selama berbulan-bulan!" ya, itulah Luffy. Pemuda penggila daging itu hanya bisa berargumen menurut subyektifitasnya saja. Ia masih tak mengerti, mengapa penolakan Nami bisa sampai membuat Sanji bersedih separah itu. Luffy sungguh tak paham dengan perasaan cinta yang dirasakan Sanji. Persetan cinta. Daging adalah segalanya di mata Luffy.

'Mungkin aku bisa menanyakan ini pada Ace. Siapa tahu saja ia bisa menjelaskan padaku?' sebuah pemecahan didapat. Luffy yakin, _roommate_nya itu bisa memberikan untaian jawaban yang ia cari. Karena kemungkinan besar, otak Ace jauh lebih encer dibandingkan otaknya.

Dan bicara soal Ace...

Kini, Luffy sudah berdiri tepat di hadapan pintu kamarnya. Cengiran khasnya kembali mewarnai paras lugunya itu. Ia sungguh tak sabar untuk segera bertemu kembali dengan sang _roommate_. Kebersamaannya dengan Ace merupakan sebuah hal yang berharga baginya. Semakin lama, semakin berarti. Mahasiswa _Mugiwara_ itu sungguh tak mengerti, mengapa ada percikan euforia yang ia rasakan saat berada di dekat Ace. Semakin dekat, semakin nyaman. Seakan-akan kedekatannya dengan pria itu merupakan sebuah ketetapan takdir yang sudah seharusnya terjadi.

_"Aku hanya ingin melindungi cucu Anda. Aku tak bisa melihat Anda menyakiti Luffy seperti ini."_

Kata-kata Ace saat itu benar-benar terukir jelas dalam nalar Luffy. Baru kali ini ada orang yang berani berkata seperti itu di hadapan kakeknya. Diantara sahabat-sahabatnya yang lain, hanya Ace yang mampu mendeklarasikan keinginannya untuk melindungi Luffy di hadapan Garp. Bahkan pria itu rela menghadang tinju cinta Garp agar tidak mengenainya.

'Dugaanku benar. Ace memang orang baik.' rasa beruntung melanda benak Luffy. Ia sungguh merasa beruntung karena bisa bertemu dengan orang macam Ace. Ia bahkan tak peduli meski ucapan Ace waktu itu adalah kebohongan ataupun hanya sekedar omong kosong belaka. Ia sungguh tak peduli. Yang terpenting adalah, ia masih bisa bersama dengan pria itu hingga saat ini. Dan hal itu sudah cukup bagi Luffy. Ace... bersamanya. Hal itu sudah membuat entitasnya melebur dalam deruh... kebahagiaan.

Andai saja kebersamaan mereka bisa berlangsung hingga seterusnya. Bisa berlangsung tanpa adanya batas durasi bernamakan akhir...

Sungguh sayang.

Tak ada yang tahu dengan apa yang akan terjadi di kedepan nanti.

Luffy hanya bisa bertaruh sepenuhnya pada harapan.

'Semoga aku bisa selalu bersama dengan Ace!'

Entah, apakah untaian frase itu hanyalah sekedar impian ataukah sebuah doa. Namun yang jelas, Luffy sungguh berharap bahwa hal itu akan menjadi sebuah kenyataan.

Untuk sekarang...

Jalani saja apa yang sudah ada di hamparan mata.

"Nee, Ace! _Tadaimaaaa_!" pintu kamar mulai terbuka dan Luffy lekas melangkahkan kedua kakinya untuk masuk. Tak terdengar suara balasan. Sosok _roommate_nya juga tak nampak di ruang tengah.

"Ace?" dahi Luffy berkerut. Kedua obsidiannya mulai memperhatikan sekeliling. Kosong. Tak terlihat satupun orang di dalam kecuali dirinya. "Kemana dia?"

Ssshhhh!

Suara percikan air.

_Shower_ di dalam kamar mandi tampak menyala. Tanda bahwa ada seseorang di dalamnya. Luffy menghela napas lega. _Roommate_nya tidak pergi kemana-mana.

"Aceee! Kau sedang mandikah?" tak terdengar balasan. Sepertinya musisi _Black Spade _itu tak mendengar suara Luffy. Mahasiswa _Mugiwara_ itupun menaikkan pundaknya dan lekas meletakkan tas ranselnya di atas meja.

"Ah, aku lapar! Sebaiknya aku segera makan, nee!" Luffy membelai hamparan perutnya. Suara raungan yang begitu nyaring itu sungguh tak bisa diajak kompromi lagi. Perutnya menggemakan daging dan Luffy harus memenuhi itu. Sungguh tiada hari tanpa makanan.

Dan tepat di saat ia akan melangkah menuju dapur...

"_Can you hear me? Stop, look, listen to my voice, It was never my choice to feel all alone. This is my home~"_

Deg!

Luffy terhenti. Kedua obsidiannya membelalak lebar. Suara nyanyian terdengar dari dalam kamar mandi. Ia terkejut.

"I-Ini..."

"_Back up , you don't know if you've never been here, You've never been to the place inside, I face my fears! It takes everything I am_."

...

"...Ace?"

"_Move and show me what you can do, When you step into the circle and shake like we do_!"

Suara _shower_ terhenti.

Pintu kamar mandi mulai terbuka secara perlahan-lahan. Menandakan bahwa ada sesosok figur yang hendak keluar. Luffy seakan tak percaya dengan gambaran yang ditangkap oleh indra penglihatannya.

_Roommate_nya... Portgas D. Ace.

Dengan untaian rambut ravennya yang basah berbalut kain handuk, telah melangkah keluar dari dalam kamar mandi. Pria itu menggemakan lirik lagu. Dengan suaranya yang khas. Sebuah suara vokal yang sungguh unik.

Seperti suara vokal... Gol D. Ace.

"_And move when you just can't take it. And move if you just feel like..."_ Ace terbelalak. Kedua obsidiannya mendapati Luffy yang kini sedang berdiri. Menatapnya dengan raut syok._ "...breaking it."_

"Ace."

"L-Luffy? Kau sudah pulang?" musisi _Black Spade_ itupun menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Sedikit heran mengapa Luffy menatapnya dengan raut seperti itu. Dilambaikan telapak tangan miliknya tepat di kedua obsidian lebar Luffy. Sebagai tanda bahwa ia ingin memastikan sesuatu. "Hei? Kau baik-baik saja? Lu?"

"..."

...

Hening.

Luffy membeku untuk sesaat. Kinerja nalarnya bekerja dengan cukup keras. Labirin retrospek menghantuinya. Alunan lagu itu. Lirik lagunya. Suara nyanyian yang digemakan Ace. Sungguh bagaikan _Deja vu_.

Tak salah lagi.

Semuanya sama.

Semuanya sama seperti yang ia dengar di kampus tadi!

"Hei, Luffy? Kenapa kau, hah?" Ace mulai cemas. Tak biasanya _roommate_nya itu mendadak terdiam seperti ini. Ia kembali melambaikan tangan di hadapan kedua obsidian Luffy. Dan ia pun sedikit terkejut saat pemuda itu mulai menyentuh telapak tangannya.

"Luffy...?"

"Ace..." mahasiswa _Mugiwara_ itupun menggenggam erat tangan Ace. Yang digenggam tampak terperangah untuk sesaat. Kedua obsidian itu kini menatapnya. Dan Ace sungguh syok dengan untaian frase yang menggema dari mulut Luffy selanjutnya.

"Yang kau nyanyikan itu... lagu _Black Spade_ 'kan?"

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N: **_Alright_. _Next chap_ bakalan fokus di AceLu lagi. Sekali lagi, lagu yang tertera di fic ini bukan punyaku. Melainkan lagu _Thousand Foot Krutch _yang judulnya _Move_. Dan judul_ chap _ini terinspirasi dari salah satu lagu A7X yang berjudul _Unholy Confession_. Yup! Saya emang gak kreatif. Saya akui itu... #Pundung

Doflamingo: Saatnya balasan _review_nya!

Ivankov: _With meeeee again_! 8D

Doflamingo: _Oh hell_! _NOOO_! _Why you_! _Dammit_! D8

Ivankov: #_Grins_ 8DDD~

Doflamingo: ==" Kali ini _review_ datang dari **Yuuyachi** Yup! Aku setuju. AceLu emang manis! Fic ini masih akan berlanjut! Thanks _review_nya ya!

Ivankov: Berikutnya datang dari **MinaNaru Loverss**-boy! 8D Uhh... A-Anda cowok atau cewek ya, Boy? D8

Doflamingo: Tenang. Fic ini kemungkinan besar akan sangat panjang dan _Author_ juga berusaha updet 2 kali seminggu. Jadwal updetnya sih biasanya hari Minggu dan Kamis. Tapi jadwal itu tidaklah paten. bisa mundur, bisa juga maju. Tergantung gimana dia ngetiknya, sih... =="

Ivankov: Dan terima kasih sudah menjadikan _author_ gaje kita yang satu ini menjadi panutan Anda, Boy! Dia merasa sangat terharu sekali tanpa sebab yang jelas. _Arigato reviewnya_! ;D

Doflamingo: _Review_ berikutnya datang dari **Ika UzumakiTeukHyukkie**! Ahahaha! Yup! Ace emang ada aura gigolo tuh! #Ngakak

Ace: WOI! Jaga mulutmu, kampret! #BantaiDoflamingo

Ivankov: Khufufufufu! Yup! Cassanova! Kayaknya aku juga begitu deh, Boy~ :3 #GakNanya. Pertanyaanmu udah terjawab di _chapter_ ini. _Arigato reviewnya_~ xD

Doflamingo: Berikutnya dari **Vii no Kitsune**! Buseet! Ini ratenya T mbak. Masa nagih lemon? D8

AceLu: #_Blush_

Ivankov: Pertanyaan Anda akn terjawab dengan sendirinya! _Arigato reviewnya_, Boy! :D Lalu ada lagi dari **Demon D. Dino** bo-mmmppp! #Dibungkem

Doflamingo: Jangan menyebutkan Boy! Dia cewek, _Baka_! ==" Makasih buat pujiannya! Pertanyaanmu akan terjawab dengan sendirinya. Ikutin terus fic ini ya! _Arigato_ _review_nya! =)

Ivankov: Lalu si **via** **sasunaru**-boy datang dengan _review_; WTF! Zoro-boy disuruh ngeraep Sanji-boy? D8

ZoSan: #Syok #Autis I-Ini ratenya T, woi... #Blush

Ace: Aku akan kembali dengan Luffy di _chapter_ depan! Muahahaha! Ikuti terus fic ini! XD #Ngacir

Doflamingo: Ini yang bales _review_ sebenernya siapa sih? ==" Berikutnya datang dari **muthiamomogi**! Yup, _gomen_ soal _typo_ kemarin. _Author_ mengetik dalam keadaan ngantuk.

Sanji: Aku dikatain lebay! TT^TT #Mewek #OOC

Ivankov: Robin masih belum muncul, Boy~ Tunggu aja kemunculannya nanti. _Arigato_ _review_nya! 8D Dan yang berikutnya datang dari **Naruto Uzuso**-boy! Nah, yang ini sih cowok beneran 'kan? D8

Doflamingo: Makasih udah dimasukkan ke dalam Fave! Tenang. _Chapter_ depan udah fokus di AceLu lagi! _Full_ AceLu malah! _Arigato reviewnya_! 8D #_Grins_

Ivankov: Lalu ada lagi dari **N.h**-boy! Maksudku girl! XD ZoSan udah ada perkembangan di chap ini! _Arigato reviewnya_!

Doflamingo: Berikutnya dari **noalunettes**! Hahahaha! Yup! Kemungkinan besar jika Marco ketemu Garp, dia akan dikira sebagai Germo! XDD #Ngakak

Marco: WOI! KEJAAAM! #Pundung!

Ivankov: Makasih buat dukungannya! Semoga _Author_ bisa sukses ngadepin UMPTN! Udah dua tahun dia molor gak kuliah2! ==" Dan thanks buat _fave_nya! #_Winks_ 8D

Doflamingo: Lalu ada dari **Domi**! Ah, akui saja bahwa dikau emang pedo! ==" #Jleeeb dan kenapa gue dikatain sebagai VETERAAN? #NangisGuling2 #OOC

Garp: Ah, dear! Kok gue dikatain "mbah" sih? gue 'kan masih muda! ==" #Hoeek

Ivankov: _Arigato reviewnya_! 8D Lalu berikutnya dari...

Doflamingo: **Kim D. Meiko**! Hah! Smokey-boy memang pantas untuk diabaikan! #EvilGrins!

Smoker: Dasar murid durhaka! #BawaCelurit

Ivankov: Dan tebakanmu benar! Sanji-boy ditolak~ 8D

Sanji: #NangisGuling2

Ace: Iya, nih. _Author_ pelit parah! ==" Jarang baca _romance_ sih dia. Makanya mulai kaku lagi dengan _genre_ ini...

Mina AU: #MendadakNongol# Yang EM semoga ada lemonnya! Harus! #Desperado!

Doflamingo: Wew... kalo udah selesai, bikin rate Mnya? O_O"

Ace: MAUUUUU! XD #Diserampang Panci Ama Author

Usopp: Dan aku belum mati Woiii! D:

Ivankov: OdaEchi masih hidup! _Thanks reviewnya_! 8D

_Yosh_, sampai jumpa di _chapter_ depan. _Don't forget to __**REVIEW**__! Ja Ne_~ =D


	8. Unbelievable Conversations

**A/N**: _Full AceLu! Deal with it!_

* * *

**One Piece © Eiichiro Oda**

**Undercover Rockstar © Viero D. Eclipse**

**Pairing: Ace x Luffy (AceLu), Slight Zoro x Sanji (ZoSan)**

**Genre: Romance/Humor/Drama**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: AU, Shounen Ai (BoyxBoy Love!)**

**Don't like? Don't read!**

* * *

**-Chapter 7-**

**Unbelievable Conversations**

.

Di balik bentangan perisai kenaifan, secercah cahaya pengakuan akan terungkap. Meski nalar menyangkal dengan rasa ketidakpercayaan, namun intuisi tak dapat berkilah bahwa cahaya pengakuan itu benar adanya...

.

* * *

"Yang kau nyanyikan itu... lagu _Black Spade_ 'kan?"

...

Hening.

Keadaan di masa itu benar-benar terlumuri dengan hawa canggung. Dengan bias determinasi yang perlahan terbangun dalam benaknya, Luffy memberanikan diri untuk memastikan semua ini. Kedua obsidiannya memandang lurus pada sosok Ace. Telah ia tikam _roommate_nya dengan tatapan penuh tanya. Ada yang disembunyikan di sini. Dan Luffy bisa merasakan itu.

Membisu sesaat. Tanda bahwa nalar Ace sedang bekerja.

Kedua mata obsidian berserpih kelabu miliknya tampak membelalak lebar. Rasionya sedikit terguncang, tak menyangka bahwa pertanyaan itu akan menghantam indra pendengarannya. Vokalis _Black Spade_ itupun mematung untuk sesaat. Tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

'Luffy tahu tentang... _Black Spade_?'

Oke. Kali ini Ace benar-benar bingung. Pertama kali mereka bertemu, Luffy sungguh tak mengenali identitasnya sebagai Gol D. Ace. Dan logikanya, jika mahasiswa _Mugiwara_ itu tak tahu tentang jati diri Ace yang sebenarnya, lalu bagaimana ia bisa tahu tentang _Black Spade_?

Lebih mudahnya, jika vokalisnya saja tidak tahu, bagaimana dengan eksistensi _band_nya?

Dahi Ace benar-benar berkerut serius. Ini semua sungguh membingungkan. "Ah... _Black Spade_, Luffy?"

"Iya. Kau pasti tahu 'kan, Ace? _Black Spade_, _band gothic rock _yang sedang terkenal saat ini. Aku mendengar alunan lagu yang sama dengan yang kau nyanyikan di kampusku tadi. Dan itu... sudah pasti lagu _Black Spade_ 'kan?"

Luffy benar-benar sangat serius. Tak ada tanda-tanda bahwa ini adalah lelucon. Ace tak dapat berkilah kali ini. "Iya, benar. Yang kunyanyikan itu adalah lagu _Black Spade_. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Hmm... Kau tahu, nee? Aku sungguh yakin bahwa pendengaranku ini tidak salah. Suara vokalis _Black Spade _dengan suara vokalmu benar-benar sama, Ace. Meski kawan-kawanku di kampus tak percaya dengan pernyataanku tentang kemiripan suaramu, tapi aku yakin. Suara vokalmu dengan suara vokalis _Black Spade_ benar-benar sama."

Glek!

Ace menelan ludah. Analisa skeptis Luffy semakin membuatnya merasa cemas. "Su-suaraku sama? Ah, kau jangan membuatku berbesar hati, Luffy. Mana mungkin suaraku yang hancur ini bisa sama dengan suara vokalis _Black Spade_? Hahaha... jangan bercanda-"

"Aku serius, Ace! Aku tak mungkin salah dengar! Aku sangat familiar dengan suaramu. Tak salah lagi. Suara kalian benar-benar sama persis. Dan lagi... nama kalian juga sama-sama 'Ace'nya..." dahi Luffy semakin berkerut. Ia lekas mendekat ke arah Ace dan memperhatikan paras _roommate_nya itu dengan jarak beberapa inci saja. Rasa gugup semakin menenggelamkan benak Ace. Ini benar-benar sangat gawat.

"Uhh... Luffy?"

"Kenapa bisa kebetulan sekali ya, nee? Kau memiliki suara yang sama dengan vokalis _Black Spade_ dan kalian juga sama-sama bernama Ace..." Luffy terdiam untuk sejenak. Air mukanya mengalami transisi yang cukup drastis. Kedua obsidian miliknya terbelalak saat tombak konklusi menghantam nalar. "Ace... jangan-jangan kau adalah..."

_DEG!_

Luffy akan tahu.

Luffy akan segera mengetahui kebenaran ini.

Debaran jantung Ace semakin berpacu memasuki tahapan supremasi. Ini benar-benar di luar dugaan. Ia tak menyangka bahwa Luffy akan sadar secepat ini. Sebulir keringat mengalir di samping pelipisnya. Ini tak boleh terjadi. Sungguh, ia berharap bahwa Luffy tak akan pernah tahu bahwa ia adalah Gol D. Ace, vokalis _Black Spade_. Ace sungguh takut. Ia sungguh takut akan satu hal.

Luffy... berubah.

Ia sungguh takut jika sikap Luffy akan berubah terhadapnya. Apalagi saat pemuda itu tahu bahwa Ace telah menyembunyikan identitas aslinya selama ini. Entah, apa jadinya nanti. Ia hanya ingin Luffy yang sekarang. Seorang Luffy yang mengenalnya sebagai Portgas D. Ace. Bukan sebagai seorang _rockstar_. Ace sungguh menyukai kesederhanaan dan kejujuran Luffy. Dan ia tak ingin perlakuan itu berubah.

Namun, sekarang ini... apa dayanya?

Ia tak dapat berbuat apa-apa untuk membangun sebuah perisai kilahan.

Kebohongannya selama ini pasti akan terbongkar juga.

Cepat atau lambat, Luffy juga pasti akan tahu.

'Tapi mengapa harus secepat ini?' protes itu hanya dapat terjerit dari dalam benak Ace. Ia hanya berharap agar kebenaran tak terbongkar dalam waktu sesingkat ini. Luffy terlihat tak memutus kontak pandangan darinya. Helaan napas pun dilakukan. Ace akan pasrah dengan realitas ini. "Ya, Luffy. Kau benar. Dugaanmu selama ini benar. Maafkan aku karena telah menutupi hal ini darimu."

"Ja-Jadi ternyata dugaanku benar..." Luffy menutup mulutnya dengan hamparan telapak tangannya. Masih dengan kedua mata yang membelalak lebar, tak percaya. "Bahwa ternyata kau adalah... penggemar fanatik _Black Spade_, Ace?"

"_Whot_?" kedua alis Ace bertaut sesempit-sempitnya. Mulutnya menganga dengan begitu lebar.

WTF?

"...Penggemar fanatik _Black Spade_?"

"Iya, benar! Kau pasti penggemar fanatik _band _itu 'kan, Ace! Akui saja! Kau pasti mati-matian berlatih agar suaramu sama persis dengan suara vokalis _Black Spade_! Dan bahkan, kau memilih nama Ace se-sebagai... sebagai bukti atas dedikasimu dalam menjadi seorang _fans_! Iya 'kan, Ace?"

Plak!

Ace menepuk dahinya. Menggelengkan kepalanya dengan sangat pelan.

'Sepertinya aku terlalu berpikiran yang tidak-tidak. Sangat mustahil bagi Luffy untuk menyadari siapa aku yang sebenarnya...' ia membatin dengan sangat ironi. Ia hampir saja lupa tentang betapa polosnya _roommate_nya itu. "Heh... Hehehe... Iya. Kau hebat bisa menebak ini, Luffy. Aku memang _fans_ fanatik _Black Spade_..."

"Hah! Sudah kuduga! Aku tak akan pernah salah! Sungguh tak kusangka bahwa kau menggemari _band_ itu, Ace." Luffy memaparkan tampang sarkas. Dahi Ace berkerut melihat itu.

"Memangnya kenapa jika aku menggemari _Black Spade_? Bukankah _band_ ini sangat digandrungi banyak orang saat ini? Aku yakin, kau juga suka dengan _Black Spade _'kan, Lu?" ya, Ace sungguh yakin bahwa _roommate_nya itu juga menyukai _band_nya. Sungguh tak mungkin jika Luffy termasuk dalam golongan _hater_. _Band_nya sungguh _membooming _di berbagai kalangan. Puluhan penghargaan sudah ia menangkan di berbagai ajang kompetisi _band_ _rock_ sedunia.

Akan tetapi, ia telah lupa.

Ini Luffy yang menjadi subtansinya.

"Tidak."

"Apa?"

"Aku tidak suka _Black Spade_, Ace. Aku benci _band _ini!"

_Jedaaar!_

Pengakuan Luffy sungguh bagaikan petir di siang bolong. Ace tampak syok. _What the hell_? _Roommate_nya membenci _Black Spade_? Tidak. Ini tidak mungkin. Ace menggelengkan kepalanya. Tak terima.

Bagaimana bisa?

"Ba-Bagaimana bisa kau membenci _Black Spade_, Luffy! Kenapa kau bisa membenci _band_ku, hah? KENAPA?" Musisi _Black Spade_ itupun lekas mengguncangkan bahu Luffy. Yang diguncangkan mulai terbelalak, kaget.

"_Band_mu? A-Apa maksudmu, Ace? Kenapa kau bilang bahwa _Black Spade_ adalah... _band_mu?"

Ops!

Ace pun lekas membungkam mulutnya sendiri. _Baka_! Ia benar-benar keceplosan!

"Ah, maksudku... _band_ favoritku! Ya! Benar! Kenapa kau membenci _band_ favoritku. I-Itu maksud dari perkataanku, Luffy. Maaf, aku salah bicara tadi." Ace menggigit bibir bawahnya. Mencoba mengendalikan rasa panik yang menguasai dirinya. Ia harus berhati-hati dalam bicara. Karena jika tidak, ia sendirilah yang akan membuat segenap kebohongan ini terbongkar di hadapan Luffy.

Ia benar-benar tak terima.

Kenapa Luffy bisa membenci _band_nya?

Ini sungguh tak bisa dibiarkan. Jika Luffy membenci _Black Spade_, maka kemungkinan besar, anak itu juga pasti akan membenci dirinya saat tahu bahwa sebenarnya... ia adalah vokalis dari _band_ _Black Spade _itu sendiri.

Dan Ace... sungguh tak ingin Luffy membenci dirinya.

Ia tak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi!

Luffy tampak melipat kedua tangannya seraya mengemukakan alasannya. "Aku tak suka _Black Spade_ karena _band_ itu hanya membawa masalah saja."

"Membawa masalah? Apa maksudmu, Luffy?" dahi Ace berkerut. Luffy menikamnya dengan tatapan serius.

"_Band_ itu hanya bisa membawa masalah, Ace! Karena _band_ itu, seluruh mahasiswi yang ada di kampusku menjadi gila. Dan hal itu juga telah membuat Nami memaksaku untuk menjadi penggemar _Black Spade _dan memisahkanku dari daging! Usopp kawanku juga jadi sedih karena Kaya, gadis yang ia sukai ternyata merupakan penggemar _Black Spade_. Dan bahkan, pernyataan cinta Sanji ditolak oleh Nami hanya karena ia mengidolakan Gol D. Ace! _Black Spade_ sudah membuatku dan kawan-kawanku menjadi menderita, Ace! Aku benci _Black Spade_!" Keputusan Luffy sungguh mutlak. Tak dapat diganggu gugat lagi. Ace hanya dapat menganga dengan begitu lebarnya. Tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar.

Ini terlalu dramatis.

Sepertinya mahasiswa _Mugiwara_ itu terlalu mendramatisir keadaan.

"Uhh... Luffy? Kau tak bisa membenci _band_ ini hanya karena faktor itu 'kan? Bagaimana dengan segi musikalitas-"

"Ah, aku tak peduli, Ace! Setelah aku melihat kehancuran Sanji saat di kampus tadi, sudah kuputuskan untuk membenci _band _ini!"

Hening.

Keputusan Luffy sungguh mutlak. Ace terdiam ditariknya lengan _roommate_nya itu dan keduanya pun terduduk di kursi ruang makan. Semua ini benar-benar membutuhkan penjelasan yang menyeluruh. Yang dikatakan Luffy sungguh terlalu parsial. "Coba ceritakan padaku kronologisnya, Luffy. Siapa sebenarnya si Sanji ini dan mengapa hal ini membuatmu yakin bahwa kau akan benar-benar membenci _Black Spade_?"

Jemari Ace tampak tergertak di atas meja makan. Ditatapnya Luffy dengan sangat intens. Ia menunggu sebuah penjelasan. Dan sejenak jeda, Luffy pun mulai buka suara.

"Sanji adalah kawanku. Tadi siang, ia masuk ke dalam kampusku dan menggemakan lagu _Black Spade_ hanya untuk Nami. Karena semuanya tahu bahwa Nami adalah penggemar berat _band rock_ itu," Luffy menghela napas. Kedua obsidiannya kembali menatap Ace. "Dan Sanji pun melamar Nami di dalam kelas kami. Dan coba tebak, apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?"

"Hmm... Apakah gadis yang bernama Nami ini... menolaknya?" sahut Ace singkat.

Luffy menganggukkan kepala. "Benar. Nami menolaknya. Bahkan setelah apa yang dilakukan Sanji padanya. Menggemakan lagu _Black Spade_ via _speaker intercom_ kampus. Menyusup diam-diam ke dalam kelas hingga pada akhirnya, ia pun diejek oleh mahasiswa yang lain dan lalu diusir secara kasar oleh dosenku. Kasihan Sanji. Ini semua gara-gara _Black Spade_, Ace! _Black Spade_ sudah membuat harga diri Sanji hancur dan Nami tidak menerima lamarannya!"

Sejenak jeda keheningan.

Ace mengulum senyum seraya memejamkan kedua obsidiannya. Tertawa kecil.

"Menurutku, hal ini bukan sepenuhnya karena _Black Spade_, Luffy."

"_Nani_? A-Apa maksudmu, Ace? Bukankah sudah jelas bahwa seluruh hal buruk yang terjadi pada Sanji adalah karena _Black Spade_! Ia sudah rela menggemakan lagu _band_ itu demi Nami! Karena Nami menyukai _Black Spade_! Dan... dan lamaran pernikahannya ditolak oleh Nami. La-Lalu ia pun sakit hati dan hancur?" Ace menggelengkan kepala mendengar itu. Ia pun lekas mendaratkan telapak tangan kanannya tepat di atas kepala Luffy. Mengusap helai rambut pemuda itu dengan sangat lembut.

_Roommate_nya itu benar-benar sangat naif.

"Ini bukan soal _Black Spade_ yang menyebabkan Sanji hancur dan Nami menolak lamaran pria itu. Ini semua terjadi karena soal perasaan, Luffy."

"Perasaan?"

"Benar. Semua ini terjadi karena perasaan mereka sendiri." Ace begitu yakin dengan jawabannya. Alis Luffy naik sebelah mendengar itu. Ia masih tidak paham.

"Mengapa aspek perasaan bisa membuat mereka mengalami hal buruk seperti itu, Ace? Aku tak mengerti."

Ya. Inilah sebuah enigma yang ingin Luffy ketahui jawabannya. _Roommate_nya itu tampak menyeringai sebelum pada akhirnya ia menjelaskan semuanya.

"Begini, Luffy. Jika ada seseorang yang memendam perasaan suka, maka ia pasti akan tahu bahwa perasaan sukanya itu bisa menghasilkan rasa sakit jika harapannya tak terwujud. Contohnya, kawanmu si Sanji tadi. Dia menyimpan perasaan terhadap Nami. Dan ia sangat menyukai gadis itu. Tapi sayangnya, Nami tak memendam perasaan yang sama terhadap Sanji. Itulah sebabnya mengapa ia menolak lamaran Sanji. Karena ia tidak menyukai Sanji."

"Ah, aku mengerti tentang hal itu. Tapi kenapa Nami tak menyukai Sanji? Sanji 'kan sangat baik, Ace? Dan kenapa Sanji bisa sehancur itu saat lamarannya ditolak Nami? Ia tak akan mati jika tak mendapatkan cinta Nami 'kan?" seluruh pertanyaan naif Luffy membuat Ace tertawa. Yang dikatakan Garp memang benar. Sepertinya Luffy tak pernah memikirkan soal cinta.

"Hahaha... perasaan tak bisa dipaksakan, Luffy. Nami tak bisa menyukai Sanji semudah itu. Semua orang memiliki tipe orang yang ia sukai sendiri-sendiri. Dan sepertinya, Sanji tidak termasuk dalam tipe yang dicari Nami. Dan soal mengapa Sanji bisa sangat hancur saat lamarannya ditolak. Hal itu sangat wajar, Luffy. Bagi Sanji, mungkin Nami adalah sumber kebahagiaannya. Dan jika ia tak mendapatkan sumber kebahagiaannya, sudah pasti ia akan hancur." Luffy terdiam sejenak, mencerna segenap penjelasan itu. Cinta memang benar-benar sangat membingungkan.

"Jadi Nami begitu berharga bagi Sanji? Ternyata perasaan cinta sungguh dalam sekali, nee..." mahasiswa _Mugiwara_ itu kembali terdiam. Ace terkekeh pelan melihat itu. Kembali diliriknya Luffy dengan pandangan kurositas.

"Kau belum pernah merasakan cinta eh, Luffy?"

"Huh? Cinta? Sepertinya... belum," Luffy menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal sama sekali. Mungkin inilah yang membuatnya tak paham dengan perasaan Sanji. Karena ia tak pernah merasakan cinta sebelumnya. "Oh ya, Ace. Bisa kau jelaskan padaku bagaimana perasaan cinta ini muncul dalam diri seseorang?"

Gema tawa kembali terlontar dari mulut Ace. Sepertinya ia harus memberi beberapa pengetahuan soal ini pada pemuda itu. "Setahuku, rasa cinta bisa muncul dari rasa suka dan kebersamaan yang begitu dekat."

"Rasa suka dan... kebersamaan?" kedua alis Luffy bertaut serius. Ace menganggukkan kepala.

"Benar. Jika dari awal kau menyukainya dan lalu menjalin kedekatan yang begitu intens, maka rasa cinta bisa saja tumbuh dari dalam hatimu. Ada juga yang merasakan cinta saat pandangan pertama atau yang lainnya. Banyak faktor yang bisa menyebabkan perasaan cinta itu muncul. Namun, yang paling sering adalah... berawal dari rasa suka dan diiringi dengan kebersamaan tadi. Jika kau bersama dengannya, kau akan merasa bahagia." penjelasan panjang lebar itu membuat nalar Luffy bekerja dengan sangat keras. Mahasiswa _Mugiwara _itupun menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ah, aku mengerti. Jika memang diawali dengan rasa suka dan lalu kebahagiaan yang didapatkan dengan kebersamaan. Itu berarti aku memiliki potensi untuk mencintai..." kedua obsidian Luffy membelalak lebar. Dahi Ace berkerut melihat itu.

Apa?

Luffy berpotensi untuk mencintai seseorang?

"Kau memiliki potensi untuk mencintai siapa, Luffy?" ini sungguh sulit dipercaya. Siapa gerangan orang yang berpotensi untuk membuat benih cinta tumbuh di hati Luffy? Bukankah pemuda itu sangat polos dan tak tertarik dengan siapapun? Lalu, mengapa Luffy berkata seperti itu?

Entah mengapa, Ace begitu was-was.

Ia mulai tak rela jika Luffy mencintai orang lain.

"I-Itu berarti aku memiliki potensi untuk jatuh cinta dengan..." Luffy memberi jeda untuk sesaat. Ace semakin skeptis menunggu jawaban.

"Jatuh cinta dengan siapa, Luffy?

"Dengan... daging, Ace. Aku memiliki potensi untuk jatuh cinta dengan DAGING!"

_GUBRAAAAKK_!

Jangan salahkan Ace jika saat ini, musisi _Black Spade_ itu mendadak terjatuh dari kursinya. Jawaban Luffy sungguh sangat mengejutkan.

"A-Apa? Daging? KAU JATUH CINTA PADA DAGING, LUFFY?"

"Hu'um! aku suka dengan daging, Ace! Dan aku selalu merasakan kebahagiaan jika bersama dengan daging! Sudah pasti aku akan jatuh cinta padanya 'kan! Heeheehee!"

_Jedeeer!_

Penampakan paras Ace kini sudah menyerupai tampang orang yang baru saja melihat hujan tong sampah dari atas langit. Terkejut. Ia sungguh tak menyangka bahwa Luffy akan menjadi senaif ini. Ia harus segera meluruskan semuanya sebelum anak itu semakin tersesat dalam aliran yang juga sesat. "Ini gila! Kau tak bisa jatuh cinta pada daging, Luffy!"

"Heee? Kenapa, Ace? Kenapa aku tidak boleh jatuh cinta pada daging?"

"Karena daging adalah MAKANAN! BUKAN MANUSIA, _BAKA_!" sebuah jitakan mendarat keras di kepala Luffy. Mahasiswa _Mugiwara_ itu mulai meringis kesakitan.

"Aowh! Sa-Sakit! Kenapa kau memukulku, Ace? Tadi kau bilang bahwa cinta bisa tumbuh dengan rasa suka dan kebersamaan 'kan?"

"TAPI KAU TAK MUNGKIN JATUH CINTA PADA MAKANAN, LUFFY! CINTA DI SINI ADALAH PADA SESAMA MANUSIA! BUKAN DAGING! KAU TAK MUNGKIN JATUH CINTA PADA DAGING!" Ace benar-benar sewot dan frustasi. Ia pun lekas menghela napasnya dan lalu berjalan menuju kulkas untuk mengambil segelas air putih. Mengajari Luffy benar-benar sangat sulit. Baru kali ini ia menemui orang dengan tingkat kenaifan setinggi ini.

Tak heran Garp menyuruhnya untuk selalu mengawasi Luffy.

Dan mahasiswa _Mugiwara_ itupun lagi-lagi menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Ja-Jadi aku harus jatuh cinta pada manusia begitu, Ace?"

"Itu benar! Kau tak mungkin menikah dengan daging nantinya. Pikirkanlah. Siapa orang yang kau sukai. Orang yang bisa membuatmu bahagia saat kau berada di dekatnya. Orang yang ingin kau pertahankan sampai akhir hidupmu." Musisi _Black Spade_ itupun lekas menengguk air putih yang ada di dalam gelasnya. Di saat yang sama, Luffy sungguh tampak berpikir dengan cukup keras.

"Seseorang ya... yang aku suka dan aku merasa bahagia jika bersamanya..." Luffy semakin berpikir dan berpikir keras. Ia mulai menjalankan perintah Ace. Nalarnya terlarut dalam analisa, memikirkan siapa orang yang ia sukai. Siapa orang yang membuatnya terkagum-kagum. Siapa orang yang membuatnya bahagia ketika mereka bersama. Siapa orang yang ingin ia pertahankan sampai akhir.

Dan Luffy telah menemukan satu nama.

Satu nama yang benar-benar memenuhi semua kriteria itu.

Orang yang ia sukai. Orang yang ingin ia pertahankan sampai akhir. Orang yang benar-benar membuatnya merasa bahagia jika... bersama.

Sebuah senyum lebar mengembang di paras pemuda itu.

"Aku tahu, Ace! Aku sudah tahu, siapa orang yang bisa membuatku jatuh cinta!"

"Gulp! Gulp! Hmm? Siapa dia?" Ace kembali menengguk minumannya. Dan cengiran khas pun terpapar di paras Luffy.

"Orang yang bisa membuatku jatuh cinta itu adalah..."

...

...

...

"... Kau, Ace."

"BUUUUUURRSSSSSSSSSTTT!"

Air putih yang diteguk Ace mendadak tersembur keluar dari dalam mulutnya. Vokalis _Black Spade_ itupun mulai terbatuk dan tersedak. Luffy terkejut melihat itu. Rona merah menjalar dengan begitu pekatnya di paras Ace. Ia syok.

"A-Apa? A-Aku?" jantung Ace seakan copot. Ia masih tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar. Ini gila. Pasti indra pendengarannya itu sudah mengalami konslet!

Luffy tak mungkin serius 'kan?

Dan sayangnya, teori itu terbantahkan di saat Luffy menganggukkan kepalanya dengan antusias. "Benar, nee! Aku suka padamu, Ace! Kau adalah orang yang ingin kupertahankan sampai akhir! Aku ingin selalu bersamamu karena dengan selalu berada di dekatmu, maka aku akan sangat bahagia. Itu artinya, aku pasti akan berpotensi untuk jatuh cinta padamu 'kan? Shishishishi!"

...

Syok.

Ace semakin syok mendengar itu. Parasnya benar-benar terasa panas. Abaikan warna merah yang terpapar di wajahnya. Karena warna merah itu bukanlah darah. Jantungnya berdegup dengan sangat kencang bagai bom waktu yang mendekati masa meledaknya. Luffy tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa ia sedang berbohong. Anak itu benar-benar jujur. Seluruh pengakuan itu benar adanya.

_What the hell?_

Mimpi apa ia semalam sampai-sampai harus mengalami kejadian seperti ini?

Ace sudah bertekad bulat bahwa ia tak akan memendam perasaan yang lebih terhadap Luffy. Ia berusaha untuk menjaga hubungan mereka dalam garis pertemanan saja. Ia bahkan rela dianggap sebagai kakak oleh Luffy jika perlu. Dan sekarang, apa yang terjadi?

Secara terang-terangan, _roommate_nya itu telah mengaku bahwa ia berpotensi untuk mencintai Ace?

_What the bloody hell!_

Semua ini sungguh sulit diterima oleh nalar Ace!

Ia tak mungkin membiarkan untaian realita ini terjadi dengan cara begini.

_Denial_.

Rasionya terus menyangkal ini.

'Tidak. Luffy masih tak paham soal cinta. Ia tak mungkin bisa mencintaiku dengan perasaan seperti itu...' batin Ace terus-terusan berkilah. Kembali ia tatap _roommate_nya itu dengan segenap rasa skeptis dan gugup yang menjadi satu. Ia harus memastikan semua ini. "Me-Mengapa kau bisa menyukaiku, Luffy?"

"Nee?" sebelah alis Luffy terangkat mendengar itu. Sebuah senyum tipis kembali tersimpul di paras lugunya. "Banyak alasan bagiku untuk menyukaimu, Ace! Pertama, kau sungguh keren! Kau baik! Kau juga sudah melindungiku dari _Jii-chan_! Dan kau bersedia untuk singgah bersamaku sampai saat ini! Shishishishi! Tak ada alasan bagiku untuk membencimu, Ace. Kau adalah orang yang paling kukagumi!"

Serpihan rona merah di paras Ace semakin pekat. Ya Tuhan... kenapa pengakuan Luffy bisa membuatnya gugup melebihi puisi gombal seorang seorang pujangga itu sendiri? Luffy memang tak pandai merangkai kata-kata puitis. Namun, kejujuran pemuda itu sungguh sukses membuatnya bertekuk lutut tanpa daya untuk menyangkal lagi.

Ace benar-benar kehabisan kata untuk sesaat.

Intuisinya seakan melebur, bersamaan dengan cepatnya ritme debaran jantung miliknya saat ini.

"Dan karena menurutku kau keren, maka aku berencana untuk mengenalkanmu pada teman-temanku saat mereka akan mengerjakan tugas di sini, Ace! Besok, Nami dan yang lainnya akan kemari! Dan aku ingin membuktikan bahwa kau tak kalah keren dari vokalis _Black Spade_!"

"APAAAA?"

_JEDAAAAAR!_

Ace hampir saja terkena serangan jantung mendengar rencana menggemparkan itu. Luffy ingin mengenalkan dirinya pada teman-temannya?

_What the heck!_

Ini benar-benar tak bisa dibiarkan.

Apa jadinya jika Luffy mengenalkan dirinya tepat di hadapan kawan-kawannya yang juga menggemari _Black Spade_?

Identitasnya sebagai Gol D. Ace bisa terbongkar.

"Kau... ka-kau tak bisa mengenalkanku pada teman-temanmu, Luffy! Kau tak bisa mengenalkanku pada mereka!"

"Hah? Apa? Kenapa tidak bisa, Ace?"

"Itu karena nanti identitasku bisa-" terhenti. Ace memotong perkataannya secara tiba-tiba. Kedua obsidiannya membelalak lebar. _Baka_! Ia hampir saja mengatakannya pada Luffy! Dan _roommate_nya itu tampak menautkan alisnya. Skeptis.

"Identitas? Identitas apa, Ace? Kenapa dengan identitasmu?" gawat. Luffy benar-benar mulai curiga. Ingin sekali Ace membenturkan kepalanya pada hamparan dinding karena kecerobohannya itu. Jemarinya lantas mengacak untaian rambut ravennya sendiri. Ini kacau.

"Ah, lupakan perkataanku tadi. Aku hanya tak nyaman jika harus bertemu dengan orang baru secepat ini."

Baiklah. Itu mungkin memang bukanlah sebuah alasan yang kuat. Ace tahu itu. Tapi untuk Luffy, ia sungguh tak perlu memikirkan alasan yang lebih kompleks lagi untuk berkilah. Toh, anak itu juga tak akan menyelidiki hal ini lebih lanjut.

Dan Luffy pun kembali menyengir padanya. "Hahaha! Tenang saja, Ace! Kawan-kawanku adalah orang yang sangat menyenangkan. Kau pasti akan suka dengan mereka. Aku berani menjamin hal itu! Shishishi!"

"Ah, semoga saja..." Ace hanya dapat memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum. Tidak. Ia tak bisa menemui kawan-kawan Luffy. Ia tak bisa menyanggupi permintaan pemuda itu.

'Besok, saat teman-teman Luffy datang kemari, sebaiknya aku pergi ke suatu tempat sampai mereka pulang. Dan aku akan meninggalkan _note_ agar Luffy tidak mencemaskanku.' ya, resolusi telah tercapai. Ace benar-benar tak ingin menemui kawan-kawan dari _roommate_nya itu. Ia tak bisa membiarkan identitasnya terbongkar.

Belum.

Belum saatnya jati diri terpendamnya itu terbongkar. Belum saatnya bagi Luffy untuk mengetahui semua kebenaran ini. Belum saatnya.

'Maafkan aku, Luffy...'

_Grooowl!_

"Hieeee! Aku lapaaar! Aku sampai lupa makan, nee!" Luffy kembali membelai hamparan perutnya. Mahasiswa _Mugiwara_ itupun lekas mengambil jatah daging yang tersimpan di dalam kulkasnya. Dengan cekatan, ia mengambil wajan dan lantas menggoreng daging mentah itu hingga matang. "Heeheehee! Aku sungguh tak sabar menanti hari esok, Ace! Aku tak bisa membayangkan, bagaimana reaksi Nami saat bertemu denganmu nanti. Shishishi!"

Ace menggelengkan kepalanya. Merendah. "Kau ada-ada saja, Lu..."

"Eh, tapi aku serius, Ace! Ia pasti akan kaget melihatmu, nee! Selama ini, ia selalu saja menyangkal bahwa tak ada pria keren selain Gol D. Ace. Padahal menurutku, kau juga tak kalah kerennya dari vokalis _Black Spade_ itu."

Mendengar itu, Ace hanya dapat tertunduk miris. Luffy benar-benar tak tahu bahwa subyek yang ia bicarakan ternyata merupakan satu orang yang sama. Dan terkadang, sebersit rasa bersalah mulai terasa di dalam diri vokalis _Black Spade _itu. Ia membohongi Luffy demi kepentingannya sendiri.

Namun, ia memiliki alasan kuat untuk melakukan hal itu.

Ia akan memberitahukan kebenaran pada Luffy jika saatnya sudah tepat.

"Dan mengenai perasaan cinta itu, Ace. Aku... sungguh tak keberatan jika nantinya, perasaan sukaku terhadapmu ini akan benar-benar berkembang menjadi rasa cinta..."

"Hah?" kedua obsidian Ace terbelalak syok. Luffy kembali melayangkan senyum lebar padanya.

"Iya! Karena aku yakin, aku tak salah pilih, nee! Aku sungguh penasaran, bagaimana perasaan cinta itu. Apakah rasanya lebih enak dari rasa daging atau mungkin rasanya lebih mengenyangkan daripada makanan? Heeheehee!"

Plak!

Lagi-lagi Ace hanya dapat menepuk jidatnya mendengar hal itu. Hah! Sekali Luffy tetap saja Luffy. "Sudahlah, Lu. Hentikan leluconmu itu."

Musisi _Black Spade_ itupun lekas beranjak dari kursinya. Ada sedikit kelegaan yang terhantamkan serpihan ironi dalam labirin benaknya. Lega. Ia lega karena ia yakin bahwa Luffy tak akan menganggap persoalan tentang 'perasaan' ini secara serius. Anak itu terlalu naif. Ia takkan mungkin bisa mencintai Ace. Ia tak mungkin memendam perasaan sebesar itu padanya. Tak akan bisa.

Dan ironi...

Ironi karena justru dirinyalah yang memendam benih hasrat terbesar itu. Sebuah benih perasaan terdalam yang ingin ia bunuh saat ini juga.

Tapi sepertinya, prasasti takdir tak mengguratkan ketetapan itu.

Ace tak sadar bahwa Luffy...

Telah menikamnya dengan tatapan serius.

"Kau mungkin menganggap bahwa seluruh pengakuanku ini adalah lelucon, Ace. Tapi aku sungguh tidak bercanda. Aku serius dengan semua ucapanku ini."

Hening.

Ace membisu. Perlahan, intuisinya memerintahkan nalar agar ia melangkah maju mendekati Luffy. Dan _roommate_nya menyibakkan pandangan ke samping. Simpulan senyum terkulum di mulutnya. "Kau adalah orang yang sangat berharga bagiku, Ace. Aku tak akan pernah menyesal jika nantinya aku harus jatuh cinta padamu. Aku tak akan pernah menyesal! Jika orang yang dicintai adalah orang yang kita pilih untuk selalu bersama. Maka... aku akan memilihmu sebagai orang yang kucintai sampai akhir nanti. Agar aku bisa selalu bersamamu, Ace..."

"..."

...

Hening.

Figur yang dibicarakan Luffy kini sudah berdiri tepat dihadapannya. Keduanya terdiam dalam genangan persepsi diri masing-masing. Tertunduk. Ace hanya dapat tertunduk bisu. Sekujur tubuhnya terdiam getir, menahan gejolak hasrat yang tak terbendung lagi.

Tak akan pernah menyesal...

Apa benar seperti itu?

Debaran yang berdentang dari dalam jantung seakan mengoyak hati. Ace tak dapat memungkiri bahwa hasrat yang dipendam oleh intuisinya itu semakin lama semakin besar. Ia tak dapat menahannya. Apalagi setelah ia mendengar pengakuan _roommate_nya itu. Janjinya pada Garp. Sebuah janji untuk mempertahankan hubungan dalam garis pertemanan... terancam rapuh.

Tak seharusnya Luffy berkata seperti itu...

Hal ini hanya akan mempersulit keadaan mereka.

"Uhh... Ace? Kau kenapa?" Luffy menautkan kedua alisnya. Bingung, menatap sikap diam dari sang _roommate_. Belum sempat ia mendapat jawaban, sesuatu yang tak terduga pun terjadi.

DUAAAKK!

"HEI! Sa-Sakit! Kenapa kau menjitak kepalaku, hah!" Luffy menggerutu kesal seraya mengusap benjolan kecil yang terbentuk di atas kepalanya. Ace hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam.

"_Baka_."

"Hiee? Ke-Kenapa kau mengataiku _baka_, Ace?"

"Itu karena kau memang _baka_, Luffy!"

"_Na-Nani_? Enak saja! Aku tidak _baka_, Ace! Ouffh!" Terperanjat. Luffy syok. Secara tak terduga, Ace telah menarik lengan kanannya dan lekas mendekap tubuh mungilnya dengan sangat erat. Musisi _Black Spade_ itu telah memeluknya dalam diam. Sekujur tubuh Luffy gemetar dengan kontak itu.

"A-Ace..." hanya diam. _Roommate_nya tak jua menggemakan sesuatu. Ace tetap membisu dan terus saja memeluk tubuhnya seerat mungkin. Luffy kehabisan kata. Degup jantung dengan ritme yang sangat cepat bisa mereka rasakan satu sama lain. Intuisi mereka menjeritkan kontak dekat ini. Inilah yang mereka inginkan semenjak dulu. Untuk selalu bersama. Untuk saling dekat satu sama lain. Secara perlahan, mahasiswa _Mugiwara_ itupun membalas dekapan erat Ace dan turut bersandar dalam diam. Simpulan senyum tipis terlukis di parasnya. Sejenak, mereka hanya terdiam dalam posisi seperti itu.

Tak perlu ada untaian kata yang harus digemakan lagi.

Apa yang mereka lakukan telah terjadi di luar nalar.

Dalam diam, hanya bisa menyerahkan semuanya pada kuasa sang waktu.

Jika memang benih-benih itu tumbuh menjadi cinta...

Apalah daya mereka?

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N:** Yup! Mungkin ini adalah updet terakhir saya di minggu ini. Saya tak bisa menjanjikan lagi untuk updet cepat. Sikon di rumah sudah tak memungkinkan lagi. Semoga saja saya masih bisa mengupdet fic ini meski hanya sekali dalam seminggu. U.U

Nami: Saatnya balasan _review_! :D

Robin: Meski aku belum muncul di fic, sungguh tak masalah kan jika sudah muncul duluan di sini? :)

Nami: Yang pertama dari **Kim D. Meiko**! ZoSan memang _so sweet_! Aku ingin memotret mereka dan menjual foto-foto mesra mereka di komunitas Fujo! OwO

ZoSan: _What the hell_!

Robin: Saya juga ingin melihat lemon AceLu #Grins

AceLu: O/ / /o hah? #_BloodyBlush_

Nami: Thanks _review_nya! xD Lalu berikutnya dari **Monkey Loses Bananas**! Luffy lemot! Dia gak bakalan nyadar! =="

Robin: Gak apa-apa meski 2 chapter, yang penting tetap ikuti fic ini ya. Arigato. :) Berikutnya dari **lunaryu**. _author_ benar-benar senang sekali menerima _review_ Anda! Dia sampai jingkrak-jingkrak girang di atas tempat tidur dan dikira sebagai pasien rumah sakit jiwa.

Author: WOI! Jangan beberin rahasia, Robin! #_Blush_

Nami: Makasih banyak sudah mau melirik fic gajenya Viero ya, lunaryu-_san_! Viero janji bahwa fic ini tak akan mengecewakan fans AceLu semuanya! Sekali lagi _arigato_! XD Lalu adalagi nih dari **Ika UzumakiTeukHyukkie**! Zosan memang _so sweet_!

Robin: Luffy sungguh kelewat naif. Arigato reviewnya! :) dan untuk **Fi suki suki**! Ah, Luffy masih belum tahu identitas Ace... ^^;

Nami: Dan **Demon D. Dino **nyangka bahwa Doflamingo adalah orang rese! #Ngakak

Doflamingo: Gue dijadiin OOC ama author! TT_TT #Termasuk saat ini

Robin: Dan fans baru Ivankov telah muncul! Sambutlah **Naruto Uzuso**! #Keprok2

Ivankov: Oh, Uzuso-boy! Saya terharu karena memiliki fans seperti Anda! Saya akan muncul di chapter depan. Sabar ya, boy~ ;D #DeathWinks

Ace: Dan untuk **Al-Chan 456**! Biar saya yang bales reviewnya. Di fic ini saya memang dipasangkan dengan otouto! Apakah salah, hah? #Peluk2Luffy

Luffy: Gah! Acee! Aku tak bisa bernapas, nee! DX

Nami: Untuk **Vii no Kitsune**! semoga puas ya dengan scene AceLunya! :D

Zoro: Dan **roronoalolu youichi** saya bersedia kok untuk mempersunting Anda menjadi istri saya

Robin: O_o" Whot? Lalu Sanji?

Zoro: Sanji tetap ukekulah~ Istri dan uke. Gak masalah 'kan? #Smirk

Sanji: #Jawdrop

Nami: Makasih ya reviewnya! :D Lalu ada dari **Domi**! Ace! Dirimu disuruh konser! Dia mau nyulik Luffy! Kadar kepedoan beliau udah bertambah!

Ace: Oke, gue konser! xD #Bawa kabur Luffy untuk kawin lari#

Luffy: W-WOI! O_O" #Blush

Robin: Haha! Arigato reviewnya! :) dan **Arale L Ryuuzaki**! Makasih udah menyempatkan review di jam malam Anda. Author sungguh terharu :)

Sanji: Dan setuju to the max dengan fansku si **Myuu**! Protes gih ke authornya! Gue udah dijadiin norak! #Esmosi

Nami: Kau di fic dan canon juga sudah norak, Sanji... ==" Lalu berikutnya dari **noalunettes**! Senasib! Author juga udah gak bisa updet cepat lagi! UMPTN makin horor! TT^TT

Robin: Dan untuk **Scrappy**! Author tidak incest di dunia nyata kok. Yang bener aja? ==" dia malah sering bertengkar lho sama saudara2nya di dunia nyata.

Nami: Lihat profil ffn author ini untuk lebih lanjutnya. Dia udh meluruskan isu ini. Lalu ada dari **Rarania Zora**! Muahahaha! Sanji, kau seperti wanita!

Sanji: NOOESSS! #OOC

Robin: Untuk **N.h**! Luffy masih belum menyadari identitas Ace. Dan untuk **Dark Leg Sanji**! Syukurlah Anda suka dengan part ZoSannya! :)

Nami: Dan **Muthiamomogi **yang selalu setia untuk menagih sequel Mute! Makasih buat koreksinya ya! Dan ZoSan memang tidaklah buruk! xD

Robin: Terakhir dari **via sasunaru**! ZoSan emang blink2! Dan semoga Anda puas dengan porsi AceLu yang super padat di _chapter_ ini!

Nami: Sekali lagi, _arigato_ untuk semua yang udah me_-review_! _Gomen_ jika balasan singkat karena halaman terbatas!

Robin: See you all in the next chapter! Please **REVIEW** again if you don't mind! Ja Ne! :)


	9. Failed Escape

**A/N: **Sungguh sebuah keajaiban saya bisa updet saat ini. Sumpah deh, nih D-_brothers_ sudah menghantui mimpi saya selama beberapa hari. Apa karena saya terlalu cinta dengan _pair_ ini? Sampai-sampai tersugesti ke dalam mimpi? _Who knows_... =="

* * *

**One Piece © Eiichiro Oda**

**Undercover Rockstar © Viero D. Eclipse**

**Pairing: Ace x Luffy (AceLu), Slight Zoro x Sanji (ZoSan)**

**Genre: Romance/Humor/Drama**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: AU, Shounen Ai (BoyxBoy Love!)**

**Don't like? Don't read!**

* * *

**-Chapter 8-**

**Failed Escape**

.

Terkadang, berlari dari kungkuman realitas tak selamanya menyelesaikan masalah...

.

* * *

"AKU TAK MAU DENGAR LAGI! CEPAT KALIAN KELUAR DARI SINI!"

"Ta-Tapi, Dadan-_san_, nanti ka-kami harus tinggal dimana-"

"PERSETAAAAN! CEPAT KELUAAAR! AKU TAK AKAN MEMPERTAHANKAN PENGHUNI PENUH HUTANG SEPERTI KALIAAAN!"

"HIEEEEEE!"

Esoknya, di saat siang terhantam langit sore, gema teriakan menggelegar Dadan sungguh mampu membisingkan seluruh penjuru lorong apartemen di lantai sepuluh. Dua buah kamar apartemen telah kehilangan penghuninya. Seorang bapak tua dan satu orang pria pengangguran terlihat sedang berlari terbirit-birit menghindari tebasan gergaji dari Dadan. Wanita pemilik apartemen yang satu itu benar-benar mengerikan jikalau rasionya termakan amarah.

"JANGAN PERNAH MENGINJAKKAN KAKI KALIAN DI SINI LAGI, BRENGSEEEK!" Dan peringatan itu sungguh mampu untuk membuat mereka tak menginjakkan kaki di apartemen mengerikan itu lagi. Mereka masihlah ingin hidup dan tak ingin mati sia-sia di tangan Dadan. Wanita dengan mahkota rambut keriting itu tampak menghela napasnya. Terkadang, ia lalai untuk bertindak tegas dalam mengusir para penghuni yang hanya numpang tinggal di apartemennya tanpa membayar. Sungguh orang-orang yang tak penting.

"Setelah ini, dua kamar ini akan dihuni oleh dua orang penghuni baru yang tentunya akan membayar tagihan apartemen setiap bulannya." Dadan bergumam singkat. Dan di saat ia hendak berbalik menuju ke arah lift, sesosok figur pria bertubuh sedikit kerdil, lebar nan eksotis dengan maskara tebal di hamparan kedua matanya, kini tampak menghadangnya dengan cepat.

"Ah, siapa yang baru saja kau usir itu, Dadan-_Boy_?"

"Ivankov? Kau sudah kembali dari Hawai?" dahi Dadan tampak berkerut. Emporio Ivankov, salah seorang penghuni apartemennya, tepatnya penghuni apartemen dengan nomor kamar 132 itu mulai terkekeh dengan kerasnya. Tubuhnya yang sedikit _oversize_ itu sudah tampak berbalut dengan kemeja dan celana pendek bermotif bunga-bunga khas Hawai. Penampakan pria itu benar-benar terlalu unik.

"Woo-Hoo! Benaaar~ Aku membawakanmu oleh-oleh! Lihat iniii!" Sebuah benda telah berpindah dari tangan Ivankov menuju ke hamparan telapak tangan Dadan. Wanita pemilik apartemen itu lekas bertampang aneh untuk sesaat.

"Parutan... kelapa?"

"Iyaa! Ini parutan kelapa unik dengan ukiran ornamen khas Hawai! Aku membelinya di emperan toko! Semoga kau senang~ hohohoho!" Sebulir keringat mengalir di samping pelipis Dadan. Tak ada pilihan lain baginya selain hanya menerima pemberian Ivankov. Ya, meskipun ia tak pernah memarut kelapa. Mungkin benda itu bisa ia gunakan untuk mengancam para penghuni apartemennya yang juga suka menunggak hutang. Ia bisa menggunakan parutan itu untuk memarut wajah mereka hidup-hidup.

Sungguh sadis.

"Oh ya, tadi yang kau usir itu... apakah para penghuni yang tidak membayar tunggakan apartemen?" Ivankov kembali ke tema pembicaraan utama. Dadan hanya dapat menghela napas dan menganggukkan kepala.

"Benar. Aku selalu lupa untuk mengusir sampah-sampah itu dari sini. Sudah tiga bulan mereka kubiarkan tinggal di sini secara gratis. Sekarang, sudah tak ada ampun lagi untuk kumpulan orang tengik itu." Ivankov mengangguk paham. Ia pun lekas melirik ke arah salah satu ruang kamar.

"Ah, bicara soal penghuni kamar, sudah dua bulan ini aku meninggalkan _East Blue_. _Mugiwara_-_Boy _masih tinggal di apartemen ini 'kan? Aku rindu pada anak itu~ Aku juga sudah membawakannya oleh-oleh!" Pria eksotis itu tampak antusias. Dihampirinya kamar Luffy dengan simpulan senyum lebar di parasnya. Dadan terlihat mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Ya, benar. Luffy masih tinggal di sini. Selama Garp masih terus rutin membayar seluruh tagihan anak itu, tak ada alasan bagiku untuk mengusirnya."

"Ah, Baguslah kalau begitu." Ivankov mulai lega. Luffy adalah tetangga sekaligus kawan baiknya di apartemen yang mereka tinggali itu. Secara kebetulan, ayah dari Luffy merupakan salah seorang relasi dari Ivankov. Mereka adalah sepasang sahabat yang sangat dekat. Ia bahkan menyuruhnya untuk mengawasi Luffy. Dan sebagai seorang sahabat yang baik, Ivankov pasti menyanggupi itu karena ia juga sudah tahu bagaimana tabiat keras Garp terhadap Luffy selama ini.

"Fuhuhuhuhu... Semoga ia senang dengan oleh-oleh yang kubawakan ini. _Mugiwara-Boy_! Buka pintunya! ini aku, Ivaaa~" diketuknya hamparan pintu kamar Luffy dengan ritme statis. Rasa tak sabaran semakin menghantam benak Ivankov. Dua bulan ia tinggal ke Hawai, kira-kira bagaimana keadaan anak itu sekarang? Apakah tetap polos? Apakah tetap manis dan imut seperti biasa? Apakah tetap penuh semangat dan keras kepala? Ivankov benar-benar semakin penasaran.

"_Mugiwara-Boy_! Ini aku Iva-"

Kraakk!

Daun pintu perlahan terbuka. Sesosok figur pria mulai muncul di depan Ivankov dan juga Dadan. Figur pria tegap dengan postur tubuh yang sangat proporsional. Balutan jaket hitam dan celana hitam selutut yang dipakainya benar-benar menambah kesan gahar yang begitu menantang. Kalung bermanik merah yang melingkari leher dan naik ke panorama atas, pria itu memakai tudung topi dari jaketnya dan memakai kacamata hitam. Parasnya sangat tampan.

Ivankov menganga.

Dua bulan ia meninggalkan Luffy, kenapa anak itu bisa menjelma menjadi Dewa seperti ini?

"_Mu-Mugiwara-Boy_?"

"Huh?" figur itu kebingungan. Dan Ivankov semakin menganga.

'Ya ampun, bahkan suara _Mugiwara-Boy _terdengar lebih berat dari sebelumnya! Ba-Bagaimana bisa ia berubah seperti ini hanya dalam waktu dua bulan saja?' persepsi Ivankov semakin salah kaprah. Belum sempat ia mengatakan sesuatu, Dadan sudah mengintervensi masa itu.

"Ah, Portgas? Bagaimana hari-harimu selama singgah di apartemen ini?"

'Apa? Po-Portgas?' dahi Ivankov berkerut seketika. Jadi, pria yang ada di hadapannya itu bukan Luffy?

"Uhh... Saya cukup nyaman singgah di sini, Dadan-_san_. Terima kasih." Ace melayangkan senyum tipis untuk meyakinkan wanita itu. Lawan bicaranya mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Baiklah. Sekedar informasi saja. Pintu kamarmu sudah kuperbaiki. Kau bisa kembali ke kamarmu kapan saja."

"Terima kasih atas pemberitahuannya." Wanita pemilik apartemen itu mengangguk. Dan lekaslah ia bergegas pergi menuju lift.

'Jadi... pintu kamarku sudah diperbaiki. Itu artinya aku sudah bisa pergi dari kamar Luffy.' Ace terdiam sejenak memikirkan hal itu. Ia teringat akan janjinya untuk singgah beberapa hari lagi di kamar _roommate_-nya itu setelah pintu kamarnya diperbaiki. Ia tak mungkin mengingkari janjinya dengan Luffy. Anak itu sudah mati-matian mempertahankannya hingga saat ini.

Lagipula...

Apa salahnya untuk singgah lebih lama lagi dengan Luffy?

Ia sungguh tak keberatan untuk selalu berada di dekat anak itu. Apalagi setelah ia mendengar pengakuan Luffy kemarin. Mengenai isi perasaan yang dirasakan oleh mahasiswa _Mugiwara_ itu. Ace juga semakin tak bisa membendung gejolak hasratnya.

Semakin lama, ia semakin membutuhkan eksistensi Luffy.

Anak itu bagai ekstasi saja di matanya.

"Uhh... Maaf, ini benar kamar _Mugiwara-Boy _'kan?"

"Eh?" lamunan Ace terpecah di saat Ivankov kembali membuka suara. Pria eksotis itu membuat Ace terperangah untuk sesaat. "_Mugiwara-Boy_? Maksudmu... Luffy?"

"Iya, benar. Ini kamarnya 'kan? Bisa aku bertemu dengannya?" Ivankov tampak skeptis. Benaknya terus saja bertanya, siapa gerangan pria yang ada di dalam kamar Luffy ini? Perawakannya sungguh misterius. Paras tampan Ace itu... entah mengapa terasa sangat familiar. Seakan ia pernah melihat pemuda itu di suatu tempat.

Tapi dimana?

Sungguh, kacamata hitam yang menutupi hamparan obsidian Ace, benar-benar membuatnya sulit untuk dikenali.

Belum lagi dengan taburan bedak tipis untuk menutupi hamparan bintik-bintik hitam di parasnya.

Musisi _Black Spade_ itu memang sedang 'menyamar' saat ini.

"Ah, Luffy masih ada di kampus. Ia belum tiba kemari. Mungkin kau bisa datang lagi nanti," pernyataan itu disampaikan dengan begitu tegas. Ace mulai melangkah keluar dan mengunci pintu kamar Luffy. "Aku pergi dulu. Permisi."

"Oh, silahkan." Ivankov hanya dapat terperangah saat Ace melayangkan senyum ramah ke arahnya dan lalu segera beranjak pergi meninggalkannya. Pria eksotis itu terdiam untuk sesaat.

"Pemuda itu siapa ya? Sepertinya ia tinggal sekamar dengan _Mugiwara-Boy_. Aku tak pernah melihat orang itu sebelumnya." Equilibrium Ivankov semakin mencoba untuk berpikir keras. Mencoba menerka siapa gerangan sosok Ace. Dari asumsi awal yang ia tangkap saat ini, hanya ada satu probabilitas yang mungkin masuk akal bagi Ivankov.

"Jangan-jangan, pria itu adalah kekasih dari _Mugiwara-Boy_?"

Ya. probabilitas itu mungkin saja terjadi. Mengingat Ace yang tinggal sekamar dengan Luffy, maka teori itu tidaklah mustahil. Orientasi seksual Luffy juga masih tidak jelas. Sungguh tak menutup kemungkinan bahwa mahasiswa _Mugiwara_ itu menyukai seorang pria. Apalagi pria itu adalah pria Dewa macam Ace.

Rajutan senyum lebar terlukis di paras Ivankov.

"Sungguh tak kusangka bahwa sudah dua bulan aku meninggalkan _Mugiwara-Boy_, ternyata anak itu bisa memiliki kekasih setampan itu. Oh Tuhan~ Aku sungguh bangga padamu, _Mugiwara-Boy_! Akhirnya kau dewasa juga~" gema tawa puas menggema dari mulut Ivankov. Ia semakin tak sabar saja untuk bertemu dengan pemuda lugu itu.

'Dragon pasti akan senang saat tahu bahwa calon menantunya ternyata adalah seorang pria yang bagaikan Dewa itu. Dari perawakan dan sikapnya, pria itu sepertinya bisa menjaga _Mugiwara-Boy _dengan sangat baik. Fuhuhuhuhu~ Aku tak sabar untuk menantikan hari bahagia mereka. Aku sungguh tak sabar lagi~'

* * *

**_With Ace_...**

* * *

"APA? MARCO BANGKRUT? AHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!"

"BRENGSEK! TUTUP MULUTMU, ACE!"

Ace benar-benar tak dapat berhenti tertawa saat mendengar secercah kabar dari kawan-kawannya via sambungan ponsel. Kini, ia sudah tampak berdiri di taman _Central East Blue_. Lama tak mendengar kabar dari beberapa kawannya itu, ia pun memutuskan untuk menghubungi Sabo. Secara kebetulan, ketiga kawannya itu sudah berkumpul di Eropa. Dan ia pun seakan tak percaya di saat indra pendengarannya telah menerima informasi bahwa segenap liburan dari kawan-kawannya itu tidaklah selancar yang ia kira.

"Hahaha... jika tak ada orang yang menghentikan Marco saat itu, mungkin ia sudah kembali kemari hanya dengan memakai celana kolor dan bertelanjang dada. Ia sudah 87 kali kalah berjudi! Hampir 70 persen uang tabungannya melayang sia-sia!" Pernyataan itu diucapkan oleh Shuraiya. Sesaat kemudian, sambungan ponsel sudah kembali menggemakan suara Marco.

"Cih! Itu karena aku sedang mabuk! Jadinya aku tak bisa berkosentrasi!"

"Hah! Mabuk apanya? Kau mabuk juga karena kau mengalami kekalahan untuk yang kelima puluh kalinya! Ingatlah _nickname_ baru yang kau dapatkan di Las Vegas, Marco! Pisang kupas sang penjudi yang payah! Ahahahaha!"

"Cih! Kau tak usah cerewet, Shuraiya! Kau sendiri juga dihinggapi pria eksotis saat berlibur di Hawai 'kan!"

"Hei, kau tak perlu mengungkit-ungkit hal itu lagi, Marco!"

"Sudahlah, kalian berdua jangan bertengkar! Kasihan Ace karena harus mendengar teriakan-teriakan tak jelas kalian dari ponsel ini!" Sabo terdengar menengahi pertikaian itu. Ace hanya dapat tertawa dengan segenap kekonyolan yang ia dengar.

"Hehehe... abaikan mereka, Ace. Mereka berdua memang payah!"

"Haha, tenang saja, Sabo. Jika mereka tidak ribut, itu baru hal yang aneh," simpulan senyum terpapar jelas di paras Ace. "Bagaimana denganmu, Sabo? Apakah liburanmu di Eropa lancar-lancar saja?"

"Sejauh ini lancar-lancar saja sampai mereka berdua datang kemari dan mengeluhkan nasib sial mereka di Las Vegas dan Hawai," sahut Sabo, tertawa.

"HEI! KEJAMNYA KAU MENGATAI KAMI SEPERTI ITU, SABOO!"

"Hahahaha! Aku turut berduka atas nasib sial kalian itu!" Ace menggelengkan kepalanya dengan sarkas. Sabo pun terdengar melayangkan pertanyaan.

"Kau sendiri bagaimana, Ace? Bagaimana liburanmu di sana sejauh ini?"

"Ah... Liburanku ya..." Ace terdiam untuk sejenak. Menyimpulkan senyuman sarkas yang tak bisa dilihat oleh Sabo dan yang lainnya.

'Yang terjadi selama liburanku adalah... aku terjebak dalam apartemen yang aneh. Lalu aku harus tinggal sekamar dengan seorang mahasiswa naif karena kakeknya telah menghancurkan pintu kamarku. Dan seiring dengan kebersamaan kami, perasaan aneh mulai muncul di dalam diriku. Aku semakin tertarik dengan _roommate_-ku sendiri. Dan akupun berusaha keras menyembunyikan identitasku darinya. Terutama dari teman-temannya yang saat ini akan mengunjungi apartemen kami.'

Baiklah, Ace tak mungkin menceritakan semua itu. Ia pasti akan dicercah habis-habisan karena dengan cerobohnya telah memendam perasaan terhadap seorang mahasiswa biasa seperti Luffy. Dalam jagad raya dunia keartisan, akan sangat fatal dampaknya jika seorang _rockstar_ besar macam Ace merajut jalinan asmara dengan orang biasa. Apalagi jika orang itu hanyalah seorang mahasiswa biasa yang tak memiliki atribut keartisan apapun dan hanya berumur beberapa tahun lebih muda darinya.

Ini akan menjadi sebuah skandal yang besar.

Kumpulan paparazzi, wartawan dan para budak _infotaiment_ pasti akan langsung menyorot lingkup kehidupannya secara gila-gilaan. Dan hal itu juga pasti akan berdampak buruk pada Luffy. Ace tak ingin hal itu terjadi.

'Aku tahu bahwa Sabo dan yang lainnya tak akan membocorkan hal ini jika aku menceritakannya sekalipun. Tapi sebaiknya, aku menyembunyikan permasalahan ini dulu. Setidaknya sampai aku benar-benar menemukan sebuah pemecahan untuk mengatasi semua ini.' Sebuah rencana sudah terbentuk dalam nalar Ace. Yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini adalah menunggu sampai sejauh mana akar konflik ini menjalar dan ia akan menemukan saat yang tepat untuk menyelesaikannya.

Sungguh, yang ia lakukan itu, bukan karena ia tak percaya pada kawan-kawannya.

Hanya saja, ia yakin masalah ini adalah sebongkah konflik kecil yang tak perlu digembor-gemborkan untuk membuat kawan-kawannya cemas.

Vokalis _Black Spade_ itu percaya bahwa ia bisa menyelesaikan ini.

"Liburanku lancar-lancar saja, Sabo. Tak ada sesuatu yang... spesial."

* * *

_**With Luffy...**_

* * *

"Nee! Aku yakin saat kalian bertemu Ace nanti, kalian tak akan menyesal! Dia adalah orang yang sangat keren dan baik!" Luffy sudah tampak mempromosikan _roommate_-nya bagai seorang promotor ahli. Nami, Zoro dan Usopp terlihat berjalan mengikuti mahasiswa enegetik itu dari belakang.

"Dari tadi, semenjak kita pulang dari kampus dan tiba kemari, kau selalu saja menggembar-gemborkan _roommate_-mu. Aku jadi penasaran, bagaimana sosok Portgas D. Ace. Sampai-sampai kau menjadi seperti ini, Luffy. Setahuku, hal terakhir yang kau anggap berharga di dunia ini, adalah daging..." Usopp berkomentar pelan. Luffy hanya terkekeh mendengar itu.

"Shishishi! Tahanlah rasa penasaranmu, Usopp! Karena kita sudah sampai di kamarku sekarang! Heeheehee!" Dengan penuh semangat, Luffy lekas mengeluarkan kunci kamarnya dan membuka pintu. Tak membutuhkan waktu lama bagi kedua obsidiannya untuk memandang hamparan kamarnya yang sudah tak berpenghuni.

"Ace, _tadaimaaaaa_!" Luffy berteriak seperti biasa. Dilangkahkan kedua kakinya untuk memasuki kamarnya itu. "Ace? Kau dimana? Aku datang dengan kawan-kawanku!"

Zoro menautkan alisnya. "Luffy, sepertinya kamarmu kosong. Tak ada siapa-siapa di sini."

"_Nani_?" mahasiswa _Mugiwara_ itu mengerutkan dahinya. Ia pun lekas menyusuri kamar dan ruang tengah. "ACEEEE! KAU DIMANAAAAA?"

"Halo? _Roommate_-nya Luffy? Kau ada di mana?" Nami tampak membantu untuk mencari. Dan tak lama kemudian, sesosok figur pria mulai memasuki kamar pemuda pemilik mata obsidian itu.

"_Mugiwara-Boy_! Kau sudah pulangkah?"

"Suara itu..." kedua alis Luffy saling bertaut. Dan mata obsidiannya membelalak lebar saat tahu siapa orang yang masuk ke dalam kamarnya. "Iva-_chan_!"

"Oh, _Mugiwara-Boy_! Bagaimana kabarmu? Aku merindukanmuuuu!" Dengan cepatnya, kedua tetangga itu berada dalam posisi berpelukan. Luffy tampak terkekeh dengan raut senang di paras lugunya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Iva-_chan_! Bagaimana liburanmu di Hawai, Nee?"

"Ah, liburanku lancar-lancar saja, _Mugiwara-Boy_~ Aku bahkan sempat menemui pria tampan di sana~ Fuhuhuhuuu!" Pria eksotis itu mengedipkan mata berulang kali. Nami, dan Usopp hanya dapat bertampang aneh melihat gelagat tak lazim itu.

"Hah, syukurlah jika begitu." Berawal dari raut riang yang terpapar jelas di paras Luffy, kini air muka pemuda itupun berubah dengan drastisnya. Menjadi serius. "Oh iya, aku sampai lupa! Aku harus mencari Ace!"

"Ace? Apa dia yang kau maksud adalah pria yang tinggi tegap, tampan dan seksi yang tinggal sekamar denganmu itu, _Mugiwara-Boy_?"

"Heh?" Luffy terbelalak kaget. Sedikit ber-_sweatdropped_ dengan deskripsi Ivankov mengenai Ace. "Ba-Bagaimana kau tahu tentang ini, Iva-_chan_?"

"Hohohohoho~ tentu saja aku tahu, _Mugiwara-Boy_~ Tega sekali kau tak mengabariku kalau ternyata kau sudah memiliki kekasih se-Dewa dia. Fuhuhuhu... seleramu tinggi juga~"

"Kekasih?" kini Nami dan Usopp yang mulai kaget. Mereka berpandangan satu sama lain. Kebingungan. Luffy juga tampak menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Sama-sama tak mengerti. Dan Ivankov melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Tadi aku melihatnya pergi. Ia memakai kacamata hitam dan menutupi belakang kepalanya dengan tudung topi dari jaketnya. Ia tampak misterius sekali."

"_Na-Nani_? Ace pergi? Dia pergi kemana, Iva-_chan_? Apa kau tahu?" Luffy tampak cemas. Rasa skeptis masih hinggap di dalam dirinya. Kemana _roommate_-nya itu? Apa ia benar-benar pergi? Dan belum sempat tetangganya itu menguntai jawaban, Zoro tiba-tiba datang menghampiri mereka dengan secarik kertas di telapak tangannya.

"Sepertinya _roommate_-mu benar-benar pergi, Luffy. aku menemukan _note_ ini di meja makan. Sepertinya ini ditulis oleh _roommate_-mu."

"Apa? Coba kulihat!" Luffy lantas mengambil _note _itu dari tangan Zoro dan langsung membaca _teks_nya dengan cermat. "Aku ada urusan. Kau tak usah menungguku karena kemungkinan aku pulang agak terlambat. Maaf aku tak bisa menemui kawan-kawanmu, Luffy. Jangan khawatir. Aku tak akan kabur darimu. Barang-barangku masih di kamarmu 'kan? Lagipula, aku hanya sebentar saja. Dari Ace."

"Yah... Ternyata _roommate_-mu benar-benar tak ada di sini, Luffy? Padahal aku penasaran sekali ingin bertemu dengannya..." Nami mengeluh, kecewa. Usopp juga tampak memaparkan kekecewaan yang sama. Luffy hanya terdiam dan menunduk. Sedang Ivankov malah menggemakan tawa dengan ekspresi yang kontradiksi.

"Hahaha~ Tenang saja, _Mugiwara-Boy_~ Kau tak perlu mencemaskan kekasihmu itu. Aku yakin, urusan yang ia maksud di _note_-nya itu adalah sebuah urusan untuk mempersiapkan kejutan untukmu. Aww~ Sungguh romantis~"

"Hee? Kejutan? Apa?" bingung. Luffy menautkan alisnya. Tetangganya itu masih saja menikamnya dengan tatapan kau-pasti-tahu-maksudku.

"Hohohohoho... Kau tetap saja tak berubah, _Mugiwara-Boy_~ Tetap saja naif dan lugu seperti biasa. Aku yakin, kekasihmu itu sedang mempersiapkan kejutan untukmu. Ia pasti pergi untuk membelikanmu sebuah... cincin kawin~"

"_NANI_? CINCIN KAWIN?"

_Bletaaar!_

Pernyataan mengagetkan itu bagaikan petir di siang bolong. Nami dan Usopp tampak menganga selebar-lebarnya. Syok setengah mati mendengar itu. Zoro terbelalak heran dan raut bingung terlukis di paras Luffy sepenuhnya.

_What the hell_?

"Ci-Cincin kawin?" Ivankov mengangguk yakin dan Luffy benar-benar semakin bingung. Nami pun langsung menyambar bahu kawannya itu dengan cepat. Gadis berambut oranye itu melotot.

"Ja-Jadi _roommate_-mu itu adalah calon suamimu, Luffy? Kenapa kau tak menceritakan pada kami sebelumnya bahwa ada hubungan khusus diantara kau dengan pasangan kamarmu ini, hah! Kau bahkan tak bilang pada kami bahwa ia adalah kekasihmu!" Nami benar-benar syok setengah mati. Bahkan Usopp kini juga turut menginterogasi.

"Yang dikatakan Nami itu benar, Luffy! Kupikir kita adalah teman! Kenapa kau tak bilang bahwa _roommate_-mu akan membelikanmu cincin kawin saat ini dan ia akan melamarmu!"

"Eh? Tu-Tunggu sebentar, kawan-kawan! Aku tak menger-"

"Sudahlah, Luffy! Jangan tutupi hal ini lagi! Jujur akan lebih baik!" Nami benar-benar tak memberikan kesempatan Luffy untuk berbicara. Zoro pun berpikir dengan serius sebelum pada akhirnya, mahasiswa _marimo_ itu kembali melayangkan pandangan skeptis ke arah Ivankov.

"Apa Anda serius dengan pernyataan Anda itu? _Roommate_-nya Luffy membelikannya cincin kawin... sekarang?" Ivankov tertawa mendengar hal itu dan malah menghadiahkan Zoro dengan kedipan mata mautnya.

"Aku yakin sekali, _Marimo-Boy_. Menurut buku cinta yang kubaca, aku yakin dari gelagatnya yang misterius itu, ia pasti sedang membeli cincin kawin saat ini. Aku sungguh tak sabar lagi menunggu hari bahagia _Mugiwara-Boy_~ Ayahnya pasti akan senang karena mendapatkan menantu seperti itu. Aku jadi iriii!"

"Hah? Buku cinta?" Zoro mulai bertampang aneh. Skeptis. Ia masih tak percaya dengan semua ini. Kepergian _roommate _dari kawannya itu terkesan mendadak.

'Ada yang aneh di sini...'

* * *

_**~AxL~ . ~ZxS~**_

* * *

"Apa kau serius? Ia tak melirik satu orang wanita pun semenjak pagi tadi?"

"Saya tak berbohong, Zeff-_sama_! Putra Anda pasti sudah kerasukan setan!"

Seisi _Baratie_ benar-benar gempar. Sebuah fenomena langka telah terjadi di masa itu. Sanji sang pecinta wanita, tak lagi melirik wanita ataupun menebarkan rayuan gombal kemana-mana. Juru masak utama _Baratie_ itu lebih banyak diam dan hanya melayani beberapa pelanggan pria. Ini benar-benar mengejutkan.

"Aku tak percaya ini! Setahuku, Sanji-_sama_ adalah seorang pria yang akan terus mendedikasikan hidupnya untuk wanita sampai akhir! Dan sekarang... ia telah menafikkan wanita yang ia pandang? Ini gila! Du-Dunia pasti mendekati tanda-tanda akhir!" Salah seorang personil dapur tampak mendramatisir dan pucat. Personil yang lain juga memaparkan raut horor serupa.

"I-Ini tak bisa dibiarkan! Apa Sanji-_sama_ sedang sakit ya? A-Atau saat ini ia benar-benar sedang kerasukan setan? Ki-Kita harus memanggilkan paranormal!" argumen-argumen miring itu semakin membuat Zeff menautkan alisnya. Pria paruh baya itupun lekas menghampiri putranya yang saat ini sedang meracik bumbu masakan. Ia harus segera memastikan semua ini.

Harus.

"Hari ini kau tampak aneh, Sanji. Ada apa? Apa kau sedang ada masalah?" ada semburat kekhawatiran dalam raut Zeff. Sanji hanya tersenyum melihat itu.

"Kau pasti termakan opini mereka ya, Yah? Jangan khawatir. Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Apa kau yakin, Sanji? Tidak biasanya kau absen dalam melirik wanita seperti itu." Zeff semakin skeptis. Sanji menggeleng miris dengan senyum ironis di paras tampannya.

'Apakah kebiasaanku dalam melirik wanita separah itu? Sampai-sampai aku dianggap tidak normal jika tak melirik wanita sehari saja...' Sanji hanya dapat menghela napasnya dengan realita itu. Hal ini semakin membuatnya yakin dengan keputusan yang telah ia buat. Selama ini, ia sungguh buta dengan kebiasaan buruknya itu. Wanita terkadang semakin membuat pedang nalarnya menjadi tumpul. Ia ingin menejamkan rasionya lagi. Menjadi seorang pria sejati yang tak gentar terhadap apapun.

Bahkan wanita sekalipun.

"Ayah sudah tahu 'kan bahwa waktu itu, Nami, gadis pujaanku telah menolak lamaranku? Semenjak itu, ada seseorang yang menyadarkanku bahwa wanita bukanlah _core_ inti dari nalarku. Aku bisa bangkit tanpa mereka. Aku bisa menjadi diriku sendiri tanpa harus terbutakan oleh pesona mereka. Aku ingin berubah, Ayah. Aku ingin menjadi laki-laki sejati. Yang mampu berdiri sendiri dan sanggup menjadi sebuah _pillar_ di saat cobaan Tuhan terus menerjang dan melapukkan semangat hidupku ini." Simpulan senyum terlukis jelas di paras putranya. Zeff seakan tak percaya mendengar itu.

"Ka-Kau... ingin berubah, Sanji?"

"Benar, Ayah. Aku ingin mengendalikan diriku sendiri."

Trasss! Sssshhh!

Sebongkah daging tampak menari di atas wajan penggorengan Sanji. Juru masak utama _Baratie_ itu memang sungguh sangat cekatan dalam pekerjaannya. Rajutan senyum tersimpul di paras Zeff. "Ini pasti karena pemuda itu 'kan, Sanji? Rivalmu?"

"Eh?" Sanji terbelalak mendengar itu. Serpihan rona merah sedikit menjalar di parasnya. "Ayah, ba-bagaimana kau bisa..."

"Hahahaha! Tak perlu syok begitu. Aku hanya menduga saja. Dan ternyata dugaanku benar," pemilik _Baratie_ itu membalikkan tubuhnya ke pintu keluar. "Tak ada salahnya untuk mengenal pemuda itu lebih jauh, Sanji. Aku yakin dia adalah pemuda yang sangat baik."

Dan sang ayah pun melangkah keluar ruangan. Sebuah senyum determinasi pun kembali terlahir dalam diri Sanji.

"Tak perlu kau suruh pun, aku sudah pasti akan berusaha untuk mengenalnya lebih jauh lagi, Ayah."

...

Roronoa Zoro.

Nama itu akan menjadi prioritas utama dalam labirin nalar Sanji mulai dari sekarang.

"Hah, apa yang sedang dilakukan kepala _marimo_ itu saat ini? Aku sungguh tak sadar bahwa selama ini, yang ada dipikiranku hanya si rumput laut itu saja," Sanji lagi-lagi menggelengkan kepala dengan sangat miris. Simpulan senyum di parasnya tetap saja belum luntur. "Tapi tak ada salahnya kusematkan dirimu dalam nalarku, _marimo_. Jika tak ada kau, mungkin aku sudah terpuruk saat ini..."

Ya. Itulah realitasnya. Pria berambut pirang itu sudah dapat menerima semuanya.

"Sanji-_sama_! Ada orang yang memesan makanan banyak sekali di meja nomor 26! Ia memesan semua makanan yang ada di dalam menu spesial kita! Masing-masing sepuluh piring!" salah seorang _waiter _mulai memasuki ruang dapur Sanji. Juru masak _Baratie_ itupun menautkan alisnya.

"Sepuluh piring untuk setiap menu spesial kita?" Sanji keheranan. Biasanya, hanya ada satu orang yang mampu memesan makanan sebanyak itu di _Baratie_. "Apa yang memesan itu Luffy?"

"Bukan, Sanji-_sama_. Tapi yang memesan itu adalah seorang pria yang memakai kacamata hitam di ujung sana!" Sang _waiter_ menunjuk ke arah luar. Sesosok figur pria dengan balutan jaket hitam sudah tampak terduduk dan bertopang dagu menatap jendela di meja nomor 26. Dahi Sanji benar-benar berkerut melihat itu.

"Aku tak pernah melihat pelanggan itu kemari sebelumnya. Apa ia orang baru ya?" pertanyaan itu hanya dapat mengambang dalam nalar Sanji tanpa jawaban. Lekaslah ia mengangguk ke arah _waiter_. "Baiklah. Akan kubuatkan pesanannya dalam waktu lima belas menit."

* * *

"Apakah ini restoran _Baratie_ yang sering dibicarakan Luffy itu?" Ace hanya dapat bertanya-tanya dalam diri sendiri. Kedua obsidiannya sudah tampak memperhatikan panorama restoran elit yang ia singgahi itu. Sesaat setelah ia berada di taman, perutnya mendadak keroncongan. Ia pun memutuskan untuk mencari di mana letak restoran _Baratie_. Sebuah restoran tempat Luffy biasa makan.

Dan dengan fasilitas limo dan beberapa orang suruhannya, Ace pun bisa dengan mudah tiba di restoran terelit se-_East Blue_ itu.

Buku menu sudah terlihat di hadapannya. Daftar menu makanan yang ditawarkan sungguh _standard _dan tak jauh berbeda dengan restoran elit yang pernah ia datangi di berbagai belahan negara. Ia hanya bisa berharap bahwa makanan di _Baratie_ cukup enak dan memuaskan. Selagi Shanks, manajernya tak berada di dekatnya, ia bisa memesan makanan sebanyak mungkin.

Dua belas _list_ menu spesial masing-masing sepuluh piring.

120 porsi makanan itu tak akan membuat Ace menjadi berlemak semudah itu.

"Semoga sepulangnya aku dari sini, kawan-kawan Luffy sudah pulang. Aku yakin, ini adalah tempat yang aman untuk menunggu." Ya. Ace hanya dapat berharap bahwa seluruh rencananya ini berjalan dengan lancar. Ia bisa makan dengan tenang di _Baratie_ selagi menunggu. Dan _roommate_-nya itu tak akan mungkin mencarinya sampai kemari. Anak itu harus fokus pada tugas kuliahnya 'kan? Apalagi ia membawa beberapa teman ke apartemennya. Sudah pasti mereka tak akan pernah melalaikan kewajiban utama mereka sebagai mahasiswa. Yakni menyelesaikan tugas dengan baik. Tanpa perlu memperhatikan distraksi kecil seperti kepergian Ace saat ini.

Dan musisi _Black Spade_ itupun hanya dapat bertopang dagu. Tindakannya ini pasti akan membuat Luffy kecewa. Anak itu sungguh antusias untuk mengenalkan dirinya pada kawan-kawannya. Dan ia telah merusak keinginan pemuda itu.

'Maafkan aku, Luffy. Aku tak ingin mengambil resiko identitasku menjadi terbongkar, Dampaknya akan sangat fatal jika hal itu terjadi. Kulakukan ini semata-mata demi kau juga...' helaan napas dilakukan Ace sejenak. Semoga suatu saat, _roommate_-nya itu bisa mengerti dengan situasi sulitnya selama ini.

_Grrrooowl_!

Perut Ace lagi-lagi berkoar kelaparan. Pria bermata obsidian itu hanya dapat membelai hamparan perutnya dan bersabar menunggu pesanan makanannya tiba.

Sampai pada akhirnya...

"LUFFY! BELUM SAMPAI SETENGAH JAM KITA MENGERJAKAN TUGAS, KAU SUDAH KELAPARAN DAN MENGGERET KAMI SEMUA KEMARI? KENAPA YANG ADA DI DALAM OTAKMU ITU HANYALAH MAKANAN, HAH!"

"GAAAHHH! AKU TAK AKAN BISA BERPIKIR JIKA LAPAR, NAMIII!"

DEG!

Suara itu...

'Ti-Tidak mungkin...' jantung Ace seakan berhenti berdetak. Musisi _Black Spade_ itupun memandang horor. Seakan ada malaikat pencabut nyawa yang mendatanginya di saat pintu kaca _Baratie _terbuka dan memperlihatkan secercah panorama distopia nyata.

Luffy dan kawan-kawannya...

Telah melangkah masuk ke dalam restoran elit itu.

Identitas Ace benar-benar berada di ujung tanduk.

'_Shit_! Kenapa mereka bisa ada di sini? Mati aku...'

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N: **_Gomen_ jika ada _misswords, error, typo _dan kesalahan lainnya. Saya benar-benar mengetik dalam keadaan terburu-buru. Situasi rumah benar-benar gak mendukung! OTL Makasih buat semua yang udah mereview! Saya senang karena eksistensi fic ini masih dinantikan banyak _reader_!

Buggy: Saatnya balasan _review_~ =_="

Shanks: _With us_! :D #_Grins_

Buggy: Lagi-lagi gue belum muncul tapi udah disuruh balesin _review_. Yasudlah. Kali ini datang dari **via-SasuNaru **Yup! Luffy emang polos to the max! dicombo ama full naif! Si Ace nyadar gak ya? Ace lo nyadar gak klo loe tuh cinta ama Luffy, heh?

Ace: Ah... itu... #Blush

Buggy: Dia gengsi tuh ngakuin! =="

Shanks: Berikutnya **Naruto Uzuso**! Ivankov udah muncul tuh!

Ivankov: Halo, Say~ Sini gue kecup jidat seksimu itu! Muaaach! 8D #DeathWinks

All: #Horor

Buggy: thanks reviewnya. Lalu selanjutnya dari **Al-chan Phantom**! Wew... suka ama D-brother juga? Anda cewek atau cowok ya? =="

AceLu: Eeekkk! Le-Lepaskan kami! #Terjerat pelukan

Shanks: Mengenai perasaan yang dirasain Luffy pada Ace akan terjawab dengan sendirinya walau hintnya udah jelas sih. Thanks reviewnya! Lalu selanjutnya si **Myuu**! Jiaahh... nih orang ngebet kissing AceLu! Aku juga lho! Woi! Kalian kapan kissing lagi! Udah siap kamera nih!

AceLu: o/ / / /o heh?

Buggy: Dan berikutnya dari **lunaryu**! Wahahaha! Author jejingkrak girang lagi waktu ngeliat review Anda!

Ace: Iya. Sebenernya Portgas D. Ace adalah sisi asliku...

Luffy: Setuju, nee! Ace domestik lebih menyenangkan! =D #HugsAce

Ace: #Blush

Shanks: Cepatlah sadar, Ace~ Dan jujurlah pada Luffy! Dan makasih buat doanya, Lunaryu-_san_! :D

Buggy: Berikutnya dari **roronoalolu youichi**! Whoa Anda suka AceLu?

AceLu: Akhirnya hubungan kita didukung jugaaa! TT^TT #NangisTerharu #OOC

Zoro: Ah, itu... err... Kayaknya kemarin gue kesurupan setan kayaknya. ampe ngomong gak jelas begitu =="

Robin: Aku pasti muncul tapi nanti. Sabar ya! ^^

Shanks: Lalu ada **Arale L Ryuuzaki** yang mulai gemes dengan kenaifan Luffy! O.O

Luffy: A-Aku seperti itu juga disuruh author, nee! A-Ace aku takut! TT^TT

Ace: Ssshhh... #HugsLuffy

Buggy: Thanks reviewnya! Lalu ada lagi dari **Sanjirou Key**! ahahaha! Iya, Luffy memang polos. Ace kau disuruh bersabar

Ace: Iya... #Elus2Dada

Shanks: Makasih reviewnya! :) Dan lalu ada si **N.h**! Yup harapan AceLu memang sungguh terbuka lebaaar~ :D Aku juga dukung merekaaa! Yoohooo! #Kibar2BenderaAceLu

AceLu: ==" Kau norak, Shanks...

Buggy: Dan **Muthiamomogi **suka chap ini! sama! Author juga suka chap kemarin~ Dan AceLu oneshot serupa mute? Mungkin bisa juga tuh~ #Smirk Thanks reviewnya!

Shanks: **Vii no Kitsune **juga sangat puas dengan scene AceLunya! Baguslah! #Keprok2Girang

Buggy: Tenang, fic ini gak bakalan discontinued. Author terlalu cinta dengan D-Brothers ampe kebawa-bawa mimpi =="

AceLu: #Grins

Shanks: Dan **domi **is back! dan semakin ngebet ngebawa Luffy!

Ace: NOOOOO! #ngeborgol Luffy dengan tangannya sendiri#

Luffy: Nii-chan... kenapa kunci borgolnya kau bakar? =="

Ace: Ah... itu... #Sweatdrop

Buggy: Si Ace gak dipelet Luffy juga pasti tetep kepincut ama otoutonya... =="

Ace: URUSEI! #Blush

Shanks: Lalu berikutnya **Kim D. Meiko**! Hahaha... Luffy emang polos!

Ace: Dan aku juga bersedia ngehiken tuh orang karena udah bikin aku bejat! don't worry! #EvilSmirk

Buggy: Thanks reviewnya ya! Laluterakhir dari **Fi suki suki**! yang lagi syok ngelihat kepolosan Luffy! #Ngakak

Shanks: Temen-temen Luffy bakal berkonfrontasi dengan Ace di next chapter! thanks ya reviewnya! :D

Buggy: _See you all in the next chapter. Don't forget to _**REVIEW**! Jaa~ 8DD


	10. Disguise Mask

**A/N: **Di _chapter_ ini masih belum ada _scene-scene_ YAOI-_ness_ dsb. Ada sih _scene_ AceLu dikiit. #Plak. So, yang udah ngebet pengen liat tuh _scene_, jangan terlalu berharap banyak. _Fluff_, _romance_ ataupun konflik bakalan ada di kedepan nanti. Jadi, harap bersabar~ Nih _multichapter_ lumayan panjang. Saya gak mungkin nge-_rush_ _plot_nya. _Let it flow_. Serahkan semuanya pada saya selaku _author_ dan Tuhan di _fic_ ini. #_Grins _#_Tampoled_

Btw, ini saya lagi _mode Berserk_. Jadinya bisa updet cepet. Gak tahu ke depan nanti. Semoga aja bisa updet sesuai jadwal lagi. =="

* * *

**One Piece © Eiichiro Oda**

**Undercover Rockstar © Viero D. Eclipse**

**Pairing: Ace x Luffy (AceLu), Slight Zoro x Sanji (ZoSan)**

**Genre: Romance/Humor/Drama**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: AU, Shounen Ai (BoyxBoy Love!)**

**Don't like? Don't read!**

* * *

**-Chapter 9-**

**Disguise Mask**

.

Sembunyikanlah...

Seluruh jati diri di balik topeng kepalsuan itu.

Sembunyikanlah...

Seluruh ketakutan dan rahasia di balik topeng kebohongan itu.

Sembunyikanlah...

Seluruh kecemasan dan dinding skeptis di balik topeng fana itu.

Akan tetapi...

Apakah topeng-topeng itu sanggup untuk menyembunyikan isi hatimu yang sesungguhnya?

Dari dia yang kau kasihi...

.

* * *

'_Shit_! Kenapa mereka bisa ada di sini? Mati aku...'

.

.

Kabur.

Kabur. Kabur. Dan kabur. Hanya kata itu yang ada di benak Ace saat ini. Ia harus kabur. Ia harus pergi. Ia harus melenyapkan diri. Harus! Sebelum semuanya terbongkar. Sebelum semuanya menjadi berantakan. Sebelum semuanya menjadi fatal.

Ia. Harus. Segera. Kabur.

Persetan dengan perutnya yang kini mengadu kelaparan. Persetan dengan seluruh makanan yang ia pesan. Identitasnya saat ini lebih penting. Ia harus segera melenyapkan diri dari tempat itu. Luffy dan kawan-kawannya yang lain semakin melangkahkan kaki mereka menuju ke arahnya. Ini sungguh gawat. Mereka tak boleh tahu.

Kabur. Menghilang. Ditelan bumi. Atau apapun. Benak musisi _Black Spade _itu semakin kacau. Para pengunjung di restoran elit itu mungkin tak menyadari bahwa paparan pucat kini terlukis di paras Ace. Pemuda tampan itu mulai keringat dingin. Gemetar. Selihai-lihainya ia menyamar saat ini, Luffy pasti akan mengenalinya. Anak itu sudah terlalu familiar dengan entitas fisiknya. Ace sungguh tak ingin mengambil resiko untuk berdiam diri lebih lama lagi di tempat itu.

Dan lagi, yang tak habis ia pikir adalah...

Kenapa Luffy bisa datang kemari?

Equilibrium Ace berpikir keras. Ah, jelas saja anak itu datang kemari. Karena apa? Karena pertama, anak itu maniak makan. Kedua, anak itu gampang lapar dan terakhir, ini adalah restoran tempat ia 'biasa' makan.

'Sial. Aku berniat menghindari Luffy dan kawan-kawannya tapi kenapa juga aku malah bersembunyi di tempat ini? Sebuah tempat yang berpotensi besar untuk didatangi Luffy setiap saat? _Baka_! Aku benar-benar bodoh!' Ace hanya dapat menyalahkan diri sendiri. Terlambat. Menyesali apa yang sudah ia perbuat sungguh percuma.

"Tuan, ini dia pesanan Anda." Beberapa _waiter_ sudah tampak menyelubungi meja Ace dan meletakkan puluhan piring di hadapan vokalis itu. Sial. Distraksi itu hanya akan mengulur waktu saja. Ace harus segera pergi dari situ. Luffy dan kawan-kawannya semakin mendekat saja tiap detiknya.

"Ah, maaf. Saya tak jadi makan di sini. Tenang, seluruh biayanya akan tetap saya bayar nanti. Orang suruhan saya akan kemari dan membayar tagihannya. Saya harus pergi sekarang. Permisi!"

"Eh, tu-tunggu sebentar, Tuan! Kenapa Anda tidak jadi makan-" tak mempedulikan pertanyaan beberapa _waiter_ itu, Ace langsung saja berdiri dari kursinya dan lekas menyerobot keluar dari kumpulan pelayan itu. Namun, lepas dari kungkuman distraksi itu bukanlah hal yang cukup mudah.

Sepuluh orang pelayan dengan senjata nampan dan juga meja dorong penuh piring.

Sungguh sebuah benteng yang sulit untuk ditaklukkan.

.

.

"Nah, kita duduk di sini saja."

Meja nomor 18.

Sebuah meja yang dipilih oleh Nami. Meja itu sangat luas dan cukup untuk ditempati enam orang sekaligus. Luffy dan Usopp lekas terduduk di kursi itu. Sedangkan Zoro tampak memanggil seorang pelayan untuk memesan makanan; Nami menghela napas pasrah.

"Kali ini kuturuti keinginanmu, Luffy. Setelah kau puas makan, kita harus segera menyelesaikan tugas-tugas itu. Mengerti kau!" Nada ancaman itu tak membuat Luffy gentar sedikitpun. Pemuda energetik itu hanya mengangguk paham dan membelai hamparan perutnya yang keroncongan.

"Aku mengerti, Nami."

"Eh, Tunggu sebentar, Tuan! Kau tak bisa menerobos seenaknya seperti itu!"

"Minggir! Aku harus segera pergi dari sini!"

KRANGTAAAANG!

"HEI! ANDA MENYENGGOL PIRING KAMI!"

"Ada ribut-ribut apa itu? Apa yang terjadi di sana?" Nami dan yang lainnya mulai menautkan alisnya. Lekaslah mereka mengarahkan pandangan pada sumber keributan itu. Hampir semua pengunjung yang ada di Restoran _Baratie_ juga melakukan hal yang sama. Kini, meja nomor 26 telah menjadi sebuah pusat perhatian.

"Apa-apaan Anda ini? Bisakah tenang sedikit? Kami akan segera menyingkir!"

"Tolong, cepatlah! Aku harus buru-buru!"

"Su-Suara itu..." Luffy tampak beraut serius. Pemuda bermata obsidian itupun lekas memfokuskan pandangan pada panorama gulat yang terjadi diantara puluhan pelayan dan seorang pelanggan di meja nomor 26. Dahinya berkerut. Ia yakin dengan apa yang ia dengar.

"Luffy, kau kenapa?" Nami mulai heran saat melihat kawan lugunya itu sudah tampak berdiri dari kursi. Luffy tak menjawab pertanyaan itu dan hanya diam memperhatikan keributan yang terjadi. Ia benar-benar begitu serius.

"Ayo, cepatlah! Limoku sudah menunggu di luar!" Ace bersikeras. Ingin sekali ia menghajar seluruh _waiter_ yang menyelubunginya itu agar ia bisa kabur dengan cepat. Keributan yang terjadi di mejanya benar-benar telah menjadi pusat sorotan yang terlalu mencolok. Dan kumpulan _waiter_ lelet itu semakin mengikis habis dinding kesabarannya.

_Baka_... Semua ini hanya akan mengulur waktu!

Dengan batas kesabaran terakhir, musisi _Black Spade _itupun lekas mendorong salah seorang _waiter_ dan melangkah keluar dari areal mejanya. Tak mempedulikan keluhan _waiter_ yang ia dorong, pemuda bermata obsidian itupun langsung berjalan dengan cepatnya menuju pintu keluar.

Hingga pada akhirnya...

"Ace?"

DEG!

Jantung Ace seakan copot. Seseorang telah memanggil namanya. Suara cempreng itu terlalu familiar di telinganya. Langkahnya terhenti secara mendadak. Kedua obsidiannya membelalak lebar di balik kacamata hitam yang ia pakai itu. Dengan terpaksa, ia pun menoleh ke belakang diiringi dengan rasa takut yang berlebihan.

Dan mimpi buruknya menjadi kenyataan.

Monkey D. Luffy... telah berdiri dua meter darinya.

Dengan senyum lebar dan ekspresi kelewat girang.

'Mati aku...'

"Ace! I-Itu benar kau 'kan! Itu kau!" Luffy seakan berada di puncak euforia. Ia yakin bahwa ia tak salah lihat. Figur pemuda yang berdiri dua meter darinya itu benar-benar adalah Ace. Ternyata yang dikatakan oleh Ivankov memang benar. _Roommate_-nya itu sudah tampak mengenakan jaket hitam dan kacamata hitam. Ia tak sadar bahwa raut pucat telah terlukis di paras vokalis _Black Spade_ itu.

'Aku harus segera kabur!'

"Ace! Tu-Tunggu! Kau mau kemana, Ace! ACEEE!" Luffy sungguh syok. Tak menyangka bahwa Ace akan mengambil langkah seribu dan segera menjauh darinya. Ini tak bisa dibiarkan. Ia harus segera mengejar _roommate_-nya itu. "TUNGGU, ACE! JANGAN LARIII!"

"Luffy! Tunggu! Kau kenapa!" Nami dan Usopp keheranan. Keduanya pun segera berlari mengikuti pemuda bermata obsidian itu dari belakang. Seluruh pengunjung tampak tercengang dengan panorama kejar mengejar itu.

Restoran _Baratie_ benar-benar berantakan!

"ACEEEEE!"

'_Shit_! Kenapa Luffy cepat sekali larinya!' Ace benar-benar panik. Ia berusaha memperlebar jarak dengan mahasiswa _Mugiwara_ itu. Dan sebagai anak yang keras kepala, sudah pasti Luffy akan terus mengejarnya hingga dapat. Semua ini bagaikan _Deja vu_. Musisi _Black Spade_ itu mendadak teringat dengan insiden Garp beberapa hari yang lalu. Luffy menjeratnya di lorong apartemen agar ia tidak bisa pergi. Dan jika anak itu nekat melakukan apa saja agar ia dapat bersama dengan Ace, maka itu artinya...

"ACEEE! AKU AKAN MELOMPAT KE ARAHMU! SEKARAAAAAANG!"

"_NA-NANI_!" Ace benar-benar syok. Ucapan Luffy tak main-main. Dengan jarak yang masih terlampau jauh, pemuda naif itupun nekat melompat ke arah Ace. Semua orang terbelalak melihat aksi itu. Ace bahkan tampak menganga dengan lebarnya.

"ACEEEEEE!"

"LU-LUFFY! AWAAAAS!" Nami menjerit histeris. Seorang _waiter _mendadak berjalan di sela-sela _rute_ lompatan Luffy. Semua orang bertampang horor. Luffy dan _waiter_ itu akan bertubrukkan. Dan gawatnya, paras Luffy juga terancam terhantam dengan beberapa gelas beling di atas nampan yang dibawa oleh _waiter _itu. Ini sungguh buruk.

"AAAAHHHH!"

"Luffy!" Ace bereaksi. Ia mulai pucat dengan apa yang ia pandang. _Roommate_-nya itu bisa terluka. Amarahnya pun memuncak. "MENYINGKIRLAH, BRENGSEK! KAU BISA MENYAKITI LUFFY!"

"He-Hei! Tu-Tunggu-OWHH!"

KRANTAAANGG!

Dengan sadis dan tanpa rasa belas kasihan sedikitpun, Ace langsung mendorong _waiter _itu hingga terjatuh ke lantai. Nampan yang dibawanya terpental dan suara pecahan gelas yang begitu nyaring lekas mengisi momen dramatis itu. Ace tak mempedulikan itu. Ditatapnya Luffy yang hampir mendarat ke bawah. Ia harus menangkap tubuh _roommate_-nya itu sebelum terlambat.

"AAAAHHH!"

"LUFFY!"

"A-ACEE-OUUFFHH!"

BRUUUUKKK!

Suara hantaman keras terdengar. Keduanya terjatuh ke bawah. Semua orang yang melihat itu hanya dapat menahan napas dengan tegangnya. Terperanjat. Luffy tampak memejamkan kedua obsidiannya, gemetar.

Ia sudah mendarat tepat di atas tubuh _roommate_-nya itu.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa, Luffy?"

"A-Ace?" kedua mata Luffy perlahan terbuka. _Roommate_-nya itu sudah tampak tersenyum lega padanya. Ace benar-benar sangat lega.

"Syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa..."

"Aceeee!" Dengan cepatnya, mahasiswa _Mugiwara_ itupun memeluk tubuh Ace dan membenamkan wajahnya di sela leher Ace. Yang dipeluk tampak terbelalak syok. Memerah.

"Lu-Luffy..."

"Terima kasih sudah menyelamatkanku, Ace!"

"_Baka_! Kau membuatku khawatir, Luffy! Bagaimana kalau aku tidak ada tadi? Kau bisa terluka, Bodoh! Dasar, cerobooooh! Jangan berbuat seperti itu lagi, mengerti kau!" Peringatan panjang lebar Ace hanya dibalas dengan tawa. Mahasiswa _Mugiwara_ itu semakin mempererat cengkramannya dan langsung menghimpitkan parasnya di pipi vokalis _Black Spade _itu.

"Aku tak takut terluka karena apa? Karena kau pasti akan melindungiku 'kan, Ace? Shishishi... Aku menyukaimu, Ace... AKU SANGAT MENYUKAI ACEEEE!"

"O-OMG! _So sweet_..." Beberapa gadis yang kebetulan melihat _scene_ itu mendadak mimisan. Darah mengucur dari hidung diiringi dengan serpihan rona merah di paras mereka masing-masing. Para pengunjung yang lain tampak terperanjat secara mendadak. Usopp _sweatdropped_ melihat panorama itu.

"Tak kusangka bahwa di restoran ini ternyata dihinggapi beberapa _fujoshi_," gumamnya singkat. Dengan tampang aneh tentunya.

Kini, kembali pada panorama utama.

Paras Ace benar-benar memerah bagaikan darah. Dan _roommate_-nya itu hanya tertawa dan terus saja memeluknya seperti itu. Dasar bodoh. Apa mahasiswa _Mugiwara_ itu tak memiliki rasa malu sedikitpun, hah? Bukannya ia tak senang mendengar pengakuan Luffy. Jujur, Ace sendiri juga berdebar-debar tak karuan dan ingin membalas pengakuan Luffy dengan segenap rasa yang sama. Hanya saja, ini adalah tempat umum. Wajar jika rasa malu itu ada jika ungkapan personal digembar-gemborkan seperti ini.

Dan musisi _Black Spade_ itupun lagi-lagi harus menelan kenyataan pahit.

Karena apa?

Karena saat ini, kawan-kawan Luffy sudah menatapnya dengan sangat... serius.

"Ah, maaf. Anda pasangan kamarnya Luffy, ya?"

...

_Damn it_...

* * *

"Jadi, Ace-_san_ memakai jaket hitam tebal seperti itu dan berpenampilan serba tertutup di musim panas ini karena alergi terhadap matahari, begitu? Anda juga sering berkeliling ke berbagai negara. Hidup nomaden dan berpindah-pindah di kawasan yang terbilang elit?"

"Ah, ya. Begitulah."

Kini, Nami sudah tampak memandang Ace dengan rasa antusiasme tinggi. Terduduklah mereka semua di meja nomor 18. Ace harus menahan diri untuk tidak menampakkan gelagat aneh. Vokalis _Black Spade_ itu hanya bisa menunduk. Terus memakai tudung topi dari jaketnya untuk menutupi hamparan rambutnya. Kacamata hitam itu juga masih setia membentengi kedua obsidiannya. Hamparan bedak di kedua pipinya masih cukup mampu untuk menyamarkan bintik-bintik hitam di wajahnya. Sejauh ini, penyamarannya masihlah cukup ampuh untuk menyelamatkan identitas aslinya. Terutama dari Nami dan kawan-kawan Luffy yang lainnya. Usopp juga tak terlalu memperhatikan kemiripan sosok Ace dengan Gol D. Ace. Namun, lain halnya dengan Zoro yang hanya diam dengan pandangan skeptis.

Gawat. Pemuda _marimo _itu tak bisa dianggap remeh.

"Wow, menarik sekali. Aku tak menyangka bahwa _roommate_ Luffy bisa semenarik Anda, Ace-_san_! Selain mandiri, Anda juga bisa diandalkan!" Nami tampak berbinar. Sebulir keringat mengalir di samping kening Ace. Impresi Nami benar-benar sangat berlebihan. Luffy hanya bisa tertawa di sela-sela makan.

"HeeHeeHee! Kubilamng jugaaf afa, Naammi? Ace itu mmmenarikk!"

"Luffy, jangan berbicara saat kau makan!" Ace mengeluh pasrah. Dengan cekatan, ia mulai merapikan mulut Luffy yang sudah berantakan makanan dengan kain serbet. Siapapun bisa melihat bahwa Ace sungguh sangat peduli dengan Luffy. Usopp bahkan Zoro tampak menautkan alis mereka melihat interaksi itu. Luffy sepertinya senang sekali dengan perlakuan Ace. Mereka tak pernah melihat Luffy sesenang itu dengan seseorang sebelumnya.

Ini menarik.

Eksistensi Ace pasti merupakan sesuatu yang 'spesial' di hati mahasiswa _Mugiwara _itu.

'Selain baik dan sangat ramah, orang ini juga sangat keren dan tampan! Begitu _gentleman_! Postur tubuhnya seksi! Di-Dia juga mirip sekali dengan Gol D. Ace! Minus bintik-bintik hitam di wajah. Suaranya juga mirip! Semua yang dikatakan Luffy benar. _Roommate_-nya yang satu ini memang keren. Bahkan yang dikatakan oleh pria eksotis tadi terbukti! Pria ini Dewa! DEWAAAA!' Nami berusaha keras untuk menahan gejolak kekagumannya. Ia tak bisa menafikkan pesona seorang Portgas D. Ace. Pria itu dengan idolanya, sungguh bagaikan pinang dibelah dua. Mahasiswi berambut oranye itu tak sadar jika serpihan rona merah sudah menyebar luas di paras cantiknya. Ia bahkan hampir saja mimisan.

Tak ada rotan, akar pun jadi!

Tapi sebelum itu...

"Uhh... maaf jika pertanyaanku ini sifatnya personal, Ace-_san_. Tapi, aku sungguh ingin tahu. Apakah Anda dengan Luffy adalah... sepasang kekasih?"

...

Hening.

Kini pandangan Usopp dan Zoro tampak menyorot ke arah musisi _Black Spade_ itu. Luffy bahkan terdiam dan menghentikan kunyahan makannya. Nami menunggu jawaban dan Ace... terlihat membisu untuk sesaat.

Pertanyaan itu...

Ia harus menjawab apa?

Status hubungannya dengan Luffy masihlah belum jelas. Ia bahkan tak tahu harus menggambarkan ikatan mereka seperti apa. Luffy terlihat memendam perasaan suka terhadapnya. Dan perasaan suka itu masih bisa berpotensi untuk berubah menjadi... cinta. Tapi, mengingat betapa naifnya Luffy saat ini, mungkinkah rasa itu berkembang?

Lalu Ace...

Ia sendiri juga dilema. Ia sangat sadar bahwa ada perasaan yang begitu kuat dan dalam yang ia tujukan untuk Luffy. Ia tak bisa melihat Luffy terluka. Ia tak bisa menjauh dari Luffy. Ia bahkan tak sanggup melihat Luffy menjadi sedih. Ia hanya ingin anak itu tersenyum. Tersenyum bahagia saat menatap ke arahnya. Ia hanya ingin Luffy bahagia. Hanya itu.

Dan tali kedekatan mereka...

Sungguh menyiksa rasanya jika Ace harus menjauhkan diri dari Luffy. Setiap kali ia melangkah pergi, intuisinya selalu menjerit, menginginkan Luffy untuk mengejarnya. Ia ingin Luffy untuk menjeratnya. Ia ingin Luffy untuk menahan kepergiannya. Ia ingin eksistensinya selalu dibutuhkan oleh Luffy. Ia tak ingin dibenci oleh Luffy. Hancur. Itulah yang akan terjadi padanya jika Luffy sampai membencinya.

_Aku menyukaimu, Ace..._

Dan frase itu. Untaian frase yang seringkali digemakan oleh Luffy padanya. Untaian frase yang membuatnya tak sanggup untuk membunuh perasaan terpendam yang ia rasakan untuk anak itu. Untaian frase yang sanggup melumpuhkan logika Ace...

Salahkah...

Salahkah jika Ace diam-diam berharap bahwa Luffy akan mengubah frasenya menjadi sebuah kata... cinta?

Salahkah jika perasaan terlarang itu menjadi bernyawa dan tetap eksis di hati mereka?

Mungkin itulah sebabnya mengapa Ace takut. Mengapa ia selalu takut untuk mengakui bahwa memang ia memendam perasaan untuk Luffy.

Karena ia takut...

Luffy tak pernah... mencintainya.

Belum lagi dengan perbedaan derajat mereka yang terlampau jauh itu. Takdir tak akan pernah mengijinkan mereka untuk bersatu. Ia akan berusaha keras untuk membunuh benih perasaan itu. Dan ia 'harus' segera membunuh benih itu.

Sebuah benih perasaan yang _'tidak ingin' _Ace sebut sebagai _cinta_.

Ia akan mati-matian untuk melenyapkan perasaan itu. Meskipun ia tahu bahwa usahanya sia-sia. Meskipun ia tahu bahwa betapa sakit dan tersiksanya dia dalam membunuh perasaan itu.

Ia tak peduli.

Saat ini bukanlah sebuah saat... untuk terus bermimpi.

Ia harus meninggalkan Luffy nantinya.

"Aku dan Luffy... bukanlah sepasang kekasih."

Hening.

Sebuah jawaban mutlak yang cukup mengagetkan. Usopp tampak terbelalak. Zoro terdiam, memendam persepsinya sendiri. Nami tersenyum puas. Dan Luffy... tak merespon apapun.

Ace hanya memalingkan pandangan ke samping. Tak sedikitpun melirik ke arah Luffy. Ia tak sanggup.

"Ah, kalau begitu ini nomor ponselku, Ace-_san_. Siapa tahu, suatu saat nanti kau membutuhkan teman untuk ngobrol. Aku akan selalu siap setiap saat untukmu. Apalagi kita sama-sama menggemari _Black Spade_. Aku yakin kita banyak kecocokkan." Dengan sangat optimis, Nami memberikan secarik kertas yang bertuliskan nomor ponsel miliknya. Kedua obsidian Ace memandang getir. Dan di saat nalarnya berusaha keras untuk memaksakan jemarinya agar menyentuh kertas itu...

Luffy pun membuka suara.

"Kami memang bukan sepasang kekasih, Nami. Tapi aku yakin, jika saatnya tiba dimana rasa suka yang kupendam untuk Ace telah berubah menjadi cinta, kami pasti akan menjadi kekasih. Aku yakin itu."

"Luffy..." tak ada yang bisa menggambarkan betapa syoknya Ace saat ini. Musisi _Black Spade_ itu terbelalak lebar. Kaget. Tak menyangka bahwa Luffy akan mengucapkan hal seperti itu. Jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak. Nalar pun turut tenggelam dalam rasa kalut yang begitu dalam.

Nami, Zoro dan Usopp juga tampak terkejut. Mereka tak menyangka bahwa Luffy bisa tertarik dengan seseorang sampai seperti ini. Sebuah pandangan kurositas tinggi terpancar dalam mata Zoro. Sepertinya ia mulai mengerti dengan apa yang telah terjadi diantara kedua pemuda berambut raven itu.

Ia sudah merencanakan sesuatu.

Dan Luffy pun menikam Ace dengan tatapan determinasi. Sebuah senyum tersimpul di paras manisnya. "Aku pernah bilang padamu 'kan, Ace? Jika nantinya aku harus jatuh cinta, maka orang yang ingin kucintai itu adalah kau dan sampai akhir nanti, aku hanya ingin bersamamu. Aku bersungguh-sungguh dengan semua ini! Dan hal ini akan menjadi impian terbesarku mulai sekarang, nee! Shishishishi..."

Impian terbesar...

Mendengar itu, Ace lagi-lagi terdiam dan terpaku. Tak memiliki daya menguntai kata. Lagi-lagi ia tak bisa berkilah dan menyangkal keinginan Luffy. Ia tak sanggup menghancurkan harapan pemuda itu.

'Mengapa kau selalu memberiku harapan semu ini, Luffy?'

"Ah, baiklah. Aku mengerti, Luffy. Yaa... semoga hubungan kalian bisa cepat-cepat naik tingkatan. Sebagai teman, aku hanya bisa berharap yang terbaik untuk kalian berdua." Nami tersenyum tipis. Dari awal, sudah jelas bahwa yang memenangkan hati Ace adalah Luffy. Nami tahu itu. Ia tak bisa mengacaukan hubungan mereka. Luffy adalah sahabat baiknya dan ia akan turut berdoa untuk kebahagiaan Luffy.

Lagipula, Portgas D. Ace yang ada dihadapannya ini bukan Gol D. Ace 'kan?

Selama calon kekasih Luffy bukanlah idolanya, maka Nami akan ikhlas-ikhlas saja menerima realitas itu.

Sungguh miris.

Gadis itu sungguh tak memiliki pemahaman dengan apa yang sudah terjadi sebenarnya.

"Aku sungguh tak menyangka bahwa yang memesan banyak makanan tadi adalah _roommate_-nya Luffy. Ternyata ia tak berbeda darimu, Luffy. Kalian memiliki banyak persamaan~ sama-sama maniak makan."

"Sanji?" Usopp menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat juru masak _Baratie_ itu kini sudah menghampiri meja mereka. Sebuah senyum tersimpul di mulutnya dan ia pun menyodorkan tangan di hadapan Ace. "Kita belum berkenalan ya? Hehehe. Aku Sanji."

"Portgas D. Ace. Senang bisa mengenalmu, Sanji-_kun_." Ace memperkenalkan diri dengan sangat santun. Ditatapnya lekat sosok pemuda pirang itu dengan seksama.

'Jadi dia yang namanya Sanji? Yang sempat ditolak oleh Nami dan membuat Luffy membenci _Black Spade_?' Ace tentu tak bisa menyalahkan Sanji akan hal itu. Sampai kapanpun juga, ia tak bisa memaksa Luffy untuk menggemari _band_-nya. Putra Zeff itu lekas terduduk di samping Luffy. Ia sedikit terkejut saat mendapati seseorang di mejanya itu.

"Zo-Zoro? Kau di sini juga semenjak tadi?"

"Ah, iya, Sanji. Aku sudah di sini bersama Luffy dan yang lain." Zoro tampak menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Canggung. Dan Usopp pun melotot syok.

"Zoro? Sanji? Apa aku tak salah dengar, hah? Kalian saling memanggil nama asli? Tak ada lagi umpatan-umpatan _jablay_ laknat atau _playboy_ jahanam atau yang lainnya...?" Usopp benar-benar bertampang horor sekarang. Nami juga tampak terbelalak, tak percaya. Luffy mematung dengan kedua obsidian yang begitu lebar. Ace bingung, tak mengerti apa-apa.

"Ah, kami sudah memutuskan untuk... berbaikan, Usopp. Yaa, begitulah..." Zoro benar-benar terlihat canggung. Reaksi kawan-kawannya itu sungguh terlalu berlebihan. Sungguh separah itukah pertikaiannya selama ini dengan Sanji? Sampai-sampai mereka akur pun jadi dicurigai seperti ini?

Sanji tampak beranjak dari kursinya, mencoba mengendalikan diri agar tak terlihat gugup. "Uhh... Sebaiknya aku mengambilkan minuman untuk kalian. Kau juga sepertinya belum menyantap apa-apa dari tadi 'kan, Zoro? Biar kuambilkan _lemon tea_ untukmu. Tenang, kau tak perlu membayarnya, _Marimo_. Se-Seluruh hidangan di _Baratie _kini gratis untukmu. Ah, aku permisi dulu semuanya."

Dan juru masak _Baratie_ itupun cepat-cepat menuju dapur. Tak menghiraukan ekspresi horor yang terlukis di paras Usopp dan Nami.

"GRATIS? Sejak kapan Sanji-_kun_ jadi sebaik itu padamu, Zoro? Biasanya yang diberi gratis itu aku 'kan? Kenapa sekarang malah kau yang digratiskan, hah! Dan kenapa Sanji-_kun_ bisa gugup begitu?" Nami benar-benar tampak syok. Ia memandang Zoro dengan tatapan skeptis.

"Uhh... i-itu, aku juga tak paham maksudnya apa. Mu-Mungkin ini bentuk... itikad baik Sanji?" Zoro mencoba berasionalisasi. Namun, sayangnya, Usopp tak percaya dengan semua itu.

"Tadi pria eksotis di apartemen Luffy bilang bahwa Ace-_san_ pergi karena ingin membelikan cincin kawin untuk Luffy. Dan sekarang, Sanji tiba-tiba bersikap baik dan perhatian padamu? SANJI PERHATIAN DENGAN ZORO? Ya ampun, du-dunia sepertinya memang hendak kiamat. Oh Tuhan, ampuni dosa-dosaku selama ini! A-Aku masih belum ingin mati sebelum mendapatkan Kaya!" Usopp tampak mendramatisir situasi. Semua hanya bisa ber-_sweatdropped_ massal melihat gelagat_ lebay _pemuda berhidung panjang itu.

Nami pun lekas melirik ke arah Zoro. "Ini tak bisa dibiarkan, Zoro. Kau harus segera mencari tahu! Sebenarnya apa yang sudah terjadi pada Sanji-_kun_. Kau mungkin tak menyadarinya, Zoro, tapi tadi aku sempat melihat pandangan Sanji terhadapmu. Ia menatapmu dengan sangat lembut!"

"Hah? A-Apa? Lembut?" Zoro terbelalak syok. Ia lekas memalingkan pandangan dari Nami. Serpihan rona merah menjalar di parasnya. Sanji menatapnya dengan lembut? Yang benar saja? "Ah, a-aku akan mencari tahu akan hal itu. Pasti."

"Uhh... Maaf, tunggu sebentar, Usopp-_kun_ tadi berkata apa? Aku pergi untuk membeli cincin kawin?" kini giliran Ace yang terbelalak kaget. Luffy hanya menikamnya dengan cengiran dan mulai tersenyum padanya.

"Iva-_chan_ bilang padaku bahwa kau membelikanku cincin kawin, Ace. Apa itu benar, nee? Apa kau ingin melamarku untuk menikah denganmu?"

"_Na-Nani_? Melamar?" serpihan rona merah menghantam paras Ace seketika. Ia gelagapan. "Ke-Kenapa kau bisa memiliki pikiran seperti itu, Luffy! Te-Tentu saja aku tak akan melamarmu apalagi membelikan cincin kawin! Tetangga eksotismu itu benar-benar sudah menyebarkan opini sembarangan!"

Jantung Ace semakin berdebar kencang. Luffy mulai cemberut mendengar pernyataan _roommate_-nya itu. "Ja-Jadi, Ace tak mau melamarku, nee? Kau tidak suka padaku ya, Ace..."

"Apa? Bukan begitu! Tentu saja aku sangat menyukaimu, Luffy! A-Aku pasti akan melamarmu tapi tidak sekarang!"

"HAH? Jadi Ace-_san_ memang berencana melamar Luffy?" salah paham, Usopp melotot mendengar itu. Ace lekas membungkam mulutnya sendiri. Ia sudah keceplosan.

"Ah, Lu-Lupakan apa yang baru saja kukatakan tadi. Kalian tahu sendiri 'kan, bagaimana kawan naif kalian yang satu ini..."

"Hei! Kau sudah menyindirku, Ace!"

"Hahahahaha! Iya, Ace-_san_ benar. Ini Luffy yang kita bicarakan. Harap maklum, _minna_. Hahaha!" Semua mulai tertawa kecuali Luffy. Yang disindir hanya dapat melipat kedua tangannya di dada dan tak melunturkan kerut cemberut di mulutnya. Ace hanya tersenyum melihat itu.

Ia lega karena tak ada yang menganggap bahwa ucapannya itu... serius.

Termasuk Luffy.

* * *

"Baiklah, semua tugas kita sudah beres dan besok kita sudah bisa merajam Smoker-_sensei_ dengan tumpukan laporan ini!" Simpulan senyum nista terlukis di paras Nami. Kini ia, Usopp dan juga Zoro sudah berada di depan kamar Luffy. Kumpulan mahasiswa _Mugiwara_ itu telah berhasil menyelesaikan tugas mereka masing-masing. Malam menjelang dan saatnya untuk pulang.

"Hati-Hati ya di jalan! Sampai ketemu besok, nee!" Luffy tampak melambaikan tangannya ke arah Nami dan Usopp yang sudah berjalan menuju lift. Sesaat kemudian, Zoro tampak tak bergeming dari tempat ia berdiri. Luffy sedikit bingung melihat gelagat kawannya itu. "Zoro? Kenapa kau belum pulang, nee?"

"Ah, itu... ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan dengan Ace-_san_, Luffy."

"Denganku?" Ace yang sedari tadi berdiri di samping Luffy tampak beraut serius. Mahasiswa berambut hijau itu menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Benar. Berdua saja."

Hening.

Sepertinya yang hendak dibicarakan Zoro memang sangatlah penting dan serius. Ace lekas menatap ke arah Luffy. Dan _roommate_-nya tampak mengangguk mengiyakan. Ia percaya sepenuhnya pada Zoro.

"Baiklah, silahkan kalian berbicara. Kutunggu kau di kamar ya, Ace." Dan sebuah anggukkan kepala dari Ace telah menjadi jawaban dari pernyataan Luffy. Mahasiswa _Mugiwara_ itupun lekas melangkah masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Baiklah, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku, Zoro-_kun_?"

Keduanya kini sudah berada di beranda lantai atas apartemen _Beauty Dadan_. Ace tampak skeptis untuk sesaat. Keheningan pun terjadi. Mahasiswa berambut hijau itu lekas bersandar di hamparan dinding dan menikam Ace dengan tatapan serius.

"Aku ingin membicarakan jati diri Anda yang sesungguhnya, Ace-_san_."

"Jati... diriku?" Ace terperanjat. Dan Zoro tak melunturkan keseriusannya.

"Benar. Jati diri Anda. Bukan sebagai Portgas D. Ace. Namun sebagai... Gol D. Ace, sang vokalis... _Black Spade_."

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N****: **Bunuhlah saya karena sudah memberikan _cliffhanger_ secara bertubi-tubi seperti ini #Jedeeer. Kecuali kalau Anda adalah _reader _masokis yang cinta dengan _cliffhanger_. Maka nikmatilah surga Anda. Wahahaha! xD #Gubraks

Monkey D. Dragon: Saatnya balesan review #Stoic

Gol D. Roger: _Wits us_.

Ace: O_o kenapa bapak dan calon mertua gue yang balesin _review_nya?

All: #_Jawdropped _OAO" _Author_ mah aneh-aneh!

Roger: Kali ini review datang dari **Demon D. Dino**. Tak masalah Anda ketinggalan chapter, yang terpenting Anda masih setia mengikuti fic ini. Hehe! #Smirk

Dragon: **Yoshioka Beillschmidt **datang kemari setelah sekian lama tak mampir di fandom ini. Terima kasih untuk pujiannya dan padatnya paragraf di fic ini itu adalah stylenya author. Kalo disingkatin ya, bakal susah pastinya. Karena emang gaya nulisnya udah begono dari awal. Udah gaje!

Author: #Pundung

Roger: Thanks ya untuk reviewnya. ZoSan pasti berkembang nanti. Dan nasib anak gue si Ace juga ada diujung tanduk tuh. Berikutnya dari **Felix D. Bender**!

Ivankov: _My direct kiss to _the jidat(?) ditolak mentah2! Huwaaaah! TTATT #BunuhDiri

All: #_Sweatdrop_

Dragon: _Chapter_ kemarin gak maksain kok. Alurnya emang begitu. Untuk kiss, lime, lemon (ngawur! Ratenya T woyy!) AceLu dsb. Sabar ya. Pasti ada kok di kedepan nanti. Gue juga udah nyiapin kamera! #Grins

Luffy: Hieeee! Bapakku mesuuum! OAO"

Roger: Dan **Vii no Kitsune**! Sabar, nak! Ntar juga bakalan banjir scene AceLu. Tenang aja. Nih fic bakalan panjaaang. Jadi gak usah terburu-buru. Biarkan semuanya mengalir~ Bersakit-sakit dahulu, bersenang-senang kemudian~

Ace: Lha, apa hubungannya? =="

Dragon: Konflik bakalan muncul kok sebentar lagi. Sabar~ Dan _Black Spade_ akan konser beberapa minggu lagi.

Roger: **roronoalolu youichi **ternyata pindah haluan dari Zoro ke anak gue!

Zoro: Teganya kau khianati aku! #OOC

Ace: #_Sweatdrop_

Robin: Saya muncul sekitar 2-3 _chapter_ lagi mungkin. Sabar ya! ^^;

Dragon: Berikutnya dari **lunaryu** yang mendeklarasikan rasa cintanya pada author gaje kita. o_o"

Author: #Jingkrak2 Gaje sambil bawa bendera bergambar 'Love'!

All: #_Jawdropped_

Ivankov: Nyahahahah! Pandanganku benar 'kan, boy~ Ace-Boy itu DEWAAA! KYAAAAAA! I LOVE YOU, ACE-BOY! #_FansboyScream_

Ace: Astojim... #Horor

Marco: Wahahahaha! Tuh kan, gue bilang apa? Gak hanya Ace, Gue itu juga SEKSEH tahu! hahahaha! xDD #OOC

Roger: Makasih untuk semua pujiannya, lunaryu-_san_. Ini juga kebetulan Viero mendadak berserk jadi dia bisa updet cepet. Semoga dia bisa updet cepet lagi. Thanks reviewnya! ^^

Dragon: Berikutnya dari **Al-Chan 456**! Err... reviewnya jangan disingkat-singkat ya, coz kami rada gak paham maksudnya apa... =="

Roger: Si nanas mau dimakan? O_o"

Marco: #MendadakHoror

Dragon: Thanks reviewnya! Berikutnya dari **BlackLadY **Ace ketahuan kok. Ketahuan si Zoro pula.

Zoro: Aku emang teliti orangnya. #Smirk

Roger: dan untuk **via sasunaru**! Sama! Gue juga pengen ngeliat anak gue nikah ama si brondong Luffy! X33 #MendadakOOC

AceLu : #_Sweatdrop_ O_o;

Dragon: Woi, nak Zoro! Kau suka Sanji gak?

Zoro: Ah, itu... #Blush

Roger: Thanks reviewnya! Dan berikutnya dari **Arale L Ryuuzaki**! Maaf, masih belum ada scene YAOI ZoSan di _Baratie_. Tapi di kedepan nanti, bakal ada kok. Tenang aja. Sabar yaa! Mungkin di chapter 11, si ZoSan bakal nongol lagi! m(_ _)m

Dragon: Lalu **muthiamomogi**! ZoSan bakal berkembang di chapter 11 kemungkinan. Sekarang masih chapter 9. Sabar aja~

Roger: Btw, Nih anak kok maniak banget ama Mute-series ya? =="

Dragon: Dan ada **Domisaurus** yang lagi rajin login~ Dia dateng langsung graok kepala Iva-_chan_ =="

Ivankov: HELEEEP! KEPALA GUE TERANCAM EKSOTIS!

All: #Jawdropped

Ace: Jiah... ngapain pake Helm segala? Gue berasa kayak kena antraks... =="

Zeff: Lha, gue setuju kok! Gue restuin! Hidup ZoSan! #Kibar2 Bendera Zosan

ZoSan: #_Sweatdropped_

Roger: Thanks reviewnya! Lalu ada **N.h**! yang ngenalin anak gue cuman si Zoro!

Dragon: Terakhir dari **Fi suki suki**! Author udah nepatin janji 'kan? Hehehe...

Ace: Salah, bukan penyanyi! Gue 'kan rockstar berarti Rocker juga manusia! xD

Sanji: #Sweatdrop Gue juga manusia kali. Jadinya bisa berubahlah~ =_=;

Roger: Thanks buat _review_nya! :D

Dragon: _See you all in the next chapter. And like always~ Don't forget to __**REVIEW**_! Jaa~


	11. Heart Of The Matter

**A/N: **_Chapter_ ini sebagian besar berfokus pada percakapan antar seme #Lha? Ada _scene_ _fanservice_ AceLu. ZoSannya di _next chapter_. Yang udah _ngerequest _ZoSan, Harap sabar yak~ :3 #Plak

Btw, _beware_. Ada _scene_ kissu pipi yang rada... err... agak sedikit lebih dari sekedar T? #Plaaak. Dan padaaat deskripsi. _Enjoy it_~

* * *

**One Piece © Eiichiro Oda**

**Undercover Rockstar © Viero D. Eclipse**

**Pairing: Ace x Luffy (AceLu), Slight Zoro x Sanji (ZoSan)**

**Genre: Romance/Humor/Drama**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: AU, Shounen Ai (BoyxBoy Love!)**

**Don't like? Don't read!**

* * *

**-Chapter 10-**

**Heart Of The Matter**

.

Ketetapan takdir, kekejaman realitas, atau penghalang dalam entitas apapun...

Semua itu tak akan sanggup menjadi sebuah bayangan yang meredupkan bara pelita perasaan seseorang dalam intuisinya.

.

* * *

"Jati... diriku?"

"Benar. Jati diri Anda. Bukan sebagai Portgas D. Ace. Namun sebagai... Gol D. Ace, sang vokalis... _Black Spade_."

Hening.

Dalam dinginnya udara malam yang begitu menusuk, aura tegang mendominasi masa itu. Zoro menebaskan pedang tanya dan menunggu jawaban yang ia cari. Pemuda itu yakin bahwa dugaannya tepat. Portgas D. Ace _roommate_ dari Luffy tidak lain dan tak bukan adalah Gol D. Ace, vokalis _Black Spade_.

Figur yang tertebas dengan pedang tanya tampak membisu untuk sesaat. Meski rasa syok melandanya, entah mengapa sepertinya ia bisa menduga datangnya hal ini. Ace tahu bahwa sejak awal pertemuan mereka, Zoro sudah menikamnya dengan tatapan curiga. Mungkin itulah sebabnya, mengapa mahasiswa _marimo_ itu terdiam dan tak banyak mengumbar kata. Itu karena ia sedang mencoba untuk memperhatikan gerak-gerik Ace.

"Jadi kau sudah tahu mengenai identitasku yang sebenarnya..." Ace mulai melepas kacamata hitamnya. Kedua obsidian berserpih kelabu itu kini menatap Zoro dengan sangat tajam. "Bahwa aku adalah... Gol D. Ace."

"Tepat sekali. Sejak awal aku melihat Anda, aku sudah bisa menebaknya. Penyamaranmu itu memang cukup untuk mengelabuhi Nami dan Usopp. Tapi hal itu belum cukup untuk mengelabuhiku," tegas Zoro, serius. Simpulan senyum sinis terlukis di paras Ace.

"Kau hebat sekali, Zoro-_kun_. Sepertinya kau juga menggemari _band_-ku, eh? Sampai-sampai kau bisa teliti dengan sosokku."

"Hah, tentu saja. Aku sangat suka dengan musik-musik dari _band_ Anda, Ace-_san_. Tapi tenanglah, aku bukan _fans_ gila yang akan menerkammu saat ini."

"Hahaha! Aku percaya itu." Keduanya tertawa untuk sejenak. Tak lama kemudian, Zoro kembali menikam musisi _Black Spade_ itu dengan pandangan serius.

"Aku yakin, Luffy pasti belum mengetahui identitasmu yang sebenarnya. Dari cara dia membicarakanmu selama ini, ia sungguh tak tahu apa-apa." Pernyataan itu membuat Ace membeku. Ia sudah tahu dengan pertanyaan apa yang akan digemakan Zoro selanjutnya.

"Ya, ia masih tidak tahu."

"Dan bolehkah aku tahu, mengapa Anda memilih berbohong di hadapan Luffy, Ace-_san_? Aku masih belum menemukan sebuah alasan yang logis, mengapa kau bisa berbohong di hadapan Luffy. Karena yang kutahu, Luffy bukanlah orang yang akan mengumbar rahasia jika memang ia diberi tahu tentang rahasia besar Anda ini."

Keheningan kembali terjadi.

Zoro sungguh tak habis pikir. Dari kedekatan kedua pemuda berambut raven itu sore tadi, sungguh tak logis jika Ace masih saja menutupi kebenaran dari Luffy. Kawannya itu bisa dipercaya. Dan kenapa vokalis itu terlihat meragukan Luffy hingga detik ini? Apakah ikatan kedua pemuda itu hanyalah kamuflase? Zoro tak terima jika Luffy terus mendapat kebohongan seperti ini.

Dan Ace tampak menghela napasnya. Ia tahu bahwa pertanyaan Zoro itu sudah saatnya mendapat jawaban. "Kau tahu, Zoro-_kun_? Aku berada di _East Blue_ karena _Black Spade _akan mengadakan konser di tempat ini beberapa minggu lagi. Dan sudah empat hari aku tinggal bersama Luffy di apartemen ini. Memang, sungguh suatu kebetulan aku bisa menjadi _roommate_ dari kawanmu itu. Jika Garp-_san_ tidak menghancurkan pintu kamarku, tentu aku dan Luffy tak akan pernah bertemu."

Sejenak jeda.

Zoro masih tak menguntai satupun kata. Tanda jika Ace bisa melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Untuk keamanan diri dan agar kumpulan paparazzi serta wartawan tidak menyerbu, sungguh merupakan kewajiban bagi kami selaku publik figur untuk merahasiakan identitas kami dari siapapun. Dan lagi, kami tak ingin mengambil resiko untuk diserbu para _fans_ jika lokasi kami ketahuan."

"Jika seperti itu, kenapa kau memilih tempat umum seperti ini untuk berlibur? Kenapa kau tidak memilih tempat yang pengamanan privasinya lebih terjaga, Ace-_san_?" Zoro benar-benar tak mengerti. Ace terlihat menghela napasnya.

"... Baiklah, memang seharusnya aku memilih berlibur dan singgah di tempat dengan pengamanan privasi yang lebih terjaga dari ini namun... aku memutuskan untuk singgah di apartemen umum seperti apartemen _Beauty Dadan_. Karena aku ingin sejenak saja meninggalkan hiruk pikuk dunia keartisan dan menjadi orang biasa. Aku ingin menghilangkan penat tanpa terikat aturan apapun."

"Ah, aku mengerti," Zoro menganggukkan kepala dengan penjelasan itu. Kejenuhan Ace sebagai publik figur memang bisa dimaklumi. "Tapi, apa tidak sebaiknya kau berterus terang pada Luffy, Ace-_san_? Hubungan kalian begitu dekat sekali meski baru terjalin selama empat hari. Aku sangat mengenal Luffy dengan baik. Ia adalah kawanku semenjak kecil. Aku tak pernah melihat ia sesenang itu jika berada di dekat seseorang. Dan ia sangat senang saat berada di dekatmu. Sungguh tidak bijak jika masih ada dinding kebohongan diantara kalian."

Yang dikatakan Zoro benar. Ace tahu itu. Sudah seharusnya ia jujur pada Luffy. Tapi melakukan pemecahan itu tidaklah semudah membalikkan telapak tangan. Ini tidak sekedar menyangkut kejujuran saja. "Ada beberapa alasan mengapa aku tak bisa mengatakan kebenaran ini pada Luffy."

"Bolehkah aku tahu, alasan apa saja itu? Maaf jika aku terkesan mencampuri urusan kalian tapi jika ini menyangkut Luffy, aku sebagai kawan baiknya, harus tahu yang sebenarnya." Penegasan Zoro begitu mutlak. Dinding skeptis semakin tebal saja di dalam benaknya. Ace terdiam sejenak. Jika ia mengatakan semuanya, secara tak langsung, ia sudah melakukan curhat dengan mahasiswa _marimo_ itu.

Tapi sebaiknya, ia melakukan itu.

Karena Ace membutuhkan seseorang untuk menyelesaikan dilema ini.

"Luffy pernah bilang padaku bahwa ia tidak suka dengan _Black Spade_."

"Dan kau bertumpu pada alasan seperti itu? Apa kau mengira bahwa Luffy akan membencimu setelah tahu bahwa kau adalah vokalis dari _Black Spade_?" Zoro pun memejamkan mata dan tertawa sarkas. "Haha, ayolah, Ace-_san_. Kau pasti tahu jawabannya. Luffy tak akan membencimu hanya karena hal seperti itu. Ia tak akan mempedulikan latar belakangmu."

"Ah... iya, sepertinya kau benar," Ace menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Ini hanyalah sebuah alasan sederhana dibalik alasan-alasan kompleksnya yang lain. "Tapi masih ada alasan rumit lain yang membuatku tak bisa berkata jujur..."

Hening.

Ace tampak berat mengucapkan sesuatu. Zoro pun mulai menggemakan spekulasinya.

"Apa ini tentang... perasaan kalian?"

Sebuah tebakan yang tepat. Ace terbelalak mendengar itu. Ia sedikit begidik dengan seluruh spekulasi Zoro. Seakan-akan mahasiswa itu bisa membaca isi pikirannya saja. Tertunduk. Ace hanya dapat berkata dengan nada miris. "Aku tak ingin menyakiti Luffy. Ia selalu berharap agar kami bisa bersama dalam jangka waktu yang lama. Namun, mengingat derajat kami... hal itu akan mustahil. Kedudukanku sebagai publik figur seakan menjadi sebuah peringatan bahwa aku tak akan mungkin bisa bersama atau bahkan berteman dengan Luffy lebih lama lagi. Takdir kehidupan kami sungguh terlampau jauh."

Ada raut sakit yang terlukis di paras Ace. Seakan-akan musisi _Black Spade_ itu telah membendung sebuah parasit dosa yang begitu besar. Pernyataan yang ia gemakan itu memang benar. Ia memang tak ingin menyakiti perasaan Luffy. Tapi yang terlihat di depan mata Zoro justru sebaliknya.

Mengapa Ace yang terlihat lebih tersiksa dengan kenyataan ini?

Mungkinkah...

"Apa kau... mencintai Luffy, Ace-_san_?"

Bisu.

Ace hanya membisu dengan justifikasi itu. Ia hanya tertunduk. Diam, tak mengucapkan apapun. Rasanya sakit. Rasanya terlalu sakit untuk mengakui itu. Untuk mengakui bahwa memang ada perasaan terpendam yang ia tujukan pada Luffy. Ace hanya dapat berbalik membelakangi Zoro. Jemari meremas dada. Bibir bawahnya tergigit dengan sangat erat hingga terluka. Kedua obsidian itu terpejam.

Ya. Memang benar.

Memang benar bahwa benih yang ia pendam itu bernama cinta.

Dan ia pun berusaha mati-matian untuk membunuh benih itu.

Karena mereka tak akan mungkin bisa bersama.

Karena...

"... Luffy tidak mencintaiku."

Sebuah pertanyaan retoris yang dijawab dengan jawaban... ambigu. Zoro membisu. Penjelasan Ace belumlah mencapai titik akhir.

"Aku tak tahu sejak kapan perasaan ini tumbuh di dalam diriku. Aku semakin membutuhkan Luffy. Aku tak sanggup menjauh darinya. Semakin lama aku tak dapat mengendalikan diriku. Tak seharusnya aku memendam perasaan seperti ini," musisi _Black Spade_ itu mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat. Determinasi terbangun dalam benaknya. "Aku harus segera membunuh perasaan ini. Luffy tak akan mungkin membalasnya. Ia tak butuh perasaanku. Kami tak akan mungkin bisa bersatu. Seorang publik figur sepertiku tak akan bisa bersama dengan seorang mahasiswa biasa sepertinya."

"Dalam beberapa hal, aku setuju denganmu, Ace-_san_. Tapi ada satu hal yang salah dari konklusimu itu," Zoro melipat kedua tangannya. Kedua matanya menatap tajam pada Ace. "Memang, dengan kedudukan kalian yang terlampau jauh, akan sangat sulit bagi kalian untuk bersatu. Tapi dalam hal perasaan, Luffy sudah membalasmu. Ia sudah membalas perasaanmu secara tak langsung, Ace-_san_."

"Apa? Luffy sudah membalas perasaanku? Apa maksudmu?" Ace terkejut. Skeptis menguasai nalarnya. Zoro pun melayangkan tatapan tak percaya pada vokalis _band gothic rock _itu. Apa Ace tak menyadarinya selama ini?

"Aku mungkin bukanlah orang yang terlalu peduli dengan keadaan sekitar, Ace-_san_. Tapi bukan berarti aku tak peka terhadap sesuatu. Aku sudah mengenal Luffy hampir sepuluh tahun lamanya. Dan selama itu pula, anak itu tak pernah menaruh minat terhadap siapapun. Sampai pada akhirnya datang hari dimana kau menjadi pasangan kamar Luffy. Saat di kampus, ia tak pernah absen memikirkanmu. Yang ia bicarakan selalu kau. Ia... sangat menyukaimu."

Serpihan rona merah menjalar di paras Ace. Pemuda bermata obsidian itu memalingkan pandangan ke samping. "Sekedar suka dan rasa cinta itu sangat berbeda maknanya, Zoro-_kun_."

"Hah, siapa bilang bahwa Luffy hanya sekedar menyukaimu? Apa kau tak pernah melihat usaha keras Luffy dalam mempertahankanmu sampai saat ini, Ace-_san_? Anak itu memang naif. Bahkan sangat bodoh. Tapi membuat pemuda senaif Luffy berkorban sampai seperti ini demi dirimu, hal itu merupakan sesuatu yang luar biasa." Mendengar itu, Ace tertunduk. Masih ada serpihan resistensi yang terbangun dalam nalarnya. Zoro terlihat menghampiri vokalis itu secara perlahan. Sebuah tepukan mendarat di bahu Ace. Zoro tersenyum.

"Ia memang tak mengatakan cinta. Tapi percayalah, Ace-_san_. Luffy... sangat mencintaimu."

Konklusi mutlak yang pasti. Tak ada keraguan di dalamnya.

Kesaksian Zoro benar adanya. Logika Ace seakan lumpuh. Ia tak bisa lagi menyangkal konklusi itu. Pemuda berambut hijau itu bersungguh-sungguh dengan apa yang ia ketahui. Dan hal ini membuat Ace merasa seperti orang yang tak punya empati sedikitpun. Rasa bersalah membasuh intuisinya dalam sekejap. Ia memang tersiksa karena kenyataan. Karena ia tak akan mungkin bisa bersatu dengan Luffy mengingat perbedaan kedudukan mereka. Dan ia memang merasakan sakit setiap kali berusaha untuk memusnahkan benih cinta di hatinya itu. Tapi ia tak sadar...

Ia tak sadar bahwa Luffylah... yang paling menderita dalam hal ini.

Pemuda naif itu menyukainya. Ia menyimpan cinta dibalik kepolosannya itu. Ia bahkan sudah mati-matian mempertahankan eksistensi Ace. Melawan kakeknya. Mengejarnya tanpa pandang bulu. Menjadikan kebersamaan mereka sebagai impian terbesar...

Ya Tuhan... mengapa Ace tak menyadari semua itu?

Sebenarnya, selama ini siapa yang lebih naif di antara mereka berdua?

Luffy berusaha keras untuk mencintainya dan apa balasan yang ia berikan? Ia justru malah ingin memusnahkan benih itu.

Tidakkah hal itu kejam?

Semua ini sungguh tak adil... untuk Luffy.

Sesaat, Ace tampak tak bergeming. Pria itu menunduk dengan pandangan hampa. Zoro hanya tersenyum melihat itu. Tugasnya telah selesai. "Jangan kau bunuh perasaan itu, Ace-_san_. Karena Luffy sangat membutuhkan itu. Akan tiba saatnya bagi Luffy untuk menggemakan kata cinta padamu. Kau harus menunggu sampai saat itu tiba. Dan aku pun yakin... bahwa sejak awal kau memutuskan untuk melenyapkan rasa itu, kau tak akan pernah bisa membunuh benih itu. Karena kau sudah terlalu mencintai kawan bodohku itu. Kau sudah terlalu mencintai Luffy."

Sudah terlalu mencintai Luffy...

Ace terbelalak dalam diam. Justifikasi yang ditebaskan Zoro padanya memang benar. Selama ini ia mati-matian menyangkal hal itu. Namun yang terjadi justru sebaliknya...

Semakin ia menyangkal...

Ia justru semakin dan semakin... mencintai Luffy.

"Bahagiakan dia, Ace-_san_. Sepuluh tahun kami bersahabat, Luffy sudah seperti adikku sendiri. Hanya kau yang mampu membuatnya bahagia. Aku tahu bahwa tali takdir kalian terlampau begitu jauh. Tapi tak akan ada yang bisa menebak datangnya keajaiban, bukan? Aku memang tak terlalu percaya dengan hal-hal seperti itu. Tapi untuk kalian, aku percaya. Ketetapan takdir kelak akan berpihak pada kalian," Zoro pun tampak berbalik membelakangi Ace. Ia mulai berjalan menuju ke arah _lift_. "Aku pulang dulu. Permisi."

Suara tapak kaki Zoro menggaung dalam semilir keheningan itu. Bersamaan dengan gemuruh suara itu, kedua obsidian Ace tampak bangkit dan menyorot ke arah sosok mahasiswa _marimo_ itu dengan rasa balas budi yang begitu mendalam. "Terima kasih untuk semuanya."

Terhenti.

Zoro terhenti untuk sesaat. Rajutan senyum puas terlukis di parasnya. Sebagai sahabat baik Luffy, sudah seharusnya ia melakukan semua ini. "Sama-sama."

'Tugasku sudah selesai, Luffy. Aku harap kau bisa meraih impian terbesarmu itu. Sekarang, saatnya bagiku untuk menyelidiki tingkah aneh Sanji terhadapku. Semoga aku bisa menemukan jawaban mengenai apa yang telah terjadi pada Sanji,' batin Zoro singkat. Dan dengan itu, mahasiswa _marimo_ itupun berlalu pergi meninggalkan Ace.

* * *

**~AxL~**

* * *

_Kraatakk!_

Suara _remote_ TV yang terjatuh pada hamparan lantai. Luffy tak mengacuhkan hal itu. Membisu tanpa ekspresi. Kedua obsidiannya menatap hampa pada layar TV flat di hadapannya. Visualisasi dalam TV terus menerus menghantam penglihatannya. Tapi nalar pemuda itu telah melayang, memikirkan sesuatu yang lain.

'Apa yang sudah dibicarakan Zoro pada Ace?'

Pertanyaan klise yang berdengung berkali-kali dalam dinding rasionya. Meski Luffy percaya Zoro, tapi ia tak dapat menafikkan guratan-guratan skeptis yang menjalar dalam benaknya. Ia mulai cemas. Ini menyangkut Ace. Segala yang menyangkut _roommate_-nya itu akan selalu menjadi pusat kecemasan Luffy.

Dua puluh menit.

Baiklah. Itu bukan waktu yang sebentar. Dua puluh menit sudah keduanya berlalu pergi dengan modal ijin untuk membicarakan sesuatu. Dua puluh menit sudah Luffy menunggu. Dan dua puluh menit sudah Luffy merasa was-was.

Diliriknya dapur. Berantakan.

Ia lapar (lagi) tadi. Dan ia sudah menghabiskan lima piring daging. Tentu ia habiskan itu di tengah-tengah rasa cemas. Menginjak piring keenam, ia hentikan aktivitasnya. Kadar ketakutan yang begitu tinggi telah membuat nafsu makannya mendadak hilang. Ia hanya ingin Ace cepat kembali ke kamarnya. Hanya itu.

Ia semakin membutuhkan keberadaan musisi _Black Spade_ itu.

Ya. Sebuah fakta yang tak bisa dielakkan lagi. Semakin hari perasaan itu begitu kuat. Menyadari bahwa Ace hanya tinggal sementara waktu di kamarnya, hal itu membuat Luffy semakin terkikis dengan rasa sedih. Meski kebersamaan mereka hanya sementara, salahkah jika ia berharap lebih?

Ia akan mempertahankan Ace. Itu pasti. Apapun resikonya. Sebesar apapun pengorbanan yang akan dibutuhkan nanti, Luffy sungguh tak peduli. Ia akan tetap mempertahankan pria itu dengan cara apapun. Meski banyak penghalang yang menentang usahanya nanti, ia sungguh tak peduli. Meski hasilnya sia-sia pun, Luffy sungguh tak peduli.

Karena apa?

Karena ia sangat... menyukai Ace.

Ya. Ia sangat menyukai pria itu. Bahkan mungkin terlalu menyukainya. Semenjak pertama kali mereka bertemu, semenjak Ace menyanggupi tawaran untuk singgah lebih lama lagi bersamanya, semenjak pria itu selalu berusaha untuk melindunginya, rasa suka di hati Luffy perlahan tumbuh. Ia sangat suka dan bahkan sangat menyayangi pria itu. Atau mungkin, secara tak sadar, ia sudah jatuh cinta padanya?

Cinta...

Luffy masih ragu untuk mengakui itu. Mengakui bahwa ia memang mencintai Ace. Hal itu bukan semata-mata karena ia tidak mencintai Ace. Bukan itu. Justru sebaliknya, Luffy mulai ragu, apakah perasaan yang ia pendam untuk _roommate_-nya itu sudah cukup kuat? Apakah perasaan sukanya itu sudah pantas untuk disebut sebagai cinta?

Ia memang naif. Polos. Bahkan mungkin bodoh. Ia akui itu. Tapi seluruh kekurangan itu tak akan pernah membuat Luffy meragukan perasaan suka yang ia pendam untuk Ace. Benih itu terlalu kuat untuk diragukan. Bahkan terlalu kuat untuk tidak dirasakan.

Ia akan terus membiarkan perasaan itu berkembang.

Ya, ia akan terus membiarkannya berkembang. Sampai perasaan itu semakin besar. Sampai perasaan itu benar-benar begitu kuat. Dan di saat itulah Luffy tahu, kapan ia bisa mengubah frase sukanya...

Menjadi kalimat 'cinta'.

Menghela napas. Kini, pemuda bermata obsidian itu hanya dapat berharap pada satu hal.

'Semoga aku bisa mempertahankan Ace sampai tiba hari dimana aku bisa mengatakan cinta padanya.'

.

.

_Kraakkk!_

Sesaat kemudian, pintu kamar tampak terbuka.

Doa Luffy pun terjawab.

.

.

Sesosok figur yang ia tunggu terlihat masuk ke dalam kamar dengan langkah yang begitu pelan. Gurat kekhawatiran yang terlukis dalam paras lugu itu kini bertransisi menjadi riang. Belum sempat seorang Portgas D. Ace bereaksi, mahasiswa _Mugiwara_ itu sudah langsung berlari dan memeluk tubuhnya dengan sangat erat.

"ACEEE! AKHIRNYA KAU KEMBALIII!"

"Lu-Luffy? Apa-apaan kau ini? Kau terlihat seperti akan berpisah lama denganku saja."

"Heeheehee..." Luffy hanya dapat terkekeh riang, tak menghiraukan keluhan yang menggema dari mulut _roommate_-nya itu. Ace tampak menghela napasnya. Simpulan senyum tergurat di parasnya tatkala melihat gelagat Luffy yang terus saja memeluk tubuhnya seperti itu.

_Saat di kampus, ia tak pernah absen memikirkanmu. Yang ia bicarakan selalu kau. Ia... sangat menyukaimu._

"Nee, Ace!"

"Hmm?"

"Tadi Zoro membicarakan apa denganmu?"

_Ia memang tak mengatakan cinta. Tapi percayalah, Ace-san. Luffy... sangat mencintaimu._

Ace terdiam sejenak. Kedua obsidiannya menatap lekat pada Luffy.

"Tidak ada. Ia hanya menanyakan tugas kuliahnya padaku."

"Kau berbohong, nee!"

"Aku tidak bohong, Luffy."

_Jangan kau bunuh perasaan itu, Ace-san. Karena Luffy sangat membutuhkan itu. Akan tiba saatnya bagi Luffy untuk menggemakan kata cinta padamu. _

Cemberut. Luffy benar-benar mulai cemberut. Pemuda itu melipat kedua tangannya. Menyodorkan raut skeptis pada Ace. "Bohong. Jika kalian ingin membicarakan tugas, kenapa aku tak boleh ikut, hah?"

"Itu... mungkin karena Zoro tak ingin kau mencontek tugasnya lagi."

"Hei! Aku bukan tukang contek, Ace!"

"Hahaha! Lihat! Sekarang kau yang sudah berbohong padaku, Lu."

"Hiiiieee! Aku tidak bohooong, Aceeee! Kau yang bohooooong!"

_Dan aku pun yakin... bahwa sejak awal kau memutuskan untuk melenyapkan rasa itu, kau tak akan pernah bisa membunuh benih itu. Karena kau sudah terlalu mencintai kawan bodohku itu. Kau sudah terlalu mencintai Luffy._

Gema tawa yang begitu pelan mulai menggema dari mulut Ace di saat Luffy menjulurkan lidahnya tanda mengejek. Ia kembali tersenyum. Satu konklusi kini memang sudah terbukti.

'Aku terlalu mencintai anak ini...'

"Nee, Ace! Dengarkan aku! Aku bukan pencontek! Baiklah, aku memang sering tak mengerti dengan materi yang diberikan Smoker-_sensei_ tapi bukan berarti aku ini bodoh, nee! Aku hanya tak tertarik dengan materinya! Itu saja!"

'-Meski derajatku berbeda jauh denganmu. Meski takdir tak berpihak pada kita nantinya. Aku tak peduli. Aku tak akan mencoba membunuh perasaan ini lagi. Aku terlalu mencintaimu untuk itu, Luffy... Aku sudah terlalu mencintaimu.'

"Ace? Kau dengar ucapanku, tidak? Aceeeee!" Luffy mulai kesal. _Roommate_-nya hanya diam dan tak merespon apapun. Dilambaikanlah telapak tangannya di hadapan kedua obsidian itu. "Kau kenapa, Ace? Ace? -Ehh!"

Terhenyak.

Luffy terbelalak saat Ace mulai menyentuh jemari tangannya dan menggenggamnya dengan sangat lembut. Pemuda itu semakin mendekat ke arahnya. Tak memutus kontak pandangan mereka sedetik pun. Rasa gugup semakin memuncak di hati Luffy tatkala jemari itu mulai berpindah haluan dan menyentuh hamparan pipinya. "A-Ace?"

"... Luffy."

"Ace? Apa yang kau laku-ahh," kalimat terpotong. Teiringi dengan serpihan rasa syok dan kaget. Luffy terbelalak beku di saat _roommate_-nya itu dengan cepat telah membenturkan parasnya di hamparan pipinya. Ace semakin menekankan parasnya di pipi Luffy, menciumnya. Sekujur tubuh Luffy seakan gemetar. Serpihan rona merah menjalar di paras pemuda lugu itu.

'Ace mencium... pipiku?'

"Nnhhh... Uhhh-A-Ace..." Luffy mendesis. Jemari itu semakin mencengkram pipi kirinya dengan erat. Ace semakin menghimpitkan parasnya di pipi kanan pemuda itu. Begitu lekat. Seakan-akan ia tak ingin melepaskan kontak itu. Paras Luffy semakin memerah. Nalarnya lemas. Ada getaran aneh dalam dirinya. Dan tubuhnya sedikit begidik saat vokalis _Black Spade_ itu menghunuskan paras di sela lehernya. Menikamkan mulut di hamparan leher tersensitifnya itu. Terlalu lekat. Desahan pelan termuntahkan dari mulut Luffy. Dan belum sempat jemarinya menyentuh paras Ace, pria itu sudah menghentikan aksinya. Menjauh.

'Ace...'

_Aku tahu bahwa tali takdir kalian terlampau begitu jauh. Tapi tak akan ada yang bisa menebak datangnya keajaiban, bukan? Aku memang tak terlalu percaya dengan hal-hal seperti itu. Tapi untuk kalian, aku percaya. Ketetapan takdir kelak akan berpihak pada kalian._

Luffy hanya dapat menatap bisu pada sosok _roommate_-nya. Pria itu terlihat berjalan meninggalkannya. Kedua alisnya bertaut serius. Ia bisa merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda dalam diri Ace di saat pria itu menciumnya tadi. Ada kegetiran. Ada kegetiran dalam tindakan itu. Ada kegetiran dan juga rasa takut. Getir karena tindakannya itu adalah refleks tergerakkan oleh luapan perasaannya. Dan takut jika tindakan itu akan berdampak fatal nantinya. Namun, Ace sungguh tampak tak berdaya. Rasa itu tak terbendung lagi. Ia hanya ingin menunjukkan perasaan cintanya pada Luffy. Hanya itu.

Dan Luffy tak bisa membiarkan semuanya terjadi seperti ini.

Sungguh tak adil jika Ace tak mengetahui isi perasaannya juga.

"Kau tak bisa menciumku dan lalu pergi seperti itu, Ace! Tunggu!"

Rasa gentar menyelubungi nalar Ace. Suara tapak kaki telah terdengar mendekatinya dari arah belakang. Langkah itu memburu. Luffy akan melakukan sesuatu. Pemuda itu akan memberi ganjaran atas tindakan yang baru saja ia lakukan. Benaknya pun menjerit nanar.

'Apa yang akan kau lakukan, Luffy? Apa kau akan marah padaku? Apa kau akan menatap jijik padaku? Maaf, aku tak bisa mengguratkan perasaanku melalui ucapan.'

'Aku hanya bisa... menunjukkannya saja...'

_Karena terkadang... tindakan lebih banyak berbicara ketimbang hanya bersilat lidah menguntai kalimat._

Dan Ace menghentikan langkahnya di saat Luffy telah berhasil mencengkram lengannya. Ia tertunduk, tak sanggup membalas tatapan obsidian milik anak itu. Hening. _Roommate_-nya membisu sesaat. Hingga pada akhirnya...

Ia mendekat dan menghimpitkan parasnya... di pipi Ace.

"Lu-Luffy..." musisi _Black Spade_ itu terbelalak syok. Nalarnya seakan berhenti bekerja. Luffy terus mencium hamparan pipinya dengan lembut. Dan dalam sekejap pula mahasiswa _Mugiwara_ itu mengakhiri aksinya. Semburat cemberut menghiasi paras lugunya yang kemerahan itu.

"Kau sungguh tidak adil, Ace! Pergi setelah mencium pipiku! Aku juga ingin mencium pipimu!"

"Hah?" syok lagi. Kali ini paras Ace yang mulai merona kemerahan. Luffy terlihat memalingkan pandangan ke samping. Jemarinya tampak menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"_Gomen_ jika aku tak bisa berlama-lama mencium pipimu, Ace. Entah mengapa jantungku mendadak berdebar-debar seperti ini. Uhh... sebagai gantinya, kuberi pelukan saja ya, nee! Sama saja 'kan! Heeheehee!" Ace terperanjat. Tak membutuhkan waktu lama baginya untuk mengulum rajutan senyum tipis. Luffy memang sangat naif.

Tapi mungkin itulah salah satu aspek yang membuat Ace bertekuk lutut padanya.

"Dasar _Baka_..."

"Ace juga _baka_! Weeee!"

"Hahahaha!" Dan keduanya pun mulai tertawa. Dengan cepatnya, Luffy kembali melingkarkan kedua lengannya di tubuh Ace dan memeluknya, erat.

"Aku menyukaimu, Acee! Aku akan terus mempertahankanmu sampai akhir! Meskipun kau sudah tak mau berada bersamaku lagi!" Pengakuan itu lagi-lagi membuat Ace tersenyum. Perlahan-lahan ia membalas dekapan Luffy. Akan ada saat dimana pemuda itu akan merevolusikan frasenya menjadi kata cinta. Dan Ace akan selalu menunggu masa itu tiba.

Derajat mereka memang berbeda. Peluang mereka untuk terus bersama sungguh sangatlah tipis. Kebersamaan itu hanyalah sementara. Akan tetapi, tak ada salahnya 'kan, jika hati berharap akan datangnya secercah... mukjizat? Tak ada yang tak mungkin. Segenap probabilitas itu bisa saja terjadi.

Sungguh...

Secara logika, semua ini terlarang. Semua ini berdampak buruk. Ace tahu itu.

Tak seharusnya ia mencintai Luffy. Tak seharusnya ia jatuh cinta pada mahasiswa _Mugiwara_ itu. Tak seharusnya mereka menjalin hubungan asmara. Tak seharusnya mereka mengambil konsekuensi terfatal ini.

Tapi ia sungguh tak peduli lagi. Mereka sama-sama tak peduli.

Benih itu terlanjur tumbuh. Tumbuh dan terus tumbuh menjadi sebuah _pillar_ kasih yang begitu absolut.

Meski mereka tak menginginkan hal itupun, sungguh percuma. Mereka tak memiliki daya untuk merubahnya. Mereka tak mampu.

Perasaan mereka sudah terlalu _dalam_.

Dan sampai kapanpun juga... tak akan ada yang bisa merubah ketetapan itu.

'Aku mencintaimu, Luffy... aku sungguh sangat... mencintaimu.'

* * *

"Jadi, apa mereka berdua jadi singgah di apartemen ini, Makino?"

"Itu benar, Dadan-_san_. Mereka akan tiba besok pagi-pagi sekali."

"Baguslah. Aku juga sudah mempersiapkan kamar mereka. Untung saja aku sudah mengusir sampah-sampah tengik pecinta hutang yang sempat tinggal gratis kemarin." Sebuah senyum puas terlukis jelas di paras Dadan. Euforia menenggelamkan nalarnya. Kedua matanya menatap daftar nama penghuni yang tertera di jurnal Makino. Benaknya semakin tenggelam dalam rasa girang.

"Aku tak menyangka bahwa akan ada lagi dua orang terkenal yang akan singgah di apartemen ini selain Gol D. Ace dari _Black Spade_. Tolong bacakan namanya, Makino. Agar aku tahu bahwa semua ini bukanlah mimpi!" Makino hanya dapat tersenyum melihat gelagat lucu dari atasannya. Dengan senang hati ia turuti keinginan wanita pemilik apartemen itu.

"Baiklah, Dadan-_san_. Dengarkan aku baik-baik. Semua ini bukanlah mimpi. Besok, apartemen ini akan di singgahi oleh dua orang publik figur ternama. Kamar 130 akan ditempati oleh sang Diva dunia, Nona Boa Hancock dan terakhir, kamar 127 akan di tempati oleh _Breakdancer_ terkenal dari Amerika yakni... Trafalgar Law."

Sang atasan mulai bertepuk tangan. Seringai kebahagiaan semakin terlukis jelas dalam parasnya. Ia bisa merasakan bahwa esok hari, warna baru akan menghiasi suasana apartemen miliknya.

"Ohohohoho! Aku tak sabar menantikan kedatangan mereka kemari besok. Fuhuhuu... Apartemenku sepertinya sudah ditakdirkan menjadi sebuah tempat untuk perkumpulan artis-artis ternama."

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N: **Yepp! Setelah saya ngedit chap ini untuk yang terakhir kalinya, saya cuman bisa melongo. Kissu pipi AceLu itu sebenernya cuman berupa _light-kiss_ ringan yang berdurasi pendek tapi entah mengapa otak saya mendadak error bin _pervert_ #plak. Dan tuh _scene_ bisa jadi sedikit 'nge-_rough'. _Ah, abaikan sajalah. Anggaplah itu fanservis ==" #Gubraks. Jangan ada yang protes kenapa gak kissu di mulut bla bla. Akan ada saatnya nanti. Tapi bukan sekarang. Step itu masih jauh. Oh ya, ZoSannya ada di _next_ _chapter_. Sekian _rambling_ gak mutu saya ini.

Sengoku: Saatnya balasan review ==

Crocodile: With us... #NadaLoyo

All: Semangat dikit dong! Woooohhh... #Ngerajam Sampah ke Sengoku + Crocodile

Sengoku: Yang pertama datang dari **roronoalolu youichi **yang katanya semakin cinta ama author gaje kita. Terima kasih~

Zoro: Syukurlah aku gak diduain... #Lega

Crocodile: Lalu ada **Demon D. Dino**! Makasih ya reviewnya! Tenang, tuh dua calon besanan pasti nongol lagi di balesan review entah kapan.

Sengoku: Dan **lunaryu **is back! Ah, terima kasih untuk seluruh doa dan cintanya! Hal itu sungguh merupakan berkah yang luar biasa untuk author! #Grins

Nami: Hahaha! Iya. Pesona Portgas D. Ace mengalihkan duniaku dari Gol D. Ace! Jadinya aku gak nyadar! DX #Pundung #Merasa gagal jadi fans

Usopp: Doakan saya yaaa! Semoga bisa mendapatkan Kaya nantinya! TT^TT

Luffy: Nee? Kutunggu di kamar ya, Ace? Itu juga kalimat favoritku, nee! :D

Ace: #Blush

Crocodile: Sekali lagi makasih banyak untuk reviewnya, lunaryu-san! review Anda akan selalu ditunggu Viero ^^ Dan untuk **Myuu**! Viero kayaknya diem-diem ada di Baratie deh... =="

Author: #Nosebleed

Crocodile: Tuh 'kan... =="

ZoSan: Kami bakalan ada di chapter berikutnya

Nami: Saya fujoshi? Tidaak bisaa! Udah die-hard fans ama Aceeee!

Ace: #Sweatdrop. Mungkin seiring waktu, dia bisa berubah jadi Fujo. Tenang aja.

Sengoku: Thanks ya reviewnya! Dan berikutnya dari **MughiwaraVia**! Ah, sepertinya Anda benar. Monkey D. Luffy sayang parah dengan Portgas =="

Luffy: Heeheehee! xD

Ace: #HugsLuffy

ZoSan: Kami ada next chapter! Sabaaar!

Crocodile: Berikutnya dari **Vii no Kitsune**! Semoga fanservis kissu pipi AceLu di chap ini bikin Anda puas! Untuk kissu mulut, tenang aja. Pasti ada kok. =="

AceLu: WOI! JANGAN DIBEBERIN! #BLUSH

Sengoku: Untuk scene asal usulnya Mugiwara, tenang aja. Kayaknya ada deh. Tapi nanti.

Crocodile: Dan untuk **Al-Chan 456**! Wah, nih fic masih panjang lho. Potensi 20 chapter ke atas. Makasih buat pujiannya. Itulah sebabnya, kenapa author berusaha untuk updet kilat. Karena dia pengen fic ini complete. Kebanyakan fic multichapternya ditelantarin sih...

Author: #Grins #Dibogem

Sengoku: Dan untuk **Rarania Zora**! Makasih buat reviewnya!

Zoro: Gue bukan jablay laknat =="

All: #Ngakak

Crocodile: scene ZoSannya ada di chapter berikutnya! Tetap ikuti fic ini. Dan lalu dari **Arale L Ryuuzaki**!

Zoro: Yup. Gue emang cakep. Deal with it.

All: #Sweatdrop

Sanji: ZoSannya di next chapteeer~ Arigato ya reviewnya! xD

Sengoku: Berikutnya dari **Ika UzumakiTeukHyukkie**! Lama tak jumpa!

Ace: Tenang. Gue makin cinta kok ama Luffy #Grins

ZoSan: Kami ada di next chapter! Thanks reviewnya!

Crocodile: Berikutnya! **Naru Nay-nie**! Thanks reviewnya! Author akan berusaha menyeimbangkan porsinya!

Sengoku: Lalu ada **domi**!

Ace: Gue baru 4 hari di apartemen. Masih tidur di sofa kok #NangisGuling2

All: #Sweatdrop

Ace: Oh ya, restuin donk hubunganku ama Luffy! Ntar gue kawinan ama dia, lo musti dateng! Gak pake acara pedo! Oke! =="

All: #DoubleSweatdrop

Crocodile: Thanks ya reviewnya! Lalu ada **Felix D. Bender**! Tenang. Luffy udah dimengerti kok di chapter ini. Bahkan ada scene fanservisnya =="

AceLu: #Blush

Ivankov: Loe harus nerima ciuman maut gua, Felix-boy! DX #Ngejar Felix

Sengoku: Nih anak juga ngebet minta sequel Mute ==" Thanks ya reviewnya!

Crocodile: Lalu berikutnya **Uchiha 'Haruhi' Gaje**! Ah, tuh scene emang manis~ Yang fanservis ini juga lumayan #Udah dapet fotonya

Sengoku: O_o" Crocodile? Lo Fudanshi, hah? #Jawdropped

Ace: Bu-Buset lemonan 40 ronde? Kasihan Luffy! Dan gue gak semesum Yami =="

Yami: Citra gue udah ancur sebagai seme di YGO! TTATT #OOC. Ini gara-gara loe, Mes!

Author: Namaku Viero, bukan Messiah lagi~ :P #Ditimpuk

Crocodile: Berikutnya dari **Fi suki suki**! ZoZor? Ahahahaha! Keren tuh penname!

Zoro: Apa deh... =="

Sengoku: Iya. FFN error emang nyebelin. Thanks ya reviewnya! Berikutnya dari **Ketsueki Kira Fahardika**! Yup. Zoro juga maniak Black Spade tapi gak segila Nami.

Crocodile: Makasih buat favenya! Author berusaha updet tepat waktu. Kalaupun telat, paling cuman satu-dua hari aja.

Sengoku: Berikutnya dari **N.h**! AceLu udah bersatu! Mungkin? =="

AceLu: Kayaknya bakalan ada cobaan dalam hubungan kami. Setelah ini...

Crocodile: Thanks ya reviewnya! Dan terakhir dari **Black LadY**!

Ace: Iya, aku udah sadar kok kalo perasaanku udah terbalaskan #Blush

Sanji: Iya, kayaknya benih-benih cinta udah tumbuh di gue nih.

Sengoku: Thanks reviewnya!

Crocodile: Sampai jumpa di _next chapter_. Dan sebelum itu, _mind to __**REVIEW **__again_? Jaa~ :)


	12. New Ordeal

**A/N: **65% ZoSan + Fanservis. _General _AceLu _after that_~

Saya sering mendengar respon kalau _fic_ ini mengingatkan beberapa _reader _dengan _fic _YuGiOh! saya yang judulnya My Housemate is like a Hell. Haha, respon itu gak salah kok. Saya emang pengen jadiin nih _fic_ sebagai reinkarnasi dari _fic_ My Housemate. Konsep dan plot beda. Tapi apartemen dengan kos-kosan adalah sebuah tempat hunian umum yang sama 'kan? Kufufuufu...

Tenang, nih _fic_ elit(?) kok. Gak bakalan jadi _crack_ _lebay_ kayak My Housemate is like a Hell. _Style writing_ jaman saya yang masih ber-_penname_ Messiah dengan saya yang Viero ini juga udah beda. XD (mungkin?)

Oke, _enjoy it_~

* * *

**One Piece © Eiichiro Oda**

**Undercover Rockstar © Viero D. Eclipse**

**Pairing: Ace x Luffy (AceLu), Slight Zoro x Sanji (ZoSan)**

**Genre: Romance/Humor/Drama**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: AU, Shounen Ai (BoyxBoy Love!)**

**Don't like? Don't read!**

* * *

**-Chapter 11-**

**New Ordeal**

.

Jika kau merasa bijak, tentu kau akan hadapi cobaan baru yang diberikan Tuhan dengan lapang dada, bukan?

.

* * *

Sengoku adalah seorang pria yang berdedikasi tinggi. Setidaknya itulah asumsi yang sering dikemukakan oleh orang-orang terdekatnya.

.

.

Setelah melewati ganasnya sengatan panas matahari di siang hari, kini Sengoku dapat bernapas lega. Genangan waktu telah membuat langit berpendar dalam dimensi sore. Dan dahaga tubuh yang memuncak seakan terbasuh dengan lembutnya tatkala angin sejuk mulai berhembus pasrah di sekeliling ruangan posnya.

Ruangan pos?

Ya, benar. Sebuah ruangan pos berukuran 2x2 meter yang berdiri tegap di dalam areal Universitas _Mugiwara_. Ruangan pos itu adalah sebuah markas bagi Sengoku untuk menjalankan profesinya. Sebuah profesi dalam menjadi seorang... _satpam._

Ah, satpam?

Benar. Pria itu adalah seorang satpam yang sudah mengabdi selama bertahun-tahun di Universitas paling elit se-_East Blue _itu. Meski hanya sekedar satpam, profesinya tak dapat dianggap remeh. Tanpa eksistensinya, Universitas _Mugiwara_ tidak mungkin menjadi seaman sekarang.

Dan biasanya, hari-hari berjalan secara monoton bagi Sengoku. Duduk diam, memperhatikan lalu lalang orang-orang yang memasuki areal kampus. Pulang malam, merasakan lelah, tidur dan lalu berangkat pagi-pagi sekali untuk kembali bekerja dan seterusnya. Namun hari ini, di sore hari ini juga, ada sesuatu yang berbeda di dalam rutinitasnya itu.

Ada seseorang... yang menemaninya.

Mungkin kata 'menemani' tak perlu dipahami secara harfiah. Satpam Universitas _Mugiwara_ itu selalu bekerja sendirian. Dan kini, perbedaan menghantam hanya karena kehadiran seorang pria berambut pirang yang sudah tampak terduduk di dekat ruangan posnya. Pria _blonde_ itu menunggu seseorang.

_Mencurigakan._

Kalimat itu mendengung hebat dalam nalar Sengoku. Pemuda yang terduduk di dekat bangku posnya itu tampak begitu mencurigakan. Gelagatnya aneh. Ia terlihat berusaha keras untuk mengendalikan kecemasannya. Sebuah bekal makanan yang dibungkus plastik putih bertuliskan _'Baratie' _sudah tampak diletakkan di sampingnya. Ia juga membawa sebuah pedang kendo. Tiga buah puntung rokok sudah habis terbuang di atas tanah. Kini, sang _blondie_ itu tampak menghisap _stick_ kankernya yang keempat. Benar-benar aneh. Pemuda itu tak menguntai satupun kata. Ombak kurositas lekas menghantam rasio Sengoku dalam sekejap.

"Kau sedang menunggu siapa, anak muda? Sudah hampir satu jam aku melihatmu terduduk di bangku posku."

"Ah? Ma-Maaf," lamunan Sanji mendadak terpecah. Pemuda itu mulai menunduk sopan di hadapan Sengoku. "Aku sedang menunggu temanku, Satpam-_san_."

"Panggil saja aku Sengoku, anak muda. Memangnya siapa orang yang kau tunggu itu? Aku bekerja di tempat ini selama bertahun-tahun. Dan aku juga sudah hampir mengenali seluruh mahasiswa yang ada di kampus ini." Sengoku lantas terduduk di sebelah Sanji. Juru masak _Baratie_ itu tertunduk untuk sesaat, ragu. Apa sebaiknya ia katakan saja siapa orang yang sedang ia tunggu itu?

"Aku sedang menunggu... Roronoa Zoro."

"Roronoa Zoro? Apa dia adalah pemuda berambut hijau yang merupakan mahasiswa jurusan ilmu kelautan semester dua?" pernyataan Sengoku begitu tegas dan sangat lengkap bagai sebuah data komputer hidup yang bisa bicara sendiri. Sanji terbelalak mendengar itu. Menganggukkan kepala. Itulah yang ia lakukan.

"Yang Anda katakan itu benar."

Hening.

Sanji kembali membisu. Ia sudah berada di kampus rivalnya itu. Menunggu. Ia nekat ke tempat itu hanya bermodalkan bekal makanan dan juga sebuah pedang kendo. Persediaan rokoknya juga hampir habis. Menit demi menit berlalu dan badai keraguan pun semakin menebal di benaknya.

Apa yang ia lakukan ini sudah benar?

Tindakan Sanji saat ini adalah bentuk implikasi dari kejadian pagi tadi. Degup jantung juru masak itu berpacu dengan cepatnya tatkala para personil dapur _Baratie_ dengan sengaja telah sedikit menggodanya. Saat ia menjalani rutinitas seperti biasa; memasak seluruh daftar makanan di menu utama, para pegawainya itu tiba-tiba mengatakan sesuatu yang mengejutkan.

"Sanji-_sama_, tadi kami tak sengaja mendengar kata _'marimo' _dari mulutmu saat kau melamun. Apa _marimo_ yang Anda maksud itu adalah pria yang sudah menerjang Anda di jendela waktu itu? Jika benar demikian, sepertinya Anda benar-benar berjodoh dengan beliau."

_BWOOOOOOOOSSSHHH!_

"GYAAAAAA! A-APINYA MEMBESAAAAR!"

"AAAAARRRGGGHHH!"

Dan jangan salahkan Sanji jika api di kompornya mendadak membesar, melahap habis wajan penggorengannya. Juru masak yang satu itu tak sengaja memutar tombol kompornya akibat efek syok. Segenap personil dapur mulai membantu memadamkan apinya. Bahkan salah seorang personil dapur juga tampak membawa _extinguisher_ untuk berjaga-jaga.

"Ayo, kecilkan apinya! Kecilkaaan! Wajannya sudah hampir hangus! Sanji-_sama_ sudah menekan tombol untuk api biru super panas!"

"Hei! A-Aku menekan tombolnya juga secara tak sengaja! Kenapa kalian mengatakan hal yang membuatku syok seperti itu, hah!"

"Kami hanya bercanda, Sanji-_sama_! Anda yang menanggapinya secara serius! Apa jangan-jangan yang kami katakan itu benar ya? Sanji-_sama_ menyukai..."

"_Na-Nani_?" Sanji mulai gelagapan. Serpihan rona merah menjalar di parasnya. Sejelas itukah tingkah anehnya akhir-akhir ini? Sampai seluruh pegawainya bisa menyadari perubahan Sanji?

"Ada ribut-ribut apa ini, hah? Kau kenapa lagi, Sanji?" Zeff kini sudah tampak melangkahkan kaki memasuki dapur. Rautnya serius. Kedua tangannya dilipat di dada. Sebulir keringat mengalir di samping kening Sanji.

"Uhh... Ayah, aku... uhh..."

"Ini gara-gara pemuda _marimo_ yang waktu itu, Zeff-_sama_! Sanji-_sama_ sudah jatuh cinta pada pemuda itu! Ia salah tingkah sampai-sampai salah menekan tombol api biru super panas di kompor!"

"A-Apa?" Zeff tampak kaget. Serpihan rona merah semakin pekat menjalar di paras Sanji. Ia pun menghadiahkan tatapan pembunuh pada salah seorang personil dapur yang sudah menebarkan opini sembarangan itu.

"Tutup mulutmu-"

"Apa itu benar, Sanji? Kau... sungguh-sungguh menyukai pemuda yang waktu itu?" pertanyaan Zeff sukses membuat Sanji terdesak. Segenap personil di dalam dapur kini juga mengarahkan pandangan mereka pada juru masak utama _Baratie_ itu. Sanji tak dapat berkilah. Diam berarti... iya.

"Kalian semua! Cepat buatkan bekal makanan yang super spesial. Bungkus dengan rapi!"

"Ba-Baik, Zeff-_sama_!"

"Be-Bekal makanan? Untuk siapa, Yah?" Sanji menautkan alisnya. Bingung dengan apa yang sudah dilakukan ayahnya. Zeff hanya tersenyum pada sang putra. Ditepuknya pelan bahu putranya itu.

"Bekal itu untuk calon jodohmu nanti. Berikan bekal itu pada Roronoa Zoro di kampusnya. Kau harus melakukan pendekatan dengan pemuda itu, Sanji."

"APUAAAAAAAAAA!"

_Jedaaaaar!_

Semua orang menganga, berekspresi aneh seakan-akan mereka telah melihat sebuah gelombang tsunami raksasa di _Baratie_. Tampang WTF juga sudah tergambar jelas di paras Sanji. Ia tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar. Ayahnya merestui hubungannya dengan Zoro?

Ayahnya merestui jika calon pendampingnya adalah seorang pria?

_What the hell!_

"Aku sangat yakin, Sanji. Bahwa semenjak pemuda itu menerjangmu di jendela, ia akan menjadi jodohmu kelak. Aku tak peduli entah pendampingmu nanti pria atau wanita. Yang terpenting bagi ayah adalah... kau bahagia."

"A-Ayah..." Sanji kehabisan kata. Zeff pun mengulum senyum dan lekas berbalik membelakangi putranya.

"Oh ya, Sanji. Sampaikan salam ayah padanya. Karena bagaimanapun juga... ayah ini adalah calon mertuanya. Huohohoho!"

_Ctaaaarrr!_

Dan sekujur tubuh Sanji seakan tersengat dengan ganasnya aliran listrik. Itulah serangkaian hal yang membuatnya datang ke Universitas _Mugiwara_ untuk menemui Zoro.

"Hei, anak muda? Kenapa wajahmu merona merah begitu? Apa kau sakit, hah?"

"Hah? Me-Merah? Uhukk! Uhukk!" pernyataan Sengoku membuyarkan lamunan Sanji. Juru masak _Baratie_ itu terbatuk dengan asap rokoknya sendiri. Sang satpam lantas ber-_sweatdropped_. Gelagat Sanji benar-benar seperti seorang wanita yang terserang penyakit cinta.

Dan bel tanda materi telah usai telah menggema dari seluruh penjuru _intercom_ Universitas _Mugiwara_.

"Ah, sepertinya orang yang kau cari akan segera keluar dari kampus ini, anak muda. Bersiap-siaplah!"

_DEG!_

Debaran jantung Sanji semakin berpacu dengan cepatnya. Beberapa mahasiswa terlihat menapakkan kaki mereka untuk keluar dari areal kampus. Detik demi detik, ketegangan semakin menusuk. Sanji dan Sengoku terlihat fokus memperhatikan lalu lalang orang-orang di sekitar mereka.

Sampai pada akhirnya...

"Sanji-_kun_? Sedang apa kau di sini?"

"Na-Nami-_chan_?" sang gadis mantan cinta sejati Sanji kini sudah berdiri tepat di hadapannya. Nami menautkan alisnya dengan pemandangan tak biasa itu. Sanji menunggu di pos satpam dengan membawa bekal makanan dan juga pedang _kendo_?

Jangan-jangan...

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Sanji? Kau tidak merencanakan hal yang aneh-aneh lagi 'kan?" kini giliran Usopp yang balik bertanya. Pemuda berhidung panjang itu sudah terlihat berdiri di samping Nami. Dua kawannya itu telah menikam Sanji dengan pandangan skeptis. Sudah tak ada pilihan lagi selain hanya berkata... jujur.

"Aku kemari... ingin menemui... _marimo_."

"_WHOOT_?"

_Blataar!_

Usopp lekas bereaksi dengan _lebay_-nya. Mahasiswa jurusan ilmu kelautan itu melotot horor. Nami juga menganga dengan lebarnya. WTF? Sanji benar-benar ingin menemui Zoro? Setelah insiden _Baratie _yang menggratiskan seluruh tagihan Zoro?

Hening.

Sanji mulai merasa tak enak dengan pandangan Nami dan Usopp padanya. Dua kawannya itu sudah menatap layaknya hantu. Seakan-akan juru masak _Baratie_ itu telah menumbuhkan dua kepala. Sebulir keringat mengalir di samping pelipis sang _blondie_. Ini berlebihan. Ini benar-benar sangat berlebihan.

"Ada perlu apa kau denganku, Sanji?" suara itu pada akhirnya mengagetkan semuanya. Dan Sanji sedikit pucat saat menatap sosok figur yang ia cari. Figur itu kini sudah berdiri tepat di hadapannya.

"Zo-Zoro?"

"Kau bilang bahwa kau kemari untuk menemuiku. Memangnya ada perlu apa?" pernyataan Zoro membuat Sanji membeku untuk sesaat. Pemuda _marimo_ itu juga turut melayangkan pandangan skeptis padanya. Gelagat Sanji semakin aneh. Dan kecurigaan Zoro semakin menjadi-jadi.

_Ada sesuatu yang terjadi dengan rivalnya._

"Bisa kita bicara berdua saja, Zoro?"

"Apa? Berdua? KALIAN INGIN BICARA BERDUAA?" Usopp menjerit histeris. Dan semua _sweatdropped_ melihat itu.

"Iya. Aku ingin bicara berdua saja dengan Zoro. Bisakah?" Sanji tampak sedikit gentar. Keheningan yang terkandung telah terpecah. Zoro pun mengangguk tanda sepakat.

"Baiklah. Aku mau."

"Uhh... Kalau begitu, kita bicara di taman saja, Zoro. Ikuti aku." Dan kedua pemuda itupun pergi. Meninggalkan Usopp dan Nami yang masih berparas horor dengan rasa tak percaya yang begitu tinggi. Usopp menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ini tak bisa dibiarkan lagi. Nami."

"Usopp? Apa maksudmu?" Nami mengerutkan dahinya. Dan Usopp pun mengepalkan tangan dengan raut determinasi.

"Kita harus segera mengadakan acara pertobatan massal! Dunia benar-benar akan segera kiamat!" Sengoku dan Nami kembali _sweatdropped_ mendengar itu.

"Ah, Usopp... sepertinya persepsimu terlalu... berlebihan."

* * *

**~ZxS~**

* * *

Taman _central East Blue_.

Diam.

Dan Hening.

Itulah situasi yang tergambar saat ini. Sanji benar-benar terlihat canggung. Ia dan rivalnya itu sudah terduduk di sebuah kursi taman. Diam. Mereka terdiam satu sama lain. Rasa gugup mulai terlahir dalam diri pemuda berambut emas itu.

'Sial! Biasanya saat aku mendekati wanita, aku tak pernah segugup ini. Sekarang? Kenapa aku mendadak bingung tak jelas begini saat di dekat Zoro?' benak juru masak _Baratie_ itu sedikit kacau. Ia bingung harus memulai darimana. Zoro tampak menatapnya dalam ribuan persepsi. Mereka terdiam sebelum pada akhirnya...

"Sanji?"

"Ah, Zoro... aku-" diam lagi. Keduanya kembali membisu. Mereka berbicara secara bersamaan dan lalu terdiam kembali secara bersama-sama. Aura canggung itu seakan mencekik Sanji. Dengan cepatnya, ia menyodorkan bekal makanan yang ia bawa itu pada Zoro.

"Ini untukmu, _Marimo_! Makanlah!"

"Eh?" Zoro semakin menautkan alisnya. Bekal dengan bungkus plastik _Baratie_ itu sudah terlihat di depan matanya. Jemarinya meraba itu. Perlahan-lahan menerima pemberian Sanji. "Ah, terima kasih."

"Sama-sama."

Hening lagi.

Zoro tampak membuka bekal itu dan memakannya. Tak biasanya sang rival memberikan bekal makanan gratis seperti ini. Gelagat Sanji benar-benar seperti seorang wanita yang sedang jatuh cinta. Apakah mungkin...

Apakah mungkin Sanji jatuh cinta padanya?

Sanji tampak menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Ia bingung harus berkata apa. Ia bahkan bingung harus mendekati Zoro seperti apa. Sungguh tidak mungkin ia menghujam Zoro dengan rayuan gombal. Bisa-bisa, mahasiswa pecinta _kendo_ itu akan menganggapnya gila.

'Ini pria yang sedang kudekati sekarang. Bukan lagi seorang wanita. Apa aku berterus terang saja langsung pada Zoro? Tapi bagaimana kalau ternyata ia tak memendam perasaan yang sama denganku?' sungguh tak pernah benak Sanji se-dilema ini. Hal yang terkesan mudah mendadak bertransisi dengan begitu kompleksnya. Sungguh tak mudah mengakui cinta dibalik perangai persaingan mereka selama ini. Semua ini benar-benar terasa... aneh.

"Kau bilang bahwa ada sesuatu yang ingin kau bicarakan padaku? Soal apa?" secara tak terduga ternyata Zorolah yang menjadi _starter_ dalam konversasi verbal mereka. Sanji mulai merasa tak enak. Zoro sepertinya mengerti dengan kecanggungan Sanji dan itulah sebabnya kenapa ia tak membahas tentang bekal gratis yang diberikan juru masak itu padanya.

Sejenak jeda keheningan.

Sanji pun pada akhirnya berani menatap Zoro lurus-lurus. "Ini tentang ayahku. Ia... ingin agar aku... mendekatimu."

Begitu jujur. Zoro terbelalak mendengar itu. Ia tak menyangka bahwa Sanji akan blak-blakkan mengatakan hal ini. Apa Sanji secara tak langsung menyatakan bahwa ayahnya akan menyetujui jika ada hubungan yang _'lebih' _di antara mereka?

Jika begitu...

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu?"

"Eh?"

"Bagaimana denganmu, Sanji? Apa kau mau melakukan perintah ayahmu dengan... senang hati?" Sanji terdesak. Pertanyaan itu terkesan begitu menohok. Zoro sepertinya tahu, subtansi apa yang pas untuk ditekankan pada rivalnya itu. Serpihan rona merah menjalar di paras Sanji.

Apa Zoro ingin mengetahui tentang isi perasaannya selama ini?

"Aku..." ragu. Nada Sanji teriringi dengan keraguan. Ia ragu untuk mengakuinya. Bahwa memang ternyata...

Ia ingin melakukan perintah ayahnya dengan senang hati.

Zoro bisa mengerti dengan dilema Sanji. Sangat tak mudah bagi rivalnya untuk mengakui hal ini. Ia pun lekas memejamkan mata dan tersenyum tipis.

Jika memang rivalnya tak mau memulai duluan, maka...

Sebaiknya dialah... yang memberikan tanda.

"Err... Zoro, aku-mmmhh!" Terpotong. Sanji terbelalak. Syok dengan apa yang terjadi. Secara tak terduga, Zoro telah menikamkan mulut tepat di hamparan bibirnya. Sang juru masak utama _Baratie_ seakan mati kutu. Parasnya memerah dan kinerja nalarnya sungguh tak tahu harus menginterpretasikan hal ini sebagai apa.

Zoro... menciumnya?

Jantung Sanji seakan meledak. Rivalnya itu masih menikamkan mulut mereka dengan lekatnya. Ia bahkan menatap Sanji dengan tajamnya. Sekujur tubuh Sanji seakan lemas implikasi dari kontak itu. Dan belum sempat ia bereaksi lebih lanjut, Zoro telah menjauhkan diri dari tubuhnya. Meninggalkannya dalam keadaan beku karena hujaman syok. Ia tak dapat menguntai kata untuk sesaat.

"Kau tak perlu ragu, Sanji. Hatiku selalu terbuka... untukmu."

"Huh? _Na-Nani_?" Sanji terkejut mendengar itu. Parasnya kembali memerah saat ia menyadari maksud pernyataan Zoro. "Aku..."

"Terima kasih untuk bekalnya. Rasanya sangat enak. Resep masakan di restoranmu memang tak tertandingi. Aku tak keberatan jika nantinya aku memiliki suami yang pandai memasak seperti ini."

"EEEH?"

_Gubraaks!_

Sanji seakan terkena serangan _stroke_. Ia tak menyangka bahwa Zoro akan bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu. Menganga dan melotot. Serpihan rona merah semakin pekat saja di parasnya. Mulutnya mengatup-ngatup dengan cepat layaknya ikan yang menggelepar di daratan. Pemuda _marimo_ itu hanya bisa tertawa menatap gelagat Sanji. Ternyata penggombal nomor satu se-_East Blue _bisa terlihat setakluk ini di hadapan Zoro.

"Baiklah. Jika pembicaraan kita telah selesai, sebaiknya aku pulang sekarang." Zoro beranjak dari kursinya. Sanji gelagapan. Belum. Ini belum selesai. Ada satu hal yang ingin ia sampaikan.

"Tu-Tunggu, _Marimo_! Aku belum menyerahkan ini!"

"Huh?" sebuah pendang kendo. Pedang kendo yang di bawa Sanji telah tersodor di hamparan indra penglihatannya. Dahi Zoro berkerut penuh tanya. Sanji lagi-lagi menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Mencoba mengendalikan tabiat.

"Aku memberikan pedang ini padamu sebagai ganti atas pedang kendo lamamu yang sempat hangus waktu itu. Aku tahu bahwa kau sangat terobsesi dengan bela diri yang satu ini. Aku hanya ingin, kau menjalankan hobimu ini dengan sarana yang mendukung. Itu saja."

Lagi-lagi masih canggung.

Simpulan senyum tipis kembali terpapar di raut dingin Zoro. "Kau tahu 'kan jika pedang kendo itu hangus adalah bukan karena kesalahanmu? Semua itu karena anjing liar yang menerjangku di jalan."

"Tapi meskipun begitu, aku hanya ingin mengganti pedangmu dengan yang baru, _Marimo_. La-Lagipula, jika anjing itu tidak menerkam pedangmu. Mungkin... kau tak akan pernah menerjangku lewat jendela." Sebuah pengakuan lagi. Sanji lekas memalingkan pandangannya ke samping. Menatap apapun selain Zoro yang ada di hadapannya. Ia tak bermaksud untuk terdengar sedikit _'desperate'_. Tapi jujur saja, perkataan itu meluncur keluar. Sungguh murni berasal dari dalam labirin intuisinya.

Dan Zoro terdiam. Baginya, kejujuran yang meluncur keluar dari mulut rivalnya sungguh merupakan hal yang cukup _'manis'._

Jemarinya lantas mengambil pedang kendo itu. Mengenggamnya erat. Ketulusan Sanji terpatri dalam nalar Zoro. Ditatapnya calon tambatan hati dengan pandangan balas budi tinggi. "Terima kasih. Aku akan selalu menggunakan pedang ini untuk berlatih kendo. Aku tak akan pernah menggantinya."

Dan Sanji tersenyum mendengar itu.

Keduanya lekas berjalan meninggalkan taman. Jemari mereka bertaut satu sama lain. Tak mempedulikan segenap orang-orang yang melihat panorama itu. Biarlah. Biarlah mereka menjadi saksi atas bersatunya dua pemuda itu dalam ikatan rasa. Sang juru masak utama _Baratie_ kembali menatap sosok orang yang menggandeng tangannya. Hatinya tentram. Rivalnya sudah merubahnya menjadi sesosok pria yang lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Ia sungguh berterima kasih pada Zoro.

Dan sekarang...

Sudah tak ada keraguan di hati Sanji lagi. Taruhan mengenai jodoh itu akan ia terima dengan lapang dada. Jika memang jodohnya adalah Zoro maka ia akan mengucap syukur. Karena ia yakin, Zorolah orang yang tepat itu. Karena bagaimanapun juga...

_'Aku sungguh mencintai kepala marimo ini...'_

* * *

**~AxL~**

* * *

"Jadi pengelolahan sumber daya laut ini akan lebih maksimal jika diarahkan ke aspek mana, Ace?"

"Zzzzz..."

"Zzzz? A-Aspek macam apa itu?"

"ZZZZZZZZZZZ..."

"ACEEEEEEEE! KENAPA KAU MALAH TIDUR, HEEEEEH?"

Luffy menjerit frustasi. Di saat ia membutuhkan bantuan untuk meruntuhkan sebuah benteng yang bernamakan tugas kuliah, ternyata sang _savior _telah lebih dulu takluk dalam rasa kantuk. Ace tampak tertidur di hamparan kursi sofa. Narkolepsinya mendadak kambuh tanpa sepengetahuan Luffy.

"Gaaahhh! Ace _bakaaa_! Aku harus bagaimana sekarang? Aku tak mengerti sama sekali dengan tugas ini! Aku butuh pendapat orang lain, neee!" Lekaslah pemuda bermata obsidian itu mengacak-acak rambutnya. Bersamaan dengan itu, suara dengkuran Ace semakin memasuki oktaf tertinggi. Luffy menghela napas pasrah. Kembali diliriknya sang _roommate_ yang sudah singgah selama lima hari di kamarnya itu.

'Selama ini, Ace selalu tidur di sofa. Meski ia hanya sebentar saja di sini, tak ada salahnya 'kan jika ia tidur di satu ranjang denganku, ne?'

...

Entah, ada angin logika apa yang menembus dinding rasionya, Luffy bisa menemukan sebuah pemecahan mengejutkan seperti itu. Jemarinya lantas meraba helai rambut raven Ace secara perlahan-lahan. Jantungnya berdegup kencang tiap kali ia melakukan kontak fisik dengan musisi _Black Spade_ itu.

'Entah mengapa... aku merasa begitu senang jika merasakan cepatnya debaran jantung ini. Aku... aku senang jika memiliki perasaan seperti ini terhadap Ace. Apalagi jika aku berada sedekat ini dengannya. Aku merasa semakin dan semakin senang, ne...'

Simpulan senyum terlukis di paras Luffy. Baru kali ini sensasi yang merasuk ke dalam dirinya semakin memuncak. Sebuah sensasi yang tidak ia pahami maksudnya. Sebuah sensasi... yang bernamakan...

Berbunga-bunga?

Ah, mungkin itulah istilah umum yang berlaku secara lazim dalam hidup ini. Orang yang jatuh cinta sudah pasti akan merasakan sensasi berbunga-bunga. Dan Luffy tengah merasakan itu saat ini. Untuk yang pertama kalinya. Ini merupakan pertama kali baginya untuk merasakan berbunga-bunga. Dan ia suka dengan sensasi langka itu.

'Aku harus dekat dengan Ace. Dekat dan semakin dekat lagi dengannya. Dekat, dekat, dekat dan lebih... dekat lagi.' sebuah konklusi yang terlahir dari kuatnya determinasi. Luffy seakan memiliki sebuah misi baru. Sebuah misi untuk mewujudkan harapan terbesarnya.

Ia harus_ memiliki _Ace.

"Mungkin sebaiknya aku menunggu Ace bangun, ne. Dan selagi menunggu... aku akan berusaha mengerjakan tugas ini." Dengan raut malas, Luffy kembali memaksakan kedua obsidiannya untuk menatap kumpulan _teks_ di bukunya. Sungguh, ingin sekali Luffy mengutuk Smoker. Karena dosennya yang satu itu dengan _'kerennya' _telah memberikan tugas baru setelah tugas sebelumnya ia rampungkan dengan susah payah. Bahkan, jatah liburan pun dibatalkan dengan mudahnya.

Sungguh nasib...

_[Durudum... oh yeah! come on! ah! yeah! oh, baby! oh yeah! oh yeah!]_

"Huh? A-Apa ini?"

Dahi Luffy berkerut serius. Sebuah alunan musik _RnB semi Rapp_, telah menggema di seluruh penjuru ruang apartemen. Alunannya semakin lama semakin terdengar begitu keras. Cukup keras hingga sukses membuat telinga mahasiswa _Mugiwara_ itu sakit mendengarnya.

[_You gotta love dances! oh baby! oh yes! oh yes! oh yeah! ooh~ yeaah~]_

"Gaaahh! Be-Berisik!" Luffy membungkam telinga. Mencoba berkonsentrasi dengan tugasnya. Namun, percuma...

Semakin dinafikkan...

Semakin keras pula... musiknya.

_[JUST DANCE! OH YEAH! JUST DANCE! YOU MUST! JUST DANCE, BABY! YOU KNOW THAT I'M COOL~]_

"AAARRRGGHHH! MUSIK _BAKAAAA_! AKU TAK BISA MENGERJAKAN TUGAS JIKA BEGINI CARANYAAAAA!"

* * *

"KYAAAAAAA! KE-KEREEEEEN!"

"LAGI! LAGIIIIIIEEEEE!"

_"WE WANT MORE! MOREEEEE!"_

_"SEKSEEEEHHH!"_

"TERLALU _HOOOTTT_! AAAAHHHH!"

Jeritan puluhan wanita yang didominasi oleh para ibu dan juga janda kini sudah terdengar ricuh, menggema dengan kerasnya di penjuru lorong apartemen _Beauty Dadan _lantai sepuluh. Kumpulan penghuni apartemen tampak berkerumun. Menjadi saksi unjuk gigi yang dilakukan oleh seorang insan pria. Alunan musik terus digemakan oleh satu set _sound system _miliknya. Dan ia pun mensinkron musiknya dengan berbagai gerakan _break dances_. Segenap kaum hawa semakin terpanah. Beberapa kaum adam tampak terpukau dan juga merasakan iri hati karena tak bisa melakukan gerakan sehebat itu. Sang _Breakdancer_ seakan berada di puncak kejayaan. Budak _fans_-nya telah menggemakan namanya bak raja penguasa dunia.

"TRAFALGAR LAAAAAAAAW!"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Ya. Itulah nama yang ia emban. Trafalgar Law. Pria tampan berpenampilan macho dengan tambahan janggut tipis di dagunya itu dikenal sebagai seorang _Breakdancer_ top di Amerika. Segenap teknik _breakdance_ yang ia miliki cukup mampu untuk membius siapa saja orang yang menatapnya. _The Death Breakdancer_. Itulah _nickname_-nya saat berada di jagad panggung hiburan _dance_. Meski tidak sejaya _Black Spade_, namun para penggemarnya tak bisa dihitung sedikit.

_[Yeah, come on! Look at me! I know you love my dance! I know you want me! More! Just more! Come on! I'll give you more! Yeah! Ahaa~]_

"Kyaaaaaa~" Law hanya dapat tersenyum sinis di saat para penggemar wanitanya tampak terpanah. Ia pun lekas melakukan gerakan yang terbilang cukup 'seksi' di mata mereka. Dan gerakannya kembali sukses membuat jeritan _fangirl_ semakin memasuki oktaf tertinggi. Semua berjalan dengan baik.

Sampai pada akhirnya...

_[Oh yeah, just say my name! I'll give you mo-mo-mo-mo-mo-mo-m-mo-krsstttt! Bzzzgghh! Ziiiiinggg! Bresseegghh! Ngiiiiing!]_

...

Hening.

"BRENGSEK! KENAPA MUSIKNYA NGADAT LAGI, HAH! _SOUND SYSTEM _SIALAN!"

DUAAAAKKK!

"Wew..." dan hancurlah sosok _'cool'_ dari seorang Trafalgar Law di saat _breakdancer_ itu mendadak emosi dan menendang sound _system miliknya_. Musik yang teralun dari _sound system-_nya semakin ngadat dan semakin mengeluarkan suara-suara aneh.

Sungguh memalukan.

Segenap _fans_ dan penonton mulai _sweatdropped_. Lipatan sewot lekas terbentuk di samping kening Law dan ia pun mulai marah. "Apalagi yang ingin kalian tonton? Pertunjukan telah selesai! Cepat bubar! BUBAAAAR!"

"Woooo... tidak keren!" Dan para penonton mulai kecewa dan lekas bubar. Namun, masih saja ada beberapa wanita yang tergila-gila dengan Law dan menjeritkan nama sang _breakdancer_ itu. Law hanya bisa beraut kecut. Sudah susah payah ia unjuk gigi, Kenapa _ending_-nya bisa menjadi memalukan seperti ini?

"Sial. Sebaiknya aku membeli _sound system_ yang baru lagi." Law mencoba usaha terakhir. Ditekannya tombol _resume_ berulang kali. Dan hasilnya, alunan musiknya semakin terdengar aneh.

_[Mo... M-M-MO-Mo... Mo... Mooooooooo... Oorsst... orrghhh! Uoorrgghh!]_

...

_Sweatdrop._

"Musik anehmu itu membuat telingaku sakit, ne!"

"Huh?"

Sebuah sumber suara cempreng sungguh sukses mengagetkan Law. Ia arahkan pandangannya itu pada sesosok pemuda yang kini sudah berdiri di hadapannya dengan kedua tangan bersila di dada. Monkey D. Luffy menebaskan pedang konfrontasi dengan sang _breakdancer_. Trafalgar Law tampak terperangah untuk sesaat.

Siapa gerangan anak ini?

Dan dengan penuh keberanian, Luffy melakukan tindakan.

Mahasiswa _Mugiwara_ itu... mengatakan sesuatu yang mengejutkan.

"Jika kau ingin mengamen, jangan lakukan di tempat ini!"

WTF?

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N: **Nyahahaha! Sumpah ya, hawanya _housemate_ banget. Ngerjain nih _fic_ bener-bener berasa nostalgia buat saya~ xD Dan lagu RnBnya Law itu bukan lagu beneran. Itu liriknya saya asli ngarang sendiri.

Sabo: Saatnya balasan review! :D

Marco: Aku datang lagi~ :l

Sabo: Yang pertama dari **Sanjiro Key**! Wahahahah! Baru nyadar klo Author nih fic adalah Messiah dari YGO? Dia udah minggat tuh dari YGO! Jadi gak tahu gimana kelanjutan fic2 dia yang di YGO... =="

Author: #Nyengir Watados #DiBakar

Marco: Thanks ya reviewnya! ZoSannya udah ada kok di chapter ini.

Sabo: Berikutnya dari **BlackLadY **ZoSannya juga udah tahu kebenaran kok~ Thanks ya reviewnya! :D

Marco: Berikutnya dari maniak mute sejati **muthiamomogi **Semoga puas dengan ZoSannya. Dan Boa Hancock adalah wanita berambut hitam panjang, cantik yang suka ama Luffy di animenya.

Sabo: Lalu ada **Erochimaru**! Sumpah, pertama kali ngelirik penname Anda, saya mengira bahwa Anda adalah Orochimaru O_o" #Buagh!

Marco: ZoSannya udah diberi kiss scene tuh.

ZoSan: #Blush

Sabo: Lalu ada **Kim D. Meiko**! Yeiy! Selamat ya ujiannya udah selesai~ #Grins

Marco: Kenapa gua malah didoain untuk pulang dalam keadaan pake kolor beneran? =="

Zoro: Gue mendadak pinter dan keren di fic ini. Biasanya juga si author demen nistain seme =_="

Author: WOI!

Ace: #Grins~ Aku emang agresif~

Luffy: #Blush

Sabo: Kudukung! Ayo sebarkan D-cest! Arigato reviewnya! :D Lalu berikutnya dari **Ika UzumakiTeukHyukkie **ZoSannya udah ada tuh di chapter ini. Mau tinggal di apartemen Beauty Dadan juga?

Dadan: Oh, dipersilahkan~ Selama Anda bayar secara rutin, no problemo~

Marco: Lama tak jumpa untuk **VhiELiks S.N **Yup, gak masalah. Panggil aja author ini dengan Viero-san. Selama bukan Joko atau Ucup aja...

All: #Sweatdrop

Ace: Setujuu! Gue juga nungguin scene dimana gue bisa ngekiss Luffy pas di mulut!

Luffy: ACEEE!

ZoSan: Kami udah ada kok di chapter ini~ Kissu mulut duluan malah~

Sabo: Berikutnya dari **via sasunaru**!

Zoro: Tenang, gue sadar perasaan Sanji kok.

Sanji: #Blush

Marco: Untuk cinta segitiga? Ah~ nantikan terus fic ini~ Fuhuhuhuhu~

Sabo: Lalu ada **Vii no Kitsune**! Iya, tenang. Pasti ada kissu mulut kok! Super duper nge-rough malah! Bahkan mungkin lebih hot dari kissu MinaNaru di fic Bizzare Rumors!

AceLu : #BLUSH!

Marco: Tapi sabar ya~ Scene kissu mereka masih lama. Trafalgar Law itu yang punya janggut tipis di dagu. Dia tergabung dalam eleven supernovas di One Piece.

Sabo: Berikutnya ada **Felix D. Bender**!

Ivankov: WHOOOOT? LOE MAU PINDAH HATI KE HANCOCK? NO WAAYY! WAIT FOR ME, FELIX-BOY~ #Ngejar-Hingga-Keujung-Dunia!

Marco: Nih orang juga maniak mute beneran. Silahkan Anda berdemo dengan muthiamomogi pada Author fic ini =="

Author: #Kabur

Sabo: Lalu ada **Uchiha 'Haruhi' Gaje**!

Ace: Setujuuu! gue juga pengen lemonan! #MendadakHorni

Luffy: HIEEEEEE! #Kaboer!

Yami: uke mesum? maksudnya 'seme' mesum mungkin? ==" Gue ini seme tulen!

Pegasus: Tapi loe jadi uke jika dipasangin ama gue, Yami-boy!

Yami: Astajim! AIBOUUUU! #Kaboer

Marco: Lalu ada **Demon D. Dino**! Makasih buat pujiannya!

Law: Bisa ditebak? Gue muncul di fic ini tugasnya apa? #Grins

Sabo: Seperti biasa, ada **lunaryu **lagi! :D

Zoro: Jujur, gue berhutang budi ama Author di fic ini karena mendadak dijadiin jenius dan keren

All: =="

AceLu: #Blush. Kissu kami bikin nosebleed. Baru pipi. Gimana kalo udah mulut?

Author: #Nosebleed juga

AceLu: #sweatdrop

Law: Yup! Gue muncul ama Hancock. Tapi Hancock belum muncul di chapter ini~

Marco: Terima kasih banyak untuk reviewnya, lunaryu-san! Author juga berterima kasih dengan doa Anda! XD

Sabo: Berikutnya dari **Arale L Ryuuzaki**! ZoSannya udah ada tuh~

Marco: Dan untuk **Yuna Claire Vessalius Kusanagi**! Anda tertular D-cest! Horeeee! #LangsungTumpengan

ZoSan: Kami udah ada di chapter ini kok #Grins

Sabo :Thanks ya reviewnya! XD lalu ada **Fi suki suki**!

Zoro : #Horor Whot? ZORROR?

Ace: Gue gak baka tahu. Gue kan publik figur, jadinya gue musti mikir dampak dan resikonya juga =="

Luffy: #HugsAce

Marco: Thanks ya reviewnya! :) Terakhir dari **Domi**!

Sabo: Oh ya, author lupa, kemarin title chapternya diambil dari judul lagu. Judulnya emang Heart of The Matter. Tapi lupa siapa nama penyanyinya! Dx #DiBogem

Zoro: Yup. Berkat chapter kemarin, citra gue mendadak keren. =="

Ace: Yeee... gue 'kan minder, Dom. Jadinya ragu to the max jawab pertanyaannya Zoro ==" Doain ye! Biar gue bisa cepet2 tidur seranjang ama Luffy!

Luffy: HIIIEEEE! #NimpukBantal ke Ace

Marco: Thanks ya buat reviewnya!

Sabo: Wokeh, sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya. _Please __**REVIEW**__ again if you don't mind~ #Grins_


	13. Unpredictable Rival

**A/N: **Ada _scene_ AceLu~ Tapi di _next chapter _bukan di _chapter_ ini. Hahahaha! :P #Plaak

Sebagian besar, isinya konfrontasi. Dan _warning_-nya mungkin... tempramental dan OOC Law? _Enjoy_~

* * *

**One Piece © Eiichiro Oda**

**Undercover Rockstar © Viero D. Eclipse**

**Pairing: Ace x Luffy (AceLu), Slight Zoro x Sanji (ZoSan)**

**Genre: Romance/Humor/Drama**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: AU, Shounen Ai (BoyxBoy Love!)**

**Don't like? Don't read!**

* * *

**-Chapter 12-**

**Unpredictable Rival**

.

Dalam memperoleh sesuatu, sungguh nihil peluangnya jika kau tak menemui serpihan kerikil halangan.

.

* * *

"Jika kau ingin mengamen, jangan lakukan di tempat ini!"

WTF?

.

.

Tak pernah sedikitpun terpatri dalam benak seorang Trafalgar Law bahwa ia akan dituduh seperti itu. Di saat kedua matanya memandang sesosok pemuda bersuara cempreng yang kini berdiri di hadapannya, ia akan mengira bahwa anak itu datang untuk meminta tanda tangan. Atau mungkin, anak itu mendatanginya untuk sekedar melontarkan pujian tentang betapa hebatnya gerakan _breakdance_ miliknya itu. Sungguh sangat biasa ia memiliki persepsi seperti itu. Karena ia adalah seorang idola dunia berentitas _Breakdancer_ profesional. Siapa yang tidak mengagumi dan mengenal Law? Sudah pasti ia digilai para _fans_, iya kan?

Namun, yang terjadi saat ini sungguh kontradiksi.

_"Jika kau ingin __**mengamen**__, jangan lakukan di tempat ini!"_

Mengamen...

Mengamen katanya?

Hahaha.

Dengan keadaannya yang baru saja melakukan gerakan _breakdance_ level sulit. Dengan penampilannya yang serba macho dan elit. Dengan satu _set sound system _yang mendendangkan musik _RnB Rapp_ yang cukup berkelas. Bahkan kerumunan _fans_-nya sudah menjadi saksi atas tahta popularitasnya!

Dan ia... Pun. Telah. Dituduh. Sebagai. _Pengamen_?

_What the heck, man?_

_WHAT._

_THE._

_HECK!_

Dan Monkey D. Luffy masih tetap tak bergeming dengan keyakinannya. Ia yakin bahwa pria yang ada di hadapannya itu hanyalah seorang pengamen tak punya kerjaan yang hanya bisa mengemis kepingan logam uang dengan cara menari tak jelas di apartemennya itu.

Sungguh sebuah persepsi yang cukup... sadis.

"Maaf, apa kau tak salah bicara? Kau mengira bahwa aku sedang... mengamen?"

"Ne, bukankah hal itu sudah jelas? Tadi aku melihat banyak orang yang mengerumunimu. Kau melakukan tarian aneh dan aku yakin, yang kau lakukan itu adalah mengamen. Pertama kali aku melihat atraksimu, kupikir kau sedang melakukan atraksi topeng monyet, ne. Tapi ternyata dugaanku salah saat aku tak melihatmu memiliki seekor monyet."

_JEDAAARRR!_

Seakan ada sebuah bom nuklir yang menghantam eksistensi Law di saat ia disangka akan melakukan sebuah atraksi topeng monyet. Ia sudah cukup syok saat dianggap sebagai pengamen dan kini...

... Topeng monyet?

Salahkah jika kini Law menatap Luffy layaknya orang gila?

'Lazimnya jika orang melihatku, ia pasti akan histeris dan menunjukkan sisi kekagumannya terhadapku. Tapi anak ini... anak ini sudah menuduhku yang bukan-bukan. Apa anak ini tidak mengenal identitasku sama sekali?' Law mulai berspekulasi. Kembali ditatapnya Luffy dengan pandangan skeptis. "Hei, Bocah! Apa kau sungguh-sungguh tak mengenal siapa aku?"

"Bocah? Aku bukan bocah, ne! Aku sudah menjadi seorang mahasiswa!" Luffy tampak sewot. Sebelah alis Law terangkat, tanda rasa kurositas. Pemuda berwajah lugu ini sudah...

"Mahasiswa?"

"Benar! Kalau tidak percaya, kau lihat saja ini!"

BRUUKK!

"OUFHH!"

Sebuah buku tebal telah dihantamkan Luffy tepat di wajah Law. Buku itu tak lain adalah buku tugas yang harus diselesaikannya. Law tampak meraba buku itu dan mengusap wajahnya. Luffy sudah kembali menikamnya dengan raut serius. "Gara-gara kau, aku tak bisa berkonsentrasi, ne! Besok, tugas itu harus segera kukumpulkan! Dosenku bisa marah jika begini caranya..."

"Gara-gara aku? Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa denganmu, Bocah!"

"Itu karena musik kerasmu itu, ne! Suara musikmu itu terdengar dari dalam kamarku! Aku tak bisa berkonsentrasi! Dan aku bukan bocah! Namaku Monkey D. Luffy!" Begitu persisten. Luffy tetap tak melunturkan rasa ngototnya. Law hanya terdiam melihat itu. Anak ini... sudah tak tahu siapa identitasnya dan ia juga sudah berani melawannya seperti ini?

Sungguh menarik.

"Aku minta maaf jika suara musikku ternyata mengusikmu, Bocah-ah, maksudku... Monkey D Luffy," senyum sinis terlukis di paras Law. Ia memutuskan untuk bermain-main sebentar dengan interuptornya itu. "Jadi, kembali ke pertanyaanku sebelumnya. Apa kau sungguh-sungguh tak tahu siapa aku sebenarnya?"

"Ne?" dahi Luffy berkerut sesaat sebelum pada akhirnya ia menggelengkan kepala. "Aku tidak tahu siapa kau."

"Ah, begitu..." Law terdiam sejenak. Mungkin sebuah nama bisa memberikan Luffy sedikit pencerahan? "Aku adalah Trafalgar Law."

'Ia pasti akan terkejut mendengar namaku. Nama dari seorang _Breakdancer_ top di era ini.' Benak Law seakan tertawa. Ya. Ia yakin, sekali orang mendengar namanya, mereka pasti akan terkejut dengen segenap rasa kesadaran yang ada.

Tapi ternyata...

"Flagaltar Lwa-apa? Maaf, bisakah kau ulangi lagi, siapa namamu tadi?"

_Gubraakkss!_

Jangan salahkan Law jika sang _Breakdancer_ itu mendadak _ambruk_ ke bawah. Sepertinya pemuda itu sungguh-sungguh tak mengetahui identitasnya sama sekali.

"Trafalgar Law! Namaku Trafalgar Law!"

"Fafelgar Lew?"

"Trafalgar!"

"Rlafagra?

"TRAFALGAR!"

"AGAR-AGAR?"

_Plak!_

Law menepuk dahinya. Ia menggelengkan kepala. Sungguh nasib. Kenapa ia harus mengalami semua kejadian ini? "Terserahlah. Kau ingin memanggilku apa. Panggil saja Law. Aku tak keberatan."

"Ah, o-oke. Lwa! Heeheehee!" Luffy tampak menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Law hanya menghela napas pasrah. Dan mahasiswa _Mugiwara_ itu kembali melanjutkan penjelasannya. "Jadi, Lew! Kenapa kau bisa mengamen di tempat ini, ne?"

_DEG!_

Hening.

Luffy menunggu jawaban.

Dan Law pun... melotot.

"AKU BUKAN PENGAMEEEEEN!"

* * *

**~AxL~**

* * *

DOK! DOK! DOK!

"Tunggu sebentar!" Pintu kamar terketuk keras dan Ace pada akhirnya terbangun dari tidurnya. Musisi _Black Spade_ itu mengusap matanya. Mencoba menyadarkan diri sepenuhnya untuk keluar dari kungkuman alam mimpi. Dahinya berkerut saat menyadari satu hal.

Ruangan tengah telah kosong.

"Di mana Luffy?"

DOK! DOK! DOK!

"IYA, TUNGGU SEBENTAR! Tak sabaran sekali..." Ace hanya merutuk pelan. Segera ia hampiri pintu dan membukanya secepat mungkin. "Ada apa?"

"Ah, maaf? Ini kamar apartemen Monkey D. Luffy? Aku kemari untuk mengantarkan ini." Aokoji, seorang _postman_ pengantar paket dan surat, terlihat berdiri di hadapan Ace dan menyerahkan sebuah amplop besar berwarna cokelat. Ace menautkan alisnya melihat itu.

"Untuk Luffy? Dari siapa?"

"Itu dari Garp-_san_. Mungkin isinya uang untuk pembayaran apartemen. Ia selalu mengirimkan paket itu pada cucunya setiap bulan. Baiklah, aku permisi dulu."

"Oh, begitu. Terima kasih." Dan sang _postman_ itu segera berlalu pergi meninggalkan Ace. Yang ditinggalkan tampak mengerutkan dahi dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya untuk sesaat.

"Sekarang aku harus mencari di mana Luffy..."

Ace lekas melangkah keluar kamar. Benaknya masih menerka-nerka di mana lokasi keberadaan _roommate_-nya. Belum sempat nalarnya memutuskan untuk pergi ke arah mana, sumber suara ribut dari dua orang pemuda sudah menghantam pendengarannya secara tiba-tiba.

"Aku ini _Breakdancer_ top dari Amerika! Masa kau tidak mengenaliku, hah!"

"Gaaahh! Aku tidak tahu siapa kau! Dan aku tak peduli, ne!"

"Tidak bisa begitu! Kau pasti berpura-pura tidak tahu 'kan! Tak ada satupun orang di dunia ini yang tidak mengenal reputasiku! Aku ini Trafalgar Law! TRAFALGAR LAW! _THE DEATH BREAKDANCER!_"

"DAN AKU TAK PEDULI, NEE! SEKARANG, LEPASKAN LENGANKU DAN BIARKAN AKU PERGIIII!"

"Lu-Luffy?" dahi Ace lekas berkerut serius. Sudah jelas suara yang ia dengar itu adalah suara Luffy. Dan kenapa _roommate_-nya itu kedengarannya seperti sedang didesak? Apa dia dalam bahaya? "Luffy! Kau di mana!"

"Aku tak akan melepaskanmu sebelum kau mengakui bahwa kau memang mengenal identitasku!"

"Gaaahhhh! Lepaskan akuuuu!"

'Ah, tepat di sebelah!' Ace mulai siaga. Dengan cepat ia langkahkan kedua kakinya untuk menuju ke sumber suara itu. Dan dugaannya tepat. Suara ribut yang ia dengar semakin bertambah nyaring dan siluet dua orang pemuda kini sudah terlihat dari kejauhan. Mereka berdua tampak berkonfrontasi dengan sengitnya. Meski jarak Ace masih beberapa meter dari tempat kejadian perkara, kedua obsidiannya sudah dapat melihat dengan jelas bahwa ada seorang pria yang sedang menjerat lengan Luffy. Deretan gigi Ace tergertak bersamaan dengan kedua tangannya yang terkepal erat. Amarah menguasai benaknya.

Jika sampai pria itu menyakiti Luffy, Musisi _Black Spade_ itu tak akan segan-segan menghajarnya hingga hancur.

.

.

"Baiklah! Aku akan melepaskanmu, tapi itu jika kau sudah mengaku bahwa kau mengenalku!"

Sungguh, tak pernah seorang Trafalgar Law bersikeras sampai seperti ini. Setelah hampir lima belas menit ia berdebat dengan seorang Monkey D. Luffy, sebuah keinginan mulai terpatri dalam dirinya. Ia sungguh ingin Luffy mengakui eksistensinya sebagai seorang _Breakdancer_ top di era ini. Ia hanya ingin pemuda lugu itu tahu bahwa ia adalah _The Death Breakdancer_! Seorang idola dunia yang dipuja-puja jutaan _fans_! Dan rasa tak terima mulai bangkit di saat Luffy tak memiliki pengetahuan sedikitpun tentangnya. Ini tak bisa dibiarkan.

Tak boleh ada satu orang pun yang tidak mengenal seorang Law!

Bahkan termasuk pemuda lugu macam Luffy sekalipun.

Dan Luffy masih tetap pada pendiriannya. Ia tak tahu apa-apa tentang Law dan ia hanya ingin segera kembali ke kamarnya. Sekarang.

"Gaahhh! Lepaskan akuu! Aku ingin kembali ke kamarku!"

"Akui dulu bahwa aku adalah Trafalgar Law!"

"Aku tidak tahu siapa kau!"

"Sebutkan saja namaku dengan benar kalau begitu!"

"Rafaljar Lew!"

"Salah! Namaku Trafalgar Law!"

"Ca-Clagafar Law?"

"Lawnya sudah benar! Tapi Trafalgarnya masih salah! Sebutkan lagi!"

"Tra-Trafalgar Low?"

"Aaarrgghh! Kenapa sekarang Lawnya yang salah, hah!"

"Gaaahhh! Aku tak bisa menyebutkannya!"

Batas kesabaran Law mulai habis. Ini benar-benar menyusahkan. Ia sudah ikhlas jika memang Luffy tak mengenalinya sebagai _The Death Breakdancer_. Tapi jika menyebutkan namanya saja tidak benar...

Law sungguh tak bisa terima.

Apa susahnya menyebutkan nama? _Toh_, nama yang ia emban tidak terlalu sulit untuk dilafalkan.

Jika begitu, mengapa anak ini... bocah keras kepala yang masih ia jerat lengannya itu tetap saja tak bisa mengucapkan namanya dengan benar?

Namanya saja. Apa sulitnya?

Ia tak akan melepaskan Luffy. Tak ada satu orang pun yang bisa membuat Law sedeterminan ini. Kecuali bocah itu, Monkey D. Luffy, seorang mahasiswa polos yang tak tahu apa-apa tentang Law.

Dan Law akan membuat Luffy _'tahu' _tentangnya. Bagaimanapun caranya.

Karena sang _Breakdancer_ itu telah merasakan hasrat yang tak biasa. Di saat ia menatap Luffy, ia hanya ingin pemuda itu tahu mengenai eksistensinya. Ia hanya ingin Monkey D. Luffy mengakuinya. Hanya Luffy. Bukan orang lain.

Kembali ia layangkan tatapan tajam ke arah Luffy. Lekas ia cengkram kedua lengan mahasiswa itu dan ia pun mempertipis jarak mereka. Mengancamnya. "Kau tak akan bisa lepas dariku sebelum kau mengakuiku, Luffy..."

"Gaahhh! Sudah kubilang, aku tak tahu tentangmu! Lepaskan aku, Pengamen!"

"AKU BUKAN PENGAMEN! AKU _BREAKDANCER_-"

GRAAUUKK!

"AAKKKHHH!" Dan suara jeritan yang begitu melengking termuntahkan instan dari mulut Law di saat Luffy telah menggigit lengan kanannya. Sebuah tindakan ekstrim yang tak terduga sama sekali. _Breakdancer_ itu lekas menikam Luffy dengan tatapan tajam. "Kau!"

"Khhk!" Luffy mengernyit. Law mencengkram dagunya dan memperhatikannya lekat-lekat. _Breakdancer_ itu masih tak mengikis aura intimidasi yang ada di dalam dirinya.

"Kenapa kau menggigitku, hah!"

"Itu karena kau tak mau melepaskanku!"

"Salah sendiri kau tak bisa menyebutkan namaku!"

"Aku memang tak bisa menyebutkannya! Kenapa kau aneh sekali, hah! Cepat lepaskan akuuuu!" Luffy bersungguh-sungguh dengan perkataannya. Pemuda itu masih berusaha keras mengelak Law. Sang _Breakdancer_ terdiam sejenak. Entah kenapa, semakin ia memperhatikan Luffy sedekat ini, mahasiswa _Mugiwara_ itu terlihat semakin...

Manis?

"EHEM!"

Intervensi dari suara _baritone_ itu cukup mengagetkan Law dan juga Luffy. Secara refleks, keduanya mengarahkan pandangan pada pemilik suara berat itu. Tepat di hadapan mereka, telah berdiri seorang Gol D. Ace dengan raut serius. Sungguh, ada beberapa hal yang tak disukai Ace saat ini.

Pertama, saat ia bangun dari tidurnya, ia tak melihat Luffy, dan ia membenci itu.

Kedua, ia sudah terbangun dari tidurnya, tidak melihat Luffy dan malah melihat seorang _postman_ tak jelas yang mengantarkan paket dengan tak sabaran. Ace sungguh membenci itu.

Ketiga, di saat ia menemukan Luffy, ia melihat _roommate_ kesayangannya itu berduaan dengan seorang pria selain dirinya. Ace benar-benar benci melihat itu. Hanya ia yang boleh sedekat itu dengan Luffy. Tak boleh ada orang lain.

Dan terakhir. Apa-apaan pria itu? Kenapa ia menjerat dagu Luffy segala? Jaraknya juga terlalu sempit pula? Kurang ajar. Hanya Ace yang boleh menyentuh dagu pemuda manis itu dan menjeratnya sedekat mungkin. Tak boleh ada yang menyentuh Luffy dengan kontak sedekat itu selain dirinya. Titik.

Dan pada akhirnya, seluruh ketetapan Ace telah dilanggar. Luapan amarah vokalis _band gothic rock_ itu semakin memuncak.

Sesungguhnya, siapa gerangan pria _kampret_ yang menyentuh Luffy-_nya_ seperti ini?

Benar-benar tak ada ampun.

"Ace?" Luffy tampak terbelalak. Air mukanya yang tercengang kini mendadak bertransisi menjadi girang. "ACEEEEE! AKHIRNYA KAU SUDAH BANGUN, NEEE!"

"Ah, iya, Luffy. Aku sudah terbangun-Hei! Ja-Jangan menerjangku-OUFHH!"

"ACEEEEE! Shishishishi!" Ace berusaha mempertahankan diri agar tidak terjatuh ke bawah. _Roommate_-nya yang satu itu mendadak menerjang tubuhnya dan menjeratnya lagi seperti koala. Luffy memeluk tubuh vokalis _Black Spade_ itu lekat-lekat dan menyusupkan parasnya di sela leher Ace. Serpihan rona merah menjalar di paras Ace, implikasi dari kontak mereka yang sedekat itu.

"Lu-Luffy, kau..."

"Ace _bakaaa_! Kenapa kau tadi tertidur, hah! Aku 'kan membutuhkan bantuan untuk mengerjakan tugasku, neee!" Luffy semakin mempererat cengkramannya dan menyandarkan parasnya di bahu Ace. Yang dijeratnya hanya dapat menghela napas, mencoba melingkarkan kedua lengannya untuk menopang tubuh Luffy.

"Narkolepsiku sepertinya kambuh. _Gomen_, Luffy."

"Gaaahhh! Aku benci dengan nakroplesimu, Ace!"

"Narkolepsi. Bukan nakroplesi."

"Ah, terserahlah! Pokoknya, aku membenci itu!" Gemuruh tawa lekas termuntahkan dari mulut Ace saat melihat tingkah Luffy yang seperti itu. Ia pun lekas mengusap helai rambut raven pemuda itu dengan lembut. Luffy hanya tersenyum dengan perlakuan yang diberikan Ace padanya. Dan di tengah masa itu, ada seseorang yang memperhatikan interaksi mereka.

'Orang ini...' Law hanya dapat menyimpan persepsi dalam diam. Di saat ia menyangka bahwa kontaknya dengan Luffy adalah kontak terdekat yang pernah ia lakukan, ternyata ada orang lain yang menerima kontak lebih dekat lagi dari Luffy. Bahkan, orang itu tak perlu bersusah payah menjerat Luffy karena Luffylah yang menjeratnya. Siapa gerangan pria misterius ini? Mereka tampak begitu dekat dan mesra. Apa jangan-jangan, pria yang dipeluk Luffy itu adalah kekasihnya?

Dan lagi... Ace...

Nama itu terdengar familiar di telinga Law. Lekas ia perhatikan kembali sosok pria tegap yang kini sudah terlihat mendekap tubuh Luffy. Pria tegap berambut raven yang mengenakan kemeja hitam tak terkancing dan lengan kirinya sudah terpahat sebuah _tatto_ bertuliskan ASCE dengan huruf S yang di-_cross_. Berlanjut ke paras. Law pun terbelalak seketika saat melihat ketampanan bak seorang Dewa dan tanda-tanda _significant_ seperti bintik-bintik hitam di hamparan pipi pria itu. Ia benar-benar syok.

Tak salah lagi.

Pria tampan bak _Dewa_ yang mendekap Luffy itu adalah...

"Gol D. Ace?"

"Huh? Apa?" Ace dan Luffy tampak terbelalak. Keduanya lekas menatap sosok Law yang tampak tercengang. Ace mengerutkan dahinya. Ternyata pria yang menyebutkan nama aslinya itu juga tak jauh familiar dari jangkauan pengetahuannya.

"Trafalgar Law... _The Death Breakdancer_."

Hening.

Keduanya saling bertatapan dalam diam. Law masih tampak terkejut karena tak menyangka bahwa vokalis dari _band_ besar macam _Black Spade_ bisa terdampar di apartemen umum seperti ini. Dan yang lebih terlihat bingung adalah Luffy. Pemuda itu menatapnya sebelum pada akhirnya, ia melayangkan tatapan serius pada pria yang ia jerat. "Ne, Ace? Ja-Jadi kau sudah mengenal _cagar alam _ini?"

"APAAA? CAGAR ALAM? NAMAKU BUKAN CAGAR ALAM, BOCAH! NAMAKU TRAFALGAR LAW!" Law kembali emosi. Serpihan rona merah menjalar di parasnya berkat tindakan Luffy yang lagi-lagi salah menyebutkan namanya. Ia benar-benar malu. Dan Ace hanya dapat ber-_sweatdrop_.

"Ah, bisa dibilang seperti itu, Luffy. Aku tahu siapa orang ini." Ace hanya dapat bertampang aneh. Pasti Luffy tak mengenali siapa identitas Law yang sebenarnya.

"Ah, sungguh tak kusangka bahwa seorang vokalis dari _band_ besar _Black Spade_, bisa singgah di apartemen ini. Gol D. Ace..."

"Gol D. Ace?" Luffy terbelalak mendengar itu. Kenapa ia memanggil Ace dengan sebutan Gol D. Ace? _Roommate_-nya itu bukan vokalis _Black Spade _'kan? "Ne, kau salah paham, Luw! Ace ini bukan Gol D. Ace! Tapi ia adalah Portgas D. Ace!"

"Portgas?"

"Ah, Luffy? Kenapa kau tidak segera membayar tagihan apartemen pada Dadan-_san_? Aku mendapat kiriman uang dari kakekmu." Ace lekas memberikan amplop yang ia terima dari Aokoji tadi kepada Luffy. Meski rasa skeptis masih hinggap di benak Luffy, namun pemuda itu mengangguk dan lalu membawa amplop itu untuk ia berikan kepada Dadan.

Tak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk mendapati sebuah siluet dimana Ace dan Law tampak berdua tanpa Luffy.

"Portgas?" Law benar-benar mengernyutkan dahinya. Ia benar-benar bingung. Sudah jelas-jelas pria yang dijerat Luffy ini adalah Gol D. Ace dan kenapa anak itu malah menyebutnya sebagai Portgas D. Ace? Sungguh ada yang tak beres di sini. Dinding kecurigaan semakin terbangun dalam diri Law.

Dan Ace hanya terdiam melihat itu. Ia yakin bahwa Law pasti curiga dengannya. Dan ia pun berusaha mencoba tenang saat Law menyebutkan nama aslinya tadi. Jika ia gelagapan, justru malah Luffylah yang curiga padanya. Luffy tak akan semudah itu percaya bahwa ia adalah vokalis _Black Spade_. "Kenapa seorang _Breakdancer_ top sepertimu bisa ada di sini, Law?"

"Ah, kau sendiri? kenapa_ Rockstar _legendaris sepertimu bisa ada di tempat umum seperti ini?" begitu sengit. Kecurigaan semakin terpatri pada benak keduanya. Sejenak jeda keheningan kembali terjadi. Dan pada akhirnya, Ace memutuskan untuk memecahnya terlebih dahulu.

"Aku singgah di sini karena _Black Spade_ akan mengadakan konser di kota ini beberapa minggu lagi."

"Ah, iya juga. aku juga mendengar bahwa _band_-mu akan mengadakan konser di _East Blue_. Kenapa aku bisa lupa ya?" Law menepuk keningnya dan menggeleng miris. Ia pun kembali menatap Ace. "Aku kemari hanya untuk berlibur. Dan lagi, ada seorang _event organizer_ yang akan menyewaku untuk _show _di tempat ini juga."

"Oh, kebetulan sekali. Kita mengadakan pertunjukan di tempat yang sama." Nada skeptis masih saja tak luntur dari perkataan Ace. Law tampak menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan malas. Sebuah topik pembicaraan yang baru kembali terlontar dari mulutnya.

"Ah, iya. Aku sungguh penasaran. Siapa bocah tadi? Apa bocah tadi adalah kekasihmu? Sungguh tak kusangka bahwa kau diam-diam telah menjalin hubungan dengan seorang mahasiswa."

"_Na-Nani_?" Ace benar-benar tak menduga sama sekali dengan justifikasi Law barusan. Parasnya kembali merona merah dan ia pun memalingkan pandangan ke samping. "Ia bukan kekasihku. Luffy hanyalah _roommate_-ku."

"_Roommate_?" sebelah alis Law terangkat. Hubungan sedekat dan semesra itu pasti ada apa-apanya. Ia sungguh tak percaya jika keduanya hanya menjalin hubungan sebatas _roommate_. Semua ini benar-benar semakin mencurigakan. Dalam diam, ia memutuskan untuk menyelidiki ini nantinya. Untuk sekarang... "Ah, kukira ia kekasihmu, Ace. Kalian benar-benar tampak mesra sekali."

"Tidak ada apa-apa di antara kami. Perangai dan tabiat Luffy memang seperti itu." Ace mencoba untuk tenang. Ia tak ingin Law semakin bertambah curiga. _Breakdancer_ itu lekas menaikkan pundaknya dan berbalik membelakangi Ace.

"Baiklah jika begitu. Aku sungguh lega karena ada seorang publik figur yang juga singgah di apartemen ini selain diriku. Setidaknya, apartemen ini tidak terlalu parah. Kamarku ada di nomor 127. Sepertinya kau singgah tepat di sebelahku ya? Lagi-lagi sebuah kebetulan. Hehehe..." Ace sungguh tak menyukai seringai yang tergambar di paras Law. Seringai itu benar-benar terlihat begitu ambigu. _Breakdancer_ itupun tampak bergegas membuka pintu kamarnya. Sebelum ia masuk, mulutnya kembali menggemakan satu hal.

"Sungguh sebuah kebanggaan untukku karena bisa bertemu dengan vokalis legendaris sepertimu, Ace. Dan perlu kau tahu. Kau benar-benar sangat beruntung karena bisa mendapatkan _roommate_... semanis dia."

"Apa?"

Selesai.

Law hanya tersenyum dan lekas masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Sesaat setelah pintunya tertutup, Ace pun terbelalak dan terdiam sejenak. Sedikit syok dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar. Apa maksud dari perkataan Law tadi? Kenapa ia mengatakan bahwa Luffy... manis?

Tangan musisi _Black Spade_ itupun terkepal dengan eratnya. Rasa tak terima mulai lahir tatkala satu konklusi muncul di benaknya.

'Apakah Law... menyukai Luffy?'

...

Ini sungguh tak bisa dibiarkan.

* * *

"YA-YA TUHAN! ADA DIVA HANCOCK DI APARTEMEN INI! KYAAAA! NONA HANCOCK! AKU _FANS_MUUUUU!"

"HANCOOOOOOCK! GYAAAAAA!"

"BOA HANCOCK! _YOU'RE THE BEST DIVA IN THE WORLD_!"

"KYAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Tolong, segera menyingkir dari jalan kami! Nona Hancock tidak ingin melayani permintaan _fans_ saat ini. HARAP MENYINGKIR!" Kerumunan orang-orang kini sudah tampak menyerbu pintu _lift_ di lantai sepuluh. Beberapa _bodyguard_ bertubuh kekar sudah tampak menjaga ketat figur seorang wanita. Seorang wanita dengan kecantikan bak dewi kayangan yang tidak lain adalah seorang diva dunia, Boa Hancock. Wanita itu dikenal dengan suara merdunya. Untaian suara semerdu santuari dengan kombinasi perwujudan cantik yang tak tertandingi. Ia mendapatkan peringkat kedua sebagai seorang idola dunia dengan _fans_ terbanyak setelah _Black Spade_. Popularitasnya sungguh tak dapat dianggap remeh.

"HANCOOOOCK-_SAAAAN! AISHITERUUUU!_"

"HANCOCK-_SAMA_ MANIIIIS SEKALIII!"

"SEKSEEEHHH!"

"GRAAAAHHHH! SUDAH DIAAAM! MENYINGKIIIRR SEMUANYAAAA!" Kini, giliran Dadan yang memberi peringatan. Wanita pemilik apartemen yang satu itu sudah tampak membawa sebuah gergaji di tangan kanannya. Semua penghuni apartemen lekas membisu dengan tampang horor. Dadan menghela napasnya dan lalu melirik ke arah sang idola. "Maafkan atas ketidaknyamanan ini, Nona Hancock."

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, Dadan-_san_. Ini sudah menjadi konsekuensiku." Hancock melayangkan senyum tipis. Segenap _fans_ yang melihat itu hanya dapat menjerit dan terbutakan oleh kemanisan sang Diva. Beberapa _bodyguard_ bertampang aneh melihat fenomena _lebay_ itu.

"Baiklah, sebaiknya kau segera kuantarkan ke kamarmu, Nona Hancock. Ikuti aku. Kamarmu ada di nomor 130."

"130? I-ITU 'KAN DI DEKAT KAMARKU? KYAAAAAA! KAMARKU DI DEKAT KAMAR HANCOCK-_SAAAN_!"

"AKU JUGA! KAMARKU JUGA DEKAT DENGAN HANCOCK!"

"TEDAAAAAKKKSSS! KAMARKU TERLAMPAU JAUH DENGAN BELIAU! HUWAAAAA! MAMAAAAA!"

"KENAPA KAU TIDAK SINGGAH DI LANTAI LIMA SAJA, HANCOCK-_SAN_!"

"MENGINAPLAH DI KAMARKU SAJA, HANCOCK-_HIMEEEEEEEE_!"

Suara ricuh sudah kembali terdengar membahana di penjuru lorong apartemen. Lipatan sewot semakin terbentuk di kening Dadan. "AKU BILANG, DIAAAAM SEMUAAANYAAA! KALAU KALIAN RIBUT, NONA HANCOCK TAK AKAN MAU SINGGAH DI SINI!"

Dan peringatan mutlak itu sungguh sukses untuk menuai keheningan.

Tak akan ada yang rela jika diva dunia berlalu pergi begitu saja dari apartemen _Beauty Dadan_, bukan? Mereka pun pada akhirnya melanjutkan perjalanan menuju ke kamar 130. Perona, salah seorang manajer Hancock, mulai berbisik di telinga artis yang ia tangani itu.

"Apa ini merupakan keputusan yang bijak, Hancock? Kenapa kau memilih apartemen umum seperti ini untuk disinggahi? Kenapa kau tidak singgah saja di hotel bintang lima atau tempat dengan pengamanan yang lebih terjaga lainnya?" Perona benar-benar tak mengerti dengan pemikiran Hancock. Sang diva hanya tersenyum dan menatap lurus ke depan dengan determinasi tinggi.

"Aku memiliki firasat, Perona. Bahwa aku akan menemui seorang _'pangeran' _yang akan membuatku sadar akan arti kebebasan di tempat ini."

"Pangeran?" dahi Perona berkerut heran. Yang ditanya hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Benar. Di mimpiku, meski aku tak bisa melihat parasnya dengan jelas, namun aku bisa merasakan bahwa ia tersenyum lembut padaku. Ada aura kepolosan dan kesucian yang menyelubungi dirinya. Ia benar-benar suci. Bagai entitas putih serapuh kapas yang tak memiliki setitikpun dosa." Hancock tampak tenggelam dalam fantasinya. Sebulir keringat mengalir di samping kening Perona.

"Aku benar-benar ragu dengan hal ini, Hancock-"

"DADAAAAN-_SAAAAN_! AKU INGIN MEMBAYAR TAGIHAN APARTEMEEEEEN!"

"Huh?" sebuah suara cempreng yang begitu khas sungguh sukses mengagetkan segenap orang yang mendengarnya. Seluruh pandangan mata kini tertuju pada sesosok figur pemuda yang tengah berlari dengan gesit dan begitu energetik dari ujung lorong apartemen. Pemuda itu berlari ke arah Dadan dan ia tak menyadari bahwa tepat di hadapan Dadan, masih berdiri seorang diva dunia yang tampak terperangah menatapnya. Dadan terbelalak dengan tampang horor..

"LUFFY! HATI-HATI! DI DEPANMU ADA NONA HANCO-"

"APAAAA? OUUFFHHH-"

"KYAAA-"

BRUUUUKKKK!

"Ya ampun!" Segenap saksi mata terperanjat. Insiden itu terjadi begitu cepat. Hanya dalam hitungan detik, Monkey D. Luffy sudah tampak menabrak sosok Boa Hancock hingga terjatuh ke bawah. Semua orang menganga. Dan Luffy tak sadar jika ia sudah mendarat tepat di atas tubuh sang diva.

"Ouufhh... _Go-Gomen_, kau tidak apa-apa, ne?"

"Uhh... A-Aku tidak apa-apa-" Hancock tampak terperangah di saat ia menerima uluran tangan dari Luffy. Pemuda itu menyengir padanya dengan begitu riangnya. Hancock terpaku. Matanya terus memperhatikan gerak gerik Luffy yang tengah memberikan sebuah amplop cokelat kepada Dadan.

"Ini uang dari _Jii-chan_. Tagihanku bulan ini lunas 'kan, ne?"

"Ah, i-iya." Dadan benar-benar terlihat bingung. Masih syok dengan insiden tabrakan yang ia lihat. Luffy menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan cengiran yang tak jua luntur dari paras lugunya.

"Baiklah, aku akan kembali ke kamarku. _Jaa, nee_~" dan mahasiswa _Mugiwara_ itu kembali berlari ke arah yang berlawanan. Hancock terlihat mematung dengan pandangan matanya yang tak sanggup berpaling dari sosok Luffy. Perona mulai menautkan kedua alisnya.

"Hancock? Apa kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Anak itu..."

"Hah?"

"Siapa dia? Siapa nama anak itu?" Hancock melontarkan tanya dengan tegas tanpa sedikitpun memalingkan pandangan dari arah Luffy berlari. Dadan mulai menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan ragu-ragu.

"Dia Monkey D. Luffy. Penghuni kamar nomor 126."

"Monkey D. Luffy?" air muka Hancock mengalami transisi yang cukup drastis. Sebuah senyum terlukis perlahan bersamaan dengan serpihan kekaguman yang mulai tergambar jelas di paras cantiknya. Ia sungguh yakin.

"Anak itu... adalah pangeran mimpi yang selama ini kucari-cari!"

_"NANIIIII!"_

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N: **Yup~ Dalam satu _chapter_, kau sudah dapat dua rival, Ace! Selamat ya! xD #Keprok2 #DiBogem

Ace: ==; #Sigh

Sengoku: DAN CHAPTER KEMARIN ITU APA-APAAN, HAH! MASA GUE DIJADIIN SATPAM! WTF!

Aokoji: GUE DIJADIIN SEORANG PAK POS DI CHAPTER INI! WADEPAKLAH! TAT #OOC

Author: #Grins #Kaboer!

Ace: Udahlah. Langsung aja masuk di balasan review.

Aokoji: Kali ini review datang dari **KayTo Crystal**! Lama tak jumpa Kay! Panggil aja Vie-chan. Asal jangan Ero-chan =="

Law: Iya, nih. Kenapa gue dijadiin tempramen begini? =="

Bakura: Terima aja. Loe reinkarnasi gue di fic ini.

Law: Lha? o_o"

Ace: Arigato ya reviewnya! Berikutnya dari **domi**! Sumpah tuh, kemajuan ZoSan bikin gue iri! Gue gak bisa cipok2 ria ama Luffy kalau begini caranya!

ZoSan + Luffy : #Sweatdrop

Law + Hancock: Saatnya kami mengusik D-cest~ Muahahahaha!

AceLu: #Horor! Thanks ya reviewnya!

Sengoku: Berikutnya dari **Micon**! Hahaha! Kayaknya sebuah kenyataan bahwa Viero dan Messiah adalah orang yang sama sepertinya bisa mengguncang dunia #Lebeh

Aokoji: Jelas bedalah. Waktu pennamenya masih Messiah. Nih author umurnya masih 17 tahunan jadi bahasanya rada gaul dan bebas. Sekarang udah dua tahun berlalu, banyak peningkatan dalam diksi dan sebagainya. Umur juga hampir kepala dua tuh.

Author: #Nyengir!

Ace: Dan fic YGOnya... entahlah. Klo dia dapet wangsit, mungkin dia bakal balik ke sana. Arigato reviewnya~

Sengoku: Lalu ada **Vii no Kitsune**! coba cari di google, ketik aja Trafalgar Law. Pasti muncul deh gambar-gambar dia.

Ace: Sabar ya. Kissing sceneku dengan Luffy beneran masih lama deh. Ada dua penganggu muncul #NangisOOC

Law + Hancock: #Grins!

Aokoji: Dan untuk **Demon D. Dino**! Law muncul buat jadi parasit(?)

Law: Diksi loe kejem amat, Aokoji =="

Sengoku: Dan ada review yang sifatnya T-E-R-L-A-L-U #AlaRomaIrama yakni **Felix D. Bender**! Woi! Biasa aja kalee! Gue jadi satpam! Gak ada yang lucu tahu, gak! Roaaarrrr! #Esmosi

All: #Horor ngeliat Sengoku

ZoSan: Sumpah, nih anak kayak kebakaran jenggot banget. Inget chapter, woi! Chapter masih sedikit begini udah minta konflik tajem! Sabar donk! Nikmatin dulu alur santai ini~

Hancock: Itu apa deh, pegang-pegang saya! Luuuuffy! DX

Ivankov: Felix-boy NAKAL YA! UDAH BERANI SELINGKUHIN GUEEEE! TAT #Ngejar Felix

Ace: Berikutnya dari **Hatakari Hitaraku**! Wah, makasih banget udah review di beberapa chapter! Saya emang keren! Wuahahahaha!

Luffy: ==" Aceeee...

Aokoji: Author akan berusaha untuk updet secepat mungkin. Lalu berikutnya dari **Arale L Ryuuzaki**! Kissing scenenya AceLu masih lama! Muahahaha!

AceLu: Nasib jadi pair utama pasti banyak cobaan orz

Sengoku: Thanks ya reviewnya! Berikutnya dari **N.h**! Sabar ya! Kelak AceLu pasti jadian kok! Nasib jadi pair utama, cobaannya pasti bejibun!

Ace: Lalu ada **Pearl Victory**! Yup! Law bakalan jadi saingan gue tuh. Damn...

Law: Loe kok sewot banget sih Ace?

Ace: Lha, elo muncul di saat gue belum jadiin ama Luffy!

Law: Salahkan author =="

Aokoji: Lalu ada **Uchiha 'Haruhi' Gaje**! buset nih anak ngebet banget ama lemon? Ratednya T mbak! =_="

Ace: #Berdoa dalem hati semoga ratenya naik

Luffy: ACEEEEEE!

Yami: #NangisOOC gue SEME SEJATIII!

Pegasus: Kenapa gue masih dicap banci sih? #NangisDarah

Sengoku: Lalu ada **lunaryu **yang ngetawain turunnya pangkat gue sebagai satpam #NangisOOC. WOI! THOR! LOE ADA DENDAM APA SIH AMA GUE? KENAPA GUE DIJADIIN SATPAM, HAH!

Aokoji: GUE JUGA DIJADIIN SEBAGAI PENGANTAR SURAT! TAT

Author: #Nyengir Watados #Kaboer

Law: Aku yang keren ini disangka pengamen! #Pundung

Ace: Masih mendinglah. Gue malah dikira gigolo ama Garp =="

Luffy: Arigato reviewnya, lunaryu-san! ^^

Aokoji: Berikutnya dari **Yuna Claire Vessalius Kusanagi**! Suka ama scene fanservis? Tenang, kayaknya chapter depan ada fanservisnya AceLu. Meski bukan kissu di mulut.

Ace: GUE PENGEN NGEKISSU LUFFY DI MULUUUUTTT! KAPAN SCENE ITU ADA, THOR!

Luffy: ==" _Nii-chan gila..._

Sengoku: Namikazecestnya bakal dilanjutin bulan Juli. Sabar ya~ Hehehehe... Berikutnya dari **sabishii no kitsune**!

Aokoji: Konfliknya belum muncul. Karena nih fic panjang, jadi alurnya masih nyenengin dulu. Untuk saat ini.

ZoSan: Klo pertanyaan itu akan terjawab dengan sendirinya~

Ace: Black Spade akan konser 3 minggu lagi. Dan di saat aku konser, di saat itulah fic ini mendekati kata 'the end'. Arigato reviewnya~

Aokoji: Berikutnya ada **Kim D. Meiko**! Gila! Habis Sengoku dijadiin satpam, giliran gua yang jadi postman pengantar surat! #NangisDarah

Marco: Sumpah, nickname gue parah semua #NasibNgenes

Ace: Ayo, jayakan KISS ROUGH! KISS ROUGH! KISS- #Dibekep

Author: Dikau jangan nyebarin spoiler, Ace =="

Luffy: #Blush! Kenapa mulai banyak yang minta scene lemon ya, ne? O/ / /o

Sengoku: Arigato reviewnya! Berikutnya dari **Fi suki suki**!

AceLu: Nasib jadi pair utama. Pasti lama deh berkembangnya #Nangis

ZoSan: Sabar ya... #Elus2AceLu Arigato reviewnya!

Aokoji: Lalu ada **VhiELiks S.N**! Kissu scene untuk AceLu masih lama! Sabar yaaa!

Sengoku: Yup! Nih author adalah mantan author YGO dua tahun yang lalu. Arigato reviewnya~

Ace: Next! **Sanjiro Key**! Jika ada orang yang berani ngehajar Luffy, udah kuhiken ampe gosong tuh kumpulan massa!

All: Posesif Ace ==" sereeemm...

Law: Iya. Gue kayaknya jadi reinkarnasi Bakura deh =="

Bakura: Law tralala? Ahahahaa!

Law: KAGAK USAH PAKE TRALALA KNPA SIH? #OOC

Author: Saya kocak? Arigato~ #Grins

Sengoku: Terakhir dari **Muthiamomogi**! Sabar, nak. Satu chapter jatahnya 5 ribu word. Klo isinya ZoSan semua bakalan makin lambat aja nih fic alurnya =="

Author: #Mendadak kabur saat ngelihat tulisan 'sequel Mute'

Aokoji: Arigato reviewnya!

Ace: _See you all in the next chapter. Don't forget to __**REVIEW! **__#Grins_


	14. Golden Secrets

**A/N: **Ada _scene_ Fanservis AceLu~ Yang rekues ZoSan sabar ya. Berhubung ZoSan cuman _slight_ alias selingan, _scene_-nya gak bakal sebanyak AceLu yang jadi _pair_ utama di _fic_ ini. Saya akan kasih keterangan di A/N. Jadi kalau ada _scene_ ZoSan bakal lebih mudah tahunya. Untuk sekarang, ada AceLu. Ada ZoSan juga tapi _part_-nya bersambung di _next chapter_.

So, konklusi dari _chapter_ ini: AceLu 65% dan ZoSan 35% bersambung di _chapter _depan. _Enjoy_~

* * *

**One Piece © Eiichiro Oda**

**Undercover Rockstar © Viero D. Eclipse**

**Pairing: Ace x Luffy (AceLu), Slight Zoro x Sanji (ZoSan)**

**Genre: Romance/Humor/Drama**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: AU, Shounen Ai (BoyxBoy Love!)**

**Don't like? Don't read!**

* * *

**-Chapter 13-**

**Golden Secrets**

.

Terkadang, kadar harga dari sekuntum rahasia... bisa sebanding dengan tumpukan emas.

.

* * *

Petang hari. Apartemen _Beauty Dadan_

Kamar 126.

Diam.

Dan berpikir.

.

.

Rentetan realita itu sudah tampak mengguyur seorang Gol D. Ace. Saat ini, musisi _Black Spade_ itu sudah terduduk di hamparan kursi sofa. Semenjak ia berkonfrontasi dengan Law, hampir tak ada untaian kalimat yang menggema dari mulutnya. Nalarnya tetap teguh dan mengabdi dalam tahta diam. Sejurus spekulasi terus saja menghantui labirin persepsinya. Ia benar-benar berpikir keras dan bahkan... sesekali memiliki prasangka dengan kebenaran yang tak pasti.

'Apa Law menyukai Luffy?'

Kalimat itu terus mendengung. Sungguh bagaikan racun yang membuat kegundahan terlahir dalam benak Ace. Ia benar-benar begitu gundah. Bagaimana tidak? Hubungannya dengan Luffy saat ini masih tak jelas arahnya. Dan orang baru pun telah muncul dengan potensi untuk mencerai-beraikan hubungan mereka. Ini sungguh buruk. Ace tak akan tahan jika melihat Luffy tertarik pada orang selain dirinya. Ia tak akan terima. Ia sungguh-sungguh mencintai Luffy. Dan melihat Luffy bersama dengan orang lain sungguh membuat jeruji hati Ace seakan terbakar.

Ia sungguh tak rela.

Ia sungguh tak rela jika Luffy menjadi milik orang lain.

Ace tak akan bisa bertahan jika kedua obsidian lebar itu tak lagi menatapnya. Ia tak akan bisa bertahan jika senyum dan cengiran riang itu tak tertuju padanya lagi. Ia tak akan bisa bertahan jika namanya tak lagi digemakan oleh suara cempreng yang begitu khas itu. Dan ia tak akan bisa bertahan...

Jika Luffy menjauh darinya.

Akan ada ratusan belati kehampaan yang akan menusuk dirinya jika hal itu terjadi. Semenjak awal ia bertemu Luffy, pemuda itu sudah seperti pelita dalam dingin dan gelapnya ego seorang Gol D. Ace.

Portgas.

Nama dari sang ibu. Sebuah nama yang menjadi preferensinya. Nama itu bagai sebuah revolusi bagi Ace dalam menjadi dirinya sendiri. Nama itu semakin nyata memberi perubahan dalam hidupnya tatkala seorang pemuda lugu seperti Luffy juga turut berada di sisinya. Ace akan menjadi Portgas di saat bersama Luffy. Dan Portgas merupakan jati dirinya yang sesungguhnya. Dan jika Luffy tidak menyertainya lagi, nama Portgas itu akan gugur dan ia pasti kembali terjerembab dalam dinginnya sisi seorang Gol D. Ace.

Ia akan kembali kehilangan jati dirinya jika tidak bersama Luffy.

Ia... akan kembali masuk dalam dimensi kepalsuan belaka.

Ia akan menjadi orang yang begitu hampa. Dingin. Tiada memiliki secercah kehangatan apapun. Tiada memiliki cinta. Tak berperasaan. Mati.

Hanya Luffy yang dapat membuatnya hidup. Bukan orang lain.

Ia tak akan mau melepaskan Luffy begitu saja.

Tak akan pernah.

"Ace? Apa kau mendengarku? Bagaimana menurutmu? Apa sebaiknya aku menjawab seperti ini?"

"..."

"ACEE!"

"Eh? Iya, apa katamu barusan?"

"Jadi kau tidak mendengarkanku, nee!" Luffy mulai cemberut. _Roommate_-nya itu sudah tampak bingung kehilangan arah. Ia menghela napas pasrah. Terkadang, ia ragu apakah Ace benar-benar lebih pintar dari kelihatannya. "Aku tadi ingin memastikan, Ace. Apakah sebaiknya aku menjawab seperti ini?"

Kedua obsidian Ace kini sudah kembali dihadapkan dengan runtutan _teks_ yang tertera di buku tugas Luffy. Ia bertopang dagu untuk sesaat dan pada akhirnya ia mengangguk. "Ya. Jawaban yang kau tulis ini sudah tepat. Potensinya akan lebih maksimal jika dialokasikan pada aspek ini."

"Shishishishi! Baguslah! Dengan begini, tugasku selesai, ne!" Luffy cepat-cepat menulis jawabannya dan segera membereskan buku tugasnya. Ia tak menyadari bahwa sedari tadi, Ace tak menafikkan pandangan sedikitpun dari sosoknya.

"Luffy."

"Ne? Ada apa, Ace?"

"Bisa aku bertanya satu hal padamu?" Ace tampak serius. Luffy menautkan kedua alisnya melihat itu.

"Kau ingin tanya apa, Ace?"

"Bagaimana kau bisa bertemu dengan Law tadi?" sebuah pertanyaan bernada interogasi. Ace tak main-main dengan ucapannya. Kedua obsidiannya menatap Luffy lekat dengan hawa keseriusan yang mencekam. Yang ditanya terdiam sejenak sebelum pada akhirnya, ia mengguratkan jawaban yang diinginkan Ace.

"Tadi dia menyalakan musik yang begitu keras. Aku benar-benar terganggu dengan hal itu. Pada awalnya, kupikir dia sedang mengamen, Ace. Tapi ternyata, aku malah dipaksa untuk mengakuinya sebagai _breakdancer_. Padahal aku tak kenal dengannya. Dia benar-benar aneh." Luffy memasang tampang kusut. Sebulir keringat mengalir di samping kening Ace dengan penjelasan itu.

"Ah, mengamen ya?" Ace bertampang aneh untuk sesaat. Sungguh tak mengejutkan memang, jika Luffy tak mengenali Law sebagai publik figur. Ia sendiri saja sempat dikira sebagai sales panci. Sepertinya keluarga Monkey D. memang tak terlalu tertarik dengan selebriti. "Ia tak menyakitimu 'kan, Luffy?"

"Eh?" sebelah alis Luffy terangkat. "Tidak, Ace. Aku baik-baik saja, ne. Ia memang sempat menjerat lenganku tapi ia tak berbuat macam-macam setelah itu."

"Oh, baguslah. Jika ia berani macam-macam denganmu, aku pasti akan menghajarnya hingga babak belur." Musisi _Black Spade_ itu lekas menyibakkan pandangan ke samping. Raut ketusnya tak akan semudah itu bisa diabaikan oleh Luffy.

"Kau kenapa, Ace? Semenjak kau bertemu dengan cagar-apalah itu namanya, kau terlihat sedikit kesal? Ada apa? Dan lagi, kenapa kau bisa kenal dengannya, ne?" kini, balik Luffy yang tampak menginterogasi. Ace hanya menghela napas dan menjawab seperlunya saja.

"Seperti yang ia katakan, Luffy. Ia adalah seorang _breakdancer_ yang cukup terkenal di Amerika. Aku tahu dia lewat TV. Bukan mengenalnya secara personal."

"Oh, begitu..." Luffy tampak mengangguk paham. Dan Ace kembali menikamnya dengan pandangan serius.

"Sebaiknya kau jangan terlalu dekat-dekat dengannya, Luffy. Percayalah padaku. Ia merupakan tipe orang yang sangat licik."

"Ne? Licik? Apa dia orang jahat?"

"Ah, bukan. Ia bukan orang jahat. Hanya saja sedikit licik. Dan lagi..." Ace memalingkan pandangannya lagi. Rautnya terlihat sedikit sendu.

"Dan lagi apa, Ace?" Luffy menautkan alisnya. Kenapa Ace tampak ragu melanjutkan penjelasannya? Ini benar-benar membingungkan. Lekaslah ia menikam musisi _Black Spade_ itu dengan pandangan serius dan menuntut sebuah pencerahan yang pasti. "Dan lagi apa?"

"Dan lagi... aku tak suka melihatmu bersama dengan orang lain. Selain... _aku_."

...

Hening.

Ace tahu bahwa permintaannya itu kedengarannya sedikit egois. Ia tak memiliki hak untuk melarang Luffy berhubungan dengan siapapun. Mereka bukan sepasang kekasih. Status mereka menggantung dan belum jelas. Ia juga tak berhak memaksakan perasaannya itu pada _roommate_-nya.

Namun, apa daya? Ace hanyalah orang biasa.

Ia hanya orang biasa yang sudah terpuruk dalam rasa cinta yang begitu dalam.

Rasanya sakit.

Rasanya sakit jika rasa cinta itu semakin besar dan di saat yang sama... ia masihlah belum dapat memiliki Luffy.

Ia benar-benar sudah _terlalu mencintai _mahasiswa _Mugiwara_ itu.

Dan salahkah?

Salahkah jika kali ini saja...

Ia berharap bahwa permohonan hatinya didengar?

Luffy tampak terdiam dengan hal itu. Secara perlahan, nalarnya memerintahkan kedua kakinya untuk berjalan menghampiri Ace. Musisi _Black Spade_ itu masih membisu dan tak bergeming dari kursi sofanya. Ia tertunduk. Tak menyadari bahwa orang yang ia cintai sudah naik ke atas pangkuannya dan melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Ace.

"Aku juga... hanya ingin bersama dengan Ace saja."

"Hah?" kedua obsidian Ace membelalak syok di saat ia sadar akan posisi. Luffy sudah berada di pangkuannya dan mulai menyandarkan diri di dadanya. "Lu-Luffy..."

"Aku hanya ingin Ace. Bukan orang lain."

Sebuah pengakuan yang begitu mengejutkan. Ace seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar. Luffy semakin memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat. Seakan-akan pemuda itu menginginkan kontak terdekat yang pernah ada. Kontak terdekat yang tak pernah ia lakukan dengan siapapun. Kecuali Ace.

Dan Ace kembali tercekat. Ia tak mampu menguntai kata untuk sesaat. Debaran jantung mereka kini bersaing, memperebutkan gelar juara tentang jantung siapa yang berdetaknya lebih cepat. Mereka sama-sama merasakan hasrat itu. Sebuah hasrat untuk menyayangi. Sebuah hasrat untuk mencintai. Dan bahkan...

Sebuah hasrat untuk saling... memiliki.

Sekujur tubuh musisi _Black Spade_ itu tampak gemetar. Begidik. Ia berusaha menahan gejolak intuisinya itu secara mati-matian. Ia harus mengendalikan diri. Ia harus memperjuangkan logikanya. Sungguh belum saatnya...

Belum saatnya ia menyentuh Luffy... seperti _itu_.

"Ace..."

"Hnn?"

"Malam ini..." Luffy melonggarkan jeratan tangannya dan ditatapnya _roommate_-nya itu lekat-lekat. "Malam ini kau jangan tidur di sofa. Tidurlah bersamaku di kamar. Ya, Ace?"

...

Hening.

Tidur sekamar? Bersama?

"Maksudmu aku tidur di lantai, begitu?"

"Ne, tidak, Ace! Kau akan tidur bersamaku di atas ranjang! Kau mau 'kan, Ace? Iya, kan?"

...

Hening. Tak ada respon.

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

Tiga detik.

...

"HAAAAAAAHHH?"

_Jedddaaaaar!_

Dalam detik ketiga, jeritan syok Ace menggema dengan hebatnya. Kepalanya seakan dirajam oleh puluhan buah durian saat mendengar ucapan Luffy. _Roommate_-nya itu telah mengajaknya untuk tidur sekamar? Luffy mengajaknya tidur SERANJANG BERDUA?

...

_WHAT THE BLOODY HELL?_

"Ne, Ace? Kenapa kau kaget begitu? Kau mau 'kan-ehhh!" Luffy terperanjat. Vokalis _Black Spade_ itu mendadak menjerat kedua lengannya dengan erat. Ace melotot selebar-lebarnya.

"Kau bercanda 'kan, Luffy? Katakan bahwa kau sedang bercan-"

"Eh? Bercanda? Aku tidak bercanda, Ace! Aku serius! Aku ingin tidur bersamamu!"

_"NANI!" _Ace beraut horor. Ada angin apa yang menebas nalar Luffy sampai-sampai ia bisa meminta hal seperti itu? Paras Ace memerah seketika. Kalimat _'tidur bersama' _memiliki arti yang cukup ambigu. Bisa hanya sekedar tidur bersama di satu ranjang. Atau... _tidur_ yang _'lain'_nya.

Baiklah...

Ace mencoba mengutamakan logikanya. Pemuda sepolos Luffy pasti tidak akan memintanya tidur dalam artian yang lain. Anak itu hanya menginginkannya untuk sekedar tidur di ranjangnya. Hanya itu dan tak lebih. Tapi tetap saja membayangkan keambiguan Luffy membuat Ace jantungan. Parasnya memanas. Masih merah tentu saja. Dan debaran jantungnya berpacu semakin cepat melebihi orang normal pada umumnya.

"Aceee..."

GLEK!

Ace menelan ludahnya. Luffy sudah menatapnya penuh harap, menunggu jawaban. Ia meremas kain kemeja Ace dan mengguncangkannya. Tidak. Ace tak bisa menerima tawaran Luffy. Karena ia yakin bahwa ia tak akan bisa menahan diri lebih lama lagi. Ia akan lepas kendali jika berada sedekat itu dengan _roommate_-nya. Dan dampaknya...

Akan sangat _fatal_.

"Ah, Luffy... ma-maaf, aku tak bisa menerima tawaran ini. Se-Sebaiknya aku tidur di sofa saja-"

"_Nani_? Kenapa, Ace? Kenapa kau tak mau tidur sekamar bersamaku, ne?" Luffy membutuhkan penjelasan. Ia tak menyangka bahwa Ace akan menolak ini. Helaan napas telah dilakukan sejenak oleh musisi _Black Spade _itu. Sebagai wujud penenangan diri.

"Kenapa Ace?"

"Itu karena... aku... ya aku tak bisa, Luffy!"

"Kenapa tidak bisa? Kenapa kau tak mau tidur denganku, Ace? Apa kau tak menyukaiku!" Nada Luffy semakin meninggi. Skeptis. Ia membutuhkan alasan yang logis. Dan Ace hanya dapat memijat keningnya.

Kenapa Luffy selalu saja keras kepala?

"Bukan begitu!"

"Lalu karena apa, Ace?"

"Karena... ah, pokoknya aku tak bisa, Luffy!"

"Tapi kau tak bisa karena apa!"

"Tak bisa ya tak bisa! Kenapa kau memaksa seperti ini, Luffy! Kenapa kau ingin kita tidur seranjang, hah!" Kini balik Ace yang mulai skeptis. Luffy hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan determinasi.

"Aku memintamu untuk tidur sekamar denganku karena..."

...

...

"... aku ingin dekat dengan Ace."

"A-Apa?"

Pernyataan itu sungguh bagaikan sebuah tamparan keras untuk Ace. Luffy benar-benar tulus dengan permintaannya. Ia tak memiliki motif lain. "Aku ingin lebih dekat lagi dengan Ace! Apakah itu salah, ne?"

"Luffy..."

Tidak. Permintaan tulus itu tidaklah salah. Intuisi Ace seakan terenyuh mendengar itu. Luffy tampak menunduk. Rautnya terlukis dengan bias kemurungan. Mereka terdiam sejenak untuk berpikir. Semua ini terjadi karena hasrat mereka. Dan sebuah konsekuensi jika rasa itu membesar. Maka, keinginan untuk semakin dekat juga turut membesar pula. Kedua obsidian Ace kembali terpatri pada sosok Luffy. Tak membutuhkan waktu lama baginya...

Untuk segera kembali menarik Luffy ke dalam dekapannya.

"Ace..."

"Dengar, Luffy. Maaf jika aku menolak permintaanmu. Bukan berarti aku tak ingin dekat denganmu. Hanya saja... tidur dalam satu kamar akan terlalu riskan. Aku tak ingin terjadi apa-apa denganmu. Aku menolak tawaranmu karena aku... hanya ingin melindungimu."

"Melindungiku? Me-Melindungiku dari apa, Ace? Apa maksud-"

"Dariku, Luffy. Aku hanya ingin melindungimu dari diriku." Luffy terbelalak mendengar itu. Semua ini terkesan tak masuk akal. Mengapa Ace ingin melindunginya dari dia sendiri? Kenapa? Memangnya apa yang hendak dilakukan Ace padanya?

"Ace? A-Aku tak mengerti-"

"Kau tak perlu mengerti, Luffy. Suatu saat, kau pasti akan tahu maksud dari perkataanku ini. Untuk sekarang, kita pilih saja cara lain dan teraman untuk... berdekatan. Kita tak perlu tidur di satu ranjang hanya untuk menjadi dekat. Percayalah, Luffy... kita bisa menjadi begitu dekat... dengan sendirinya..." jemari Ace mulai tersemat dalam helai rambut raven Luffy, mengusapnya. Mahasiswa _Mugiwara_ itu sudah tampak menatapnya dalam segudang tanya.

"Benarkah, Ace? Kita bisa menjadi dekat dan lebih dekat lagi tanpa harus tidur bersama?"

"Hahaha! Tentu saja, Bodoh! Memangnya jika kita ingin dekat dengan orang lain, kita harus tidur seranjang, begitu? Pikiran macam apa itu? Belum tentu hal itu bisa membuat tali kedekatan menjadi terjalin." Sebuah senyum riang pun tersimpul di paras Luffy. Ia lega. Ia sungguh lega karena Ace menolak tawarannya bukan karena pria itu membencinya. Namun justru sebaliknya.

Ace ingin melindunginya.

Dan hal itu sudah cukup bagi Luffy. Meski ia tak mengerti apa maksudnya.

Pada akhirnya, mahasiswa _Mugiwara_ itupun lekas melingkarkan kedua tangannya di tubuh Ace. Didekapnya pria itu sekali lagi. Kembali ia sandarkan parasnya di sela leher Ace. Berbisik dengan begitu singkat. "Aku sangat sayang padamu, Ace..."

...

_Sayang._

Tanpa disadari, ungkapan itu telah mengalami sebuah revolusi yang cukup mengejutkan. Ungkapan suka itu kini telah berubah menjadi sayang. Luffy mungkin tak menyadari dengan frase yang sudah ia gemakan. Ia hanya mengungkapkan apa yang ia rasakan tanpa perlu malakukan penalaran lebih jauh lagi. Ia semakin menyayangi Ace dan mungkin hanya tinggal masalah waktu saja untuk merevolusikan frase itu ke tingkatan selanjutnya. Yakni, menjadi kata... _cinta_.

Dan simpulan senyum tipis tersimpul di mulut Ace.

Ungkapan tulus itu seakan membuat hatinya terbasuh dengan derai kehangatan. Ia tak perlu ragu jika Luffy berpaling darinya. Selama ia percaya pada Luffy, pemuda itu juga pasti akan mempercayainya. Mungkin, yang perlu musisi _Black Spade_ itu lakukan adalah... tetap berada di dekat Luffy dan tak pernah meninggalkannya. Ia harus membantu anak itu untuk menumbuhkan perasaannya hingga ke tingkatan tertinggi. Ia harus mendampingi anak itu sampai perasaan mereka berada dalam takaran yang sama. Seimbang. Dan sama-sama _dalam_nya.

Jemari yang sempat berkutat pada helai rambut raven perlahan turun, menyangga dagu mungil dan mendongakkan paras lugu nan manis itu ke atas. Kedua obsidian mereka bertemu. Saling berpandangan tanpa untaian suara. Dan Ace kembali mempertipis jarak mereka. Menempelkan hamparan mulutnya di kening Luffy... menciumnya lembut.

"Ace..." Luffy pun merapatkan diri ke dalam dekapan vokalis itu. Memejamkan mata, dengan serpihan rona merah yang sudah menghiasi paras lugunya. Dibenamkan parasnya itu di sela leher sang _roommate _selekat mungkin, tak ingin lepas. Cepatnya debaran jantung hanyalah sebuah saksi bisu akan hasrat mereka. Mereka ingin semakin dekat dan lebih dekat lagi. Tak ada orang yang bisa menghalangi itu. Dan kedua insan itupun pada akhirnya semakin terlarut dalam euforia yang tercipta melalui kontak itu. Sebuah kontak dengan level kedekatan yang sudah terlampau tinggi.

Hingga mereka pun tak sadar...

Bahwa ada seseorang yang memperhatikan gerak-gerik mereka... dari kejauhan.

"Sudah kuduga. Mereka bukan hanya sekedar _roommate_ _'biasa'_."

Keseriusan terukir jelas di paras seorang Trafalgar Law. Dari balik celah pintu kamar Luffy yang terbuka, ia sudah menjadi saksi mata atas semua interaksi yang dilakukan oleh obyek observasinya. Ia sudah melihat apa yang dilakukan Ace dan Luffy dari awal hingga akhir. Seseorang yang tak memiliki hubungan apa-apa, pasti tak akan melakukan kontak sedekat itu dengan _roommate_-nya sendiri.

'Sepertinya aku sedikit menemukan titik terang dalam hubungan mereka. Aku memiliki rencana untuk membuktikan teoriku ini. Dan jika aku benar, maka semua ini akan menjadi sebuah permainan yang menarik, Ace... ehehehe...' seringai ambigu terpapar di paras _breakdancer_ itu. Nalarnya benar-benar sudah menyusun sebuah rencana. Sebuah rencana besar demi mewujudkan satu tujuan tertentu.

Permainan yang sesungguhnya baru saja dimulai.

* * *

**~ZxS~**

* * *

"Woi, Zoro? Kemarin kau sudah membicarakan apa saja dengan Sanji?"

"_Nani_? Zoro bicara dengan Sanji? Ma-Maksudmu si Sanji juru masak restoran _Baratie_ itu?"

"Iya! Bicara berdua saja pula!"

_"What the heck!"_

.

.

Keesokkan paginya, kehebohan menghantam kelas jurusan ilmu kelautan. Zoro yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kelas di masa itu, mendadak diserbu oleh beberapa opini miring mengenai kedekatannya dengan Sanji. Alih-alih menghindarinya, Zoro malah terduduk di bangkunya dan membisu dengan sangat pasrah. Semua opini yang melandanya semakin bersifat hiperbolik dan didramatisir. Semua ini terjadi gara-gara Usopp yang dengan _lebay_nya telah mengumumkan jadwal pertobatan massal di depan podium dengan _microphone_ milik Smoker.

Sungguh nasib.

"Yang benar? Masa kemarin si Sanji itu datang ke universitas ini hanya untuk menunggu Zoro?"

"Iya, aku serius! Aku melihatnya sore kemarin! Sanji duduk bersama Pak Sengoku di pos satpam! Dan ia ternyata sedang menunggu Zoro! Dan yang mengejutkan, ia membawakan bekal makanan dari _Baratie_ dan membawa sebuah pedang _kendo_!"

"_Nani_? Bekal makanan? Pedang _kendo_? Jangan-jangan Sanji membawakan itu untuk Zoro lagi?"

"Iya, sepertinya begitu! Dan kau lihat pedang _kendo _yang dibawa Zoro sekarang? Pedang itu benar-benar sama dengan pedang _kendo_ yang dibawa Sanji kemarin!"

"Tidak, tidak! Aku tak percaya! Masa si Sanji _Baratie_ yang waktu itu melamar Nami di kelas mendadak dekat dengan Zoro? Yang kudengar, mereka berdua selalu bertengkar 'kan!"

"Nah, itu dia! Pantas saja Usopp menyuruh kita untuk bertobat! Karena ia percaya bahwa ini adalah tanda-tanda hari kiamat!"

"Hiiiieeee!" Segenap respon berlebihan itu benar-benar membuat indera pendengaran Zoro serasa gatal. Benar-benar _lebay_. Ia sungguh tak menyangka bahwa kedekatannya dengan Sanji dapat disalah-artikan dengan tanda-tanda hari akhir dunia. Ia tak dapat membayangkan, bagaimana reaksi orang-orang jika ia sungguh berjodoh dengan Sanji nantinya?

Pasti akan terjadi insiden yang bernamakan _'serangan jantung massal'._

"Akui saja, Zoro! Pasti ada hubungan khusus di antara dirimu dan koki utama _Baratie_ itu 'kan! Akui saja!"

"Ya! Tak ada gunanya kau menutupi semua ini, Zoro! Bukti-buktinya sudah jelas! Ada saksi mata yang melihatmu berduaan dengan Sanji di taman!" Beberapa mahasiswa terlihat mendesak Zoro. Dan belum sempat pecinta _kendo_ itu merespon, Usopp sudah terlihat menghampiri dan menengahi kehebohan itu.

"Sudahlah! Kalian jangan mendesak Zoro seperti itu!"

"Tidak usah mendesak bagaimana, Usopp? Ini tak bisa dibiarkan! Jika memang Zoro memiliki hubungan dengan Sanji, itu artinya dunia akan benar-benar kiamat!"

"Ya, benar! Ini menyangkut nyawa kita! Ini sudah menyangkut nyawa segenap makhluk hidup yang ada di dunia ini!"

"Kita semua benar-benar dalam bahaya!" Beberapa orang dengan logika yang masih berfungsi, hanya dapat ber-_sweatdrop_ ria melihat respon hiperbolik itu. Bahkan, Usopp yang menyebarkan opini tentang dunia kiamat juga turut ber-_sweatdropped_.

"I-Ini semua berlebihan, _Minna_."

"Lha, berlebihan bagaimana? Kau sendiri 'kan yang berkata bahwa dunia ini terancam berakhir, Usopp? Kau juga berencana mengadakan acara pertobatan massal di rumahmu 'kan! Kami pasti akan hadir dalam acara itu! Kami sudah banyak dosa!" Kini giliran Franky yang tampak mendramatisir keadaan. Zoro hanya dapat menyangga dahinya. Menggeleng miris.

"Sekarang kalian ingin aku menjawab apa?"

"Menjawab apa? Apa maksudmu, Zoro? Justru kaulah yang harusnya menjawab dengan jujur! Kenapa semuanya malah bergantung pada kami?" Franky skeptis, tak mengerti. Zoro hanya melayangkan tatapan malas.

"Jika aku menjawab jujur, apa kalian bisa berjanji padaku bahwa kalian akan tenang? Semua ini sungguh tak ada hubungannya dengan hari kiamat! Kalian semua berlebihan!" Sebuah penegasan yang sangat mutlak. Semua mulai menatap ke arah Usopp. Mahasiswa berhidung panjang itu terbelalak dengan semua atensi yang ia terima.

"Hei, ke-kenapa kalian semua menatapku?"

"Ah, bukankah kau yang membuat semua ini terkesan dramatis, Usopp? Kau bilang jika Zoro dekat dengan Sanji, maka dunia akan kiamat 'kan?"

"Ta-Tapi, masa kalian percaya begitu saja dengan opiniku? I-Ini 'kan hanya pendapatku saja!"

"Woooo! Dasar kau ini! Kami semua panik karena ucapanmu yang sangat meyakinkan tadi!" Semua mulai melemparkan keluhan pedas kepada Usopp. Luffy yang sedari tadi duduk di dekat bangku Zoro hanya dapat melayangkan tatapan bingung ke arah pemuda _marimo _itu.

"Ne, Zoro? Kemarin kau benar-benar berbicara berdua saja dengan Sanji?"

"Itu..." Zoro tampak menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan sangat canggung. "Iya, benar. Kemarin Sanji menemuiku dan membicarakan sesuatu hal denganku."

"Tentang?"

"Ah..." Zoro mengatupkan mulutnya. Tak tahu harus memulai darimana. Sebenarnya mudah saja baginya untuk berterus terang pada Luffy. Ia sudah sepenuhnya percaya pada pemuda bermata obsidian itu. Hanya saja, saat ini bukan hanya Luffy yang menantikan jawaban Zoro. Namun segenap mahasiswa yang lain juga tampak menatapnya dalam diam. Turut menunggu jawaban. Zoro menelan ludah untuk sesaat. Sebaiknya, ia menjawab amannya saja.

"Ia membicarakan tentang pedang _kendo_ku yang hangus waktu itu dan ia menggantinya. Itu saja."

"ITU SAJA? TAK ADA YANG LEBIH?" Franky mendadak histeris. Pemuda berambut biru mirip penyanyi pop 70-an itu seperti tidak terima. "TAK ADAKAH ACARA KENCAN ATAU APAPUN?"

"Err... Franky? Kenapa malah kau yang mendadak _lebay_?" Usopp menyindir dengan tatapan aneh. Yang disindir mulai _sweatdrop_ saat sadar diri.

"Ah, maaf. Sepertinya aku tertular virus _lebay_mu, Usopp."

"Enak saja! Aku tidak _lebay, _tahu!"

"Sudah, sudah! Kenapa kalian malah saling bertengkar, hah! Kalian berdua sama-sama _lebay_! Terima saja itu!" Sebuah justifikasi yang menohok dari mulut Nami. Franky dan Usopp mendadak suram mendengar itu.

"Jadi, Zoro? Bagaimana? Apa memang benar-benar ada hubungan khusus di antara kau dan Sanji?" Vivi lekas menembak Zoro dengan peluru tanya. Yang tertembak lagi-lagi diam dan bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Aku..."

"Ah, sudahlah, teman-teman. Aku yakin jika Zoro dan Sanji memang memiliki hubungan khusus, maka dunia tak akan kiamat semudah itu. Potensi ini bisa saja terjadi pada sepasang rival seperti mereka. Yang tak mungkin terjadi adalah... mereka sungguh berjodoh satu sama lain. Itu pasti tak akan pernah terjadi. Dunia akan berakhir jika mereka benar-benar berjodoh!" Usopp merevisi opininya. Delapan puluh persen mahasiswa yang mendengar itu turut tercengang dan percaya. Zoro bahkan tampak terbelalak meski tetap memilih diam.

"Ah, sepertinya kali ini yang dikatakan Usopp benar! Zoro dan Sanji berpacaran itu tak masalah yang terpenting mereka jangan sampai berjodoh!"

"Ya! Dunia akan benar-benar kiamat jika hal itu terjadi!" Semua mulai tenang mendengar itu. Nami hanya dapat mengerutkan dahi.

"Kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu, Usopp? Apa maksudmu dengan Zoro tak mungkin berjodoh dengan Sanji?"

"Iya, Nami benar, ne! Apa kau tak suka jika Zoro dan Sanji benar-benar berjodoh, Usopp!" Luffy juga turut skeptis. Usopp hanya melambaikan tangan, mengisyaratkan kedua kawannya untuk tenang dulu.

"Aku hanya berbohong agar anak-anak yang lain tidak terlalu cemas. Tenanglah sedikit. Aku yakin, Sanji dan Zoro tak akan mendadak berjodoh dan menikah sekarang 'kan?"

"Tapi tetap saja! Opinimu itu-ouch! A-Apa ini?" Nami tiba-tiba mengernyit di saat parasnya terhantam dengan sebuah pesawat kertas. Pesawat dari kertas itu ternyata berasal dari jendela kelas. Dari kejauhan, seorang pria berambut pirang tampak berlari keluar kampus. Sepertinya pria itulah yang baru saja melemparkan pesawat kertas ke dalam kelas. Dan Nami pun terbelalak melihat itu.

"Sanji-_kun_? Barusan pria yang berlari itu 'kan, Sanji-_kun_!"

"_NANI_? SA-SANJI?" semua orang terkejut mendengar itu. Zoro terlihat berdiri dari kursinya dan lekas berjalan menghampiri Nami.

"Sanji? Apa yang ia lakukan tadi?"

"Zoro, se-sepertinya Sanji ingin melemparkan pesawat kertas ini padamu. Tapi melenceng ke arahku."

"_Nani_?" Usopp menautkan kedua alisnya. Dan Zoro pun lantas memeriksa pesawat kertas itu dan membuka lipatannya perlahan-lahan. Semua mahasiswa yang ada di dalam kelas lekas berkerumun menyelubungi Zoro. Dan rentetan tulisan tangan Sanji mengagetkan semua orang.

_Dear, Marimo._

_Sepulang dari kampus nanti, tolong datanglah ke Baratie. Ayahku ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu. Ia bilang bahwa ia ingin mengenalmu lebih jauh lagi. Jika kau tak keberatan, silahkan datang ke restoran kami. Kami menunggumu._

_With love,_

_Sanji._

...

Hening.

Beberapa orang mulai bertampang horor, seakan mereka baru saja masuk ke dalam dunia iblis. Segenap mata kini menyorot Zoro. Franky pun membungkam mulutnya, histeris.

"Su-Surat itu... ti-tidak mungkin! Ayah Sanji ingin berbicara dengan Zoro! Ayah dari Sanji ingin mengenal Zoro lebih jauh? _What the hell_! Tak salah lagi! Ini pasti... ini pasti sebuah _program _pendekatan antara mertua dengan calon menantunya!"

"APUAAAAAA!"

_JEDAAAAR!_

Kelas jurusan ilmu kelautan seakan terhantam petir dengan begitu keras. Sebagian besar penghuni kelas benar-benar mulai pucat. Usopp bahkan menganga. Opini yang dibuatnya sungguh bagai senjata makan tuan.

"Dunia benar-benar akan kiamat... Zoro akan menikah dengan Sanji dan dunia ini akan berakhir! Huwaaaaa! Mamaaaa! Ampuni akuuuuu!"

"HUWAAAAAAA! AKU TAKUUUUUTTT!"

"SAATNYA BERTOBAT,_ MINNAAAAA_!"

"HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Dan kericuhan pun terjadi. Nami hanya melayangkan tatapan tajam ke arah sang biang kerok. "Lihatlah ini, Usopp. Semua orang menjadi lebih panik daripada sebelumnya!"

"Ma-Maaf, a-aku tak tahu jika jadinya begini..." Usopp tertunduk, menyesal. Nami melipat kedua tangannya dan berbalik membelakang pemuda berhidung panjang itu.

"Aku tak mau tahu lagi. Dalam seminggu, opini _ngawur_ ini harus segera berakhir dan bersih dari kelas ini. Kau mengerti!" Sebuah ancaman yang tidak main-main. Usopp hanya dapat menelan ludah dan mengangguk dengan raut pucat.

"A-Aku mengerti, Nami."

"Bagus. Sebaiknya kau minta maaf terhadap Zoro. Dalam hal ini, ialah yang menjadi korban pencorengan nama baik." Usopp dan Zoro _sweatdrop_ mendengar itu. Pada akhirnya, sang penyebar opini lekas menunduk di hadapan Zoro, meminta maaf.

"Maafkan aku, Zoro. Kau 'kan tahu mengenai kebiasaan burukku yang suka menyebarkan opini sembarangan. Aku berjanji akan menyelesaikan semua ini." Zoro hanya tersenyum mendengar itu. Ditepuknya pelan bahu kawannya itu.

"Tak apa-apa, Usopp. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan semua ini."

"Ne, jadi kau akan menyanggupi keinginan Sanji untuk mendatangi _Baratie_ sepulang dari kampus nanti, Zoro?" Luffy melayangkan tanya dengan pandangan penasaran. Zoro hanya dapat menghela napas panjang. Ia sudah memberi jaminan pada Sanji untuk membuka hati. Jika memang ayah Sanji ingin mengenalnya lebih jauh, lalu untuk apa menolaknya?

Sudah pasti Zoro akan menyanggupi ini.

"Iya, Luffy. Aku akan mendatangi _Baratie_ nanti."

"Shishishishi! Semoga berhasil, Zoro! Aku akan selalu mendukung hubungan kalian berdua, ne!" Luffy memberi semangat. Simpulan senyum tipis terlukis di paras Zoro.

"Terima kasih untuk dukungannya, Luffy."

Ya. Memang sudah saatnya. Memang sudah saatnya Zoro membuktikan keseriusannya. Ia memang sangat mencintai Sanji. Dan kini, genderang perjuangan telah berdentang. Menandakan sebuah masa pembuktian. Zoro akan membuktikan. Bahwa ia...

Memang sungguh pantas untuk mendampingi Sanji... hingga akhir nanti.

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N: **Yepp! _This is it_! _Next chap_: Zoro ke _Baratie_! Dan Ujian untuk AceLu akan dimulai~

Jreeeng~ #SoundEfek

Law: Saatnya aku yang membalas review~

Hancock: _With me of course_~ #Smiles

Law: Pertama datang dari **roronoalolu youichi**! Oh, iyaa~ saya emang keren nih~ Aku padamu jugaaaa! #Winks

Hancock: Selain LawLuffy, nanti juga ada aku x Luffy juga kok~ #EvilGrins

Ace: #DeathGlare to Hancock

Hancock: #Deathglare balik

Law: Thanks ya reviewnya! Berikutnya dari **Pearl Victory**! Sumpah! Topeng monyet tuh gak banget! Orz.

Ace: Jiaaahh... kenapa banyak yang demen ngeliat gue dipanas-panasin sih? =="

Hancock: Thanks ya reviewnya~ Lalu ada **mauricia sweet**! AceLu ciuman? #Gasp! Pertanyaan itu... #Syok

Ace: Masih lama... #Pundung

Luffy: Sabar ya, Nee! Shishishishi! XD

Law: Next, **Muthiamomogi**! Tenang, Jealous Ace akan mendominasi di chapter ke depan nanti. Bersiaplah, Ace~ Hahahaha! #EvilLaugh

Ace: #Sigh

ZoSan: Kami ada di chapter depan. Sabarlah~

Author: Angst/Suspense #EvilGrins #MendadakTerinspirasi(?)

Hancock: Thanks reviewnya. Dan berikutnya ada fans gue! **Felix D. Bender**! Terima ajalah~ Meski nomer 2, saya masih tetap nomer satu di hati Anda~ #SweetSmile

Fans Hancock: _Aaaarrrggghh! MY EYES! TO SWEEEEEET_! #Lebeh

Luffy: Nee? Pilih Hancock? o.o

Ace: PILIHLAH AKU LUFFY! JANGAN DENGERIN DIA!

Ivankov: GUE MASIH SETIA NGEJAR LOE, FELIX! MESKI LOE UDAH NYAMPAKIN GUE KE IVAN GUNAWAAAAN!

Law: Next, **Domi**! Yup! Setuju ama Domi! Selama hak milik belum diklaim, tuh uke yang satu itu masih bisa diserobot!

Ace: =_=" Dammit...

Luffy: Salah sendiri! Namanya memang susah buat disebutkan, nee! DX

Aokiji: Gue masih gak terima dengan penurunan pangkat gue #Nangis

Hancock: Thanks reviewnya! Berikutnya dari **Micon**! ZoSannya masih bersambung di chapter depan~ Sabar ya~ Maklumlah pairnya kan slight~

Law: Ada lagi dari **Scarlet Natsume**! Ah, iyee... nama gue kenapa bisa diplesetin jadi cagar alam ya? Ini yang nista si Luffy atau authornya- #Dibekep

Akainu+Kizaru: Profesi kita masih menjadi misteri =_=

Hancock: Next dari **Fi suki suki**! Luffy... Kyaaaaaaaa! XDDD #MabukKepayang

Law: Pheromon Luffy memang misteri =="

Ace: Iya! Sabar ya! Gue juga gak tahu, kapan gue bisa jadian dengan Luffy #Nangis

Law: Sabarlah, Ace. Lalu next ada **Vii no Kitsune**! Oh, itu pastii~ Dapetin Luffy tak semudah membalikkan telapak tangan~

Hancock: Tenang, meski kami di posisi antagonist, tapi antagonist utamanya bukan kami. Masih ada orang lain lagi u.u"

Law: Selanjutnya dari **lunaryu**! Yes! Akhirnya ada yang dukung peranku di sini! Thanks dukungannya lunaryu-san~ Gue pasti bikin Ace panas ampe kebakar! XDDDD

Ace: ==" #Sigh

Hancock: Aku belum beraksi di chap ini. Tapi di chap depan, saatnya aku unjuk gigi~ #SweetEvilGrins!

Fans Hancock: KYAAAAARRGGHHH! TERLALU KINCLOOOONG! HANCOOOOOCK! #Dies

Law: Itu fans gaje darimana sih? mendadak nongol segala? =_="

Ace: Entahlah... =="

Hancock: Thanks ya reviewnya, lunaryu-san! ^^ Next, **Uchiha 'Haruhi' Gaje**!

Law: Gue gak ada mirip-miripnya kok ama monyet =="

All: #Ngakak

Yami: Ya deh, ntar gue lanjutin tuh scene! AIBOUUUU! #Ngejar Yugi layaknya Pedo

Pegasus: ==" loe benci beneran ama gue?

Law: Berikutnya dari **Yuna Claire Vessalius Kusanagi**! Hahaha! Iya. Ngenes deh tuh kumpulan admiral! Turun pangkat semua! #ngakak

Admiral: #Ngenes

Hancock: Next, **KayTo Crystal**! Ero kan artinya pervert? Masa Author mau dipanggil pervert?

Law: Halah! Viero kan emang pervert! #DiBogemAuthor

All Admiral: Kami bakalan ngenes deh di fic ini #FirasatBuruk

Law+Hancock: Oh, tentu~ Tugas kami adalah menggoda Ace~ Ahahahaha! #EvilGrins

Ace: ==" Apa deh...

Franky: gue udah muncul tuh~

Pegasus: Iya. Jangan-jangan hormon gue diacak-acak Ivankov pula =="

Ivankov: #Grins

Law: Next, **N.h**! Thanks udah sellau setia ngikutin fic ini! Dan untuk **sabishii no kitsune**! apartemen Beauty Dadan emang rada mirip ama hotel kok. Masih berkelas dikitlah ketimbang rumah susun biasa~

Ace: Itu emang sengaja disebelahin biar Author bisa nyiksa gue =="

Hancock: Makasih juga buat pujiannya! ^^ Berikutnya **Kim D. Meiko**!

AceLu: YEIY! KAMI BERJAYAAAAAA!

Law: Nama gue Trafalgar Law! Dan gue berperan jadi rumput liar di fic ini! Kenapa gue kesannya dilaknat banget? #NangisOOC

Marco: Salahkan Oda yang udah bikin rambut gue aneh-aneh! #NangisJuga

Dragon: Ah, mungkin bukan air cucian. Tapi air...

AceLu : #HororNgeliatDragon

Law: Thanks reviewnya! Terakhir dari **Al-Chan 456**!

AceLu: Ya, jelaslah porsi kami banyak~ Kami kan pair utama~ #Dibogem

ZoSan: Berhubungan kami cuman slight alias selingan, kemunculan kami pasti musimanlah #Mewek

Hancock: Tapi tenang. Chapter depan ada ZoSan kok. Identitas Ace juga masih terjaga dengan baik. Setidaknya sampai detik ini~ #EvilSmirk Thanks ya reviewnya~

Law: _Okay, see you all in the next chapter. Don't forget to __**REVIEW**_


	15. Waves Of Rivalry

**A/N: **Yup! Ada _scene_ ZoSan di awal dan _scene_ konfrontasi besar di pertengahan hingga akhir~ _Enjoy_~ xD

* * *

**One Piece © Eiichiro Oda**

**Undercover Rockstar © Viero D. Eclipse**

**Pairing: Ace x Luffy (AceLu), Slight Zoro x Sanji (ZoSan)**

**Genre: Romance/Humor/Drama**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: AU, Shounen Ai (BoyxBoy Love!)**

**Don't like? Don't read!**

* * *

**-Chapter 14-**

**Waves Of Rivalry**

.

Benang-benang takdir terajut, menjadi sebuah untaian jalan hidup yang penuh dengan siklus cobaan sang Causa Prima. Mencoba mengelak? Sungguh percuma...

Tiada daya bagimu selain hanya menjalaninya.

.

* * *

"Apa dia pasti akan datang kemari, Sanji?"

"Aku yakin, Ayah. Ia pasti akan kemari."

Sebuah momen khusus akan diadakan di _Baratie_. Sebuah momen dimana Zeff akan berbicara dengan Roronoa Zoro perihal hubungannya dengan Sanji. Beberapa juru masak handal terlihat sedang mempersiapkan jamuan makanan untuk sang tamu. Zeff sendiri sudah tampak terduduk di sebuah kursi meja makannya. Ia berbalut dengan busana kasual yang cukup santai. Kemeja lengan panjang berwarna putih dengan motif garis-garis horizontal berwarna cokelat. Sedang Sanji sendiri juga terlihat duduk tepat di hadapannya. Mengenakan setelan jas hitam berdasi. Rapi. Seperti biasa.

_'Marimo_... seharusnya kau sudah pulang dari kampus 'kan sekarang? Kenapa kau belum kemari juga!' Deretan gigi Sanji tergertak tak sabaran. Menit demi menit berlalu dan kecemasan semakin membasuh benaknya. Diliriknya sang ayah yang hanya terlihat santai menunggu tamunya. Sungguh kontradiksi dengan Sanji yang tak bisa sesantai ayahnya. Tentu saja ia tak bisa santai. Karena ini menyangkut Zoro. Ini menyangkut masa depan hubungan mereka. Ia hanya berharap bahwa semua bisa berjalan dengan lancar. Tanpa adanya gangguan apapun.

"Jadi, Sanji? Apa menurutmu, Roronoa Zoro adalah orang yang tepat? Bagaimana dengan pembicaraan kalian waktu itu? Berhasilkah?" Zeff melayangkan tanya untuk memecah keheningan yang ada. Yang ditanya terlihat menggaruk helai rambut emasnya untuk sesaat.

"Ah... iya. Pembicaraan kami berjalan cukup mulus. Zoro sudah memberikan sebuah perubahan padaku, Ayah. Aku percaya bahwa ia adalah orang yang tepat untukku. Aku sungguh merasa lebih baik berkat dirinya," jelas Sanji dengan penuh determinasi. Zeff hanya tersenyum mendengar itu.

"Aku sungguh tak menyangka bahwa kau akan bersama dengan pemuda itu. Padahal secara retrospek, kalian tak pernah akur satu sama lain dan selalu saja saling mengutuk. Dan lihatlah sekarang? Ternyata tak ada yang mustahil untuk kalian berdua. Hahahaha!" Gema tawa meluncur dari mulut pria pemilik _Baratie_ itu. Sang putra hanya menghela napas dan membenamkan parasnya di hamparan meja.

"Aah... sudahlah, Ayah. Jangan membahas masa lalu kami. Aku merasa seperti terkena karma jika mengingat seluruh kejadian itu."

"Hahahaha! Karma? Jika membawa pada perubahan yang baik, sungguh tak masalah 'kan, Sanji? Syukuri saja apa yang sudah terjadi padamu selama ini. Karena sejatinya, semua rangkaian realitas itu adalah sebuah pembelajaran untukmu agar menjadi seorang pria yang lebih baik di kedepannya nanti." Dengan sangat bijak, Zeff melontarkan nasehat. Sanji mulai tersenyum dan mengangguk setuju.

"Ya. Kau benar, Ayah. Aku akan mensyukuri apa yang sudah kudapatkan selama ini-"

"Ah, permisi?"

Sebuah sumber suara baru mengintervensi pembicaraan Sanji dengan Zeff. Siluet figur pemuda tampak membuka pintu kaca _Baratie_ dan melangkah masuk ke dalam. Beberapa atensi pengunjung tertuju pada figur itu. Dan Sanji seakan terpaku saat melihat _trademark_ kepala _marimo _dengan warna hijau yang menyilaukan itu, semakin mendekat ke arahnya.

_'Marimo_...'

Dan inilah dia. Sanji sungguh begitu tercengang. Entah mengapa, sosok pujaan hatinya itu tampak lebih mengintimidasi dari biasanya. Raut serius Zoro terlihat semakin tajam. Ia melangkah tegap, acuh dengan segenap atensi yang menghantamnya. Pedang kendo pemberian sang koki juga masih setia berkutat di genggaman tangan kanannya. Dan Sanji pun semakin menganga saat calon pendamping hidupnya yang kini tengah berjalan bak model itu, ternyata...

...

...

Masih berpakaian serba berantakan dengan kemeja acak-acakkan. Celana _jeans_ yang sedikit robek di bagian tengkuk bawah. Tas ransel usang di punggung. Dan jangan lupakan sepasang sepatu kotor yang menyelimuti kedua kakinya itu.

Oh...

Sungguh sebuah penampilan yang sangat fantastis. Bak model... preman pasar.

...

Dan Sanji pun bertampang _'WTF'._

"Ah... Roronoa Zoro? Se-Selamat datang." Zeff kini sudah terang-terangan menatap penampilan fantastis Zoro. Air mukanya tak terdefinisi. Heran tidak Terpukau juga tidak. Zoro lekas membungkukkan diri, tanda hormat.

"Terima kasih telah mengundang saya kemari, Zeff-_san_."

"Ah, maaf, Ayah. Bisa aku bicara dengan _marimo_... sebentar?" Sanji tiba-tiba buka suara. Dan belum sempat sang ayah menjawab, pria _blondie_ itu sudah menggeret Zoro sejauh mungkin dari meja ayahnya. Zoro menautkan kedua alisnya. Bingung dengan tindakan Sanji.

"Hei, Sanji? Kenapa kau menggeretku seperti ini, hah? Aku 'kan hendak berbicara dengan ayahmu?"

"Dasar _baka_! Pakai matamu saat kau akan menghadap ayahku, _Marimo_!"

"_Nani_? Apa maksudmu?" heran dengan protes Sanji, Zoro mengerutkan dahinya. Figur yang membentak hanya dapat menggeleng dengan sangat miris.

"Maksudku itu... lihatlah penampilanmu saat ini! Apa kau tak memiliki selera dalam berpakaian, hah? Masa kau menghadap ayahku dengan penampilan serba tak jelas seperti ini! Kau membuatku malu, _Baka_!"

"Eh?" sebelah alis Zoro terangkat. Kedua matanya lekas melirik pada penampilannya sendiri. "Ah... aku 'kan baru kembali dari kampus dan langsung kemari? Jadi ya... penampilanku seperti ini."

"Dasar bodoooh! Kau 'kan tahu jika ini bukanlah momen yang sembarangan! Kau akan berbicara serius dengan ayahku! Dan dalam hal ini, ayahku pasti akan menilai segala tindak tandukmu! Seharusnya kau berpenampilan dengan layak dan rapi,_ Marimo_! Bukan seperti ini! Setidaknya pakailah jas berdasi atau pakaian formal apapun! Kau malah... akkkhhh! Sudahlah! Semuanya kacau!" Sanji mengacak rambutnya, frustasi. Zoro mengernyit dengan hal itu.

"Hei, kenapa kau malah menyalahkanku, hah? Ini juga salahmu! Kenapa kau tidak menyertakan di surat untuk menyuruhku agar berpenampilan rapi?"

"Aku memang tak menyertakannya di surat, tapi seharusnya kau bisa memakai otakmu, Rumput laut! Aku mengundangmu di momen apa? DI MOMEN UNTUK BERBICARA DENGAN AYAHKU! Dari kalimat itu, sudah jelas 'kan bahwa momen ini bukanlah momen sembarangan? Kalau tahu begitu, seharusnya kau sudah mempersiapkan dirimu, Zoro! Mulai dari penampilan sampai tabiatmu! Kau harus bersikap baik di hadapan ayahku! Sekarang, semuanya pasti berantakan! Sialan!"

"Su-Sudahlah! Kenapa kau menyalahkanku terus, hah? Aku kemari apa adanya, Sanji! Tak ada sesuatu yang ingin kubuat-buat di hadapan ayahmu! Inilah aku dan jika ayahmu tak menyukaiku maka aku akan menerimanya."

"Tapi, Zoro-"

_TAP!_

Zoro mulai menghentakkan telapak tangannya di bahu Sanji. Ditatapnya juru masak itu dengan tatapan serius. "Dengar, Sanji. Aku mengerti kecemasanmu. Tapi percayalah, semuanya pasti akan berjalan baik-baik saja. Aku tak suka jika harus berpura-pura sempurna di hadapan orang. Aku ingin ayahmu menerimaku apa adanya."

Sanji terhenyak mendengar itu. Pada akhirnya, ia pun menepis telapak tangan Zoro dari pundaknya dan lantas menyilakan kedua tangannya di dada. "Menjadi orang yang apa adanya itu boleh saja, Zoro. Tapi setidaknya, tunjukkanlah kelebihanmu itu di hadapan ayahku. Bukannya malah menunjukkan kekurangan seperti ini! Berpakaian dengan rapi saja! Apa susahnya, hah?"

"Ah, maafkan aku soal itu. Kau tahu 'kan jika aku kembali ke rumah untuk berganti pakaian, aku takut tersesat saat akan berangkat ke _Baratie_ lagi."

"_Nani_? TERSESAT? SUDAH BERTAHUN-TAHUN KAU TINGGAL DI _EAST BLUE_ DAN KAU MASIH BERPOTENSI UNTUK TERSESAT DI JALAN?" Sanji melotot syok, tak percaya. Zoro hanya dapat mengangguk mengiyakan. Sang juru masak _Baratie _itu kembali menggelengkan kepalanya. Miris.

"Ya ampun. Aku benar-benar ragu padamu,_ Marimo_. Kau ini pintar apa bodoh sebenarnya..."

"Enak saja! Aku tidak sepenuhnya bodoh, Pirang!"

"Nah! Tidak sepenuhnya bodoh. Berarti kau setengah bodoh 'kan?"

"_Whot_?"

"Hei, hei! Sudah, hentikan! Kenapa kalian malah bertengkar tak jelas begitu, hah?" tak terasa, Zeff sudah berdiri di hadapan Sanji dan juga Zoro. Keduanya terkejut melihat itu.

"Ah, maafkan aku, Ayah. Aku hanya ingin menasehati _marimo_." Sanji menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan canggung. Zeff kembali mengarahkan pandangan ke arah Zoro. Mahasiswa _Mugiwara_ itu berusaha bersikap tenang dibalik rasa tegang yang menghadangnya.

"Aku tak keberatan dengan penampilannya, Sanji. Ia hanya tampil apa adanya. Dan ayah lebih menghargai itu."

"Eh?" Sanji terperanjat. Dan simpulan senyum tipis terlukis di paras Zoro kali ini.

"Terima kasih karena telah mau menerimaku apa adanya, Zeff-_san_."

"Tak masalah. Ini memang sudah menjadi paradigmaku. Aku menilai tidak hanya berdasarkan dari penampilan luar saja. Aku senang saat kau tak melakukan trik kebohongan apapun untuk membuatku menjadi kagum. Jadilah dirimu sendiri, anak muda. Dan sebaiknya, kita mulai saja pembicaraan besar ini." Zeff pun lekas kembali berjalan menuju mejanya. Zoro dan Sanji mengikutinya dari belakang. Menarik napas lega. Hanya itu yang bisa dilakukan Sanji. Lekas ditatapnya Zoro dan menghunus pemuda itu dengan sebuah pengharapan.

"Aku harap, momen ini berjalan lancar, _Marimo_. Semua ini bergantung padamu. Aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa." Sanji sedikit beraut ketus. Seringai sinis terukir di paras Zoro. Kekasihnya itu sungguh terlalu mencemaskannya.

"Kau tenang saja. Percayakan semuanya padaku. Yang perlu kau lakukan adalah duduk... dan melihat."

* * *

"Jadi, saat ini, kau sudah berusia 21 tahun dan masih menjalani semester dua di kampusmu?"

"Itu benar, Zeff-_san_."

"Hmm... begitu. Usiamu berarti sama dengan Sanji. Kalian sama-sama berumur 21 tahun. Meskipun Sanji tidak kuliah dan sudah mengambil profesi sebagai juru masak utama di restoran ini, tetap saja kalian ini sebaya." Zeff tampak berpikir sejenak. Ia bertopang dagu dengan kedua mata yang kini terarah pada hidangan makanan di hadapannya. Zoro sudah tampak melahap makanannya dengan cara sesantun mungkin. Santun? Ya, benar. Karena sekali ia membuat kesalahan, maka kakinya akan menerima injakan maut dari Sanji yang kini sudah duduk di sampingnya. Ia harus berhati-hati jika tak ingin jemari kakinya remuk.

Kekasihnya itu sungguh sadis.

"Bisa kau ceritakan padaku, kau ini berapa bersaudara, Zoro?"

"Aku... adalah anak tunggal, Zeff-_san_. Aku masih tinggal di rumah orang tuaku," jawab Zoro singkat.

"Hmm... masih tinggal dengan orang tua..." Zeff tampak berpikir lagi. Entah mengapa, aura tegang semakin menusuk di benak Sanji. Hampir dua puluh menit telah berlalu. Dan masih belum ada tanda-tanda klimaks dalam momen pembicaraan ini.

Zoro pun terlihat menyelesaikan santapannya. Menatap Zeff serius.

Dan yang ditatap... pada akhirnya menyampaikan poin utama. "Apa kau sungguh-sungguh menyukai putraku, Roronoa Zoro?"

Hening.

Zoro sudah menduga datangnya pertanyaan ini. Sanji menatapnya dalam diam. Juru masak utama _Baratie _itu sungguh berharap bahwa Zoro akan memberikan jawaban yang tepat. Dan Zoro pun sudah siap.

Ia sudah tahu harus mengguratkan jawaban seperti apa.

"Itu benar, Zeff-_san_. Meski dulu kami adalah sepasang rival yang tak pernah akur, bukan berarti aku membenci Sanji. Aku selalu memperhatikan putra Anda. Dan aku begitu benci jika melihatnya bersedih. Aku hanya ingin Sanji bahagia. Aku sungguh-sungguh mencintai putra Anda."

Sebuah jawaban mutlak yang pasti. Tak ada sedikitpun keraguan di dalamnya.

Air muka Zeff masih tak dapat didefinisikan. Ia terdiam, meresapi ucapan Zoro. Sanji terlihat memalingkan pandangan ke arah jendela. Entah mengapa, jantungnya mendadak berdebar saat mendengar pengakuan Zoro. Meski kepala _marimo_ itu tak pandai merangkai kata puitis, namun di situlah nilai plus Zoro. Ia mengatakan apa adanya. Tanpa harus bersilat lidah memperindah perkataan dengan diksi yang tidak sepenuh hati.

Kesederhanaan Zoro yang serba apa adanya itu.

Telah sukses membuat Sanji semakin takluk.

Ia sungguh yakin sekarang.

Ia sungguh yakin bahwa memang Zorolah orang yang _'tepat'_.

Kini semuanya bergantung pada Zeff. Pemilik restoran _Baratie_ itu pada akhirnya menyimpulkan sebuah senyuman tipis. Ia percaya dengan kesungguhan Zoro. Dan ia yakin, hanya Zorolah yang dapat membuat Sanji bahagia. "Baiklah. Aku merestui hubungan kalian. Aku bahkan akan memberikan restu jika memang kalian telah siap untuk melangkah ke tingkat hubungan yang lebih tinggi lagi. Aku hanya bisa berharap yang terbaik untuk kalian berdua."

Sungguh sebuah konklusi yang... membahagiakan.

Untaian senyum mulai tersimpul di paras Zoro dan juga Sanji. Mereka saling bertatapan satu sama lain dengan segenap euforia yang terasa. Beberapa personil dapur turut bersorak, merasakan senang. Mereka pun lekas bersiul dan menghampiri meja Sanji dan yang lainnya.

"CIEEEEEEE~ SELAMAT YA, SANJI-_SAMA_~ AKHIRNYA ANDA BISA BERSATU DENGAN _MARIMO _TERCINTAAAA~"

"CUWIT~ CUWIT~ _MARIMOOO_ TERCINTA NIIIEEE~"

"CIEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"_SO SWEEEEEET, BOOOOKKKK_!"

PRAAANG! KRANTANGG! KRATAKKK! KLENTAAANG! CEPLAAASSSS! DUAAKKK!

Suara puluhan panci dan wajan penggorengan yang ditabuh berulang kali turut mengiringi reaksi norak itu. Para personil dapur Sanji benar-benar memperlihatkan aksi ke-lebay-an mereka. Berjingkrak-jingkrak tak jelas sambil melakukan tarian yang cukup aneh secara serentak. Segenap pengunjung yang ada di _Baratie_ tampak terperanjat melihat ritual antik itu. Zeff terdiam. Zoro melongo. Dan Sanji hanya dapat menepuk keningnya, menggeleng dengan sangat miris.

"SA~ SA~ SA~ _SANJIEEE-SAMAAA _MENEMUKAN JO~JO~JODOHNYAAAA~"

"OH YEAH~ OH YEAH~ JODOHNYA ADALAH MA-MA-MA-MARIMAR~ OPS! MAKSUDKU _MA-MA-MARIMOO_~"

"_SWEETY SANJI-SAMA~ SWEETY ZORO-SAMA_~"

"MEREKA BERDUA ADALAH PASANGAN TER-_SO SWEEEEEETT_!"

"EIKE JADI IRI NIEEE, BOOOKKKK~"

"TERETET! TERETEEET! TOET! TOET! BOOM!"

KEMPRAAAANNGG! KRANTAAANNG!

_Sweatdrop._

"AAAAAAAAARRRRGGHHHH! SUDAH HENTIKAN! KALIAN SEMUA NORAAAAAAAAAKKKK!"

Dan Zoro hanya dapat tertawa saat melihat Sanji yang kini sedang berlari mengejar beberapa personil dapurnya sendiri. Juru masak utama _Baratie_ itu benar-benar begitu malu. Aura pembunuh terasa mencekam dari dalam dirinya. Zeff hanya dapat tertawa melihat gelagat putranya itu. Diliriknya Zoro dan seringai terlukis di parasnya.

"Jika kalian sudah resmi bersama nanti, sepertinya kau harus mempersiapkan mental untuk menghadapi tabiat Sanji yang seperti ini, anak muda. Hahahaha!"

"Hehehe... tenang saja, Zeff-_san_. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan sikap Sanji." Zoro hanya dapat menyimpulkan senyum tipis. Dibalik rasa leganya atas persetujuan Zeff, sesungguhnya, masih ada satu dilema yang ia pendam tanpa mengetahui penyelesaiannya.

Dilema itu adalah...

'Jika ayah Sanji sudah merestui hubungan kami, lalu bagaimana dengan ayahku?'

...

Zoro membisu.

Menggapai restu dari ayahnya tak akan semudah membalikkan telapak tangan. Ia belum menceritakan masalahnya itu pada Sanji. Itu bukan karena ia tak percaya dengan calon pendampingnya itu. Hanya saja, dilema itu membutuhkan saat yang tepat untuk ditelaah nantinya.

Zoro tahu bahwa dilema terbesar itu pasti akan memuncak suatu hari nanti.

Namun, untuk saat ini...

'Sebaiknya aku jalani saja apa yang sudah terhampar di depan mataku,' batin Zoro. Pasrah. Dalam diam, ia terus berharap bahwa cobaan hidupnya akan diberikan secercah kemudahan.

* * *

**~AxL~**

* * *

"Apa kau yakin yang kau lakukan itu sudah tepat, Hancock?"

"Sudahlah, Perona. Kau jangan terlalu mengkhawatirkanku."

Tepat di depan pintu kamar nomor 130, Diva dunia Boa Hancock, sudah terlihat berdiri dengan penuh determinasi tinggi. Wanita cantik yang berbalut dengan gaun bernuansa victorian bak bangsawan itu tengah membawa sepiring puding di tangan kanannya. Sepiring puding spesial hasil jerih payahnya sendiri, yang nantinya akan ia berikan pada seseorang. Seseorang yang tak lain adalah sang pangeran mimpi yang ia idam-idamkan selama ini.

"Monkey D. Luffy, mahasiswa Universitas _Mugiwara_ jurusan ilmu kelautan semester dua, berusia 19 tahun, hobi makan dan seorang daging-_holic_. Penghuni kamar 126 dan statusnya masih... _single_."

Informasi itu benar-benar terpahat abadi dalam nalar Hancock. Sebelum hari ini tiba, ia sudah menyuruh beberapa anak buahnya untuk mengorek informasi tentang pangeran mimpinya itu terlebih dahulu. Dan dengan bermodalkan informasi itu, ia telah siap untuk menemui Luffy dan memberinya puding sebagai salam perkenalan. Diva dunia itu tampak berbunga-bunga untuk sesaat.

"Aku yakin, pasti Luffy akan menyukai puding buatanku ini. Puding yang kubuat dengan segenap rasa cinta yang ada..." paras Hancock mulai merona merah. Perona hanya bertampang aneh melihat fenomena itu.

"Aku tak menyangka bahwa kau bisa jatuh cinta dengan seorang bocah, Hancock. Aku sungguh tak mengerti dengan seleramu. Jutaan orang memujamu. Puluhan pria dari kalangan bangsawan, pejabat bahkan publik figur pun banyak yang menginginkanmu. Dan dari sekian banyaknya pilihan itu... kau malah memilih anak ini?" pernyataan manajernya itu membuat Hancock tersenyum.

"Kau tak mengerti, Perona. Aku yakin takdirku dengan Luffy telah terkait satu sama lain. Di tempat ini kami dipertemukan. Bukankah ini adalah tanda bahwa ia adalah penopang cahaya yang selama ini kunantikan? Aku harus mendapatkan Monkey D. Luffy, Perona. Aku tak akan melepaskan malaikat itu."

Dan pada akhirnya, sang diva itu berlalu pergi menuju kamar 126 dengan segenap rasa optimis yang ada. Perona hanya dapat menggelengkan kepala, miris.

"Jika sampai hal ini terekspos di depan media, skandal dan gosip hiperbolik pasti akan menyorot kami selama berbulan-bulan. Tsk! Sungguh merepotkan..." keluh sang manajer itu, pasrah. Sebelum pada akhirnya, ia melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar Hancock.

Ia sungguh tak ingin ikut campur.

.

.

Kamar 126.

Inilah dia. Hancock tampak menghela napasnya. Sebentar lagi ia akan menemui sang pujaan hati. Dan hal itu telah sukses membuahkan implikasi seperti; debaran jantung yang berpacu semakin cepat. Tubuhnya sedikit gemetar. Gugup menguasai benaknya. Dan suaranya pun seakan tercekat habis.

Ia benar-benar sudah terserang virus _lovesick_ stadium akhir.

'Tenanglah, Hancock. Kau harus bersikap tenang dan menjaga wibawamu di hadapan Luffy nanti. Percayalah bahwa Luffy pasti akan senang menerima kedatanganmu. Kau diva dunia! Siapa yang tak senang saat melihat kesempurnaan entitasmu? Luffy pasti terpikat padamu.' Hancock mulai menyugesti diri sendiri. Ya. Ia sangat yakin bahwa semua ini pasti berjalan dengan lancar. Luffy pasti akan menyukainya. Itu sudah pasti dan sudah seharusnya seperti itu.

Tok! Tok!

Jemarinya mulai mengetuk pelan hamparan pintu kamar Luffy. Setelah beberapa saat ia berdebat pada diri sendiri, pada akhirnya keberanian itu muncul. Ditatapnya sepiring puding yang sudah ada di tangannya itu. Puding berlapiskan buah _strawberry_ yang sudah susah payah ia buat. Jujur saja, baru kali ini Hancock membuat puding untuk seseorang. Ia tak akan sesusah payah itu melakukan pekerjaan yang sifatnya _'merakyat' _jika ia tak merasakan cinta.

Hanya Monkey D. Luffy yang bisa membuatnya seperti ini.

Dan bagaimanapun caranya, sang diva _harus _mendapatkan apa yang ia mau.

_Kraakk!_

Tak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk mewujudkan keinginan Hancock. Pintu kamar Luffy terbuka secara perlahan. Wanita cantik itu benar-benar semakin gugup. Untuk sesaat ia menahan napasnya. Sebentar lagi... sebentar lagi kedua matanya akan menatap sosok Luffy. Sosok manis bak malaikat yang membuatnya terperanjat saat pertama kali mereka bertemu. Ia akan melihat keajaiban itu lagi. Ia akan melihat sosok pangeran mimpinya.

'Ya Tuhan... beri aku kekuatan...' Hancock memanjatkan doa dalam hati. Detik demi detik berlalu dan pada akhirnya, sesosok figur pria mulai terlihat di hadapannya. Sesosok figur pria tegap, berpenampilan gahar, berparas dewa, bertubuh atletis dan tak ada aura malaikatnya sama sekali.

...

Tunggu sebentar.

Sesosok pria gahar tanpa aura malaikat?

WTF?

Gambaran itu sungguh _berbeda_ 180 derajat dari bayangan sang diva!

"KAUU!" Hancock mendadak histeris. Di saat ia berharap bahwa ia akan melihat sosok Luffy, ia justru mendapatkan hal yang sebaliknya. Ia mendapatkan sosok orang lain. Sesosok pria yang hampir saja membuatnya berpotensi terkena serangan jantung. Figur pria yang ada di hadapannya itu sungguh terlalu familiar untuk tidak dikenali. Pria yang merupakan rival abadinya dalam jagad dunia musik. Pria yang sudah membuat popularitasnya turun ke peringkat dua semenjak _Black Spade _semakin mem-_booming_ dengan album terbarunya.

Sungguh tak salah lagi.

"GOL D. ACE!"

"Hah?"

Terperanjat.

Ace benar-benar kaget.

Di saat ia sedang tertidur di kursi sofa Luffy seperti biasa, pintu kamar mendadak diketuk dari luar. Dengan keadaan yang masih setengah sadar, ia pun berjalan perlahan-lahan untuk membukakan pintu. Dan sesuatu yang mengejutkan terjadi. Seorang wanita sudah berdiri di hadapannya. Membawa sepiring puding dan menatapnya dengan raut syok. Dan ia pun semakin sadar ke alam realita di saat wanita itu sudah menjeritkan nama aslinya.

Sungguh berisik.

Siapa gerangan wanita yang sudah berani mengusik jam tidurnya seperti ini?

Kedua obsidiannya pun lekas menatap pada sosok wanita itu. Sosok wanita bergaun victorian berambut hitam panjang dan bertubuh tinggi. Dan alangkah terkejutnya ia saat tahu siapa wanita yang sudah berdiri di hadapannya itu.

Ace pun seakan terserang hantaman _stroke_.

"BOA HANCOCK!"

* * *

**~AxL~**

* * *

_[Durudum... oh yeah! come on! ah! yeah! oh, baby! oh yeah! oh yeah!]_

Alunan musik _RnB Rapp_ yang cukup familiar itu kembali mengguyur indera pendengaran Luffy. Saat ini, ia tengah berjalan di lorong lantai sepuluh untuk menuju kamarnya. Semakin ia melangkahkan kedua kakinya untuk maju, musik _RnB Rapp _itu semakin nyaring menusuk telinganya. Dan benar saja dugaan Luffy. Dari jarak beberapa meter dari tempat ia berdiri sudah terlihat sosok Trafalgar Law yang sedang melakukan _breakdance_.

[_You gotta love dances! oh baby! oh yes! oh yes! oh yeah! ooh~ yeaah~]_

"Kau lagi, Ne."

Hening.

Luffy menghentikan langkahnya. Melipat kedua tangannya dan menatap gerak-gerik _breakdancer_ itu dengan raut ketus. Sedangkan Law malah tersenyum dengan pemandangan yang ia lihat itu. Ia tetap tak menghentikan aksinya dan melayangkan tanya di sela-sela gerakan _breakdance_-nya.

"Ah, Monkey D. Luffy? Sudah kembali dari kampus? Bagaimana tugasmu? Lancarkah?" Luffy hanya cemberut mendengar pertanyaan enteng itu. Ia masih tak suka dengan tabiat Law.

"Itu bukan urusanmu."

"Oh... begitu." Simpulan senyum tipis tersungging di mulut Law. Dan di saat Luffy memutuskan untuk mulai berjalan meninggalkannya, ia pun melakukan hal yang tak terduga.

"Hei! Menyingkirlah dari jalanku!" Luffy terbelalak kaget. Law melakukan _head spinning_ di hadapannya. Mahasiswa _Mugiwara_ itu memutuskan untuk melangkah ke sisi kiri. Namun... percuma.

Law malah menghadangnya dengan gerakan _downrock_.

"Gaaahhh! Kau ini kenapa, hah? Menyingkirlah, Ne! Aku ingin kembali ke kamarku!" Luffy benar-benar kesal. Law terus saja menghalangi langkahnya dengan berbagai gerakan _breakdance_. Apa-apaan pria ini? Kenapa ia selalu saja menganggu Luffy seperti ini? Dan entah mengapa, Law malah menyukai tindakan jahilnya itu.

'Semakin kesal, dia semakin terlihat... imut dan manis,' batin Law singkat. Seringai ambigu terlukis di parasnya. Ia ingin bermain-main sejenak dengan _mangsa_nya itu.

Ini akan sangat menarik.

"Kenapa kau ingin cepat kembali ke kamarmu, Luffy? Kenapa kita tidak bermain-main saja dulu? Aku bisa mengajarkanmu gerakan _breakdance_ kalau kau mau."

"Aku tak tertarik dengan gerakan topeng monyetmu itu, Ne! Aku hanya ingin kembali ke kamarku sekarang!" Luffy bersikeras. Law masih terlihat menari di hadapannya. Lagi-lagi simpulan senyum tajam terlukis di paras _The Death Breakdancer _itu. Ia tahu alasan Luffy dibalik keinginannya yang ingin cepat-cepat kembali ke dalam kamar.

"Apa kau sudah tak sabar ingin segera menemui Ace, Luffy?"

"Eh?" Luffy terbelalak. Justifikasi itu sungguh bagaikan tombak tajam yang menghunus dadanya. Yang disimpulkan Law memang benar. Ia memang ingin segera menemui Ace. "Ba-Bagaimana kau bisa..."

"Tahu? Haha! Aku mengetahui segalanya, Luffy. Aku tahu apa yang tidak kau ketahui sekalipun." Penghuni kamar 127 itupun lekas menghentikan aksi _breakdance_-nya. Berdirilah ia dengan santai seraya menyematkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya. Dahi Luffy berkerut melihat itu. Dinding skeptis terbangun dalam nalarnya.

Dan Law kembali menguntai frase. "Kau ingin cepat-cepat kembali ke dalam kamar karena kau merindukan _roommate_-mu yang satu itu 'kan? Hah, Ace sungguh beruntung sekali karena dikagumi oleh orang sepertimu. Tapi tak mengherankan juga. _Roommate_-mu memang sesosok figur yang dipuja jutaan orang. Aku tak terkejut jika kau juga turut mengagumi Ace."

'Dipuja jutaan orang? Apa maksudnya?' Luffy benar-benar tak paham dengan makna ucapan Law. Frase itu seakan menyiratkan bahwa Ace adalah sesosok idola besar. Tapi, _roommate_-nya itu hanya orang biasa, bukan? Lalu mengapa Law mengucapkan hal seperti itu?

Kedua obsidiannya kembali terarah pada Law. _Breakdancer_ itu terlihat membereskan _tape sound system_ miliknya. Sebelum ia berlalu pergi, ia pun mendekat ke arah Luffy. Seringai kembali terukir di parasnya bersamaan dengan pesan singkat yang mengalun dari mulutnya.

"Jika kau ingin dekat dengan Ace, mungkin aku bisa membantumu, Luffy."

"A-Apa?"

Selesai.

Luffy terbelalak mendengar bisikan itu. Belum sempat ia merespon lebih jauh, Law sudah berlalu pergi menuju kamarnya. Mahasiswa _Mugiwara_ itu benar-benar begitu syok.

'Bagaimana ia bisa tahu jika aku ingin dekat dengan Ace?'

Ini semakin mencurigakan. Luffy sungguh tak paham dengan motif Law. Bahkan, gelagat Law yang seakan bisa memahami situasinya sungguh bagai labirin misteri yang tak berujung. Enigma membingungkan ini tak bisa dibiarkan berlalu begitu saja.

Ia harus segera mencari tahu.

Tentang apa... yang sudah terjadi sebenarnya.

* * *

**~AxL~**

* * *

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini!"

Pernyataan skeptis bernada tajam itu meluncur dari mulut Ace. Ia sungguh tak percaya dengan penglihatannya sendiri. Diva dunia Boa Hancock telah berada di Apartemen _Beauty Dadan_? Apa-apaan ini? Semua ini sungguh tak masuk di akal.

Dan Hancock juga masih nampak syok. Ia membungkam mulutnya sendiri. Melihat sosok sang rival ada di dalam kamar pujaan hatinya sungguh membuat persepsinya salah kaprah. Ada hubungan apa di antara Luffy dengan Gol D. Ace? Mengapa mereka bisa tinggal di satu kamar seperti ini?

Lekaslah Hancock menikam musisi _Black Spade_ itu dengan pandangan skeptis. "Kau sendiri juga kenapa bisa ada di dalam kamar Monkey D. Luffy, hah!"

"Mo-Monkey D. Luffy? Tu-Tunggu sebentar! Kenapa kau bisa tahu bahwa ini adalah kamar LUFFY!" Ace benar-benar kaget setengah mati. Rautnya kini begitu horor. Tak ada yang lebih menggemparkan selain hanya fakta bahwa sang diva dunia macam Boa Hancock ternyata mengenal _roommate-_nya yang polos itu. Ini sungguh sulit dipercaya. Semua realitas ini sungguh setara dengan teori matahari yang terbit di ufuk barat.

Atau mungkin...

Ini adalah tanda bahwa dunia memang hendak kiamat?

"Aku tahu Luffy itu bukan urusanmu, Gol D. Ace! Yang menjadi permasalahan di sini adalah, kenapa kau bisa ada di kamar malaikatku? Ada hubungan apa kau dengan Luffy, hah! Cepat jawab!" Hancock benar-benar tampak sewot. Ia sungguh tak terima jika memang ada hubungan khusus di antara rivalnya dan juga Luffy. Ia tak akan percaya jika pria macam Acelah yang ternyata memiliki Luffy. Iblis tak berhak memiliki malaikat. Ah, setidaknya itulah pandangan Hancock terhadap Ace.

Dan Ace pun mulai merasa terganggu. "Kau ini apa-apaan, hah! Sudah kemari seenaknya! Membentakku dan menanyaiku hal seperti itu! Harusnya kau yang menjelaskan, bagaimana kau bisa tahu tentang Luffy? Luffy itu _roommate_-ku di apartemen ini!"

"A-Apa? _RO-ROOMMATE_?" lagi-lagi Hancock nampak syok. Ia tak pernah mendapat informasi tentang ini sebelumnya. Ia mengira bahwa Luffy tinggal sendiri di dalam kamar apartemennya. Dan fakta yang mengejutkan terungkap. Monkey D. Luffy, pangeran mimpinya, ternyata sekamar dengan Gol D. Ace, rival abadinya?

_What the heck, man!_

"Ti-Tidak. Aku tak percaya ini. Tidak mungkin kau adalah _roommate_ dari pangeranku!"

"Tidak mungkin? Apa maksudmu dengan tidak mungkin? Luffy memang _roommate_-ku dan apa ada masalah dengan itu?" Ace balik membentak. Geliat Hancock sungguh membuatnya sedikit kesal.

"Aku tak percaya jika Luffy adalah pasangan kamarmu! Kau pasti memaksa anak itu 'kan, agar ia mau tidur sekamar denganmu! Kau pasti memaksa pemuda suci macam Luffy untuk memenuhi hasratmu! Kau benar-benar iblis, Ace! Tak kusangka kau bernafsu pada seorang bocah seperti ini!"

"A-APAAAA!"

_JEDAAAARRR!_

Justifikasi itu sungguh menohok bagi Ace. Ia pun menganga selebar-lebarnya. Syok dengan apa yang ia dengar. Rautnya merona merah. Nalarnya seakan tercekat. "Ka-Kau jangan bicara sembarangan! Mana mungkin aku berbuat seperti itu pada Luffy, hah!"

"Terserah, kau mau bilang apa! Aku tak akan percaya padamu. Jika sampai aku tahu bahwa Monkey D. Luffy ternyata sudah kau nodai, kau akan berhadapan denganku, Gol D. Ace! Aku akan membunuhmu jika kau benar-benar sudah menodainya!" Hancock tak main-main dengan ucapannya. Sebulir keringat mengalir di samping kening Ace mendengar itu.

'Memangnya dia itu siapanya Luffy, hah? Wanita _baka_...' gerutu musisi _Black Spade _itu dalam hati. Dan ia pun lekas melirik pada sepiring puding yang dibawa oleh Hancock. "Apa itu?"

"Ini? Ini adalah puding spesial untuk Monkey D. Luffy! Mana dia? Aku ingin menemuinya!"

"Apa? Kau ingin menemui Luffy dan memberinya puding itu?" Ace benar-benar skeptis. Dan Hancock menautkan kedua alisnya melihat itu.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Apa yang kau inginkan dari Luffy, Hancock? Kau menyimpan konspirasi di sini, benar 'kan!" Ace semakin curiga. Seringai menantang mulai terpapar di paras Hancock.

"Dengarkan aku, Gol D. Ace. Sudah sekian lama aku memimpikan pangeran mimpiku. Dan aku yakin bahwa Luffy adalah orang yang sudah ditakdirkan untukku. Ia adalah pangeran mimpi yang kucari-cari. Dan aku ingin memilikinya."

"A-Apa? Kau ingin memiliki Luffy!" Pernyataan itu bagai sebuah tamparan keras untuk Ace. Ia benar-benar syok. Apakah telinganya sudah konslet? Hancock ingin memiliki Luffy? Sejak kapan wanita itu menyukai _roommate_-nya seperti ini? Ia tak salah dengar 'kan? Hancock RIVALNYA MENYUKAI LUFFY?

"Benar. Memangnya kenapa? Ada masalah dengan itu?" Simpulan senyum sinis kembali terlukis di paras Hancock. Ace mulai geram. Kedua tangannya terkepal erat. Ia tak terima semua ini. Yang benar saja? Hancock ingin memiliki Luffy? Wanita itu ingin merebut Luffy darinya? Hah, tidak bisa. Luffy itu miliknya. _Miliknya seorang dan bukan milik orang lain!_

Ia tak bisa membiarkan hal ini terjadi.

Ia sangat mencintai Luffy dan ia tak akan membiarkan satu orang pun yang bisa merebut Luffy darinya!

Tidak akan!

"Ah, sepertinya Luffy tidak ada, ya?" Hancock tampak mengintip ke dalam kamar. Ace hanya terdiam, masih dengan kedua tangan yang terkepal erat. Simpulan senyum tipis tersimpul di paras cantik Hancock. Lekaslah sang diva itu meletakkan sepiring pudingnya di dekat kamar Luffy.

"Sebaiknya kau menyerahkan puding ini pada Luffy, Ace. Jika kau juga menyukai pangeran mimpiku itu, sebaiknya kita bersaing secara sportif. Besok aku pasti akan menemui Luffy. Untuk menanyakan bagaimana rasa dari puding buatanku ini."

Geram, Ace hanya dapat melayangkan tatapan tajam ke arah Hancock. Wanita berbusana _victorian_ itu lekas berbalik dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan kamar Luffy. Namun, sebelum ia pergi, untaian peringatan telah ia sematkan pada sang rival.

"Aku boleh saja kalah dalam hal popularitas di jagad panggung hiburan jika dibandingkan dengan _band_-mu, Ace. Tapi jika ini menyangkut Monkey D. Luffy..." Hancock menyibakkan rambut panjangnya. "Maka jangan harap aku akan mengalah begitu saja. Aku akan mendapatkan apa yang aku mau. Kau lihat saja nanti."

Dan wanita itupun berlalu pergi. Peringatan itu sungguh sukses membuat darah Ace seakan mendidih.

'Sial. Di saat masalah Law belum selesai, ternyata malah muncul penganggu yang baru...' keluhan itu terlontar dari dalam benaknya. Dipandangnya sepiring puding berlapis _strawberry_ yang kini sudah terletak di sebelahnya. Deretan gigi Ace tergertak melihat itu. Kedua tangannya kembali terkepal dengan eratnya. Determinasi semakin tertempa tajam dalam nalarnya. Jika memang ini adalah medan perjuangannya untuk mendapatkan Luffy...

Maka ia tak akan mau kalah!

'Aku sangat mencintaimu, Luffy. Aku akan mati-matian mempertahankanmu. Dan sampai kapanpun, kau tetap milikku dan hanya MILIKKU SEORANG!'

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N: **Yepp! _This is it_! Maaf jika ada _typo_, _missword_, pemborosan kata, _falter meaning _atau kesalahanlainnya~ dan makasih untuk semua yang udah me-_review_! Rajaman _review_ Anda membuat semangat saya semakin membara~ xD

Kidd: Oke, langsung saja kita bales reviewnya!

Luffy: Ne? Kau 'kan gak nongol di fic ini, Kidd? Kenapa bisa nongol di balesan review? o.o"

Kidd: ==" Entahlah.

Luffy: Karena halaman terbatas, gomen jika balesannya singkat, Ne! XD Yang pertama dari **ag-stalker**! Makasih atas pujiannya, Ne! We love you too~ xD

Ace: Aku gak mau tidur seranjang ama Luffy karena takut terjadi hal yang enggak2. Padahal sebenernya gue pengen sih... ==" #Plak!

Kidd: Thanks reviewnya! Lalu berikutnya **tenshi VS devil**! Umm... mungkin fic ini berkisar hingga 30 chapteran? Entahlah. Yang jelas fic ini di atas 20 chapter. Padahal target awal, nih fic cuman 15 chapter doank lho =="

Luffy: Berikutnya dari **Pucca-Pucca-Pucca**! XD Gomen klo alur ZoSannya kecepetan. Habisnya ZoSan munculnya musiman, jadinya developmentnya musti dicepetin, Ne! Ikutin terus fic ini ya! Arigato~ :3

Kidd: Next, **lunaryu**! Hahaha! Iya, Ace kasihan. Udah klepek-klepek pasti dalemnya! Setuju to the max klo Luffy emang kriminal! Dia KRIMINAL PERASAAN!

Luffy: ==" Kriminal? Be-Benarkah? Ah, iya. Segala sesuatu yang menyelubungi ZoSan pasti ada yang lebay deh, Ne! XD #Ngakak!

Sanji: Bahkan personil dapurku di chap ini juga dibuat lebay... =="

Author: #Grins! Oke, tamatnya fic ini, kita kolab ya kak! Kak Lunar selesein dulu aja fic kakak yang lain. Arigato reviewnya! :D

Luffy: Berikutnya dari **Jev rixon**! Ma-Manas-manasin Ace? o.o"

Kidd: Tenang, itu juga udah jadi tugas Law dan Hancock. Hahaha! Oh, Nico Robin pasti muncul nanti. Tapi bukan sebagai penganggu AceLu. Nantikan saja aksinya. Thanks reviewnya! Next...

Luffy: **KayTo Crystal**! ki-kissu bibir, Ne? Umm... o/ / /o #Blush

Ace: #Blush =/ / /= Entahlah...

ZoSan: Woi! Ini ratingnya T! Masa ada lemon? =="

Kidd: Chara yang lain mungkin muncul. Tapi yang normal2 aja. Klo kayak Moria bakalan enggak deh. Loe terlalu abnormal, Mor! =="

Luffy: Selanjutnya dari **roronoalolu youichi**! #Blush Semoga aja dianya puas, Ne! =/ / /=

Law: Ya? Kok gak jadi ama gue? D:

Kidd: Robin pasti muncul. Mungkin sekitar 2-3 chapter lagi. Sabar aja ya. Arigato reviewnya! Next dari **Al-Chan 456**! Identitas Ace itu kompleks banget. Sekali ketahuan, konflik2 baru pun bertebaran. Dan ada masa dimana itu tiba~

Ace: Jiaahh... ngeres? Namanya juga gue suka ama Luffy. Jadi wajarlah jika ada gejolak tak biasa #Plak

Luffy: Thanks reviewnya! Next **Demon D. Dino**! Gpp, Ne! Telat review asalkan tetap hadir! xD Yup! Chapter kemarin romancenya kental. Di pertengahan nanti dramalah yang akan mendominasi~ :3

Kidd: Lanjut~ Dari **Arale L Ryuuzaki** yang minta dihajar! Sini, biar gue yang hajar Anda!

Luffy: Woi! Anarkis, Ne! ==" Dan lemon?

Kidd: Kalaupun nih fic jadi naik rate, mungkin Viero gak bakal bikin yang eksplisit. Dia bakal bikin implisit. Arigato reviewnya! Dan next...

Luffy: **mauricia sweet**! Na-Nani? LawLu dan HanLu ciuman? O_O"

Ace: TAK AKAN KUBIARKAN! #BodyBerapi-Api

Kidd: Selanjutnya **Yuna Claire Vessalius Kusanagi**! Hancock ama Law udah gentayangin AceLu tuh!

AceLu: I love u too! #Grins

ZoSan: Kami bakal dapet gangguan kok. Itu pasti ==" #pundung

Luffy: Berikutnya ada **Hatakari Hitaraku**! Makasih banyak udah review! :)

Ace: Gue gak ngeraguin Luffy. Justru gue takut ngapa-ngapain dia klo gak bisa ngendaliin nih hasrat Orz #Pundung

Kidd: Next, **Domi**! Bepo kayaknya terlalu abnormal deh untuk ditongolin ==" #DiBogemBepo

Ace: ==" Gue nolak karena gue sayang Luffylah~ Klo gue tidur seranjang ama Luffy trus gue lepas kendali, kau mau tanggung jawab, eh?

ZoSan: Kami udah ribut tuh~ =D Thanks ya reviewnya~

Luffy: Selanjutnya dari **Fi suki suki**! Siapa bilang ZoSannya kalem? Mereka udah sempet ribut 'kan, Ne di chap ini?

Law: Titik terang itu maksudnya status hubungan AceLu.

Zoro: With love, Sanji? Nah, bukannya dia khasnya begono ya? Coba kalo dia ngirim suratnya ke Nami...

Sanji: Nami-cwhaaan~ With huge love! Sanji~ #LoveEyes

Zoro: Nah, kebayang kan? =="

Kidd: Next, **Naru Nay-nie**! ZoSannya udah muncul tuh!

Law + Hancock: Ouwh~ tidak bisaa~ Sudah tugas kami seperti itu~ =="

Luffy: Selanjutnya dari **Vii no Kitsune**! Antagonis utamanya masih misteri, Ne! XD Trus Papi Dragon juga munculnya masih lamaaaa~ Belum saatnya!

Ace: Gue udah dibuat cemburu kok di chap ini. Pasti di kedepan nanti gue bakal lebih dibuat cemburu lagi =="

Kidd: Hahahaha! Thanks ya reviewnya! Berikutnya dari **Pearl Victory**! Ace sengaja nolak karena dia takut ngapa-ngapain Luffy. Dia cuman pengen ngelindungin ukenya aja =="

Ace: #Blush

Luffy: Next, **Kim D. Meiko**! Sabar, ne. Cuekin aja mereka itu~ ah, AceLunya sweet? Thanks! Shishishishi! xD

Law: Ya olo... gue terancam dicakar. I-Ini kan emang peran gue =="

Ace: hehehe... gue emang seme gentle~ Monyet ama anjing masih lama munculnya. Mungkin chapter 20 ke atas deh ==a

Usopp: Cemburu ama Zoro? WTH! Gue masih normal lho! Aku masih suka Kaya!

Ivankov: Felix absen dari kotak review! HUWAAA! FELIX-BOY! I MISS UUUUU~

Kidd: Terakhir dari **via-sasunaru**! Umurnya Luffy 19, Zoro + Sanji 21, Nami + Usopp 20, Ace + Sabo + Shuraiya 22, Marco 23, Hancock 31, Perona 26.

Sanji: Aku kan jadi koki di Baratie. Jadi gak mungkin kuliah deh.

Law + Hancock: Hahaha! Kami kuliah di tempat Luffy? Pasti dunia akan kiamat~ xD

Luffy: Thanks reviewnya ya! :D

Kidd: Sampai jumpa di chapter depan. Dan silahkan rajamlah author fic ini dengan _**REVIEW!**_ Bye~


	16. Status

**A/N: **Ada sedikit _fluff _AceLu di awal-awal. Hoo~ Entah mengapa, saya mendadak _mood_ nyisipin fanservis lagi~ Anggap aja bonus~ Karena ke depan nanti, bakalan gersang fanservis~ #Dibogem

_Enjoy_~

* * *

**One Piece © Eiichiro Oda**

**Undercover Rockstar © Viero D. Eclipse**

**Pairing: Ace x Luffy (AceLu), Slight Zoro x Sanji (ZoSan)**

**Genre: Romance/Humor/Drama**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: AU, Shounen Ai (BoyxBoy Love!)**

**Don't like? Don't read!**

* * *

**-Chapter 15-**

**Status**

.

Dalam sebuah jalinan kepercayaan, alangkah baiknya jika jalinan itu mendapat sebuah tirai kejelasan dengan penopang berentitas... status.

.

* * *

"MMHHH! _SUGOOOOII_! PUDING INI ENAK SEKALI!"

"Tsk!"

.

.

Malam itu, Ace hanya dapat melipat kedua tangannya dengan ekspresi berlumur kesal. Luffy sudah tampak memakan puding buatan Hancock dengan lahapnya. Pemuda itu benar-benar begitu senang. Memang, Ace juga turut senang jika melihat pemuda yang ia kasihi itu bahagia. Namun, jika sumber kebahagiaan Luffy bukan berasal dari dirinya, maka Ace tak akan terima. Ia ingin membuat Luffy bahagia murni karena dirinya. Bukan karena orang lain.

Jujur saja, melihat Luffy bahagia berkat orang lain, membuat hati Ace sedikit sakit.

Ia hanya ingin membuat Luffy tersenyum. Tersenyum bahagia karena dirinya dan tersenyum bahagia hanya _untuknya_.

Tapi kali ini, ia harus berlapang dada mengakui kekalahan.

Karena bukan dialah yang membuat Luffy bahagia saat ini.

Melainkan...

"Oh ya, Ace! Tadi nama orang yang memberi puding ini siapa, ya? Hammock? Ha-Harmock atau... apa?"

"Sudahlah. Kau tak perlu membahasnya. Besok ia pasti akan menemuimu untuk menanyakan rasa puding buatannya itu. Sebaiknya, kau mendengar namanya langsung dari dia saja." Nada Ace sedikit ketus. Musisi _Black Spade_ itu menyibakkan pandangan ke samping dengan kasar. Dahi Luffy berkerut melihat geliat itu.

"Kau kenapa, Ace? Kenapa kau kesal begitu?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Dan aku tidak kesal." Bohong. Luffy tahu bahwa pernyataan yang diguratkan _roommate_-nya itu merupakan sebongkah kebohongan belaka. Ace tak terlalu pintar menyembunyikan emosinya. Kedua obsidian Luffy lantas terarah pada puding buatan Hancock yang kini sudah tersisa setengah potong. Ia pun lekas mengambil puding itu beserta piringnya.

"Ace, coba kau cicipi puding ini. Aku jamin pasti kau suka! Rasanya enak dan-"

"Aku tidak mau. Kau habiskan saja pudingnya. Aku tak tertarik."

"Tapi, Acee~ Cobalah sedikit saja! Ya!"

"Tidak mau."

"Satu gigit?"

"AKU TIDAK MAU, LUFFY!" Nada tinggi itu membuat Luffy sedikit kaget. Ace menarik napas dalam-dalam. Mencoba menenangkan dirinya. "Maaf, Luffy. Kau habiskan saja puding itu. Aku tak ada nafsu untuk memakannya."

Hening.

Luffy membisu untuk sesaat. Jemarinya lekas mengambil sendok teh yang ada di dekat piring dan menyendok ujung pudingnya perlahan-lahan. Selagi ia melakukan hal itu, Ace pun tampak memijat keningnya. Melontarkan frase dengan nada pelan.

"Maaf jika aku tadi terkesan membentakmu, Luffy. Aku memang kurang suka dengan puding. Kepalaku agak pusing dan sebaiknya aku beristirahat sekarang-mmmhhh!"

"Ne, Ace! Bagaimana? Enak 'kan? Shishishishi!" Ace melotot syok. Di saat ia berbicara, Luffy tiba-tiba memasukkan sesendok puding ke dalam mulutnya. Mahasiswa _Mugiwara_ itu terkekeh keras. Lipatan sewot terbentuk di samping kening Ace dan mau tak mau, ia terpaksa mengunyah puding di mulutnya itu.

"Kau ini apa-apaan, hah? Memasukkan puding saat aku masih berbicara!"

"Ah, sudahlah, Ace. Makan saja puding itu. Enak 'kan, Ne? Heeheehee!" Luffy menggosok kedua telapak tangannya dengan antusias. Ditatapnya sang _roommate_ seraya menunggu jawaban. Ace lantas menelan puding yang ia kunyah itu dan mulai terdiam untuk sesaat. Berpikir.

Puding itu kenyal.

Rasanya manis.

Dan taburan _strawberry_ yang ada di atasnya benar-benar membuat cita rasanya semakin sempurna.

'Wanita pedo itu lumayan juga bisa membuat puding seenak ini. Pantas saja Luffy menyukainya.' Ace membatin dalam diam. Hancock benar-benar tak bisa dianggap remeh. Memang, perasaan Luffy terhadapnya sudah tak perlu diragukan lagi. Namun, jika Ace lengah sedikit saja...

Maka, hal itu tak akan menutup kemungkinan untuk Luffy berpaling darinya.

Ia harus berhati-hati.

"Ne, Ace? Bagaimana? Pudingnya enak 'kan?" pertanyaan itu membuyarkan lamunan Ace. Harga dirinya seakan teriris jika ia semudah itu mengakui bahwa yang dikatakan Luffy ada benarnya. Mengakui kemenangan musuh sama dengan bunuh diri. Ace yakin, ia bisa lebih baik dari Hancock.

"Hah! Aku bisa membuat puding yang lebih enak dari ini."

"Eh? Benarkah?" sebelah alis Luffy terangkat, skeptis. Ace tampak mengernyit melihat itu.

"Kenapa kau terlihat meragukanku begitu? Kau tak percaya eh, Luffy?"

"Ah, bukan begitu, Ace. Aku sungguh yakin jika kau memang bisa membuat puding yang lebih enak dari ini! Apapun perkataanmu, tak ada alasan bagiku untuk meragukannya!"

Cengiran khas itu kembali terpapar di paras Luffy. Ia bersungguh-sungguh dengan ucapannya. Dinding labirin hati Ace seakan bergetar. Gaung ketulusan Luffy semakin menyuburkan benih perasaan yang terpatri di dalam dirinya. Ia memang tak perlu meragukan Luffy. Perasaan itu sudah terdedikasikan untuknya.

Simpulan senyum tipis pun perlahan terlukis di paras musisi _Black Spade _itu. Lekas ditariknya lengan Luffy dan mendudukkan pemuda itu ke dalam pangkuannya. Disematkan kedua tangannya itu di bahu dan pinggang Luffy. Mendekapnya dari belakang. Erat.

Dan sedikit terkejut karena tak menduga adanya aksi itu, Luffy pun hanya mengulum senyum. Meski terkesan tiba-tiba, ia sungguh tak keberatan dengan apa yang dilakukan Ace. Sudah tak ada lagi dinding pembatas bernamakan rasa canggung. Jika mereka bisa menjalin kontak sedekat mungkin maka mereka tak akan melewatkan kesempatan seperti itu. Karena mereka sudah mengukir komitmen. Sebuah komitmen untuk saling dekat satu sama lain.

Dan terkadang...

Meskipun mereka lebih banyak bertindak ketimbang berbicara, hal itu bukanlah sebuah masalah. Tak perlu ada untaian frase. Cukup terdiam dan meresapinya. Itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk mengentitaskan isi perasaan mereka masing-masing. Karena tindakan lebih banyak berbicara dibanding bersilat lidah memuntahkan frase semu.

"Hmm... bau jeruk."

"Eh?"

"Rambutmu bau jeruk. Tak kusangka kau memakai sampo dengan bau seperti ini. Kau pasti memakai sampo bayi, Luffy." Ace mulai membenamkan parasnya di atas kepala Luffy. Menghirup dalam-dalam aroma rambut raven pemuda itu. Yang disindir mulai cemberut, tak terima.

"Enak saja sampo bayi! Meski bau jeruk tapi kau suka 'kan, Ace? Buktinya, kau terus saja menciumi hamparan rambutku seperti ini!" Protes itu membuat gema tawa meluncur dari mulut Ace. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan singkat. Ungkapan blak-blakan nan frontal itu selalu sukses menuai kebenaran. Ace tak dapat mengelaknya.

"Haha... ya, ya... Kau menang kali ini, Luffy. Aku suka dengan bau sampomu." Ace tersenyum dan lekas mengusapkan parasnya di sela leher Luffy. Mahasiswa _Mugiwara_ itu mulai tertawa.

"Hehehe... hentikan, Ace! Aku geli!" Gema tawa itu memudar, bertransisi menjadi sebuah momen yang cukup serius. Kedua obsidian kembali bertemu dalam diam. Ace tak membuang waktu lagi. Lekaslah ia menempelkan hamparan parasnya di pipi Luffy, menciumnya lekat, mencurahkan segenap perasaan sayangnya melalui kontak itu. Sedang paras figur yang dicium tampak merona merah. Jantung Luffy berdebar-debar dan ia tak mampu menguntai satu kata apapun selama kontak itu berlangsung. Sensasi itu membuatnya tenggelam dalam euforia. Cinta memabukkan keduanya bagai ekstasi...

Hingga...

TOK! TOK! TOK!

"PERMISIIIIIEE!"

TOOOKKK! TOOOKKK! TOOOKKK!

"AARRGGHH! SIAPA YANG MENGETUK PINTU MALAM-MALAM BEGINI, HAH? MENGGANGGU SAJA!" Ace mulai emosi. Luffy hanya terbelalak kaget dan kebingungan. Di saat ia hendak berdiri untuk membuka pintu, Ace menghalanginya.

"Biar aku saja yang membukanya, Luffy. Kau tunggu di sini."

"Uhh... baiklah, Ace." Luffy hanya bisa mengiyakan dan membiarkan_ roommate_-nya itu berlalu membuka pintu. Raut amarah Ace sungguh tak dapat diajak kompromi lagi. Musisi _Black Spade_ itu benar-benar menyeramkan. Aura pembunuh yang terasa telah sukses membuat Luffy begidik ngeri. Ia tak mengerti, mengapa Ace bisa semarah itu hanya karena persoalan sepele seperti ini?

Haha, ya tentu saja Ace akan marah...

Karena momen kebersamaannya dengan orang yang ia cintai telah mendapat sebuah gangguan.

Kedua tangan musisi _Black Spade_ itu sudah tampak terkepal dengan eratnya. Ia bersumpah akan menghajar orang yang sudah mengetuk pintu kamarnya jika memang orang itu tak memiliki kepentingan apapun. Ia hanya ingin mencurahkan perasaan cintanya pada Luffy. Tapi mengapa keberuntungan tak pernah berpihak sedikitpun padanya?

Sungguh nasib.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Permis-"

_Kraaakk!_

Pintu kamar telah dibuka dengan kasar. Menandakan bahwa sang penghuni benar-benar merasa terganggu. Masih dengan raut penuh amarah, Ace pun menatap lurus ke depan. Menikam orang yang sudah mengetuk pintunya dengan tatapan pembunuh. Dan sungguh mengejutkan. Kedua obsidiannya sudah mendapati penampakan sesosok wanita berambut hitam panjang, tinggi semampai dan kali ini, busana bernuansa _gothic_ lolita sudah tampak membalut tubuh seksinya.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan...

"BOA HANCOCK! MENGAPA KAU BISA ADA DI SINI, HAH!"

Hancock hanya tersenyum dengan bentakan amarah dari rivalnya itu. Sang diva menyibakkan rambut ravennya ke samping dan lantas... melipat kedua tangannya di dada. "Itukah caramu dalam menyambut orang di malam hari, Ace? Hah! Aku tak heran. Seorang _Rockstar_ sepertimu memang sudah urakan dari awal."

"Cih! Tak usah berbasa-basi. Sampaikan saja apa tujuanmu kemari!" Ace mendengus kesal. Batas kesabarannya menipis. Hancock tak gentar melihat itu.

"Aku kemari hanya untuk memastikan saja, apa puding pemberianku sudah kau berikan pada Luffy?"

"Apa? KAU KEMARI HANYA INGIN MEMASTIKAN SOAL PUDING ITU?" Ace melotot. Ditatapnya Hancock seakan-akan rivalnya sudah kehilangan kewarasannya. Wanita itu datang dan mengganggu momennya dengan Luffy hanya untuk menanyakan soal puding? Hanya karena sebuah puding laknat, ia pun harus kehilangan kesempatan langka untuk berdekatan dengan Luffy?

_What the heck, man!_

Dan Hancock hanya memaparkan seringai sinis. "Iya. Puding itu sudah kau serahkan pada pangeranku 'kan, eh? Aku harap, kau bisa sportif."

Hening.

Deretan gigi Ace tergertak mendengar itu. Emosi mengguyur rasionya.

"Dengarkan aku, Wanita Pedo! Kau sudah datang malam-malam begini hanya untuk persoalan tak penting seperti itu? Apa kau tak tahu waktu, hah! BISAKAH KAU DATANG BESOK PAGI SAJA? KAU HANYALAH PENGANGGU!" Bentakan itu benar-benar begitu nyaring teriringi geraman. Hancock menganga melihat sikap bringas Ace.

"Hei, _Rockstar_ urakan! Kau tak perlu membentakku seperti itu! AKU TIDAK TULI, GOL D. ACE!"

"TERSERAH! AKU TAK PEDULI! KAU HANYA-"

"Neee! Aceeee! Ada apa? Kenapa kau ribut-ribut begitu, hah? Siapa yang sudah mengetuk pintu?" suara cempreng itu membuat Ace dan Hancock mematung untuk sesaat. Tak membutuhkan waktu lama bagi Luffy untuk segera berdiri di samping Ace dan melihat apa yang sudah terjadi sebenarnya. Mahasiswa _Mugiwara_ itu hanya dapat mengeryutkan dahinya saat kedua obsidiannya mendapati sosok Hancock. Wanita yang ditatap hanya dapat menganga syok menatap Luffy.

"Ne? Kau 'kan wanita yang waktu itu kutabrak?"

"_Na-Nani_? Kau tabrak?" Ace menautkan kedua alisnya mendengar itu. Hancock hanya membungkam mulutnya dengan pandangan berbinar.

"Mo-Monkey D. Luffy..."

"Eh?" Luffy skeptis saat Hancock menyebutkan namanya. Paras diva dunia itu sudah merona merah. Ia gugup setengah mati. Sekujur tubuhnya juga tampak gemetaran. Dan simpulan senyum mengembang di mulutnya.

"Apa kau sudah menerima pudingku, Luffy?"

"Eh? Puding? Puding apa ya, Ne? Dan bagaimana kau bisa tahu namaku?" Luffy menggaruk belakang kepalanya, bingung. "Setahuku, Ace memang memberiku puding. Dan kalau tidak salah, wanita yang memberiku puding itu bernama Ha-Harmlock atau apalah itu."

Hancock hanya dapat menganga dan terbelalak syok. Apakah Luffy tak menyadari bahwa wanita yang memberikan puding itu adalah dirinya? Kenapa ia salah menyebutkan nama? Dan yang lebih mencengangkan lagi...

Kenapa reaksi Luffy biasa-biasa saja saat berhadapan langsung dengan diva dunia sepertinya?

_What the hell?_

Ada yang salah dengan semua ini.

"Ah, Luffy. Orang yang sudah memberimu puding itu adalah aku." Hancock menegaskan seramah mungkin. Masih dengan paras berbinar dan senyum manis di mulutnya. Luffy hanya bertampang bingung. Lekas ditatapnya Ace dan _roommate_-nya itu mengangguk pasrah.

"Yang ia katakan itu benar, Luffy. Dialah wanita yang kuceritakan itu. Boa Hancock."

"Oh, jadi dia yang memberi pudingnya!" Luffy terbelalak dengan air muka yang berubah drastis ke arah antusias. Hancock menganggukkan kepala dengan seringai kemenangan.

"Benar. Akulah yang memberikannya."

Mendengar itu, Luffy pun lekas membungkukkan diri di hadapan Hancock dengan raut ceria di parasnya. "Ah, Aku sungguh mengucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya karena kau sudah memberiku puding! Aku senang sekali! Terima kasih banyak, Hammer-_san_!"

"Apa? HA-HAMMER?"

_Jedeeerr!_

Sang diva dunia seakan tersambar petir hidup-hidup. Ia sungguh syok. Seumur hidupnya, tak ada satupun orang yang pernah salah menyebut namanya. Boa Hancock. Nama itu sudah mendunia sebagai nama idola yang dipuja jutaan orang. Dan sekarang... nama itu telah digemakan secara melenceng...

Oleh Monkey D. Luffy.

Yang tak lain adalah pangeran mimpinya sendiri.

Kenyataan itu membuat sekujur tubuh Hancock seakan terajam dengan panasnya batu neraka.

"Ah, na-namaku Hancock, Luffy. Boa Hancock."

"Hihihi..." Ace tampak menahan tawanya. Hancock hanya menikam rivalnya itu dengan tatapan pembunuh. Luffy menggaruk belakang kepalanya, bingung harus melafalkan nama Hancock seperti apa.

"Hah, sudahlah. Aku lega karena Luffy sudah menerima pudingku. Apa kau suka dengan pudingku, Luffy? Kalau kau suka, aku akan membuatkanmu puding setiap hari." Hancock kembali tebar pesona. Mendengar pernyataan _'puding setiap hari'_ membuat air muka Luffy bertransisi menjadi girang.

"Be-Benarkah? Kau mau memberiku puding enak itu setiap hari?"

"Enak? Be-Berarti kau suka dengan pudingku? Itu benar, Luffy. Aku akan memberimu puding setiap hari. Demi kebahagiaanmu, apapun akan kulakukan!" Pernyataan Hancock membuat Ace berparas jengkel. Dan yang membuatnya jantungan adalah...

Luffy... tiba-tiba sudah menerjang Hancock dan memeluknya ala koala.

"Huwaaaa! Kau baik sekali! Terima kasih banyak, Harlock-_san_!"

"M-MUKYAAAA~" Hancock mendadak terpuruk dalam buaian cengkraman Luffy. Paras diva cantik itu merona kemerahan. Ace melotot melihat _scene_ itu.

'Pe-Pelukan Luffy itu harusnya hanya untukku 'kan! Hanya aku yang berhak dipeluk Luffy seperti itu! HANYA AKU!' Benak Ace mendadak histeris. Api cemburu membakar nalarnya. Ia tak tahan melihat Luffy memeluk orang lain seperti itu. Deretan giginya tergertak kesal.

"HEI! SUDAH, HENTIKAN!"

"A-Ace kau kenapa-Eehh!" Luffy sedikit kaget saat lengannya dicengkram dan ia pun kembali masuk ke dalam dekapan erat Ace. Yang mendekapnya tampak melayangkan tatapan tajam ke arah Hancock. Diva itu sudah terkulai lemas berkat pelukan Luffy tadi. Sebulir keringat mengalir di samping kening Ace.

'Dasar, Wanita Pedo sialan! Pasti dia sudah keenakan karena mendapat pelukan Luffy seperti itu. Kurang ajar...' musisi _Black Spade_ itu benar-benar kesal. Tak membutuhkan waktu lama bagi Hancock untuk mengumpulkan kesadarannya.

"I-Itu tadi... pa-pasti pelukan cinta 'kan? Kyaaaa~ aku senang sekali, Luffy~" sahut Hancock girang. Ace kembali melotot mendengar itu.

"_NANI_? PELUKAN CINTA? KAU JANGAN BERMIMPI UNTUK MENDAPATKAN LUFFY, WANITA PEDO!" Pernyataan itu diungkapkan dengan nada kasar dan keras. Cukup keras sampai-sampai Luffy kaget mendengar itu. Ace terlihat seperti sedang kebakaran jenggot. Hancock hanya menyeringai sinis ke arah rivalnya.

"HAH! APA HAKMU MENGHALANGIKU, _ROCKSTAR _BIADAB! MEMANGNYA KAU INI SIAPANYA LUFFY? KEKASIHNYA? TIDAK 'KAN!" Hancock balik menggertak. Dan gertakan itu sukses membuat Ace kehabisan kata.

"Aku dan... Luffy..." Ace mulai pucat. Ia bingung harus menguntai frase seperti apa. Ini adalah pertanyaan terberat baginya. Ada banyak resiko dan konsekuensi dalam setiap jawaban yang hendak ia pilih. Ini tidaklah mudah.

Dan dalam diam...

Luffy terus menatapnya.

Selama ini, mereka memang tak pernah terikat dalam status yang jelas. Mereka hanya berhubungan tanpa simbolik peresmian apapun. Meski Luffy tak pernah menjalin hubungan cinta, namun ia tidak bodoh dalam hal ini. Setiap orang yang menjalin asmara pasti akan mendapat titel sebagai sepasang kekasih ataupun suami istri.

Dan selama ini, Ace tak pernah meresmikan hubungan mereka dengan komitmen apapun.

Ia masih belum mengakui Luffy sebagai... kekasihnya.

Pada awalnya, sang mahasiswa _Mugiwara_ itu sungguh tak ambil pusing. Ia masa bodoh dengan status. Selama ia masih bisa dekat dengan Ace, maka hal itu sudah cukup baginya. Ia tak akan meminta lebih.

Namun sekarang...

Pernyataan tajam yang dihunuskan Hancock membuat Luffy tersadar akan arti penting sebuah status.

Ia membutuhkan status yang jelas untuk memiliki Ace. Ia membutuhkan status sebagai bukti bahwa mereka saling mencintai.

Dan kali ini, apa yang akan dijawab oleh _roommate_-nya?

Apa ia akan mengakui hubungan mereka?

Apa ia sudi mengakui Luffy sebagai kekasihnya?

Ataukah...

"Aku tak ada hubungan apa-apa... dengan Luffy."

Hening.

Pernyataan itu sudah kembali digemakan mutlak oleh Ace.

Sebuah penolakan... lagi.

Luffy hanya tertunduk mendengar itu. Ia menghargai pernyataan Ace jika memang ia tak mau mengakui status hubungan mereka. Ia akan tetap menyayangi dan mencintai Ace. Dan ia akan selalu percaya pada musisi _Black Spade _itu. Apapun yang terjadi.

Dan Ace hanya memasang raut bersalah. Ia tahu bahwa pernyataannya itu membuat hati Luffy teriris sakit. Namun, ia sengaja menjawab seperti itu bukan tanpa alasan. Ia sungguh sangat mencintai Luffy. Ia ingin mengakui Luffy sebagai kekasihnya. Sebagai miliknya. Bahkan sebagai _'istri'nya _jika perlu. Namun, mengingat kedudukannya sebagai publik figur, hal itu terlalu riskan untuk dilakukan.

Ia ingin merahasiakan hubungannya dengan Luffy dari siapapun.

Terutama dari Hancock, rivalnya.

Karena bayangkan saja. Jika ia meresmikan hubungannya dengan Luffy, kumpulan media masa akan langsung menyorotnya habis-habisan. Mereka akan menyerang Luffy dengan lalimnya dan menjadikan pemuda itu sebagai budak pemberitaan miring. Semua akan menentang hubungan mereka. Dan Hancock...

Bisa dengan mudah akan menghancurkan reputasinya. Dan memiliki Luffy... sepenuhnya.

Ace tak mau hal itu terjadi.

Ia akan melindungi Luffy dari apapun. Termasuk dari dampak kedudukannya sendiri sebagai idola dunia. Ia rela menahan hasratnya untuk memiliki Luffy. Semua itu ia lakukan semata-mata karena implikasi dari rasa cintanya yang semakin tak terbendung pada pemuda itu.

Ia membutuhkan masa yang tepat untuk menunjukkan pada muka dunia bahwa Luffy adalah miliknya.

Dan masa itu...

Bukanlah saat ini.

"Ah, sudah kuduga. Baguslah. Dengan begitu, kau tak ada hak untuk menghalangiku, Ace." Hancock kembali memaparkan seringai kemenangan. Ia berhasil membuat rivalnya mati kutu. Sebelum ia berlalu pergi, telah ditatapnya lagi sosok Luffy. Simpulan senyum mengembang di parasnya.

"Nah, Luffy. Aku kembali dulu ke kamarku. Besok aku pasti akan membawakan puding untukmu. Sampai ketemu lagi." Diva dunia itu melambaikan telapak tangannya salam perpisahan. Luffy hanya tersenyum tipis dan menganggukkan kepalanya dengan lemah.

"_Arigato, Ne_."

Dan sang diva pun telah berlalu pergi. Meninggalkannya sendiri dengan Ace.

Keheningan lagi-lagi terjadi. Ace tampak mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Ia tak tenang dengan apa yang sudah ia ucapkan tadi.

"Luffy, maafkan aku soal tadi. Aku menjawab seperti itu bukan karena aku tidak menyukaimu, hanya saja aku-"

"Sudahlah, Ace. Tidak apa-apa. Aku tak marah sama sekali. Kau pasti memiliki alasan untuk menjawab seperti itu. Aku akan selalu percaya padamu. Dan apapun yang terjadi, aku akan selalu menyayangimu, Ace. Percayalah!" Cengiran itu kembali terpahat di paras Luffy. Ace tahu bahwa cengiran itu tidak lagi seceria biasanya. Cengiran itu telah terkontaminasi dengan tajamnya duri kesedihan. Memaksakan diri. Pemuda itu sudah memaksakan dirinya untuk tak terkepung dalam rasa sakit yang berkepanjangan.

Luffy memang orang yang kuat. Ace tak perlu ragu akan hal itu.

Namun, kapasitas kekuatan seseorang juga ada batasnya.

Luffy juga hanya manusia biasa. Yang bisa rapuh... kapan saja.

"Kemarilah, Luffy."

"Eh?"

Ace mulai menyentuh bahu Luffy dan kembali mendekap tubuh pemuda itu seerat mungkin. Luffy terbelalak dengan hal itu. Setelah membisu beberapa saat, pada akhirnya ia pun melingkarkan kedua tangannya di tubuh Ace, membalas dekapan pria itu. Seakan-akan sudah tak ada hari esok lagi. Ia benamkan parasnya di dada sang _roommate_. Dan Ace... hanya dapat membenamkan parasnya di sela rambut raven Luffy.

Sang pengatur takdir sungguh menguji komitmen mereka.

Dan keduanya pun mulai merasakan firasat...

Bahwa setelah ini, semuanya akan... semakin berat.

* * *

**~AxL~**

* * *

"Cieee~ Yang hubungannya sudah disetujui oleh calon mertuanya~"

"Selamat ya, Zoro~"

"Cuit~ Cuwit~"

"_SUPEEEER_ COEWEEEEET! COEWEEEEEET!"

"SUDAHLAH, FRANKY! KAU TAK PERLU IKUT BERCUWIT-CUWIT SEGALA! MERUSAK SUASANA!"

"Kau super kejam, Usopp!"

Pagi itu, di kelas jurusan ilmu kelautan, Usopp sudah tampak sewot dengan keikutsertaan Franky dalam acara penyambutan Zoro. Lagi-lagi kelas mendadak heboh. Namun, sudah tak tampak lagi kecemasan dan ketakutan yang terlihat pada reaksi para mahasiswa seperti kemarin. Itu karena Usopp sudah berhasil membenahi opininya.

_"Jika Zoro dan Sanji berjodoh maka dunia tak akan berakhir, tapi justru sebaliknya, segenap manusia yang hidup di dunia ini akan berlimpahkan berkah dan rejeki!"_

Ya. Itulah opini yang sedang melanda di dalam kelas saat ini. Dan berkat hal itu, hampir seluruh mahasiswa yang ada di kelas Zoro telah seratus persen mendukung hubungannya dengan sang juru masak _Baratie _itu. Zoro hanya dapat menggelengkan kepalanya dengan miris. Tapi setidaknya ini lebih baik daripada reaksi dramatis tentang opini hari kiamat kemarin.

"Hohoho! Dengan begini, Sanji resmi menjadi milikmu Zoro. Begitu juga sebaliknya. Selamat, ya!" Nami menepuk tangannya, tanda gembira. Vivi, Usopp dan mahasiswa lainnya juga turut senang akan hal itu. Zoro hanya dapat menyeringai. Memiliki para sahabat yang berada di posisi _'pro'_ sungguh sangat melegakan dibandingkan kontra.

"Terima kasih untuk semua dukungan kalian."

"Sebaiknya kita minta traktiran ke Sanji di _Baratie_! Untuk merayakan ini, _minna_!" Sahut Usopp antusias. Nami dan yang lainnya mengangguk sepakat.

"Kau benar, Usopp! Sepulang dari kampus nanti, kita langsung saja datangi _Baratie_ dan meneror Sanji. Muahahahaha! Aku ingin makan menu spesialnya secara gratis!" Zoro hanya terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah kawan-kawannya itu. Ia pun segera mengarahkan atensinya ke samping. Dahinya berkerut saat mendapati sebuah panorama tak biasa.

"Luffy?"

"Huh? Oh, hai, Zoro." Luffy tampak menyimpulkan senyuman tipis. Dahi Zoro berkerut. Kawannya sudah terlihat duduk di dekat bangkunya seperti biasa. Namun, ia bisa merasakan bahwa ada sesuatu yang melanda Luffy. Antusiasme kawannya itu terlihat setengah-setengah. Luffy benar-benar tampak berbeda hari ini.

"Oh ya, mengenai status hubunganmu dengan Sanji... selamat ya, Zoro. Semoga kalian bisa bersatu sampai akhir nanti." Zoro tersenyum mendengar itu.

"Terima kasih, Luffy," keduanya kembali melempar senyum. Zoro pun pada akhirnya menepuk bahu kawan baiknya itu. "Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Eh?" Luffy terbelalak, tak mengerti dengan poin Zoro.

"Ah, sudahlah, Luffy. Aku tahu tentang hubunganmu dengan Ace. Bagaimana hubungan kalian? Apakah masih berjalan dengan baik?"

"Oh... Ace, ya..." Luffy hanya tersenyum tipis. Namun, rautnya yang setengah sendu itu membuat Zoro skeptis.

"Ada apa, Luffy?"

"Tak ada apa-apa, Zoro. Hubunganku dengannya baik-baik saja, Ne. Kau tak perlu khawatir."

"Oh, baguslah jika begitu." Zoro sebenarnya tak percaya dengan ucapan Luffy. Setelah kawannya itu menjawab pertanyaannya, ia langsung terdiam dan menatap lurus ke depan, seperti memikirkan sesuatu. Luffy tak pernah terlihat sediam ini. Sepertinya ada masalah yang melanda pemuda bermata obsidian itu.

"Ne, Zoro?"

"Hmm?"

"Menurutmu, apa pentingnya sebuah... status?"

"_Nani_?" Zoro menautkan kedua alisnya. Tak menyangka bahwa Luffy akan melempar pertanyaan seperti itu. "Status?"

"Iya. Status dalam hubungan percintaan. Jika kita ingin mencintai orang lain dan bersama dengannya, apakah sebuah status dalam hubungan itu perlu?" Luffy benar-benar tampak serius. Ia sungguh berharap bahwa Zoro bisa memberi jawaban dengan tepat. Pertanyaan itu selalu berkutat dalam nalar Luffy. Apalagi setelah insiden ungkapan penyangkalan yang digemakan Ace pada Hancock kemarin. Hal itu semakin mengganjal di benaknya.

Dan Zoro tampak terdiam sejenak untuk berpikir. "Status ya... menurutku, status itu sangat penting. Karena status ibarat sebuah identitas. Sebuah identitas untuk menggambarkan bagaimana sebuah hubungan itu berlangsung."

Luffy menautkan alisnya. Ia pun memposisikan dirinya untuk menghadap Zoro. "Identitas ya?"

"Ya, seperti itulah. Misalnya, ada sepasang suami istri. Mereka benar-benar berstatus resmi sudah menikah. Status pernikahan mereka itu sudah menjadi sebuah identitas bahwa mereka memang sepasang insan yang sudah bersatu dalam ikatan cinta. Sama halnya dengan sepasang kekasih biasa. Dan bahkan, menurutku, dengan kejelasan status hubungan, kita bisa memiliki hak untuk mengklaim bahwa orang yang kita cintai itu adalah kekasih kita dan hanya milik kita. Seperti itu," jelas Zoro panjang lebar. Luffy mengangguk pelan dan mulai mencerna segenap penjelasan itu.

"Ah, aku mengerti, Ne. Jadi apakah ini juga sama seperti status hubunganmu dengan Sanji, Zoro?"

"Haha, iya benar. Status kami memang sudah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih. Dan aku lega saja dengan status itu. Karena itu berarti, hubunganku dengan si alis pelintir itu sudah cukup jelas arahnya. Tanpa kejelasan status, hubungan hanya akan menggantung dan tak ada arahnya. Salah satu pelakunya bisa saja merasa dipermainkan," Zoro menghela napasnya. Dan ia pun menyempurnakan penjelasannya.

"Untuk itulah aku akan melakukan apa saja agar status hubunganku dengan Sanji menjadi semakin jelas, Luffy. Meski aku sudah mendapat restu dari ayah Sanji, aku masih belum mendapat restu dari ayahku. Status hubunganku ini masih belum sempurna. Dan aku akan melakukan apa saja agar status hubungan kami semakin berada di tingkatan tertinggi. Tak peduli sesulit apapun itu. Karena... hal ini juga membuktikan, seberapa besar aku mencintai dan menginginkan Sanji."

Luffy terdiam sejenak memikirkan penjelasan itu. Yang dikatakan Zoro ada benarnya juga. Meski ia percaya pada Ace, namun hubungan mereka juga membutuhkan sebuah kejelasan status. Mereka tak bisa terus bersama dengan status menggantung seperti ini. Luffy membutuhkan sebuah klaim. Sebuah kepastian bahwa hanya ialah satu-satunya orang yang dicintai oleh musisi _Black Spade_ itu.

Memang...

Tindakan Ace yang masih tidak mengakui status hubungan mereka masihlah menjadi misteri bagi Luffy. Namun, hal itu tak membuatnya meragukan Ace. Ia yakin, Ace memiliki alasan dibalik semua itu. Dan Luffy harus mencari tahu tentang hal itu.

Jika Zoro saja berjuang mati-matian untuk memperjelas status hubungannya dengan Sanji, lalu kenapa Luffy tidak?

Tentu Luffy juga akan berjuang mati-matian untuk mempertahankan hubungannya dengan _roommate_-nya itu. Ia juga akan melakukan apa saja untuk Ace. Sesulit apapun konsekuensi dan resikonya, Luffy tak peduli. Bersama dengan Ace adalah impiannya dan ia akan melakukan apapun untuk merealisasikan hal itu.

Ia akan memperjuangkan statusnya.

Karena bagaimanapun juga, ia sungguh sangat mencintai Ace.

Dan di saat kejelasan status itu sudah ia dapatkan...

Mungkin di saat itulah ia dapat mengguratkan frasenya menjadi kalimat... cinta.

* * *

**~AxL~**

* * *

"Tak kusangka bahwa kau akan datang kemari."

Semilir sunyi yang mengguyur suasana lorong di lantai sepuluh telah melatar belakangi siluet dua figur pemuda. Yang satu tampak menyandarkan dirinya di dinding, menatap pemuda yang ada di hadapannya dengan puluhan persepsi. Pemuda itu berdiri dengan penuh determinasi tinggi. Dengan air muka tak terdefinisi, ia memantapkan diri. Ini adalah sebuah tindakan dengan konsekuensi yang cukup besar. Ia tahu bahwa sekali ia maju, ia sudah tak dapat mundur lagi.

"Tawaranmu... masih berlaku 'kan?"

Yang ditanya tampak terkekeh. Ditatapnya calon kliennya itu dengan seringai ambigu. "Aku kira kau tak akan tertarik dengan tawaranku waktu itu, Luffy."

Luffy hanya terdiam mendengar itu. Kedua tangannya terkepal dengan erat. Frase terkuatnya pun telah termuntahkan. "Kulakukan ini untuk Ace."

"Haha... apa kau yakin? Konsekuensinya sungguh berat jika kau memilihku untuk membantumu dalam hal ini."

"Seberat apapun konsekuensinya, aku tak peduli. Aku hanya ingin... memiliki Ace. Itu saja."

Jawaban itu membuat Law memejamkan kedua matanya untuk sesaat. Pemuda yang ada di hadapannya itu sungguh berani mengambil resiko. Ia bahkan memberikan kepercayaan semudah itu. Ini menarik. Sisi bibir sang _breakdancer_ itu lekas tertarik ke masing-masing sudut, menyimpulkan sebuah senyum yang cukup ambigu.

"Baiklah. Semoga kita bisa bekerja sama dengan baik, Luffy."

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N: **Fiuh! Part terberat buat saya dalam ngerjain fic ini adalah part ini. Karena terlalu banyak pergulatan plot, saya hampir aja kehilangan inspirasi dan terserang blur scene. Selain plot yang kompleks, saya juga harus segera menatanya dalam waktu yang cukup singkat (ingat jadwal updet saya?) dan di tengah badai menjelang ujian kuliah #Shudder. Tapi saya emang sengaja menerapkan sistem updet kilat itu. Karena jika tak ada aturan deadline, saya pasti males dan fic ini bisa terlantar. ==" (ngelirik kumpulan fic multichap saya di 2 akun yang ampe numpuk 6 fic berstatuskan non-complete, *insert horor face in here*)

Dan saya sangat optimis bisa ngerjain nih fic panjang sampai tamat nanti. Selain saya cinta mati ama pair yang saya bawa ini, hal ini juga gak terlepas dari dukungan reader sekalian yang udah sudi meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca dan mereview fic ini. Saya ucapkan banyak terima kasih sekali. Satu review kalian itu akan menambah bara pelita semangat saya. Fic ini gak akan bisa sampai seperti ini tanpa dukungan kalian! :)

Bepo: Saatnya balesan review~

Kizaru: Kenapa gue dipasangin ama makhluk abnormal begini, hah? =="

Bepo: Pertama dari **Al-Chan 456**! Haha! Yup! Keimutan Luffy sanggup menjerat pedo manapun yang ada di dunia ini~ #Plak

Kizaru: Tenang aja. ZoSan pasti punya musuh. Tunggu aja kelanjutannya. Thanks ya reviewnya! Lalu next ada **Micon**! Iya. Nasib si tinju apa emang udah ngenes dari awal.

Ace: #Terpuruk

Bepo: Selanjutnya ada **lunaryu**! Gak bisa review mungkin karena jumlah wordnya kemarin di atas 6 ribu kali ya? O.o

Zoro: Tau tuh. Author emang nista! Gue dijadiin dekil! =="

Kizaru: Iya. Masuknya Luffy dkk emang beda2. Luffy masuk duluan di susul si Nami. Klo Zoro dia gak lulus satu semester!

Zoro: Woi! Jangan nyebarin aib!

Ace: Ouw, ZoSan pasti ada pengganggunya donk~ Tapi liat aja siapa yang gangguin. XD

Law: Loe jangan santai-santai, Ace. Siap-siap bakalan ngenes loe. Uke loe udah di gue nih. Wahahahaha!

Ace: Damn... =="

Kizaru: Thanks ya reviewnya! Next **Pearl Victory**! Hahaha! Nasibnya si Ace emang udah jadi suratan Author!

Bepo: Makasih buat bantuannya ya! Untungnya inspirasi Viero udah balik lagi~ xD Next ada **Yukinata evelyn**! Wah, penggemar berat fic ini? Makasih~ Ikutin terus ya fic ini! Viero akan berusaha keras untuk gak ngecewain readernya! Thanks before~ xD

Kizaru: Selanjutnya ada **Demon D. Dino**! Hoo~ tenang aja, meski drama, humornya tetep kental kok. Jadi gak bakal kayak telenovela~ xD Dragon, nanas sekseh, shirohige dkk pasti bakal muncul. Lima chapter lagi mungkin #Plak. Lama amat? Hohohoh! Thanks ya reviewnya! ^^

Bepo: Berikutnya ada **via-sasunaru**! Iya. Masuk kuliahnya gak barengan. Luffy masuk duluan dan Zoro gak lulus satu semester! #DiBogemZoro

Law: Klo gue kuliah di tempat Luffy, itu gak realistis banget dan gak masuk akal deh. ==" Tenang aja. Meski di apartemen, aku bisa deketin ukenya Ace.

Chopper: Aku terlalu abnormal untuk keluar T.T dan Robin mungkin sebentar lagi. Thanks reviewnya! xD

Kizaru: Next, **Arale L Ryuuzaki**! Boa Hancock emang udah nyerang duluan layaknya ular boa~

Law: Sumpah nih. Belum apa-apa gue udah dapet surat anceman. ==" Nasib peran gue begini... pasti bakal dapet banyak kutukan deh.

Bepo: :( Sabarlah Law. Berikutnya ada **ag-stalker**! Wah, mengubah pair jadi HanLu atau LawLu? O.o

Ace: #Ngamuk Tingkat Tinggi# GAK AKAN KUBIARKAN!

Kizaru: Masa sih chapter kemarin singkat? Padahal kemarin udah 6 ribu word lebih O.o" thanks ya reviewnya! Selanjutnya ada **Domi**!

Bepo: Karena aku terlalu abnormal buat dimunculin di fic, maka aku dimunculin di sesi bales review! #Mewek #HugsLaw

Hancock: Author emang sengaja jadiin aku berbusana victorian ampe gothic lolita. Ceritanya saya orangnya fashionable. apalagi klo untuk Luffy~ so cuteeee~ xD

Luffy: O_o" Thanks reviewnya, Ne!

Bepo: Next dari **Itazurayuuki**! Hohoho! Welcome di fic gajenya Viero~ xD Diskripnya keren? Thanks buat pujiannya. Author gak pernah baca novel dan malah gak suka baca novel sebenernya... O_o"

Kizaru: Beliau belajar otodidak aja. Dan makasih banyak buat concritnya! Otak Viero emang lagi konslet kemarin. Ampe kalimat yang agak rancu gak sempat diedit ama dia~ Thanks ya reviewnya! :)

Bepo: Lalu ada lagi dari **Fi suki suki**! Titik terang itu maksudnya subtansi atau status dari hubungan AceLu. Law tahu dengan apa yang udah terjadi pada hubungan AceLu. Titik terang itu cuman semacam metafora aja sih~ :l

ZoSan: Tenang aja. Kami bakal lebih ribut lagi klo antagonist untuk kami udah keluar =="

Ace: Gue makin terpuruk #orz thanks ya reviewnya!

Kizaru: Next, **Hatakari Hitaraku**! Tenang, bakal ada scene ZoSan yang sweet tapi nanti masih lama~ #Plak

Ace: Hahaha! Jangan bawa gue pulang donk. Luffyku gimana?

Bepo: Buset? Progam penaikan rate? Kenapa semakin banyak yang minta naik rate ya? ==" Thanks reviewnya!

Kizaru: Lanjut dari **Vii no Kitsune**! Wah, scene itu bisa gak ya dimasukin? Mungkin di atas chapter 25. mau? #Kelamaaaaan! #DiBakar

Bepo: Pekerjaan Dragon masih dirahasiakan. Trus Antagonistnya juga masih dirahasiakan. Klo pekerjaan Garp itu dia pensiunan AL~ xD

Kizaru: Next, **Muthiamomogi**! Woi, protes muluk. ZoSan itu ada saatnya buat mesra-mesraan tapi bukan sekarang. Klo nih fic isinya fluff muluk bakalan eneg lama-lama mah... =="

Bepo: Dan untuk LOUD pasti bakalan full tragedi, full suspense, full angst! full- #DiBekep *Insert tawa nista Author di sini* Thanks reviewnya~

Kizaru: Lanjut dari **Yuna Claire Vessalius Kusanagi**! Wah, Dragon udah ada perannya sendiri. Jadi tuh rekues kayaknya mustahil deh. Karena bertentangan dengan apa yang dia peranin. O_o"

Bepo: Ini juga ikut gerakan naik rate! O_O" Thanks reviewnya!

Kizaru: Terakhir dari **Kim D. Meiko**! Iya, juru masaknya Sanji diem-diem gitu ternyata pada gak waras! Semakin gak waras, resep makanan di Baratie semakin dewa! #TeoriNgawur

Hancock: Ta-Tapi... meski pedo aku... aku... Huwaaaa! Luffyyyy~ #Nyari2Luffy

Law: Mending sekarang gue pake helm teropong deh buat berjaga-jaga =="

Bepo: Thanks ya reviewnya! :D

_See you all in the next chapter. But don't forget to __**REVIEW**_


	17. Sword Of Jealousy

**A/N: **Ada Fanservis ZoSan di awal dan next, AceLu again~

* * *

**One Piece © Eiichiro Oda**

**Undercover Rockstar © Viero D. Eclipse**

**Pairing: Ace x Luffy (AceLu), Slight Zoro x Sanji (ZoSan)**

**Genre: Romance/Humor/Drama**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: AU, Shounen Ai (BoyxBoy Love!) padat deskripsi dan mungkin OOC?**

**Don't like? Don't read!**

* * *

**-Chapter 16-**

**Sword Of Jealousy**

.

Terkadang, kecemburuan adalah sembilu tertajam dengan garis destruktif sebagai ancamannya.

.

* * *

"SANJIIIIEEE! AKU TAMBAH LOBSTERNYAAA!"

"AKU TAMBAH NASI GORENGNYAAAAA!"

"AKU MAU PUDIIIIIIIIING!"

"_CAKEEEEEEEEEEEE_!"

"PISAAAAAAAANG!"

"JENGKOOOOOOOL!"

"GOOOOOOLLLLL!"

"GAAAAHHHHH! TUNGGU SEBENTAR! LAMA-LAMA _BARATIE_ BISA BANGKRUT JIKA BEGINI CARANYA!"

Sanji benar-benar tampak sewot. Sore itu, ia mendadak diserbu oleh Usopp dan yang lainnya layaknya para demonstran yang menginginkan penurunan harga BBM.

_Traktiran atas peresmian hubungannya dengan Zoro._

Ya. Itulah yang mereka semua perjuangkan saat ini. Dengan acuhnya, kumpulan manusia yang rakus makanan itu lekas terduduk di sembarang meja dan menjeritkan menu pesanan mereka sesuka hati. Terutama Usopp dan Franky. Dua mahasiswa _Mugiwara_ itu begitu antusias. Giliran para mahasiswi seperti Vivi, Nami dan bahkan Kaya yang hanya duduk dengan santai sembari menunggu Sanji membawakan makanannya. Zoro yang kini sudah bersandar di dinding dapur Sanji hanya dapat menggelengkan kepalanya dengan miris.

"Ini semua gara-gara kau,_ Marimo_! Kenapa kau menggembar-gemborkan hubungan kita di kelas segala, hah! Andai saja mereka tak tahu, tentu mereka tak akan menuntut traktiran seperti ini!"

"Hei, kenapa kau menyalahkanku begitu? Aku tidak menggembor-gemborkan hal ini! Kau saja yang salah bertindak dan nekat mendatangi kampusku segala. Aku bahkan tidak menyuruh mereka yang meminta traktiran padamu. Mereka sendiri yang tiba-tiba datang seperti ini!"

"Ah, Baiklah. Kuakui bahwa aku lengah karena sudah memutuskan untuk mendatangi kampusmu waktu itu. Tapi itu adalah satu-satunya cara agar aku bisa menemuimu, Rumput laut! Sekarang lihatlah! Apa-apaan itu si Franky, Vivi dan bahkan Kaya juga ikut kemari? Kau ingin membuatku bangkrut, hah?"

"Sudahlah, pirang! Menraktir lima orang saja apa susahnya? Stok makananmu tak akan habis semudah itu!" perdebatan sengit antar dua insan kekasih itu benar-benar semakin memanas. Beberapa personil dapur Sanji yang lainnya mulai menjauh dan tak ingin menganggu acara pertikaian itu. Tapi, malah ada beberapa juru masak _fudanshi_ yang ber-_fanboy_-_ing _ria melihat pergulatan pasangan ZoSan. Ini benar-benar begitu antik.

"Baiklah. Dengan tambahan Franky, Vivi dan juga Kaya, aku sungguh tak keberatan. Tapi apa kau lupa, Zoro? Ada Luffy di grup kita! Anak itu pasti akan memesan daging tak pandang porsi! Apalagi ia akan makan secara gratis! Tuhan... _Baratie_ akan mengalami masa kebangkrutan besar selama tujuh turunan berturut-turut!" Aura suram menyelubungi diri Sanji. Sebulir keringat mengalir di samping kening Zoro dengan kecemasan kekasihnya yang semakin irasional itu.

"Tenanglah, Sanji. Luffy tidak ikut dalam acara traktiran ini."

"Hah? Tidak ikut?" kedua bola mata Sanji membelalak lebar. Lekas diliriknya meja Nami dan yang lainnya dari balik jendela kaca dapur. Yang diucapkan Zoro benar juga. Daging-_holic_ yang satu itu ternyata absen dari acara traktiran akbar ini. "Aneh sekali. Kenapa Luffy tidak ikut? Dia kan selalu bersemangat dalam acara makan-memakan begini..."

"Dia bilang bahwa dia ada urusan. Urusan untuk... memperjuangkan status katanya. Entahlah... seingatku begitu." Zoro menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Mencoba mengingat-ngingat apa yang sudah dikatakan Luffy siang tadi di kelas mereka, kembali dalam alur retrospek. Sanji mengerutkan dahi.

"Status?"

"Benar. Kau masih ingat dengan Portgas D. Ace? _Roommate _Luffy yang pernah datang kemari? Sepertinya ada hubungan khusus di antara mereka. Sebuah hubungan dekat tanpa kejelasan status yang pasti." Fakta itu membuat Sanji terbelalak syok.

"A-Aku ingat. Jadi Luffy benar-benar memiliki hubungan khusus dengan pria itu? Tak kusangka... kupikir Luffy tak akan pernah tertarik dengan siapapun," sahut Sanji seraya bernalar. Zoro mengangguk setuju.

"Semenjak awal aku memperhatikan interaksi mereka, aku sungguh tak kaget lagi jika memang mereka memiliki hubungan khusus. Aku bahkan sudah pernah berbicara empat mata dengan pria itu. Ia memang sudah memendam perasaan terhadap Luffy. Demikian juga sebaliknya. Luffy selalu ingin bersama dengan pria itu." Sanji menyeringai mendengar itu. Sungguh mengejutkan.

"Tak kusangka bahwa kau bisa peka akan hal ini, Zoro. Aku saja yang setidaknya lebih pintar darimu malah tak sadar." Sanji bertopang dagu untuk sesaat, keheranan. Lipatan sewot lekas terbentuk di kening Zoro.

"Enak saja! Kau pikir aku ini bodoh apa? Cih! Aku bahkan yang sudah memotivasi pria itu untuk mendekati Luffy. Jika tak ada aku, tentu kawan kita yang polos itu tak akan pernah merasakan apa yang namanya jatuh cinta. Sekarang, ia malah berusaha untuk memperjuangkan status hubungannya. Bukankah itu hebat? Membuat Luffy memperjuangkan sesuatu selain daging. Ia sedang memperjuangkan cintanya saat ini. Bayangkan, Sanji! Cinta! Luffy dan kata cinta bagai minyak dan air. Kau tahu itu."

Penjelasan Zoro semakin membuat Sanji terlarut dalam penalarannya. Dinding skeptis perlahan bangun tatkala satu spekulasi menghantam otaknya. "Tapi, Zoro? Kenapa kau bilang bahwa Luffy memperjuangkan cinta dan statusnya? Kau seakan menyiratkan bahwa Ace, _roommate_-nya Luffy itu seperti tak mau mengakui status hubungannya dengan Luffy. Kenapa bisa begitu? Kenapa ia tak ingin mengakui Luffy? Apa pria itu bisa dipercaya?"

Ada nada tak terima dalam penjelasan Sanji. Zoro bisa mengerti akan hal itu. Portgas D. Ace adalah seorang pria yang keterlaluan. Ya. Pasti itulah persepsi yang sudah ditangkap oleh Sanji. Juru masak _Baratie_ itu pasti tak terima jika Luffy menerima perlakuan tak adil seperti ini. Zoro juga begitu. Ia tak akan bisa melihat Luffy tenggelam dalam guratan elegi. Namun sebenarnya, dalam hal ini, Zorolah yang lebih paham akan situasi. Ia mengerti tentang identitas asli Ace dan ia pun mengerti bahwa dalam permasalahan ini...

Justru Acelah yang lebih tersiksa.

Secara logika, Zoro bisa memikirkan alur dari permasalahan Luffy. Pria yang dicintai kawannya itu adalah seorang idola dunia. Seorang _rockstar _legendaris dalam sebuah _band _paling fenomenal di era ini. Zoro yakin, menjalin hubungan dengan orang yang kedudukannya biasa saja seperti Luffy merupakan sebuah hal yang fatal bagi publik figur seperti Ace. Ia pasti akan dilarang dan ditentang habis-habisan oleh berbagai pihak jika ia melakukan hal itu.

Namun, pria itu sudah mempertaruhkan diri. Ia rela menjalin hubungan dengan Luffy secara diam-diam. Ia rela melakukan hubungan terlarang itu demi membalas harapan Luffy. Ia ingin merealisasikan impian Luffy meskipun ia tahu bahwa hal itu sangatlah utopis.

Ia bahkan rela memupuk benih perasaan itu meskipun ia tahu bahwa suatu saat, bunga yang tumbuh dari benih itu bisa saja dihancurkan oleh orang lain.

Hal itu membuat Zoro begitu salut. Tak ada yang menyangka bahwa seorang Gol D. Ace, _rockstar_ melegenda yang begitu dingin dan sedikit arogan saat di atas panggung, ternyata justru rela menanggung konsekuensi terbesar demi pemuda polos seperti Luffy. Dan sama halnya dengan Luffy. Mahasiswa _Mugiwara_ itupun mampu mengimbangi tekad Ace dengan wataknya yang begitu keras kepala. Ace berusaha melindungi hubungannya dengan Luffy dan Luffy ingin memperjuangkan kejelasan statusnya.

Ace dan Luffy.

Sebuah kombinasi yang cukup sempurna. Zoro yakin, kelak kedua pemuda itu akan menjadi sepasang insan yang tak terpisahkan sampai kapanpun juga. Dan ia pun berharap hubungannya dengan Sanji akan menjadi sesolid itu.

"Kita tak bisa memandang dari satu sisi saja, Sanji. Menurutku, Ace memiliki alasan mengapa tak ingin mengakui status hubungannya dengan Luffy. Aku yakin, justru ia menyembunyikan hubungan mereka agar ia bisa melindungi Luffy."

"Melindungi Luffy? Apa maksudmu?" spekulasi Zoro semakin membingungkan Sanji. Yang berspekulasi hanya dapat melipat kedua tangannya dan menikam Sanji dengan pandangan serius.

"Aku masih belum bisa menceritakan ini secara keseluruhan padamu. Tapi yang jelas, selama aku berbicara dengan Ace, aku tahu bahwa pria itu memikul banyak konsekuensi fatal jika ia ingin berhubungan dengan Luffy. Ia ingin menjalani hubungan mereka secara _backstreet_ dan aman. Karena Ace yakin, jika hubungan mereka terbongkar di muka umum, bisa saja mereka akan dipisahkan satu sama lain. Kira-kira seperti itu..."

"Hmm... rumit juga. Jadi sebenarnya, pria itu melakukan ini bukan karena ia tak ingin mengakui status Luffy. Keadaan yang memaksanya seperti itu. Pintar juga dia. Dan aku tak kaget jika Luffy ingin meminta kejelasan statusnya. Anak itu pasti belum paham dengan situasi yang dialami _roommate_-nya. Hebat juga si Ace itu... bisa bertahan dan menyukai anak seperti Luffy sampai seperti ini. Aku jadi salut dengan hubungan mereka." Sanji kembali terdiam dalam penalaran serius. Zoro mengangguk setuju dengan konklusi itu.

"Benar. Tak ada yang menyangka bahwa Luffy, kawan polos kita yang satu itu ternyata menghadapi permasalahan kompleks seperti ini. Tapi aku yakin, yang dilakukan Luffy itu sudah benar. Anak itu memang membutuhkan sebuah penjelasan yang pasti. Dan semoga saja Ace segera berterus terang pada Luffy. Aku yakin, Luffy pasti bisa mengerti."

"Hmm... kau benar," Sanji bertopang dagu. Kedua matanya lantas melirik ke arah Zoro. "Dan kau tahu? Mendengar kisah Luffy ini, aku jadi mulai bersyukur dengan _progress_ hubungan kita, Zoro. Aku sungguh bersyukur karena hubungan kita tak terlalu rumit. Ayahku sudah menyetujui hubungan kita."

Zoro seakan membeku. Ada satu hal kompleks yang belum ia ceritakan pada Sanji. Pemuda _marimo_ itupun lantas memalingkan pandangan ke samping. "Aku selalu lupa mengatakan hal ini padamu, Sanji. Tapi... kita belum menggapai restu dari ayahku. Menggapai restu dari ayahku pasti tak akan mudah. Ia begitu perfeksionis. Ibuku berada di luar kota demi karirnya. Andai saja ibuku ada di rumah mungkin ia bisa meyakinkan ayahku."

Gurat kegundahan Zoro membuat Sanji menyimpulkan seutas senyuman tipis. Lekas ia hampiri kekasihnya itu dan ditepuknya hamparan bahu itu dengan pelan. "Kau tenang saja, _Marimo_. Kau pikir aku akan gentar hanya karena hal ini? Aku sudah berkomitmen mengenai hubungan kita ini. Jika kau saja berhasil menggapai restu ayahku, jangan kau pikir aku akan kalah darimu dalam menggapai restu ayahmu. Luffy saja bisa memperjuangkan statusnya sekuat tenaga. Kenapa aku tidak bisa?"

Determinasi juru masak _Baratie_ itu membuat Zoro menyeringai sinis. Ia hampir lupa jika rivalnya itu merupakan pria yang cukup tangguh. Menghadapi perangai ayahnya pasti merupakan sebuah tantangan bagi pria beralis pelintir itu. Tak ada yang bisa Zoro lakukan untuk memadamkan bara semangat Sanji. Lekaslah ia mempertipis jarak dengan sang koki dan menghimpitkan mulutnya di hamparan telinga Sanji.

"Kalau begitu, buktikan padaku bahwa kau bisa menjadi pemenang, Sanji. Jika kau berhasil menggapai restu ayahku, maka kompetisi rival di antara kita selama ini... kaulah pemenangnya. Aku akan mengaku kalah dengan lapang dada. Itu jika kau bisa menaklukkan ayahku."

"Oh ya?" tantangan itu membuat Sanji tertawa. Lekas ia tarik kerah kemeja Zoro dan mempertipis paras mereka dalam jarak beberapa inci saja. "Yang perlu kau lakukan... hanya diam dan melihat saja, _Marimo_."

"Mmmnhhh-" dan rasa syok menebas rasio Zoro di saat Sanji telah memangut bibir pemuda itu dengan instan. Mereka jarang melakukan kontak fisik sedekat ini semenjak insiden saat di taman waktu itu. Sungguh tak ada salahnya jika mereka ingin memanjakan diri satu sama lain, bukan?

Jemari milik juru masak _Baratie_ itu telah terselip dalam derai halus rambut hijau Zoro. Diremasnya helai itu dan Sanji pun semakin menarik paras Zoro, menghimpitkannya dengan parasnya. Mahasiswa itu mengerang. Seakan tak ingin kalah dengan Sanji, ia pun mencengkram bahu juru masak itu dan turut serta membarakan kontak panas itu. Kali ini lidah mereka bertemu, berusaha menerobos masuk satu sama lain hingga lelehan saliva itu perlahan turun dan teracuhkan. Napas semakin tersengal berat dan getaran panas mulai merasuk ke dalam sekujur tubuh mereka.

"Mmmnnhh... Ahhhn!"

_Praangg! Krataakkk!_

Beberapa peralatan dapur milik Sanji mulai berjatuhan ke bawah di saat Zoro telah menghimpit tubuh Sanji tepat di tepi meja memasak. Kontak mulut yang sempat terputus itu kembali berlanjut dengan cukup intens, tak peduli dengan keadaan sekeliling mereka yang seperti apa. Deretan gigi Sanji tergertak menahan muntahan desah di saat Zoro mulai menikam sela lehernya dengan gigitan ringan. Semburat merah terpapar di parasnya dan ia pun hampir saja kehilangan kontrol diri.

"_Ma-Marimo_... cu-cukup, Kita masih... aahhhn... di da-dapur... hhh..."

Zoro yang juga mulai tersengal dalam bernapas pada akhirnya menghentikan aksi pemanjaan diri mereka itu. Kedua insan kekasih itu mulai mencoba untuk mengatur napas, mengusap bulir saliva yang sempat meleleh dari sudut bibir mereka satu sama lain. Paras mereka masihlah terasa panas. Dan mereka hanya bisa ber-_sweatdropped_ ria di saat menyadari bahwa...

Beberapa personil dapur _Baratie_ yang turut hadir menjadi saksi atas _scene_ itu...

Telah pingsan dengan hidung bersimbah darah.

...

'Dasar para _fudanshi _mesum.'

* * *

**~AxL~**

* * *

"Tsk! Tak ada _channel _yang bagus. Membosankan."

Hamparan tombol yang ada pada _remote_ TV sudah tampak ditekan berulang kali. Kedua obsidian itu semakin mengeruh dalam samudra rasa kantuk di saat acara-acara monoton yang ada di TV terus menghantam penglihatannya. Ace benar-benar bosan. Ingin sekali ia keluar untuk mencari hiburan lain namun tak bisa.

Rival-rivalnya itu pasti akan mencari kesempatan untuk mendekati Luffy jika ia pergi.

Sungguh menyebalkan.

"Aahhkk! Kenapa jam segini Luffy belum pulang juga?" Ace mengacak helai rambut ravennya dengan frustasi. Lekaslah ia menyilakan kedua tangannya di dada dengan air muka yang sedikit ketus. Sebosan apapun Ace, maka hal itu bukanlah masalah yang besar jika ada Luffy di dekatnya. Pemuda itu adalah sumber euforianya. Hanya dengan melihat Luffy tersenyum, itu sudah cukup menjadi hiburan yang berarti bagi sang _rockstar_.

Lalu, pertanyaannya sekarang adalah...

Di mana Luffy?

_[There you are! I've been looking for you! You're such a bastard! Making me fall in love with you again~ Ah yeah~ Yow! Yow! Yow!]_

Alunan musik _rapp_ itu menggetarkan hamparan gendang telinga Ace. Musisi _Black Spade _itupun mengerutkan dahi. Ia sudah tahu, siapa gerangan orang yang sudah menyalakan musik sekeras itu.

"Hah, pasti ini ulah Law. Dasar, publik figur yang selalu ingin mencari sensasi."

Ace yakin bahwa saat ini, _breakdancer_ Amrik itu pasti sedang unjuk gigi secara gratis di lorong apartemen. Dan benar saja. Beberapa jeritan _fangirl _juga turut menggema bersamaan dengan dentangan musik _rapp_ itu. Ace menggelengkan kepalanya. Meski ia sendiri adalah publik figur namun ia tak akan terlalu mengumbar popularitas seperti Law. Memang, memanjakan para _fans_ itu perlu. Namun, jika berlebihan juga tidak terlalu baik.

Hah, sudahlah.

Setidaknya, Ace lega karena Luffy tidak tertarik dengan _The Death Breakdancer _sok itu.

"HUWAAAAAA!_ SUGOOOOIII! _KAU KEREN SEKALI, LAAAW!"

_DEG!_

Jeritan cempreng yang begitu khas itu telah membuat Ace melotot syok. Ia menganga selebar-lebarnya. Jantungnya seakan copot. Baru saja ia menyimpulkan konklusi. Namun, yang terjadi malah justru kontradiksi. Suara cempreng itu benar-benar mirip dengan suara Luffy. Tidak mungkin...

Sungguh tidak mungkin bahwa anak itu...

"AH! AJARI AKU, LAW! KAU KEREN SEKALI, NEEEEE! AKU MONKEY D. LUFFY, MAHASISWA PECINTA DAGING INI MENYATAKAN BAHWA AKU SUKA KAU, LAAAAWWW!"

Hening.

...

Satu.

Dua.

Tiga.

...

"APUAAAAAAAAAA!"

_JEDEEEERRRR!_

Ace seakan jatuh terpuruk ke dalam jurang. Tubuhnya serasa tersayat ribuan gergaji mesin. Sungguh tak salah lagi. Yang berteriak itu adalah Luffy. Seingin-inginnya Ace untuk menyangkal realitas itu, namun tak bisa. Meski ia membakar atau memutilasi telinganya saat ini juga, tetap saja hal itu tak akan bisa mengubah kenyataan yang ada.

_Roommate_-nya yang tercinta...

Baru saja mendeklarasikan rasa kagumnya...

Pada... Trafalgar Law.

'Luffy menyukai Law? Luffy terpesona dengan Law? Luffy terang-terangan menjerit bahwa ia menyukai Law? Dan... LUFFY MENJERITKAN NAMA LAW DENGAN BENAR?' tak ada yang bisa menggambarkan betapa horornya raut Ace saat ini. Mimpi terburuknya menjadi kenyataan. Luffy berpaling pada orang lain.

Luffy _menyukai_... orang lain.

...

WTF!

Ah, ini sungguh tidak bisa dibiarkan.

Ace tak akan membiarkan hal ini terjadi!

"Aku harus mempertahankan Luffy! Aku tak akan pernah melepaskannya! TAK AKAN PERNAH!" Sekujur tubuh musisi _Black Spade_ itu mulai gemetar. Kedua tangannya terkepal erat penuh amarah. Dengan segenap rasa tak terima, ia pun mulai beranjak dari sofa dan lekas menghantam pintu dengan kerasnya.

BRAAAAAAAKKK!

"KAU ITU MILIKKU, LUUUUUFFY!"

* * *

**~AxL~**

* * *

"KYAAAAA! LAAAAW!"

"_I LOVE YOU_, LAAAAWWW!"

"TRAFALGAR LAW, _FOREVEEEEERR_!"

"_Alright_, terima kasih atas semua perhatian kalian!" Tak membutuhkan waktu lama bagi Law untuk menyelesaikan aksi unjuk giginya. Musik berhenti berdentang dan para _fans_ pun segera membubarkan diri untuk meninggalkan idolanya itu. Beberapa ada yang masih melakukan sesi tanda tangan dan potret memotret. Tapi bukan ini tujuan utama Law untuk melakukan unjuk gigi.

"Hahaha... hebat sekali kau bisa menyebutkan namaku dengan benar, Luffy." Sang _breakdancer_ itu melontarkan pujian pada kliennya. Luffy hanya tertawa dan menepuk-nepuk dadanya tanda bangga.

"Shishishi! Seharian penuh aku berlatih mengucapkan namamu saat di kampus! Namamu lebih sulit dari nama Ace, ne!"

"Ace? Jadi kau juga sempat salah menyebutkan namanya?" Luffy mengangguk dengan hal itu. Law bertopang dagu untuk sesaat hingga pada akhirnya, gema tawa mulai tergurat dari mulutnya.

"Hahahaha... aku tak dapat membayangkan, nama-nama melenceng apa yang sudah kau ucapkan untuk memanggil _roommate_-mu itu. Aku sungguh heran, kenapa Ace bisa betah sekamar dengan anak sepertimu."

"Enak saja! Kau berkata seakan-akan aku ini adalah bencana, Law!" Tersinggung, Luffy pun cemberut. Law kembali tertawa dan lantas menyeringai.

"Ambil nilai positif dari sindiranku, Luffy. Jika selama ini Ace betah berada bersamamu, itu artinya, ia memang menyukaimu." Spekulasi itu membuat semburat merah menjalar di paras Luffy. Mahasiswa _Mugiwara_ itu hanya tertunduk dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Semoga saja, ne..."

"LUUUUFFY!"

"Itu 'kan suara...?" kedua obsidian Luffy terbelalak kaget. Law lantas menyeringai saat sesosok figur yang menjadi mangsa dalam permainan ini mulai melangkahkan kaki untuk menghampiri mereka berdua. Ia pun lekas menatap Luffy dengan tatapan yakin.

"Kau sudah tahu 'kan, Luffy? Tentang peranmu?" yang ditanya menganggukkan kepala dengan segenap determinasi yang ada. Air muka Luffy berubah drastis menjadi serius.

"Aku mengerti."

"Ah... apa yang kalian berdua lakukan... di sini?" pertanyaan bernada dingin itu telah termuntahkan dari mulut Ace. Musisi _Black Spade _itu sudah terlihat berdiri di hadapan Luffy dan juga Law dengan pandangan skeptis. Ekspresi batu yang ditampakkan Ace membuat Luffy sulit menebak persepsi yang dipendam _roommate_-nya itu. Namun, berbeda halnya dengan Law yang bisa memahami situasi dengan mudah.

Ia tahu bahwa Ace... mulai cemburu.

"Ne, Ace! Kau pasti tak percaya hal ini! Aku tadi sudah melihat langsung bagaimana Law melakukan gerakan _breakdance_-nya! Dan aku tak menyangka sama sekali jika gerakannya bisa sekeren itu, Ace! Aku sungguh kagum! Oh, aku bahkan sudah meminta Law untuk mengajariku melakukan tarian _breakdance_! Iya, 'kan, Law? Shishishishi!"

"Apa? Kau meminta Law untuk mengajarimu _breakdance_, Luffy?" Ace melotot dengan segenap pernyataan Luffy. Yang ditanya hanya mengangguk antusias dan memandang Law dengan tatapan kagum.

"Aku sungguh tak menyangka bahwa Law begitu keren! Ah, maafkan aku jika saat itu, sikapku agak tidak sopan terhadapmu, Law." Geliat Luffy itu membuat Law tertawa. Lekaslah sang _breakdancer_ itu melingkarkan lengannya di leher Luffy dan menarik pemuda itu ke dalam dekapannya.

"Sama-sama, Luffy. Aku sudah memaafkanmu dari dulu."

_BWOOSSHH!_

Kobaran api amarah seakan menyelubungi sekujur tubuh Ace. Dengan sigap, ia pun segera menarik lengan Luffy dan menjauhkannya dari jangkauan Law. Aksi yang dilakukan musisi _Black Spade _itu membuat Luffy sedikit terkejut.

"Ah, Ace? Ka-Kau kenapa?"

"Menurutku, kau tak perlu mendekap Luffy segala 'kan... Law?" nada menusuk yang diguratkan Ace teriringi dengan hawa untuk membunuh. Law hanya tertawa melihat sikap posesif dari vokalis _band rock _terpopuler itu.

"Kau melarangku untuk mendekap Luffy tapi kenapa malah kau yang bisa mendekap Luffy seperti itu?"

"Eh?" sebelah alis Ace terangkat sebelah mendengar itu. Dan sebulir keringat mulai mengalir di keningnya di saat Luffy mencoba melepaskan diri dari jeratannya.

"Aceeee! Lepaskan aku! Aku tak bisa bernapas!"

"Ah, ma-maafkan aku, Luffy! Aku tak sengaja!" Paras Ace merona merah. Tak sadar jika sedari tadi, ia sudah mendekap tubuh mahasiswa _Mugiwara_ itu seerat mungkin. Yang didekap mulai mengatur olah napasnya. Law hanya menyeringai sinis melihat itu.

"Hah, bisa kau jelaskan padaku, Ace? Mengapa hanya kau yang boleh mendekap Luffy seperti itu? Apa kalian memiliki hubungan khusus?"

"Itu..." sebilah pertanyaan yang selalu sukses membuat Ace mati kutu. Kegentaran kembali menghunus nalarnya. Ia mulai tertunduk. Pucat. Ragu dan tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Ia harus menahan diri agar tidak mengklaim Luffy secara terang-terangan di muka umum.

Apalagi di hadapan Law.

Lagi-lagi Luffy melihat geliat kegentaran itu. Kerut cemberut mulai terbentuk di parasnya. Gelagat Ace itu semakin membuatnya penasaran.

Sebenarnya...

Alasan apa yang membuat Ace tetap bersikukuh untuk menyembunyikan status hubungan mereka?

Sungguh, Luffy berharap, _roommate_-nya itu mau terbuka padanya.

"Diam kuanggap tidak, Ace. Kau juga pernah bilang padaku bahwa kau tak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan Luffy 'kan?" seringai sinis kembali terlukis di paras Law. Ia pun kembali menghampiri Luffy. "Itu artinya, aku bisa bebas mendekati Luffy kapan saja. Termasuk mengajarinya gerakan _breakdance_ secara... _'intens'_."

"Oh, kupikir itu tidak perlu, Law," dengan ketusnya, Ace kembali menarik lengan Luffy, menjauhkannya dari Law. Dan lekas ia tatap sang _roommate_ dengan raut serius. "Jika kau ingin belajar _breakdance_, biar aku saja yang mengajarimu, Luffy."

"Ne? Jadi, kau bisa melakukan _breakdance_, Ace?" Luffy terbelalak kaget. Yang ditanya hanya menyilakan kedua tangannya di dada dan mengangguk penuh determinasi.

"Tentu saja aku bisa melakukannya. _Breakdance_ itu terlalu mudah! Aku bahkan bisa melakukannya lebih baik dari Law."

"Oww... begitu? Bisa kau tunjukkan pada kami, bagaimana gerakan _breakdance_-mu, Ace?" Law mulai menantang dengan seringai sinis. Sebulir keringat mulai mengalir di samping kening Ace dengan hal itu.

"Ah, bo-boleh. Kalian berdua lihat ini! Sejak umur sembilan belas tahun, aku sudah pernah belajar _breakdance_!" Dengan penuh rasa optimisme tinggi, Ace pun berdiri tepat di tengah lorong. Law dan Luffy telah memfokuskan atensi mereka ke arahnya. Dan ia pun lekas memulai aksinya dan berlonjak-lonjak ringan. Simpulan senyum angkuh terpahat di paras tampan musisi _Black Spade_ itu.

"Lihatlah, Luffy! Aku bisa melakukannya 'kan? Akan kutunjukkan padamu bahwa aku bisa melakukan gerakan _head spinning_!" Dengan nekatnya, Ace mulai menikam hamparan lantai dengan kepalanya. Luffy beraut pucat melihat itu.

"Tu-Tunggu, Ace! Sepertinya posisi lehermu salah! Hati-ha-"

GEDEBRUUUKKK!

"AAARRRRGGGHHH! LEHERKUUUUUUU!"

"YA AMPUN! ACEEEEEEEEE!" Dan benar juga dugaan Luffy. Dengan tidak elit, Ace yang tadinya berniat melakukan _head spinning_ malah terpelanting ke belakang dengan punggung yang mendarat keras pada hamparan lantai. Vokalis _Black Spade_ itu mengerang sakit. Luffy lekas membantunya untuk bangkit. Law hanya dapat menggelengkan kepala melihat pemandangan dramatis itu.

"Hahaha... Ace, Ace... _background_-mu itu adalah seorang vokalis. Kenapa kau masih optimis bahwa kau bisa melakukan gerakan _breakdance_? Tarian _breakdance_ itu tak semudah bayanganmu. Sekali kau salah teknik, hal itu akan membahayakan dirimu sendiri." Pernyataan Law itu membuat Ace geram.

"Diam! Aku pasti bisa melakukan gerakan ini! Aku akan mempelajarinya sendiri! Jadi, Luffy tak perlu belajar _breakdance_ darimu! Ia bisa belajar dariku!"

"Ace..." Luffy terperangah melihat kesungguhan itu. Tekad Ace terlalu kuat. Pria itu tak akan melepaskannya semudah itu. Lekaslah ia menatap Luffy dengan pandangan serius.

"Kau tenang saja, Luffy. Beri aku waktu beberapa hari. Aku akan mempelajarinya untukmu dan kau bisa belajar dariku. Kau mau 'kan? Memberiku waktu untuk menguasainya? Kau tak perlu belajar pada Law segala."

Mendengar itu, gema tawa mulai meluncur keluar dari mulut sang _breakdancer_. "Ah, menarik sekali, Ace. Aku akan memberimu jangka waktu selama tiga hari. Jika selama tiga hari kau masih belum bisa melakukan gerakan _breakdance_, maka Luffy akan belajar padaku. Bagaimana?"

"Setuju. Aku tak takut dengan tantanganmu," dengan air muka tak terdefinisi, Ace menjawab dengan begitu yakin. Lekas ia genggam tangan Luffy dan menggandeng pemuda itu untuk ikut bersamanya. "Ayo, Luffy. Kita kembali ke kamar."

"Ba-Baiklah." Mahasiswa _Mugiwara_ itupun menurut dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan Law. Yang ditinggalkan hanya dapat bersandar di hamparan dinding dan melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Seringai puas terpahat di parasnya.

"Hahahaha... permainan ini sungguh menyenangkan sekali."

* * *

**~AxL~**

* * *

BRUUUAKKK!

"OUCH! LENGANKU!"

"Ace! Sebaiknya kau hentikan saja semua ini-"

"Tidak! Aku tak akan membiarkanmu belajar pada Law, Luffy! Aku bisa melakukannya! Kau hanya boleh belajar padaku!"

DUAAAAKKKK!

"AAAKKHH! TUHAAAAN! LEHERKUUUU!"

"ACE! AWAS! DIBELAKANGMU ADA-"

BLAAAAMMMMM!

"AAARRRGGHHH! LUTUTKU LEBAAAAM!"

"ACEEEEEEEEEE!"

Malam harinya, Ace benar-benar serius. Ia berusaha keras melakukan gerakan _breakdance_. Sudah hampir dua jam tubuhnya terus-terusan terpelanting menghantam lantai dan juga dinding. Luffy mulai panik melihat itu.

"A-aku tak boleh berhenti. Aku hampir saja berhasil melakukan gerakan itu. Kkhhhk... akkkhh!"

"A-Ace! Kumohon, berhentilah melakukan ini!" Luffy lekas membantu _roommate_-nya itu untuk berdiri. Keadaan Ace benar-benar tampak berantakan. Ukiran luka lecet dan memar sudah menghiasi sekujur tubuhnya. Dan sang _rockstar_ itu hanya menyeringai, meremehkan.

"Kau tak perlu mencemaskanku, Luffy. Aku pasti bisa melakukan ini." Pria bermata obsidian itu mencoba mengatur olah napasnya yang tersengal. Sekujur tubuh Ace mulai gemetar. Pasti otot tubuhnya mulai kaku dan sedikit kejang. Luffy tak tega melihat itu.

"Jika seperti ini jadinya, aku tak akan mau belajar _breakdance_! Aku tak ingin melihatmu menyakiti diri sendiri seperti ini, Ace! Aku benci ini!" Kedua obsidian mahasiswa _Mugiwara_ itu mulai berkaca-kaca. Kerutan mewek juga semakin terbentuk instan di paras Luffy. Ace menghela napas pasrah melihat panorama itu. Lekas ditariknya Luffy ke dalam dekapannya dan mencoba menenangkannya.

"Sudahlah. Jangan terlalu cemas begitu. Percayalah padaku, Luffy. Aku pasti baik-baik saja dan aku pasti bisa melakukan hal ini. Kulakukan ini untukmu dan segala hal yang orientasinya hanya untukmu, aku pasti akan memperjuangkannya... sesulit apapun itu." Pengakuan itu membuat Luffy semakin terenyuh. Pemuda lugu itu hanya dapat bersandar di dada Ace dan meremas kain kemeja yang dikenakan _roommate_-nya itu.

"Maaf jika aku hanya bisa menyusahkanmu, Ace... maafkan aku, ne..." frase pelan itu membuat pandangan Ace melembut. Jemarinya lantas membelai helai rambut raven Luffy secara perlahan.

"Kau sudah melakukan banyak hal untuk mempertahankanku, Luffy. Kini, biarkan aku yang berjuang untuk mempertahankanmu..." Luffy hanya mengangguk pelan dengan permintaan itu. Ace semakin mendekap tubuh mungil _roommate_-nya itu dengan erat dan mulai memikirkan sebuah rencana.

'Aku harus mempertahankan Luffy bagaimanapun juga. Untuk tantangan Law kali ini, sebaiknya aku menyewa seorang guru yang bisa mengajariku gerakan _breakdance_ dalam waktu tiga hari. Ya, sebaiknya begitu. Dan lalu...'

DOKK! DOKK! DOKK!

"Luuuuffy~ Buka pintunya~ Ini aku! Hancoooock! Aku membawakanmu puding lagi, Luuuffy~"

"Ne! Hammock-_san_ datang lagi dengan pudingnya, Ace! Yeiy! tunggu sebentar, Hammock-_san_! Akan kubukakan pintunyaaaaaa!" Mahasiswa energetik itupun lekas beranjak dari dekapan Ace dan berlari untuk membukakan pintu. Lipatan sewot mulai terbentuk di samping kening Ace. Dengan kedua tangan terkepal erat, rencana itu mulai tersusun sempurna diiringi dengan aura kemarahan.

'Dan sepertinya... aku harus belajar membuat puding mulai dari sekarang! Mereka memang sekumpulan rival yang menyebalkaaaan! Luffy itu milikku, tahu! Graaaahhh!'

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N: **Yepp! Gomen jika update-nya lama. Banyak ide-ide liar di kepala yang sukses membuat otak saya teralihkan dari fic ini. ==" Saya akan mencoba fokus. Makasih buat semua yang udah ngereview! Oh ya, lirik lagu rappnya Law di chapter ini adalah buatan saya. Jadi, percuma kalau kalian nyari lagunya di internet. Gak bakal ada. #Buagh!

Chopper: Karena saya gak muncul di fic, saya kebagian balesin review! o_o"

Brook: Yohohoh! Nasib kita jadi chara abnormal! T_T

Chopper: Pertama dari **Al-Chan 456**! Udah ada ZxS Tuh di chap ini. Kalo masih gak puas ama fanservisnya?

Brook: Derita eloo~ #Geplaks

Ace: Melloooo! Loe emang cs gue deh udah dukung hubungan gue ama Luffy! xD #HighFive!

Brook: Thanks reviewnya! Next **Muthiamomogi**! udah dikasih fanservis ZoSan tuh! Kalo gak puas, berarti derita elooo~ Yohohoho! XD #Geplaks Arigato reviewnya!

Chopper: Next **Yukinata Evelyn**! biasanya kalo author updet, dia selalu gembor-gembor di FB! o_o" Makasih ya reviewnya!

Brook: Selanjutnya ada **Pearl Victory**! Wakakakak! Kayaknya kemarin gak hot-hot amat deh. Ada yang lebih hot lagi tapi nanti. Yohohohoho! xD Arigato reviewnya ya!

Chopper: Dan untuk **readr**! Makasih udah bela-belain baca maraton. Dan untuk beberapa chara yang OOC, harap maklum, author juga belum terlalu mendalami wanpis jadinya masih rawan kalo urusan karakterisasi!

Brook: Dan dia tetep berusaha menjaga ke-ICan beberapa tokoh utama. Untuk KiddLaw? Surprise aja ya~ Yang jelas, ini masih belum apa-apa. Kejutan besar pasti muncul nantinya! xD

Chopper: Selanjutnya ada **roronoalolu youichi**! permintaan maaf diterima! Mau ngambil Zoro lagi? dipersilahkeun~ xD

Robin: Tinggal beberapa chapter lagi saya muncul! tetep ikutin terus ya! Arigato! :)

Brook: Next, **Vii no Kitsune**! Yohohoho! Baguslah! Semoga chapter ini masih bisa memuaskan Anda! thanks ya reviewnya! xD

Chopper: Lalu next ada **Demon D. Dino**! Tebakannya betul lho! Law emang pengen bikin Ace cemburu.

Brook: Targetnya yang jelas, nih fic pasti di atas 20 chapter ke atas. Thanks ya reviewnya!

Chopper: Lalu selanjutnya **Yuna Claire Vessalius Kusanagi**! Author selalu mendoakan semoga lulus UN! Tetep optimis ya! Arigatooo! xD

Brook: Telah kembali lagi **ag-stalker**! Wah, jangan sebel-sebel ama Ace. dianya juga kasihan lho. Sengaja nyembunyiin status Luffy demi ngelindungi Luffy~

Ace: T_T Pahamilah daku...

Law: Motifku udah ketahuan 'kan? Hehehe~ Arigato reviewnya~

Chopper: Dan ada **Domi**! Setuju! Posessive Luffy emang the best! #HighFive xD

Ace: Meski gue pedo, tapi gue gak separah Hancocklah. Beda tiga tahun ama Luffy masih sepadanlah~ #Grins

Bepo: Love u too! #BearHugs :*

Brook: next **Fi suki suki**! yang dibilang Zoro itu cuman dalam konteks universal aja. Biasanya titah pernikahan didasari atas dasar cinta. Klo ada yang dasar paksaan atau apa itu udah beda lagi konteksnya.

Zoro: Gue cuman nyatain teori globalnya aja kok. =_=

Chopper: Sebenernya bukan status yang diicar Luffy. Tapi alasan dibalik sikap Ace yang nyembunyiin status hubungan mereka~ Ehehehe~ Arigato ya reviewnya! :3

Brook: Next dari **Hatakari Hitaraku**! Wew... sabar! Ace gak sepenuhnya salah lho! O.o

Ace: Gue cuman pengen ngelindungi Luffy... =="

Chopper: Dan program penaikan ratenya masih berlangsung? O_o" Thanks ya reviewnya!

Brook: Terakhir dari **Kim D. Meiko**! Muahahahaha! Miss Hancock jadi Miss Hammer. Tapi keren lho. Palu~ Yohohohoho!

Hancock: ==" #Sweatdrop

Law: Ya ampun... ntar di chapter ke depan nanti nasib gue gimana ya? Padahal sampai detik ini, scene aman gue ama Luffy aja udah diancem T_T

Ace: Terima aja, Law. Gue juga gak segan-segan ngehiken lo =_=

Chopper: sumpah, itu genre LOUD cuman gosip! genrenya masih menjadi misteri. o.o" Author masih belum nentuin alurnya. Dia nunggu inspirasi. thanks ya reviewnya! kiss rough AceLunya ditunggu aja~ :3

Brook: _Wokeh, see you all in the next chapter! yohohohoho! Don't forget to __**REVIEW!**__ Jaa~_


	18. Hard Effort

**A/N: **_Here we go~ Sorry for the long wait!_

* * *

**One Piece © Eiichiro Oda**

**Undercover Rockstar © Viero D. Eclipse**

**Pairing: Ace x Luffy (AceLu), Slight Zoro x Sanji (ZoSan)**

**Genre: Romance/Humor/Drama**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: AU, Shounen Ai (BoyxBoy Love!) padat deskripsi dan mungkin OOC?**

**Don't like? Don't read!**

* * *

**-Chapter 17-**

**Hard Effort**

.

Untuk mempertahankan sesuatu, kau membutuhkan sebuah pedang yang bernama... 'usaha keras'.

.

* * *

"Apa? Kau menginginkan seorang guru untuk mengajarimu gerakan _breakdance_, Ace?"

"Benar. Aku ingin kau mencarikanku seorang _tutor_ _breakdance_ yang bisa mengajariku hanya dalam kurun waktu tiga hari saja."

.

.

Shanks benar-benar bingung.

Sudah hampir seminggu ia meninggalkan Ace di _Apartemen Beauty Dadan_, kini vokalis dari _band _yang ia manajeri itu tiba-tiba menghubunginya secara urgen. Hanya tinggal menghitung minggu sampai konser _Black Spade _digelar dan Ace telah memanjatkan permintaan yang begitu mengejutkan.

"Kenapa kau mendadak ingin belajar _breakdance _dalam tiga hari?"

Ini sungguh mencurigakan. Setahu Shanks, pria bermata obsidian itu tak pernah tertarik sedikitpun dengan hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan _dance_ dan sebagainya. Ace lebih menyukai seni bermusik dan tahta sebagai seorang komposer untuk sebagian besar lagu dari _band_ mereka. Tapi sekarang, mengapa yang terjadi justru sebaliknya?

"Umm... aku ingin belajar _breakdance_ karena... ah, karena aku ingin menampilkannya saat _Black Spade_ konser nanti! Aku ingin menampilkan hal yang baru, Shanks. Mungkin di sela-sela _intro_ ataupun pertengahan _chorus_, aku bisa menyelipinya dengan aksi _breakdance-_ku?" sungguh sebuah alasan yang sedikit _nonsense_. Ace tahu itu. Shanks tak akan mudah percaya. Karena _style gothic Black Spade _sungguh bertolak belakang dengan _breakdance_.

Namun, Ace terpaksa membohongi Shanks.

Ia tak mungkin mengatakan pada manajernya itu bahwa ia belajar _breakdance_ hanya untuk memperjuangkan cinta.

Bisa-bisa pria berambut merah itu terserang _stroke _dadakan jika tahu kenyataan yang sebenarnya.

"Baiklah. Aku akan mencarikanmu seorang _tutor breakdance _profesional sekarang juga. Ia akan kudatangkan ke _East Blue_." Jawaban itu membuat Ace lega. Untung saja Shanks tak terlalu skeptis akan hal ini.

"Terima kasih. Dan... oh, iya! Aku hampir saja lupa! Tolong kau kirimkan juga beberapa buku resep masakan untuk pembuatan puding ya, Shanks!"

"Buku resep masakan untuk membuat... puding?"

"Iya, benar. Puding."

Hening.

Ini semua semakin dan semakin mencurigakan saja bagi Shanks. Pria berambut merah itu bertampang aneh untuk sesaat, mencoba menalar segenap realita ini dengan sangat serius. Ace meminta buku resep masakan pembuatan puding?

...

Ace dan puding.

Puding dan... Ace?

Dua kata itu bagai air dan api. Shanks tahu jelas bahwa Ace tak suka puding. Pria bermata obsidian itu tak terlalu suka makanan manis. Dan sekarang, ada angin apa yang menebas pria itu sampai-sampai ia meminta buku resep masakan dari makanan yang tidak ia sukai?

"Kau ingin belajar membuat puding... Ace?" jangan salahkah Shanks jika ia bertampang aneh sekarang. Ini semua betul-betul membingungkan.

"Iya. Mendadak saja aku tertarik untuk belajar membuat makanan kenyal itu."

Cukup sudah. Konklusi sudah didapat. Ace benar-benar bertingkah aneh. Ini semua sudah jelas. Buktinya sudah ada. Shanks harus segera memikirkan hal ini lebih lanjut lagi.

"Baiklah. Aku akan mengirimimu beberapa buku resep masakan pembuatan puding."

"Terima kasih, Shanks! Sampaikan salamku untuk para _staf Black Spade _yang lainnya!" Dan sambungan ponsel pun terputus. Shanks hanya dapat mengerutkan dahinya seraya menatap layar ponselnya dalam diam.

'Ini benar-benar aneh. Ada apa dengan anak itu? Jangan-jangan dia sudah tersesat dalam pergaulan tak jelas di apartemen itu?' pria berambut merah itu menggelengkan kepalanya dengan miris. Untuk saat ini, ia tak bisa berbuat lebih.

Apapun yang terjadi, ia hanya bisa berharap bahwa Ace akan baik-baik saja.

* * *

**~AxL~**

* * *

"Shanks pasti akan curiga padaku..."

Ace hanya dapat bergumam sendiri. Pria itu menghela napas pasrah dan lekas melempar ponselnya ke hamparan sofa. Jemarinya tampak menyangga dahi dan mengusap helai rambut ravennya ke atas. Ia sungguh tak punya pilihan lain. Hanya dalam jangka waktu tiga hari saja sampai Law betul-betul merenggut Luffy darinya. Ini tak bisa dibiarkan. Jika Law berhasil mendekati Luffy, pasti dampaknya akan sangat fatal. Sebisa mungkin, Ace harus bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk mengintervensi interaksi mereka. Termasuk jika Luffy ingin belajar gerakan _breakdance_ sebaiknya Ace saja yang mengajarinya. Bukan Law.

Belum lagi dengan interupsi Hancock. Diva dunia itu semakin gencar saja tebar pesona dengan memberikan Luffy puding setiap harinya. Semakin hari, pudingnya pun semakin enak. Lama-lama Luffy juga takkan bisa bertahan jika sehari saja ia tak makan puding buatan Hancock.

"Aaarrghh! Menyebalkaaaan! Kenapa selalu saja muncul penghalang di antara kami? Kapan aku bisa bersatu dengan Luffy sepenuhnya?" Frustasi, Ace hanya dapat menggeram dan mengacak rambutnya. Batas kesabarannya semakin terkikis habis. Memang, pemecahan yang lebih mudah adalah _'langsung saja mengklaim Luffy sebagai kekasihnya'_ tepat di depan Law dan Hancock.

Masalahnya adalah, mereka bertiga sama-sama seorang publik figur.

Satu rahasia didapat, maka para kompetitor akan bisa menghancurkan yang lain dengan mudahnya. Ace tak mungkin mengklaim Luffy seenaknya di hadapan Law yang licik. Ataupun di hadapan Hancock yang penuh dengan akal bulus untuk mengelabuhi seseorang. Mereka bisa saja membeberkan hal ini pada media massa untuk menghancurkan hubungannya dengan Luffy.

Dan jika ia hanya memperjelas statusnya di hadapan Luffy, alasan apa yang harus ia berikan untuk memberi pengertian kepada Luffy?

Pasti anak itu akan bertanya-tanya, mengapa hubungan mereka harus disembunyikan segala? Ace tidak mungkin mengatakan pada Luffy bahwa ia adalah seorang publik figur mendunia dan membongkar identitasnya sebagai Gol D. Ace. Anak itu masih belum mengetahui identitas Ace yang sebenarnya. Apa jadinya jika Luffy tahu bahwa ia ternyata menjalin hubungan dengan seorang _rockstar _yang _band_-nya saja tidak ia sukai sedikitpun? Luffy tak suka _Black Spade_, bukan? Bisa dibayangkan, bagaimana reaksi anak itu jika Ace membeberkan rahasianya selama ini?

Syok.

Sudah pasti seperti itu. Mahasiswa _Mugiwara_ itu pasti akan syok. Ia pasti tak akan percaya. Dan yang lebih menyakitkan dari itu adalah...

Eksistensi Ace di dekatnya hanyalah bersifat... semu.

Luffy tak akan bisa menjerat vokalis _Black Spade_ itu selamanya. Akan tiba sebuah hari dimana ia akan pergi. Meninggalkan Luffy. Meninggalkan semua yang ada di sini. Kembali pada _Black Spade_. Kembali pada mata dunia. Kembali pada kodratnya sebagai seorang Gol D. Ace.

Untuk itulah semenjak awal, mengapa Ace berusaha keras untuk membunuh perasaannya terhadap Luffy. Ia berusaha keras untuk tak memendam perasaan itu, agar hal ini tak terjadi. Agar distopia semacam ini tak pernah terjadi. Ia tak ingin menyakiti Luffy. Membalas perasaan pemuda itu padanya dan memberi harapan kosong seperti ini. Sebuah harapan yang ia sendiri saja tidak tahu bagaimana jadinya nanti. Hubungan mereka sungguh berjalan tanpa adanya kejelasan masa depan yang pasti. Hanya bermodalkan nekat. Rasa cinta. Tak peduli dengan konsekuensinya.

Semua konflik ini begitu kompleks dari yang terlihat secara parsial. Sudah tak bisa. Semua sudah terlanjur terjadi. Ace sudah terlalu mencintai Luffy dan ia harus menerima konsekuensi ini.

'Asalkan Luffy bahagia...' ya. Sebuah prinsip yang sudah mengendap dalam nalar Ace. Asalkan Luffy bahagia, ia bersedia untuk mempertahankan kebohongan ini. Asalkan Luffy bahagia, ia bersedia untuk menanggung resiko ini sendirian. Asalkan Luffy bahagia...

Ia bersedia untuk terus menjadi seorang... Portgas D. Ace.

Seorang _roommate_ biasa yang selalu ada di dekat Luffy. Yang tak memiliki atribut keartisan apapun. Yang selalu bisa Luffy miliki sepenuhnya. Yang bukan merupakan milik mata dunia.

Dan Ace tahu bahwa kelak, seluruh kebohongan ini akan terbongkar. Ia tak bisa selamanya menjadi Portgas D. Ace. Dan kehancuran pun tak akan bisa terelakkan lagi. Ia pasti akan hancur. Dan ia rela menanggung seluruh kehancuran itu... demi Luffy.

'Aku tahu bahwa membuat seseorang bahagia dengan kebohongan sungguh merupakan hal terpicik dan terbodoh yang pernah ada. Tapi sungguh, aku tak tahu lagi harus bagaimana. Semenjak awal, garis takdirku dengan Luffy sudah terlalu bertentangan. Kami tak akan mungkin bisa bersatu. Dan aku hanya bisa berjuang melawan takdir... dengan harapan kosong seperti ini...' Ace memejamkan kedua obsidiannya. Kedua tangannya mengepal erat. Giginya tergertak rapat. Sejujurnya, ia sudah tak memiliki daya lagi.

'Maaf jika aku hanya bisa memberimu harapan semu, Luffy. Karena sesungguhnya, aku sendiri juga sudah terlalu terpuruk dalam genangan kamuflase semu ini. Aku hanya bisa membahagiakanmu dengan cara ini... maafkan aku...' senyum perih itu terbentuk. Ace hanya dapat tersenyum pahit dengan segenap tekanan yang ada. Kedua obsidian itu sudah tak mampu lagi membendung bulir air mata yang hendak gugur. Ia sudah terlalu sakit dengan semua harapan semu ini. Ia sungguh mencintai Luffy. Ia terlalu mencintai pemuda itu. Dan takdir semakin menentangnya dengan begitu lalim.

'Sungguh, Tuhan... salahkah jika aku menginginkan adanya sebuah keajaiban dalam hubungan kami yang utopis ini?'

...

_Salahkah?_

* * *

**~AxL~**

* * *

"Luffy, kemarin kau ke mana, hah? Kenapa kau tidak ikut acara traktiran di _Baratie_?"

"Iya. Padahal kita bisa makan semua menu spesial _Baratie _sepuasnya! Kau 'kan bisa memesan _steak_ kesukaanmu, Luffy?"

"Ahaha... iya, maaf. Aku kemarin ada urusan, ne. Jadi aku tak bisa ikut."

.

.

Nami dan Usopp sungguh skeptis. Tak biasanya kawan energetiknya itu bisa menolak pesona daging seperti ini. Siang itu di dalam kelas, Luffy sudah tampak diinterogasi layaknya seorang tersangka yang terjerat kasus pembunuhan berantai. Pemuda itu hanya bisa diam dengan kedua mata membelalak, saat melihat Usopp dan Nami yang sudah berdiri di depan mejanya. Kedua kawannya itu terus saja menatapnya dengan penuh curiga.

"Memangnya ada urusan apa, Luffy? Sampai-sampai kau rela melewatkan acara traktiran akbar seperti kemarin?" Nami bertanya dengan nada selidik. Gadis itu benar-benar begitu skeptis. Ia membutuhkan alasan yang logis untuk hal ini. Karena ia tak mau Usopp mendadak histeris dan mengira bahwa kejanggalan ini adalah tanda-tanda hari akhir dunia. Sama seperti saat awal kali opini tentang hubungan Zoro dan Sanji menyebar dulu.

Dan Luffy menggaruk belakang kepalanya, bingung harus menjawab apa. "Uhh... urusan..."

"Urusan apa, Luffy?" kini giliran Usopp yang menekan. Luffy semakin tersudut. Beruntung seseorang segera menginterupsi momen itu.

"Urusan dengan Garp-_san_. Iya 'kan, Luffy?"

"Eh?" Luffy terhenyak dengan interupsi Zoro. Kawan _marimo_-nya itu sudah terlihat duduk di belakang bangkunya. Ada persepsi lain yang dipendam pemuda itu. Ia tahu betul situasi kompleks apa yang sudah dialami Luffy saat ini.

"Dengan... kakek?"

"Iya. Kemarin kau ada acara keluarga dengan kakekmu 'kan, Luffy?" Zoro memberi isyarat melalui tatapannya. Sebuah tatapan yang menyuruh Luffy untuk mengikuti alur sandiwaranya. Pemuda bermata obsidian itu hanya bisa menganggukkan kepala dengan rasa bingung. Nami dan Usopp menangkap itu sebagai sebuah jawaban yang pasti.

"Oh... urusan dengan kakekmu ya, Luffy? Kalau begitu, tidak mengherankan juga _sih_. Kakekmu 'kan memang menyeramkan..." Usopp begidik ngeri. Nami menghela napas lega dengan rasionalisasi itu.

"Hah, syukurlah. Kupikir ada masalah apa tadi. Ternyata hanya urusan keluarga. Jika ada masalah apa-apa, kau bicarakan saja dengan kami. Siapa tahu kami bisa membantumu, Luffy." Nami menawarkan bantuan. Luffy hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk dengan hal itu.

"Terima kasih untuk tawarannya, Nami. Untuk saat ini, aku tak memiliki masalah apapun."

"Oh, baguslah jika begitu," gadis itu berkacak pinggang. Atensinya lantas berpendar ke arah Usopp. "Ayo, Usopp! Sebaiknya kita segera mengerjakan tugas kelompok kita sekarang. Laporannya ada yang belum rampung."

"Ah, iya juga! Aku hampir saja lupa!" Mahasiswa berhidung panjang itu lekas menepuk dahinya sendiri. Segeralah dua insan itu berlari, melabuh di meja Nami untuk merampungkan tugas kelompok mereka yang terbengkalai.

"Sebaiknya kau jangan mengatakan hal ini pada mereka berdua, Luffy. Simpanlah dulu untuk dirimu sendiri." Tindakan Zoro yang memutuskan untuk buka suara membuat Luffy memalingkan atensi pada pemuda _marimo _itu. Dahinya berkerut, penuh heran dan tanya.

"Hal ini?"

"Benar. Tentang permasalahan statusmu dengan Ace." Luffy terdiam mendengar itu. Zoro kembali menebaskan sebilah tanya.

"Bagaimana kemarin? Berhasilkah?"

"Ah, kemarin itu... cukup berhasil. Aku dan Law berhasil memanas-manasi Ace. Ia bersikeras untuk menghalangi kedekatan kami. Tapi tetap saja, Ace masih belum mau mengakui statusku." Pemuda bermata obsidian itu menghela napasnya. Bersandarlah ia di hamparan meja dengan raut yang sedikit kelam.

Zoro mengangguk tanda mengerti. "Meskipun begitu, kau tak perlu meragukan _roommate_-mu, Luffy. Aku yakin, ia tak mengakui status kalian, bukan berarti ia tidak menyukaimu."

"Iya, aku mengerti itu, Zoro. Sejujurnya, aku sengaja melakukan hal ini dengan Law bukan untuk memaksa Ace agar memperjelas status hubungan kami. Aku percaya pada Ace." Luffy bertopang dagu untuk sesaat. Zoro menautkan kedua alisnya.

"Bukan untuk menuntut kejelasan status? Lalu, kau ingin mencari apa dari hal ini?"

"Kejujuran. Aku hanya ingin Ace jujur padaku," sebuah jawaban yang pasti. Luffy bersungguh-sungguh dengan niatnya. Tak ada keraguan dalam frase itu. "Aku ingin tahu, mengapa Ace seakan ingin menyembunyikan status hubungan kami. Sepertinya ada suatu hal yang besar yang ia sembunyikan dariku. Tapi aku tak tahu, hal apa itu..."

Penjelasan Luffy membuat Zoro beraut serius. Ia tak menyangka sama sekali bahwa Luffy bisa merasakan kamuflase kebohongan yang dilakukan oleh _roommate_-nya. Hanya Zorolah yang tahu dengan kamuflase itu.

Ia bahkan tahu, alasan Ace membohongi Luffy.

Sejatinya, Zoro sungguh kasihan pada mereka berdua. Hubungan mereka bagaikan bumi dan langit. Terlalu mustahil untuk bisa menyatu. Sangat terlarang. Hubungan mereka sudah menentang garisan takdir. Peluang realistisnya begitu kecil. Mereka hanya bisa bertahan di tengah harapan semu itu.

Ace yang harus memikul kodrat sebagai seorang publik figur. Luffy yang hanya bisa berharap tanpa tahu kebenaran yang ada.

Sungguh sangat ironis.

Andaikan bisa, Zoro ingin menyatukan keduanya. Mereka berdua berhak untuk bersatu. Sudah terlihat jelas betapa besarnya rasa cinta yang mereka rasakan satu sama lain. Namun, apa dayanya?

Ia bukanlah pihak yang memiliki kuasa supremasi.

Zoro tak akan bisa mengubah takdir. Hanya mereka berdualah yang bisa menentukan alur hidup mereka sendiri. Pemecahan itu ada di tangan mereka. Yang bisa ia lakukan, hanyalah memotivasi kawannya itu. Terus memberi dukungan dan juga bara semangat.

Ia bahkan turut mendoakan, agar garis takdir kawannya itu semakin dimudahkan alurnya.

"Dengarkan aku, Luffy. Jika semisal, memang sungguh-sungguh ada hal yang disembunyikan oleh _roommate_-mu, dan ia sengaja menyembunyikan hal itu darimu demi melindungimu, maka apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Eh?" dahi Luffy berkerut. "Demi melindungiku? Apa maksudnya?"

"Begini..." Zoro menghela napasnya untuk sesaat. Sekali Luffy, tetap saja Luffy. "Misalnya saja, Ace memiliki sebuah rahasia besar. Dan karena rahasia itulah ia terpaksa menyembunyikan status hubungan kalian dari muka umum. Ia sengaja melakukan itu karena jika rahasianya terbongkar, maka hubungan kalian juga akan terancam pecah. Nah, jika seperti itu, apa yang akan kau lakukan, Luffy?"

Luffy terdiam sejenak mendengar itu. Bertopang dagu seraya bernalar. "Rahasia besar? Memangnya rahasia apa yang dimiliki Ace? Sampai-sampai bisa mengancam hubungan kami?"

"Ini hanya semisalnya, Luffy. Mungkin saja... rahasia itu adalah sebuah pengingat bahwa kalian tak seharusnya bersama. Rahasia itu adalah sebuah pertanda bahwa kalian tak akan mungkin bisa bersatu."

Hening.

Air muka Luffy tak terdefinisi. Kali ini Zoro tak bisa menebak, apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh pemuda bermata obsidian itu. Ia tak bisa membaca persepsi Luffy.

"Jangan salah paham, Luffy. Aku mengatakan hal ini bukan karena-"

"Tidak apa-apa, Zoro. Aku mengerti maksudmu." Cucu Garp itu tampak menghela napasnya. Atensinya lantas tertuju pada refleksi jendela. Perumpamaan Zoro itu seakan nyata. Tak bisa dipungkiri, bisa saja hal itu terjadi suatu saat nanti.

Dan jika begitu...

"Aku tak akan menyerah, Zoro."

"Tak akan... menyerah?" kebingungan Zoro itu hanya dibalaskan dengan untaian senyum tipis. Luffy sudah memantapkan determinasinya.

"Ya. Aku tak akan menyerah. Jika memang hubunganku dengan Ace akan ditentang oleh takdir sekalipun. Aku tak akan menyerah. Bersatu dengan Ace adalah impianku. Dan aku akan melakukan apa saja untuk mewujudkan impianku. Sekalipun aku harus melawan takdir nantinya. Aku tak peduli."

Kesungguhan itu membuat seringai terlukis di paras Zoro. Ya. Inilah Luffy. Pemuda itu tak mengenal kata mundur. Tak peduli seberat apapun rintangan yang akan menghadangnya nanti, ia pasti tak akan pernah bertekuk lutut dan terpuruk dalam kata menyerah.

Ia pasti akan berjuang.

Dan Zoro mulai optimis dengan hal itu.

"Percayalah, Luffy."

"Ne?" Luffy menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Zoro hanya tersenyum dan menepuk bahu kawannya itu.

"Percayalah bahwa kelak, kau pasti bisa meraih impianmu itu."

Sebuah frase yang mampu menumbuhkan semangat. Tanpa diingatkan pun, sudah pasti Luffy akan percaya.

"Itu pasti, Zoro. Aku yakin bahwa kelak, aku pasti akan bersatu dengan Ace. Aku percaya itu."

* * *

**~AxL~**

* * *

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

"Wah, di-dia siapa, ya?"

"Entahlah. Sepertinya orang baru."

"Aku tak pernah melihatnya."

"Dia seram sekali..."

Suara langkah kaki terhentak angkuh, menggema di penjuru lorong, seakan menantang dengan tombak intimidasi. Figur itu sungguh tak acuh dengan persepsi yang terlontar dari mulut orang yang melihatnya. Ia tetap berjalan untuk mencapai tempat tujuannya. Tak ada waktu untuk berbasa-basi. Ia datang karena mendapat perintah.

"Hahaha! Penampilannya lucu! Lihat saja rambutnya? Ia mirip seperti manusia super seiya!"

"Jangan-jangan dia seorang _cosplayer_ anime _Dragon Ball _mungkin? Ahahahaha!"

"Iya, juga! Dasar orang antik!"

_"DRAGON BALL WANNABEEEEE!"_

_"KAMEHAMEHAAAAAAA!"_

"HUAHAHAHAHA!"

_BUAAAGGHHH!_

"AAARRRRGGGHHHH!"

Dalam hitungan detik, beberapa orang yang melontarkan sindiran itu langsung terhantam di dinding lorong karena terkena lesatan tinju. Figur yang tersindir itu hanya dapat melayangkan tatapan jijik.

"Sekali lagi kalian menghinaku seperti itu, tak akan segan-segan kubunuh kalian semua. MENGERTI!" Sebuah ancaman yang mengerikan. Opsi terbaik untuk tak main-main dengan hal itu. Orang-orang yang menjadi korban kebengisan jotos itu hanya dapat mengangguk takut dan segera berlari meninggalkan figur tempramental itu. Yang ditinggalkan hanya dapat mendengus dengan kesalnya.

"Cih! Dasar sampah tengik..."

Tersebutlah Eustass Kidd, seorang figur pria berumur 25 tahun dengan tubuh tinggi tegap bermahkotakan rambut merah yang menjuntai ke atas bak bara api. Pria yang mirip manusia super seiya tanpa alis itu hanya dapat mengernyutkan dahinya dengan serius. Atensinya mengabsen satu persatu nomor kamar yang berjejer di lorong apartemen. Kedua kakinya terus melangkah, hingga pada akhirnya kamar dengan nomor 215 telah menjadi destinasinya.

"Kalau tidak salah ini 'kan, nomor kamarnya?" dengan rasa tak sabaran, Kidd lekas mengepalkan tangannya dan mengetuk pintu dengan sadisnya.

_DOKK! DOKK! DOKK!_

"ACEEEEE! BUKA PINTUNYAAAAA!"

_DOOKK! DOOKK! DOOKK!_

"ACEEEEEEEE! BUKA PINTUNYAAAAAAAAAA!"

.

.

"Suara apa itu?"

Ace hanya dapat menautkan kedua alisnya di saat suara ketukan pintu yang begitu nyaring terdengar dari sebelah kamarnya. Ketukan itu begitu sadis, seakan-akan orang yang mengetuknya hendak menghancurkan pintu itu sendiri.

_DOOOKKKK! DOOOKKKK!_

"ACEEEEEEEE! INI AKU! CEPAT BUKA PINTUNYAAAAA!"

"Su-Suara itu jangan-jangan..." kedua obsidian Ace membelalak lebar. Dengan cepat, ia segera membuka pintu kamar Luffy dan menatap ke arah kamar di sebelahnya. Dan alangkah terkejutnya ia saat tahu siapa figur pria yang sudah mengetuk pintu kamarnya dengan begitu bengis.

"KIDD!"

"Lho, Ace? Jadi kau ada di kamar sebelah?" Kidd tampak mengernyutkan dahinya. Vokalis _Black Spade_ itu sudah menatapnya dengan raut tak percaya. Syok mungkin. Ah, sepertinya ia memang benar-benar syok. Dan Kidd semakin bingung dengan respon itu.

"Sudah lama kita tak bertemu, kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu, hah?"

"A-Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Ace masih tak dapat memercayai penglihatannya. Eustass Kidd, seorang model iklan produk susu untuk para binaragawan yang berada di dalam satu managemen dengannya, ternyata sudah berdiri di hadapannya. Di Apartemen_ Beauty Dadan _dan mencarinya?

Ada apa ini?

Kidd hanya menyeringai dengan kedua tangan bersila di dadanya. "Hah! Apa yang kulakukan di sini? Tentu saja aku kemari karena Shanks yang mengutusku untuk mengajarimu gerakan _breakdance_!"

"APA! JADI KAU YANG AKAN MENJADI _TUTOR BREAKDANCE_-KU!"

_JEDEEERRR!_

Sekujur tubuh Ace seakan tersambar petir dengan lalimnya. Puluhan kerikil juga seakan terajam di wajahnya. Kidd akan menjadi _tutor_ _breakdance_-nya? EUSTASS KIDD, SEORANG BINTANG IKLAN PRODUK SUSU UNTUK PARA BINARAGAWAN AKAN MENJADI SEORANG GURU _BREAKDANCE_?

WTF?

Paras Ace mendadak horor dalam hitungan detik. Sebenarnya apa yang sudah dipikirkan Shanks hingga ia mengutus orang seperti Kidd? Pria itu begitu sadis. Ace memiliki firasat buruk dengan semua ini.

"Hei, kenapa kau meragukanku seperti itu? Jangan kau pikir aku tak bisa melakukan _breakdance_, Ace! Sebelum menjadi seorang bintang iklan, _basic_-ku adalah seorang _breakdancer _dan binaragawan! Kau tak perlu meragukanku akan hal ini!" Pernyataan Kidd itu tak membuat keadaan menjadi lebih baik. Ace hanya dapat menelan ludahnya. Ia mulai merasa bahwa hidupnya sudah ada di ujung tanduk.

Dan tak mendapat respon apapun, dinding skeptis mulai terbangun dalam diri Kidd.

"Sebenarnya aku heran padamu, Ace. Kenapa seorang vokalis _band _besar sepertimu mendadak ingin belajar _breakdance _seperti ini? Jangan katakan bahwa kau hendak pindak haluan menjadi _breakdancer_..."

Kecurigaan rekannya itu membuat Ace semakin pucat. Sungguh sial. Kenapa Shanks tidak menyewa saja seorang _tutor breakdance_ biasa yang tak terikat sedikitpun dengan kehidupannya? Jika orang dalam seperti Kidd yang mengajari Ace, maka bintang iklan itu pasti akan mengetahui motif terselubungnya. Kidd pasti akan tahu, alasan Ace yang ingin belajar _breakdance_. Ia juga pasti akan mengetahui hubungan dekatnya dengan Luffy.

Ini sungguh gawat.

'Sial! Kenapa semuanya jadi semakin kacau begini?' Ace hanya dapat menopang dahinya. Dilematis. Apa sebaiknya ia ceritakan saja hal ini pada Kidd? Karena sepertinya, menyembunyikan kebenaran dari sang bintang iklan itupun akan percuma.

Ia pun lantas menatap Kidd dengan serius dan segera berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Ikut aku, Kidd. Sebaiknya, kita bicarakan semua ini di dalam."

* * *

**~AxL~**

* * *

"APA! JADI KAU MELAKUKAN SEMUA INI HANYA KARENA INGIN MEMPERTAHANKAN SEORANG MAHASISWA INGUSAN YANG MERUPAKAN _ROOMMATE_-MU SENDIRI, BEGITU?"

Tak ada yang bisa menggambarkan betapa histeris dan terkejutnya Kidd saat ini. Ia sudah mengetahui semuanya. Seluk beluk dan motif dari vokalis _Black Spade_ itu yang sesungguhnya. Bintang iklan itu tampak menganga. Melototi entitas Ace yang hanya dapat menunduk bisu dengan raut tak terdefinisi.

"Kau sudah jatuh cinta pada pemuda itu? INI GILA! KAU BENAR-BENAR SUDAH GILA, ACE!" Kidd menopang dahinya dan menggeleng miris. "Katakan bahwa ini hanyalah lelucon konyolmu!"

"Ini bukan lelucon, Kidd. Inilah yang terjadi sebenarnya. Aku benar-benar mencintai Luffy. Aku... memang sudah gila," Ace menggertakkan deretan giginya. Kedua tangannya terkepal erat dan atensinya tersibak angkuh ke samping. Yang ia lakukan sudah salah. Ia tahu itu. Dan ia sudah tak punya pilihan lain lagi. "Tolong, jangan sampai ada orang luar yang tahu hal ini. Termasuk orang-orang dari dalam managemen kita."

"Hah... jangan sampai ada yang tahu?" air muka Kidd bertransisi, seolah-olah menatap bahwa Ace sudah kehilangan kewarasannya. "Kau menyuruhku untuk menyembunyikan semua ini? _Bullshit! _Semua ini pasti akan terbongkar juga pada akhirnya! Kau sudah menumbuhkan bom waktu untuk kehancuranmu sendiri, Ace! Ini gila!"

Kidd hanya dapat terduduk di kursi sofa dengan raut ironik. Tak pernah terbersit dalam benaknya bahwa Ace akan terjebak dalam alur drama seperti ini. Semua ini sungguh irasional. Yang dilakukan vokalis _Black Spade_ itu adalah bunuh diri.

"Hah! Pasti pemuda itu merasa sangat beruntung. Karena bisa menjerat seorang idola besar sepertimu. Pemuda itu bisa menjadi pisau bermata dua, Ace. Ia bisa membeberkan skandal kalian pada media massa."

"Luffy tak mengetahui identitasku, Kidd."

"A-Apa?"

"Ia tidak tahu bahwa aku adalah vokalis _Black Spade_."

Hening.

Kidd hanya menganga mendengar itu. Ia menatap Ace seakan pria itu sudah menumbuhkan dua kepala. Yang ditatap terlihat menghela napas pasrah.

"Ia adalah pemuda yang tak terlalu mengikuti perkembangan _style_, Kidd. Jadi, wajar saja jika Luffy tak sadar jika aku adalah vokalis _Black Spade_." Sudah cukup. Penjelasan itu hampir saja membuat Kidd menjatuhkan tas yang ada di punggungnya. Ia benar-benar syok. Ini semua gila. Kembali ia gelengkan kepalanya dengan miris dan mengarahkan atensinya kembali pada sosok Ace.

"Kau harus segera menghentikan semua omong kosong ini, Ace!"

"Aku tidak bisa, Kidd!"

"Yang kau lakukan itu hanya akan menghancurkanmu!"

"Aku tahu itu."

"Dan kau akan terus melakukan semua ini hanya demi anak itu? Reputasimu berada di ujung tanduk! Belum lagi dengan pihak managemen dan yang lainnya! Mau jadi apa kau nanti, hah!"

_BRAAAKKK!_

Meja di hadapannya telah tergebrak dengan kerasnya. Kidd menikam Ace dengan tatapan tajam, menunggu jawaban. Vokalis _Black Spade _itu hanya memalingkan pandangan ke samping.

_"Aku tak bisa berhenti mencintai Luffy."_

Sebuah jawaban mutlak yang pasti. Kidd tak akan bisa mengubah hal itu. Ace sudah mengambil keputusannya sendiri. Dan itu artinya...

"Kau harus siap dengan segala konsekuensinya, Ace..."

"Aku tahu itu. Semenjak awal aku memutuskan untuk mengambil jalan ini, aku sudah tahu dengan konsekuensinya. Aku siap untuk menghadapi titik kehancuran itu. Aku tak akan mundur lagi." Vokalis _Black Spade_ itu memejamkan kedua obsidiannya dengan segenap perasaan berat. Kidd sungguh tak habis pikir dengan semua kenyataan ini. Ace dikenal sebagai orang yang cukup dingin dan menjaga rasionalitasnya. Kini, yang ia lihat justru kontradiksi.

Sepertinya, bara cinta sudah berhasil membutakan mata rasio kawannya itu.

"Aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa dalam hal ini, Ace. Ini benar-benar sudah menjadi konsekuensimu. Yang bisa kulakukan sekarang hanyalah membantumu untuk menyimpan semua rahasia ini. Jika rahasia ini terbongkar, maaf saja. Aku tak dapat berbuat apa-apa untuk membantumu." Pernyataan itu membuat Ace tersenyum.

"Kau mau menyimpan rahasia ini, itu saja sudah cukup membuatku terbantu, Kidd. Terima kasih." Perasaan lega membasuh Ace sepenuhnya. Kidd ternyata tak seburuk yang ia kira. Pria itu masih bisa diajak kerja sama. Sepertinya, segenap permasalahan ini tak terlalu bertambah rumit.

"Oh, ya. Mengenai pemuda yang kau cintai itu. Apa tak sebaiknya kau katakan saja yang sebenarnya mengenai identitasmu, Ace? Karena menurutku, permasalahanmu akan jauh lebih ringan jika tak ada dinding kebohongan di antara kalian." Kidd melontarkan saran. Ace hanya dapat menggelengkan kepalanya dan menatap lurus ke depan.

"Belum saatnya Luffy tahu ini, Kidd. Aku pasti akan membongkar semuanya pada Luffy jika saatnya sudah tepat. Aku tak ingin ia syok di saat aku masih berada dalam dilematis seperti ini. Tapi yang jelas, Luffy pasti akan mengetahui kebenaran dari mulutku sendiri. Aku berjanji."

* * *

"Oh... ternyata dugaanku selama ini benar. Luffy belum mengetahui identitas Ace."

Sesosok figur tampak menyeringai dari balik pintu kamar Ace. Gema tawa pelan berpendar dari mulutnya, bersamaan dengan tersusunnya sebuah rencana. Rahasia terbesar Ace adalah kunci utama dari seluruh permainan ini. Trafalgar Law hanya dapat berlalu pergi meninggalkan pintu kamar vokalis _Black Spade _itu. Semuanya sungguh berjalan dengan mulus. Seperti perkiraannya.

"Bersiaplah untuk menghadapi babak baru dalam permainan ini, Ace... ehehehe..."

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N: **_This is it! _Terima kasih untuk semua yang udah mereview fic ini! Karena reviewnya bejibun, maka cara balesnya juga akan mengalami pembaharuan biar gak terlalu nyesekin _page_. Sekali lagi makasih buat _reviewnya, minna_! xD

* * *

Suatu hari di ruang ganti kostum, terlihatlah para chara wanpis yang sedang mendiskusikan kotak review dari sebuah fic multichapter~

Buggy: AHAHAHAHAHAHA! Eh, kalian udah tahu, gak? Makin lama makin banyak yang curiga padamu, Law! Ahahahahaha! 8D

Law: Eh? Curiga? Serius? =="

Shanks: Eh, Buggy bener lho! Liat deh ini! ._." #NunjukLaptop

Ace: O.o" Dimulai dari **Mizu no Kakera**! Dia mikir kalo Law punya niat terselubung! Lalu si **Arale L Ryuuzaki** juga sudah mencium hal yang gak beres dari bantuan Law ke Luffy! Belum lagi si **via-sasunaru **yang juga udah mikir kalo Law itu memiliki akal bulus!

Marco: Hahaha! Bahkan si **Kim D. Meiko**! juga bakalan ngancem bakalan bunuh si Law kalo dia macem-macem ama Luffy!

Law: Buset... gue makin banyak aja fansnya nih #Grins #Plaks

Kidd: Gue yakin, setelah chapter ini, fans loe bakalan makin nambah Law #LOL

Law: Thanks you, thank you~ #HeadSpinning

All: #Sweatdrop

Sabo: Hahaha! gile! Ternyata lumayan banyak yang puas lho ama scene ZoSan kemarin! xD

ZoSan: Eh? Yang bener? O_O"

Luffy: Iya, ne! xD Ini **lunaryu**! semakin terinspirasi lho untuk buat sequelnya The meaning of family! Katanya ZoSan bakalan lebih hot dari aku dan Ace! xD

ZoSan: #Blush!

Nami: si **Yuna Claire Vessalius Kusanagi**! juga ampe nosebleed gara-gara scene ZoSan kemarin! **Fi suki suki** ama **sabishii no kitsune **nungguin bagian ZoSan saat konfrontasi dengan Oyajinya Zoro! Ini masih belum konflik klimaks lho~ Dan **Jev Rixon **pun pengen ZoSan ditambahin konflik. Tenang aja. ZoSan pasti bakalan punya konflik kok~ Muahahaha! #DevilLaugh

Roger: *Ngelirik laptop* Dan ada juga lho yang kasihan ama anak gue! Ya ampun, Ace! Pengorbananmu emang hebat, Nak! Babe jadi terharu neh! TT^TT #NangisDarah

Ace: ==" Lebay deh...

Roger: Babe gak lebay, Ace! Kalo gak percaya, kau lihat nih! Si **Aoi LawLight**! Terharu berat ampe nge-hug dirimu! Katanya kau pantes dapetin Luffy~ **Ketsueki Kira Fahardika **juga kasihan parah ama kau! Belum lagi si **ag-stalker **yang ampe nitikin air hujan segala ngelihat usahamu!

Sengoku: Bahkan sangking kasihannya ampe ada yang pengen ngelihat loe makin menderita, Ace.

Ace: Whot? =="

Sengoku: Iya. Lihat aja ini nih! si **Matsuo Emi**! Dia kayaknya ampe jingkrak-jingkrak gitu tiap ngeliat loe tersiksa. **roronoalolu youichi** pengen liat loe cemburu parah! Dan **Vii no Kitsune**! juga malah rekues supaya loe dibikin lebih lebam dan kena ledakan kompor pas buat puding!

Ace: Bu-Buset! Horor amat woi! =_="

Marco: Resiko jadi seme utama, Ace. Terima aja...

Vista: Btw si mellonya **Al-Chan 456 **juga pengen loe makin panas dan cemburu berat, Ace! Dia pengen liat gimana klo tempramen loe udah dalem tingkatan tinggi! **Demon D. Dino** malah pengen ngeliat loe lebih posesif lagi ke Luffy.

Ace: Oh gitu... #Manggut2

Jozu: Tapi ada yang pro kok ama loe, Ace! Contohnya si **Hatakari Hitaraku**! Yang nuntut loe supaya makin kerja keras! Dia juga memperjuangkan program penaikan rate segala lho!

Ace: Bukannya gue kemarin udah berjuang ya? Ampe si **Domi** bilang klo gue humiliating banget kemarin!

Papi Edward: Ya kurang lha, Ace. Kan perjuanganmu masih berlanjut di chapter depan. Tenang aja. Banyak yang dukung! si **Lovely Orihime**! ampe nuntut dirimu supaya cepet2 ngadain konferensi pers tentang hubunganmu ama Luffy!

Ace: Wedew... itu hal yang paling susah. Pasti aku bakalan digempur deh ==a

Marco: Tenang aja. Meski berat, si **Pearl Victory **tetep dukung loe ampe akhir kok! Meski ntar pas loe belajar breakdance mendadak encok loe kumat, persetan Ace! Terobos terus! Wokeh!

Ace: ==" Terobos mbahmu... #BahasaTakBaku

Buggy: Hahahaha! Okelah! Penasaran, gimana respon mereka semua dengan chapter ini.

Law: Kayaknya gue musti menghilang sebentar deh

Ace: Nape hilang segala?

Law: Ngambil pulpen buat persiapan tanda tangan. Biasalah, fans nambah.

All: #Sweatdrop! Gaje loe Law!

Luffy: Ya udahlah. Jangan lupa untuk ninggalin **REVIEW **lagi ya, Neeee! XDD Arigato~

All: _Jaa Nee_~

Buggy: *Matiin laptop*


	19. Believing

**A/N: **Ada drama ZoSan di awal-awal~ Dan drama AceLu berikutnya~

* * *

**One Piece © Eiichiro Oda**

**Undercover Rockstar © Viero D. Eclipse**

**Pairing: Ace x Luffy (AceLu), Slight Zoro x Sanji (ZoSan)**

**Genre: Romance/Humor/Drama**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: AU, Shounen Ai (BoyxBoy Love!) Redudansi, Klise, Padat deskripsi dan mungkin OOC?**

**Don't like? Don't read!**

* * *

**-Chapter 18-**

**Believing**

.

Percayalah bahwa kerja kerasmu pasti akan membuahkan hasil.

.

* * *

"Apa kau yakin, Sanji? Kau ingin menemui ayahku sekarang juga?"

"Sudahlah, Marimo. Kau tak perlu khawatir. Aku sudah yakin dengan keputusanku ini."

.

.

Sejatinya, rasa khawatir dan was-was itu sudah tak dapat lagi dinafikkan oleh Sanji. Dibalik topeng ketegaran dan keyakinan yang ia tampakkan, sungguh guratan ragu dan takut yang memuncak semakin sulit saja untuk dibendung. Mencoba mengendalikan diri dalam dilema, telah berdirilah ia bersama Zoro tepat di depan sebuah rumah. Sebuah rumah sederhana yang tak lain dan tak bukan, merupakan tempat tinggal dari kekasihnya sendiri. Hari itu telah tiba. Sebuah hari dimana keabsahan hubungan mereka telah menjadi sebuah pertaruhan yang ada di ujung tanduk.

Menjadi orang yang berada di bagian _'promotor'_, bukan berarti Zoro akan terbebas dari rasa takut. Justru sebaliknya. Sepertinya ialah yang lebih 'cemas' jika dibandingkan dengan Sanji. Ini merupakan pertama kali baginya untuk memperkenalkan calon pendamping _'pria'_ pilihannya sendiri di hadapan ayahnya. Jika calonnya wanita saja, terkadang ayahnya sungguh begitu selektif apalagi jika ini adalah 'pria' yang menjadi subyek rekomendasi. Sungguh, Zoro tak dapat menerka respon apa yang akan ditampakkan oleh sang ayah nantinya.

Namun yang jelas, mereka sudah tak bisa mundur lagi sekarang.

Karena jika ditunda sampai kapanpun, mau tidak mau tetap saja titik ini haruslah mereka hadapi juga.

Dengan langkah pelan, mereka mulai memasuki rumah. Dibukalah pintu itu dengan hati-hati oleh Zoro dan inilah panorama yang bisa mereka lihat; Seorang pria yang sedang terduduk di dekat pekarangan belakang seraya memoles pedang kendo miliknya. Zoro menelan ludahnya. Melihat sosok sang ayah yang seperti itu seakan membuat andrenalinnya membuncah hebat.

"Kau sudah pulang, Zoro?"

DEG!

Suara berat dari sang ayah memecah keheningan yang ada. Pria itu tetap bergeming dan tak sedikitpun menoleh ke arah Zoro. Gelagat tak acuh itu membuat Zoro semakin resah. Sanji tampak meliriknya dengan air muka waspada.

Ini benar-benar tidak mudah.

"Uhh... iya, Ayah. Aku sudah pulang," mahasiswa marimo itu menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan sangat canggung. "Oh, ya. Ada seseorang yang ingin kukenalkan padamu."

"..." masih belum mendapat respon yang diinginkan, Sanji berusaha untuk bersabar. Calon mertuanya itu sudah tampak berdiri dari tempatnya dan lekas menggantungkan pedang kendo koleksinya itu di hamparan dinding. Keheningan menusuk. Apalagi di saat ayah Zoro telah berbalik menatap mereka. Pria paruh baya bertubuh tegap dengan hamparan rambut hijau itu sungguh memiliki aura intimidasi yang begitu kuat. Seram. Sanji tak menyangka bahwa ayah Zoro seseram ini.

"Siapa dia?" suara baritone angkuh itu telah menggema dari mulut sang ayah. Pria itu tampak menatap sosok Sanji bagaikan laser. Gelagatnya seperti sedang menginspeksi sesuatu. Zoro kembali menelan ludahnya simbolik was-was.

"Dia Sanji ayah. Kekasihku."

Hening.

Sejatinya mengatakan kalimat _'kekasih'_ itu sungguh hal yang tidak mudah. Tenggorokan Zoro seakan tercekat dengan segenap tekanan yang ada. Ia hanya bermodalkan rasa nekat. Selebihnya? Ia hanya akan pasrah terhadap nasib untuk hasil akhirnya.

Dan mendengar itu, air muka ayah Zoro menjadi lebih serius dari sebelumnya. Pandangannya juga tampak menyipit dan lebih tajam. Sanji berparas horor melihat itu. Jujur saja, penampakan ayah Zoro saat ini sungguh mirip seperti seorang penjagal psiko yang haus darah. Rasa begidik menenggelamkan benak juru masak Baratie itu sepenuhnya. Ia tak bisa mundur sekarang. Ini adalah bentuk konsekuensi yang harus ia hadapi.

_Damn!_ Kenapa ayah Zoro tidak sesabar Zeff, eh?

Jangan katakan bahwa ini semua adalah... takdir.

"Kekasih?" pria paruh baya itu mulai menghampiri mereka. Refleks, Sanji mulai mundur dan berdiri di belakang Zoro. Menghadapi ayah Zoro sungguh seperti menghadapi malaikat maut saja. Zoro sendiri tak dapat menafikkan rasa gusar dibalik topeng keberanian yang sudah ia tampakkan itu.

"Benar, Ayah. Sanji adalah... kekasihku."

Hening lagi.

Lama-lama genangan hening itu bisa membunuh Sanji. Sungguh, ia semakin tak tahan dengan tekanan yang ada. Semua ini terlalu menegangkan jika dibandingkan dengan menaiki roller coaster dengan jalur 360 derajat selama berhari-hari. Ia harus mencairkan suasana secepatnya. Keluarga Roronoa sepertinya tak bisa lepas dari hawa serius. Ataukah mungkin, segenap tabiat mereka terbentuk karena kecintaan mereka terhadap bela diri kendo yang mengharuskan diri untuk serius?

Mungkin saja.

"Ah, iya. Hai, Oooom! Saya Sanji kekasih Zoro! Salam kenaaaaal!" Dengan nekatnya, juru masak _Baratie_ itu memaparkan rajutan sumringah dan memperkenalkan diri dengan nada ceria. Sedikit membungkukkan diri dan kembali menyengir di hadapan calon mertuanya. Zoro hanya dapat terbelalak syok melihat tabiat Sanji. Bisa-bisanya pemuda itu berlagak enteng di hadapan ayahnya seperti ini?

'Gawat...' batin Zoro seraya menepuk jidatnya.

Ayah Zoro terlihat menaikkan sebelah alisnya melihat gelagat tak jelas Sanji. Pemuda pirang itu benar-benar memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum. Sebongkah keringat mengalir di samping keningnya. Pilihan putranya itu benar-benar sangat aneh. "Sejak kapan kau menjadi penyuka sesama jenis begini, Zoro?"

"Ah... itu..." Zoro lagi-lagi menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Aku bukan penyuka sesama jenis, Ayah. Hanya saja... aku memang benar-benar menyukai Sanji. Mungkin, satu-satunya pria yang kusukai di dunia hanyalah dia. Tak akan pernah ada yang lain."

Zoro tahu bahwa alasan yang ia kemukakan itu pasti tak akan bisa diterima oleh rasio ayahnya. Ia memang sudah mengatakan dengan jujur bahwa ia sungguh sangat menyukai Sanji. Bukan karena rivalnya itu adalah seorang pria. Hanya saja perasaan itu murni karena cinta. Bukan karena _gender_. Bahkan, jika Sanji seorang wanita pun, Zoro pasti akan tetap menyukai juru masak _Baratie_ itu. Apapun yang terjadi.

Dan yang menjadi subyek pemberi keputusan hanya terdiam untuk sejenak. Kedua kakinya mulai ia langkahkan perlahan-lahan untuk menuju ke sebuah kursi di ruang tengah. "Apakah hal ini merupakan alasan mengapa kau menolak untuk kujodohkan dengan Robin waktu itu, Zoro?"

'Robin?' Sanji terhenyak mendengar itu. Nama seorang wanita. Sesungguhnya, apa yang telah terjadi? Pernyataan calon mertuanya itu sukses membuat nalar Sanji tertebas puluhan pedang tanya. Siapa Robin itu? Mengapa ayah Zoro berkata seakan-akan putranya sudah diatur dalam sebuah tali perjodohan? Mengapa Zoro tak pernah menceritakan hal ini padanya?

Rasa skeptis perlahan tumbuh. Atensi Sanji lantas kembali terarah pada kekasihnya.

"Kau 'kan tahu jika aku dan Robin tak mungkin bisa bersama, Ayah. Robin sudah menentukan pilihannya sendiri. Dan lagi, kami ini masih terikat hubungan-"

"Ikatan kalian itu masih legal jika kalian berdua dinikahkan. Bagaimana pun juga, aku tak bisa menerima jika calon pendampingmu bukanlah seorang wanita," pernyataan itu sukses membuat Zoro membisu. Pria paruh baya itu kembali melayangkan tatapan tajam. "Kau tak akan bisa menghasilkan keturunan jika bersama dengan pria. Harus ada generasi penerus keluarga Roronoa."

Sebuah pernyataan bernada perintah yang tak bisa dielakkan lagi. Telinga Zoro serasa panas mendengar itu. Ia mulai menunduk dengan raut kesal. Kedua tangannya terkepal dengan eratnya. Respon itu sudah dapat ditebak. Orang tua manapun pasti ingin melestarikan silsilah keluarganya. Tak terkecuali dengan keluarga Zoro sendiri. Namun...

Tak terima.

Zoro tak terima jika hasil akhirnya hanya seperti ini. Sudah susah payah ia pertahankan Sanji meski ia tahu bahwa titik puncaknya lebih cenderung menghasilkan kesia-siaan belaka. Dan sekarang, semua itu sudah menjelma menjadi guratan realita mutlak. Dinding resistensi perlahan bangkit. Ia tak boleh menyerah semudah itu.

Ia tak ingin kehilangan Sanji!

"Apa Ayah masih akan tetap mencoba menjodohkanku dengan Robin?" sebuah senyum sinis tersimpul di paras Zoro. "Ayah 'kan tahu sendiri bahwa hal itu tak akan mungkin terjadi."

"Tidak. Aku tak akan mencoba menjodohkanmu dengan Robin lagi. Aku tahu bahwa hasilnya akan sia-sia saja." Pernyataan itu membuat Zoro terbelalak kaget.

"Be-Benarkah, Ayah?"

"Ya. Benar. Sebagai gantinya..." simpulan senyum licik terlukis jelas di paras sang ayah. "Aku sudah memilihkan calon pendamping yang lain. Kau akan kujodohkan dengan seorang gadis bernama... Tashigi."

"APAAAA! TASHIGIIII!"

JEDEEERRRRR!

Zoro seakan tersambar petir hidup-hidup. Ia tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar. Semua ini bagaikan mimpi buruk. Sanji juga ikut terbelalak syok.

"Jangan-jangan Tashigi yang Ayah maksud itu adalah Tashigi adik perempuan dari Smoker-sensei!"

"Iya, benar. Tashigi yang kumaksudkan adalah adik perempuan dari Smoker. Memangnya kenapa? Ada masalah dengan hal itu?" seakan tak acuh dengan reaksi syok putranya, pria paruh baya itu hanya tersenyum dengan dinginnya. "Smoker adalah kawan baik ayah. Akan sangat bijak jika keluarga kita dengan keluarga beliau menjadi satu."

...

Hening.

Penampakan Zoro kini sudah seperti orang yang baru saja terkena serangan stroke. Parasnya begitu horor. Tashigi merupakan seorang gadis yang membuat Zoro merasa terganggu. Gadis itu selalu mencoba untuk menggodanya saat ia sedang berlatih kendo di klub. Dan lagi, gadis itu merupakan adik perempuan dari Smoker. Apa jadinya jika ia menikah dengan adik dari dosennya sendiri?

Kacau.

Semuanya pasti akan menjadi semakin kacau.

"Kau tak berhak menjodohkanku dengan siapapun, Ayah! Aku bisa menentukan pilihanku sendiri!"

Bentakan itu hanya dibalas dengan respon diam dari sang ayah. Batas kesabaran Zoro semakin menipis. Ayahnya sungguh sangat menyebalkan. Dan belum sempat ia melontarkan bentakan lagi...

Sanji sudah melangkah maju membelakanginya.

"Apakah masih ada kesempatan untukku agar Anda mau mempertimbangkan hubungan kami, Roronoa-san?"

"Sa-Sanji?" pernyataan kekasihnya itu membuat Zoro terhenyak. Dengan determinasi yang baru, juru masak Baratie itu sudah kembali berdiri tegap dan menatap lurus ke arah ayahnya. Tak ada guratan gentar yang ditampakkan Sanji di kala itu. Pemuda pirang itu seakan mendapatkan bara kekuatan yang baru.

Dan sang calon mertua hanya terdiam. Dengan tak acuh, ia hanya menjawab tanpa sedikitpun berbalik menatap Sanji.

"Tidak ada. Tak akan ada hal yang bisa membuatku mempertimbangkan hubungan kalian. Keputusanku sudah mutlak. Apapun yang kau lakukan... akan percuma saja."

Begitu menusuk. Jawaban itu lebih menusuk dari tebasan sebilah pedang sekalipun. Sebuah jawaban yang mampu memusnahkan panasnya bara semangat supremasi. Rasa kesal semakin tumbuh di hati Zoro. Secara tak langsung, perkataan ayahnya sudah menyakiti perasaan Sanji.

Dan anehnya, kekasihnya itu tak menampakkan gestur kegentaran sedikitpun. Sanji hanya tersenyum dengan kedua tangan yang ia sematkan di saku celananya. Ia sungguh tak takut. "Aku tak akan mundur sebelum mendapatkan restu Anda, Roronoa-san. Aku sungguh mencintai putra Anda. Akan kubuktikan bahwa aku layak menjadi pendamping Zoro meski aku hanyalah seorang pria yang tak mampu memberikan keturunan dalam keluarga Anda."

Sebuah tekad yang tak kalah kuatnya. Sanji sungguh terlihat begitu tangguh. Baru kali ini Zoro kehabisan kata menatap kekasihnya. Juru masak Baratie itu tak main-main.

Ia akan mempertahankan Zoro sampai titik darah penghabisan.

Dengan semangat perjuangan tanpa beban, Sanji hanya berbalik menuju pintu keluar seraya menyalakan satu batang rokoknya. "Senang bisa bertemu dengan Anda, Roronoa-san. Sepertinya mulai sekarang, Anda harus terbiasa dengan kehadiranku. Permisi."

Dan juru masak _Baratie_ itu berlalu pergi. Zoro terhenyak menatap itu dan melemparkan pandangan tajam pada sang ayah.

"Camkan baik-baik, Ayah! Kami tak akan menyerah untuk memperjuangkan hubungan kami! Kami tak akan mundur sampai kau mau merestui kami! Kau lihat saja nanti!" Pemuda marimo itupun berlalu pergi mengikuti Sanji. Frase yang dimuntahkan putranya tetap membuat pria paruh baya itu bergeming dalam diam.

Sungguh tak mengapa.

Yang perlu ia lakukan nantinya... adalah melihat.

Ia hanya perlu melihat saja kerja keras kedua insan itu dan lalu memvonis mereka dengan vonis... 'sia-sia'.

* * *

**~ZxS~**

* * *

"Maafkan atas sikap ayahku, Sanji. Dia memang sungguh kelewatan." Sanji hanya tersenyum melihat kepanikan yang tergambar jelas dalam diri Zoro. Keduanya kini sudah terlihat berjalan menuju ke arah _Baratie_. Pemuda beralis pelintir itu mengepulkan asap rokoknya. Sungguh, ia tak merasa tersinggung sedikitpun dengan konfrontasi tadi.

"Tak apa-apa, Zoro. Aku sudah bisa memprediksi respon dari ayahmu. Apa yang ia lakukan sungguh wajar. Pasti sulit rasanya untuk menerima hubungan kita ini."

"Tapi tetap saja. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanya memperkeruh suasana saja." Zoro mendengus kesal. Sanji hanya terkekeh pelan dan mulai membuang puntung rokoknya.

"Ini sudah menjadi konsekuensi kita, Marimo. Kau tenang saja. Apapun yang terjadi, aku tak akan menyerah semudah itu. Aku sudah pernah berikrar padamu bahwa aku akan berjuang, bukan? Pegang kata-kataku. Aku tak akan mundur sampai kita benar-benar bisa bersatu." Keteguhan itu membuat kelegaan membasuh Zoro. Rivalnya itu sungguh tangguh. Hal itu tak perlu diragukan lagi. Bahkan Zoro yakin bahwa sebenarnya...

Sanjilah lebih tegar dari dirinya sendiri.

Lekas ia dekap juru masak _Baratie_ itu dari belakang dan mendaratkan kecupan ringan di hamparan bahu Sanji. "Aku percaya padamu, Sanji. Dan sekarang permasalahannya adalah... bagaimana kita bisa meluluhkan ayahku? Dia adalah seorang pria yang begitu teguh pada pendiriannya. Hal ini tak bisa diremehkan. Aku tahu betul dengan wataknya. Kita benar-benar membutuhkan bantuan..."

Sanji termenung untuk sesaat. Diresapinya nasehat Zoro itu baik-baik. Yang ia katakan ada benarnya juga. Seorang putra sudah pasti akan tahu dengan tabiat ayahnya sendiri. Menaklukkan ayah Zoro tak semudah membalikkan telapak tangan. Spekulasi itu sudah terpatri di otak Sanji. "Lalu... kita harus meminta bantuan siapa sekarang?"

"Ada satu orang yang menurutku bisa membantu kita, Sanji," Zoro menghela napasnya. Dilepasnya dekapannya itu dari Sanji dan ia pun berdiri membelakangi juru masak itu.

"Siapa?"

"Nico Robin."

Hening.

Nama itu membuat Sanji terdiam. Puluhan tanya kembali membuncah dari labirin nalarnya. Ia masih belum paham dengan kejelasan enigma ini.

"Nico Robin? Sebenarnya siapa dia, Zoro? Tadi ayahmu berkata bahwa kau pernah dijodohkan dengan wanita itu? Kenapa kau tidak pernah menceritakan hal ini padaku?"

Ada rasa skeptis dalam nada Sanji. Zoro bisa memaklumi hal itu. Sejatinya permasalahan ini bukanlah sebuah masalah yang terlalu subtansial untuk dibicarakan dengan kekasihnya. Nico Robin hanyalah bagian dari masa lalu. Sebuah masa lalu yang tak ingin ia ungkit lagi.

"Dia adalah seorang wanita yang pernah menjadi kekasihku dulu. Dan kami menjadi kekasih pun karena ayahku yang memaksa kami dalam tali perjodohan..." helaan napas dilakukan oleh Zoro. Ia bisa merasakan bahwa Sanji masih menikamnya dengan tatapan skeptis.

"Lalu?"

"Lalu... pada akhirnya kami tak bisa bersama. Selain karena Robin memiliki pilihan hatinya sendiri, kami juga masih terjerat dalam satu rantai ikatan keluarga. Meskipun legal, tetap saja hal ini begitu rancu."

"Ikatan keluarga?" Sanji mengerutkan dahi mendengar itu. Ia belum paham dengan penjelasan Zoro. "Maksudmu dengan rantai ikatan keluarga itu?"

"Sepupu. Dia adalah sepupuku sendiri, Sanji. Nico Robin adalah sepupu jauhku..."

"Sepupu?" Sanji menautkan kedua alisnya. Tak menyangka sama sekali jika realitas yang sesungguhnya ternyata seperti ini. "Ja-Jadi, ayahmu menjodohkanmu dengan sepupumu sendiri?"

"Benar. Meski ikatan pernikahan antar sepupu jauh itu masih legal, tapi tetap saja tidak bisa seperti itu. Cinta tak bisa dipaksakan. Robin mencintai orang lain dan aku... juga hanya menganggapnya sebatas sepupu saja." Sanji hanya beraut aneh mendengar itu.

"Sungguh tak kusangka bahwa ayahmu pecinta _incest_, Marimo..."

_Sweatdrop._

"Ya tidak begitu juga, Pirang!" Zoro menepuk jidatnya dengan pasrah. Sanji masih belum melunturkan ekspresi anehnya. Ia sungguh merasa ill-feel. Dan Zoro semakin sweatdropped melihat itu.

"Besok aku akan menghubungi Robin. Percayalah. Ia benar-benar merupakan seorang wanita yang sangat baik. Ia pasti bisa membantu kita dalam masalah ini. Aku kenal betul siapa dia." Dan pernyataan Zoro itu membuat Sanji terdiam lagi. Jelas saja Zoro mengenalnya dengan baik. Karena mereka pernah menjadi sepasang kekasih, bukan?

Dan hal itu membuat gestur skeptis yang tergurat di hati Sanji semakin menebal. Ada sedikit keraguan yang terpatri dalam benaknya. Mereka hendak meminta bantuan pada mantan kekasih Zoro. Dan jika begitu...

Salahkah jika Sanji sedikit menyimpan persepsi negatif?

...

Tidak.

Tak seharusnya ia menyimpan persepsi seperti itu.

Juru masak _Baratie_ itu menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia harus percaya pada Zoro. Ya, benar. Ia harus percaya sepenuhnya. Pemuda itu sudah membuktikan perasaannya di depan ayahnya sendiri. Mereka sudah sama-sama mengukir ikrar untuk bersatu. Sungguh tak logis jika Sanji masih menyimpan kecurigaan itu.

Atensinya kembali terarah pada sosok Zoro. Pemuda itu tampak menatap lurus ke depan. Ia pasti juga menyimpan determinasi untuk mempertahankan hubungan mereka. Dan memikirkan hal itu sungguh sukses membuat Sanji bernapas lega.

Ia harus percaya pada Zoro. Apapun yang terjadi.

Karena walau bagaimanapun juga, si marimo itu sudah merupakan bagian dari belahan jiwanya. Tak ada yang lain.

* * *

**~AxL~**

* * *

"APAAAAA! _PUSH UP_ EMPAT RATUS KALI? KAU SUDAH GILA YA, KIDD!"

Ace benar-benar resah. Hari pertama pelajaran _breakdance_ telah dimulai. Latihan itu diadakan di dalam kamar 215. Kamar Ace yang lama. Yang kini sudah menjelma menjadi kamar singgah sementara untuk Kidd. Ace tak mungkin berlatih di kamar Luffy. Karena jika perabotan menjadi berantakan karena latihan itu, Luffy pasti akan curiga padanya. Mereka juga mengadakan latihan di saat Luffy masih berada di kampusnya. Jadi, pemuda itu tak akan tahu, mengenai seberat apa latihan yang dihadapi Ace.

Dan neraka pun dimulai.

Tak tanggung-tanggung, sang bintang iklan susu itu langsung menghujam Ace dengan beberapa latihan dasar untuk menambah stamina dan melatih otot tubuh. Contohnya saja, lari mengelilingi lorong sebanyak lima puluh kali putaran nonstop. Naik turun sepuluh lantai apartemen melalui tangga manual. _Sit up_ 150 kali._ Pull up_ 250 kali. _Scoot jump_ tiga ratus kali. Dan yang terbaru...

_Push up_ empat ratus kali.

Ace sungguh yakin bahwa Kidd telah mengidap kelainan jiwa. Mana ada orang yang tahan mendapat latihan _'edan'_ seperti itu?

Dan sang bintang iklan itu hanya melipat kedua tangannya dengan seringai arogan. "Hah! Semua ini sudah kuperhitungkan baik-baik, Ace. Kau ingin menguasai gerakan _breakdance_ dalam waktu tiga hari, bukan? Jika seperti itu, maka di hari pertama ini, kau harus melakukan pemanasan dengan latihan untuk ketahanan stamina dan juga otot tubuh. Seorang _breakdancer_ harus memiliki stamina yang cukup kuat. Memang, memforsir semua ini dalam waktu satu hari sungguh tidak realistis. Tapi aku percaya, kau pasti bisa melakukannya. Kau itu sangat kuat 'kan?"

Sungguh betapa mudahnya Kidd berkata seperti itu, karena yang ia lakukan hanyalah menyuruh dan memerintahkan Ace saja. Sedang yang menjadi korban dari seluruh latihan gila ini hanya bisa mencoba untuk bertahan. Meski dengan raut lelah dan sekujur tubuh yang sudah mulai mengejang, Ace mencoba untuk mengatur olah napasnya yang tersengal. Bulir keringat terus saja berguguran dari hamparan kulitnya.

Vokalis itu benar-benar sudah berada di ambang batasnya.

"Hahh... Hhh... A-Aku tak akan sanggup melakukan _push up_ sebanyak itu, Kidd! Siku-siku lenganku sudah mulai keram!"

"Ah, sudahlah! Jangan cengeng! Kau ingin memperjuangkan cinta pemuda itu 'kan? Jika seperti ini saja kau tak mampu, bagaimana kau bisa mempertahankannya, hah!" Ace tetap bergeming mendengar itu. Kidd hanya tersenyum tajam dan melayangkan tatapan remeh.

"Baiklah. Dengan begini, aku bisa melihat bahwa kau itu lemah, Ace. Kau tak berguna! Kau sungguh tak pantas untuk pemuda itu! SAMPAH!"

DUAAKKK!

Sebuah tinju melesat tepat di atas lantai. Suara geraman termuntahkan dari mulut Ace. Deretan giginya tergertak rapat. Amarah menguasai nalarnya. Vokalis itu terlihat menikam Kidd dengan tatapan tajam.

"Jangan pernah mengatakan bahwa aku ini tak pantas untuk Luffy. Sampai kapanpun juga, Luffy itu MILIKKU, KIDD! DAN AKU BUKAN SAMPAH!"

Pernyataan itu membuat Kidd tertawa. "Hahaha! Kalau begitu buktikan! Buktikan bahwa kau pantas untuk anak itu, Ace! Buktikan bahwa kau bukanlah sampah!"

"Baik! Akan kubuktikan padamu! Lihatlah ini, Brengsek!" Dengan penuh amarah, Ace mulai memaksakan diri untuk melakukan _push up_. Rasa nyeri semakin menghantam sekujur tubuhnya. Sungguh persetan. Ia tak peduli lagi. Meski dengan tubuh hancur pun, ia pasti akan melakukannya. Ledekan dari Kidd sudah membuat darahnya seakan mendidih.

"Hahaha!_ Push up_ macam apa itu? sungguh _LEMOT_!"

"CEREWET! SEBAIKNYA KAU DIAM DAN HITUNG SAJA _PUSH UP_-KU HINGGA MENCAPAI EMPAT RATUS KALI!" Tabiat Ace yang keras kepala itu hanya membuat Kidd menggelengkan kepalanya dengan sarkas.

'Dasar bodoh. Kupancing seperti itu saja, dia langsung bereaksi. Sebenarnya bocah ingusan macam apa yang disukainya sampai-sampai ia menjadi buta cinta seperti ini...' Kidd hanya dapat membatin dengan sangat ironik. Ia masih tak habis pikir dengan semua ini. Seluruh pengakuan Ace kemarin masihlah terasa sulit untuk disematkan ke dalam rasionya. _Rockstar_ melegenda itu benar-benar sudah terjerat cinta dengan seorang mahasiswa biasa. Ini sungguh sebuah skandal yang cukup fenomenal.

'Sisi tempramennya itu bisa kumanfaatkan dengan baik. Setidaknya aku tahu bagaimana cara agar ia tak bisa mengelak seluruh latihan yang kuberikan ini.' Ya. Sebuah taktik jitu yang sudah tersusun matang dalam otak Kidd. Setidaknya melihat seorang Gol D. Ace yang cukup 'tersiksa' di dalam latihan seperti ini sudah menjadi sebuah hiburan menarik baginya. Rasa kurositas juga semakin terbangun di nalarnya.

'Lama-lama aku penasaran juga. Seperti apa bocah yang ia sukai itu.'

"Aakkkhhh..." suara erangan itu membuyarkan lamunan Kidd. Sebelah alisnya terangkat di saat melihat Ace yang mulai tersungkur ke bawah dengan raut sakit. Vokalis _Black Spade_ itu benar-benar kelelahan. Parasnya juga memucat. Tak dapat dinafikkan bahwa sebagian tubuhnya mulai mati rasa.

"Kenapa berhenti? _Push up_-mu masih mencapai 25 kali."

"Haahhh... kkhhk... A-Aku tak bisa menggerakkan lengan kiriku..." Ace tampak mengernyit. Sekuat tenaga, ia berusaha untuk bangkit. Pergelangan tangannya tampak lebam. Sesekali terbatuk karena dadanya semakin sesak. Sungguh, ia benar-benar berada di ambang batas. Lama-lama Kidd kasihan juga melihat keadaannya yang seperti itu.

"Baiklah. Aku akan mengurangi _push up_-mu, Ace."

"Be-Benarkah?" Ace mendadak sumringah. Bintang iklan itu hanya mengangguk dan mulai tersenyum dengan cukup sadis.

"Hahaha, benar. Aku akan mengurangi _push up_-mu... menjadi 399 kali saja. Aku cukup baik 'kan?"

...

Hening.

Sebongkah keringat mengalir di pelipis Ace.

"Kau benar-benar sudah _sinting_!"

* * *

**~AxL~**

* * *

"LUUUUUFFY~ AKU DATANG MEMBAWAKAN PUDING UNTUKMUUUU~"

"Oh... Terima kasih, Hammock_-san_!"

.

.

Di saat yang sama, Luffy terlihat berdiri tepat di depan kamar apartemennya. Ia baru saja kembali dari kampus. Belum sempat ia membuka pintu, Hancock sudah mendatanginya dengan sepiring puding lagi. Sepertinya, ritual pemberian puding sudah menjadi jadwal propaganda bagi sang diva dunia itu.

"Ne, Luffy~ Kali ini aku membuatkanmu puding cokelat~ Kau pasti suka! Cobalah!" Hancock mulai mempromosikan asetnya. Sebuah puding cokelat tiga tingkat dilapisi dengan lumuran cokelat belgia di atasnya. Sudah pasti sang pangeran mimpinya itu akan tergoda.

Dan... ya. Seorang Monkey D. Luffy sudah pasti akan tergoda.

Akan tetapi...

"Terima kasih banyak, Hammock_-san_. Kau sungguh baik sekali. Aku pasti akan memakan puding ini dengan Ace nanti. Shishishishi!"

Bletaaarr!

Sekujur tubuh Hancock seakan terajam dengan tajamnya buah durian. Lagi-lagi ia harus menelan kenyataan pahit bahwa pangeran mimpi yang ia idamkan itu pasti akan menyangkut-pautkan segala hal dengan rivalnya. Selalu saja Ace, Ace, Ace dan Ace. Usaha apapun yang ia lakukan pasti akan percuma. Bongkahan realita itu seringkali membuat Hancock merasa terpuruk dalam tangga kekalahan.

"Dengan... Ace?"

"Benar! Ace memang tidak suka puding tapi aku sudah bertekad akan membuatnya menyukai puding. Puding itu enak! Sudah seharusnya Ace menyukai makanan kenyal ini." Simpulan senyum tipis terukir jelas di paras Luffy. Sungguh, hal itu tak bisa lepas dari pengamatan Hancock. Diva dunia itu bisa merasakannya.

'Luffy selalu terlihat bahagia tiap kali membicarakan Gol D. Ace...'

Hancock tahu bahwa semenjak awal, ia sudah berada dalam dimensi kekalahan. Ia tahu bahwa Acelah yang memiliki peluang besar untuk menjadi pemenang dalam pertempuran ini. Perasaan Luffy pada vokalis _Black Spade_ itu sudah tak dapat dinafikkan lagi. Sudah terlihat jelas betapa Luffy sangat memuja Ace. Orang awam saja bisa melihat kenyataan itu. Dan Hancock yakin, yang ada dipikiran Luffy pasti hanya Ace saja. Bukan orang lain.

Dan terkadang, meski realita pahit itu membuat gurat kesedihan menghujam Hancock, namun wanita itu tak sepenuhnya merutuki nasib. Melihat panorama kebahagiaan yang berpijar dalam diri Luffy sudah membuatnya turut merasakan euforia. Mungkin, yang Hancock sesali adalah... karena bukan dirinya yang membuat Luffy bahagia. Pemuda itu bahagia karena orang lain. Ia bahagia untuk orang lain. Dan selamanya, ia hanya akan bahagia berkat orang lain. Orang lain yang merupakan rivalnya sendiri. Bukan dirinya.

Semua itu memang pahit.

Namun, sungguh tak mengapa. Hancock ikhlas dengan hal itu.

Ia tak ingin mengguratkan peperangan jika hasilnya hanya akan membuat Luffy terluka.

Ia sungguh tulus mencintai Luffy. Dan jika kebahagiaan Luffy adalah bersama dengan orang lain, maka tak mengapa. Ia akan belajar untuk menerima kenyataan itu. Ia bahkan rela untuk membantu Luffy jika pemuda itu membutuhkan bantuannya. Ia tak mengharapkan balas budi.

"Jadi... Ace tidak suka puding ya, Luffy?" Hancock melontarkan tanya dengan cukup lembut. Yang ditanya hanya menganggukkan kepala dengan pelan.

"Benar. Ace tak suka puding. Tapi anehnya, ia pernah bilang padaku bahwa ia bisa membuat puding yang lebih enak dari buatan Hammock_-san_." Luffy menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan sangat bingung. Hancock terhenyak dengan pernyataan itu.

"Apa? Jadi dia bilang padamu bahwa dia bisa membuat puding yang lebih enak dari buatanku?"

"Benar."

Hening.

Hancock mulai melotot dengan segenap fakta itu. Ace bisa membuat puding yang lebih enak darinya? Haha,_ bullshit_! Pasti vokalis _Black Spade_ itu hanya bersilat lidah saja di hadapan Luffy. Sungguh _nonsense_ jika ada orang yang mahir membuat puding tapi dia sendiri tidak menyukai puding. Rasa tak terima mulai membara dalam diri sang diva.

"Apa kau sudah pernah merasakan puding buatan Ace, Luffy?" pertanyaan itu adalah tes. Hancock ingin menyelidiki hal ini. Dan mahasiswa Mugiwara itu menggelengkan kepala.

"Belum. Aku belum pernah merasakan puding buatan Ace."

"Ah, begitu, ya?" diva dunia itu mulai tersenyum sinis. Jawaban itu sudah dapat ia prediksi. Dan ia pun tahu, bagaimana cara untuk memanfaatkan situasi ini. "Apa kau tak penasaran dengan puding buatan Ace, Luffy? Sebaiknya kau minta saja pada Ace untuk membuatkanmu puding. Dengan begitu, kau akan tahu puding siapa yang lebih enak nantinya."

Dan untaian frase persuasif itu sepertinya berhasil mengontaminasi nalar Luffy. Yang dikatakan Hancock benar juga. Kenapa ia tak minta Ace saja untuk membuatkannya puding? _Toh_, Luffy juga sangat penasaran dengan puding buatan _roommate_-nya itu.

Dan belum sempat ia memberikan respon pada Hancock, pintu kamar yang ada di sebelahnya mendadak terbuka. Dua orang figur pria mulai melangkah keluar. Dan kedua obsidian Luffy terbelalak lebar saat tahu siapa figur yang kini tengah berjalan menghampirinya.

"ACE!"

"Ah, Luffy? Kau sudah pulang?" simpulan senyum lembut tergurat di paras Ace saat melihat sosok pemuda yang ia cintai itu. Dalam hitungan detik, Luffy sudah berlari menghampirinya dan langsung memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat. Gema tawa menggema pelan dari mulutnya dengan perlakuan familiar itu.

"Gah! Ace! Kau darimana saja, hah? Kupikir kau ada di dalam kamarku." Luffy menebaskan tanya seraya menatapnya. Ace hanya tersenyum dan mengusap helai rambut raven mahasiswa Mugiwara itu.

"Aku baru saja berlatih_ breakdance_, Luffy. Aku berlatih di dalam kamarku karena aku tak ingin kamarmu menjadi berantakan."

"Oh, begitu ya." Luffy masih belum mau melepas dekapannya. Rasa rindu yang memuncak membuat pemuda itu mempererat dekapannya dan mulai bersandar di dada Ace. Tak menyadari sama sekali bahwa figur yang ia dekap mulai gemetar. Ace mengernyit, menahan sakit yang terasa di sekujur tubuhnya berkat latihan Kidd tadi.

'Kidd brengsek! Apa yang sudah ia lakukan pada tubuhku...' mencoba bertahan dengan segenap sisa tenaga yang ada, Ace mulai membalas dekapan mahasiswa _Mugiwara_ itu. Sebisa mungkin bersikap normal agar Luffy tak tahu bahwa saat ini, ia tengah merasakan sakit yang luar biasa hebatnya. Ace tak ingin Luffy khawatir. Itu saja.

'Jadi... dia adalah bocah yang selama ini selalu dibicarakan oleh Ace.' Panorama itu tak lepas dari pengamatan Kidd. Bintang iklan susu itu sudah tampak berdiri di belakang Ace, memperhatikan interaksi dari dua pemuda penyandang nama D itu. Mereka terlihat saling mencintai satu sama lain. Dan Kidd pun heran, sebenarnya apa yang ditakutkan oleh Ace?

'Aku yakin, bocah ingusan itu tak akan pernah berpaling dari Ace. Ia benar-benar terlalu paranoid,' batin Kidd singkat.

"Aku dengar, kau bisa membuat puding yang lebih enak dari puding buatanku. Apa itu benar, Ace?" perkataan Hancock membuat lamunan Ace terpecah. Atensinya lantas tertuju pada sosok rivalnya itu. Ia bahkan tak sadar jika sedari tadi, diva dunia itu sudah berdiri di depan pintu kamar Luffy.

"Hancock?"

"Oh, ya! Aku hampir saja lupa, ne! Aku yang bercerita pada Hamrock-_san_ jika kau bisa membuat puding! Kau pernah bilang padaku bahwa kau bisa membuat puding 'kan, Ace?" pernyataan Luffy itu membuat Ace seakan mati kutu. Benar juga. Kenapa ia bisa lupa dengan masalah ini? Sungguh sial. Ia bahkan belum sempat mempelajari cara pembuatan puding hari ini.

"Ah, iya. A-Aku bisa membuat puding."

"Kalau begitu, kenapa sampai saat ini, kau tidak pernah membuatkan Luffy puding, Ace? Aku sungguh terkejut saat Luffy bercerita padaku bahwa ia belum pernah merasakan puding buatanmu," Hancock menampakkan seringai menantang. Diva itu mulai menyilakan kedua tangannya di dada. "Tidakkah hal itu ironis? Kau belum pernah membuatkan Luffy puding?"

Gema tawa mulai menggema dari mulut diva dunia itu. Ace tahu bahwa rivalnya itu hanya berniat untuk memanas-manasinya saja. Namun, tak dapat dinafikkan bahwa yang dikatakan oleh rivalnya itu ada benarnya juga. Tak seharusnya ia bersilat lidah tanpa memperlihatkan sebuah bukti konkrit pada Luffy. Sudah cukup. Ia tak ingin lagi memberi kebohongan pada mahasiswa Mugiwara itu. Luffy sudah cukup percaya padanya. Dan kali ini...

Ia akan mengguratkan sebuah kerja keras dan kesungguhan.

"Aku akan membuatkan Luffy puding, Hancock." Pernyataan itu terlontar jelas dari mulut Ace. Sebuah pernyataan yang membuat Luffy terbelalak kaget.

"Ja-Jadi, kau mau membuatkanku puding, Ace?" yang ditanya hanya mengangguk. Musisi _Black Spade_ itu melayangkan senyum padanya.

"Aku akan membuatkanmu puding, Luffy. Aku berjanji akan membuatkanmu puding dalam waktu dekat."

"Haha! Baguslah. Dengan begitu, kita bisa membuktikan puding buatan siapa yang lebih enak di mata Luffy," seringai sinis terlukis jelas di paras Hancock. Lekaslah wanita itu berbalik membelakangi Ace. "Sampai hari itu tiba, aku juga akan membuat puding yang berkali-kali lipat lebih enak dari puding buatanku sebelumnya. Jangan kau pikir aku mau mengalah dalam hal ini, Ace. Sebaiknya kau kerahkan seluruh kemampuanmu nantinya. Permisi."

Dan wanita itupun berlalu. Ace hanya dapat menghela napas pasrah. Satu lagi ujian berat yang harus ia hadapi untuk mendapatkan Luffy. Kidd terlihat melontarkan tatapan skeptis ke arahnya.

"Puding? Hahaha... memangnya, kau bisa membuat puding, Ace? Memasak biasa saja kau tak bisa-"

_KRAAAKKK!_

"AAARRRGGHH! KENAPA KAU MENGINJAK KAKIKU, HAH! BRENGSEK!" Kidd mulai sewot. Telapak kaki kanannya terasa nyeri. Ace hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan pembunuh.

"Jaga bicaramu! Sekarang ini aku sudah berdiri dengan siapa, hah!" Mengerti dengan maksud ucapan Ace, Kidd mulai melirik ke arah Luffy yang tampak kebingungan. "Ah, maaf. Aku lupa jika brondongmu masih di sini."

Ace hanya menepuk jidatnya mendengar itu. Dan Luffy pun semakin kehilangan arah. "Ace? Sebenarnya apa maksud dari perkataannya?"

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, Luffy. Jangan pikirkan perkataan Kidd. Dia memang tak pernah jelas." Tak mempedulikan tatapan tajam yang dilayangkan sang bintang iklan susu itu, Ace hanya termenung dan menyandarkan dagunya tepat di atas kepala Luffy. Kembali ia dekap tubuh _roommate_-nya itu seraya berpikir keras.

'Bagaimana aku bisa membuat puding di tengah padatnya jadwal latihan _breakdance_-ku dengan Kidd?'

Ace tahu bahwa ia tak memiliki banyak waktu. Pagi-pagi sekali, ia harus bangun untuk melakukan pemanasan dan memulai latihannya sampai sore hari. Setelah itu, Luffy pasti sudah pulang dari kampusnya dan ia tak mungkin belajar membuat puding di saat Luffy ada di dekatnya. Hanya ada satu waktu dimana Luffy tak akan tahu dengan apa yang ia lakukan. Dan konsekuensi terbesarnya adalah, Ace tak akan bisa beristirahat sedikitpun. Ia harus memforsir tubuhnya secara terus menerus. Musisi _Black Spade_ itu hanya dapat menghela napasnya dengan segenap kenyataan yang ada.

Tak mengapa.

Ini merupakan bentuk pengorbanannya. Dan ia tak menyesal sedikitpun.

'Apapun demi Luffy... pasti akan kulakukan.'

**TBC **

* * *

**A/N:** Mohon maaf jika chapter ini terlalu banyak kalimat yang redudansi maupun misstypo. Terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah mereview! =D

* * *

Di dalam ruang ganti kostum.

Kidd: *Buka laptop* Hahaha... review-reviewnya lumayan menarik nih. Woi! Semuanya! Cepetan kalian kemari, kampret!

All: Kagak usah pake kampret, napa? Dodol! =="

Law: Emang kenapa sih?

Ace: Eh? Loe kok muncul di sini? Padahal di chapter tadi gak nongol sama sekali.

Law: Gue nyingkir dululah~ Gak asik kalo gue langsung beraksi. Fans gue bisa histeris nanti~ #HighFive

Kidd: Hahaha! Fans dari hongkong? Tahu gak? Belum-belum loe udah dikatain bangsat dan disumpah-sumpahin ama reviewer!

Law: Eh? Yang bener?

Kidd: Iya. Liat aja nih si **Kim D. Meiko**! yang gak sudi jadi fans dari cowo gila jenggotan tipis kayak loe. **Muthiamomogi** juga bakal ngasih loe pelajaran klo berani gangguin AceLu. **Yuna Claire Vessalius Kusanagi** juga ngancem bakal jatuhin loe ke jurang kalo berani macem-macem. **Arale L Ryuuzaki** ngatain loe bangsat. Dan **ag-stalker** juga nyumpahin telinga loe bintitan gara-gara kebanyakan nguping!

Sanji: ==" Wow... serem banget.

Law: #Berbinar. Eh? Serius? Berarti aksi gue kemarin keren banget donk? Ampe bisa bikin mereka pada emosi jiwa begono? Bakat gue sebagai aktor emang semakin terbukti. Gue udah siap go internasional kalo gini caranya! #SemangatMembara

All: #Jawsdrop

Ace: ==" Bener kata **Domi**. Daripada loe nguping gak jelas, mending loe nyuci pakaian aja, Law.

Kidd: Eh, bentar. Tuh anak juga ngatain klo gue lebih mirip Ade Rai ketimbang Manusia super seiya? Dan gue kurang sadis di chapter kemarin? Tenang, aja! Kesadisan gue bakal terlihat saat nyiksa Ace nanti~ Ahahahahaha!

Ace: Loe udah sinting, Kidd!

Zoro: Dan **Demon D. Dino** juga bilang klo loe itu mirip Ade Rai! Dia emang binaragawan di sini tapi berkarir sebagai bintang iklan. Dan buat pertanyaan soal ayahnya Luffy. Maaf ya, itu masih dirahasiakan.

Sanji: Buat yang kemarin nagih scene Zosan terutama **Lovely Orihime** udah ada di chapter ini. Karena scene gue ama Zoro cuman slight jadinya kami pasti muncul dua chapter sekali. Oh ya, dia juga ngasih semangat ama loe Ace! Be strong!

Ace: Thanks buat semangatnya. #Grins~

Sanji: Dan untuk **Hatakari Hitaraku!** Rekuesnya udah dikabulin! Dan tenang aja buat **Jev rixon**, Robin-cwaaan akan muncul sebentar lagi~

Robin: #Grins

Law: Fuhuhuhu! Gue ngakak nih! Ternyata ada juga yang masih penasaran ama perasaan yang gue pendem buat Luffy.

Zoro: Maksud?

Law: Ini si **Vii no Kitsune** nanyain, sebenernya gue suka gak ama Luffy? Trus gue seneng banget ama si **Aoi LawLight** yang gak pernah berprasangka buruk ama gue! Thanks Aoi! #HugsAoi. Dan si **via-sasunaru** juga nanya, apa gue bakalan dipasangin ama Kidd?

Kidd: ...

Law: ...

All: #Sweatdrop. Biarkan hal itu menjadi rahasia ilahi =="

Ace: Trus, untuk pertanyaan tentang... sebenernya loe suka ama Luffy kagak, Law?

Law: Tanyakan pada rumput yang bergoyang~ #HeadSpinning

Ace: Dasar aktor sinting... =_="

Kidd: Dan thanks buat dukungannya **roronoalolu youichi**! loe emang cs ama gue deh~ #Kedip2. Dan yang udah rekues penyiksaan Ace seperti **Matsuo Emi**, tenang aja. Penyiksaan dia belum berakhir sampai di sini. Ini baru permulaan~ #PsikoSmile

Ace: #Horor! Bener banget dugaan **Red Jaggered**! Nih fic makin ke depan konfliknya bakal makin numpuk! #NangisDarah. Thanks buat **Pearl Victory** untuk segenap support dan doanya!

Kidd: Wokeh, semua review udah kita bahas. Jangan lupa buat yang baca nih fic. Baik yang suka baca diem-diem tanpa review #NgacunginBazooka. WAJIB **REVIEW**!

Law: Loe kagak usah ngancem gitu kenapa sih, Kidd? Makin takut tuh mereka... =="

Ace: Ya, bukannya apa-apa sih. Karena review juga selain buat nambah semangat author juga bisa kita bahas bareng-bareng. So? Kami nantikan review kalian.

Luffy: See you all in the next chapter, minna! Jaa Nee~ xD


	20. Blood Of Dedications

**A/N: **_Chapter_ ini sebagian besar berisi konversasi panjang lebar di antara Ace dan Kidd yang kemungkinan bakalan jadi _boring_ dan padat merayap~ Maaf yak! Saya emang terlalu demen jabarin _development_ antar _chara-_nya. Termasuk hubungan _friendship_ sepele macam Kidd dan Ace. Biar ke depan, mereka bisa lebih realistis aja~ :P _Enjoy_! #DilemparinTomat #Langsung-Jual-Tomatnya-Ke-Pasar

* * *

**One Piece © Eiichiro Oda**

**Undercover Rockstar © Viero D. Eclipse**

**Pairing: Ace x Luffy (AceLu), Slight Zoro x Sanji (ZoSan)**

**Genre: Romance/Humor/Drama**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: AU, Shounen Ai (BoyxBoy Love!) Redudansi, Klise, Padat deskripsi dan mungkin OOC?**

**Don't like? Don't read!**

* * *

**-Chapter 19-**

**Blood Of Dedications**

.

_Percik darah usaha keras dari torehan luka yang menganga berkat tebasan perjuangan. Darah-darah dedikasi itulah yang menjadi kadar seberapa pantas kau mendapatkan palung kemenangan itu. Tak ada kata bodoh dalam memperjuangkan sesuatu. Karena perjuangan manusia bukanlah hal yang bodoh._

_Orang yang dalam hidupnya tak mau berusaha keras dan hanya mementingkan egonya sendiri. Sejatinya, merekalah yang pantas disebut... bodoh. Kau bisa saja mengatakan bahwa perjuangannya begitu bodoh. Akan tetapi..._

_Bagaimana dengan dirimu sendiri?_

.

* * *

Kamar 215. Pukul 01.00 menjelang dini hari.

Sebuah waktu yang tidak terlalu lazim untuk digunakan beraktifitas. Biasanya, orang-orang pasti masih tertidur dan terlena dalam kungkuman mimpi. Kalaupun mereka ingin melakukan olahraga pagi, waktu yang paling ideal adalah jam tiga ataupun jam empat pagi. Namun, paradigma itu tak berlaku bagi Ace. Pemuda itu rela membuang jatah waktu istirahatnya demi satu misi yang ingin ia realisasikan saat ini juga.

_Membuat puding._

Ya, benar. Ia ingin belajar membuat puding. Selain agar ia bisa memberikan sebuah bukti pada Luffy, ia juga ingin menampar arogansi Hancock dengan hasil jerih payahnya sendiri. Dan ia terpaksa membuat puding dini hari begini. Karena saat ini merupakan sebuah waktu yang tepat dimana Luffy masih terlelap dalam tidurnya. Vokalis _Black Spade _itu sudah mengatakan pada Luffy bahwa ia bisa membuat puding, bukan? Jika sampai ia membuat puding dengan Luffy sebagai saksi, bisa dibayangkan, bagaimana respon pemuda itu saat melihat kekacauan yang berpotensi dihasilkan Ace nantinya?

_'Ace? Kau bilang padaku bahwa kau bisa membuat puding? Tapi kenapa hasilnya berantakan seperti ini? Jangan-jangan, kau sudah membohongiku ya, hah!'_

_'Ternyata dugaanku selama ini benar, ne! Kau hanyalah seorang pembohong! Kau tak pernah jujur padaku! Aku benci kau, Ace!'_

_'Sekarang, aku sudah tak mau melihatmu lagi! Aku benci Ace! AKU BENCIIIII!'_

Kata-kata tajam yang dihasilkan oleh halusinasi negatif Ace itu sungguh mampu membuatnya berparas horor. Distopia seakan mengepung rasionya. Ia tak akan sanggup bertahan jika Luffy sampai membencinya. Tak akan bisa. Lebih baik ia mati daripada hidup sebagai eksistensi yang paling dilaknat oleh mahasiswa _Mugiwara_ itu di dunia ini.

'Aku pasti bisa membuat puding. Ya. Aku pasti bisa membuatnya dalam waktu singkat. Aku tak boleh mengecewakan Luffy.' Sugesti itu perlahan mampu membangkitkan bara determinasi Ace. Lekaslah sang _rockstar_ legendaris itu mengendap masuk ke dalam kamar 215 dengan bahan-bahan pembuatan puding pada tas plastik yang ia bawa. Rasa optimis mendominasi nalar. Meski rasa kantuk tinggi menyerangnya disertai dengan rasa nyeri yang tertebas di sekujur tubuhnya, Ace sungguh tak peduli. Persetan dengan semua itu. Ia tak memiliki preferensi lain.

Ia yakin, ia pasti bisa melakukan semua ini!

* * *

**~AxL~**

* * *

_Trangg! Krantangg! KLONTAANG! PRANG!_

Suara bising.

Dari pergesekan panci dan perkakas dapur.

Keheningan di dalam kamar pun... porak poranda.

.

.

Rumpunan desir audio minus visualisasi itu membuat Kidd merasa terganggu. Sang bintang iklan susu terpaksa bangun dari tidur nyenyaknya. Rautnya kesal, seakan ingin menghajar sesuatu. Jelas saja ia marah. Sungguh brengsek. Siapa gerangan orang yang berani mengusik jam tidurnya seperti ini?

"BERISIK! SIAPA YANG ADA DI DAPUR ITU, HAH! KEPARAAAT!" Dengan benak terbingkai amarah, Kidd mulai beranjak dari peraduannya dan lekas melangkahkan kaki menuju dapur. Ia bersumpah. Jika sampai kebisingan itu disebabkan oleh tikus, maka ia tak akan segan-segan untuk memakan tikus itu hidup-hidup. Persetan dengan rasa jijik. Ia sungguh begitu emosi.

Dan Kidd pun mendapatkan sebuah panorama yang mengejutkan.

"Agar-agar putih dicampurkan dengan susu kaleng setelah itu didinginkan. Lalu tambahkan irisan pepaya beserta nanas..." terlihatlah sang murid _breakdance_-nya yang sedang mencampur-adukkan bahan pembuatan puding pada sebuah loyang. Dengan buku paduan di tangan kirinya, vokalis _Black Spade_ itu mengernyutkan dahi, membaca runtutan teksnya dengan seksama. Tangan kanannya mulai mengaduk isi dalam loyang itu. Bau agar-agar semakin menyengat disaat rumpunan api biru di atas kompornya mulai membara.

Kidd hanya dapat menganga melihat itu.

"Ohh... lihat, apa yang kudapatkan di sini?"

"Ah, Kidd? Ka-Kau sudah terbangun?" wajah seram yang ditampakkan Kidd telah sukses membuat Ace begidik ngeri. Bintang iklan susu itu terlihat begitu jengkel. Ace tahu bahwa tindakannya begitu konyol. Mengusik jam tidur Kidd hanya untuk melakukan ekperimen pembuatan puding pada dini hari begini?

Sungguh kacau.

Dan ia tak peduli akan hal itu. Ia nekat melakukan hal ini tanpa mengacuhkan konsekuensinya. Persetan jika Kidd akan semakin menyiksanya saat mereka berlatih _breakdance_ nanti. Ace tak peduli.

Ia sungguh tak punya pilihan lain.

"Apa kau tahu, Ace? Sekarang ini pukul berapa?" bintang iklan itu bertanya dengan nada sarkas. Yang ditanya hanya dapat menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan canggung. Firasat buruk pun mulai terasa.

"Err... pukul satu lebih lima belas menit?"

"Ah, pukul satu lebih lima belas menit. Dan apa yang sedang kau lakukan itu?"

"Membuat... puding."

"Oh, membuat puding ya..." Kidd hanya menganggukkan kepala dengan seringai tak terdefinisi. Berjalanlah ia memutari sang _rockstar_ legendaris itu. "Kira-kira... apakah lazim membuat puding pukul satu lebih lima belas menit ini, Ace?"

"Itu..." semakin lama, Kidd tampak begitu mencekam. Gestur pucat mulai mewarnai paras sang musisi _Black Spade _itu sepenuhnya. Nyawanya seakan berada di ujung tanduk. Kidd adalah mantan binaragawan. Ace ragu, apakah ia bisa melawan pria sadis itu dalam sebuah baku hantam secara fisik. "Uhh... ini memang tidak lazim. Seharusnya orang-orang masih tertidur saat ini tapi..."

"Tapi..." melotot. Kidd menikam murid didiknya itu dengan pelototan tajam. Dinding kesabarannya menipis. Ia membutuhkan penjelasan yang logis. Karena jika tidak... "tapi apa, eh?"

"Tapi... Aakkhh!" Ace mengacak helai rambut ravennya, frustasi. "Tapi kau 'kan tahu sendiri jika aku tak mungkin membuat puding di pagi hari, Kidd! Pagi hari kita harus melakukan latihan hingga siang hari. Dan aku juga tak mungkin membuat puding di sore hari. Karena jika sampai Luffy melihatku membuat puding dengan cara amatiran begini, maka ia pasti akan tahu bahwa ucapanku waktu itu hanyalah kebohongan saja. Aku tak ingin ia membenciku hanya karena kebohongan ini terbongkar! Setidaknya, aku ingin mencoba membenahi kesalahanku dulu!" Penjelasan membabi buta itu membuat Kidd menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Membenahi kesalahan, eh? Dengan cara mengusik jam tidurku seperti ini?"

"Ah, ayolah, Kidd! Berempatilah sedikit padaku! Aku tak mungkin membuat puding di kamar Luffy. Anak itu bisa terbangun nantinya. Jadi, aku terpaksa membuat puding di sini. Kumohon, ijinkan aku membuat puding di sini tiap dini hari!"

"APA KATAMU? TIAP DINI HARI? JADI SETIAP PUKUL SATU PAGI KAU AKAN MEMBUAT PUDING DI KAMAR INI!" Tak ada yang bisa menggambarkan betapa syoknya Kidd saat ini. Pria itu melotot lebar. Hah! Yang benar saja? Seorang Eustass Kidd harus merelakan jam tidurnya hanya untuk hal konyol bernamakan operasi pembuatan puding dini hari?

_What the hell!_

Dan subyek yang mendapat pelototan itu hanya dapat menyibakkan pandangan ke samping.

"Aku yakin, percobaan ini tak akan bisa langsung menuai sukses. Pasti aku akan mengalami kegagalan berulang kali. Satu hari saja tidak cukup. Aku membutuhkan waktu berhari-hari agar dapat membuat puding yang lebih sempurna dari buatan Hancock." Tatapan obsidian itu begitu serius. Kidd terhenyak melihat itu. Determinasi yang terbangun dalam diri Ace begitu kuat.

"Kumohon, Kidd. Mengertilah keadaanku."

Genangan hening terjadi sesaat. Kidd tahu bahwa ia tak akan mampu meruntuhkan dinding determinasi Ace. Vokalis _Black Spade_ itu terlalu persisten. Tidak. Mungkin terlalu _'persisten' _bukanlah sebuah kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan tentang betapa kuatnya tekad Ace saat ini. Pemuda itu sedang memperjuangkan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang paling berharga baginya. Dan perjuangan itulah yang membuat ufuk tekadnya semakin kuat.

Akan tetapi...

"Jika seperti itu, kau tak akan memiliki waktu yang cukup untuk beristirahat. Pagi hari hingga sore nanti, kita akan berlatih _breakdance_. Dan menjelang tengah malam, kau harus melakukan percobaan pembuatan puding seperti ini secara terus menerus. Apa kau sanggup, hah? Memforsir diri itu tidak baik, Bodoh." Bintang iklan itu mulai khawatir sekarang. Persoalan kesehatan sungguh tak bisa dianggap remeh. Ceroboh sedikit, maka dampaknya akan sangat fatal. Kidd juga tak ingin mengambil resiko tertimpa amukan Shanks jika artis yang ia manajeri itu mendadak sakit. Tapi Ace tetap saja Ace.

Pemuda itu terlalu keras kepala untuk dinasehati.

"Aku tahu itu. Tapi aku tak punya pilihan lain. Tadi aku sudah sempat tertidur selama tiga jam. Dan itupun karena narkolepsiku kambuh. Kurasa, tidur tiga jam itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk memulihkan setengah dari tenagaku." Penjelasan itu sungguh kontradiksi dengan kenyataan yang sebenarnya. Ace bisa saja berkata bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Ia bisa saja berkata bahwa ia sanggup bertahan hingga saat ini. Namun, Kidd tidaklah bodoh. Indera penglihatannya masih berfungsi dengan cukup baik. Ia bisa melihat dengan jelas bagaimana kondisi murid didiknya itu.

Letih. Lemas. Berantakan. Kacau.

Empat kata itu tersimpul dari penalaran Kidd. Tak dapat dinafikkan bahwa kondisi Ace sangatlah buruk. Pemuda itu begitu pucat. Sesekali tampak gemetar. Napasnya seperti sesak. Tak jarang pula terbatuk. Bahkan mengernyit menahan nyeri setiap kali menggerakkan siku-siku lengan dan kakinya. Dan jangan lupakan ukiran memar dan lebam yang terdapat di beberapa bagian tubuhnya itu. Sudah dapat dipastikan bahwa Ace benar-benar di ambang batasnya.

'Dan di tengah rasa sakit seperti itu, ia masih memaksakan diri untuk membuat puding?' entah, apakah Kidd harus berdecak kagum atau menginterpretasikan hal itu dengan kata 'gila', namun yang jelas, ada beberapa hal yang tidak ia mengerti dalam hal ini.

"Sejujurnya, apa untungnya buatmu... mempertahankan hal dengan masa depan tak menentu seperti ini?"

"Huh? Apa maksudmu?"

"Yang kau lakukan itu sifatnya sementara. Kau menang dalam permainan ini, bukan berarti kau memenangkan permainan takdir. Semua ini begitu konyol dan _nonsense_. Aku sungguh tak mengerti dengan jalan pikiranmu, Ace," Kidd menggelengkan kepalanya dengan ironik. "Kau itu seorang _rockstar _yang sukses. Bukan saatnya lagi kau mengurusi hal sepele seperti ini. Maaf saja jika perkataanku ini menyinggungmu. Tapi jujur saja. Semua yang kau lakukan ini membuatmu terkesan begitu dangkal. Memperjuangkan seorang pemuda atas dasar cinta... ini bodoh."

Pernyataan blak-blakkan itu sungguh terkesan begitu menohok. Kidd tak gentar sedikitpun jika apa yang ia ucapkan itu akan menyakiti perasaan Ace. Ia tak ambil pusing. Ia memang dikenal sebagai pria berlidah tajam. Ia menilai segala sesuatu berdasarkan kenyataannya. Tak terkecuali dengan saat ini. Mungkin, jika vokalis _Black Spade_ itu mulai marah padanya, maka hal itu merupakan respon yang wajar. Gol D. Ace memang benar-benar seorang budak cinta yang sangat bodoh.

Namun, yang terjadi justru di luar dugaan Kidd.

Ace tidak marah sedikitpun dengan perkataannya. Vokalis _Black Spade _itu hanya tersenyum. Ia tersenyum seakan-akan ia tahu dengan apa yang sudah dipikirkan Kidd. Hal itu membuat sang bintang iklan terperangah untuh sesaat.

'Kenapa dia malah... tersenyum?'

"Aku tahu itu, Kidd."

"A-Apa?"

"Aku tahu bahwa semua yang kulakukan ini pasti terkesan begitu bodoh. Sia-sia. Dan mungkin sangat tolol. Aku menyanggupi tantangan _breakdance_ Law. Aku menyanggupi pertempuran puding dengan Hancock. Aku memberi harapan pada Luffy. Dan aku sendiri hanya dapat terlena dengan angan-angan semu ini. Aku sadar dengan hal itu. Dan aku masih saja melakukan semua ini." Seutas senyum kembali terkulum tipis di mulut vokalis _Black Spade_ itu. Atensinya lantas tertuju pada jendela kamar.

"Menimba air dengan sebuah jaring bercelah. Ya. Mungkin analogi itu sangat tepat untuk menggambarkan apa yang kulakukan saat ini. Terus saja menggayung jaringnya tanpa pernah mendapatkan setitik pun air... tak pernah mendapatkan hasil sama sekali. Sungguh sia-sia. Aku sangat sadar akan hal itu. Dan aku tetap melakukan semua ini." Pemuda itu menggelengkan kepalanya untuk sejenak. Kedua obsidiannya telah menyorot pada sosok Kidd. Ia tahu dengan persepsi yang dipendam bintang iklan itu padanya. Dan ia tak terlalu ambil pusing.

"Kau mungkin mengira bahwa aku melakukan semua hal yang sia-sia ini karena aku bodoh. Karena aku terlalu dibutakan cinta. Karena aku hanyalah seorang pemuda tempramental berotak dangkal. Tapi, kulakukan semua ini bukan karena itu. Aku bukan orang tolol, Kidd. Aku bisa memprediksi hasil dari seluruh tindakanku ini. Aku tahu konsekuensinya. Aku tahu pandangan orang terhadapku. Dan aku _'sengaja' _melakukan ini atas dasar keinginanku sendiri."

Hening.

Mengejutkan. Penjelasan itu membuat Kidd tercengang. Seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar. Ia sungguh tak menyangka. Jadi selama ini, vokalis _Black Spade_ itu tahu dan sangat sadar dengan apa yang ia lakukan? Bahkan seluruh latihan konyol yang diberikan oleh Kidd? Serangkaian latihan sadis yang terselipkan benang konspirasi untuk menjahili Ace dengan membuat pemudaitu tersiksa?

Baiklah. Kidd bukanlah orang yang sekejam itu. Jujur saja, ada hiburan khusus yang bisa ia lihat dari latihan berat yang ia berikan pada Ace. Siksaan itu hanya sebagai motif hiburan saja dan bukan untuk niatan yang lain. Tentu ia juga bisa merasakan kasihan. Bagaimanapun juga, Ace itu manusia. Hanya saja, ia tak menyangka bahwa Ace memang sengaja menyanggupi segenap latihannya yang tidak masuk akal itu. Ia tahu dan ia sengaja. Dan ia bahkan membiarkan Kidd melakukan semua itu padanya?

"Kau sengaja melakukannya? Kenapa?" subyek yang tertebas pedang tanya tampak menyematkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana. Gestur tak terdefinisi mewarnai paras Ace. Pemuda tampan itu mulai menggemakan tawa yang begitu miris.

"Mungkin... ini adalah bentuk ganjaran dari semua kebohongan yang kulakukan... pada Luffy."

"Ganjaran?"

Kidd semakin tak mengerti dengan subtansi pembicaraan Ace. Pernyataannya begitu alegori. Terkesan ambigu. Vokalis itu hanya mengangguk dengan lemah dan menatapnya dengan tatapan berkilat sendu.

"Jika aku menghayati seluruh alur hidupku ini. Dari awal orang tuaku meninggalkanku. Aku harus bertahan di tengah kerasnya kehidupan jalanan. Perlakuan orang-orang yang memandangku sebagai eksistensi rendahan telah membuat egoku membatu. Lalu keberuntungan datang padaku dengan adanya Marco, Sabo dan juga yang lain. Kami bersama-sama merintis karir. Hingga tahta kesuksesan ini semakin membutakan nuraniku. Dan sekarang... aku terjebak dalam dilema ini. Kehancuran di depan mata hanya karena aku memendam perasaan pada pemuda biasa seperti Luffy. Aku harus berkorban sampai seperti ini. Rasioku semakin terbelenggu oleh cinta. Dan aku tak menyesal, Kidd... aku tak menyesal jika alur takdirku berjalan seperti ini."

Bibir vokalis _Black Spade_ tertarik ke masing-masing sudut, membentuk simpulan senyum tipis. Jemarinya menyentuh hamparan dada. Terasalah detak jantung yang berpacu dengan cepatnya. Hal itu seakan menjadi tanda bahwa seorang Gol D. Ace...

Mendapatkan bulir euforia dari segenap perjuangan hidupnya itu.

"Seluruh cobaan ini... akan membuatku menjadi manusia yang lebih baik lagi. Cobaan ini membuatku sadar tentang makna eksistensi seseorang yang paling berharga bagiku. Orang yang pantas untuk dipertahankan dengan cara apapun. Meski jiwa dan harga diri ini hancur karena perjuangan itu. Sungguh tak mengapa. Aku tak menyesal melakukan semua ini. Kudedikasikan diriku untuk Luffy."

Kidd terperanjat mendengar itu. Dipandangnya Ace seakan-akan pemuda itu kehilangan kewarasannya. Tak peduli jiwa dan harga diri hancur katanya? Hah, lelucon macam apa itu? Semua sungguh terdengar _bullshit_ bagi Kidd. Dalam kamus kehidupannya, bintang iklan itu lebih mementingkan ego di atas segalanya. Tak ada satu orang pun yang berhak mendapatkan dedikasi setinggi itu darinya. Sampai-sampai mengorbankan rasio hingga harga diri. Cih! Orang yang pernah ia cintai saja telah rela ia lepaskan demi ketahanan ego dan menjaga harga dirinya.

Tapi untuk kasus Ace ini...

"Hah! Sungguh tak masuk akal! Yang kau katakan itu terdengar bodoh dan gila untukku. Mencintai seseorang itu boleh saja. Tapi tak perlu sampai mendedikasikan diri segala 'kan!" Opini Kidd hanya dibalaskan gema tawa. Ace hanya dapat menyeringai sinis. Sesungguhnya, bintang iklan itu terlalu berpandangan sempit.

"Tak ada kata _bodoh _ataupun _gila_ untuk sebuah dedikasi, Kidd. Kau tak berhak mencintai orang lain jika kau belum mampu mendedikasikan dirimu untuknya. Sejatinya, perjuangan itu bukanlah sebuah tindakan yang salah. Aku bangga dengan apa yang kulakukan ini. Itu karena aku sangat mencintai Luffy. Dan hanya Luffy yang sanggup membuatku menjadi seorang manusia yang benar-benar bernyawa." Ace menghela napasnya untuk sejenak, mencoba mengingat alur retrospek yang menghantui nalarnya.

"Dulu aku sempat berpikiran sama sepertimu. Tak ada satupun orang yang berhak mendapatkan dedikasiku di dunia ini. Cinta itu tak perlu perjuangan. Karena memperjuangkan sesuatu merupakan tindakan yang sangat dangkal dan bodoh. Tapi bersamaan dengan berjalannya waktu, aku pun mulai sadar. Bahwa sesungguhnya... hanya orang bodohlah yang **tak mau **mempertahankan apa yang berharga bagi dirinya. Hanya orang bodoh yang **lebih memilih ego** dan **harga dirinya **daripada memperjuangkan apa yang ia cintai."

_DEG!_

Penjelasan itu seakan membuat nalar Kidd tersentak. Seakan ada sebuah sembilu tajam yang menghunus tepat di pusara jantungnya. Pernyataan bijak itu... sebuah pernyataan dimana nilai perjuangan menjadi prioritas tertinggi di atas segala-galanya. Sebuah perjuangan untuk mempertahankan orang yang dicintai. Tanpa takut akan kehancuran ego dan harga diri. Itulah cinta. Itulah yang dinamakan sebagai sebuah _'dedikasi'_. Kidd seakan menemukan jawaban dibalik enigma hidup terbesarnya selama ini.

'Mungkin... inilah sebabnya kenapa aku gagal mempertahankan _'dia'. _Karena aku terlalu arogan untuk mempertahankannya. Karena aku tak sudi untuk... berjuang.' Bulir-bulir kesalahan di masa lalu kembali meninggalkan berkasnya dalam ingatan Kidd. Sebuah kesalahan fatal yang tak ingin ia ingat-ingat lagi.

Sebuah kesalahan... dalam mempertahankan orang yang paling ia cintai.

"Sejatinya, kebahagiaan tidak didapat dari kepuasaan ego diri semata. Melainkan, kebahagiaan itu berasal dari orang yang sangat berharga bagi kita. Merekalah yang memberi kebahagiaan pada kita. Hanya dengan berada di dekat mereka saja, euforia bisa kita raih dengan mudahnya," musisi itu tampak memejamkan kedua obsidiannya untuk sesaat. Kidd hanya membisu, tak mampu mengurai kata untuk menyangkal hal itu.

"Kuharap kau mengerti dengan semua tindakanku ini, Kidd. Seluruh pengorbanan dan perjuangan yang kutorehkan saat ini sungguh tak ada apa-apanya jika dibandingkan dengan nilai eksistensi Luffy di mataku. Jikalau tubuhku hancur karena terlalu banyak berlatih, ataupun harga diriku terinjak-injak hanya karena menghabiskan waktu untuk membuat puding seperti ini. Semua itu bukanlah suatu dedikasi yang terlalu berarti. Andaikan aku bisa mengguratkan bentuk dedikasi yang lebih tinggi lagi, aku rela saja menyerahkan nyawaku untuk Luffy." Berkas senyuman tipis itu kembali terlukis di paras Ace.

"Dan aku tak peduli jikalau seluruh usahaku ini dianggap bodoh. Karena sejatinya, orang yang tak mau berkorban dan berjuang... dialah orang terbodoh dan tertolol yang pernah ada di dunia ini. Apa kau pikir, kau bisa mempertahankan apa yang berharga untukmu dengan terus mempertahankan ego dan harga diri tinggimu itu? Hah! Jangan bermimpi. Diam dan tak mau berusaha bukanlah sebuah pemecahan yang tepat." Gema tawa menggema dari mulut Ace. Dan Kidd mulai panik saat pemuda itu mulai menyangga dahinya dan bertahan agar tidak tersungkur ke bawah.

"Khhhkk... tu-tubuhku..."

"Ace! Kau tak apa-apa?" yang dicemaskan hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tenanglah. Aku hanya merasa pusing saja. Mungkin sebaiknya... aku meminum beberapa obat suplemen khusus..." tak dapat dinafikkan bahwa Ace tampak semakin pucat. Buliran keringat dingin semakin bercucuran dari sekujur tubuhnya. Napasnya mulai tersengal berat. Dan ia masih berusaha untuk bertahan di tengah kondisi kritis seperti itu.

Kedua tangan Kidd terkepal erat. Nuraninya seakan tersentuh. Segenap konversasi mereka telah berhasil memberikan sebuah pedang pencerahan yang begitu berarti untuknya. Musisi _Black Spade _itu benar-benar membuatnya sadar akan arti penting sebuah dedikasi. Dan determinasi yang baru mulai tumbuh di tengah kerasnya ego di dalam dirinya itu.

"Ijinkan aku membantumu dalam hal ini."

"A-Apa?"

"Kau ingin bisa membuat puding 'kan? Aku akan mengijinkanmu membuat puding tiap dini hari di sini. Aku memang tak bisa mengajarimu membuat puding tapi setidaknya, aku bisa menjadi seorang _tester_ untuk menguji coba puding buatanmu nantinya. Kau butuh seorang _tester_ untuk memastikan bahwa puding buatanmu itu layak atau tidak untuk kau berikan pada brondongmu nanti." Pernyataan Kidd membuat Ace terkejut.

"Ja-Jadi, kau mau menjadi _tester_-ku, Kidd?"

"Ya. Aku mau. Asalkan pudingmu itu tidak beracun dan tidak membuatku mati. Maka tak masalah. Aku bersedia." Sebongkah keringat mengalir di samping kening Ace. Ia hanya bertampang aneh mendengar itu.

"Tidak bisakah kau memperhalus perkataanmu, Kidd? Kau selalu saja mengatakan sesuatu yang begitu menohok perasaanku."

"A-Apa? Hei! Janganlah protes! Dari dulu, aku memang tipe orang yang seperti ini!" Bintang iklan itu mulai sewot. Gema tawa tergurat pelan dari mulut Ace.

"Aku sungguh tak menyangka bahwa kau mau membantuku sampai seperti ini. Sebenarnya apa yang membuatmu bertindak sejauh ini, Kidd? Kau bukan tipe orang yang suka ikut campur, bukan?" pertanyaan itu membuat seringai terpapar di paras Kidd. Pria berambut merah itu hanya menyandarkan diri pada hamparan dinding.

"Simpel saja. Perkataanmu barusan telah menyadarkanku satu hal. Kini aku tahu, jawaban dari kesalahan yang pernah kulakukan dulu. Aku pernah gagal dalam mempertahankan seseorang hanya karena terlalu mementingkan egoku."

"Gagal dalam mempertahankan seseorang?" dahi Ace berkerut serius. Lawan bicaranya hanya mengangguk dengan pelan.

"Benar. Aku pernah memiliki orang yang paling kucintai. Dan ia meninggalkanku karena arogansiku sendiri. Itu hanyalah bagian dari masa lalu. Aku harap, aku bisa memiliki kesempatan untuk memperbaikinya."

Ace sungguh tak menyangka bahwa Kidd pernah memiliki masa lalu yang seperti itu. Mungkin, bantuannya selama ini adalah bentuk simbolik dari rasa simpatinya terhadap musisi _Black Spade_ itu. Mereka berdua hanyalah rumpunan insan yang sama. Sama-sama merasakan takut jika kehilangan orang yang paling berharga dalam hidup mereka. Dan Ace bisa memahami itu.

Kidd tidaklah seburuk yang ia kira.

"Aku yakin, kesempatan itu pasti akan datang padamu, Kidd. Aku sungguh berterima kasih dengan seluruh bantuanmu ini." Kidd hanya tersenyum mendengar itu.

"Kau tak perlu berterima kasih segala. Aku hanya melakukan apa yang menurutku benar saja. Jangan kau pikir aku akan berbelas kasihan padamu setelah ini, Ace. Latihan yang kuberikan akan sangat berat dan semakin intens nantinya. Lebih baik kau mempersiapkan diri." Tersenyum. Peringatan itu bagai sebuah tantangan saja untuk Ace. Musisi _Black Spade_ itu melipat kedua tangannya seraya menyeringai.

"Tak masalah. Justru aku senang karena kau tetap melatihku secara profesional tanpa adanya pengaruh perasaan. Itu jauh lebih baik daripada kau menahan diri hanya karena rasa iba. Aku tak butuh belas kasihan, Kidd." Dengan penjelasan itu, sebuah kesepakatan kembali terlahir di antara mereka. Setelah ini, mungkin dinding toleransi akan semakin terbangun dengan kukuhnya. Ace sungguh lega dengan perkembangan ini. Tak ada yang lebih menyenangkan jika dibandingkan dengan mendapat sebuah rasa empati dari rekannya.

Dan ia pun semakin siap untuk mengarungi segenap jalan perjuangannya itu.

"Tunggu sebentar. Ini hanya perasaanku atau di kamar ini memang ada bau... hangus?" sang bintang iklan susu mulai skeptis. Dan tak membutuhkan waktu lama bagi Ace untuk beraut horor mencerna fakta itu.

"Ba-Bau hangus? Jangan-jangan..."

...

Hening.

Otak mulai bernalar.

Spekulasi perlahan didapat.

Keduanya pun melotot.

"PUDINGNYA!"

_BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMM!_

"AAAAARRRRGGGGHHHHHHH!"

Ledakan besar telah terjadi dan kompor di dapur kamar Kidd telah resmi berstatuskan _'mbledug'. _Suara jeritan pilu terdengar dan gumpalan asap hitam pun mendominasi. Kacau. Kidd dan Ace tampak terbatuk. Dan sang bintang iklan itu melotot tatkala menatap refleksinya di kaca jendela dimana sekujur tubuh dan parasnya... menjadi gosong?

"BEDEBAAAAHHHH! KUAKUI KAU MEMANG JENIUS DALAM HAL BERMUSIK DAN SANGAT BIJAKSANA DALAM MENYIKAPI SESUATU, ACE. TAPI TETAP SAJA KAU ITU BODOH DALAM URUSAN DAPUUUUURR! GRAAAAAHHHHH! AKAN KUCINCANG KAU KARENA TELAH MEMBUATKU GOSONG SEPERTI INIEEEE!"

"HEI! TAK HANYA KAU SAJA YANG GOSONG! AKU JUGA HANGUS BEGINI DAN AAAAKKKHHHH! MA-MAAFKAN AKU, KIDD! JAUHKAN PISAU PEMOTONG DAGING ITU DARIKU-GYAAAAAAHHHHH!"

Dan pada akhirnya, bersamaan dengan aksi kejar mengejar itu, latihan pemanasan lari pun dilakukan saat itu juga.

Sungguh sebuah hubungan persahabatan yang begitu... indah?

* * *

**~AxL~.~ZxS~**

* * *

"Bagaimana, Robin? Apa kau bisa membantuku dalam hal ini? Aku tak tahu lagi harus meminta bantuan pada siapa. Hanya kau yang mampu membantu kami saat ini."

Di dalam kelas, Zoro terlihat bersandar di hamparan dinding dengan ponsel yang masih setia berkutat pada daun telinganya. Ia sedang menghubungi seseorang. Seseorang yang akan menjadi savior dalam hubungannya dengan Sanji. Nico Robin, wanita yang merupakan sepupu jauhnya itu tampak terdiam sejenak untuk berpikir.

"Baiklah. Aku mengerti dengan permasalahanmu, Zoro-_san_. Kebetulan sekali aku juga ada urusan di _East Blue_. Mungkin, dalam beberapa hari ini aku bisa datang ke kotamu." Pernyataan Robin itu membuat senyum tersimpul di paras Zoro. Rasa lega membasuh hatinya.

"Terima kasih, Robin. Aku tak tahu, apa jadinya hubungan kami jika tak ada kau." Meski mereka berdua hanya berbicara via sambungan ponsel, Zoro bisa merasakan bahwa wanita itu sedang tersenyum. Ya. Sepupunya itu merupakan orang yang murah senyum. Terutama jika ia berada di dekat kerabatnya. Karena Robin bukanlah tipe wanita yang terlalu banyak bicara. Seutas senyum dapat mewakilkan apa yang ia pikirkan saat itu.

"Tak masalah, Zoro-_san_. Kau sudah banyak membantuku selama ini. Sudah sepantasnya aku juga membantumu." Dan dengan itu, berakhirlah benang konversasi di antara mereka. Zoro memutus sambungan ponselnya dengan perasaan lega yang semakin membuncah.

"Akhirnya kau minta tolong juga pada, Robin, eh? Zoro?" pernyataan yang diguratkan Nami membuat Zoro tersenyum enteng. Mahasiswa _marimo_ itu hanya dapat berkata dengan sangat pelan.

"Hanya dia yang dapat membantuku saat ini. Aku beruntung karena memiliki seorang kerabat yang pengertian sepertinya."

"Hehe... aku sungguh tak menyangka bahwa kehidupan cintamu bisa sekompleks ini," seutas senyum tersimpul di mulut Nami. "Ya... semoga rencana kalian lancar-lancar saja. Sebagai teman, aku hanya bisa berharap yang terbaik untuk kalian."

"Terima kasih untuk dukungannya." Dan keduanya pun terdiam. Bel _intercom_ kampus pun berbunyi menandakan jam materi kuliah telah berakhir.

"SAATNYA PULAAAAAANG!" Usopp tampak menjerit dengan kerasnya dan segera memikul tas ranselnya untuk berlari keluar dari ruangan kelas. Nami hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah konyol kawannya yang satu itu. Tiada hari tanpa jeritan Usopp tiap menjelang waktu pulang kampus. Dan biasanya, jeritan itu diiringi dengan jeritan Luffy yang meneriakkan kata _'daging'_ dengan tingkatan oktaf yang tak kalah tingginya dari Usopp.

Namun, permasalahannya sekarang adalah...

"Lho? Kenapa Luffy tak menjerit juga?" Nami menautkan kedua alisnya, mencoba melihat ke arah bangku Luffy yang sudah kosong. "Kemana anak itu?"

"Itu dia!" Zoro lekas menunjuk pada siluet seorang pemuda berambut raven yang tengah berlari dengan cepatnya menuju pintu keluar. Sudah dapat dipastikan bahwa pemuda itu adalah Luffy. Ia tak mengindahkan sahutan Nami. Dan gadis itupun mulai terhenyak.

"Luffy aneh sekali. Sudah dua hari ini, ia selalu terburu-buru jika hendak pulang dari kampus. Kenapa, ya? Ia bahkan tak lagi meneriakkan kata daging seperti biasanya." Gadis berambut oranye itu tampak bertopang dagu untuk sesaat, berpikir. Zoro hanya membisu mendengar itu. Ia tahu dengan apa yang sudah terjadi sebenarnya.

'Pasti ini soal Ace lagi...'

* * *

**~AxL~**

* * *

Kosong.

Lagi-lagi Luffy mendapati kamarnya dalam keadaan kosong melompong. Pemuda itu hanya dapat berlutut ke bawah dengan olah napasnya yang tersengal berat. Ia berlari dari kampus menuju ke apartemennya, berharap bahwa ia bisa bertemu kembali dengan sang _roommate _dan sialnya, vokalis _Black Spade_ itu tak berada di dalam kamarnya dan bahkan terlihat jarang sekali berada di kamarnya.

"Ace pasti masih berlatih di kamar sebelah." Spekulasi itu sudah pasti benar adanya. Luffy hanya dapat melangkah keluar dan menatap siluet kamar 215 yang berada tepat di sebelah kamarnya. Itu adalah kamar Ace yang lama. Sebuah kamar yang Luffy benci karena kamar itu bukanlah kamarnya. Itu kamar Ace dan kamar itulah yang membuat mereka tak bisa bersama lagi seperti dulu. Hanya karena sebuah latihan, semuanya menjadi seperti ini. Kerut cemberut terlukis jelas di paras lugu mahasiswa _Mugiwara_ itu.

"Sebenarnya seberat apa latihan Ace? Sampai-sampai aku tak boleh melihatnya segala? Aku sungguh tak keberatan sama sekali jika ia berlatih di dalam kamarku." Luffy hanya dapat bergumam sendiri. Memang, sudah berkali-kali musisi _Black Spade_ itu berpesan padanya bahwa ia ingin memfokuskan diri dalam latihan. Ia tak ingin keberadaan Luffy menjadi distraksi baginya. Namun, berkurangnya intensitas kebersamaan mereka membuat Luffy terajam rindu yang begitu mendalam.

Ia bahkan tak bisa lagi menikmati kebersamaan mereka hanya karena _roommate_-nya itu terlelap tidur di sore hari. _Roommate_-nya itu tertidur karena kelelahan ataupun narkolepsi. Luffy tentu tak tega membangunkan pria itu hanya untuk persoalan konversasi sepele saja. Ace membutuhkan istirahat yang cukup. Dan yang bisa Luffy lakukan untuk melepas rindu hanyalah dengan mengusap helai rambut raven _roommate_-nya itu dan turut tertidur di dekat Ace sampai pagi menjelang.

Dan di saat pagi menjelang, ia sudah mendapati diri sedang terbangun di dalam kamar tidurnya.

Ace pasti sudah memindahkannya ke dalam kamar dan anehnya, Luffy mendapati pria itu dalam keadaan gosong pagi tadi. Dari perawakannya, Luffy yakin Ace pasti tidak tidur dari tengah malam hingga menjelang pagi hari. Dan _roommate_-nya itu selalu saja berkilah bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Akan tetapi, orang awam saja bisa melihat bahwa keadaan musisi _Black Spade_ itu berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang sudah ia ucapkan.

Dan benih-benih kecemasan pun semakin terpatri dalam diri Luffy. Sebenarnya pengorbanan apa yang sudah dikamuflasekan oleh Ace darinya? Mengapa _roommate_-nya selalu saja memendam rasa sakit untuk dirinya sendiri? Sejatinya, Luffy bersedia untuk memikul sebagian dari rasa sakit itu. Ia tak akan tahan melihat keadaan Ace yang semakin buruk dan memprihatinkan saja kian harinya.

'Aku harus berbicara dengannya.'

Sebuah keputusan pun didapat. Lekaslah mahasiswa _Mugiwara_ itu berjalan menuju ke depan pintu kamar 215. Sesampainya di sana, suara benturan yang begitu nyaring diiringi dengan berkas-berkas suara erangan sakit yang begitu pilu mulai menghantam indera pendengaran Luffy. Pemuda itu terkejut. Ia tahu, erangan pilu milik siapa yang sudah ia dengarkan itu.

_BRAAAKKKK!_

"AAKKKHH!"

"Ayo, bangun, Ace! Kau masih belum menunjukkan sebuah progress yang memuaskan! Kau jangan terlalu menekuk sikumu! Lenganmu bisa patah nantinya!"

"A-Aku... me-mengerti... hkhhkh... ijinkan aku mencobanya se-sekali lagi."

"Baiklah. Kali ini perhatikan langkahmu! Kau juga harus berhati-hati dengan kaki kirimu! Kakimu itu cukup lebam karena sudah terhantam hamparan lantai berkali-kali! Jika terasa keram, sebaiknya kau alihkan dengan kaki kananmu!"

"Hahhh... a-aku mengerti! Khhhkk! Aaakkkhhh!"

"ACE!"

BRAAAKKKK!

Suara benturan kembali terjadi dan lagi-lagi teriringi dengan kerasnya jerit kesakitan Ace. Luffy tampak mengernyit mendengar itu. Sekujur tubuhnya begidik, gemetaran. Parasnya memucat. Ia tak mungkin membiarkan Ace melakukan hal ini secara terus menerus. Pria itu bisa menghancurkan tubuhnya sendiri.

'Aku harus segera menyuruh Ace untuk berhenti!'

Dan di saat nalar Luffy telah menyuruh jemarinya untuk segera membuka hamparan daun pintu...

Sesuatu yang mengejutkan, telah menebaskan bulir intervensi di masa itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Luffy?"

"L-Law?" kedua obsidian Luffy membelalak dengan lebarnya. Niatnya telah digagalkan secara instan, bersamaan dengan berdirinya seorang Trafalgar Law tepat di depan pintu kamar Ace. Air muka sang _breakdancer_ itu tak terdefinisi. Ia terus menatap Luffy yang masih terhenyak dengan tindakannya itu.

"Law, kenapa kau-"

"Tak seharusnya kau mengganggu Ace saat ini, Luffy..."

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N: **Saya yakin nih _chapter_ udah mencapai 5500 _word _lebih deh. Ya, anggap aja ini bonus karena updet saya yang mulai lelet :P #Bletaks. Mohon maaf jika ada _misstypo_, _missword_, kalimat-kalimat redudansi atau kesalahan apapun. Makasih untuk semua yang udah me_review_! xD

* * *

Ivankov: Saatnya bahas review! Minna-boy~ Ayo kita kumpul nyok! :D #Keprok2Kentongan

All: ==" Kagak usah lebay napa?

Zoro: #BukaLaptop. Semenjak chapter kemarin, dukungan pun banyak yang mengalir buat hubungan gue ama Sanji. Bapak gue juga langsung dipandang galak ama para reader

Sanji: Emang kenyataannya bapak loe galak kali, Marimo... =="

Zoro: Iya. Ini si **Hatakari Hitaraku **ngeluarin opini kalo keluarga gue judes-judes semua. **Pearl Victory **juga ampe takut ngebayangin gimana horornya bapak gue. **Yuna Claire Vessalius Kusanagi **gambarin kesadisan bapak gue ampe dia nyanyiin sungguh teganya dirimu teganya~ teganya~ teganya~ teganya~ teganya~

All: #Sweatdrop

Zoro: teganya~ teganya~ teganya~ teganya~ teganya~

Ace: Hedeh! Sanji! Seme loe mendadak gaje =="

Sanji: ==" Kesambit apa tuh orang. Nasib gue punya seme begono. #Sigh. Dan gue ucapan makasih buat semua yang udah ngasih support ke kita~ xD #NaburinMawarKeReader

Law: Oke, sekarang gue bacain reviewnya. For **Lovely Orihime** kayaknya rasa jealous pasti ada deh. Tunggu aja ya part ZoSannya. **muthiamomogi** fluffnya ZoSan itu ada partnya sendiri. Setelah masalah ortu selesai, pasti part mereka isinya bakalan full fanservis. Sabar aja. Dan jangan tanya kenapa gak ada ZoSan di chap ini. Jadwal mereka muncul itu 2 chapter sekali. ==" Dan si **N.h** juga bilang kalo Sanji keren karena mau mempertahankan Zoro.

Ace: Dan si **Arale L Ryuuzaki **juga masih tetep berorasi agar semangat perjuangan loe makin membara, Sanji. Dan apa ini? Woi! Gue gak sebodoh itu, tahu. Gini-gini, gue cuman pengen ngasih dedikasi aja. Hanya orang tolol yang gak sudi guratin sebuah pengorbanan untuk orang yang ia cintai... =="

All: Cieeeehh~ #Keprok2

Law: Tumben loe mendadak bijak, Ace? Kesambet apa loe?

Ace: Diem loe!

Zoro: teganya~ teganya~ teganya~ teganya~ teganya~

All: #Jawdrops

Kidd: #NgelirikLaptop. Ah~ Lihat nih, ada pro dan kontra mengenai tindakan gue ke Ace. Ada yang bilang gue kelewat kejem. Ada yang bilang kalo siksaan gue kurang sadis? Gue jadi bingung ini.

Ace: Dan kayaknya banyak yang demen lihat gue tersiksa... =="

Law: #NgelirikLaptop. Loe bener juga, Ace. Ini si **manusia semelekete **malahminta supaya siksaan loe terus dilanjutkan! **Vii no Kitsune** rekuesmu udah dikabulin tuh. Kompornya Ace mbledug dengan gak elitnya. Tenang aja. Siksaannya di chapter depan mungkin bakalan ditunjukin lebih detil ama authornya. **ag-stalker** ngatain Kidd kejam! Tapi kayaknya dia seneng-seneng aja ngeliat Ace tersiksa? Sama kayak si **Matsuo Emi **==" Trus si **Aoi LawLight **juga minta supaya siksaannya lebih disadisin lagi. Oh, kau menginginkanku? Thank you~ Thank you~ #HeadSpinning-Di-Depan-Aoi

All: #Sweatdrop

Luffy: btw, aku setuju dengan **roronoalolu youichi**! Kidd = Bocah kamehameha atau mungkin kalo digabung jadi Ade rai kamehameha! Shishishishi! xDD

Kidd: #Sigh. ==" Dan for **Domi **ada alasan kenapa gue gak kepincut ama brondongnya Ace.

Ace: #NgakakGelundungan. KIDD TERNYATA DIEM-DIEM MASIH SETIA AMA MANTANNYAAAA! #TereakPakeToa

Kidd: DIEM LOE, BAKA!

Nami: Jadi penasaran. Kira-kira mantannya Kidd siapa ya? apakah... #NgelirikSomeone

Sanji: Biarkanlah hal itu menjadi rahasia ilahi, Nami-swaaaan~

Kidd: Kembali ke topik! Gue juga dikatain sadistik ama si **Kim D. Meiko**! trus **Demon D. Dino **juga protes supaya gue gak terlalu kejem ama Ace. Tapi si **Jev Rixon **minta supaya gue makin nyiksa Ace lagi. Ah, bingung nih gue.

Sanji: siksa sewajarnya aja deh... kalo menurutku. =="

Law: Tapi tetep! Kekejaman itu jangan ampe luntur! Ahahahaha! #Grins

Ace: =_=" Tsk!

Luffy: Dan untuk **ken**! Makasih buat pujiannya, ne! :D **Yukinata Evelyn **juga makasih buat pujiannya! Fic kuroshitsujinya pasti bakalan di RnR ama Viero! Kalo udah publish, silahkan bilang ya! :3 Dan **Lisian Clyne - The Night Fairy**! Ne? Aku manis? Arigato pujiannya! xD

Ace: Lalu **Daisuke Uzumaki**. Gue bisa masak makanan biasa. Kecuali puding aja kok. =="

All: #Ngakak!

Ace: URUSEI!

Law: Wow! Ada yang ngangenin gue ternyata! Thank you so much for my biggest fans! **via-sasunaru**! Yang udah ngangenin gue! Gue jadi terharu! Ini baru yang namanya dedikasi seorang fans! :*

All: #Sweatdrop

Kidd: Yasudlah. Semua review udah kita bahas dan jangan lupa untuk ninggalin **REVIEW **lagi! Karena jika tidak, seperti biasa~ Gue gak bakal ngasih kalian semua... BUBUR KACANG IJO BUATAN GUE!

All: GUBRAAAAKS!

Ace: Buset? Kacang ijo? Emang loe bisa bikin bubur kacang ijo, eh? =="

Law: MERAGUKAN! PASTI BUBUR KACANG IJONYA KIDD ANCUR LEBUR!

Kidd: NGAWURMU!

Luffy: ==" Ah, sebaiknya kita akhiri kegajean ini. _See you all in the next chapter_! Jaa ne~ xD

Ivankov: #MatiinLaptop


	21. Threat

**A/N: **Maaf ya kalo updetnya lama karena saya musti fokus untuk persiapan tes seleksi kuliah saya. Dan pada akhirnya saya berhasil lolos tes seleksi di salah satu univ swasta! *Lha malah curcol gaje?* Yang jelas, saya ngucapin terima kasih banyak buat yang udah men-_support_ dan mendoakan saya! xD

Oh ya, ZoSan di _next chapter! _sabar ya. _Chapter_ ini didominasi dramanya AceLu~ Konflik mereka lumayan kompleks jadi... butuh ruang yang lebih banyak untuk per_chapter_nya. Tenang aja buat ZoSan fans. Mungkin di chap depan, porsi mereka 70% lebih mendominasi.

Oke, _enjoy~_

* * *

**One Piece © Eiichiro Oda**

**Undercover Rockstar © Viero D. Eclipse**

**Pairing: Ace x Luffy (AceLu), Slight Zoro x Sanji (ZoSan)**

**Genre: Romance/Humor/Drama**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: AU, Shounen Ai (BoyxBoy Love!) Redundansi (saya berusaha meminimalisir ini), Klise, Padat deskripsi dan mungkin OOC?**

**Don't like? Don't read!**

* * *

**-Chapter 20-**

**Threat**

.

_Bala ancaman itu datang, dengan senjata ketajaman frasenya, mencoba untuk membunuh determinasimu. Luka-luka hasil perjuanganmu telah disayat dengan lalimnya oleh bubuk garam kebencian dan arogansi._

_Dan jika garis kekalahan ada di hamparan atensimu..._

_Keputusan apa yang akan kau pilih?_

.

* * *

"Law, kenapa kau-"

"Tak seharusnya kau mengganggu Ace saat ini, Luffy..."

.

.

Pedang intervensi yang ditebaskan Law secara tiba-tiba, sungguh sukses membuat Luffy semakin tenggelam dalam rasa bingung. Di saat ia ingin menghentikan Ace agar pria itu tidak terlalu memaksakan diri, ternyata yang terjadi malah justru sebaliknya. Niatnya digagalkan secara instan tanpa penjelasan yang pasti. _The Death Breakdancer _itu tetap bergeming di hadapannya tanpa sedikitpun mengumbar persepsi yang ia pendam. Motifnya tak terbaca. Satu hal yang pasti. Luffy sungguh-sungguh membutuhkan penjelasan atas semua ini.

Mengapa?

Ya. Mengapa. Kata itu terus terngiang, memantul abadi di dalam penalaran Luffy. Mengapa ia bisa mendadak dihadang seperti ini? _Breakdancer _itu terlihat begitu santai. Menyematkan kedua tangannya di saku celana seraya memasang ekspresi yang begitu ambigu. Sebuah ekspresi seakan-akan ia tahu dengan apa yang dipikirkan Luffy.

Dan... ya. Ia memang tahu dengan apa yang dipikirkan Luffy saat ini.

Untuk itulah ia tak gentar sedikitpun dengan apa yang sudah ia lakukan.

"Tak seharusnya kau menganggu Ace, Luffy. Jika kau menghentikannya, aku yakin, ia pasti akan marah padamu." Alasan terkonspirasi. Penjelasan itu membuat Luffy terbelalak tak mengerti. Marah?

"Kenapa harus... marah?"

"Karena orang yang sudah berniat untuk berjuang, ia tak akan mau berhenti sampai gelar kemenangan bisa diraih seutuhnya. Apapun yang terjadi."

_Breakdancer _itu mulai beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri. Law tahu bahwa mungkin... penjelasan yang baru saja ia guratkan tak akan bisa dipahami Luffy semudah itu. Namun, tindakannya dalam mengintervensi Luffy bukan untuk sekedar menjelaskan teori itu saja.

Ada konspirasi lain yang lebih... krusial.

"Ikutlah denganku, Luffy. Ada beberapa hal yang ingin kubicarakan padamu."

"Ne? Beberapa hal?" mahasiswa _Mugiwara_ itu menautkan alisnya. Dan pedang tanya itu hanya dibalas dengan anggukkan tanpa suara.

"Ikuti saja aku."

Sungguh mencurigakan.

Dinding skeptis yang menghantui benak Luffy tak akan semudah itu ia nampikkan. Ia masih tak percaya dengan Law. _Breakdancer_ itu terus melangkah pergi menuju ke beranda atas apartemen. Berekspektasi belaka tak akan menyelesaikan masalah.

Tak ada pilihan lain bagi Luffy selain hanya untuk... mengikutinya.

* * *

**~AxL~**

* * *

"Ohohohoho... aduh, Bok! Sore ini sungguh indah sekali~ Seindah jemuranku~ Syalalalala~ Syubidupapaaa~"

"Graaahh! Iva-_san_! Bisakah Anda diam?"

"Iya, benar! Suaramu benar-benar merusak telinga kami!"

"A-Apa? Merusak telinga? Kalian sudah berani menghina suara emas eike?"

"_The hell! _Suara emas? Hah! Jangan bercanda! Suaramu itu sudah seperti suara pabrik rusak!"

_"WHOT!"_

Kehidupan tak selamanya menyenangkan. Terutama bagi seorang Emporio Ivankov.

.

.

Di saat yang sama, pria eksotis itu harus merelakan diri untuk terajam kejinya cercaan yang dilontarkan oleh para tetangganya. Ia hanya dapat menganga dengan raut syok. Beberapa wanita yang kini sudah terlihat menjemur pakaian di sebelahnya, telah menghunusnya dengan tatapan pembunuh. Mereka menatap Ivankov layaknya parasit yang harus sesegera mungkin dibasmi. Sungguh... tidakkah hal itu kejam?

"E-Eike hanya menyanyi saja apa salahnya? Eike hanya ingin membagi anugerah suara indah ini pada dunia!"

"WTF? Membagikan anugerah, eh? Kami tidak butuh! Silahkan saja kau menyanyi di sawah sana!"

"Setuju! Kehadiranmu di sini hanya merusak suasana saja!"

"Ayo, sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini, Jeng!"

"Iya. Aku juga sudah muak berada di sini!"

"Wooooo!"

Dan berlalulah para ibu-ibu itu meninggalkan Ivankov. Yang ditinggalnya hanya dapat mendengus dengan raut heran. Ia sungguh tak habis pikir...

"Ada apa gerangan dengan mereka? Apa mereka iri padaku? Padahal 'kan... suara eike ini juga standard sekali!" Ivankov hanya dapat menggumam sendiri. Sepertinya, ombak kepercayaan dirinya yang begitu tinggi itu telah mempersempit persepsinya sendiri. Ia tak akan bisa berpikir secara luas.

Sungguh... seperti inilah nasib orang yang memiliki jiwa narsisme tinggi.

"Fuh... sebenarnya tak etis juga menjemur pakaian sore hari begini. Tapi... biarlah, Bok! Sudah tak ada pilihan lain lagi. Eike berharap, pencuri bra itu tidak beraksi lagi. Eike agak trauma jika menjemur bra di siang hari."

Dengan determinasi yang baru, pria eksotis itu menganggukkan kepala dan mengusap kedua telapak tangannya. Memang, akhir-akhir ini sering muncul pencuri bra yang beraksi di Apartemen _Beauty Dadan._ Penghuni kamar 132 itu sudah mengalami kecopetan bra selama dua kali berturut-turut. Dan hal itu sudah cukup untuk membuat bongkahan trauma menghantam psikis Ivankov dengan lalimnya.

Sungguh, ia tak ingin merasa _'kecolongan'_ lagi. Dan lagipula... kenapa kumpulan bra itu bisa mendadak berharga di mata Ivankov?

Jawabannya sungguh simpel.

Pria eksotis itu dikenal sebagai seorang kolektor bra yang begitu profesional. Segenap bra yang dimilikinya telah masuk dalam standard terbaik dengan harga jual yang sangat tinggi. Karena bayangkan saja, pencuri mana yang tak tergiur dengan bra berlapiskan manik-manik berlian mahal dan juga _diamond _langka? Pasti mereka semua akan tergoda untuk mencuri bra mahal koleksi Ivankov.

Untuk itulah pria eksotis itu mengguratkan tindakan seperti ini. Dengan memilih untuk menjemur pakaian dan juga bra-bra mahal koleksinya di sore hari.

Dan setelah merasa yakin akan keputusannya itu, pada akhirnya Ia pun lantas melangkahkan kaki untuk kembali ke dalam kamarnya. Serpihan angin yang berhembus, menerpa entitasnya di kala itu sungguh terasa begitu menyejukkan. Pemandangan langit yang berpendar kesorean juga membuat _mood_ Ivankov semakin memasuki dimensi bahagia. Semua berjalan dengan baik.

Sampai pada akhirnya...

"Jadi... intensitasnya semakin berkurang. Dan ia jarang menghabiskan waktu denganmu. Begitu?"

"Iya. Meski aku sudah pulang dari kampus, tetap saja Ace tak mau menghentikan latihannya. Seperti tadi."

"Itu 'kan... _Mugiwara-Boy_?"

Sebuah panorama dimana seorang Trafalgar Law sedang terduduk pada sebuah _bench_ di dekat beranda apartemen memang merupakan pemandangan yang begitu biasa. Namun, jika _Breakdancer _itu sedang terduduk berdua saja dengan seorang Monkey D. Luffy, itu baru merupakan hal yang tak biasa. Setidaknya bagi Ivankov. Pria eksotis itu begitu syok tatkala panorama yang begitu langka itu telah menjadi sebuah santapan untuk dipandang oleh indera penglihatannya. Ini benar-benar mengejutkan. Luffy terlihat berbincang berduaan saja dengan Law?

'Kenapa ia tidak bersama dengan Portgas D. Ace-_Boy_ itu?'

Ya. Pertanyaan itulah yang menguap di permukaan nalar Ivankov. Rasa skeptis telah membuatnya menyelinap di balik dinding kompleks apartemen dan memperhatikan gerak-gerik dua pemuda itu dengan seksama. Ia memutuskan untuk mendengarkan rangkaian konversasi mereka. Ini tak bisa dibiarkan. Persepsi negatif semakin sengit saja meracuki benaknya.

'Apakah _Mugiwara-Boy_ sedang selingkuh? Padahal menurutku, si Ace-_Boy_ itu juga tak kalah keren dari _Breakdancer-Boy _top Amrik itu. Bahkan, Ace-_Boy_ mirip sekali dengan vokalis _Black Spade_. Tapi... kenapa sekarang _Mugiwara-Boy_ seperti ini?' rumpunan pertanyaan itu membuat benih kurositas Ivankov meninggi. Menyelidiki hal ini. Hanya itulah satu-satunya cara untuk dapat menjawab segala enigma yang ada. Ivankov yakin bahwa Luffy adalah seorang pemuda yang baik-baik.

Pasti ada konspirasi terselubung dibalik panorama janggal yang ia lihat itu.

"Sungguh menyebalkan! Jika tahu begini, aku tak akan mau berpura-pura untuk belajar _Breakdance_!" Semburat frustasi tergambar jelas di paras Luffy. Mahasiswa _Mugiwara_ itu terlihat mengacak helai rambut ravennya dengan perasaan kesal. Jelas saja ia kesal. Ia lakukan semua ini dengan Law untuk membuat Ace semakin mencintainya. Tapi apa? Yang terjadi justru kontradiksi.

Dan Law hanya tersenyum ambigu menatap geliat kliennya itu. "Bukankah kita sudah membuat kesepakatan dari awal, Luffy? Jika kau memintaku untuk membantumu, maka kau harus menerima apapun konsekuensinya. Termasuk saat ini. Kau sudah tak bisa mundur lagi. Menyesalinya juga percuma."

Pernyataan itu memang disampaikan dengan nada yang begitu santai. Tapi entah mengapa, bagi Luffy, hal itu terasa seperti sembilu. Yang dikatakan Law memang benar. Luffy sudah seharusnya menerima segenap konsekuensi yang ada. Namun, konsekuensi dimana Ace yang menjadi korban dalam permainan ini sungguh membuat Luffy tak terima. Pria itu sudah berjuang mati-matian demi dirinya. Jika konsekuensi penderitaan itu menimpa Luffy, maka tak masalah juga bagi mahasiswa _Mugiwara_ itu. Tapi jika imbasnya mengenai Ace...

"Aku benci melihat Ace... menjadi tersiksa karena sandiwara ini, Law." Kali ini penghuni kamar 216 itu tampak begitu serius. Ia tak main-main dengan ucapannya. Hal itu membuat Law terdiam untuk sejenak. Gestur parasnya semakin tak terdefinisi.

"Sepertinya... Ace memang merupakan orang yang sangat berharga bagimu, ya?"

Hening.

Luffy terhenyak. Ada angin apa yang menebas Law sampai-sampai _Breakdancer_ itu menanyakan pertanyaan yang sudah ia ketahui jawabannya? Bukankah semuanya sudah jelas?

"Tentu saja! Ace sangat berharga bagiku! Aku ingin selalu bersamanya setiap saat. Aku tak ingin ia pergi dari hidupku!" Kedua tangan Luffy terkepal erat. Pemuda bermata obsidian itu mengarahkan atensinya lurus ke depan. Tak ada dusta dalam untaian frase itu. Law tahu bahwa penjelasan Luffy belumlah berakhir.

"Ace sudah mengajarkan banyak hal padaku. Ia bahkan sudah melindungiku dari kakek. Bersedia menemaniku sampai saat ini..." simpulan senyum tipis terukir di paras pemuda lugu itu. "Ace juga sudah mengajariku tentang... cinta."

"Cinta?" sebelah alis Law terangkat. Yang ditanya hanya menganggukkan kepala dengan antusias.

"Benar! Ace bilang bahwa cinta bisa dirasakan saat kita bersama dengan orang yang kita sukai. Dan rasa cinta juga bisa muncul karena kebersamaan. Dan aku sadar bahwa... orang yang kucintai adalah Ace. Karena aku ingin selalu bersama dengan dia selamanya! Aku menyukainya. Apapun yang terjadi, aku akan tetap menyukai Ace! Shishishishi!" Gema tawa itu tetap membuat Law bergeming. Atensinya persisten menyorot sosok lugu Luffy yang kini mengguratkan senyum sembari menatap langit. Pemuda itu begitu polos. Law yakin, yang diucapkan Luffy merupakan secercah kejujuran yang tak perlu diragukan lagi kebenarannya.

_The Death Breakdancer_ itupun lantas mengguratkan senyuman miris.

Sejatinya, ada beberapa pelajaran hidup yang masih belum diketahui oleh Luffy.

Ace mungkin hanya mengajarkan pemuda itu tentang bagaimana cara menggapai impian yang indah. Impian yang selalu membuahkan kebahagiaan. Impian yang berpotensi menghasilkan palung euforia. Dan impian itu sendiri adalah... cinta.

Namun... vokalis itu tak pernah mengajarkan tentang ombak takdir yang bisa berlaku keji pada siapapun kapan saja.

Ada beberapa realita pahit yang belum dipahami oleh Luffy.

Realita pahit? Tentu saja pahit...

Karena sesungguhnya... hidup itu tak selamanya... indah.

_"Apa kau pernah mendengar tentang istilah 'cinta itu tak harus memiliki', Luffy?"_

"A-Apa?"

_"Cinta itu... tak harus saling memiliki. Iya 'kan?"_

"..."

Hening.

Kedua obsidian itu membelalak. Mulut terkatup bisu tak tahu harus menguntai jawab seperti apa. Luffy sungguh terlihat begitu bingung. Dan reaksi itu tak terlepas dari ekspektasi Law. Sudah diduga. Anak itu tak akan langsung mengerti.

"Tak harus... memiliki?"

"Benar. Cinta itu tak harus memiliki. Kau mencintai seseorang, bukan berarti kau bisa selalu bersamanya. Kau mencintai seseorang, bukan berarti orang yang kau cintai itu membalas cintamu. Kau mencintai seseorang, bukan berarti kalian ditakdirkan untuk menyatu." Simpulan senyum tajam merekah. Semakin lama, kejinya makna dibalik penjelasan pria itu semakin membuat Luffy gentar.

"Ke-Kenapa begitu?"

"Karena cinta... bukanlah hal yang bisa selalu memberimu keajaiban... Luffy. Kau tak bisa terlalu berharap pada cinta. Ia bisa memberimu kebahagiaan yang begitu indah. Dan ia... juga bisa memberimu luka yang begitu menyakitkan."

Ungkapan itu bagai sebuah bara api yang mampu membakar habis benteng determinasi sekuat apapun. Luffy menyibakkan pandangannya ke bawah, menunduk. Pemuda itu tampak berpikir untuk sesaat. Rautnya semakin tak terdefinisi. Ivankov yang mendengar segenap percakapan itu hanya dapat membelalak syok. Tak percaya.

'Apa-apaan _Breakdancer-Boy_ itu! Kenapa ia justru mengatakan hal yang bisa membuat harapan _Mugiwara-Boy_ menjadi hancur, hah! Ke-Kejam sekali perkataannya, Bok!' Kolektor bra itu mulai tak terima. Luffy adalah titipan dari sahabat baiknya, Dragon. Dan sudah seharusnya ia menjaga pemuda itu baik secara fisik ataupun psikis.

Dan Law telah mengarahkan atensinya lurus ke depan. "Aku mengatakan hal ini semata-mata agar kau bisa berpikir realistis, Luffy. Karena dalam hidup ini, kita tak bisa selalu mendapatkan apa yang kita inginkan. Impian yang dimiliki ribuan manusia telah hancur tiap harinya. Banyak para pemimpi yang terpuruk hanya karena harapannya tak tercapai. Kita memang bisa berharap. Tapi kita juga tak bisa bermimpi terlalu tinggi."

Deretan gigi Luffy tergertak rapat. Dinding resistensinya pun perlahan bangkit. Sudah jelas bahwa yang disiratkan Law adalah kalimat eufemis untuk: _'Kau harus menyerah untuk mendapatkan Ace'_. Meski Luffy bukanlah orang yang terlalu pintar, tapi ia dapat merasakan hal itu.

"Aku tak peduli, Law! Apapun yang terjadi, aku tak akan pernah menyerah dalam mendapatkan, Ace! Aku tak peduli dengan teori cinta tak harus memiliki atau apalah itu! Aku sungguh tak peduli!" efek redundansi yang tersirat dalam penegasan itu memang disengaja sebagai simbolik keinginan keras Luffy. Namun, respon yang tak terduga justru dilontarkan Law dengan gamblang padanya.

"Hahaha... kau memang keras kepala, ya?"

"Ne? Apa maksudmu yang sebenarnya?" Luffy semakin kehilangan arah. _Breakdancer_ yang menjadi _partner in crime_-nya itu memaparkan seringai yang begitu ambigu. Luffy tak akan pernah bisa menebak persepsi yang dipendamnya. Tidak. Bahkan orang jenius pun akan sulit mengoyak enigma motif Law. Apalagi pemuda dengan intelegensi pas-pasan seperti Luffy.

"Tidak. Aku tak memiliki maksud apa-apa. Baiklah, kita lihat nanti. Apa kau bisa meraih mimpimu atau tidak. Tenang saja. Aku masih bersedia membantumu dalam sandiwara ini. Penderitaan _roommate_-mu tak akan lama. Ia hanya memiliki waktu sampai esok hari untuk membuktikan _skill_ _Breakdance_-nya pada kita. Dan setelah itu, kau bisa memilikinya."

Rasa skeptis Luffy semakin memuncak. Namun, denialisasi itu kembali berkobar untuk mematahkan kecurigaan tak berdasar itu. Yang bisa ia lakukan adalah memberikan pembuktian. Memberikan pembuktian bahwa impiannya pasti akan terwujud. Bersamaan dengan berlalunya Luffy, Law hanya dapat tersenyum dan bersandar di hamparan dinding. Atensinya tetap terkunci pada sosok sang klien yang semakin menjauh pergi, meninggalkannya. Sendiri.

"Jika kau memutuskan untuk tidak menyerah dalam memperjuangkan _roommate_-mu, itu artinya, hukum itu juga masih berlaku padaku 'kan, Luffy?"

Untaian pengakuan itu membuat Ivankov terbelalak syok. Ia mengerti dengan motif Law. Ini sungguh tak bisa dibiarkan. Satu-satunya orang yang dicintai Luffy adalah Ace dan jika Law berani mengintervensi hal ini, maka...

'Eike harus memberitahukan hal ini pada Ace-_Boy_ secepatnya! Hanya dia yang dapat membahagiakan _Mugiwara-Boy_! Aku yakin itu!"

* * *

**~AxL~**

* * *

"Hari ini progressmu kacau, Ace! Kau sudah meledakkan komporku saat dini hari tadi! Kau juga sudah membuatku hampir mati keracunan karena puding buatanmu!"

"Uhh... Kidd, kau tak perlu-"

"Bayangkan saja! Sudah sepuluh puding buatanmu yang kucicipi! Dan rasanya seperti kotoran! Tidak. Bahkan rasanya lebih buruk dari kotoran!"

"A-Apa?"

"Belum lagi dengan bentuknya yang tak beraturan! Kau ingin membuat puding atau membuat miniatur berbentuk tumpukan kaos kaki bau, hah!"

"Hah? Ka-Kaos kaki?"

"Dan gara-gara memakan puding tak jelasmu itu, selama lima jam aku harus mengalami yang namanya sakit perut! Cih! Bisa kusimpulkan bahwa puding-puding buatanmu dapat menyebabkan diare permanen!"

_Jedeeerrr!_

Segenap pernyataan menohok Kidd itu sungguh mampu membuat semangat Ace hancur berkeping-keping. Sang bintang iklan susu tak henti-hentinya menghujamkan cercaan. Ah, lupakan. Menghina adalah nama tengah Kidd. Sudah pasti pria itu tak akan bisa hidup tanpa menghina orang lain. Menebarkan cercaan adalah surga.

Dan sebagai pihak yang teraniaya, Ace hanya dapat menaruh rasa curiga. Ia curiga dengan pergantian sikap Kidd yang bisa menjadi baik dan jahat di saat yang sama. Jangan-jangan Kidd adalah seorang bipolar? Ah, probabilitas itu bisa saja terjadi.

"Kau tahu? Aku sudah lelah berkali-kali ke toilet untuk buang air! Kau hampir membuatku trauma dalam memakan puding seumur hidup!"

"Ta-Tapi Kidd-"

"Hah! Bahkan untuk evaluasi latihan _breakdance_-mu sampai hari ini, semuanya masih sama! Belum ada kemajuan sama sekali! Teknikmu masih salah! Dasar payah!" Lama-lama Ace mulai panas mendengar semua itu. Kidd bahkan mencela tanpa sedikitpun menatapnya. Lipatan sewot lantas terbentuk di samping kening vokalis _Black Spade _itu.

"Ah, Kidd! Kenapa kau tempramen sekali, hah! Bersabarlah sedikit padaku! Aku janji bahwa besok aku pasti tak akan mengecewakanmu! Aku sudah menghafalkan gerakannya dengan baik. Untuk masalah teknik dan posisi siku ataupun yang lainnya, aku pasti bisa segera menguasainya! Percayalah padaku!" Pria tampan itu lantas menyilakan kedua tangannya di dada. "Setidaknya jadilah seorang tutor yang baik dengan memberikan motivasi kepada muridnya!"

"Hei, aku tak pandai memotivasi orang! Jadi, jangan menyuruhku seperti itu!" sergah Kidd sengit.

"Ya, ampun! Memotivasi saja apa susahnya, eh! Berikanlah aku semangat, Kidd! Kau tahu 'kan seberapa besar dedikasiku untuk Luffy! Aku sangat mencintainya! Kumohon, jangan buat semangatku menjadi terkikis habis begini!" Adu debat itu tak akan pernah menemukan pemecahan jika salah satu dari mereka tak ada yang mau mengalah. Merasa pusing dengan semua ini, pada akhirnya Kidd pun angkat tangan.

"Aarrgghh! Ya sudahlah! Akan kuturuti keinginanmu! Sekarang, dengarkan kata-kata motivasiku dengan baik!" Yang hendak diberikan motivasi tampak antusias.

"Baiklah! Aku mendengarkanmu baik-baik sekarang!"

"Ehem... motivasi yang bisa kuberikan adalah..." Kidd menopang ujung dagunya. Dan rentetan kalimat yang begitu panjang pun termuntahkan dengan kerasnya.

"Jangan sampai kau patah semangat sekarang, Payah! Jika kau patah semangat sekarang, maka aku bersumpah bahwa kau tak akan pernah mendapatkan brondong favoritmu itu sampai mati! Bahkan di alam akhirat sekalipun! Dan jika besok kau belum menunjukkan progress yang baik mulai dari pembuatan puding hingga teknik _Breakdance_ ini, maka aku akan membakarmu hidup-hidup dan aku akan membawa jasadmu yang sudah hangus itu sebagai makanan buaya peliharaanku di rumah! Apa semua itu sudah cukup memberimu motivasi, hah?"

...

Hening.

Haha... motivasi? Motivasi apanya? Semua itu terdengar seperti ancaman bagi Ace. Sebuah ancaman mengerikan yang mampu membuat musisi _Black Spade_ itu pucat pasi. Yang dikatakan Kidd benar. Pria itu memang tak pandai memotivasi orang.

"Tsk! Entahlah! Kau membuatku semakin suntuk, Kidd!" Ace mengacak-acak rambutnya. Kini giliran sang lawan bicara yang mulai terhantam sewot.

"Semakin suntuk? Justru akulah yang lebih suntuk karena semua ini!"

"Habisnya, kau tak sabaran sekali! Aku juga berusaha keras, kau tahu itu!"

"Tapi berusaha keras tanpa hasil yang memuaskan juga percuma saja! Yang ada, kau hanya membuatku sakit kepala! Sudahlah! Lebih baik kau fokus saja bernyanyi! Sebentar lagi _band_-mu akan konser di kota ini 'kan? Jadilah Gol D. Ace dan fokuslah pada profesi aslimu sebagai seorang _rockstar_! Janganlah main-main lagi!"

"Main-main? Kau pikir semua yang kulakukan ini adalah main-main saja, begitu hah!"

"_WHOT!_ JA-JADI, ACE-_BOY_ BENAR-BENAR GOL D. ACE DARI _BLACK SPADE_!"

"_Na-Nani_?"

_DEG!_

Ace dan Kidd begitu syok tatkala seseorang sudah tampak berdiri tepat di hadapan mereka. Ivankov berdiri tegap bersenjatakan tatapan tak percaya. Kolektor bra itu menganga. Menatap entitas Ace yang tidak dibalut dengan kamuflase penyamaran apapun.

"Ja-Jadi, kau benar-benar vokalis _Black Spade_! Dugaanku benar! Pantas saja kau sangat mirip dengannya!"

_'Shit!' _Ace seakan mati kutu. Ini merupakan keadaan yang cukup gawat. Kenapa juga pria eksotis itu bisa mendadak masuk ke dalam kamarnya seperti ini? Identitas aslinya terbongkar. Dan lagi, pria itu juga cukup dekat dengan Luffy.

'Mati aku...'

"Eike membutuhkan penjelasan atas semua ini. Maaf jika aku terkesan mencampuri urusanmu, Ace-_Boy_. Kulakukan ini demi kebaikan _Mugiwara-Boy_. Karena dia adalah tanggung jawabku." Ivankov tampak serius. Keadaan semakin krusial. Tak ada pilihan lain bagi Ace untuk menuruti keinginan pria eksotis itu.

"Baiklah. Akan kujelaskan semuanya padamu."

* * *

"Jadi, kau benar-benar Gol D. Ace-_Boy_! Dan kau tengah berjuang untuk berlatih _Breakdance _dan membuat puding demi mempertahankan _Mugiwara-Boy_?

"Iya."

"Dan _Mugiwara-Boy_ belum mengetahui identitasmu, begitu?"

"Iya."

"OMG! Kenapa eike tak menduga hal ini sebelumnyaa! _Mugiwara-Boy _ternyata berpacaran dengan seorang _rockstar_ dunia! OMG! OH EM GEEEEEE!" Setelah mengetahui kenyataan yang sebenarnya, Ivankov mendadak heboh. Pria eksotis itu menepuk hamparan dadanya, simbolik syok. Kidd melayangkan tatapan aneh padanya. Sedangkan Ace menepuk jidatnya, merenungi nasib.

'Ya Tuhan... dosa apa yang sudah kulakukan sampai-sampai aku harus mempercayakan identitasku pada seorang psikopat dan juga banci begini?' musisi _Black Spade _itu begitu nelangsa. Sudah susah payah ia sembunyikan identitasnya, pada akhirnya rahasia itu terbongkar juga. Di hadapan para orang aneh pula. Sungguh nasib. Pasrah. Hanya itu yang bisa dilakukan Ace saat ini.

"Eike hampir saja terkena penyakit jantung karena semua kenyataan ini, bok! I-Ini masih sulit dipercayaaaa!"

"Hei, sebaiknya kau jaga mulutmu! Jangan sampai kau beberkan hal ini pada orang lain. Termasuk pada pemuda brondong itu!" Ancaman itu dilontarkan Kidd dengan santainya. Ivankov terhenyak dan menganggukkan kepala tanda mengerti.

"Baiklah. Aku tak akan mengatakan hal ini pada _Mugiwara-Boy_. Tapi kuharap, kalian tak menyembunyikan kebohongan ini lebih lama lagi darinya."

"Tenang saja. Setelah semua permainan ini berakhir, aku berencana untuk memberitahukan semuanya pada Luffy. Untuk saat ini, jangan beritahu dia dulu. Situasinya kurang kondusif," sergah Ace meyakinkan. "Setidaknya, segenap pengorbananku ini akan menjadi ganjaran atas kebohonganku."

"Ah, sungguh tak kusangka bahwa kau begitu mencintai _Mugiwara-Boy_ sampai seperti ini! Padahal kau terlihat begitu dingin saat di atas panggung, Ace-_Booy_~ dan ternyata kau bisa seromantis ini! Aku sangat terharu dengan apa yang sudah kau lakukan untuknya~ _so sweet_~" Ace mendadak _sweatdrop_ melihat ke-_lebay_-an pria eksotis itu. Impresi yang ia terima benar-benar berlebihan.

"Terima kasih atas... pujianmu," jawabnya datar. Respon pasif itu membuat Ivankov tertawa.

"Fuhuhuhu... kudengar, kau juga sedang berlatih membuat puding untuk melawan tantangan Diva Boa Hancock 'kan? Sepertinya aku bisa membantumu, Ace-_Boy_. Kebetulan, aku ini pandai dalam membuat puding~"

"Benarkah? Kau bisa mengajariku membuat puding?" sebelah alis Ace terangkat, meragukan. Kidd juga melayangkan tatapan curiga.

"Iya, benar. Aku bahkan pernah menjadi juara saat ikut kontes membuat puding saat SMA! Aku juga menjadi juru masak favorit saat pelajaran tata boga dulu~" Ivankov terlena dalam dimensi nostalgia. "Percayalah padaku, Ace-_Boy~ _Aku pasti bisa membantumu. Lebih baik memiliki seorang _tutor_ daripada tidak sama sekali. Benar 'kan?" sambungnya meyakinkan.

Ace masih terlihat ragu. "Iya, juga. Tapi..."

"Sudahlah. Sebaiknya kau terima saja tawarannya, Ace. Dan kuharap kalian tak meledakkan kompor baruku dini hari nanti," potong Kidd tiba-tiba. Pada akhirnya, Ace hanya dapat menghela napas pasrah dan menyanggupi tawaran Ivankov.

"Baiklah. Aku juga tak memiliki banyak waktu lagi. Mohon bantuannya, Iva-_san_."

"Oh, itu pasti, Ace-_Boy_~ Aku pasti akan mencetakmu sebagai seorang pembuat puding yang terbaik~ Fuhuhuhuhhuhuhu~" Ivankov tertawa puas. Dan Kidd lekas menyandarkan dirinya di hamparan dinding kamar Ace. Setelah ini, akan bertambah lagi satu orang aneh dalam grup perjuangan mereka. Ia sungguh tak habis pikir...

"Sebenarnya, kenapa kau bisa masuk kemari tadi, eh? Perasaan, pintunya tadi sudah kukunci dari dalam." Kidd kembali skeptis.

Dan Ivankov memaparkan seringai misterius. "Fuhuhuhuhu~ Tadi pintunya terbuka sedikit dan aku langsung saja masuk ke dalam untuk... OMG! Kenapa eike bisa melupakan tujuan awal eike kemari, hah! Ace-_Boy_! Ini sungguh gawaaaaat!"

"Gawat? Gawat apanya? Ada apa sebenarnya?" Ace menautkan kedua alisnya, bingung. Yang ditanya semakin tenggelam dalam kepanikannya sendiri.

"I-Ini tentang _Breakdancer-Boy_!"

"_Breakdancer-Boy_? Maksudmu... Trafalgar Law?"

"Benar! Ia memiliki konspirasi terselubung mengenai _Mugiwara-Boy_!"

"A-Apa katamu!"

* * *

**~AxL~**

* * *

"Apa yang membuatmu mendatangiku saat ini?"

"Aku sudah tahu semuanya. Sebenarnya motif apa yang kau inginkan dari Luffy... Law?"

.

.

Pekatnya gelap malam di kala itu tak membuat seringai yang terpapar di paras Law tertutupi. Ace masih dapat melihat dengan jelas gestur yang terpahat pada _Breakdancer_ itu. Sebuah gestur terselubung, penuh dengan persepsi tak berjejak. Dinding keskeptisan Ace semakin terbangun dengan kokohnya. Ia tak akan pernah bisa memercayai Law.

"Sepertinya ada yang memberitahumu soal ini. Siapa dia? Apakah Luffy sendiri?"

"Tentang siapa orang yang memberitahuku, itu bukan urusanmu. Sebaiknya kau katakan saja. Apa maksudmu dengan semua ini? Membantu Luffy bersandiwara dalam permainan ini dan kau bahkan menyelipkan motif pribadimu dibalik bantuanmu pada Luffy!" Nada Ace meninggi. Kedua tangannya terkepal erat menahan jengkel. Law kembali menyeringai ambigu.

"Kenapa kau panik? Bukankah dalam hal ini, peluangmu untuk mendapatkan Luffy lebih besar, Ace? Dia menyukaimu, bukan? Hehe..." _Breakdancer_ itu menyangga pelipisnya sembari terkekeh. "Hah! Justru harusnya aku yang tak terima. Karena aku berada di dalam posisi yang sulit dan memiliki peluang kecil. Tidak bisakah aku menuntut keadilan?"

"Apa maksudmu?" kedua alis Ace bertaut serius. Dan kedua matanya membelalak di saat satu spekulasi mulai muncul di otaknya. "Jangan-jangan kau itu... pada Luffy..."

"Bukankah hal itu sudah jelas, Ace? Permainan ini tidak hanya sekedar sandiwara kosong saja. Ada pertempuran nyata dibalik semua ini. Aku menyukai orang yang paling kau cintai. Apakah hal itu salah, eh?"

"Kau!"

"Hahaha... tak perlu syok dan marah begitu. Rasa suka itu wajar terjadi pada siapa saja. Kau, Luffy bahkan juga... aku." Tak mengindahkan bagaimana perasaan Ace saat ini, Law hanya menyilakan kedua tangannya di dada dan berbalik membelakangi musisi itu. "Aku ingin kita bersaing secara sportif. Termasuk dalam keseimbangan peluang."

"Keseimbangan peluang?"

"Benar. Aku ingin memperlebar peluangku." Law berbalik menghadap Ace. Dan seringai yang masih tak luntur di paras rivalnya itu membuat Ace geram.

"Apa yang kau inginkan sebenarnya?"

"Simpel. Aku ingin mendekati Luffy agar peluangku semakin besar. Tapi hal itu tak akan berhasil selama kau ada di sisi Luffy. Aku ingin kau menjauhi Luffy sampai kau bisa menunjukkan teknik _Breakdance_-mu padaku. Dengan begitu, kau bisa fokus berlatih. Dan aku dapat memulai usahaku untuk semakin mendekati _roommate_-mu itu."

"Apa!" Deretan gigi Ace tergertak rapat. Luapan amarah semakin membuncah dalam nalarnya. Apa-apaan yang dikatakan _Breakdancer_ itu? Ia menyuruh Ace untuk menjauh Luffy?

"Jangan bermimpi!"

"Hahaha!" Gema tawa kembali terlontar dari mulut Law. Ia sudah dapat menduga respon resistensi yang diberikan Ace. Sungguh sayang. Kartu As musisi _Black Spade_ itu sudah ada di genggamannya. Law tak gentar sedikitpun. "Terserah jika kau tak mau menyanggupi kesepakatan ini, Ace. Tapi kau harus siap menerima satu konsekuensi terbesar karena menolak tawaranku ini."

"Konsekuensi terbesar? Apa maksudmu!" Ace hampir saja kehabisan kesabaran. Kekerasan fisik tak akan menyelesaikan masalah untuk saat ini. Ia sudah terjerumus dalam permainan Law. Dan satu penjelasan mengejutkan yang terlontar, cukup mampu mengejutkan dirinya dengan sangat lalim.

"Konsekuensi itu adalah... Luffy harus siap untuk mengetahui identitas aslimu... dari mulutku."

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N: **Semakin ke sini, genre drama fic ini akan semakin kental. Tapi bukan berarti humornya bakalan saya kikis habis. Ohohoho~ Terima kasih buat yang udah mereview! Mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan teknis dalam fic ini =)

* * *

Luffy: Saatnya Kidd membagikan bubur kacang ijo buatannya pada semua pereview! Aku juga mauuuu! XDDD #Lonjak2

Ace: ==" Kau jangan ikut-ikutan memakan bubur kacang ijonya, Luffy!

Zoro: Mencurigakan. Jangan-jangan di dalam buburnya telah disisipi sesuatu yang berbahaya

Sanji: Atau jangan-jangan dia salah memakai kacang. Bukan kacang ijo melainkan kacang panjang #Ngakak

All: #LOL

Nami: Sudahlah. Jangan menghinanya. Nanti dia marah... =_="

Kidd: Wuanjriiiit! Aaarrggghhh! #JotosinOrang2Terdekat

Nami: Tuh 'kan... O_O"

All: #HororNatapKidd. Nape dia?

Kidd: Gue kagak terima! Masa ada yang ngatain klo mantan pacar gue itu Ivankov? What the beep! AAAARRRGGGHHHH! #Cakar2Aspal #MbakarHotel

Ivankov: Aduh, Bok! Apa salahnya sih jadian ama eike! T.T

Ace: Ahahahahahaha! Parah! #NgakakMax

Zoro: Agar menghemat words, kita persingkat saja menjadi satu. Terima kasih untuk **Matsuo Emi, roronoalolu youichi, Kim D. Meiko, manusia semelekete, Vii no Kitsune, Aoi LawLight, Yuna Claire Vessalius Kusanagi, Demon D. Dino, Lovely Orihime, Pearl Victory, ReadR, ag-stalker, Domi, Micon, Chary Ai TemeDobe, Hatakari Hitaraku **dan **moist fla**! atas reviewnya! Review kalian membuat semangat Author fic ini menjadi membara!

Sanji: Dan karena bubur kacang ijo buatan Kidd agak meragukan (warnanya item, kacangnya panjang2 dan ada pete(?) juga di situ) maka, aku akan memberikan masakan Baratie sebagai gantinya~ Selamat menikmati para reader2ku yang cantik~ atau mungkin ganteng(?) #Bagi2MakananBaratie

Ace: Gila. Bubur apaan tuh. Ngeri parah ngeliat deskripsinya! =="

Luffy: ITADAKIMASU! XDDDD #Ngelahap Bubur Kacang Ijonya Kidd

Nami: O_O" Ya Ollo! Luffy!

Ace: LUFFYYYY! JANGAAAAAN DIMAKAAAAAN! TTATT

Luffy: ... #Pucet

Ace: PANGGIL DOKTEEEEERRR! #Ngobrak Ngabrik Tukang Parkir

Zoro: Suruh Law aja. Dia kan dokter?

Sanji: Sayangnya tuh orang ngilang saat ini tanpa alasan yang jelas

Robin: Yang kudengar, Trafalgar-san sedang menghadiri jumpa fans

All: #Sweatdrop

Ace: Oke. Sebaiknya kita akhiri konversasi gaje ini. Jangan lupa tinggalkan **REVIEW** untuk kami ya! #Bawa Luffy ke UGD

Zoro: Sampai jumpa di chapter depan

Kidd: AAAAAARRRRGGGHHHHH! #MakanBayi(?)

Nami: O_O" Ja-Ja Ne, Minna... #Kabur dari Kidd

Robin: *Matiin laptop*


	22. Worst Pressure

**A/N: **55% ZoSan, 45% _Angsted_(?) Ace! (Whot?)

Oke, _enjoy~_

* * *

**One Piece © Eiichiro Oda**

**Undercover Rockstar © Viero D. Eclipse**

**Pairing: Ace x Luffy (AceLu), Slight Zoro x Sanji (ZoSan)**

**Genre: Romance/Humor/Drama**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: AU, Shounen Ai (BoyxBoy Love!) Redundansi (saya berusaha meminimalisir ini), Klise, Padat deskripsi dan mungkin OOC?**

**Don't like? Don't read!**

* * *

**-Chapter 21-**

**Worst Pressure**

.

_Ketika bala tekanan itu datang... dan semakin memperburuk keadaan..._

.

* * *

"Ah, Robin! Selamat datang di _East Blue_! Senang bisa melihatmu lagi setelah sekian lama."

"Demikian juga dengan diriku, Zoro-_san_."

.

.

_Baratie._

Tak pernah sekalipun seorang Nico Robin menginjakkan kaki di restoran elit itu. Mengingat restrospek, saat ia masih tinggal di _East Blue_ dulu, restoran elit itu belum tampak berdiri kokoh di areal ini. Mungkin saja, sang pemilik membuka cabang restonya di saat Robin sudah pindah ke Arabasta. Sungguh... semua ini bagaikan warna tersendiri. Karena jarang sekali kota-kota kecil memiliki cabang restoran seelit ini. Revolusi ternyata bisa juga terjadi di _East Blue_.

"Sepertinya, banyak yang kulewatkan saat aku sudah tak berada di kota ini lagi. Kota ini semakin berkembang pesat. Gedung-gedung baru didirikan. Hawa pedesaannya juga semakin berkurang." Wanita berkulit tan itu lantas memerhatikan panorama jalanan dari balik kaca jendela di dekat mejanya. Zoro yang kini sudah terduduk di hadapannya, hanya melontarkan senyum tipis.

"Itu benar. Kota ini sudah berubah. Jika dulu kita bisa bermain gelembung sabun di pekarangan taman desa sebelah, kini taman itu sudah menjelma menjadi sebuah rumah sakit terbesar di kota ini."

Sejenak jeda keheningan.

Keduanya masih terlarut dalam genangan dimensi nostalgia. Sudah hampir tiga tahun lebih mereka tak pernah bertemu. Bulir-bulir transisi berkat faktor usia yang bertambah, telah mengubah gestur dari entitas fisik mereka masing-masing. Bagi Zoro, sepupunya itu tak berubah sama sekali. Ia tetap seorang wanita yang bijaksana dan lebih dewasa darinya. Tak peduli seberapa lama mereka terpisah di tempat yang berbeda.

"Jadi... restoran elit ini adalah restoran elit milik kekasihmu? Kau hebat sekali bisa memiliki calon pendamping yang cukup prospek, Zoro-_san_." Robin bertopang dagu untuk sesaat. Rasa kurositas tersirat dalam pandangannya. Yang ditanya hanya dapat bersandar di kursinya sembari menghela napas.

"Haha... sebenarnya bukan faktor prospeknya. Mungkin, prospek itu adalah bonus dari yang sudah kudapatkan."

"Ah, bonus rupanya," wanita berkulit tan itu terkekeh pelan. Ada kandungan humor tersirat dalam frase yang diungkapkan Zoro kepadanya. "Lalu? Di mana Sanji-_san_ sekarang?"

"Dia-"

"Aku di sini, Robin-_chwaaan_~"

Aroma hidangan makanan yang dibawa Sanji kini menyerebak di meja Robin. Juru masak _Baratie_ itu dengan cekatan telah menghidangkan menu spesialnya. Ia hidangkan terbaik dari yang terbaik. Karena bagaimanapun juga, sang tamu kelak akan menjadi juru selamat dalam hubungannya dengan Zoro. Dan faktor kedua dari pelayanan yang baik itu, mungkin karena Robin adalah seorang wanita.

"Semoga kau senang dengan hidangan terbaik di restoran kami ini, Robin-_chwaan_~ Selamat menikmati~"

"Terima kasih banyak, Sanji-_san_." Simpulan senyum tipis terlukis di paras Robin. Perkenalan mereka yang singkat saat di bandara, sungguh tak membuat Sanji canggung untuk ber-SKSD ria. Ia tak menyangka bahwa sepupu Zoro secantik ini. Jadi, jangan salahkan jika penyakit bawaan Sanji mendadak kambuh.

Dan Zoro hanya dapat memutar bola matanya. Sekali Sanji tetap saja Sanji. "Kendalikan tingkahmu. Kau membuat Robin tidak nyaman."

"Ah, kenapa kau berkata seperti itu, _Marimo_! Aku hanya ingin menyambutnya saja." Dengan ketus, Sanji hanya menyibakkan pandangannya ke samping dan segera terduduk di samping Zoro. Satu batang rokok ia nyalakan dengan cepat.

"Dagingnya enak sekali. Resapan bumbunya pas. Aku belum pernah menyantap hidangan yang selezat ini di restoran manapun. Ini luar biasa, Sanji-_san_." Pujian itu terlontar di saat Robin telah selesai mencicipi beberapa hidangan utamanya. Sang koki hanya menyunggingkan senyum tipis, dibalik puntung rokok yang ia hisap itu.

"Sungguh merupakan sebuah kebanggaan bagiku karena dapat membuatmu senang dengan hidangan _Baratie _ini, Robin-_chwan_~"

"Jadi, Robin... saat itu kau bilang bahwa kau juga memiliki kepentingan di _East Blue_. Kalau aku boleh tahu, kepentingan apa itu?" Zoro membuka topik pembicaraan. Yang ditanya masih tak melunturkan gestur keramahannya.

"Kebetulan aku memiliki agenda untuk menemui seorang arkeolog di kota ini. Tiga hari ke depan, aku sudah membuat janji dengan beliau untuk mendiskusikan hasil temuannya padaku," sang sepupu kembali terkekeh dengan pelannya. "Kau tahu sendiri 'kan, Zoro-_san_? Mengenai obsesiku pada bidang sejarah."

"Haha... sudah kuduga. Dari dulu kau tak pernah berhenti bekerja keras. Selalu berusaha menggapai apa yang kau butuhkan untuk mewujudkan impianmu itu. Sungguh membanggakan. Andai aku memiliki pribadi sepertimu." Zoro hanya menggelengkan kepala dengan seringai miris. Robin tertawa pelan melihat bentuk perendahan diri itu.

"Jangan berkata seperti itu, Zoro-_san_. Semenjak dulu hingga sekarang, kau akan tetap menjadi sesosok figur yang berarti bagiku. Kesungguhanmu mendalami _kendo_ telah menjadi sebuah inspirasi terbesarku."

Ada adu pandang kekaguman yang terjadi di antara dua bersaudara itu. Sebuah pandangan devosi yang ternyata kasat di mata Sanji. Juru masak _Baratie_ itu dapat melihat tentang betapa harmonisnya interaksi Zoro dan juga Robin. Harmonisasi itu sungguh berbanding terbalik dengan hubungannya selama ini. Ia dan Zoro selalu saja bertengkar. Melemparkan hinaan. Melayangkan hawa persaingan sengit dan sulit untuk mengalah satu sama lainnya. Tak pernah sekalipun Sanji melihat bagaimana cara Zoro menunjukkan rasa penghormatannya. Ia yakin bahwa mahasiswa _Mugiwara_ itu tak akan pernah menaruh hormat kepada siapapun secara terang-terangan. Namun kini...

Teori itu terbantahkan.

Kekasihnya saat ini terlihat berlaku sebaliknya pada Robin.

Mereka saling melontarkan pujian. Memberikan impresi yang sangat baik. Saling menjaga nilai toleransi satu sama lain. Dan Zoro juga tampak mendudukkan Robin dalam tahta tertinggi sebagai figur panutannya. Wanita itu mendapatkan penghormatan tertinggi Zoro. Dan hal itu... seakan membuat Sanji iri.

_'Marimo _sepertinya tak pernah menatapku sedalam itu...' Sanji tahu bahwa pandangan Zoro itu hanyalah sebatas pandangan kagum. Pemuda itu tak mungkin mencintai sepupunya sendiri. Ia sudah berikrar bahwa satu-satunya orang yang ia cintai adalah Sanji. Namun... meskipun begitu, ada sedikit rasa tak terima yang mengendap di dalam benak Sanji.

Pandangan kagum Zoro itu...

Yang ia kombinasikan dengan simpulan senyum tipis. Yang ia padu dengan impresi yang sangat baik. Yang ia seragamkan dengan pujian-pujian manis...

Salahkah?

Salahkah jika Sanji juga menginginkannya?

"Ehem!"

"Eh?" deheman Sanji itu membuat Zoro terhenyak. Kepulan asap rokok mendadak disemburkan Sanji langsung ke parasnya. Sang _Marimo_ lantas terbatuk. Tak menyadari bahwa ada kerutan ketus pada gestur air muka Sanji.

"Uhuk! Ughkk! He-Hei! Apa-apaan kau ini? Kenapa kau menyemburkan asap rokok di wajahku, hah!"

"Tsk! Berhentilah merayu wanita, _Marimo_. Kau memang tak berbakat dalam hal itu. Sangat berantakan."

"A-Apa? Sebenarnya apa maksudmu itu? Aku sungguh tak mengerti, Alis pelintir!" Tatapan pembunuh lantas terlayangkan dari keduanya. Robin hanya tertawa pelan melihat interaksi lucu itu. Ia paham betul dengan apa yang dirasakan Sanji.

"Tenang saja, Sanji-_san_. Zoro-_san_ sudah seperti adikku sendiri."

"Eh?" Sanji terbelalak mendengar itu. Tak membutuhkan waktu lama baginya untuk memahami maksud dari perkataan Robin. "Ah... uhh... a-aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu, Robin-_chan_. Aku hanya... uhh... ah, iya! Aku hanya ingin kau terbebas dari perlakuan tak jelas yang dilayangkan _Marimo _terhadapmu! Ia memang tak mengerti bagaimana cara membuat wanita menjadi nyaman!"

"Hei! Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu tentangku, hah! Kau sendiri juga sering membuat banyak wanita merasa tidak nyaman jika di dekatmu!" Kesal, Zoro hanya dapat melipat kedua tangannya dan membuang pandangan dari Sanji. Ia tak paham sama sekali dengan geliat juru masak _Baratie_ itu. Kenapa ia bisa mendadak sewot begitu? Sebenarnya apa yang ia pikirkan?

Dan Sanji hanya dapat mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan erat.

'Dasar _Marimo bakaaaa_! Apa ia tak sadar bahwa perlakuannya pada Robin telah membuatku sedikit kesal, hah! Kenapa ia tak peka sedikitpun padaku! Urgh! Dasar bodoh! Payaaah!' Putra Zeff itu hanya dapat menggigit-gigit ujung puntung rokoknya menahan amarah. Sengitnya situasi di masa itu pada akhirnya kembali dicairkan oleh Robin.

"Zoro-_san_, kau jangan berkata seperti itu pada Sanji-_san_. Aku cukup nyaman berada di sini. Kalian jangan bersikeras seperti itu. Aku sangat yakin bahwa intuisi kalian itu sungguh kontradiksi dari keadaan yang sebenarnya. Aku bisa melihat bahwa kalian sangat peduli dan saling memerhatikan satu sama lain. Aku janji, aku pasti akan membantu kalian berdua untuk bersatu."

"A-Apa?" penjelasan itu membuat semburat merah menjalar di paras Zoro dan juga Sanji. Sang juru masak _Baratie_ hampir saja tersedak asap rokoknya sendiri karena syok. Sedangkan Zoro lantas berdehem sembari memandang apapun kecuali Robin. Sepupunya itu memang sangat lihai membaca persepsi orang lain. Ia sungguh terkejut karena kemampuan itu ternyata masih dimiliki Robin.

"Ka-Kau tak perlu berkata seperti itu, Robin..."

"Kejujuran bukanlah sesuatu yang harus selalu ditutupi, Zoro-_san_. Aku harap kau bisa terbuka dengan Sanji-_san_," simpulan senyum tipis kembali terlukis di paras cantik Robin. Wanita itu lantas bertopang dagu untuk sesaat. "Dan bicara soal hubungan kalian, apakah ayah masih bersikeras untuk menentang hal ini?"

Subtansi dari pertemuan mereka itu membuat Zoro beraut serius. "Itu benar. Ayah masih belum setuju dengan hubungan kami."

"Aku sudah dapat menduganya. Roronoa-_san_ memang sangat perfeksionis semenjak dulu. Ia tak akan mau menerima sembarang orang untuk dijadikan sebagai pendampingmu. Untuk meyakinkannya, dibutuhkan kesabaran," jelas Robin logis. Sanji hanya dapat menghela napasnya mendengar itu.

"Tapi sepertinya kesabaran itu tidaklah cukup, Robin-_chan_. Ayah Zoro benar-benar menatapku seperti parasit. Ia tak akan pernah menyetujui hubungan kami. Selama aku ini adalah pria," kepulan asap rokok kembali dihembuskan Sanji. Seringai miris terpapar di paras juru masak _Baratie_ itu. "Ia menginginkan sesosok pendamping yang bisa melestarikan silsilah keturunan keluarga Roronoa. Dan sampai kapanpun juga, aku tak akan bisa menyanggupi syaratnya itu."

"Sanji..." Zoro hanya dapat menatap miris. Sungguh berat baginya untuk menatap keadaan Sanji yang seperti ini. Ujian yang diberikan Tuhan untuk juru masak _Baratie_ itu sungguhlah berat. Setinggi apapun semangat mereka untuk memperjuangkan hal ini, maka kejinya kenyataan akan kembali menebas motivasi mereka hingga tak tersisa. Takdir ini terlalu kejam. Sejatinya, mereka sungguh tak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa.

Dan Robin tampak memejamkan kedua matanya untuk sejenak. Nalarnya bekerja keras untuk menghasilkan sebuah pemecahan. "Jika memang ayah menginginkan syarat itu, maka kita harus berdiplomasi, Sanji-_san_."

"Diplomasi?" kedua pemuda itu beraut serius. Sang _savior_ menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Benar. Kita harus menggunakan cara yang paling aman. Jika memang ayah mengajukan syarat itu, maka kita harus menjalankan syarat tersebut."

"Menjalankan syarat tersebut? Bagaimana bisa? Ayah menginginkan seorang wanita untuk bisa dijadikan sebagai pendampingku," Zoro mulai skeptis. Dan ia pun mulai terbelalak saat memahami maksud dari perkataan Robin. "Tu-Tunggu sebentar. Jangan-jangan cara yang kau maksudkan itu adalah..."

"Itu benar, Zoro-_san_. Tak ada cara lagi selain hanya melakukan itu."

Keheningan terjadi sejenak. Kedua bersaudara itu lantas mengarahkan atensi mereka ke arah Sanji. Yang ditatap mulai mengernyutkan dahi kebingungan. Ia tak mengerti dengan konklusi yang sudah dicapai Robin dan juga Zoro. Entah mengapa, firasat buruk mulai hinggap di benak juru masak _Baratie_ itu.

"Ke-Kenapa kalian menatapku seperti itu? Memangnya, cara apa yang akan kita lakukan untuk menjalankan rencana ini?"

"Sanji... kau tahu 'kan jika perjuangan dalam menggapai restu ayahku itu sangatlah sulit?" jelas Zoro serius. Sanji hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Benar. Lalu memangnya kenapa?"

"Untuk hal ini, sangat dibutuhkan pengorbanan yang besar, Sanji-_san_," sahut Robin menambahkan. Wanita itu lantas menatap Sanji dengan sangat serius. "Apa kau sudah siap melakukan apapun demi hal ini?"

"A-Apapun?" sebelah alis putra Zeff itu terangkat ke atas. Kedua bersaudara itu tak sedikitpun melunturkan pandangan serius mereka dari Sanji. "Te-Tentu saja. Aku akan melakukan apapun demi mendapatkan restu dari ayah Zoro. Apapun itu. Tak peduli dengan konsekuensinya."

"Ah, baguslah. Dengan begitu, rencana ini bisa segera dilaksanakan, Zoro-_san_." Robin tersenyum lega. Zoro hanya mengangguk sembari menyeringai.

"Kau benar. Aku harap kau bisa mengatur semua ini dengan baik, Robin-"

"He-Hei, tunggu sebentar," sergah Sanji tiba-tiba. Ia masih tak mengerti dengan semua ini. "Sebenarnya, nanti aku harus melakukan apa untuk rencana ini?"

"Ah, itu..." Zoro menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Kini ia bingung harus menjelaskan seperti apa. "Kau ingat dengan pernyataan Robin 'kan? Bahwa kita harus berdiplomasi dengan ayahku?"

"U'hum. Lalu?" Sanji beraut serius. Zoro menelan ludah dengan gugupnya.

"Itu berarti... karena ayahku menginginkan seorang wanita, maka kau harus..."

...

Hening.

Zoro tak mampu melanjutkan perkataannya. Reaksi Sanji yang terdiam dengan raut tak terdefinisi telah sukses membuatnya bungkam. Sepertinya, juru masak _Baratie_ itu bisa menarik kesimpulan dari semua ini.

"I-Itu artinya... " raut horor mewarnai paras Sanji secara instan. Dan dengan berat hati, Robin hanya menganggukkan kepala meyakinkan.

"Itu artinya, kau harus menyamar sebagai wanita, Sanji-_san_."

"APAAAAAA!"

_JEDEEERR!_

Sekujur tubuh Sanji seakan tersengat listrik tegangan tinggi. Rautnya pun semakin horor. Ia syok. Untuk beberapa saat, ia tercekat dan tak mampu menguntai kata. Ia harus menyamar sebagai wanita katanya? WANITA?

_What the hell!_

"Ingatlah bahwa perjuangan membutuhkan pengorbanan, Sanji-_san_. Kita tak punya pilihan lain." Pernyataan itu membuat Sanji lemas seketika. Aura suram menghantam benak juru masak _Baratie_ itu sepenuhnya. Ia hanya dapat menunduk kelam. Zoro mulai merasa bersalah melihat itu.

"Maafkan aku, Pirang. Karena ayahku, kau harus melakukan semua ini." Pada akhirnya, Sanji hanya dapat menggelengkan kepalanya. Simpulan senyum tipis kembali terukir secara perlahan.

"Hah... sudahlah, _Marimo_. Tidak apa-apa. Sepertinya kita memang sudah tak punya pilihan lain lagi. Ini adalah konsekuensi. Dan kita harus menjalaninya." Meski dari luar kelihatannya tegar, tapi sejatinya, dari dalam, Sanji serasa ingin menangis. Ia ingin menangis dengan sangat miris dan sarkas.

'Ya Tuhan... kenapa harus menjadi wanita? Aku rela melakukan apa saja demi _Marimo_. Tapi di antara banyak pilihan, kenapa harus menyamar sebagai WANITA!' Mengeluh hanya akan percuma saja. Nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Sanji sungguh tak memiliki pilihan lain lagi. Kini, ia hanya dapat menangis dalam nelangsa hati.

"Baiklah, besok aku akan membelikan berbagai keperluannya untuk menjalankan rencana ini. Dan aku akan menjadi seorang promotor yang akan mencalonkan Sanji-_san_ di depan ayah. Aku yakin, pilihanku akan menjadi pertimbangan ayah. Kau tak perlu khawatir untuk urusan ini, Zoro-_san_." Pemecahan yang dilayangkan Robin membuat Zoro bernapas lega.

"Kau benar-benar sudah memperhitungkan semua ini dengan baik, Robin. Kuucapkan terima kasih banyak atas bantuanmu ini."

"Sama-sama, Zoro-_san_. Sebagai seorang saudara, sudah seharusnya aku membantumu jika kau ada masalah. Yakinlah bahwa usaha kalian ini pasti akan membuahkan hasil yang baik." Simpulan senyum tergurat tipis di paras Robin. Dan kedua pemuda yang ada di hadapannya kini hanya dapat menganggukkan kepala dengan determinasi yang baru.

Ya, mereka sungguh yakin sekarang.

Segenap rencana mereka pasti akan membuahkan hasil yang... baik.

* * *

**~AxL~**

* * *

DUAAAKKKK!

"Akkhhh..."

"Ace!"

"Y-Ya Tuhan! _Black Spade_-_Boy_!"

.

.

Genting.

Dan...

Mencengangkan.

Mungkin itulah dua hal yang tepat untuk menjadi tekstur situasi di saat ini. Tak ada yang dapat menggambarkan betapa cemasnya seorang Eustass Kidd dan juga seorang Emporio Ivankov. Sebuah panorama memilukan telah menjadi santapan indera penglihatan mereka. Penghancuran diri. Itulah tema yang tepat untuk panorama itu. Atau mungkin... yang menjadi lakon dalam panorama itu tak punya pilihan selain hanya menghancurkan dirinya sendiri? Sungguh menyedihkan. Sejatinya, hal itu terlalu menyesakkan untuk dijadikan sebagai tontonan.

Pemuda itu... masih mencoba bertahan di tengah perjuangannya. Segenap tenaga telah ia kerahkan. Tak peduli jika sekujur tubuhnya meraung sakit. Tak peduli pula jika jiwa itu hancur dengan kejinya luka yang menghantam secara bertubi-tubi. Rautnya tak lagi menampakkan ekspresi yang begitu berarti. Begitu pucat. Begitu rapuh. Berkali-kali ia terjatuh dan pada akhirnya bangkit kembali.

Sakit...

Sejatinya, rasa sakit yang demikian parahnya itu sudah tak mampu lagi untuk dinafikkan Ace. Ia serasa mati. Tidak. Bahkan mati mungkin masih lebih baik jika dibandingkan dengan keadaannya saat ini. Angkuhnya hamparan lantai itu tak henti-hentinya mengukir memar dan lebam pada kulitnya. Tepian meja yang tajam itu bahkan seakan tertawa, di saat mereka telah berhasil mengoyak luka-luka yang dimiliki Ace hingga meneteskan percikan darah. Fisik yang tersakiti itu mencoba berontak dengan aksi kejang mereka. Namun, sang empunya masih tetap bersikeras... untuk melanjutkan perjuangannya.

Dan jangan lupakan juga dengan olah napasnya yang tersengal itu. Sudah pasti dadanya sesak. Peluh itu menetes, bersamaan dengan pandangan mata yang mulai menanar. Penopang raga semakin tak berdaya. Tapi segenap kesakitan jiwa itu tak akan sanggup mengimbangi rasa sakit yang terasa di dalam hati.

Hati...

Ya, benar. Ace sungguh-sungguh sakit hati. Ada buliran racun yang sudah disematkan Law melalui perkataannya waktu itu. Racun itu mampu membekukan rasio Ace, hingga musisi _Black Spade_ itu tak peduli lagi dengan segenap rasa sakit yang terasa di sekujur tubuhnya. Ia memang hancur. Tidak hanya pada raga. Tapi juga di dalam hati.

_"Bukankah hal itu sudah jelas, Ace? Permainan ini tidak hanya sekedar sandiwara kosong saja. Ada pertempuran nyata dibalik semua ini. Aku menyukai orang yang paling kau cintai. Apakah hal itu salah, eh?"_

"Kkhhk... hhh..."

"Ace! Sudah, hentikan! Kau sudah berada di ambang batasnya!"

"... ti-tidak, Kidd."

"A-Apa?"

"A-Aku... m-masih bisa... hhh... melakukan hal ini."

_"Hahaha... tak perlu syok dan marah begitu. Rasa suka itu wajar terjadi pada siapa saja. Kau, Luffy bahkan juga... aku."_

Keras kepala.

Kidd tak tahu, sebenarnya apa yang sudah terjadi pada Ace, hingga pemuda itu menjadi berkali-kali lipat lebih keras kepala dari sebelumnya. Kondisinya sudah tak memungkinkan lagi untuk menjalankan latihan lalim itu. Tapi segenap peringatannya tetap saja tak diacuhkan. Terus dan terus memaksakan diri. Hingga aksi pengforsiran diri itu semakin kelewat batas. Dan Ivankov juga semakin panik akan hal itu.

"Ki-Kita harus menghentikan dia, Kidd-_Boy_! Ace-_Boy_ tak akan bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi! Kita juga harus segera mengobati luka-lukanya sebelum terjadi infeksi!"

"Percuma."

"A-Apa maksudmu!"

"Ia tak akan mau berhenti."

_"Kau tahu? Aku bisa saja mendapatkan posisimu. Sebuah posisi untuk menjadi orang yang paling dicintai Luffy di dunia ini. Kau itu hanya beruntung karena hadir di saat Luffy membutuhkan seseorang. Andai saja aku yang tiba lebih dulu di apartemen ini, ia pasti sudah menjadi... milikku."_

Terkepal. Kedua tangan itu terkepal dengan eratnya. Deretan gigi Ace tergertak begitu rapat. Luka-luka di dalam hatinya seakan dibakar dengan panasnya frase Law.

Beruntung.

Haha... beruntung katanya?

Ia bilang bahwa Ace hanya 'beruntung' saja?

_"Kau pikir, Luffy benar-benar mencintaimu, eh? Hahaha! Bullshit. Dia itu pemuda yang sangat lugu dan polos, Ace. Luffy berkata seperti itu karena ia sendiri tidak paham dengan apa yang ia rasakan. Jika saja yang menjadi roommate-nya adalah aku, sudah pasti yang ia puja adalah aku. Dan bukan kau."_

"Brengsek!"

_CRAAASHHH!_

"ACE!"

Serpihan kaca itu pecah, jatuh berguguran ke bawah bersamaan dengan percik darah yang menetes segar dari kepalan tangan Ace. Kidd dan Ivankov begitu syok. Tak menyangka sama sekali bahwa musisi _Black Spade _itu tiba-tiba melayangkan tinjunya pada hamparan cermin. Pemuda itu menunduk. Sekujur tubuhnya bergetar menahan amarah.

'Apakah semua yang kulakukan ini sia-sia?'

'Apakah Luffy...'

...

...

'... memang tak pernah mencintaiku?'

_"Luffy membencimu. Ia membenci vokalis Black Spade."_

_Tap._

_Tap._

"Ace..."

Kidd hanya dapat menatap iba di saat Ace melangkahkan diri menuju dapur. Sehelai kain telah ia ambil untuk dibelitkan pada kepalan tangannya yang berlumur darah itu. Sang bintang iklan membisu sesaat, tak mampu menguntai kata. Karena ia masih tak dapat memercayai penglihatannya sendiri.

Sedangkan Ivankov... hanya dapat melayangkan tatapan nanar. Dengan kucuran darah yang semakin berlimpah dari lukanya, raut musisi _Black Spade_ itu justru tak dapat didefinisikan. Ivankov tahu bahwa Ace sedang menahan sakit dibalik ekspresi batu yang ia tampakkan itu. Pemuda itu begitu hancur. Dan ia tak ingin menampakkan rasa sakitnya itu secara terang-terangan.

"A-Ace-_Boy_, kau tak apa-apa?" memutuskan untuk mencari tahu akan jawabannya sendiri, Ivankov lantas menghampiri vokalis itu. Ia mulai pucat melihat kepalan tangan Ace yang terluka parah. Masih ada beberapa pecahan kaca yang tersemat pada hamparan kulit tangan pemuda itu. Dan Ace justru meremasnya bersamaan dengan belitan kain yang ia genggam itu.

"Katakan padaku."

"A-Apa?"

"Katakan padaku... apakah berjuang demi seseorang yang belum tentu membalas perasaan kita itu... adalah hal yang salah?" Kidd dan Ivankov terhenyak mendengar itu. Kedua obsidian itu sudah menatap tajam pada mereka, menanti sebuah jawaban. Tak terlintas sedikitpun dalam ekspektasi mereka bahwa pedang tanya retoris itu bisa ditebaskan begitu saja.

"Ace..."

"Katakan padaku apakah itu salah, hah!"

_"Bisa kau bayangkan, bagaimana jika Luffy mendengar kebenaran ini dari mulutku? Orang yang selama ini ia percaya, justru sudah membohonginya. Tak ada yang suka dibohongi, Ace. Bahkan mungkin Luffy sekalipun."_

"Kenapa diam? Apa kalian tak bisa menjawabnya?" gema tawa miris tergurat pelan. Kedua rekannya hanya menunduk, tercekat bisu. Ace lantas memejamkan kedua obsidiannya sembari tersenyum tipis.

"Aku sudah tak peduli lagi. Apapun hasilnya. Meski perasaan ini tak pernah terbalaskan sekalipun, aku akan tetap... berusaha."

"A-Ace-_Boy_, a-apa yang akan kau lakukan itu?" Ivankov beraut horor di saat subyek yang ia pandang itu telah meletakkan telapak tangannya di hamparan lantai. Musisi _Black Spade_ itu berusaha menyempurnakan teknik _Breakdance_ terakhirnya. Dan yang mencengangkan adalah, ia nekat menggunakan satu tangannya yang terluka itu. Kidd membelalak syok. Tak percaya.

"Kau... k-kau tak bisa melakukan gerakan itu, Ace! Cepat hentikan!"

"Ya Tuhan, _Black Spade-Boy_! Gerakan itu berbahaya! Kau harus menyembuhkan tanganmu dulu!"

"Kkhhk... Hahhh... Tu-Tutup mulut kalian. Sebaiknya diam saja... dan lihat ini!" Persistensi tak akan semudah itu bisa diruntuhkan dari dalam diri Ace. Tak acuh dengan peringatan kedua rekannya, ia lantas mencoba mengangkat tubuhnya dan bertumpu pada satu tangannya saja. Rasa sakit kembali menjalar bagaikan sebuah sengatan listrik supremasi. Tapi hal itu tak cukup mampu untuk menghentikannya dalam mempertahankan gerakan _handstand_-nya itu. Kidd dan Ivankov semakin tercengang. Semua ini sungguh sulit dipercaya.

_"Kuberi kau waktu tiga hari untuk mempelajari gerakan Breakdance itu. Jika kau masih belum mampu menyempurnakannya, maka kau bisa memperpanjang waktumu sebanyak yang kau mau. Tapi itu artinya, kau juga harus rela menjauhi Luffy sampai kau bisa menguasai teknik Breakdance itu. Dan selama kau belum mampu menguasainya, aku akan terus mendekati Luffy."_

"Kkkhhkk! Aarrgghhh!"

"ACE!" Jerit dan erangan sakit itu sudah tak mampu membuat Kidd berdiam diri lebih lama lagi. Ia harus segera menghentikan tindakan bodoh Ace secepatnya. Pemuda itu bisa menghancurkan tangannya sendiri. Dan di saat ia berjalan menghampirinya...

Resistensi Ace pun melahirkan sebuah benteng intervensi yang mencengangkan.

"Ja-Jangan kemari! Jangan hentikan aku!"

"Ace! Apa-apaan kau ini, hah! Gerakanmu itu berbahaya!" Peringatan itu tak tergubris. Sang vokalis hanya dapat menyeringai di balik raut sakitnya.

"Ce-Cepat hitung waktunya sekarang. Be-Berapa lama aku bisa bertahan melakukan _handstand_ ini..."

"_Na-Nani_?" Ivankov melotot kaget. Dibungkamnya mulut yang menganga itu. Ace masih berusaha mempertahankan _handstand_-nya. Pria eksotis itu menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat.

"Ta-Tapi, Ace-_Boy_! Aku tidak bis-"

"Lakukan saja," sergah Kidd tiba-tiba. Bintang iklan susu itu hanya menatap lurus dengan pandangan determinasi. "Segera hitung waktunya. Ini adalah hari terakhirnya untuk berlatih _Breakdance_. Ia harus menguasainya sekarang. Biarkan ia berjuang hingga titik darah penghabisannya."

"Kidd-_Boy_..." Ivankov terhenyak. Keduanya lantas mengarahkan atensinya pada sosok Ace. Secara mengejutkan, pemuda itu berusaha mengombinasikan _handstand _dengan beberapa gerakan lain. Sang kolektor bra menganga takjub.

"A-Ace-_Boy_ bisa melakukannya! Ia bisa melakukan gerakan itu! OH EM GEEEE!"

"Cepat nyalakan penghitung waktunya sekarang!"

"E-Eike mengerti!"

_"Keputusanmu menentukan semuanya. Sang waktu akan menunjukkan pemenangnya. Apapun hasilnya nanti, kehancuran itu tak akan bisa kau elakkan, Ace. Selama aku memegang rahasiamu, Luffy tak akan bisa sepenuhnya menjadi milikmu. Sampai kapanpun juga. Ia tak akan bisa kau miliki."_

"_Windmill, Swipe, Flare! Po-Power Move_-nya sempurna! Gerakan _Freeze_-nya begitu indah! Dan penutup _Suicide_-nya sungguh menakjubkan! Ka-Kau berhasil, _Black Spade-Boy_! Kau berhasil!" Pernyataan Ivankov membuat Ace tersenyum puas. Pada akhirnya ia berhasil mengerahkan segenap kemampuannya. Kini, bersandarlah ia di hamparan dinding. Dengan olah napas yang masih memburu berkat gerakan _Breakdance_ tadi, Ace berusaha menstabilkan keadaannya.

"Hebat. Akhirnya kau berhasil menguasai semua tekniknya. Tak kusangka kau bisa melakukan itu. Kau benar-benar orang yang sangat ceroboh." Kidd menepuk tangannya tanda bangga. Ada pandangan takjub yang tersirat di matanya. Seringai sinis terpapar di paras Ace.

"Aku sudah bilang padamu bahwa aku pasti bisa melakukannya. Kau tak perlu meragukanku." Ivankov tersenyum girang mendengar itu. Gestur mukanya masih tampak berbinar, penuh dengan rasa kagum yang begitu mendalam.

"Kau benar-benar hebat, Ace-_Boy_! Eike sudah yakin bahwa sejak awal, hanya kaulah yang pantas untuk mendapatkan _Mugiwara-Boy_! Kau begitu mencintainya! Eike akan selalu mendukung hubungan kalian!"

"Terima kasih, Iva-_san_..." Ace mengangguk lega. Sang kolektor bra itu lantas menatap ke arah telapak tangan kanan Ace yang tergores pecahan cermin itu.

"Ta-Tanganmu itu harus segera diobati, Ace-_Boy_! Darahnya masih mengucur sampai sekarang!"

"Ah, tenang saja. Lukanya sudah mulai sedikit mengering." Ace hanya dapat membiarkan Ivankov membenahi belitan kain yang ada di telapak tangannya. Sesekali ia mengernyit saat pria eksotis itu mencoba mencabut beberapa serpihan kaca di hamparan kulitnya. Ia tahu bahwa tindakannya meninju hamparan cermin adalah tindakan yang ceroboh. Tapi ia tak punya pilihan lain. Hanya itulah satu-satunya cara untuk meredakan amarahnya.

Untungnya, Kidd dan Ivankov tak menanyakan pendasaran dari tindakan ekstrimnya itu. Mungkin, mereka berdua ingin menghargai privasi Ace. Dan Ace sungguh lega karena hal ini. Karena ia sungguh tak ingin membahasnya lagi.

"Besok, segera tunjukkan gerakan _Breakdance_-mu itu padanya. Aku yakin, ia pasti terkejut dan tak akan percaya dengan progressmu ini," jelas Kidd sembari melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Sejatinya ia lega karena ini semua telah berakhir. Hanya tinggal selangkah lagi bagi Ace untuk menggapai kemenangannya. Dan dengan determinasi yang tinggi, ia pun mengangguk optimis.

"Baiklah. Aku sudah siap untuk menunjukkannya di hadapan Law besok. Dan aku yakin, Luffy pasti akan memilihku," simpulan senyum tipis tergurat di paras tampan pemuda itu. "Aku sangat berterima kasih pada kalian berdua. Tanpa dukungan kalian, aku pasti tak akan bisa melakukan ini sendirian"

"Hal itu tak usah kau pikirkan, Ace-_Boy_~ Kami hanya melakukan apa yang menurut kami benar. Iya 'kan, _Kamehameha-Boy_?" Ivankov lantas menyikut lengan Kidd. Bintang iklan susu itu hanya dapat bertampang aneh dengan kedipan mata yang dilayangkan Ivankov padanya. Ia yakin, kolektor bra itu adalah pasien yang kabur dari rumah sakit jiwa.

"Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu jika kau masih belum bosan hidup, Banci!"

"Aww... Kidd-_Boooyyy_~ Kau kejam sekali~"

"Graaahhh! Menyingkirlah dariku, Brengsek!"

"Hahahaha..." interaksi antik dari kedua manusia abnormal itu membuat Ace tertawa. Sang kolektor bra tampak menjerat Kidd dengan eratnya. Kontradiksi dengan sang bintang iklan yang berusaha melepaskan diri namun gagal juga. Haha... setidaknya semua ini bisa berakhir dengan baik. Ace dapat bernapas lega. Karena dengan ini, Law tak akan pernah memiliki kesempatan untuk mendekati Luffy sedikitpun.

'Sebaiknya sekarang, aku kembali ke kamar Luffy. Ia pasti sudah menunggu dengan cemas,' dengan segenap tenaga yang tersisa, musisi _Black Spade_ itu lantas melangkahkan kedua kakinya untuk menuju pintu keluar. Sedikit tertatih sembari menyangga hamparan bahunya yang terasa nyeri, Ace berusaha untuk terus berjalan.

Hingga pada akhirnya, rasa pening semakin menjalar dan pandangannya pun mulai mengabur.

"Ukghhh..."

"He-Hei, cepat lepaskan aku, Banci! Ggrrrrr!"

"Aww~ Jangan begitu, Kidd-_Boy_~ Eh, _Black Spade-Boy_? Kau mau ke mana?"

"Huh?" keduanya lantas mengarahkan atensi mereka pada sosok Ace. Pemuda itu mencoba berjalan sembari terus merapatkan diri di hamparan dinding sebagai penyangga. Tak ada yang tahu bahwa keadaannya semakin bertambah buruk. Musisi _Black Spade_ itu mulai terbatuk dengan raut yang begitu pucat.

"Ukkghh... Uhuk! Urghkk..."

"Ace? Kau tak apa-apa?" skeptis, Kidd mencoba menghampiri muridnya. Vokalis itu tetap bergeming di tempatnya sembari berdiri membelakangi sang tutor. Suara batuk terdengar begitu keras dan Kidd pun terbelalak syok di saat ia tahu dengan apa yang sudah terjadi.

"Kkhhk... Urgkh..."

"Ya Tuhan! Ace! Apa yang terjadi padamu!" Percik darah termuntahkan keluar. Peluh semakin membasahi paras tampan Ace. Pemuda itu lantas berlutut sembari menyangga hamparan dadanya sendiri. Napasnya tersengal berat. Deretan giginya tergertak rapat. Pandangannya pun semakin nanar. Tidak. Ace tak dapat menampikkan rasa sakit yang menghunus raganya itu. Ia tak dapat membendungnya lagi. Tubuhnya serasa hancur dari dalam. Dan ia... sungguh tak peduli lagi dengan hal itu.

Yang ia inginkan sekarang adalah...

"Hhhah... hhh... a-aku haruss... s-segera menemui Lu-Luffy... argkhhh..."

"ACEE!"

Distopia itu terjadi begitu cepat. Dalam hitungan detik, tubuh Ace pun tersungkur ke bawah dengan kerasnya. Pemuda itu telah sepenuhnya hilang kesadaran. Kidd dan Ivankov beraut horor. Seakan tercekat tak mampu mengurai kata. Keduanya lantas berlari menghampiri sang _Rockstar_.

Ini semua terjadi di luar dugaan.

"YA TUHAN! _A-ACEE-BOY_!"

"C-Cepat! Kita harus segara membawanya ke rumah sakit!"

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N: **Jreeng~ Dan _Angst_ pun mulai merajalela~ #Plaks. Terima kasih buat yang udah mereview fic ini! Tanpa review kalian, mungkin fic ini tak akan berlanjut sampai sekarang ini! =)

* * *

Kidd: *Berdiri di atas podium, pake toa, raut bringas* Gue tekankan sekali lagi bahwa Ivankov BUKAN MANTAN PACAR GUE DI FIC INIEEEE! AAARRRGGGHHH! *Setresso*

Ace: Hahahahaha! Ijinkan gue ngakak seharian penuh! XDDD

Sanji: Sumpah, pembukaan buat balesan reviewnya gak banget... =="

Law: Hai, all~ Miss meeee? #KissAllReviewer

Ace: Hastagaahh... narsisme sarap... =="

Ivankov: Aloha~ Minna-Boy~ I hope you all miss me too~ #DeathWinks

All: #Horor!

Luffy: Sebaiknya kita langsung saja membahas reviewnya! XD Aku ucapkan terima kasih untuk **moist fla**! yang dengan sabar menunggu updetan fic ini, neee! Shishishishi!

Law: Dan **hatakehanahungry **gue udah bikin Ace menderita, tenang aja~ #EvilGrins Dan terima kasih buat pujiannya. Gue emang ganteng!

Ace: Gue setuju berat ama **Demon D. Dino**! bahwa Law emang penganggu! Dan untuk bra-nya Ivankov... #NoComment

Kidd: dan untuk **Domisaurus**, jika penderitaan Ace di sini masih kurang sadis, tenang aja. Penderitaannya belum berakhir di chapter depan.

Ace: Anjiiiirr! Aaakkhh! Jangan pada rekues yang aneh-aneh ama gue! #MakanOrok

Luffy: **sabishii no kitsune**! Makasih juga untuk reviewnyaaa! xD Kata Viero, semoga saja kehidupan kuliah tidak membuatnya semakin galau. Aku tak tahu apa maksudnya... 0.o"a

Law: Dan permintaan maaf yang sebesar-besarnya untuk **Aoi LawLight**! Gue gak bermaksud mencampakkan lo, beib! Apa daya, inilah resiko seorang aktor! Dx #plaks

Dragon: Buat fans gue si **Vii no Kitsune**! Tenang aja, gue pasti muncul di fic ini. Untuk antagonis aslinya, silahkan tebak sendiri~ #SenyumMisterius

Kidd: Dan ini nih! Satu-satunya orang yang slaah paham! **roronoalolu youichi**! Ivankov itu bukan mantan pacar gue! Mantan pacar gue adalah ummpphh! #DiBekepZoro

Sanji: Lo jangan nyebarin spoiler sembarang, bodoh! #Melototin Kidd

Law: Dan untuk **Kim D. Meiko**... #HororBacaReviewnya #Kaboer

Ace: Jiah! Malah kabur dia... ==" Setuju berat! Lo emang anjir, Kidd! Apa-apaan lo ngasih bubur gak jelas ke uke gue, hah!

Kidd: Mana gue tahu! Tuh anak udah langsung ngelahap buburnya 'kan!

Pegasus: Dan ada nama gue disebutin ama **Pearl Victory**! di kotak review! #Lonjak2Girang

All: Siape lo? O_o" #NgelirikPegasus

Pegasus: #Ngibasin rambut. Akiu adalah-

Zoro: Gak penting untuk dibahas. Langsung saja lanjut ke review berikutnya.

Pegasus: Woi! Kejem amat gue gak dikasih kesempatan buat ngomong! #NgutukZoro

Ivankov: Dan eike terharu to the baca reviewnya **Yuna Claire Vessalius Kusanagi**~ Eike dijadiin sebagai inspirasinya~ Ihiks! Baiklah, book~ Eike kasih nih tanda tangan eike~ #Kedip2

Ace: Dan terakhir dari **Hatakari Hitaraku**! tarian chaiya-chaiya? ==" #Sweatdrop

Sanji: Gue udah jealous kok di chap ini.

Kidd: Wokeh, semua review udah dibalas. Jangan lupa untuk REVIEW lagi! Bagi para silent reader yang suka baca diem-diem, ataupun pembaca lewat yang gak sengaja baca fic ini, REVIEWLAH! Kalau enggak, gue bakalan ngerajam lo semua pake bra koleksinya Ivankov!

Ivankov: Hastajim! NOOOEESSS!

All: #Sweatdrop

Ace: ==" See you all in the next chapter...

Luffy: Jaa Nee~ XD *Matiin laptop*


	23. The Art Of Pain

**A/N: **_Drama AceLu again and a little hint of Kidd x someone~ ZoSannya di next chapter. _Chapter ini lumayan padat. Setidaknya ini bonus karena updet saya yang mulai lelet ==" #DiBacoks

Oke, _enjoy~_

* * *

**One Piece © Eiichiro Oda**

**Undercover Rockstar © Viero D. Eclipse**

**Pairing: Ace x Luffy (AceLu), Slight Zoro x Sanji (ZoSan)**

**Genre: Romance/Humor/Drama**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: AU, Shounen Ai (BoyxBoy Love!) Redundansi (saya berusaha meminimalisir ini), Klise, Padat deskripsi dan mungkin OOC?**

**Don't like? Don't read!**

* * *

**-Chapter 22-**

**The Art Of Pain**

.

_Dan seni-seni pembawa lara itu lantas menumpahkan tinta merah destruktifnya..._

_Sakit._

_Bisakah kau tetap bertahan?_

_Atau semakin melebur..._

_Ke dalam kolam kehancuranmu sendiri._

.

* * *

"Ah, i-itu dokternya, Kidd_-Boy_!"

"Dokter! Bagaimana keadaan Ace?"

"Tenanglah, Saudara Kidd. Sahabat Anda baik-baik saja sekarang ini."

.

.

Dinding putih yang berdiri kokoh di dalam koridor rumah sakit seakan menjadi tempat penopang yang tepat bagi Kidd untuk menyandarkan hamparan punggungnya. Rasa cemas yang menghantam benaknya kini semakin terkikis tatkala satu kabar baik menguap di permukaan. Ya. Sebuah kabar baik dimana kondisi Ace sudah dapat dipastikan baik-baik saja. Tapi penjelasan lanjutan dari sang Dokter tak bisa membuat mereka merasakan lega seutuhnya.

"Dia masih belum sadarkan diri saat ini. Tubuhnya telah diforsir terlalu berlebihan. Darah yang ia muntahkan beberapa saat yang lalu, ternyata diakibatkan karena benturan yang mengguncang beberapa organ dalamnya. Akan membutuhkan sejenak waktu baginya untuk bisa menstabilkan diri. Ia harus banyak-banyak beristirahat."

"Ah, tapi dia tidak apa-apa 'kan, Dokter? Tak ada luka yang fatal 'kan?" Kidd menyergah secara mendadak. Lawan bicaranya hanya tersenyum meyakinkan.

"Tenang saja. Tak ada luka yang cukup serius. Beberapa luka lecet dan memar yang ada tubuhnya akan segera sembuh dengan pemberian obat oles biasa. Aku akan segera memberikan resep obatnya nanti pada kalian."

"Syukurlah jika memang Ace-_Boy_ baik-baik saja~ Terima kasih atas pertolongannya, Dokter-_Boy_~" dan berlalulah sang Dokter meninggalkan Ivankov beserta Kidd. Kolektor bra itu lantas mengelus hamparan dadanya sendiri. "Mulai dari sekarang, kita tak bisa membiarkan Ace-_Boy _memaksakan dirinya, Kidd-_Boy_! Kau jangan memberinya latihan ekstrim lagi!"

"Hah! Siapa juga yang memberikan latihan ekstrim? Dia saja yang keras kepala dan memaksakan dirinya. Lagipula, ia sudah berhasil menguasai teknik _Breakdance_ itu. Jadi, latihanku tak perlu dilakukan lagi." Kidd melipat kedua tangannya dengan raut ketus. Sedikit tak terima dengan protes Ivankov. Rekannya mengangguk affirmatif. Berdebat hanya akan membuang waktu saja.

"Ya sudahlah, sebaiknya sekarang kita tengok saja _Black Spade-Boy_ di dalam! Aku juga sudah memberikan pesan pada _Mugiwara-Boy_ bahwa Ace-_Boy_ sedang berada di rumah sakit. Ia pasti akan kemari sebentar lagi."

"Baiklah."

Dan dengan itu, berlalulah mereka untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan tempat kawannya dirawat.

* * *

**~AxL~**

* * *

"Ace... masuk rumah sakit?"

Secarik kertas yang terselip di sela pintu kamarnya, membuat Luffy sedikit gemetar. Tulisan tangan Ivankov seakan menyentak penalarannya dengan begitu hebat. Tanpa disadari, jemarinya lantas menjatuhkan kertasnya, bersamaan dengan air mukanya yang semakin tak terdefinisi. Rasa cemas mulai mendominasi. Pantas saja ia merasakan firasat buruk. Karena saat ini sudah hampir menginjak jam sembilan malam dan Ace belum juga kembali ke kamarnya.

"Aku harus segera menemuinya!" Tanpa berbasa-basi lebih jauh lagi, Luffy lantas menutup pintu kamarnya dan segera berlari menuju _lift_. Rumpunan ekspektasi negatif semakin menghantui benaknya. Hal itu sangatlah wajar. Ia takut jika terjadi apa-apa dengan sang _roommate_. Karena Luffy tak akan sanggup membayangkan, bagaimana hidupnya jika tak ada eksistensi Ace di dekatnya. Itu akan menjadi mimpi terburuk yang tak ingin ia rasakan realisasinya.

Dan tak disangka-sangka, ada sumber suara baru yang menebaskan pedang intervensi di masa itu.

Sungguh...

Sejatinya Luffy tak ingin diinterupsi di saat genting seperti ini.

"Terburu-buru sekali. Malam-malam begini, kau mau pergi kemana, Luffy?"

"Law?" mahasiswa _Mugiwara_ itu menghentikan langkahnya, berbalik sejenak menghadap Trafalgar Law yang sudah menatapnya keheranan. Luffy beraut serius. Ia tak punya banyak waktu lagi untuk meladeni pria itu.

"Ace masuk rumah sakit. Dan aku harus segera menemuinya sekarang."

"Ace masuk rumah sakit? Kenapa?" dahi Law berkerut, penasaran. Dan lawan bicaranya hanya dapat menggeleng tak mengerti.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Maaf, aku harus pergi sekarang. Sampai jumpa nanti." Pemuda itu lantas memasuki pintu _lift _yang mulai terbuka di hadapannya. Dan bersamaan dengan menutupnya pintu _lift _itu, semburat senyum tersimpul tipis di paras Law. Ia tak menyangka bahwa semuanya menjadi seperti ini. Semakin rumit dan kompleks. Entah mengapa, ada euforia yang terasa dibalik kejadian ini.

Benar-benar sebuah... _euforia_.

"Sungguh menarik. Ini sungguh menarik sekali..."

* * *

**~AxL~**

* * *

Pening.

Berat.

Dan sakit.

Titik kesadaran tercapai dan itulah yang dirasakan Ace. Sekuat tenaga, telah ia buka katup yang menutupi kedua obsidiannya itu. Indra penglihatannya kembali berfungsi. Bersamaan dengan gambaran blur yang tertangkap pada lapisan korneanya. Suara rintihan termuntahkan. Ada hujaman rasa nyeri yang menghantam tubuhnya secara instan.

"D-Di mana ini?" musisi _Black Spade_ itu seakan tak percaya dengan seraknya suara yang ia gemakan. Lemah. Hanya itu yang ia rasakan. Ia merasa lemah dan tak berdaya. Dadanya terasa berat dan ia yakin bahwa rautnya masihlah terlihat pucat. Selang oksigen dan juga infus yang terhubung pada tubuhnya sungguh membuatnya terlihat seperti orang yang tak berguna.

'Kenapa seperti ini? Apa yang sudah terjadi?' mencoba kembali dalam alur retrospek, sang _Rockstar_ itu memfokuskan diri untuk mengingat semuanya. Ia masih ingat jelas dengan untaian frase tajam Law yang membuat rasionya terkoyak hancur. Ia berlatih mati-matian. Dengan segenap rumpunan amarah yang mengendap dalam benaknya. Keberhasilan tercapai dan di saat ia hendak menemui Luffy, segalanya pun mendadak menjadi... gelap.

'Luffy...'

Ah, nama itu...

Jantungnya berdegup kencang tiap kali intuisinya menyebut nama pemuda yang paling ia cintai itu. Ini adalah hari terakhir yang menjadi batasan waktunya untuk berlatih _Breakdance_. Besok ia harus sudah menunjukkan hasil latihannya di depan Law. Kemenangan sudah selangkah lagi di depan matanya. Dan ia harus segera memiliki Luffy sebelum terlambat.

Namun, ada satu kenyataan pahit yang harus diterima Ace.

Sebuah kenyataan bahwa kemenangan...

Tidak akan semudah itu berada di genggaman tangannya.

"Tu-Tubuhku... a-ada apa ini? Ke-Kenapa sakit sekali?" takut. Ada hujaman rasa takut tatkala Ace sudah tak mampu lagi menggerakkan sekujur tubuhnya secara leluasa. Sakit. Hanya itu yang ia rasakan saat ia hanya mencoba menggerakkan jemarinya saja. Hanya menggerakkan jemari saja... mengapa rasanya sudah seperti tertusuk dengan jutaan belati?

Resistensi perlahan membara.

'Aku tidak boleh lemah seperti ini. Aku harus segera bertindak!' Determinasi semakin berkeras. Ace tak ingin berdiam diri lebih lama lagi. Deretan giginya tergertak rapat di saat ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan cukup erat. Ia ingin keluar dari kondisi ini secepatnya. Karena ia sudah cukup muak menatap panorama rumah sakit yang mengungkum eksistensinya itu. Ia bukan orang lemah. Dan ia tak ingin dipandang tak berguna.

"Kkhhkk... si-sial..." lagi-lagi sakit. Vokalis _Black Spade_ itu mencoba menggerakkan kedua kakinya. Sekujur tubuhnya gemetar. Dan ia pun semakin pucat tatkala lututnya seakan mati rasa.

"A-Ada apa dengan tubuhku? Mengapa sakit sekali? Aku tak boleh seperti ini! Aku harus segera pergi-kkkhhkk-aaarrrgghhh!"

"_Black Spade-Boy_!"

"Ya Tuhan! Ace! Apa yang kau lakukan, hah!"

Pintu kamar terbuka. Dua figur pria mulai memasuki ruangan. Kidd dan Ivankov melayangkan tatapan syok saat melihat Ace yang hampir saja terjatuh dari atas ranjangnya. Sang bintang iklan susu itu lantas menghampiri murid didiknya dan mencoba menahannya. Kontradiksi. Ace pun mulai berontak sembari menikam Kidd dengan tatapan tajam.

"Le-Lepaskan aku, Kidd! Aku harus segera keluar dari tempat ini! Aakkhh!"

"Apa-apaan kau ini, hah! Kau itu masih sakit, Bodoh! Jangan menggerakkan tubuhmu seperti itu!"

"Te-Tenangkan dirimu dulu, _Black Spade-Boy_! Kita bisa memikirkan ini dengan kepala dingin-"

"Tidak! Aku tak boleh dalam keadaan seperti ini! Aku baik-baik saja! Lepaskan aku sekarang!" Sungguh keras kepala. Ace bahkan tak acuh dengan segenap rasa sakit yang menghujam tubuhnya. Kidd masih mencoba menahan tubuhnya dengan bantuan Ivankov. Karena, jika mereka membiarkan musisi _Black Spade _itu terus membarakan resistensinya dan berontak, maka berkas lukanya yang masih dalam tahap penyembuhan itu akan semakin bertambah fatal.

Sungguh ceroboh...

"Dengarkan aku, _Baka_! Dokter bilang bahwa kau harus banyak-banyak beristirahat saat ini! Kau itu masih belum sembuh! Tubuhmu hampir saja hancur karena hal ini! Tenanglah sedikit! Jangan memaksakan diri lagi!" Kidd membentak dengan cukup tegas. Ivankov hanya melayangkan tatapan cemas. Figur yang terbaring sakit semakin tak terima dengan kenyataan itu.

"Beristirahat? Beristirahat katamu? Aku harus segera menunjukkan hasil latihanku pada Law! Aku tak ada waktu untuk berdiam diri di sini dan tak melakukan apa-apa! Aku tak ingin membuat Luffy menungguku lebih lama lagi! Cepat lepaskan aku sekarang juga!"

"Dasar keras kepala! Kalau begitu baiklah. Silahkan saja kau bertindak sesuka hatimu! Aku yakin, kau tak akan bisa menggerakkan tubuhmu!"

"Kidd-_Boy_! Apa yang kau lakukan! Kenapa kau melepas cengkramannya!" Ivankov mulai resah. Dengan kesalnya, Kidd melepaskan Ace dan membiarkan musisi _Black Spade_ itu bergerak sesuka hatinya. Batas kesabaran sang bintang iklan susu itu sudah terkikis habis.

"Biarkan saja. Biar dia merasakan sendiri bagaimana keadaannya itu!"

"Tapi-"

"Akkkhh..." suara erangan itu membuat atensi keduanya kembali mengarah pada sosok Ace. Sang musisi _Black Spade_ mencoba menekuk lututnya untuk bangkit dari hamparan ranjang. Semakin Ace mencoba bergerak, rasa nyeri yang berpuluh-puluh kali lipat lebih menyakitkan dari sebelumnya justru semakin menghantam tubuhnya dengan lalim. Ia tak bisa menahannya lagi. Hamparan punggung yang tadinya sudah terangkat ke atas kini harus kembali membentur ranjang dengan kerasnya. Pemuda itu kembali mengepalkan tangannya. Kesal. Buraian helai rambut ravennya menutupi sebagian dari kedua matanya yang terpejam.

"Ke-Kenapa..."

"Ace-_Boy_..."

"Kenapa semuanya menjadi seperti ini?" ada nada tak terima yang tersirat dalam pelannya pernyataan itu. Ivankov dan Kidd hanya dapat menatap iba. Musisi _Black Spade_ itu terlihat begitu terpukul dan sangat syok.

Ini sungguh berat baginya.

"K-Kenapa aku tak bisa menggerakkan... tu-tubuhku?"

"Tenangkan dirimu, Ace. Semakin kau memaksakan dirimu, kau tak akan bisa cepat sembuh nantinya." Kidd hanya berbicara kenyataan. Sebuah kenyataan yang membuat Ace semakin kesal. Pemuda itu hanya dapat meremas hamparan kain sprei putih yang melapisi ranjangnya itu.

"Ti-Tidak seharusnya aku berada dalam keadaan seperti ini. A-Aku... ha-harus segera mendapatkan Luffy! Aku harus segera menunjukkan hasil latihanku pada Law! Ini adalah hari terakhirku untuk menunjukkan semuanya! Kenapa bisa menjadi seperti ini, hah! Khhhkk! KENAPA!" Deretan gigi Ace kembali tergertak dengan rapatnya. Rasa tak terima kembali meracuki nalar. Kemenangan yang sudah terhampar di depan mata seakan pupus begitu saja.

"AAARRGGHH! BRENGSEK! SIALAAAAN!"

_CTAAARRR!_

"ACE-_BOY_!" Rasa syok menghantam Ivankov tatkala musisi _Black Spade_ itu melibas sebuah vas bunga yang terletak di atas meja kecil di sebelah ranjangnya. Bersamaan dengan pecahnya vas beling itu, Kidd hanya bergeming dan terdiam menatap murid didiknya. Ia paham betul betapa kesalnya Ace saat ini. Jerih payah yang ia bangun dalam tiga hari sungguh berakhir sia-sia. Dan sekarang, pemuda itu harus menunggu waktu sampai ia benar-benar sembuh?

Ia yakin, tak ada yang lebih menyakitkan bagi Ace selain hanya dipaksa berdiam diri dan merelakan Luffy untuk menunggunya lebih lama lagi.

Dan di tengah kekejaman realita ini, vokalis _Black Spade_ itu tak terlalu memikirkan sakit yang ia rasakan di sekujur tubuhnya.

Ia hanya memikirkan Luffy. Luffy dan hanya Luffy.

Sejatinya...

Ace adalah seorang pemuda dengan determinasi terkuat yang pernah Kidd temui dalam sejarah hidupnya.

Ia tak akan bisa sekuat pemuda itu.

Tak akan bisa.

"Ace-_Boy_, tenangkan dirimu..." Ivankov lantas menepuk pundak Ace, mencoba memcairkan suasana genting itu. Yang ditenangkan hanya dapat tertunduk pilu. Kali ini bukan hanya masalah sia-sia atau tidaknya usaha yang ia torehkan. Tapi juga ancaman Law yang tak bisa dianggap remeh.

"Law akan mendekati Luffy selama aku masih tak bisa menunjukkan hasil dari latihan _Breakdance_-ku padanya. Itu artinya, jika aku harus berdiam diri saja sampai cederaku sembuh, maka Luffy akan..." memikirkan probabilitas terburuk membuat Ace menjadi semakin tak tenang. Galau. Katakan saja bahwa benaknya tenggelam dalam rasa galau. Ia tak akan tahan melihat Luffy dekat dengan orang selain dirinya. Kenyataan itu akan menjadi sebuah cambukan keras baginya. Sebuah cambukan keras yang hanya akan menambah ngangahan luka di dalam hatinya.

Dan Kidd hanya menghela napasnya mendengar itu. Disilakan kedua tangannya di dada dan ditikamnya sang vokalis _Black Spade_ dengan tatapan tak terdefinisi.

"Sebaiknya, kau percaya saja pada brondongmu itu, Ace..."

"A-Apa?" Ace terhenyak dengan pernyataan itu. Dahinya berkerut meminta penjelasan lanjutan. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Sebaiknya kau percaya bahwa ia... tak akan pernah berpaling padamu," pria berambut merah itu kini terlihat bersandar di hamparan dinding. Ace masih tak dapat menebak persepsi yang dipendam oleh Kidd.

"Pemuda yang bernama Luffy itu benar-benar mencintaimu. Aku sudah melihatnya dengan jelas. Dari cara ia melihatmu dan mencemaskanmu. Dari cara ia memperhatikanmu. Hanya kau yang ada di otaknya, Ace. Tak sepatutnya kau meragukan perasaan anak itu."

"Kidd..." tertegun, Ace tertunduk mendengar itu. Intuisinya seakan terenyuh tiap kali ia mencoba menyelami penjelasan itu. Luffy mencintainya. Ya. Luffy memang sudah mencintainya semenjak dulu. Ace tahu itu. Ia merasa khawatir bukan karena ia meragukan Luffy.

Justru kekhawatiran itu muncul karena ia terlalu mencintai Luffy.

Ia terlalu mencintai Luffy dan sangat takut jika kehilangan pemuda itu.

Ia hanya ingin terus berada di dekat Luffy.

Dan kini ia pun bingung, bagaimana cara agar ia bisa terus berada di dekat Luffy. Tanpa dibayang-bayangi oleh siapapun. Tanpa terpuruk dalam tekanan apapun. Ia hanya ingin hadir di saat Luffy membutuhkannya.

Dan sayangnya...

Peluang itu semakin bertambah... tipis.

"Yang dikatakan Kidd-_Boy_ itu benar, Ace-_Boy_~ Kau harus percaya pada _Mugiwara-Boy_. Aku kenal betul dengan anak itu. Sekali ia menemukan orang yang paling berharga untuknya, maka ia tak akan pernah mundur untuk mempertahankannya. Aku yakin, jika kalian memang berjodoh, kalian pasti akan bersatu kelak." Ivankov mencoba berkata bijak. Sebuah perkataan bijak yang jarang sekali terlontar dari mulut sang kolektor bra itu. Ace hanya dapat mengukir senyum sebagai tanda affirmatif.

"Terima kasih, Iva-_san_."

"Hah! Untuk ukuran orang dengan _gender_ tak jelas sepertimu, ternyata kau bisa juga mengatakan hal yang bijak seperti itu. Mengejutkan." Kidd hanya memaparkan seringai sinis. Ivankov lantas tersenyum mendengar frase yang dianggapnya sebagai komplimen itu.

"Ohohoho~ Tentu saja eike bisa berkata bijak, Kidd-_Boy_~ Kau pasti terpesona denganku 'kan? Hmm? Fuhuhuhuhu~"

"Apa? Terpesona? Kutarik lagi kata-kataku. Kau sudah gila!" Raut jijik tergambar jelas di paras bintang iklan susu itu. Interaksi antik dari kedua rekannya lagi-lagi sukses membuat Ace sedikit terhibur. Musisi _Black Spade_ itu lantas menggelengkan kepalanya dengan sangat miris.

"Hahaha... sudahlah. Kalian jangan ribut. Ini rumah sakit."

"Hah! Salahkan si banci itu! Wajahnya membuatku muak!"

"Ah, sudahlah, Kidd-_Boy_~ Akui bahwa kau terpesona dengan eike~"

"Cih! Sampai dunia kiamat pun, aku tak akan pernah terpesona denganmu! Jangan bermimpi, Brengsek!"

"Tapi eike-"

"ACEEEEEEE!"

_Bruaak!_

Pintu kamar terhantam dari luar. Dan suara benturan yang cukup keras itu sungguh mampu untuk membuat kaget semua yang ada di dalam ruangan. Ace terhenyak di saat satu figur pemuda kini telah berdiri tepat di depan pintunya. Pemuda itu memaparkan raut khawatir. Kedua obsidian mereka saling bertemu pandang. Kidd dan Ivankov turut terkejut, tak menyangka bahwa kedua insan yang saling mencintai itu akan bertemu seperti ini.

"Lu-Luffy?"

"Ace! Kau tidak apa-apa 'kan?"

"Luffy! Kenapa kau-Ouch!" Belum sempat Ace menjawabnya, mahasiswa _Mugiwara_ itupun mendadak berlari dan menerjang tubuhnya di atas ranjang. Suara erangan termuntahkan dari mulut Ace dengan segenap rasa sakit yang diakibatkan oleh jeratan Luffy. Pemuda lugu itu lantas menyematkan parasnya di sela leher Ace, menghimpitkan pipinya di pipi pria tampan itu selekat mungkin. Ace tak dapat berkutik. Jantungnya berdegup kencang dengan kontak fisik mereka yang sedekat itu.

"Lu-Luffy-"

"Aceeeee! Kau kemana saja, hah? Aku khawatir padamu! Jangan menjauh darikuuuuu!" Semburat merah menjalar di paras Ace bersamaan dengan terhimpitnya paras Luffy di hamparan pipi kirinya. Jeratan Luffy semakin erat padanya. Hingga mahasiswa _Mugiwara_ itu tak menyadari betapa gugup dan sakitnya Ace saat ini. Tapi tak mengapa. Karena sejatinya Ace sungguh merindukan kontak mereka yang seperti itu. Kehangatan itu... sebuah kehangatan yang hanya bisa ia dapatkan jika berada sedekat ini dengan Luffy...

"Dasar _Baka_..." kedua obsidian itu melembut, menatap pemuda yang ia cintai dengan segenap harapan yang membuncah. Jari jemari Ace lantas membelai perlahan helai rambut raven Luffy sembari melayangkan seutas senyum tipis pada manis pemuda itu. Yang ditatap membalas senyum, tak gentar sedikitpun untuk mempertahankan dekapannya pada tubuh Ace. Dan Luffy pun kembali membenamkan parasnya di sela leher Ace. Tak peduli jika aksinya itu semakin membuat paras _roommate_-nya memerah panas.

"Aku sayang pada Ace! Sangat sayang sekali..."

"OH EM GEEEE! Gyaaaa~ _So sweet~ Mugiwara-Boy _dengan Ace-_Boy_~" interaksi dari dua penyandang nama D itu membuat Ivankov berbinar. Lekas disikutnya lengan Kidd dan ia pun berkedip pada bintang iklan susu itu. "Mereka adalah pasangan yang manis. Kau setuju denganku 'kan, Kidd-_Boy_?"

"Hei! A-Apa-apaan kedipanmu itu! Kau tak perlu bertingkah menjijikkan seperti itu padaku, Bedebah!" Tak menghiraukan Ivankov, Kidd hanya membuang muka sembari melirik ke arah Luffy dan juga Ace. Dua pemuda itu masih tampak bergumul satu sama lain.

"Luffy, kenapa kau bisa kemari? Kau tahu darimana jika aku berada di rumah sakit?" skeptis, Ace lantas melontarkan tanya dengan rasa heran. Luffy hanya terkekeh dan memandangnya dengan air muka antusias.

"Ne, apa Iva-_chan_ tidak bilang padamu? Ia menuliskan surat yang memberitahukan tentang keadaanmu, Ace. Kau tidak apa-apa 'kan? Kenapa kau bisa masuk rumah sakit seperti ini? Apa kau terluka?" pertanyaan bertubi-tubi dengan nada introgasi itu membuat Ace menyeringai.

"Aku tak apa-apa. Kau jangan terlalu khawatir. Aku hanya mengalami kecelakaan kecil saat latihan. Itu saja." Keheningan terjadi sejenak. Luffy tampak menunduk tanpa ekspresi. Perubahan sikap itu membuat Ace heran.

"Luffy? Kau kenapa?"

"Berhentilah."

"Huh?"

"Berhentilah melakukan latihan itu, Ace," serius, mahasiswa _Mugiwara _itu lantas menatap Ace penuh harap. Masih ada serpihan kecemasan yang tersirat dalam pekatnya hitam obsidian Luffy. Ia cemas tentu saja. Dan hal itu sangatlah wajar. "Aku tak ingin melihatmu seperti ini. Aku tak mau melihatmu terluka!"

"Luffy..." setengah dari kerasnya ego Ace seakan luluh. Sejatinya, tak ada penyesalan sedikitpun yang terpatri di dalam hatinya atas segenap kecelakaan ini. Ia tulus melakukan itu demi Luffy. Demi membuktikan dedikasinya pada pemuda itu. Meskipun ia hanya bisa membohonginya selama ini. Setidaknya, rasa sakit dan segenap pengorbanan yang tertoreh itu akan menjadi sebuah ganjaran yang setimpal untuk Ace. Itu adalah harga dibalik krusialnya rahasia yang selama ini ia pendam dari Luffy.

Rahasia tentang identitasnya sendiri.

Dan musisi itu hanya dapat memanjatkan jemarinya untuk menyentuh hamparan pipi Luffy dengan lembut. Pemuda yang ia sentuh itu masih menatapnya menanti jawab. Helaan napas dilakukan sejenak oleh Ace. "Kau tenang saja, Luffy. Aku sudah tak apa-apa sekarang. Aku tak pernah menyesal dengan semua yang sudah kulakukan ini. Semua ini untukmu. Dan semua hal yang berhubungan denganmu akan menjadi... kebahagiaanku."

"Tapi tetap saja. Jika hal ini membuatmu menjauhiku, maka aku tak mau lagi melakukannya! Aku hanya ingin selalu berada di dekatmu, Ace! Aku sudah tak peduli lagi dengan kompetisi _breakdance_ itu! Aku hanya ingin Ace!"

Resistensi itu terkoar hebat dari mulut Luffy. Sungguh sukses membuat Ace terhenyak dengan semburat merah yang begitu pekat pada parasnya. Kidd bahkan tampak menganga simbolik tercengang. Ia tak menyangka sama sekali bahwa Luffy bisa berkata seperti itu secara blak-blakkan. Pemuda itu bahkan terlihat cemberut sembari terus menatap tajam pada Ace.

"Aww~ Lihatlah Ace-_Boy_~ Betapa _Mugiwara-Boy _sangat menginginkanmu? Fuhuhuhuhu~ Apalagi yang kau takutkan? Kau tak perlu meragukannya lagi." Ivankov membuka suara, sedikit girang menatap Ace yang masih dalam keadaan terperangah. Tak membutuhkan waktu lama bagi musisi _Black Spade _itu untuk mengulum simpulan senyum tipis.

"Dasar _Baka_..."

_Bugh!_

"OUWH! Gaaahhh! Ace! Kenapa kau menjitak kepalaku, hah! Sakiiiiit!"

"Itu karena kau berkata seolah-olah aku ini adalah barang. Dasar kau ini. Memangnya, aku ini daging yang bisa sewaktu-waktu kau makan apa?" mendengus, Ace hanya menyilakan kedua tangannya di dada. Lawan bicaranya masih terlihat mengusap bekas benjolan yang terlahir akibat jintakan itu.

"Tapi aku serius, Aceeeee! Aku menginginkanmu lebih dari daging itu sendiri! Dan kau malah memukulku seperti ini. Aku hanya ingin berkata jujur saja! Apa salahnya!" Gestur ketus itu terbingkai jelas di paras Luffy. Dan penjelasan itu kembali membuat Ace terbelalak tak percaya. Kidd hanya menyeringai di balik interaksi itu.

"Tenang saja. Ace juga menginginkanmu. Sama seperti kau yang menginginkannya!"

"Ne? Be-Benarkah? Ace juga menginginkanku?" Luffy membelalak. Dan Ace pun mendadak gelagapan.

"_Na-Nani_? A-Apa-apaan yang kau katakan itu, hah! Tutup mulutmu, Kidd!"

"Hah! Tapi itu benar 'kan? Sudahlah. Kau tak perlu menyangkalnya lagi. Kau tak pandai menyembunyikan emosimu, _Baka_..." semburat merah yang tergambar di paras Ace semakin menegaskan bahwa Kiddlah yang menjadi pemenang dalam adu argumentasi itu. Tak dapat berkilah lagi, musisi _Black Spade_ itu hanya bisa mengatup-ngatupkan mulutnya tanpa suara. Hingga pada akhirnya, ia membuang muka ke samping. Luffy terkekeh melihat itu.

"Shishishishi... aku sudah tahu jika Ace juga menginginkanku."

"A-Apa?" lagi-lagi terperanjat. Ace menganga mendengar itu.

Dan Luffy hanya melayangkan senyum tipis. "Karena jika Ace rela melakukan semua ini demi diriku, itu artinya, Ace peduli padaku 'kan? Shishishishi..." benar juga. Semua itu hanyalah sebagian dari alur logika kecil yang bisa dimengerti siapa saja. Tak terkecuali dengan Luffy sekalipun. Ace kembali menyibakkan parasnya ke samping. Menatap apapun selain sosok Luffy yang ada di hadapannya.

"Dasar _Baka_. Tentu saja aku sangat peduli padamu. Heh... kupikir kau tak akan pernah menyadarinya." Seringai menantang terpapar di paras musisi _Black Spade_ itu. Cukup mampu untuk membuat Luffy terhenyak.

"_Na-Nani_? Tak pernah menyadarinya? Tentu saja aku tahu itu, Ace! Aku tidak sebodoh itu!" Cemberut lagi. Ace hanya dapat tertawa menatap tingkah kesal Luffy yang lucu itu. Inilah alasan utama, mengapa sang _Rockstar_ senang sekali menggoda _roommate_-nya. Luffy sungguh gampang sekali terpancing.

Sejenak kemudian, mahasiswa _Mugiwara_ itu terlihat melempar canda dengan Ivankov. Sesekali Kidd ikut terlibat dalam konversasi mereka. Musisi _Black Spade_ itu tersenyum. Keadaan seolah berada dalam garis yang stagnant di masa itu. Hingga pada akhirnya...

Kedua obsidian Ace...

Mendapati sesosok figur pria... yang berdiri tepat di balik kaca jendela ruangannya.

'Ti-Tidak mungkin...'

Gentar.

Balada gentar semakin menghantam diri. Pucat. Gestur pucat itu terbingkai jelas di paras Ace secara instan. Ia seakan tak percaya dengan penglihatannya sendiri. Realita mencengangkan sudah tak dapat terelakkan lagi.

'Trafalgar... Law.'

Ya, benar.

Trafalgar Law.

_Breakdancer_ yang cukup terkenal di Amerika itu tengah berdiri angkuh, memperhatikan semua yang sudah terjadi di dalam ruangan Ace. Ia bahkan sudah melihat dengan jelas bagaimana interaksi yang ditorehkan dua pemuda penyandang nama D itu. Bergeming. Seringai tak terdefinisi pun terpapar di parasnya.

Ini buruk.

_'Usir... dia.'_

'A-Apa?'

Penalaran Ace seakan tersentak. Sang rival terlihat mengucapkan sesuatu tanpa suara. Isyarat dan gerak mulut itu terbaca jelas.

_'Usir Luffy sekarang juga.'_

...

Hening.

Realisasi itu membuat Ace begitu syok. Law hanya tersenyum dingin padanya sembari melayangkan sebuah tatapan. Sebuah tatapan yang mengisyaratkan bahwa jika Ace tidak menuruti perintahnya, maka musisi _Black Spade_ itu akan menghadapi sebuah konsekuensi yang lebih fatal setelah ini. Dan Ace tahu, tombak ancaman apa yang bisa menjadi kartu kemenangan bagi rivalnya itu.

Identitasnya...

"Ah, sudah larut malam. Sebaiknya kita pulang dan membiarkan Ace-_Boy_ beristirahat di sini~" Ivankov mengguratkan sebuah usul. Kidd hanya mengangguk affirmatif dengan hal itu. Kontradiksi dengan Luffy yang menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia memiliki keputusan lain.

"Aku ingin di sini saja dan menemani Ace sampai pagi!"

"Eh? Tapi besok kau 'kan harus masuk kuliah, _Mugiwara-Boy_?" Ivankov mengerutkan dahinya. Luffy hanya melempar senyum pada kawan baik ayahnya itu.

"Ne! Itu hal yang mudah! Aku bisa berangkat ke kampus dari sini. Arah apartemen dengan kampus kan searah-"

"Pergi."

"Huh?"

"Sebaiknya kau pergi dari sini, Luffy." Pernyataan mengagetkan itu keluar dari mulut Ace. Luffy dan yang lain terhenyak mendengar itu. Kidd bahkan seolah tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat. Gelagat Ace kali ini terlihat begitu dingin dan mencurigakan.

"Ne, Ace? Kenapa aku tak boleh berada di sini?" Luffy mulai skeptis kali ini. Yang ia ajak bicara hanya tertunduk tanpa ekspresi. Ivankov juga turut merasakan was-was. Bukan tabiat Ace untuk menolak Luffy. Ada yang aneh. Benar-benar ada yang aneh di sini.

"Yang dikatakan _Mugiwara_-_Boy_ itu benar, Ace-_Boy_. Kenapa kau melarangnya? Ia hanya ingin menemanimu saja."

"Aku tak ingin ditemani siapapun."

Hening.

Ace sudah bulat dengan keputusannya. Musisi itu tak sedikitpun memandang ke arah Luffy. Hal ini sungguh mengagetkan Ivankov dan juga Kidd. Bukankah duo D itu baik-baik saja tadi? Mengapa sekarang justru kontradiksi?

"Aku tak mau pergi!"

"_Mu-Mugiwara-Boy_..."

"Aku tak mau pergi! Aku ingin di sini bersama Ace!" Resistensi mulai bangkit. Persisten, Luffy bersikeras dengan keputusannya. Dipandangnya Ace dengan gestur determinasi. Ia sungguh tak ingin meninggalkan _roommate_-nya itu sendiri. Ia hanya ingin dekat dengan Ace. Apakah itu salah?

Dan yang menjadi subyek atensi saat ini hanya dapat menggertakkan deretan giginya. Kedua tangan Ace terkepal erat. Ia tak memiliki pilihan lain. Penolakan yang ia torehkan saat ini tak akan sebanding dengan rasa sakit yang akan ditorehkan oleh Law pada mahasiswa _Mugiwara_ itu nantinya.

'Kumohon Luffy... jangan keras kepala...'

"Aku akan tetap di sini!"

"Cepat pergi!"

"Aku tidak mau!"

"PERGI!"

"TIDAK MAU!"

"JIKA KAU TIDAK PERGI, AKU BERSUMPAH BAHWA AKU TAK AKAN MAU MELIHATMU LAGI, LUFFY!"

"A-Ace..." gertakan itu membuat Luffy syok. Kedua obsidian itu menikamnya dengan tajam. Dingin. Tatapan itu begitu dingin. Ivankov dan Kidd tak kalah syoknya melihat itu.

Sekujur tubuh Ace tampak gemetar menahan emosi. Tak ada yang tahu dengan rasa sakit dibalik frase yang diucapkan sang musisi di kala itu. Sejatinya, mengucapkan hal yang membuat Luffy sakit juga turut membuat Ace hancur.

"Cepat pergi dari sini, Luffy..."

"..."

Luffy pun tertunduk. Mahasiswa _Mugiwara_ itu hanya membisu sembari mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat-erat. Ia tak tahu, sejatinya apa yang sudah menyebabkan Ace menjadi seperti ini. Tapi Luffy yakin bahwa sikap dingin yang ditorehkan _roommate_-nya itu hanyalah kamuflase palsu belaka. Ace tak akan pernah bersikap seperti itu murni dari hatinya.

Ia akan selalu percaya pada pria itu.

Apapun yang terjadi.

"Aku akan pergi dari sini. Tapi jangan harap, kau bisa menjauhiku, Ace. Aku tak akan melepaskanmu! Tak akan pernah!"

"..." Dan sang _Rockstar_ tetap bergeming dan membisu. Bersamaan dengan keluarnya Luffy dari ruangan, di saat itulah Ace mulai gemetar sembari menggigit bibir bawahnya. Yang dapat ia lakukan hanya tertunduk dengan kedua tangan yang terkepal erat. Ivankov dan Kidd masih tak percaya dengan apa yang sudah terjadi di depan mata mereka itu.

"Apa-apaan kau ini, hah! Kenapa kau mengusirnya seperti itu!"

"_Mu-Mugiwara-Boy_ salah apa terhadapmu, _Ace-Boy_! Ia hanya ingin berada di dekatmu saja. Kau tak perlu membentaknya seperti itu! Oh Em Geee!" Subyek atensi mereka tetap bergeming dan membisu tanpa suara. Ace hanya diam dan tertunduk dengan raut kesal. Kedua rekannya semakin tak mengerti dengan semua ini.

Dan di tengah keadaan genting itu...

Suara tepuk tangan dari seseorang seakan menjadi sebuah petir di siang bolong.

"Hahaha... bravo, Ace. Tak kusangka bahwa kau bisa melakukan hal ini."

"Kau!" Kidd terbelalak kaget saat melihat sosok Law yang kini tengah berjalan masuk ke dalam ruangan mereka. _Breakdancer_ itu menyeringai puas dengan semua keadaan ini. Sang _Rockstar_ mulai jengkel menatap rivalnya itu.

"Apa kau sudah puas, hah!"

"Hahaha... ya, ya... aku puas sekali. Keputusanmu untuk mengusir Luffy itu sangat tepat, Ace. Karena jika kau tidak mengusirnya, maka saat ini, ia pasti sudah mengetahui rahasia terbesarmu dari mulutku." Gema tawa tergurat dengan kerasnya. Ivankov dan Kidd melotot mendengar itu. Ace hanya dapat menggertakkan deretan giginya menahan amarah. Andai saja ia dapat bergerak secara leluasa saat ini, pasti ia sudah menghajar rivalnya itu habis-habisan.

"Ja-Jadi, ini semua karenamu, hah! Kau mengancam _Ace-Boy_ dengan cara seperti ini? Kau benar-benar licik, _Breakdancer-Boy_!" Ivankov membungkam mulutnya, menikam lawan bicaranya dengan tatapan tak percaya. Alih-alih tersinggung, Law justru tersenyum sembari melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"Haha... licik? Harusnya Ace berterima kasih padaku. Karena aku sudah menyuruhnya untuk mengusir Luffy dari sini. Karena jika sampai Luffy tahu rahasia Ace dari mulutku, ia pasti akan lebih hancur lagi dari ini." _Breakdancer_ itu lantas berjalan perlahan-lahan menghampiri Ace. Musisi _Black Spade_ itu tetap bergeming sembari menatapnya dengan pandangan tajam.

"Apa maumu sekarang!"

"Aku hanya ingin mengingatkanmu saja, Ace. Bahwa selama rahasiamu masih tersimpan rapat seperti ini, maka permainan ini tak akan menemui titik akhirnya. Kau boleh saja membenciku karena hal ini. Tapi asal kau tahu saja, aku hanya melakukan apa yang menurutku _'benar'_." Dan pada akhirnya, berlalulah Law menuju pintu keluar, tak acuh dengan efek ucapannya pada Ace. Karena sang rival yang ia tinggalkan hanya dapat tertunduk diam dalam dilematisnya sendiri. Ivankov lantas menghampiri musisi _Black Spade _itu sembari mencoba menenangkannya.

"Tunggu, Law."

...

Law menghentikan langkahnya. Mengarahkan atensi ke arah seseorang yang sudah mengintervensi tindakannya. Sedikit tak menyangka karena orang _'itu'lah _yang sudah memanggilnya. Simpulan senyum tipis lantas tergurat secara samar.

"Sudah lama kau tak menyebutkan namaku. Aku sedikit terkejut, karena kau masih sudi menyapaku seperti ini... Kidd." Mendengar itu, Kidd menyibakkan parasnya ke samping. Sedikit tertunduk dengan kedua tangan yang terkepal erat. Sejatinya, melakukan interaksi dengan seorang Trafalgar Law telah membuat perasaannya terombang-ambing. Rasa bersalah itu kembali datang... setiap kali ia menatap sosok _Breakdancer_ itu.

"Tiga tahun yang lalu... saat kita sudah memilih jalannya sendiri-sendiri. Aku sadar bahwa arogansiku yang menyebabkan hubungan kita kandas. Kuakui bahwa ini semua salahku. Tapi sekarang, mengapa kau melakukan hal ini pada Ace? Ia tak salah apa-apa terhadapmu! Apa yang menyebabkan kau berubah menjadi dingin seperti ini?" ada nada nelangsa dalam tegasnya pertanyaan itu. Law dapat merasakannya. Tidak berubah. Pria berambut merah itu ternyata masih saja tidak berubah. Masih tetap sama seperti Eustass Kidd yang ia kenal dulu.

Masih saja memahami suatu hal secara... parsial saja.

"Dari dulu hingga sekarang, kau tak pernah percaya padaku, Kidd."

"Law..."

Kidd hanya melayangkan kontur penyesalan dalam rautnya_. _Semua ini bertransisi bagaikan labirin retrospek yang membuat perasaan bersalah itu semakin membuncah. Tali ikatan yang pernah terajut di antara mereka memang telah terputus termakan waktu dan dosa. Namun, tak dapat dinafikkan bahwa berkas perasaan khusus itu masih tetap mengendap di hati Kidd hingga sekarang. Tak akan pernah pupus. Perasaan itu tak akan pernah sirna.

Dan Law pun lantas melangkah maju, meninggalkan pria yang pernah menjadi pelabuhan perasaannya itu. Sebuah pernyataan retoris pun ia gemakan. Cukup mampu untuk membuat Kidd bernalar dengan segenap rasionya sendiri.

Intuisi itupun pada akhirnya tersampaikan. Setelah sekian lama terpendam dengan segenap rasa sakit yang ada.

"Semenjak dulu, hanya ada satu yang kuinginkan darimu, Kidd. Aku hanya menginginkan... kepercayaanmu. Itu saja."

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N: **Terima kasih untuk semua yang udah mereview! Mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan teknis, typo dan sebagainya~ xD

* * *

Kidd: Dengan ini, rahasia tentang mantan gue udah terkuak 'kan? Mantan gue bukan Ivankov tapi dia! *Nunjuk someone yang lagi minggat*

Ace: Kayaknya emang udah bisa ketebak dari awal. Gak kaget juga... =="

Sanji: Ternyata banyak yang request buat bikin gue jadi cantik kalo nyamar jadi cewek nanti... =="

Zoro: *Buka laptop* dimulai dari **via-SasuNaru**! Yang ngerequest supaya Sanji dijadiin cantik. Dan Dragon antagonist yang sesungguhnya? Kita liat aja nanti ya. Arigato reviewnya!

Ivankov: Dan **ReadR**-Girl~ Sayang sekali eike tidak berjodoh dengan Kidd-Boy~ Ihiks... T_T

Kidd: Kagak usah banyak bacot lo, Banci! Dan untuk **Uchiha 'Haruhi' Gaje**! Gue gak bakalan sudi threesoman ama nih banci!

Pegasus: Kalo begitu, Threesoman ama eike aja, yuk cingg~

Kidd: AAARRGGHH!

Luffy: Next, **Vii no Kitsune**! Kaa-sanku kayaknya gak terlalu dibahas deh. Mungkin yang nongol cuman ayah. Untuk pudding... itu urusannya Ace dengan Iva-chan, ne! Dan Antagonist utamanya, aku belum tahu. Itu rahasia author. Arigato reviewnya! xD

Kidd: **roronoalolu youichi** jawaban tentang siapa mantan gue udah terjawab. Gue gak bakal sudi ama Ivankov!

Ace: Selanjutnya, **Kim D. Meiko**! Law lagi gak ada sekarang ini. Andai aja gue masih punya kekuatan mera-mera di fic ini. Gue pengen ngehiken dia! Aaarrgghh! Mantan lo itu Kidd! Awasin donk, aaahh!

Kidd: Meneketehek!

Luffy: **hatakehanahungry **aku udah muncul di fic ini, neeee! xD Untuk Law, dia masih gak ada di sini, mungkin pesannya bisa kusampaikan nanti~ Arigato reviewnya! xD

Ace: Dan **Aoi LawLight **ntar pesan cintamu kusampaikan ke Law. Arigato ya reviewnya!

Sanji: **moist fla **minta supaya gambaran cewekku mengundang nosebleed? ==" Ah, kita liat aja di next chapter ya~ Aku muncul di next chapter~

Zoro: **Okumura Arale** Sceneku dengan Sanji bakalan ada next chapter tenang aja. Sanji gak bakal jadi banci. Dan untuk Law... dia lagi gak ada di tempat tuh *Ngelirik ke sana kemari*

Ace: **Pearl Victory **mau nggorok Law? Dipersilahkeun! Yuk, kita bantai dia sama-sama! xD #MegangParang

Kidd: Next,** Domi **si Hancock bakal muncul lagi di next chapter! Dan gue gak jadian ama Ivankov! Aaarrgghhh!

Luffy: Dan aku masih cemburu dengan **Yuna Claire Vessalius Kusanagi**, ne! =3= *cemberut!*

Ace: #Grins

Sanji: Yosh! Semua review udah dibahas! Jangan lupa untuk meninggalkan **REVIEW** lagiii~ chapter depan gue jadi cewek lho~ #Kedip2

Zoro: Kenapa lo malah jadi kayak Ivankov, hah? =="

Luffy: _See you all in the next chapter! Jaa neee~_ xDD

Ace: *Matiin laptop*


	24. Radiant War

**A/N: **Silahkan rajam saya karena udah kelamaan updet =_=" dan seperti biasa, sebagai bentuk ganti rugi(?) karena apdet saya yang super lelet, maka saya persembahkan chapter yang panjang ini untuk kalian.

Enjoy~

* * *

**One Piece © Eiichiro Oda**

**Undercover Rockstar © Viero D. Eclipse**

**Pairing: Ace x Luffy (AceLu), Slight Zoro x Sanji (ZoSan), Kidd x Law**

**Genre: Romance/Humor/Drama**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: AU, Shounen Ai (BoyxBoy Love!) Redundansi (saya berusaha meminimalisir ini), Klise, Padat deskripsi dan mungkin OOC?**

**Don't like? Don't read!**

* * *

**-Chapter 23-**

**Radiant War**

.

_Jala perjuangan kembali terbentang. Bukan saatnya lagi melangkah mundur dalam guratan kekalahan._

_Saatnya paras ini mendongak, menuju kata... 'kemenangan'_

_._

* * *

"Calon pendamping untuk Zoro?"

"Benar, Paman. Aku sangat yakin dengan rekomendasiku ini."

.

.

Tepat tiga hari semenjak kedatangan Robin ke _East Blue_, kini sebuah masa yang telah ditunggu-tunggu pun tiba. Sebuah masa dimana nasib hubungan Zoro dengan Sanji akan ditentukan sekarang. Rencana telah berjalan. Segenap komponen pendukung juga telah dipersiapkan secara matang. Ada kegentaran yang muncul di benak Zoro. Itu sangatlah wajar. Mengingat peluang keberhasilan rencana mereka masihlah belum menemui titik yang pasti.

Ada raut optimis yang terlukis pada Robin. Wanita berkulit tan itu tak menunjukkan rasa tegang sedikitpun. Karena ia tahu bahwa menampakkan geliat seperti itu, hanya akan membuat rencananya tak berjalan maksimal. Ia harus menjaga tabiatnya dengan baik. Agar ayah Zoro—sang target—tak menaruh skeptis padanya.

"Sudah hampir setahun lebih kau tak mengunjungiku. Dan sekarang kau kemari membicarakan calon pendamping Zoro? Kenapa begitu?" baiklah. Kali ini rasa skeptis itu tak dapat dinafikkan lagi. Ayah Zoro terlihat menautkan kedua alisnya simbolik curiga. Dan Robin hanya membalas respon itu dengan senyuman.

"Sebenarnya, Zoro-_san_ sudah menceritakan semuanya padaku, Paman. Ia sudah bercerita padaku mengenai segenap perselisihan kalian. Maafkan aku jika aku turut ikut campur. Namun, percayalah. Aku hanya ingin membantu dan memberikan pemecahan yang baik untuk keluarga ini," Robin menjelaskan dengan cukup tenang.

"Dan jangan anggap bantuanku ini sebagai sindiran Paman. Aku sangat tahu bahwa Anda adalah seorang kepala keluarga yang begitu bijak. Anggap saja masukanku ini sebagai sebuah usul yang bisa menambah preferensimu nanti. Keputusan tetap ada di tanganmu sepenuhnya."

Hening.

Rangkaian diplomasi itu membuat ayah Zoro terdiam. Disilakan kedua tangannya di dada sembari berpikir serius. Ia selalu percaya pada Robin. Karena wanita itu merupakan sosok ideal dengan pemikiran yang sangat dewasa. Berbeda dengan putranya yang begitu persisten menentangnya. Sungguh kontradiksi. Mengapa Zoro tidak bisa sedewasa Robin?

Pada akhirnya, pria itu hanya dapat menghela napas pasrah.

"Andaikan saja kau bersedia menjadi menantuku, Robin. Tentu masalah ini tak akan menjalar hingga sekompleks ini."

Zoro memutar bola matanya. Lagi-lagi hal itu yang diungkit-ungkit. Sungguh memuakkan. Sejatinya, ia benci dengan subtansi permasalahan mengenai perjodohannya dengan Robin. Karena masalah inilah yang menjadi akar konflik dalam perselisihannya dengan sang ayah. Selama permasalahan ini diungkit, selama itulah kata 'harmonis' tak akan pernah terbentuk dalam keluarga mereka.

Sungguh miris.

"Perasaan di antara kami tak akan bisa selaras, Paman. Zoro-_san_ memiliki pilihannya sendiri. Demikian halnya denganku. Memaksakan perjodohan kami hanya akan membawa hubungan kami dalam titik kehancuran. Hal itu tidak bisa dibenarkan. Zoro-_san_ sudah seperti adikku sendiri. Aku harap Anda bisa memahami keadaan kami." Tanpa ragu-ragu, Robin berargumentasi dengan tegasnya. Lawan bicaranya hanya terdiam tak mampu melawan. Dan hal itu membuat Zoro tersenyum puas. Ia benar-benar kagum dengan karisma Robin yang sanggup membuat ayahnya bungkam dan takluk dalam setiap adu perdebatan mereka.

"Kau sudah mendengar sendiri 'kan, Ayah? Kami tak akan bisa bersatu dalam ikatan pernikahan seperti itu. Karena kami saling menyayangi sebagai saudara. Kau tak akan bisa memaksakan kehendakmu." Pernyataan menohok yang dikemukakan Zoro kembali membuat dimensi sengit melanda. Sang ayah hanya melayangkan tatapan tajam ke arah putranya.

"Kalau begitu, apa yang membuatmu bersikap tenang saat ini? Bukankah waktu itu, kau bersikeras untuk mempertahankan hubunganmu dengan pemuda berambut pirang yang tak sopan itu, hah! Apakah ini bagian dari konspirasimu padaku?" justifikasi itu membuat Zoro terhenyak untuk sesaat. Pada akhirnya mahasiswa _Mugiwara_ itu memaparkan raut ketus.

"Cih! Bukankah kau menginginkan wanita sebagai calon pendampingku? Melawanmu hanya akan membuang waktuku. Kau tak akan pernah mau memberiku kesempatan. Dan jika memang aku harus bersanding dengan seorang wanita nantinya, maka aku lebih sudi dipasangkan dengan wanita rekomendasi Robin daripada wanita pilihanmu!"

"Hah. Apakah ini adalah bentuk pertahanan harga dirimu, Zoro?" seringai sinis terpapar jelas pada paras pria paruh baya itu. "Kalau begitu, perkenalkan aku dengan rekomendasimu, Robin. Aku ingin tahu, apakah ia lebih baik dari Tashigi..."

"Aku mengerti, Paman." Robin menganggukkan kepalanya dan lekas berjalan menghampiri pintu. Rasa lega membasuh benaknya. Karena sampai detik ini, rencana mereka masihlah berjalan mulus.

"Silahkan masuk. Kau sudah ditunggu oleh Roronoa-_san_."

"Uhh... sudah tibakah saatnya?" suara bisikan yang begitu lirih pun terdengar. Robin memberikan isyarat dengan tersenyum tipis pada sesosok figur yang sudah berdiri di hadapannya. Pertempuran nyata akan dimulai dari sini.

"Ingatlah, Sanji-_san_. Rendahkan suaramu dan berlakulah sopan di depan Roronoa-_san_."

"Baiklah, Robin-_chan_. Aku mengerti."

"Sebaiknya, aku akan mengundang Tashigi juga untuk kemari. Karena kupikir, inilah saat yang tepat untuk mengadakan seleksi." Pernyataan ayah Zoro membahana di ruang tengah. Zoro memicingkan kedua matanya mendengar itu. Entah, apakah sang ayah memang sengaja mengatakan hal itu keras-keras agar terdengar di telinga Robin ataukah tidak. Namun yang jelas, hal ini akan mempersulit rencana mereka.

Dan di saat pria paruh baya itu selesai mengirimkan pesan pada ponselnya, suara langkah kaki pun terdengar mendekat ke dalam ruang tengah. Ia dan Zoro lekas mengarahkan atensi pada dua figur wanita yang sudah berjalan menghampiri mereka. Satu orang yang berjalan itu sudah jelas adalah Robin. Namun, satu orang lagi yang berada di sampingnya...

"Inilah calon pendamping yang menjadi rekomendasiku. Ayo, silahkan perkenalkan dirimu di hadapan Roronoa-_san_."

"Baiklah, Robin-_chan_."

Sesosok figur wanita berambut pirang dengan panjang yang melebihi bahu kini telah menjadi panorama yang harus dipandang oleh ayah Zoro. Wanita dengan balutan gaun berwarna putih itu tampak berdiri anggun dan sangat feminim. Blazer kelabu lengkap dengan aksesoris seperti kalung bermanik mutiara telah menjadi pelengkap tubuh bagian atasnya. Sungguh berkarima. Wanita itu membungkukkan dirinya dengan sopan. Untaian helai rambut emasnya yang panjang itu terlihat memukai dengan berbagai varian spiral yang membentuk di tiap ujungnya.

Wanita yang begitu cantik bak dewi kahyangan itu... pasti juga memiliki nama yang sangat indah, bukan?

Tapi ternyata...

"Salam kenal, Roronoa-_san_. Namaku... Tokugawa Marie."

"Tokugawa... Marie?"

_Jedeeerrr!_

Rasa skeptis menghujam diri. Ayah Zoro bertampang aneh untuk sesaat. Sebulir keringat mendadak jatuh di samping kening Robin dan juga Zoro. Pernyataan spontan Sanji membuat mereka terperanjat.

'Na-Nama konyol macam apa itu? Dasar bodoh!' Zoro hanya dapat menepuk keningnya dengan pasrah. Firasat buruk mulai hinggap dalam diri pemuda itu. Sepertinya rencana mereka tak akan berjalan begitu mulus. Robin hanya memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum.

"Iya, Paman. Dia umm... Tokugawa Marie. Seorang mahasiswi akutansi tingkat akhir yang juga merupakan kawan baikku selama dua tahun belakangan ini. Ia adalah seorang wanita yang sangat bertalenta dan berkepribadian menarik." Penjelasan itu semakin membuat ayah Zoro bertambah skeptis. Diperhatikannya lagi sosok Tokugawa Marie itu dengan serius. Sungguh, benar-benar ada yang aneh dengan gadis berambut pirang itu. Dan subyek yang dipandang tampak mencoba untuk bersikap tenang.

"Berapa usiamu?"

"Usiaku saat ini... dua puluh tahun, Roronoa-_san_."

"Dua puluh tahun, ya? Hmm," Ayah Zoro bertopang dagu untuk sesaat. Atensinya tak berpaling sedikitpun ke arah yang lain. Entah mengapa, alis keriting yang dimiliki oleh wanita pirang itu seolah mengingatkannya pada seseorang. "Bisa kau sebutkan apa saja keahlianmu? Karena aku ingin calon pendamping Zoro memiliki beberapa keahlian dan juga bakat."

"Ah, aku bisa memasak, Roronoa-_san_. Aku juga lihai dalam berbicara bahasa prancis. Nilai-nilai mata kuliahku juga cukup tinggi. Dan aku ini juga merupakan mantan... model." Sanji berusaha keras merendahkan suaranya. Namun sayangnya, justru suara yang ia lontarkan semakin terdengar aneh bagi ayah Zoro. Calon mertuanya itu semakin memicingkan pandangannya. Dan Sanji menelan ludahnya sendiri.

"Oh, seorang mantan model juga rupanya? Cukup menarik." Meski rasa curiga tak akan mudah untuk disingkirkan, pria paruh baya itu mencoba mengesampingkannya. Ia akan menguji spekulasinya nanti. Untuk sekarang, sebaiknya ia menjalankan rangkaian protokoler yang ada.

Dengan mengadakan seleksi.

"Baiklah. Karena aku juga memiliki calon rekomendasiku sendiri, maka aku tak bisa langsung memutuskan sekarang. Aku harus mengadakan ujian seleksi pada kedua calon. Kau tidak keberatan akan hal ini 'kan, Robin?"

"Dengan pertimbanganmu untuk menyertakan Marie dalam tes seleksimu itu, aku sudah cukup senang, Paman. Kuucapkan terima kasih banyak."

Sang lawan bicara menganggukkan kepala affirmatif. Zoro lantas melirik ke arah Sanji. Dan kekasihnya melayangkan pandangan bahwa ia telah siap dengan tes seleksi yang akan dihadapinya nanti. Begitu optimis. Dalam hati, Zoro hanya bisa berharap bahwa keoptimisan itu akan membuahkan kesuksesan yang berarti.

Keheningan kembali menghunus masa. Dan pada akhirnya, suara ketukan pintu dari luar membahana hingga ke penjuru ruang tengah. Segenap atensi lantas terarah pada sesosok figur yang akan segera masuk ke dalam kediaman Roronoa. Tak perlu menebak-nebak siapa figur yang hendak masuk itu, mereka semua sudah tahu akan jawabannya.

"Ah, Tashigi! Selamat datang!"

"Selamat siang, Roronoa-_san_." Tashigi, gadis yang merupakan adik perempuan dari Smoker itu terlihat berjalan menghampiri ayah Zoro dengan simpulan senyum tipis di parasnya. Zoro dan Robin turut memandangnya dalam diam. Sanji bahkan tampak melipat kedua tangannya dengan seringai tak terdefinisi.

'Oh... jadi ini gadis yang akan menjadi sainganku nanti?' pikir Sanji. Dalam hal penampilan, jujur saja. Juru masak _Baratie_ itu terlihat lebih anggun dan cantik dari Tashigi. Hal itu tak usah diragukan lagi. Jika saja standard untuk pendamping Zoro dinilai dari penampilan luar, pasti Sanjilah yang akan memenangkan pertempuran ini.

Dan sayangnya, pria paruh baya itu sudah mengguratkan sebuah standard yang begitu tinggi. Salahkan wataknya yang begitu perfeksionis itu. Segalanya menjadi semakin kompleks dan rumit.

Dan sekarang... bukanlah saatnya untuk mundur.

"Anda mengundangku kemari, Roronoa-_san_? Ada apa?" pedang tanya itu dilontarkan Tashigi dengan cukup sopan. Perangai itulah yang membuat ayah Zoro semakin menaruh kagum pada Tashigi. Pria paruh baya itu lantas tersenyum ramah.

"Ah, iya. Maaf jika aku tiba-tiba memanggilmu kemari, Tashigi. Namun, aku hanya ingin memberitahukan padamu bahwa akan ada sebuah seleksi untuk menentukan siapa yang layak untuk menjadi pendamping Zoro, putraku."

"Seleksi? Maaf jika aku lancang, Roronoa-_san_. Tapi... bu-bukankah, calonnya itu hanya aku?" raut bingung gadis tomboy itu hanya dibalaskan tawa oleh ayah Zoro.

"Hahaha... tadinya memang hanya kau saja calonnya, Tashigi. Namun kali ini, kau harus bersaing dengan dia." Pria paruh baya itu lantas menunjuk ke arah Sanji. "Perkenalkan, dia Tokugawa Marie. Dan Marie, ini Tashigi."

Kedua calon pendamping Zoro lantas menebaskan pandangan mereka satu sama lain. Ada raut terhenyak yang terpapar di paras Tashigi tatkala ia menatap sosok Sanji. Ia sungguh tak habis pikir, mengapa di saat seperti ini, ia harus bersaing dengan seseorang segala.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Marie-_chan_."

"Demikian halnya denganku, Tashigi-_san_." Jabat tangan dilakukan. Sanji dapat merasakan bahwa ada pandangan sinis yang dilayangkan Tashigi terhadapnya. Dan ia hanya menyeringai menatap itu. Sepertinya persaingan ini akan menjadi semakin menarik nantinya.

"Baiklah, aku akan menguji kalian berdua dalam tiga hal. Aku akan menguji tingkah laku kalian, pola pikir kalian dan terakhir... adalah sedikit tes ketrampilan saja. Aku ingin tahu keahlian kalian yang sekiranya dapat digunakan saat kalian sudah menjadi seorang ibu rumah tangga nantinya. Salah satu dari kalian akan kupilih sebagai pendamping Zoro jika berhasil melewati semua tes yang kuajukan."

Ayah Zoro menjelaskan protokoler yang sudah ia rancang. Kedua calon yang hendak bertempur masih memaparkan rasa optimis dan determinasi mereka sendiri-sendiri. Tak ada yang ingin mengalah. Kontur suasana di masa itu sungguh terasa begitu sengit. Dan Zoro kini tak dapat mempertahankan gestur tenangnya. Rasa khawatir itu semakin menjadi-jadi saja di dalam dirinya. Tak akan ada yang tahu dengan hasil akhir pertempuran ini.

Sungguh, yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini hanyalah...

Berharap.

Menunggu.

Dan percaya... pada Sanji.

* * *

**~KxL~**

* * *

"_Hei, Kidd! Bagaimana menurutmu dengan gerakanku ini?"_

"_Tsk! Gerakan macam apa itu? Kau terlihat seperti monyet."_

"_A-Apa? Monyet? Ini namanya gerakan Breakdance, tahu!"_

"_..."_

"_Dari dulu, aku memiliki impian untuk menjadi seorang Breakdancer terkenal di dunia! Jika aku memenangkan audisi nanti, maka jalanku untuk menggapai impianku ini pasti akan semakin mudah."_

"_Hah! Sebaiknya kau jangan terlalu optimis. Menjadi orang terkenal itu sangatlah tidak mudah, Law."_

"_Ah... kenapa kau berkata seperti itu, Kidd? Setidaknya, berikanlah kekasihmu ini sedikit motivasi."_

_._

_._

Serangkaian dimensi nostalgia seolah mengungkum nalar. Kidd hanya dapat termenung di kala itu. Bertopang dagulah ia untuk sesaat, mencoba mengingat-ngingat kembali kenangan masa lalu yang pernah ia guratkan dalam hidupnya. Ada sesuatu yang manis di sana. Atau memang, ia sengaja untuk mengingat segala kenangan manisnya dengan sang mantan kekasih? Entahlah. Namun yang jelas, dengan mengingat kenangan itu, maka ia dapat meresapi segenap kesalahannya.

Semenjak konfrontasinya dengan Law di rumah sakit, ia pun memutuskan untuk lebih banyak diam dan berpikir. Perkataan terakhir yang diguratkan sang mantan kekasih terus saja menghantui labirin benaknya. Frase itu begitu menusuk. Hingga mampu membuat sebagian dari determinasi Kidd goyah.

_"Semenjak dulu, hanya ada satu yang kuinginkan darimu, Kidd. Aku hanya menginginkan... kepercayaanmu. Itu saja."_

Kepercayaan.

Begitu menyakitkan. Ya. Sungguh tak pernah terbayangkan bagi Kidd bahwa kata itu bisa terasa begitu menyakitkan. Mungkin, karena hal itulah yang tak bisa ia berikan pada Law semenjak dulu. Ia tak dapat menaruh percaya pada siapapun. Bahkan untuk orang yang sangat ia cintai sekalipun. Karena ia hanyalah seorang pria berhati dingin dan bengis. Dengan memegang teguh prinsip; _lebih baik orang lain yang celaka daripada dirinya sendiri._

Sungguh cerminan orang egois.

Menyesalinya sekarang merupakan hal yang sia-sia saja.

"Jadi, aku harus mencampur susunya sekarang?"

"Itu benar, Ace-_Boy_. Perhatikan takarannya. Jangan terlalu berlebihan. Nanti pudingnya bisa menjadi lembek."

Ace yang tengah berada di dapur bersama Ivankov di kala itu hampir saja tak menyadari perubahan sikap Kidd. Mereka telalu fokus pada proses pembuatan pudding hingga rekan mereka yang satu itu seakan terabaikan. Namun, Kidd sendiri juga tak terlalu mempedulikannya. Karena ia tak terlalu suka dengan perhatian yang diberikan oleh orang lain.

Dan sayangnya, bintang iklan itu harus menerima kenyataan bahwa ia adalah makhluk sosial.

Menjadi individualis tak selamanya menyelesaikan masalah.

"Baiklah. Step selanjutnya adalah menunggu sampai pudingnya menjadi dingin. Setelah itu masukkan ke dalam kulkas."

"Aku mengerti." Ace menganggukkan kepalanya dengan singkat. Sejatinya, beberapa cedera yang ada di tubuhnya masihlah belum pulih semenjak ia kembali dari rumah sakit. Balutan perban juga masih terlihat hinggap di siku lengan, lutut dan juga hamparan telapak tangan kanannya. Selagi ia memulihkan kondisi tubuhnya itu, ia pun memanfaatkan waktunya untuk mempelajari pembuatan puding pada Ivankov.

Pada Ivankov?

Ya, benar. Pria eksotis itu sudah membuktikan bahwa ia sungguh mahir dalam memasak. Beberapa percobaan telah mereka lakukan dan progress yang ditorehkan Ace sungguh sangat memuaskan. Langkah pemuda itu untuk menyingkirkan kedua rivalnya semakin mendekati kata sukses. Karena setelah ini, tak akan ada lagi yang bisa mempermainkan hubungannya dengan Luffy.

Dan tak membutuhkan waktu lama bagi vokalis _Black Spade_ itu untuk lekas berjalan menuju ke ruang tengah. Di sana, ia pun menyadari sebuah panorama ganjil.

"Kidd?"

Respon pasif dari tutor_ breakdance_-nya itu membuat Ace menautkan alisnya. Dilambaikan telapak tangannya itu di hadapan paras Kidd. Tetap bergeming. Pandangan pria berambut merah itu seakan kosong. Ia tak menunjukkan geliat apapun. Hal ini semakin membuat Ace skeptis.

"Kidd."

"..."

"Kidd?"

"..."

"KIDD!"

"Huh? A-Apa?"

"Kau ini kenapa, hah? Berdiam diri seperti itu." Pernyataan yang dilontarkan Ace membuat Kidd tersadar dari lamunannya. Pria itu membelalakkan kedua matanya dengan sergap. Atensinya lantas terarah pada vokalis sang _Black Spade_.

"Ah... itu... aku tak apa-apa."

"Apa kau yakin?" rasa curiga tak semudah itu luntur dari dalam diri Ace. Sudah jelas ada yang aneh dengan Kidd. Dan bintang iklan susu itu lekas kembali berperangai ketus.

"Sudahlah! Kau tak perlu cemas. Aku baik-baik saja!"

"Eike dapat melihat kegundahan melalui sorot matamu itu, Kidd-_Boy_~ Kau tak bisa menyangkalnya lagi~"

"Apa?" Kidd mengerutkan dahinya di saat Ivankov turut buka suara. Pria eksotis itu sudah tampak berdiri di samping Ace, menatapnya dengan pandangan skeptis.

"Kidd-_Boy_ sedang memikirkan seseorang! Dan hal buruknya, pasti orang yang ia pikirkan bukanlah eike~ Hiks..."

"Memikirkan seseorang? Apa benar seperti itu?" Ace meragukan spekulasi itu. Ivankov hanya mengangguk meyakinkan. Dan subyek yang mereka perbincangkan terlihat mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat-erat.

"Cih! Kalian tak usah sok tahu! Aku memikirkan seseorang atau tidak, itu bukan urusan kalian berdua." Bintang iklan susu itu lekas beranjak dari sofanya. Ace mulai beraut serius dengan geliat itu. Lagi-lagi Kidd kembali menjadi orang yang begitu dingin dan sangat keras kepala. Sama seperti saat pertama kali mereka bertemu.

'Apa yang membuatnya kembali berhati dingin seperti ini?' batin Ace skeptis. Ia hanya dapat menemukan jawaban itu dari mulut Kidd sendiri.

"Perlu kau tahu, Kidd. Kau boleh saja tak menganggap kebersamaan kita semua sebagai sebuah ikatan persahabatan yang erat. Namun... meskipun begitu, aku sudah banyak berhutang budi padamu. Setidaknya ijinkanlah aku untuk membalasnya. Mungkin... dengan cara memberimu masukan ataupun solusi jika kau ada masalah?"

"Hah! Memberikan solusi? Solusi seperti apa? Kau sendiri saja masih belum dapat sepenuhnya mengatasi permasalahanmu itu. Logikanya, apa aku bisa menaruh keyakinan pada orang yang bermasalah? Sungguh meragukan."

Kidd menyeringai sinis, berharap bahwa Ace tersinggung dengan ucapannya dan segera menyingkir. Namun sayangnya, Ace tidak setempramental yang ia kira. Gestur tenang masih tetap bertahan dalam diri vokalis _Black Spade_ itu.

Pemuda itu tak akan mudah terpancing.

"Aku memang belum dapat menyelesaikan permasalahanku. Tapi kau tak bisa menjadikan variabel itu sebagai ukuran, Kidd," vokalis _Black Spade_ itu lantas menyandarkan diri di hamparan dinding sembari melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Ia sudah dapat menebak subtansi masalah yang sedang dipikirkan oleh sang bintang iklan itu.

"Trafalgar Law. Pasti dia yang sedang kau pikirkan, bukan? Aku sungguh tak menyangka bahwa dia adalah mantan kekasihmu. Kenapa kau tak menceritakan hal ini padaku sebelumnya?"

"Aku sudah mengatakan padamu bahwa aku tak suka jika urusanku dicampuri oleh orang lain," sergah Kidd lantang.

"Dan selama kau masih saja mempertahankan ego dan arogansimu itu, selamanya kau tak akan bisa lepas dari kesalahan yang kau guratkan di masa lalu, Kidd. Seperti yang pernah kukatakan sebelumnya. Memberi kepercayaan pada orang lain dan juga mendedikasikan diri untuknya, bukanlah merupakan hal yang bodoh. Kenapa kau masih saja tak bisa belajar dari hikmah itu, hah?" tegas Ace persisten. Dan Kidd lantas membuang muka mendengar itu.

"Tsk."

"Ah, ayolah, Kidd-_Boy_~ Apa salahnya membuka dirimu sedikit saja untuk kami? Kami berdua sungguh tulus ingin membantumu." Ivankov mencoba mencairkan suasana. Keheningan kembali menghunus masa. Pada akhirnya, sang bintang iklan susu itu hanya dapat menghela napasnya.

"Berkumpul dengan orang-orang aneh seperti kalian sungguh sangat menyusahkanku. Ya, benar. Aku sedang memikirkan orang itu. Apa kalian puas?" pernyataan ketus itu membuat Ace tersenyum.

"Nah, begitu apa susahnya, hah? Aku yakin, bahwa ada perasaan lega yang terasa di dalam dirimu setelah kau mengatakan hal tadi pada kami."

"Cih!" Kidd mendecih lagi. Ia hanya dapat membuang muka ke samping. Sejatinya yang dikatakan Ace memang benar. Pria berambut merah itu tak dapat menampik secercah perasaan lega yang ada di dalam dirinya. Sepertinya, mencoba untuk membuka diri bukan merupakan hal yang buruk. Karena selama ini...

Memikul beban sendirian itu sungguh terasa seperti mempertahankan duri yang menghunus hati.

"Aku tak tahu, mengapa ia bisa bersikap seperti itu..."

"Apa?" Ace mengernyutkan dahinya. Ivankov juga melayangkan respon yang sama. Tidak paham. Kidd hanya menghela napasnya menatap itu.

"Semenjak kami masih berhubungan dulu, Law merupakan orang yang sangat antusias dalam mengejar mimpinya. Ia selalu ingin menjadi seorang _breakdancer_ yang handal. Meskipun tak jarang pula aku menghina obsesinya itu, ia tetap pantang menyerah. Selalu saja berusaha... dan bahkan tersenyum padaku di saat aku membencinya."

"Kidd..." Ace menatap miris. Ia tak menyangka bahwa Kidd memiliki masa lalu yang seperti itu. Ivankov bahkan terlihat terhenyak, tak percaya.

"Aku pernah mengatakan padamu, Ace. Bahwa aku kehilangan orang yang kucintai karena arogansiku sendiri," pria berambut merah itu melayangkan tatapan tajam. "Aku benar-benar kehilangannya. Aku sudah menyia-nyiakan kesetiaan Law. Ia menaruh harapan yang besar terhadapku. Dan aku... sudah membalasnya dengan duri."

.

.

.

"_Pemenang audisi breakdance kali ini adalah... Trafalgar Law!"_

"_Li-Lihatlah, Kidd! Aku menang! Aku berhasil memenangkan audisinya!"_

_Ada raut bahagia yang tak dapat tergambarkan melalui frase. Dan raut itu terlukiskan pada Law. Pemuda itu begitu antusias. Ia telah berhasil memenangkan sebuah audisi Breakdancer yang diadakan di Amerika. Selangkah lagi impiannya akan tercapai. Dan tak ada hal yang lebih membahagiakan selain dengan membagi percikan euforia itu pada orang yang sangat ia cintai._

_Namun sayang..._

_Menggapai supremasi kebahagiaan itu tak semudah yang ia bayangkan. _

_Karena..._

_Orang yang paling ia cintai... mengguratkan kontradiksi._

"_Hah... kau berhasil rupanya. Padahal aku berharap agar kau gagal dalam audisi itu."_

"_A-Apa?" rasa syok menghantam Law. Perkataan Kidd benar-benar bagaikan racun yang begitu menusuk. Ia sungguh tak mengerti, mengapa kekasihnya bisa bersikap demikian. "Apa maksudmu, Kidd? Mengapa kau berkata seperti itu?"_

"_Karena aku sudah muak dengan semua impianmu itu, Law!" Bentak Kidd emosi. Pria berambut merah itu tampak mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan erat. "Kau hanya memikirkan ambisimu saja! Kau tak pernah memikirkanku. Aku yakin, setelah kau berhasil meraih mimpimu, kau pasti akan membuangku. Iya 'kan!"_

_Terperanjat._

_Law menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Ekspektasi yang dihujamkan padanya benar-benar tak logis. "Mengapa kau bisa berpikir seperti itu, Kidd? Aku tak akan mungkin membuangmu!"_

"_Hah! Sekarang, kau boleh saja berkata seperti itu. Tapi bagaimana dengan nanti? Saat kesuksesan membutakan matamu?" Kidd menyeringai sinis. "Kau pasti akan membuangku! Aku sudah tahu dari awal bahwa kau hanya memanfaatkanku saja! Dasar munafik! Aku tak akan percaya padamu lagi! Semua perlakuanmu padaku selama ini ternyata palsu!"_

"_A-Apa katamu? Palsu?" Law seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang sudah ia dengar sendiri. "Teganya kau meragukanku seperti itu! Perasaanku begitu tulus! Aku sangat mencintaimu, Kidd! Kugapai impianku ini semata-mata demi kau juga! Aku ingin membuatmu bangga karena memiliki kekasih sepertiku—"_

"_DIAM!"_

_Gertakan itu mampu membuat Law bungkam. Pemuda itu terlihat begitu pucat. Orang yang ingin ia pertahankan semakin menghunusnya dengan pandangan dengki._

"_Mulai sekarang, tinggalkan aku, Law. Gapai saja impianmu itu dan jangan pernah menemuiku lagi! Aku sudah muak melihatmu! Aku sungguh menyesal pernah menjalin hubungan dengan orang munafik sepertimu! Brengsek!"_

_BRAAKK!_

_Hamparan pintu telah digebrak dengan cukup keras. Kidd lekas melangkahkan diri untuk keluar tanpa sedikitpun berpaling menatap Law. Dan sosok yang ia tinggalkan semakin terpuruk dalam lara yang tak seharusnya ia rasakan._

_Sungguh... sejatinya semua cobaan ini..._

_Terlalu... kejam._

"_Tunggu! Ja-Jangan pergi, Kidd! Aku sangat mencintaimu! Kumohon, jangan tinggalkan aku seperti ini! KIIIIDDD!"_

.

.

.

"Aku sungguh jahanam. Ia sudah meronta-ronta menahanku pergi tapi aku tak pernah sedikitpun berpaling menatapnya. Aku sudah menuduhnya dengan tuduhan tak berdasar. Aku tak pernah mau mendengarkannya..."

Ace dan Ivankov membisu mendengar itu. Meski tak terlalu kasat mata, mereka berdua bisa mengerti bahwa ada percik-percik rasa sakit yang menghunus Kidd. Tak peduli betapa arogan dan dinginnya Kidd, pria itu tak akan dapat menafikkan bahwa ia juga memiliki sisi yang begitu rapuh. Tak ada manusia yang sempurna di dunia ini. Sekuat apapun ego yang terpatri di dalam diri...

Manusia pasti bisa merasakan sakit.

"Andai aku dapat pergi ke masa lalu, pasti aku sudah menghajar diriku sendiri sampai hancur. Kini, aku bisa memahami perpisahan kami. Perpisahan itu sungguh layak terjadi karena Law memang tak pantas mendapatkan orang brengsek sepertiku." Rasa penyesalan kembali membara dalam diri Kidd. Pria berambut merah itu tampak menggertakkan deretan giginya dengan begitu rapat. Matanya lantas memandang sosok Ace dengan pandangan lara.

"Law bersikap seperti sekarang ini, itu mungkin karena kesalahanku. Kumohon, maafkan dia, Ace. Janganlah kau menaruh benci padanya. Limpahkan seluruh kesalahan ini padaku. Karena akulah yang sudah membuatnya berubah menjadi orang yang begitu dingin dan licik. Ini semua salahku. Masalah yang menghujammu juga muncul karena aku."

Hening.

Ace hanya tertunduk diam. Obsidiannya menatap ke arah samping. Kidd benar-benar tampak tak berdaya. Sejatinya, Ace dapat memahami bahwa kedua insan itu hanyalah korban dari bengisnya ego diri masing-masing. Mereka sudah terjebak dalam kamuflase arogansi. Buta dalam logika. Dan tak mampu berpikir rasional. Sungguh, tak ada yang patut disalahkan dalam hal ini.

Tak ada yang patut untuk dibenci.

"Tenanglah, Kidd. Meski ada beberapa hal yang membuatku marah pada Law, tapi aku tak pernah membencinya."

"Ace..." Kidd terperangah mendengar itu. Tak menyangka sama sekali bahwa itulah frase yang dimuntahkan Ace. Lawan bicaranya masih mengarahkan atensi ke samping.

"Aku paham bahwa semua yang sudah ia perbuat padaku dan Luffy, mungkin hanyalah bentuk dari idealisnya saja. Ia hanya melakukan apa yang menurutnya benar. Dan dalam hal ini, akulah yang salah. Aku salah karena aku sudah menyembunyikan identitasku yang sebenarnya dari Luffy..." Ace menghela napasnya dengan pelan. Ditatapnya Kidd dengan pandangan determinasi. Penjelasan lanjutan kembali terlontar dari mulutnya.

"Law seolah ingin menunjukkan padaku bahwa kebohongan inilah yang akan menjadi pelatuk kehancuran dalam hubunganku dengan Luffy. Selama aku belum menemukan cara untuk meredam pelatuk ini, selamanya pula aku tak akan bisa bersatu dengan Luffy. Pasti akan selalu ada orang yang ingin menghancurkan kami... cepat atau lambat..."

Kidd dan Ivankov membisu. Mereka tak mampu mengguratkan frase untuk sekedar berargumen. Karena memang penjelasan yang dilontarkan Ace sifatnya sangat retoris. Tak perlu jawaban. Turut memahami saja sudah lebih dari cukup.

"Jika dipikirkan baik-baik, tindakan Law yang selalu mencoba menjauhkanku dari Luffy, telah membuatku sadar bahwa aku harus sepenuhnya percaya pada Luffy. Aku harus percaya bahwa Luffy tak akan berpaling dariku meskipun aku harus meninggalkannya bersama dengan orang lain. Dan setelah tubuhku ini benar-benar sembuh total, aku pasti akan membuktikan pada Law bahwa aku pantas untuk mendapatkan Luffy. Itu pasti."

Seringai determinasi kembali terpapar di paras vokalis _Black Spade_ itu. Ia benar-benar begitu optimis. Terkungkum dalam ekspektasi negatif hanya akan membuat peluang kemenangan itu menjadi meredup. Ace berusaha untuk berpikir bijak.

Obsidian itu lantas terarah pada sang _tutor_. "Dan percayalah, Kidd. Percayalah bahwa kesempatan untuk memperbaiki semua kesalahanmu pasti akan datang. Aku yakin, Law belum sepenuhnya berubah. Ia pasti masih memiliki sisi itu. Sebuah sisi yang dulu kau kenal." Kidd membelalak mendengar itu. Terhenyaklah ia untuk sesaat. Sejatinya, spekulasi yang dilontarkan Ace masih membuatnya ragu.

"Apa kau yakin, Ace? Ia akan memberiku kesempatan lagi?"

"Yang bisa kau lakukan saat ini adalah percaya pada hati kecilmu, Kidd. Selama kau masih memiliki niatan untuk merubah semuanya untuk menjadi lebih baik lagi, maka jalan itu pasti akan terbuka untukmu." Sebuah tepukan mendarat di bahu Kidd. Ace menganggukkan kepalanya, mencoba untuk meyakinkan rekannya itu. Dan Ivankov bahkan turut mengacungkan ibu jarinya.

"Meskipun setelah ini eike harus menderita patah hati stadium akhir, tapi jika ini demi kebahagiaanmu, maka eike pasti akan mendukungmu, Kidd-_Boy_~ Bersemangatlah! Kau pasti akan dapat menggapai apa yang kau inginkan! Eike yakin itu~"

"Huh?" geliat berlebihan Ivankov sungguh sukses membuat sebongkah keringat mengalir di samping kening Kidd. Ace hanya tertawa melihat interaksi antar dua rekannya itu. Dan pada akhirnya, simpulan senyum tergurat tipis di paras sang bintang iklan.

"Haha... kali ini aku tak tahu harus membalas kebaikan kalian seperti apa. Namun yang jelas, aku ingin mengucapkan... terima kasih." Ace turut tersenyum mendengar itu. Diliriknya Ivankov yang juga terkekeh dengan girangnya. Mereka semua lega karena ombak dilema ternyata dapat terlewati dengan mudahnya. Kuncinya hanya dengan membuka diri dan berbagi penderitaan dengan orang lain.

Hal itu akan menjadi sebuah pelajaran hidup yang paling berharga untuk Kidd.

"Sama-sama. Inilah gunanya sahabat. Iya 'kan, Kidd-_Boy_? Fuhuhuhu~ Mulai sekarang, tak ada lagi yang perlu untuk ditutupi di antara kita~"

"Haha... kali ini aku setuju denganmu, Banci."

* * *

**~AxL~**

* * *

Angka 215.

Ada sepasang obsidian yang terus saja menatap angka itu. Sebuah angka yang tak lain dan tak bukan merupakan nomor kamar Ace. Dan pemilik obsidian itu terus saja bergeming di sana. Tak melakukan apapun. Hanya membisu. Dengan keinginan untuk masuk ke dalam namun tak bisa.

Sebenarnya bukan tak bisa. Hanya saja... ia tahu bahwa jika ia tetap bersikeras untuk nekat masuk ke dalam dan menemui seseorang yang sangat ia rindukan itu, maka orang itu pasti akan marah padanya. Orang itu benar-benar melarangnya untuk bertemu. Tanpa alasan yang jelas. Tanpa diketahui sebabnya. Hanya memberikan doktrin; "_jangan menemui aku dalam waktu dekat ini."_

Kini... ia pun bingung harus melakukan apa. Di satu sisi, sebuah pedang—bernamakan keras kepala—ternyata menyuruhnya untuk melanggar perintah itu. Namun di sisi lain, benteng musuh—bernamakan keraguan—pun turut muncul tatkala ia takut jikalau orang yang sangat ia cintai itu benar-benar meninggalkannya. Serba salah. Semua preferensi keputusan itu seakan serba salah.

Sendiri.

Sudah beberapa hari ia sendiri. Di kamar. Di kelas. Di manapun. Seramai-ramainya ia ditemani oleh eksistensi manusia lain, kesendirian di dalam hatinya itu tak akan pernah terisi sampai kapanpun juga. Itu karena...

Selama orang-orang yang berada di dekatnya bukanlah Portgas D. Ace...

Maka, ia akan tetap merasa... sendirian.

"Hancock, apa kau yakin akan menolak ini? Kita sudah terikat kontrak—"

"Batalkan saja, Perona! Aku benar-benar tidak ingin menyanyi di tempat seperti itu!"

"Tapi Hancock—"

"Ah, lihat di sana! Sepertinya itu... Luffy!"

Perona hanya dapat memutar bola matanya dengan ironik di saat perkataannya dipotong begitu saja. Kontradiksi dengan Hancock yang begitu antusias tatkala ia berhasil melacak keberadaan pemuda yang sangat ia puja-puja itu. Namun, tak membutuhkan waktu lama baginya untuk menyadari sesuatu yang ganjil. Pemuda yang ia sebutkan namanya terlihat diam saja dan tak memberi respon sama sekali. Tetap berdiri di depan sebuah kamar dengan pandangan sendu. Rangkaian realita itu membuat sang diva terhenyak.

"Luffy? Sedang apa kau di sini?"

"Eh? Hammock-_san_!" Lamunan Luffy terbuyarkan. Wanita berambut panjang itu sudah berdiri di hadapannya. Setelah sejenak menatap Hancock, mahasiswa _Mugiwara_ itu pun lantas mengarahkan pandangannya lagi ke hamparan pintu kamar Ace.

"Aku... tak boleh menemui Ace, Hammock-_san_."

"A-Apa? Tak boleh menemui Ace?" Hancock mengerutkan dahinya dengan serius. Ia membutuhkan penjelasan lebih. Dan Luffy hanya tertunduk dengan raut ketus.

"Itu benar. Ace telah melarangku untuk menemuinya. Ia bahkan tidak tidur lagi di kamarku semenjak kembali dari rumah sakit. Aku tak tahu, mengapa ia menjauhiku seperti ini. Ne, apa itu artinya Ace sudah tidak suka padaku lagi, Hammock-_san_?"

"Luffy..." pertanyaan itu terkesan begitu rapuh. Hancock hanya dapat menatap miris melihat kondisi Luffy yang seakan kehilangan setengah dari semangatnya. Pemuda itu benar-benar tak seantusias biasanya. Dan itu merupakan pemandangan yang terlalu menyedihkan bagi sang diva.

"Aku hanya ingin bersama dengan Ace, Hammock-_san_. Itu saja." Bersamaan dengan tulusnya permintaan itu, Luffy pun menggerakkan jemarinya untuk menyentuh hamparan pintu kamar sang _roommate_. Sebuah hamparan pintu yang menjadi entitas penghalang diantara dirinya dengan orang yang sangat ia cintai itu. Pintu itu memang terlihat begitu mudah untuk dirobohkan. Tapi sejatinya...

Konsekuensi fatal.

Itulah hal yang akan menjadi dinding penghalang terbesar mereka. Sebuah konsekuensi fatal yang akan sulit untuk disembuhkan jikalau menimbulkan luka pengkhianatan. Dan menyadari fakta itu, berbagai spekulasi lantas terlontar dari mulut Luffy. Berbagai spekulasi yang terawali dengan kata _'mungkin'_ yang seolah tergurat tanpa mendapatkan jawaban yang pasti.

Begitu retoris...

"Mungkin, aku harus menambahkan jatah makanan Ace lebih banyak lagi! Dengan begitu, ia akan beta tinggal di kamarku! Atau mungkin, aku akan menyuruhnya untuk tidur di ranjangku! Aku tak keberatan untuk tidur di sofa! Dan aku berjanji, aku tak akan menganggu Ace dengan tugas-tugas kuliahku lagi! Asal ia tidak menjauhiku seperti ini. Aku pasti akan melakukan semua itu! Aku akan melakukan apa saja agar Ace nyaman berada di dekatku. Aku akan melakukan apa saja!"

"A-Aku tahu, Luffy. Kau pasti akan melakukan apa saja untuknya."

Tak ada hal yang begitu menyesakkan bagi Hancock selain dengan menatap keadaan Luffy yang seperti itu. Pemuda lugu itu seakan diombang-ambing dalam ombak pengharapan yang semu. Ia benar-benar menyukai _roommate_-nya. Sangat menyukainya sampai-sampai ekspetasi itu terpatri begitu tinggi. Dan Hancock tak dapat membayangkan betapa hancurnya Luffy jika ekspektasi yang diharapkan ternyata dibalaskan dengan racun pengkhianatan yang menyakitkan.

Pemuda itu pasti akan begitu hancur.

Keheningan menghunus masa. Luffy kembali membisu untuk memikirkan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang tak dapat ditebak oleh seorang Hancock sekalipun. Dan tak membutuhkan waktu lama bagi kedua obsidian itu untuk kembali menatap sosok sang diva.

"Ne, Hammock-_san_! Apa aku bisa meminta bantuanmu?"

"Bantuan? Katakan, Luffy! Kau ingin meminta bantuan apa dariku? Aku pasti akan membantumu! Apapun itu! Aku berjanji!" Itu sudah pasti. Hancock tak akan bisa menolak permohonan Luffy. Ia pasti akan menyanggupi apapun yang diminta oleh pemuda itu. Selama hal itu dapat memberi kebahagiaan pada Luffy, maka ia pasti akan menyanggupinya.

"Aku ingin tahu alasan Ace menjauhiku seperti ini. Karena aku dilarang menemuinya, maka aku ingin kau yang menemuinya, Hammock-_san_."

"_Nani_? Kau ingin agar aku yang menemuinya?" Hancock menautkan kedua alisnya. Luffy menganggukkan kepala, affirmatif.

"Benar. Tolong tanyakan padanya, apa yang membuatnya tak ingin bertemu denganku? Jika memang ia menginginkan jatah makannya ditambah, tidur di ranjang atau mungkin ia tak mau membantuku dalam tugas-tugas kuliahku, maka aku sungguh tak keberatan! Aku pasti akan menyanggupi semua permintaan Ace! Aku akan berusaha untuk tidak merepotkannya! Asalkan ia mau tinggal di kamarku dan bersama denganku lagi!"

Hancock terhenyak. Obsidian itu terus saja menghunusnya dengan tatapan permohonan. Dibalik keteguhan tekad Luffy, Hancock paham bahwa sejatinya pemuda itu begitu rapuh di dalamnya. Ia hanya menginginkan kebenaran. Menginginkan kejujuran. Ia hanya ingin mempertahankan orang yang sangat berarti bagi hidupnya. Itu saja.

Dan Hancock tak berhak menghancurkan harapan itu. Titik euforia memang tidak berada di dalam dirinya. Melainkan Gol D. Ace sang rival. Hanya pria itu yang sanggup untuk membahagiakan Luffy. Kenyataan itu tak bisa disangkal lagi.

'Luffy benar-benar mencintai Gol D. Ace. Sepertinya tak akan ada lagi kesempatan bagiku untuk mengisi hatinya. Hati Luffy selamanya akan menjadi milik Ace. Begitu juga dengan sebaliknya. Seberapa keras aku berjuang, obsidian itu hanya akan menatap tulus pada Ace...'

Kenyataan itu sungguh pahit. Namun entah mengapa, simpulan senyum tergurat tipis di paras Hancock. Simpulan senyum yang seolah kontradiksi dengan kata hatinya sendiri. Ia memang tak akan pernah bisa menggapai kemenangan. Ia tahu itu. Dari awal, prasasti takdir sudah mengguratkan kekalahannya. Meskipun begitu, tak akan pernah ada rasa dengki dan sakit hati yang tersemat di dalam dirinya. Ia hanya ingin membahagiakan Luffy. Bagaimanapun caranya. Meskipun ia harus menyerahkan pemuda itu pada rivalnya, ia sungguh tak peduli. Karena...

Kebahagiaan Luffy adalah impiannya.

Namun sebelum itu...

Ia ingin memastikan satu hal.

"Ne, Hammock-_san_! Bagaimana? Apa kau bisa membantuku dalam hal ini?" pedang tanya yang dilontarkan Luffy membuat determinasi Hancock semakin terasah. Sang diva lantas menganggukkan kepala simbolik affirmatif dari kesepakatan mereka tersebut.

"Tentu, Luffy. Aku pasti akan membantumu dalam hal ini. Kau tenang saja, ya." Atensi Hancock lantas terarah pada hamparan pintu kamar Ace. Wanita itu mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat-erat. Deretan giginya tergertak rapat.

'Aku harus membuat perhitungan pada Gol D. Ace. Aku harus tahu alasannya bersikap seperti ini pada Luffy. Dan aku... tak akan semudah itu memberikan Luffy padanya sebelum aku tahu bahwa ia benar-benar merupakan orang yang sangat 'layak' dan 'tepat' untuk Luffy. Kau lihat saja, _Rockstar_ urakan!'

* * *

**~AxL~**

* * *

"Wah, lihatlah, Ace-_Boy_! Puding buatanmu sudah jadi~"

"A-Apa? Benarkah itu, Iva-_san_? Bagaimana bentuknya? Apakah tercetak sempurna?"

Dengan perasaan was-was, Ace mulai menghampiri Ivankov yang baru saja mengeluarkan pudingnya dari dalam kulkas. Lekaslah vokalis _Black Spade_ itu menatap puding hasil jerih payahnya sendiri. Sebuah puding cokelat berukuran kecil itu tampak tercetak dengan begitu apiknya. Dari beberapa percobaan yang ia lakukan, puding terakhir inilah yang memang sudah mendekati sempurna.

"Teksturnya indah sekali, Ace-_Boy_~ Dengan begini, kau sudah bisa membuat puding sendiri!" Ivankov melayangkan pujian sembari berbinar. Ace tak kalah bahagianya mendengar itu.

"Kini hanya tinggal menguji rasanya saja—"

"Kemarikan pudingnya! Biarkan aku yang mencobanya." Kidd mengambil alih. Pria berambut merah itu lekas mengambil sebuah sendok dan mencicipi seiris puding buatan rekannya itu dengan hati-hati. Sedangkan Ace dan Ivankov hanya dapat terdiam menatapnya, menanti jawab.

"Ba-Bagaimana rasanya, Kidd? A-Apakah rasanya pahit lagi seperti pudingku yang sebelumnya?" Ace sungguh was-was. Ivankov bahkan tampak menggigit ujung jarinya tanda gugup. Mereka sungguh berharap bahwa percobaan terakhir ini akan berhasil. Sang bintang iklan susu itu masih tampak mengunyah pudingnya dengan raut tak terdefinisi.

"Mmhh... puding ini..."

"Pu-Pudingnya? Bagaimana dengan pudingnya!" Kidd terdiam sejenak saat mencoba menelan hasil kunyahannya itu. Dan tak membutuhkan waktu lama baginya untuk memberikan jawaban yang dinantikan Ace.

"Sempurna. Aku tak pernah memakan puding selezat ini sebelumnya."

"Be-Benarkah? Apa benar yang kau katakan itu!" Ace seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar. Rekannya itu hanya menganggukkan kepala dan kembali melahap seiris pudingnya lagi. Ivankov lantas melonjak dengan girangnya.

"Huwaaahh~ Selamat ya, _Black Spade-Boy_~ Kerja kerasmu pada akhirnya membuahkan hasil!"

"Kau benar, Iva-_san_. Aku sungguh berterima kasih atas semua bantuan yang sudah kalian berdua berikan padaku! Tanpa kalian, aku tak akan bisa menggapai keberhasilan ini!" Tak ada sebuah gambaran yang dapat mewakilkan betapa bahagianya Ace saat ini. Pemuda itu benar-benar begitu bersemangat. Kemuraman dan rasa sakit yang menyelubunginya saat masih berada di rumah sakit kini seakan terbalaskan dengan euforia yang terlahir dari segenap usahanya. Ivankov dan Kidd juga turut senang menatap panorama keberhasilan itu. Karena, tak ada yang lebih membahagiakan selain dengan melihat palung kemenangan yang tinggal selangkah lagi untuk digapai.

"Dengan begini, Luffy tak perlu menunggumu terlalu lama, Ace. Kau hanya tinggal memulihkan kondisi tubuhmu. Dan setelah itu, kau bisa menghadapi dua rivalmu itu sekaligus." Kidd tampak menyeringai. Ace hanya mengangguk affirmatif mendengar itu.

"Kau benar, Kidd. Besok, aku hanya akan tinggal melakukan beberapa percobaan lagi sebelum menerima tantangan Hanco—"

"Besok? Kenapa tidak sekarang saja kita bertanding, Gol D. Ace?"

"A-Apa?"

Sumber suara itu mengagetkan semuanya. Ace, Kidd dan juga Ivankov mulai terbelalak kaget di saat sesosok figur wanita telah tampak melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar Ace. Sesosok figur wanita yang tak lain dan tak bukan merupakan rival dari sang vokalis _Black Spade_. Dan dengan raut angkuh, figur wanita itupun lantas berdiri tepat di hadapan Ace.

"Hancock? A-Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Aku kemari karena ada satu hal yang harus kusampaikan padamu." Nada dingin itu dilontarkan Hancock, seolah tak peduli dengan betapa syoknya Ace saat ini. Diva dunia itu lantas melipat kedua tangannya sembari melayangkan tatapan tajam. "Kau tak bisa mengelak lagi dari hal ini, Gol D. Ace."

"Mengelak? Apa maksudmu? Sebenarnya hal apa yang ingin kau sampaikan padaku?" Kini Ace mulai serius. Pandangan tajam itu ia balas dengan tatapan yang juga tak kalah tajamnya. Akan ada sesuatu yang terjadi setelah ini. Kidd dan Ivankov dapat merasakan hal itu. Jika memang Ace membutuhkan dukungan maka mereka akan siap untuk mendukung sang _rockstar_.

Dan tak membutuhkan waktu lama bagi Hancock untuk mengguratkan motifnya. Sebuah motif yang cukup mampu untuk menggemparkan Ace dan kedua rekannya. Saat untuk kembali membarakan api peperangan... telah tiba.

"Kesempatanmu untuk mempelajari pembuatan puding sudah habis. Aku ingin kita bertanding puding saat ini juga!"

"A-Apa!"

**TBC**

* * *

A/N: Yup~ Perang besar-besaran dimulai~ Bagaimana nasib Sanji selanjutnya? Dan bagaimana juga dengan nasib Ace? Saksikan hanya di chapter depan~ #Plaaaks

* * *

Ace: beribu-ribu terima kasih buat semua pereview yang masih setia untuk ngikutin fic ini!

Luffy: Untuk menghemat halaman, maka sesi tanya jawab akan ditiadakan di chapter ini! Tapi sungguh, ne! Kami mengucapkan terima kasih banyak pada **Matsuo Emi, Micon, Suki-Desu, Hatakari Hitaraku, domi, Lolu Aithera, Pearl Victory, Vii no Kitsune, moist fla, Yuna Claire Vessalius Kusanagi, Demon D. Dino, hatakehanahungry, via-sasunaru, Kim D. Meiko! **Arigato, Minna! XDDDD

Sanji: Kira-kira nasib gue gimana nih?

Ace: Gue belum siap tanding puding! Kenapa Hancock nantangin gue sekarang? #Galau #Dilema

Kidd: Dan masa lalu gue ternyata seperti ini...

Law: ...

All: #Ngakak

Kidd: Apanya yang lucu, hah! =="

Zoro: Baiklah. Silahkan saksikan chapter depan untuk mendapatkan jawaban dari semua pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu.

Ivankov: Jangan lupa untuk meninggalkan **REVIEW**! #DeathWinks

Ace: Satu review akan menambah bara pelita dari semangat author kita yang satu ini =="

Luffy: Yosh! Jaa nee, Minna! XDDD


End file.
